Another Chance
by mcangel1976
Summary: When Haruhi walked away from her friends almost two years ago, she thought she was the one that was right and that they were wrong, she thought she picked love. Wrong! Now she missed them dearly and was sure that they hated her. A chance meeting in a coffee shop brings the host club back into her life. Can the hosts forgive her? Is she still in danger? Is real love on the menu?
1. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer….. As you know by now, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. Would be fun if I did, but oh well. LOL. I do enjoy using the characters for my stories though. **

**A/N: Here is my Hunny/Haru story. I had planned on waiting to start posting this for another couple of days, but the ideas kept twirling around in my head and as I started to write, I decided may as well go ahead and upload. LOL. I just ask that you give it a chance. It is not going to just jump into the relationship, it is going to have to build to it. Review it if you get the chance and thank you for reading it. You rock!**

Chapter 1 – We Meet Again

It had been one year, seven months, two weeks, and six days since she had last seen or spoken to the other members of the host club directly. It had been eight months, three weeks, and two days since she finally let go of the reason for the separation and got it out of her life.

Haruhi Fujioka was in her final year of law school at Tokyo University and found herself with a lot of time on her hands one Monday after her morning classes had finished. She didn't work at her part time job on Monday nights and her law internship had given her the afternoon off due to some reason or another, so she had gone to the coffee shop that she used to frequent with her friends and pondered life. She thought about her friends. She had kept up with them through interviews, news, and articles, but it wasn't the same. When Haruhi had walked away and chosen Yasu Sato, ties had been severed and she never heard from them again.

She sat there drinking her coffee and pretended to study her text book, but she couldn't get her six friends out of her mind. Haruhi missed them, and if she could do things all over again, she would have made different decisions. She wondered what was happening in their lives beyond what was reported. Knowing there had to be more than the printed story, she shook her head because she was no longer privy to that information. It was no longer her right to ask, but she still wondered and hoped that they were ok.

When Haruhi finally broke things off with Yasu, she thought about calling them, but was unsure of the reception she would receive; and since it had been almost a year, she felt it was best if she stayed away. They had been so right. They had been her real friends and she couldn't see it because she thought she was in love. She hoped one day to right the wrong and tell them that she was sorry. As much as they got on her nerves, they were her best friends and she really wanted to see them again.

Haruhi was pulled out of her musing when a new customer entered the shop and placed his order. She knew that voice! Her heart sped up and when she looked to the counter towards the person to whom the voice belonged, her breath caught. There at the counter was her friend, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Haruhi quickly scanned the premises for the rest of the club, but no one else could be seen, no one else was there. Not even his silent cousin that would also stand so vigilant next to him, standing guard over someone who did not need it, but always appreciated it.

She stood up and started to walk. Haruhi was determined; she couldn't let him leave without saying hello. Her palms were sweaty and her breathing was erratic, her heart felt like it was about to come out of her chest, but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop, not now. One of her long lost friends was standing right there just a few feet away from her.

Haruhi should have been paying attention to where she was going, but she wasn't and therefore she didn't see the wet floor sign or the wet floor in front of her. The fall would have been comical if she was in the mood to laugh. All she could think about while she was on the floor was that she missed her chance and he would leave. She would never see him again. Then Haruhi saw a face move into her line of vision; familiar brown eyes looking down into hers and she heard, "Haru-Chan?" That was all it took before the tears came.

The last person that Mitsukuni Haninozuka expected to see when he walked into the coffee shop the host club used to frequent, was Haruhi Fujioka. He had come in for some tea and a couple of slices of cake while he waited for his cousin to finish up at the dojo down the block. Hunny had not seen Haruhi in over a year and had often wondered about his friend. Now here she was lying on her back after slipping, crying. Hunny helped her up and waived the manager off before he could get too close, "She is fine, don't worry." Pulling her in the direction he had seen her approach from, he spoke softly to her, "Come on Haru-Chan, let's sit down. Do you already have a table?"

Following Haruhi to her table, Hunny helped her to her seat before sitting down himself. He handed her some napkins and waited for her to calm down. In the meantime, his cake and tea were delivered to the table by a very worried looking waiter. Dismissing the waiter, he waited for Haruhi to speak as he studied her.

"I'm sorry Hunny-senpai. I know I am the last person you want to see right now and yet you are being so nice to me. It's just that I was just thinking about all of you, and then I heard your voice and saw you," Haruhi started in an emotional rush. She wasn't sure why she could not get control over her emotions, but she couldn't seem to stop crying. This was not her norm, and she really wished she could gain the upper hand on her tears.

"It's alright Haru-Chan! Where is Yasu?" Hunny inquired. He didn't like saying the other man's name or even asking about him, but if Haruhi was upset, it might be in her best interest to call him.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Haruhi looked up at Hunny, "We are not together any longer. It turns out that all of you were right, and I broke up with him. I'm sorry, I should have listened to you and I didn't. I was just so caught up with everything, and I wanted so badly to prove Tamaki wrong, that I didn't listen to anything, not even my gut."

"You should have called us! We knew you thought you were in love, and when you left that night we were really worried about you. We all knew you were mad at us, and we thought you didn't want to have anything to do with us anymore."

Laughing humorlessly, Haruhi shook her head, "He didn't want me to have anything to do with you, any of you, senpai. All of you were my friends and I turned my back on that friendship for nothing." Seeing her friend here sitting across from her, reminded her of how much she truly missed him and the others, "Do you still talk to the others?"

"Yah, Takashi should be here shortly. He was finishing up a class at the dojo down the block. Kyo-Chan has been name the next successor to the Ootori Empire, Tama-Chan has finally been named heir, and Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan are working on a new line. We like to meet once a month and have dinner together," Hunny explained to the sad looking girl across from him. It was at that time he had an idea. "You know next weekend is our monthly dinner. Would you like to come with me?" He asked hopeful knowing the others would like to see her. As upset as everyone was at her because of what she did, they could understand to a certain degree why she made her choice. All of them still thought about her a lot, and Hunny knew they missed her.

"I don't know senpai," Haruhi said hesitantly.

"Will you at least think about it? Don't worry about the cost, I will take care of everything," Hunny bribed her while giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes he could. He knew she had always been a sucker for those eyes; she could never resist.

She looked into those large brown eyes and knew she had lost the argument. Exhaling loudly, Haruhi said, "Ok senpai, I will come with you."

Hunny and Haruhi continued to talk, and as they slipped into easy conversation, she marveled at the changes that had taken place over the last year and a half. Smirking to herself; if she actually thought about it, he had changed a lot since she met him in the host club her first year of high school. He was no long the short little cute loli shota of the host club. He was still cute, but Hunny had matured into a handsome young man. Apparently growing, he was a lot taller, and Haruhi guessed that he was about 6 inches taller than her. No longer looking like he belonged in grade school, he could now pass for a young college person. He still had big brown eyes and golden locks that had a slight curl to them. Usa-chan was nowhere to be seen and she started to wonder if he gave up the cute things completely when she spotted a bunny keychain on the key ring he placed on the table. Cute was not completely removed from his lifestyle, and for that she was grateful because that was part of who he was, something she always associated with him. As Haruhi watched him devour the cake he ordered, she giggled a bit and decided he hadn't changed all that much.

Hunny knew that Haruhi was watching him, assessing him. He had seen her walking up to the counter, and at first he couldn't believe that it was her. Haruhi had kept her hair fairly short, although compared to high school it was a bit longer. The only hint of make-up she had on her face was a touch of lip gloss that gave her lips the slightest color of pink while adding a hint of sheen. Her eyes were still large and brown with long eye lashes, and when he looked into them he had detected the sadness lurking in their depths. When he had seen her falling, his stomach clenched into a painful knot, he acted on instinct racing to get to her as soon as he could.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Hunny asked, "What are you thinking about Haru-Chan?" She had been staring at him like she was trying to read all of the secrets written on his soul, like she was trying to figure him out again after all their time apart.

"I was wondering if that was the only cake you were going to have since I seem to remember you eating a lot more before," she grinned before she started to laugh.

Hunny's own giggling joined her laughter. He had missed her, had missed this. Her companionship had always been treasured by him, something he had learned to depend on through the years. When it was gone, he still had the other hosts and his cousin, but no one could replace Haruhi. "They were out and I got the only cakes they had left," he pouted receiving another round of giggles from his old friend. It felt so good to hear her laugh, the sound of her voice again.

Both Hunny and Haruhi had ventured into their own world, neither hearing the bell above the door, and neither knew they had company until a quiet "Mitsukuni" was spoken above them. Haruhi snapped her head up quickly and her breath caught. Standing in front of her was Takashi Morinozuka. "Mori-senpai you're here!" She exclaimed in an awed whisper.

"Haruhi?" Mori uttered lifting his eyebrow in silent inquiry. What was she doing here? He noticed the dried tears on her face. Was she alright? Had she sought out his cousin? What was the story? He had not seen her in so long, and yet it felt good to have her in front of him again. He missed his friend. They all did.


	2. Lunch

**A/N: One thing I wanted to say before I continue… The basic idea of this story came after I listened to Begin Again by Taylor Swift. This is not like my December Regrets story where the story followed a lot of the song and it was a true inspiration, this time, it was just a basic idea but I needed to give Taylor her due. Ok, that being said, I want to say a huge thank you to stylewriter565 for helping me with the first chapter and to my reviewers. You are awesome! For the people who have read and have already favored/followed the story, much thanks. Now on with the next installment, please review if you get a chance. **

Chapter 2 – Lunch

Mori continued to stand and stare at Haruhi. He hadn't seen her in almost two years and now she was sitting in their old coffee shop with Mitsukuni. He couldn't get his mind around it. A voice interrupted his thoughts, "Please sit down Mori-senpai. It is really good to see you." It was Haruhi. He sat down in the available chair between her and Hunny while he quickly scanned for her troublesome boyfriend.

"She isn't with Yasu any longer Takashi," Hunny said as he saw his cousin scan the café for the unwanted person.

Mori looked down at Hunny and nodded. He always did know what the silent man was thinking. He looked at Haruhi and she seemed to be on the verge of tears again. They were gathering at the corner of her eyes and it broke his heart. She was the little sister that he wanted and never got.

Mori was always so protective of her and when she walked away, he couldn't protect her any longer. There were so many nights in the beginning that he thought he would go crazy not knowing if she was alright. Those nights may have gotten fewer and far between, but he still worried about her. He tried to keep tabs on her and would follow her periodically, but it wasn't enough to know if she was truly alright or not. At one point, he had feelings for the young girl, but realized with time it wasn't the love of a boy for a girl, but for a brother and a sister. He thought she might have been grateful for that since the hormones with the other hosts were running rampant for a time.

Haruhi sat there staring at the two cousins and felt like she was in a dream and did not want to wake up. This was what she wanted, what she hoped for. She wanted her friends back. She felt after all this time it was a fruitless wish, but now it seemed as if she have gotten her wish. Tears started to gather again and slip out of her eyes, she saw Mori move his hand to her face and wipe some of them away which caused more to fall, "Sorry Mori-senpai, I don't know why I can't stop crying. I am just really happy to see you two."

The taller man nodded and handed her his handkerchief which she took with a smile. It was that smile that both men had been missing. She had been almost as close to them as they were to each other. Hunny and Mori looked at each other, silent communication passing between the two. Regardless of anything, Haruhi was back in their lives and they would keep her there.

She watched the two of them look at each other and then nod. It was like old times and nothing had changed, well things had changed. She only needed to look at Hunny-senpai to know that one. She turned her assessing look to Mori, he hadn't changed much. His looks might have vaguely matured a bit more, but he was still the same Mori-senpai as he had been almost two years ago, at least on the outside. She smiled as she watched them.

"What are you doing today Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked his friend.

"Nothing actually, I am off tonight at work and my internship gave me the day off. So I came here to I guess think about everything. I'm glad I did now," she offered with another smile. Her tears had finally stopped.

"Well, Takashi has some meetings this afternoon and I am free, but we were going to go to lunch together. Do you want to join us? I think we need to talk and catch up," Hunny said looking serious and yet hopeful at the same time.

She wasn't ready for her time with them to be over with. She wasn't ready to wake up from this dream, "Yes, I would love to join you for lunch. You don't mind do you Mori-senpai?" In true Mori fashion, he lifted his hand and placed it on her head and ruffled her hair. She giggled.

The trio left the café and jumped into a waiting car. She smiled to herself, some things never changed. "Hunny-senpai, if you are in the limo, what were the keys that you pulled out of your pocket for?"

"Oh, this is Takashi's car. I drove down here myself instead of being driven. I just got a new car and since I didn't have anywhere else to be today, decided I could take my time and drive myself," Hunny said with a big grin on his face. It was infectious; Haruhi found herself grinning bigger than she had before.

They arrived about fifteen minutes later at a restaurant that Haruhi wondered if she was underdressed for since she was wearing dark jeans with a light lavender sweater over a white button up shirt and flats. This was definitely an upscale restaurant. When the two men saw her hesitation, they both turned to her and saw her blush. "What is it Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"It's just that this is a nice restaurant. I haven't been to one of these since, well anyway, I think I am a little bit underdressed for it," she said quietly and a little hesitantly.

"Haru-Chan, I think you look kawaii and you don't have to worry about it!" Hunny announced. He would make sure that it wasn't a problem. They needed to talk and since he owned the restaurant, he knew they would have a private room and they could hash it out, so to speak, "I own the restaurant, so I say you look fine."

"Wah, what?" Haruhi was surprised.

"Yah, I bought it so that I could have an outlet for my sweets and it has turned out very successful," he said as he seemed to stand a little taller and puff out his chest. She could tell he was proud of himself.

"Well if you are sure…" Haruhi said and started moving forward again.

Hunny led the way, followed by Haruhi and Mori was behind her. They had her surrounded and she wondered if they were afraid she was going to bolt again. Little did they know that if they let her, she was going to make sure that they stayed in her life forever. As insane as the club was, it turns out they are what kept her sane and if only these two would give her a chance, she would take it.

She noticed that as soon as they entered the restaurant, the employees tried impress their boss. This was new to Haruhi who had never seen this happen before. Yes, she had seen him go from being the cutest of the hosts to the most dangerous in less than a second and people wanted to make sure they stayed on his good side. She had also seen the girls trying to impress him when he hosted them, but this was different. This was because he was in charge and from the look on his face, he liked being in charge. He wasn't mean to anyone or expected them to grovel, but he did expect respect from his employees and to her, it seemed as if he got it. This was a new side of Hunny and it amazed her.

Haruhi noticed that Hunny stopped, so she stopped as well and she could feel Mori right behind her. It was a comforting presence to know that she was once again protected. She didn't need protection, but knowing that he was there always seemed to keep her at ease before and that feeling was back. She turned her head and offered him a smile. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze with a smile of his own.

"Haru-Chan, I would like to introduce you to my head chef and creator of many of the dishes here, Bethany. She is from America and I hired her before anyone else could," Hunny said smiling.

Haruhi walked forward and bowed to the woman in front of her. She didn't seem old enough to run a kitchen, but she was sure Hunny knew what he was doing. The restaurant was packed. "It is good to meet you," Haruhi said politely.

"It is good to finally put a face with the name. Haninozuka-san has spoken of you often and always has very nice things to say," Bethany said.

"He has?" Haruhi was taken aback.

"Yes, did you not wonder why the restaurant was called _H-Chan_?" the chef asked looking at the woman curiously.

Haruhi looked from Bethany to Hunny, and she was sure if Mori was in front of her instead of behind, she would be looking at him also. _"He named the restaurant after me?"_ She asked herself. Then she dismissed the thought completely, "I'm sorry, I have been out of the loop for a bit and this is my first time here. It is a little overwhelming." She tried to sound polite and sincere. She tried to sound like she hadn't been fazed by the chef's words, but she couldn't help it, she was moved.

Bethany offered her a smile, "I can understand that. I will let you enjoy your lunch, if you need anything, please let me know." The young chef turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"This way Haru-Chan," Hunny said as he grabbed her hand and led her to a private dining room towards the back.

When they were all seated at the table and the waiter took their orders, the door to the room was closed and they were alone. Haruhi was suddenly nervous and felt like two pairs of eyes were drilling holes into her and trying to see into her very depths. "When did you buy the restaurant Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi croaked. She was nervous and it came through in her voice.

"Haru-Chan, don't be nervous. We are all friends here, right Takashi?" Hunny said sweetly.

"Yes," was the simple reply from Mori.

"I bought the restaurant a year ago Haru-Chan. It was already here, I just changed a couple of things including the name. I didn't like the name. It was so harsh sounding to me. So I named it _H-Chan_ after a good friend who brought to mind a lot of good memories, for the most part," Hunny explained as he watched his female friend turn several shades of red. "So what happened?"

She wanted to pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about, but she couldn't. She crossed her hands and placed them on the table and stared at them as she started to speak, "Right to the point Senpai? Have you been picking up pointers from Kyoya-senpai?" She tried to joke, but it came out strangled. "I have been counting the days since I last saw you. I can tell you that it has been exactly one year, seven months, two weeks, and six days since that night and I have regretted it since then; but took me almost another year to get rid of that pesky problem. He has been gone for almost nine months."

"Why didn't you call Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"I didn't think you would want to see me or talk to me after what I did. He was my fiancé and I still wanted to pick you over him. I didn't think that was right, so I picked him. I thought I was making the right decision, I thought I was choosing love and that the six of you would understand and forgive me in time. I tried calling Hikaru and Kaoru once, but Yasu found out and was mad, so mad. The twins said they didn't want to talk to me anyway, so it was a waste," she said as the tears were starting to form again. This was hard. Going back and remembering the past was never easy, and trying to speak about it to people she thought hated her was even harder.

"Breathe," Mori said looking down at the girl he once thought nothing could break. Something happened in the time they had been apart, she looked almost broken now.

Haruhi took a deep breath and tried to calm herself a bit before she continued, "The day before the party where I walked out, Yasu proposed. I thought I was in love and said yes. He helped me to forget the hurt and pain I went through when Tamaki and I broke up. I knew he was jealous of you guys and didn't like me hanging around you so much. As I look back on it now, I see the control that he started to put over my life. Slowly he started to limit my time with my friends, he always checked up on me, and he tried to make sure I was not with the six of you without him. This all happened before we were engaged. I guess you knew that though since all of you tried to warn me about him."

"Yes, we knew and we could see it," Hunny said quietly. It hurt him when it had happened and he never quite understood why his friend could not be with them and why her boyfriend would treat her the way he did, why he didn't trust her with the hosts.

"You know he was jealous of all of you? He told me one night that I apparently didn't think he was good enough because I had to whore myself out to six rich men in order to be happy. He said that he was just as good as you were, but if I really wanted all of the riches and the money then I was free to leave, but I wasn't really free. I knew that, so I stayed. That was the night I tried calling the twins one last time," she was crying again.

Hunny's eyes started to get tears in them and his hands were in fists. He wanted to teach Yasu a lesson about hurting his friends, "It's ok now, you are rid of him." Mori agreed with his cousin and nodded.

"Finally, I am and am a lot happier since, but missed all of you. I figured after a year and what I did, what I said, I was the last person you would want to see. So I didn't even try to call. The phone call with the twins was still fresh in my mind and I didn't want to hear that again," she cried as she broke down.

Hunny got up from his seat and pulled her into an embrace, "Haru-Chan, no matter what, you are still our friend and we love you. What's done is done. Ok?" He felt her nod against his chest and he looked to his cousin. Mori looked torn. He wanted to punish Yasu and he wanted to comfort Haruhi, but Hunny knew that he wanted the rest of the story. Hunny was sure there was more, but right now was not the time. She was upset enough as it was. There would be more conversation later.


	3. The Truth About Breaking Up

**A/N: I know I have said this before, but you are awesome! This is probably more angsty than a lot of my other stories (besides maybe my twilight story), sorry for that. Stick with me through the next couple of chapters and I promise we will come out on the other side though. In chapter 4, I will let you know what happened on the night she walked away from the hosts. Thank you to my reviewers and the people that have favored/followed the story! The feedback I have received so far has been great. I wanted my first Hunny/Haru story to be a more mature Hunny and therefore I wanted him to be out of Ouran. I do have some ideas for others set in Ouran, but those will be down the line. Without further delay, here is chapter 3. Review if you can. Thanks!**

Chapter 3 – The Truth About Breaking Up

When the trio finished lunch, Bethany came in to check on how everyone liked their meal. "Beth-Chan, it was excellent as always!" Hunny beamed. Mori agreed with his cousin by nodding.

Haruhi smiled up at the chef, "That was one of the best meals I have ever had. Thank you!"

"High praise indeed since Haninozuka-san said that you are a wonderful chef yourself," Bethany said to Haruhi.

Haruhi blushed at the compliment and muttered her thanks, but was too embarrassed to do much more than that. She watched the chef bow and walk out of the room, then Haruhi turned to Hunny, "Ok what exactly have you said about me senpai?"

"Nothing but the truth Haru-Chan," Hunny smiled at his friend.

"I have to go," Mori said looking at his watch.

Hunny looked at the time, "Oh you're right Takashi! Can we drop you off and then have your driver drop us off at my car afterward?"

"Yes," Mori agreed and stood. Haruhi and Hunny followed suit and trailed the tall man out of the restaurant and into the waiting limo.

"So where are you going Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked curious about what was going on in his life. She knew that he was the heir to the Morinozuka businesses and this morning he was teaching at a dojo, but this afternoon he had meetings and was dressed in a suit.

"Deposition with a client," he answered simply.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Takashi is a lawyer Haru-Chan," Hunny giggled, "I thought you knew that."

"I knew he was working on getting his law degree, but I didn't think he was going to practice. No offense Senpai, but you are just so quiet," she finished looking at Mori.

"No offense," Mori said smiling at his young friend. The car stopped and he stepped out in order to make his way to his meeting. He waved good-bye to the occupants in the car and then headed for the building they parked in front of.

"Takashi is actually a really good lawyer Haru-Chan! He only takes on cases that involve Morinozuka or Haninozuka family members so that he has time for the dojos also. He is really good about solving the problems and then he only speaks what he needs to and wins most of his cases," Hunny praised his cousin.

Haruhi was honestly surprised. Mori was just so quiet, but she guessed that didn't mean that he could not be a lawyer or a good one, "Wow that is amazing."

"It is Haru-Chan! You are going to be a great lawyer too. Right?" Hunny looked at her.

"I hope to be a great lawyer like my mom was Hunny-senpai," she replied with a distant look in her eye.

Hunny wondered what the real story was between her and Yasu. He watched her for a few minutes as she stared out the window and decided to invite her over to the apartment that he shared with Takashi, "Haru-Chan, do you want to come over to my apartment? We can talk some more and catch up?"

She turned her head and looked at her friend. "_He probably wanted to talk about what happened and the past. Was she ready to talk about that with Hunny-senpai?"_ She wondered to herself. She knew she wasn't ready to walk away and she wanted him to understand, "Ok senpai, I will come over."

"Great Haru-Chan! We can stop at the bakery on the way and get some cake."

Haruhi smiled and nodded. Some things never changed and for that she was going to be forever grateful.

They finally made it back to the apartment and Haruhi marveled at its size. She could fit four of her apartments into that one apartment and for the first time in a long time her mind brought up the phrase "damn rich bastards". She almost laughed when that popped into her head, it had been so long.

Hunny gave her a tour of the apartment before they settled down in the living room with some tea and the cakes that Hunny had bought on the way home. "Haru-Chan, I know you probably don't want to tell me what happened and you can tell me that you don't want to talk about it if you want, but what happened between you and Yasu? I know you said he was jealous of us and that he controlled you, which we knew, but what happened?" Hunny asked very seriously.

It was rare to see the serious side of Hunny and Haruhi was hit full force with it right now, she couldn't turn away and she felt compelled to tell him everything, "Do you really want to know everything Hunny-senpai?"

"Yes, Haru-Chan I do," Hunny reiterated.

"Ok, but I want to warn you that it won't be pretty. Please let me just get everything out before you say anything. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Well as you know Yasu moved into my apartment building and I met him one weekend. We didn't go to the same school since I went to Todai and he went to a small local college. He always seemed impressed that I had gotten into Ouran and that I had six wealthy guys that would come and visit me often. You also know that he started to control me and my time. It eventually got to the point where I wasn't allowed to be without him unless I was in class or at work.

"The day before I walked away from all of you, he proposed. I was so happy. I thought all of you would be happy for me also, but you weren't. Tamaki said it was him or you. He was my fiancé so I chose him. I knew it was wrong, but I guess I wanted to prove some sort of point. I don't know now. After we left that night, we went back to my place and I was crying. He didn't try to comfort me or hold me; he told me that I was better without those rich bastards in my life. He said you were just using me for your enjoyment and amusement anyway. Then told me that I needed to stop crying for you or you win. I tried, but it was hard," Haruhi wiped a few tears away.

She continued, "So after that, it got worse. If I wasn't home exactly on time, he would wonder where I was and who I was with. He accused me of cheating a couple of times. One day I was talking to my lab partner about our project and Yasu walked up and dragged me away. I had the hand print on my wrist for a week. I knew then that I needed out and tried, but he wouldn't let me. That night I tried to call Hikaru and Kaoru, but they said they didn't want to have anything to do with me. I was no longer a friend of theirs and was not considered their toy any longer." Haruhi couldn't hold back the flood of tears. Hunny gave her a napkin to dry her tears, but as he promised, he still did not say anything. He was seething but he did not say anything.

"Yasu found out that I had called the twins. He slapped me and told me that if I needed to be a whore for six rich men to be happy, to go ahead and leave. He wasn't letting me leave though. I tried to go to the police, but I had no proof at the time. Then he completely snapped. He came up to my apartment and I was getting ready to go to Karuizawa for my school break. He saw me packing and told me that I was not allowed to leave him and started to hit me, but I remembered some of the moves that you taught me and I was able to get away and call the police. They came and took him away. I had a broken arm, some bruised ribs, and some other bruises. I was lucky. He is still in jail and when he gets out, he is not allowed anywhere near me. That was almost nine months ago. Before that night I as able to hide everything from my dad. I didn't want him to worry, but when everything happened he was so freaked out and worried." Haruhi took another napkin from her friend and wiped more of the tears.

"I look back on it all and realize he never knew me and I don't know why I was with him. He never understood why I liked certain songs or why I never liked wearing the frilly clothes. He never understood me. I guess he was just an escape. When Tamaki and I broke up, it hurt. I knew that it was the right thing to do, but it still hurt. It was awkward for a while also, but we worked through it until he started to tell me what I could and could not do. This was worse than before we were dating and he acted like my father, so what did I do, I found a guy that was even more controlling than him just to rebel." She buried her face in the napkin and in her hands. She was ashamed and saddened by what she allowed to happen. She let her pride get in the way and in the end, she was hurt. She was lucky she made it out on the other side.

Haruhi felt arms wrap around her and hold her. She relaxed in the embrace and found herself crying harder and letting Hunny pull her in close, "Shhh Haru-chan. It's ok, I'm here and nothing else is going to happen to you. We all make mistakes and the important thing now is that you are here and safe. You are alright. Don't worry; I won't let anything else happen to you." He rubbed her back and continued to try to sooth her. He wanted to kill Yasu.

When she finally quieted down, he pulled back, "Are you ok Haru-Chan?"

"I am now Senpai," she hiccupped. She was dealing with the aftermath of a hard cry.

"I think we are way past Senpai now," he joked giving her a little smile, "Call me Mitsukuni. Ok? And if you are not comfortable with that, then just Hunny."

"Ok Mitsukuni," she smiled.

He pulled her back into his embrace and kissed the top of her head, "I promise Haru-Chan, I will never let anyone hurt you again." He felt her arms wrap around his waist as she settled against his side and nodded. Within a few minutes he knew that she was asleep. He kissed her again and whispered, "I will protect you Haruhi Fujioka because I love you."


	4. Remembering

**A/N: Thank you to mtnikolle and mythogeek for the help and feedback. Much appreciated. I know that some of you were a little surprised by what Haruhi had gone through, but the good news is that she made it out on the other side. I appreciate all of the reviews I have received for this story and love all of the support! If you didn't see it, I posted a little one shot called Bundle of Joy and I have decided to write a second chapter for it. It should be up in a couple of days. Thank you everyone that have read the stories, you are awesome. Here is the next chapter; you are going to find out what happened the night she left the host club. Review of you can, thanks!**

Chapter 4 – Remembering

Haruhi was stuck in a dream, but it more like a nightmare. It was a bad memory, one that she would have rather forgotten. That night was a mistake and she wished countless times that she could have gone back and changed the outcome, but no matter how much time passed, she still woke up and the decision to leave her friends behind was still her reality. She whimpered as she slept, unable to awake.

Hunny had gotten up and laid her on the couch so that she could sleep. He covered her with a blanket and watched her. He wanted so much to get revenge for her, to make Yasu fear as much as Haruhi feared, and to make sure he knew what it meant to be hit by someone stronger. He wanted to make him pay, but knew that was not a possibility, at least not right now. He continued to watch her sleep and wondered what she was dreaming about when he heard a whimper come from her lips.

Haruhi was so happy. She believed she had a man that she loved and that loved her. Yasu Sato didn't come from the same circles as her best friends, but status had never really been important to her. She knew that it bothered him a bit that he would never have what her six friends had just by being born, so she tried to dissuade his discomfort by reminding him that they were both commoners and came from the same social circle. She didn't care about all of the money or status; she just wanted her dreams and someone beside her that would support her. She thought Yasu was that man.

One night Yasu had come over to her apartment and she cooked him dinner. They were going to eat dinner and watch a movie, just spend some quality time together. Haruhi got the surprise of her life when her boyfriend pulled out a ring and proposed. She was shocked and a small voice inside of her said it was too soon and something didn't feel quite right, but she ignored that voice and said yes. She was excited and happy, and she couldn't wait to share the news with her best friends.

The next night was a small host club dinner party. Although everyone remained in touch after graduating and regularly saw each other, every once in a while they had a fancy dinner in order to catch up and according to Tamaki, give Haruhi something that she doesn't normally get as a commoner. She would always shake her head and roll her eyes muttering, "Damn rich bastards."

Tonight was one of those nights and she was full of nervous energy on the way to the party. She was excited to share her news, but at the same time wondered what reaction this would bring out from her friends. She knew none of them particularly cared for Yasu and all six of them had tried to warn her about him at different times. She thought they were only doing that because they were afraid of losing a friend or looked down upon him because he was a commoner. She reminded them on more than one occasion, she was a commoner also. They said yes, but she was better than him and deserved more. She would just walk away in a huff and later forgive her friends.

When they finally arrived at the Hitachiin mansion, everyone else was waiting for them in the ballroom. Haruhi never understood the need for such a big room when it was only the seven of them plus their dates if someone chose to bring one, but shrugged it off as just being yet another one of their extravagant things. Haruhi and Yasu walked into the ballroom and immediately Haruhi was greeted by the twins in a way that stoked Yasu's jealousy. Hikaru put his arm around her shoulders and Kaoru wrapped his arm around her waist, both rubbing their faces with hers and telling her how much they missed their toy. Tamaki came running from out of nowhere telling the twins to get away from his daughter and that they had no right to touch her. He pulled her into a hug which Mori had to extract her from. Kyoya said a polite hello while he seemed to watch Yasu and when Mori put her down, Hunny attacked her with a hug. She smiled and took it all in stride. This was normal; this was how their group operated.

Yasu looked on the spectacle and could feel his ire rising. Why didn't she tell them to stop? Why did she let them continue to treat her like she belongs to them? She belonged to him! She was his and his alone! He is the one that proposed and he is the one that she was going to marry. He would make sure that those rich idiots never came near her again after the "I do's". His eye twitched when the one they called Hunny finally released Haruhi from his embrace and asked, "Haru-Chan, can I have the first dance?" When she nodded, he couldn't hold it in any longer, "No! She is here with me and therefore will dance with me! She is my fiancée. If you want to dance with someone, I suggest you find your own date. All of you need to back off and leave her alone."

All eyes turned towards Haruhi and she was blushing red. The blushed increased when six voices (yes even Kyoya) asked in unison, "Fiancée?" They all noticed how nervous she looked. Haruhi never looked nervous.

She didn't want to announce her news like this; this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. "Yes, we are engaged. Yasu asked me to marry him last night and I said yes," she said offering a smile to her friends. She wanted them to be happy for her.

Chaos broke out amongst the hosts. Tamaki went ballistic and told Haruhi that she could not marry Yasu who was out of her league. The twins agreed with him and said she deserved better, not someone who would bring her down and controlled her. Kyoya made the comment that it did seem that Yasu manipulated and controlled her to an extent, which she did not like hearing. Hunny told her that she deserved to be happy and he knew that she would not be happy with someone like Yasu. Mori even spoke up and said, "You deserve to be treated better."

She wanted her friends to be happy for her, but all they could do was ruin her happy moment. They seemed to want to tear Yasu down and make him out to be some sort of bad guy. Yes, he liked to know what she was doing when, but that is because he cared, right? She thought if they were real friends, they would have supported her instead of telling her that she couldn't marry him. She was hurt and she snapped, "Hold it! I will remind you, although usually you don't have a problem reminding me, that I am a commoner also. Yasu and I are from the same economic status/class and yet you are saying that he would bring me down? You have used your words to mock me and where I come from more than once over the years."

"The difference is that you have class and he doesn't!" Hikaru said ready to fight.

"Really? From where I am standing, it looks to me that you are the ones without the class! I love him and he loves me. He takes care of me  
and wants to see me happy; I guess he is the only one in this room. Real friends would be happy for me, would support me, and would back me up; but you are not real friends. I guess you never were. I am happy with him, but that doesn't seem to matter to you. You have done nothing but try to sabotage our relationship since it started. You have never even given him a chance and that tells me all that I need to know. You are not my friends and I don't need you or the drama that you bring to my life. If you can't be happy for me, then we have nothing further to say and I hope I never see you again you damn rich bastards. I wish I had never met you to begin with!" Haruhi finished in tears. She grabbed Yasu's hand and fled as she heard the twins and Tamaki yelling behind her. She ran out of the room and away from the six men that were only trying to protect her, her biggest regret.

She woke up with a start yelling, "NO!" She looked around the room and seemed to be still lost to her dream.

Hunny was instantly at her side and had his arms around her, "Haru-Chan, its ok. I am here." He was trying to sooth her and could feel her trembles and the wetness from her tears soaking into his shirt. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why are you being so nice to me right now? Why didn't you just walk away from me today?" Haruhi said as she pulled back from the shelter arms of one Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

He took a deep breath and looked into her sad eyes and started to wipe the tears away with his fingers. He let out a sigh, "Because we have all missed you since that night. I have missed you. Nothing seems right since you left us and although it hurt when you walked away, letting you go again would not be possible for me to do. Takashi missed you also. He was glad we found you again today. We would have contacted you again, but we were afraid that Yasu would do something. We knew how controlling he was."

Haruhi covered her face with her hands, "I am so sorry that I said all of those things that night. I am sorry that I walked away. All of you were just trying to protect me and I threw it back in your faces. I never meant most of what I said. I have missed all of you so much and have felt so empty since I left with Yasu that night. That is what the dream was about, I keep dreaming about that night. Do you want to know the worst part of it?"

"What Haru-Chan?" Hunny gulped. He wasn't sure if he was ready to hear more, but he also knew he would not stop her.

"I knew it was wrong. There was a voice inside of me that told me to say no to the proposal and I didn't. The voice got louder when I was yelling at all of you and then when I walked away, it told me to go back and stay with you, and to let Yasu go. I didn't listen and lost my six best friends and part of myself."

"You didn't completely lose us Haru-chan. Takashi and I are here and we aren't going to leave you again. We won't let you go," Hunny said pulling her back into his arms. When he felt her calm down again, he pulled back and asked if she wanted some tea. She nodded and he got up to go to the kitchen.

Haruhi watched Hunny walk out of the room marveling at the change in him. He had definitely grown up and matured. She used to be the one that would comfort him when tears came to his eyes, and now roles were reversed and he was the one doing the comforting. She smiled at her thoughts and stood up. She looked around the spacious room and noticed a bookshelf with pictures on it. She walked over to it and immediately recognized some of the photos. There was a picture of the host club as a whole when they were all in high school; it had been her first year. There was also a picture of Hunny, Mori, and her when they were at the beach and had gone shellfish hunting. That picture made her shiver with the memory of what happened later that night. She looked at the other pictures. There was one of all of the hosts at Hunny and Mori's graduation and another from when she and the twins graduated.

She continued to look at all of the pictures before one final one caught her eye. It was behind a couple other frames but not hidden. It was a picture of her surrounded by sakura blossoms while she held Usa-Chan. No one else was in the picture and she instantly remembered that day. They had gone to a sakura festival and Hunny was eating all the sweets he could. She offered to hold the bunny so that it wouldn't get dirty. She smiled at the memory.

"It was always one of my favorite pictures of you Haru-Chan," Hunny said from behind her.

She didn't turn around. She continued to look at the picture remembering the day, "I didn't even know someone took a picture of me that day." She finally turned around and looked at the boy become a man, her former senpai. He looked like he wanted to tell her something, but thought better of it.

"You should know better than that, every time we went on a trip, pictures were taken," Hunny chuckled.

Haruhi laughed, "Your right senpai! I mean Mitsukuni." She corrected herself when she caught his look.

They were interrupted by the opening of the door and both turned to see the quietest member of the former host club walk in. Mori turned around and saw Haruhi next to the bookshelf with some of the pictures he and his cousin had collected through the years. He noticed what picture she had in her hands and gave her a small smile. He had taken that picture with his phone for Mitsukuni. She had never been aware that she was being photographed at the time.

"Hi Mori-senpai! How was your deposition?" Haruhi asked trying to fight off the nervousness she was feeling. She knew Hunny forgave her, but did Mori really forgive her or was he acting like he had for his cousin's sake?

"Good," he offered her another smile. He could tell that she was nervous. He put down his things and walked over to where she was and ruffled her hair, "I am glad you are back." He watched a single tear slide down her cheek and then he gave her a hug that he was wondering if she would return. When she did return the hug and whispered, "me too", he knew that they had their friend back for good.

Hunny looked upon the scene and smiled. He thought that the only thing he would have left of Haruhi would be the pictures in the frames. More than once he thought it might be time to pack them up, but he was never able to do it and now he was glad for it. He knew that Takashi knew how he felt about Haruhi and maybe one day he could tell her, but if that day never came at least she was here now and he didn't have to say good-bye to her. At least not the permanent kind of good-bye, "Haru-Chan do you want to sleep over? I will let you sleep with Usa-Chan."


	5. A Chance Encounter

**A/N: Some of you have asked about the other hosts and don't worry, they will be making their appearance soon enough and it will be before the host club dinner that they are not expecting Haruhi to attend. In fact one shows up in this chapter. Haruhi may have missed them all, but is she really ready for all of them to be back in her life? Is she ready for their reception upon seeing her again? We will see. For now, here is the next installment, let me know what you think. Also... the follow-up chapter for Bundle of Joy will be up later today or tomorrow morning, look for that. I did change the status from complete to in progress since I decided to write a new chapter. Poor Haruhi, having Ranka and Tamaki at the hospital when she is in labor may send her over the edge; you know how those two can get. Good thing Takashi (Mori) will be there to help and we can't forget Kyoya and Hunny can help control the most crazy of people. LOL. **

Chapter 5 – A Chance Encounter

"Sleep over? I don't know Mitsukuni. I mean I have school tomorrow and my internship. I am sure you have work or something to get to. Plus are you sure that you want to do a sleep over, we just ran into each other again today after almost two years. I could have turned into a serial killer or some deranged lunatic," Haruhi said looking at her friend. She felt Mori give her a small squeeze and his chest shake ever so slightly. She stepped back from her friend's embrace and looked up at him, "What? It's true!"

Looking down at her, Mori's quiet laugh grew ever so slightly and Hunny joined in the laughter, "Haru-Chan if that was the case, why would you tell us that you were crazy? Also I think you know by now, that we can take care of ourselves."

She narrowed her eyes at her two friends and started to laugh also, "I guess you are right."

"So do you want to sleep over Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked with a soft pleading in his eyes.

"Stay," Mori said quietly from her side. He saw her indecision about staying and knew it was not because she didn't want to stay or spend more time with them. Yes, she was still a little worried about staying after all of this time being apart, but her priority was always school and it appeared it still was. He was proud of her, "We will wake you in time."

She looked up at Mori and then back over to Hunny, the decision was made, "Ok, I will stay and have a sleep over with you two." She suddenly found herself pushed back slightly from the force of the hug that was thrust upon her my Hunny, but somehow she didn't mind it. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him to hug him back. When he said that everything would be ok and that he was there for her, she believed him and for the first time in almost two years had a sense of peace in her heart.

A knock at the door broke them apart and Mori went to answer it. Haruhi froze, she knew that voice. It belonged to one Kyoya Ootori. Hunny felt the change come over her and he knew it was because Kyoya was at the door. He knew that she was already preparing herself for the worst with this meeting.

Kyoya walked in when Mori invited him and the last person he expected to find in the living room of the two oldest hosts was Haruhi Fujioka. He had only come to drop off a couple of files for Hunny and now he was face to face with the girl that abandoned her friends for some commoner who couldn't even treat her right. He pushed his glasses up and they flashed in the light, he saw the girl in question flinch ever so slightly. "Hunny-senpai here are the files that I wanted to give you on the new recruits," he handed Hunny a small  
stack of files and was about to turn around and leave when he was stopped with a hand on his shoulder by Mori.

"Give her a chance," the quiet man told Kyoya. Mori knew they had all been hurt when she left and he knew that Kyoya had taken it really hard. He had started to confide in the girl and let his guard down around her and she walked out without another glance. It hurt Kyoya to be abandoned like that by one of his best friends, but he also knew that Kyoya would never admit that to anyone.

Kyoya stayed where he was without moving. He didn't let any of the emotions or turmoil he was feeling show on his face. To anyone that didn't know him, he was calm, cool, and collected; the epitome of a ruthless business man. Mori and Hunny knew differently. He was confused, angry, hurt, and off balance by the appearance of Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan knows that she made a mistake and she is really sorry Kyo-Chan! I ran into her this morning at the café we used to all go to and before you walk away, you need to know that she is not with Yasu any longer. She missed us just as much as we missed her," Hunny said speaking for Haruhi who seemed to be in too much shock at seeing another host to speak.

Kyoya, who had looked over to Hunny while he had been speaking, turned his eyes back to Haruhi. She was looking at her feet. He wondered if she really understood what she had done that night, how much hurt she caused, "Is that right?"

Haruhi's eyes shot up and looked at Kyoya. She finally started to find her voice and quietly said, "Yes, it is right. I didn't plan to run into Mitsukuni, but it happened. I had been missing all of you and when I heard his voice, I had to try to talk to him. You may not believe me, but I am so sorry for what happened that night. It has haunted me ever since and I regret choosing him over you."

"It takes more than an 'I'm sorry' to earn my trust again Haruhi," Kyoya said. He was surprised at her use of Hunny's first name, but hid it well. He knew that she meant what she said, but he was never one to forgive so easily.

"I know, Kyoya. I don't expect it to be easy and I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I would like to try and I want you to give me a chance. Nothing has felt right without my six best friends the past couple of years. You were right about him and I should have listened," Haruhi whispered looking down at her feet again. She could feel the intensity of his gaze through the glare on his glasses and couldn't hold it any longer.

"We'll see. I can't promise anything though," he finally said on a sigh. He turned to Hunny, "Please review the files and let me know your recommendations as soon as you can. Thank you." Kyoya gave one last look at Haruhi and then left. His heart leapt when he had seen her upon entering the apartment and when he left, there was a small ball of hope in the middle of his chest. He tried to squash it and say that it would take time for him to allow her into his life, but it was still there no matter how much he wanted to deny it and make it stop, and part of him was happy to see her once again.

Haruhi let out a breath she had been holding. Facing the shadow king on a good day when you are friends could be intimidating. Facing the shadow king when you are on his shit list is truly a terrifying feat. She felt a hand on her head and looked up to see Mori in front of her with a worried look. "He needs time," was all he said to her, but it made her smile a little.

"Don't worry Haru-Chan; Kyo-Chan will be fine. Takashi is right; he just needs a little bit of time. He will be alright though. Okay?" Hunny said trying to help his friend get over her latest host confrontation.

"Okay. I know what I did hurt all of you and Kyoya isn't one to trust easily. I am sure that has not changed in the last couple of years," Haruhi whispered. She was trying to hold back tears. She is not sure why she thought that it might be easier to face the others than it was really going to be, but after the meeting with Kyoya, her resolve was a bit shaken. Hunny and Mori had been there to welcome her back with open arms, but they were probably the most understanding out of everyone in the group. The rest of them would make her face different levels of difficulty before they welcomed her back at all.

Hunny tried to get her mind off of Kyoya and the other hosts for now and said, "Haru-Chan why don't you decide what sounds good for dinner and I will reheat the tea while Takashi changes."

She nodded at her friend knowing that he was trying to get her mind off other things, it didn't work, but it was a good try, "Ok Mitsukuni." Instead of thinking about what type of food sounded good for dinner, she followed Hunny into the kitchen and started to look through their refrigerator and pantry. There wasn't much in it and although that should not have surprised her, it did, "You and Mori-senpai live in this apartment alone, but you have no food. Do you eat out all of the time?"

"No, Haru-chan. Our maid has Sundays and Mondays off and usually goes grocery shopping on Tuesday before she comes in to clean. She also makes our meals for us unless we decide to go out or cook for ourselves," Hunny said smiling at Haruhi.

Haruhi faced palmed. She should have known. They moved out, but they still have a maid. She found herself laughing and thought to herself, _"Well at least it is only one and only five days a week, the other hosts would probably require more help than that."_

"Are you ok Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked the laughing girl. He wondered if she was getting hysterical after everything that happened that day.

"Yah, Mitsukuni, I was just thinking to myself. If you want, we can go to the grocery store and I can cook tonight. Unless you want to order take out or go out," she said. She knew better than to try to limit them with their choices, but she would rather not spend the extra money on going out right now and she wanted to cook for them after everything they had done for her.

"I haven't had one of your home cooked meals in a long time Haru-Chan! Let's go to the store and if you are ok with it, you can cook. I always loved your cooking and have missed it," Hunny said excitedly.

"Ok, let's do that then," Haruhi smiled at the excitement she saw emerging from him.

Mori came out of his room in jeans and a t-shirt, looking a lot more comfortable than he had in the suit. Hunny immediately launched himself at his cousin when he saw him and animatedly told him what the plan for dinner was. Mori offered her a smile. He had missed her cooking too and was looking forward to eating the meal with her, although he was sure that his happiness could not begin to match his small cousin's.

After a quick trip to the grocery store, they had everything they needed for dinner and for the sleep over including a few cakes. Haruhi started on dinner and shooed the two cousins out of the kitchen. She told them they would only be in her way and banished them to any other part of the house. Hunny laughed and went into the living room with Mori.

While she cooked, Hunny filled Mori in on what happened since their separation earlier that day. He told the tall man everything and like Hunny, Mori felt rage against Yasu and wanted to do what he could to protect Haruhi. She may have walked out, but they had also turned their backs on her. Mori knew that she hated being told what to do and between Tamaki and the twins, she had reached her limit and did anything she could to prove that it was her life. He wondered sometimes if things had been handled differently, if it would have changed the outcome and they would not have lost her. He knew Hunny felt the same way, but the others never wanted to look at it from a different perspective or take responsibility for their own part in everything. Yes, it was ultimately her choices and her decisions, but they did what they could to push their choices on her. Many people in similar situations would have rebelled and chosen something else to prove a point. It didn't make it right, but it did make you think.

Mori also knew that Hunny was in love with Haruhi. He had been since high school, but never told her. He thought about both of his charges and the changes they had gone through. Both had matured and changed. The little kid like boy had become a man and Haruhi was witnessing those changes herself. Mori wondered if it would draw her to him, or if she will always see Mitsukuni as a younger brother and friend. He hoped not because he wanted his cousin to be happy and to have the love of his life by his side. No other woman had measured up to Haruhi, and he didn't think anyone ever would.

Both men were pulled out of their discussion and thoughts by Haruhi telling them that dinner was ready. They both washed up and then sat down at the dining room table with her.

Dinner conversation was easy. There was reminiscing about good times and talk of what was happening in each other's lives now. Haruhi felt happy until the panic set it. She forgot to call her father and she heard her phone's ring tone. Ranka was calling and probably worried that she was hurt or worse, dead. He was still overly dramatic and Haruhi rushed to her phone, but missed the call, "Crap!"

"Is everything ok Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked. Both he and Mori had seen the panic on her face and then they witnessed her leaping for her phone.

"Yah, I forgot to call my dad and let him know that I wouldn't be home and that was him calling me. He is probably freaking out," she responded as she was calling her father back. When he answered, she had to take the phone away from her ear. Hunny and Mori laughed, some things did not change.

"Haruhi are you alright? Daddy is so worried! You are not home and then you didn't pick up when I called you. I was afraid that you were hurt on the side of the road somewhere!" Ranka yelled.

"I'm fine dad. I ran into some old friends and we have been hanging out today. Then they invited me over for dinner and a sleep over, I was so caught up with everything, I forgot to call. I am perfectly safe," Haruhi said calmly.

"What old friends? Do I know them?" Ranka said sounding excited. He knew that she had closed herself off from a lot of people since Yasu came and left.

"Um actually, yah you do know them. It is Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai," she murmured. There was dead silence over the phone. After a minute or two Haruhi looked at the phone to make sure that the call had not disconnected, "Dad are you still there?"

"Hunny and Mori from the host club?" her father asked quietly.

"Yah, I ran into Mitsukuni at a café and we have been talking and hanging out today. Mori met up with him at the café and we all had lunch together. Now I am at their apartment and we are eating dinner," she nervously said. Her father was hardly ever calm. He knew everything that happened between her and the hosts. She finally confessed everything to him after Yasu was put in jail. He only knew tidbits before then.

"Are you sure that you are ok?" he asked worried. He didn't want his baby hurt any more. He knew that they were trying to help her, but in the end, no one was there.

"Yah dad, I am fine. This is a good thing, I promise," she smiled.

"Well ok if you say so."

"I do."

"Well I am just so happy that you have found your old friends again! Don't worry about me, I will eat something at the bar tonight. You be careful and I will talk to you later. I love you!" Ranka gushed. He crossed his fingers and said a prayer that she could finally move forward and that this really was a good thing. He would kill them if they hurt her.

"I will dad. I love you too," Haruhi grumbled and ended the call. She walked back to the table and sat down in her chair, "Sorry guys. That was my dad."

Hunny who had been holding in his giggles, could no longer hold in the laughter and let it out, "He hasn't changed at all Haru-Chan!"

She looked up at Mori who was smiling and nodding, and then she turned her gaze to the laughing Hunny. She shook her head and started to giggle a bit too, "No he hasn't changed at all. He is still dramatic and protective."

"He loves you," Mori said to her.

"Yah, he does. He was there when everything fell apart and he has been a little more overzealous since then, but I understand and most of the time I just go with it," Haruhi said.

"Hearing him on the phone reminded me of the first day we surprised you at your house and he walked in on Tamaki over you and both of you were on the floor," Hunny snickered.

The trio continued to recount memories of Haruhi's father for the rest of dinner and through dessert. When she was sitting there listening to Hunny tell another story, she smiled at how truly lucky she was right now. The other hosts may not be as easy, but she wasn't one to give up without a fight. She was stubborn to a fault after all.


	6. Shadow King Forgiveness

**A/N: As I sit here and write this next chapter, my heart is full of grief for the families in Connecticut affected by today's shooting. Please take a moment and say a prayer for them if you are a believer or a moment of silence. Thank you. I hope as we go through this holiday season, all of you are able to hug someone close to you and tell them that you love them. I hope all of your wishes come true and you are surrounded by loved ones. (: You are an amazing group of people and I thank you for the support and encouragement you have given to me. I actually didn't mean to have such a long chapter, but hope you like it.**

Chapter 6 – Shadow King Forgiveness

Haruhi didn't stay up too late with Mori or Hunny. She knew that she still had to get up early and go to school. Not to mention that she had to go to her internship and work. It was going to be a long day and without sleep she would not make it through. So reluctantly she went to the guest room and turned in by ten that night so that she could be ready for the next day.

That night she dreamed of walking away from the club like she normally did, but there was more to it. She found herself on a hill overlooking a meadow. Nothing could be seen except flowers and tall grass that were moving with the breeze. She walked around the top of the hill and looked in each direction. There was nothing there, but suddenly she heard a small laugh behind her. She knew that laugh and turned around; moving in the direction the laugh came from. Haruhi looked down the hill and saw Hunny on Mori's back making their way towards her at the top. As they got closer, she noticed that Hunny aged and grew and Mori eventually put him down to walk on his own. By the time both of them made it to the top, they had matured and were the men she ran into that very day. Both hugged her and Hunny was laughing again.

Haruhi stood back and admired her friends and how they had grown when she noticed Hunny was pointing to the other side of the hill. He told her to go look and when she reached the other side and looked down the hill, Kyoya was making his way towards her, a phone in his hand and up to his ear. His glasses were glinting in the sunlight. He looked up and she got a chill, but then he smiled at her. Her heart felt like and she smiled back. When he reached the top of the hill, he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Welcome back." He then turned her around and pushed her in another direction.

Haruhi was confused about why the Shadow King would smile at her a genuine smile and then push her, but he was there and she wasn't going to argue. She walked forward and looked down another side of the hill. Walking her way, but not looking up was Hikaru and Kaoru. She was suddenly very nervous about seeing them after what happened when she spoke to them the last time, but when they looked up with a mischievous grin and yelled, "Our toy", she let herself relax a little. When they reached the top, they both embraced her and wouldn't let go until she was thoroughly red and breathless from their teasing. She pulled back and noticed that they had gotten older, but they were still very playful.

She felt that something was missing and looked around to the group that had been assembled. Suddenly all five boys pointed to the one side of the hill that no one had scaled yet. She quickly went over there and looked down. Tamaki was on his way up the hill. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. The others had lined up behind her and prevented escape. When Tamaki reached the apex of the hill, he opened his arms to her, "My daughter, you have returned to your family! We missed you!" He grabbed her and started swinging her around. Soon she couldn't breathe and at first she was just happy to be welcomed back by him, but then she decided she needed oxygen and reached towards where Mori and Hunny were standing. Only it wasn't Mori that came to save her, it was Hunny.

Haruhi awoke from her dream with a start. Hunny was shaking her awake and telling her that it was time to wake up. She looked at the clock on the nightstand, she slept through the alarm and it was 15 minutes past the time she was supposed to wake up, "Thank you Mitsukuni! I don't know what happened."

"No problem Haru-Chan! I was up and heard the alarm, but you never turned it off so I thought I better check on you. Are you ok?" Hunny said looking into her eyes.

Haruhi saw the worry in his brown eyes and smiled, "I am alright. I was just having a dream and I guess I was lost to it in a way."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later, right now I need to get ready for school."

Hunny stood up from his seat on the side of the bed, "Ok Haru-Chan, I will cook up some breakfast for us while you get ready. Then I will give you a ride to school."

She giggled a little, "Ok, I will let you take me to school this time." Her eyes followed him out of the room and when the door was closed, she flopped back onto her back and wondered where that dream had come from. It wasn't a bad dream, it was just weird. She figured she probably had it because she had seen three out of the six hosts the day before and they were slowly coming back into her life. She only hoped that it would eventually be as happy as the dream had been. She got up and went to get ready for the day.

Since Hunny dropped her off at school, she was actually a little early and didn't feel stressed trying to rush to class. She found herself thinking about Hunny a lot that day. He had changed a lot and she couldn't help but appreciate those changes. She also thought about Mori, but she found her thoughts constantly returning to Hunny.

Haruhi had a small break between classes and decided to get something to drink. As she was sitting down and drinking her juice, she watched how the grass danced in the wind and petals from the trees floated down to the ground. Watching all of that, made her think of her dream. Kyoya's response yesterday wasn't the acceptance it was in her dream. She knew that it would take time. It had taken a long time to even start building her friendship with him and as the years past, their friendship grew. He didn't trust easily and she knew forgiveness would be even harder to come by. She accepted that and just hoped that he would give her a chance. She hadn't seen the other three yet, but knew it wasn't going to be that easy. She wished that one day they could all be as close as they once were and the way they were in her dream. Some may call that wishful thinking, but she figured if Mitsukuni and Mori could come back into her life and want to be there, anything is possible.

Haruhi went through the rest of her morning and school and then arrived at the law office where she interned. It wasn't the greatest and she got a lot of meaningless grunt work, but that is what interns were for, to do the jobs that no one else wanted to do. She filed, stuffed envelopes, made copies, and whatever else they decided to give her while she was there. She completed each task with a smile because she knew that they could help make or break her law career. She just thought she would learn a little more while on the job.

Haruhi made it to her little desk and looked at the different piles that were waiting for her. She had a stack of documents that needed copies and a stack that needed to be filed. She got herself situated and decided to make the copies first. As she made her way to the copy machine, she heard a small commotion coming from the front of the office. People sounded like they were surprised to see someone and were trying to impress them at the same time. She ignored it deciding it wasn't worth her time to get wrapped up in the office gossip or clients.

She reached the copy machine and made sure that it was stocked with paper and when she was done, she noticed that it had gotten unusually quiet around her. When she looked around, she noticed people were staring at her. Then she heard someone clear his throat behind her and she slowly turned around and received a huge surprise, Kyoya was standing there with his hands in his pockets looking at her, "Kyoya-senpai?"

"Miss Fujioka, Mr. Ootori is here to see you," one of the partners explained to her.

She heard the stress he gave Kyoya's name and assumed he was telling her how to properly address this very important person. She moved her gaze from Kyoya to her boss and could see the questions in his eyes, but she wasn't about to explain anything to him. Her gaze returned to Kyoya, "Mr. Ootori, what can I help you with?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the partner visibly relax.

Instead of addressing the woman who asked him a question, Kyoya turned to the man that was standing next to him, "I require Miss Fujioka's assistance this week. Please make sure that you do nothing with her spot as your intern and she will return to work next week. Is that acceptable?" It really wasn't a question, but he knew that such a request would raise questions and he decided to play the polite card and let him think he was asking for something.

"Yes, that will not be a problem. Miss Fujioka, please gather your things and we will see you next week," he rushed. He would do anything to get in the good graces of an Ootori, especially the one that was named the successor. If Kyoya wanted someone from his staff, he would give him anyone he wanted. Although he did question why such a man would want with his intern, he decided he would get his answers next week when she returned to work.

"I am sorry, but I have a lot of work to do," Haruhi said plainly. She didn't want to abandon the jobs assigned to her. She felt it her obligation to at least finish what she started. She got suddenly very nervous when she saw Kyoya raise his eye brow, but didn't back down.

"We will have someone else work on those items for you," her boss said as he grabbed the stack from her and pushed her towards her desk.

It appeared she did not have a choice. She let out a sigh, "Fine, let me just gather my things and I will be right there Kyo, I mean Mr. Ootori."

Kyoya nodded and turned to wait for her by the entrance of the office. He had been up all night thinking about her and everything that happened. He had kept tabs on her basics: where she lived, where she was in school, how Yasu seemed to disappear from her life about nine months ago, her jobs, and internship; but a lot of information was missing and he had a lot of questions. He thought about what Hunny had said and decided she owed him answers. He would listen to what she had to say and then decide what to do from there. Hunny was right, they had all missed her and nothing was quite the same since she left. He wasn't going to make this easy, but something told him to try.

Haruhi met him up at the front of the office. She was nervous and scared about what he had planned for her. She figured though she it couldn't be too horrible if she didn't get her fired from her internship and told them to keep her spot open. When she had reached him, she cleared her  
throat, "I am ready Mr. Ootori."

Kyoya turned around when he heard her voice and nodded, "Let's go, my car is out front." He proceeded to lead the way. He didn't bother to check if she was following him, he just expected her to follow and when he could hear an echoing pair of steps on the tile in the foyer of the building, he knew that she was and a little bit of tension eased knowing that she was there.

When they had both exited the building, Haruhi started wondering what he could possibly want with a week of her life. He was the shadow king, he wanted something and she could not fathom what that could be, she only knew that if she wanted to count him as a friend again, she needed to go along with this for now. She followed him into the waiting limo. Once the door was closed, she felt she needed to say something, "Mr. Ootori, I just want to say that…"

He exhaled in a rush and loudly, "Please don't call me that. We may not be as close as we once were, but it somehow doesn't feel quite right when you say it."

"Ok Kyoya-senpai. I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry for everything. I know that it takes more than that to prove it to you though."

"Yes Haruhi, it does."

She could feel his gaze on her and started to squirm, "Then what did you want? Why did you ask them to let me go for the week? If you want to torture me or interfere with my career, you could have done it by ruining my internship."

He chuckled humorlessly, "I could have done it a million different ways. Do not forget who I am and what I am capable of Haruhi."

She gulped, "I remember Kyoya-senpai. You were the shadow king and I guess you always will be."

Another laugh, "I guess I am at that."

"Where are we going Senpai?" She asked shakily.

"Don't worry. I am not going to put you in the dungeon to be tortured, yet," he smirked at her.

"Yet?" Haruhi gasped. He always did know how to freak her out.

"We are going to my house. I figured it was best to talk in private. There are too many ears if we were to go somewhere public. I figured if you can win me over like you did Hunny and Mori, then we will see what we can do about the others."

Haruhi swallowed and sat back. She tried to calm her nerves and shaking, but it wasn't working. Kyoya was probably one of the more unforgiving hosts and she felt like he was already against forgiving her. She wondered if he was just doing this for Hunny and Mori, but decided against asking. Instead she leaned against her seat and stared out the window waiting for her time with the executioner.

They finally arrived at his house. When the driver opened the door, Kyoya got out and Haruhi followed. As much as she wanted him to forgive her and be her friend again, she knew he was a hard man. It had taken a long time to build up trust and their friendship, but it happened and now she felt like she was at square -100.

He led her into a study and shut the door behind him. She assumed it was his, but decided it might not be because he might not want to get blood on his carpet. She snickered at her own thoughts as he gestured for her to sit down on a couch in the sitting area. She knew he wanted to know what she had been laughing about when she looked up and saw his raised eyebrow. Did she dare tell him? Yes, she did because she was still Haruhi and she was still blunt, "I was wondering if this was your office, but then thought that it might be someone else's so that you wouldn't get blood on the carpet."

He rolled his eyes. She hadn't changed much. She had changed physically a bit, her hair was longer and she seemed a bit thinner, but she was still very much the same Haruhi, "It is my office. If you get blood on the carpet or the furniture, I am sure you have commoner wisdom on how to clean it up."

This was the Kyoya she remembered and she couldn't take offense to the comment, "I am sure I can come up with something."

They were interrupted by a maid that brought in tea service. When she left and Haruhi had served the tea at Kyoya's request, the interrogation started, "What is your game Haruhi?"

"Game? I don't have a game Senpai," Haruhi responded confused.

"So you just happen to be in the coffee shop and happen to run into Hunny?"

"Yes, I had finished morning classes and did not have to be anywhere since I was not scheduled to work and my internship told me to take the afternoon off. I decided I wasn't ready to go home and went to that café to study a bit and to relive old memories of all of us. I was attempting to read when I heard Mitsukuni's voice. I had just been thinking about all of you and was missing you; I almost thought I was dreaming. I got up and walked up to him, but instead of a graceful hello, I slipped on the wet floor and fell down. He is the one that helped me up and back to my table."

"I see. Anything else?"

"We talked while he waited for Mori and then they invited me to lunch. I wasn't lying in wait Kyoya-senpai if that is what you are thinking!"

"What about Yasu?"

"He is in jail, although not for too much longer," she said quietly.

"Why?"

Haruhi took a long look at Kyoya and decided it was time to be completely honest with him. She told him the whole story. When she was done he knew of the controlling way, the phone call with the twins, the beatings, he knew it all. Tears were sliding down her face again by the end of her recounting and she took the handkerchief that Kyoya offered her.

"I guess that would explain why Yasu seemed to be out of the picture. Why didn't you try to contact us after everything was over with?" Kyoya asked.

"What do you mean out of the picture?" Haruhi countered.

"I still kept tabs on you, but it was just surface stuff. I didn't know what happened or where he was. I can assure you that if I had known, he would not be in a regular prison right now. So why didn't you contact us?"

She couldn't look at him when she answered, "I was scared and ashamed. I figured after the phone call with the twins, no one wanted to talk to me. Not after the way I left. I honestly believed that I would never see any of you again and that I had lost my chance when I chose him over you. I regret that night every day and I wish I could change it, but I can't."

"I have often wished, along with the others, for a different outcome to that night also. We were trying to protect you, but I can understand why you did what you did."

Haruhi's head shot up, "You can?"

Kyoya smirked at her, "Yes, I can. Some of us, Tamaki and Hikaru, were a bit overzealous with the demands that you stop seeing Yasu. I also know that Tamaki had gotten worse after you two broke up with trying to play the father role and I can understand how you may have wanted to prove that you were your own person and he couldn't tell you what to do. Unfortunately all of us were thrown into the same bucket."

She looked down at her clasped hands and nodded. She had thrown them all into the same category as Tamaki and later Hikaru when they tried to tell her that Yasu was bad news. "You will probably never understand how much I regret that or how sorry I really am."

Kyoya moved from his place in a chair opposite the couch to sit next to Haruhi on the couch. In a very unKyoya-like manner he placed one arm around her shoulders and used his other hand to lift her face to where she was looking at him, "I might not understand it all, but I do understand and I accept your apology."

"Y-You do?" Haruhi said surprised.

"Yes, it hasn't been the same since you quit us and I know that you are sorry for that night. You seem to have punished yourself enough and although, I could come up with some additional punishments, I think we will forgo that for now. Just be happy that you are not in debt to us still," he said seriously before giving her a real smile when he noticed her fear at the word debt. "Relax. I am not starting a new one. Well at least not yet."

Haruhi chuckled, "Thank you Kyoya-senpai."

"You know we are not in school any longer, well you are, but I'm not. I think you are safe to drop the senpai."

She gave him the smile that help dub her the natural host and said, "Ok Kyoya."

"Now you have three hosts on your side and there are three others that don't think too highly of you right now. I am having dinner with all of the old hosts next weekend. That will give us a week and a half to see what we can do about the others," Kyoya said as he removed his arm and walked to his desk.

"I know about the dinner. Mitsukuni already invited me to come."

Kyoya was a little shocked by this news, but didn't show it. "Well then you know that it is a monthly thing and your attendance will be mandatory going forward." He looked up from what he was doing in time to see her roll her eyes, "Now as for the others, Tamaki is in France until Saturday so we cannot go and see him until this weekend. Hikaru and Kaoru are currently in town and we can go to see them tomorrow. I will set up the appointment and see if Hunny and Mori can attend with us."

"Are you sure about this?" Haruhi asked hesitantly.

"If you want to try to have all six of us back in your life, then yes. It is the best way to do this. If we wait for the dinner then that could make for a public spectacle and we don't want that. Do we?" He eyed her with a very serious shadow king look.

She squirmed in her seat under his gaze, but finally said, "No, we don't want that. So does this mean that you are back in my life?" She wanted to make absolutely sure that he was giving their friendship another chance and not just forgiving her.

"Yes, it does. I am willing to give you another chance on the condition that when we offer advice, you not act like a child and storm off when you don't get your way."

She wanted to roll her eyes and glare at him, but she controlled herself. It would have been wasted anyway since he was looking down at his computer and typing, "I will if you guys try not to control my life. I think I have had enough of that."

He looked up when she said that. He could only imagine how bad it really was and agreed she had had enough. He would make sure that when Yasu got out of jail, he stayed away from her permanently. "I believe you probably have, but I ask that if you feel like we are controlling you, that you talk to us first. And please be aware that I cannot control how Tamaki acts, I believe you are still the lost daughter to him."

"I will discuss it with you and will make a mental note about Tamaki."

Kyoya smirked at her, "You really haven't changed much."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing given the circumstances, but we will see what happens in the future."

Haruhi smiled at him and nodded. She felt better and now that Kyoya was on her side, she was half way back to having all of her friends in her life again. She was brought out of thoughts when her cell phone rang. She quickly grabbed it and noticed that it was getting late. She would need to leave soon if she wanted to get to work on time. She answered the phone and heard a very excited voice on the other end, "Hi Mitsukuni."

"Haru-Chan, do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Hunny asked.

"I would love to, but I have to work tonight," Haruhi explained. She was disappointed that she would have to go to her job instead of to dinner with her friend. She wasn't sure why, but she was really looking forward to seeing him again more so than the others. She figured it was probably because he was the one to find her and the one that she spilled everything to first.

"Actually Haruhi, I have already contacted your place of employment and you have the next week off in order to prepare for the dinner," Kyoya interrupted.

"Hold on Mitsukuni," she growled into phone. "What the hell do you mean by that Kyoya? I have to work to earn money for certain items. I am not a rich bastard like you are. Remember what I said about control?"

"Yes, well Haruhi, I did that before I went to your law firm and don't worry about your expenses over the next week. Everything will be covered," Kyoya said simply. His voice was telling her not to argue with him.

"Fine, but next time you have to ask me. Maybe I needed that money for books or fees or something," Haruhi grumbled.

"If that is the case Haruhi, just let us know the amount and we will make sure it is taken care of; and don't worry, I won't even make you owe a debt," Kyoya replied.

Haruhi shot him a glare and put the phone back up to her face, "It looks like I am suddenly free for dinner."

"Are you with Kyo-Chan? Is everything alright?" Hunny asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine. We talked it all out and he has a plan for the others," she said.

"That is wonderful Haru-Chan! We need to celebrate. Ask if Kyo-Chan can come to dinner also, ok?" Hunny sounded so ecstatic upon hearing that Kyoya forgave her.

Haruhi looked over to the shadow king, "Can you come to dinner with us?"

"I believe that could be arranged. It would make it easier to discuss my plan if we are all in the same room together," Kyoya said without looking up.

"Yes, he can come also," Haruhi spoke into the phone.

"Yay! Meet Takashi and I at our place by 6:30 then," Hunny instructed.

Haruhi agreed to that before she hung up the phone. She knew that she should be happy that Kyoya is doing all of this, but at the same time she was a little irritated that he went behind her back. She was trying to just let it go though since it happened before he heard the whole story. "Stupid shadow king and his shadow king ways," Haruhi mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that," Kyoya smirked moving away from his desk and returning to the sitting area.

Haruhi blushed and looked a bit scared, but there was nothing she could really do about it, "Mitsukuni said to meet he and Mori at their apartment by 6:30."

"That is acceptable. Do you need to go home before dinner?"

"Yah, I do," Haruhi said as she stood up. "Well I guess I will see you at dinner."

Kyoya stood up also, "I will take you to your apartment and let you change. Then we can ride over to Hunny and Mori's together."

She nodded and accepted his offer, "Do you think I have a shot with the other three?"

"I know they were hurt, but if you convinced me, I think you can convince them. It may just be a little harder, but I think you have a very good chance of having all six of us consider you a friend again," Kyoya said simply before he led her out of the house.

She really hoped that he was right and said a silent prayer that everything would work in her favor in the end. As she climbed back into the limo and Kyoya gave his driver the address, she realized having the hosts in her life again would definitely make it more interesting and she couldn't wait.


	7. Dinner Plotting

**A/N: Have I told you all lately that you are great? You are! I got up this morning and checked my stats and for the first time ever my stories (all of them together) had over 1000 views. This was a first for me and made me so excited. Thank you! A huge thank you to mythogeek, mtnikolle, Dessi16, and stylewriter565 on helping me work through my ideas for this story. I have a better idea of where things will head now (but that can always change. LOL). Ok now on to a little business… I am planning a holiday story, but not sure of what pairing to use with Haruhi. I am letting my readers decide. You have plenty of time. I have the poll up on my profile (this is my first one so hopefully I did it right, LOL) and it will be up for the next 5-6 days. My plan is to write the story and have it posted by the 23****rd****. Let the voting begin. **

Chapter 7 – Dinner and Plotting

If there was one thing that the Shadow King prided himself on was having information and being able to plan for anything. That was what made him so good at his job in the host club and what eventually led to him being named heir of the Ootori Empire. Now it would serve to help get Haruhi back in the club so to speak. He knew the twins would be the hardest to crack since they had felt completely abandoned by the one person that had completely crossed over into their world. Tamaki still talked of his lost daughter and hoped one day she would be like the prodigal son and return. Kyoya did not see Tamaki being too much of a hurdle, but when you are Kyoya Ootori, the shadow king of Ouran High School, you plan for ever contingency.

Haruhi and Kyoya pulled up to her apartment and Haruhi rushed out of the car. She told Kyoya she would be back soon and fully expected him to wait in the car. He didn't. She didn't look behind her when she flew up the stairs and therefore did not notice that Kyoya was following her. In fact until she tried to close the door and he put his hand out to stop it, she had no clue that he was behind her, "Kyoya, I'm sorry, I thought you stayed in the car."

"As you can see that is not the case. Now may I come in? I was hoping to say hello to your father while we were here," Kyoya said calmly and watched Haruhi jump away from the door allowing him to enter. He figured with the long absence of the host club, it was probably good to make nice with the overprotective father again, especially after the story that Haruhi had relayed to him. Ranka was probably very leery of any men around his daughter regardless if they are old friends or not.

"Haruhi was that Kyoya's voice I heard?" Ranka said coming around the corner with a towel on his head. When he looked up and saw his daughter and Kyoya standing near the doorway, he screamed.

Haruhi groaned, "I am just going to go get ready for dinner."

"Of course, I am sure Ranka and I can catch up until you are ready to go," Kyoya smirked.

"Yes, yes we can do that! Oh how I have missed all of you boys. Haruhi has not been the same since the breakup with all of you. Of course she never told me anything until much later, but I could tell. A daddy always knows. Oh listen to me, would you like some tea Kyoya?" Ranka gushed as he pulled the younger man into the living room.

"That would be lovely. Thank you," Kyoya said politely as he sat down. He laughed inwardly, _"He hasn't changed a bit. If anything he is even more flamboyant than before."_ Kyoya's previous discussions with Ranka always yielded information for him and of course he supplied the older man with information so that he knew what was going on with his daughter. He realized he kind of missed the talks, but knew he would get over that soon enough. His attention was brought back to Ranka when he entered the living room with the tea service and sat down across from him.

"You have no idea how happy I am that Haruhi has found you, Hunny, and Mori again. She has just been so depressed since everything happened and after she was finally able to get rid of that no good, rotten, disgusting, man, and I use that term very loosely, she threw herself into her studies and has never come up for air. She has no life besides school and work. Tonight is the first real smile I have seen in over a year," Ranka said sadly. He wanted Kyoya to understand that it hurt his baby when they were not there for her. That she did truly love them as her friends and she needed them in her life again.

Kyoya nodded, "We are happy to have her back also."

"Are you really? Did you miss my baby as much as she missed you? I knew you would. She said that none of you would want her back, but I knew that she was wrong. Who wouldn't want her around? She is perfect!" Ranka gushed and then turned suddenly very serious and leaned forward, "He is set to get out in the next month."

Ranka knew that Haruhi believed that Yasu would just leave her alone when he got out because he would be ordered to and there would be a restraining order, but he knew men like that did not give up. Yasu blamed Haruhi for what happened and he was very possessive and controlling of her. He hoped that by sharing this information with Kyoya, the younger man would take the hint make sure that she was protected. She was all that Ranka had left and he could not lose her to her stubbornness. Ranka sighed; she was so much like her mother.

"I already have people checking on all of that for me and do not worry; we will make sure that she remains safe," Kyoya responded just as quietly. He knew that Haruhi would not want the protection, but he thought it was foolish to not use it when it was available. She wanted them back in her life and that came with a few "perks". They would not control her, but they would protect her.

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you," Ranka whispered. His mood suddenly exploded and he was once again the flamboyant drag queen, "So what have you and all of those handsome devils been up to? Is the blonde idiot still an idiot?"

Kyoya chuckled. Ranka always did know how to quickly move past things when he got what he wanted, well except for the subject of Tamaki. Apparently, Ranka still didn't appreciate him too much. "Everyone has been working in family businesses for the most part and Tamaki is still Tamaki," Kyoya said giving Ranka his old hosting smile.

"Well time has been very kind to you! You are still just as handsome as ever and I am sure the same can be said about the others," Ranka said dreamily.

Kyoya shook his head, "I thank you for the compliment."

Haruhi came into the room at that time, "I am ready to go. Dad I will be back later. Let's go Kyoya."

Kyoya looked up at Haruhi who was dressed in a jade green knee length dress with capped sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. He was impressed. She looked good in the dress. He gave one last smile to Ranka and stood up telling the father that he would make sure to keep in touch once again. Inwardly he thanked Haruhi's impeccable timing. They went out to the waiting limo and were on their way to Hunny and Mori's house.

When they arrived at the apartment, Kyoya knocked on the door and it was immediately opened so that they could be ushered in by the ever stoic Mori. He gave Haruhi a small hug and nodded to Kyoya. Hunny came bounding out of his room and rushed to his two friends that had just arrived. Kyoya sometimes wondered if he ever came off of a sugar high.

"Haru-Chan your back! Kyo-Chan I am glad you could join us and that you are helping her," Hunny said.

"Hi Mitsukuni," Haruhi said as she hugged the enthusiastic man.

"Of course Hunny, I could do no less when I heard the story. Haruhi and I have reached an understanding," Kyoya said in his normal attitude to the other men in the room.

"Understanding?" Mori asked.

Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, I promise not to fly of the handle and using Kyoya's words, act like a child if I feel like all of you are being too controlling without talking to all of you first."

"Good! You need to make sure you do that Haru-Chan," Hunny said in all seriousness standing next to her and squeezing her waist where his arm was wrapped around her. When they broke apart from the hug, he kept one arm around her since he didn't want to let her go. He saw the small raise of an eyebrow from Kyoya, but neither said anything.

"I will," Haruhi grumbled before her stomach made its own racket.

"Are we ready to go?" Mori said from his place nearest the door. He knew Kyoya wanted to talk, but it appeared that Haruhi's stomach was making some declarations of its own. Since he told his cousin to make sure to get a private room, he knew it would be safe to talk over dinner without being overheard.

Kyoya looked up at the taller man and nodded, "Yes, it would seem that some of us may be more ready than others for dinner."

Haruhi face palmed. Kyoya was still Kyoya. "Let's go then," she mumbled and started walking to the door.

The four of them piled into Kyoya's waiting car and headed for their destination. The car ride was fairly quiet, each person lost to their own thoughts. Periodically someone would speak, but the silence would eventually return. It was not oppressive or uncomfortable in the least, but each person in that car had their own thoughts to work through. When the limo pulled up to the restaurant, the door was opened and the four occupants blinked a little surprised that they had arrived at their destination already. Even the usually observant Mori, had been surprised.

"What restaurant is this?" Haruhi asked looking at the upscale looking establishment.

"This is actually a fairly new restaurant, but it has very good food and good service. We came here for our host club meeting three months ago," Kyoya said plainly.

"We would have gone to my restaurant Haru-Chan, but both of the private rooms were booked for a party tonight. Plus there was a reservation for Hitachiin on the list, and running into them tonight would not be the best idea. So we called this restaurant and their private room was still available," Hunny explained while grabbing her hand and pulling her through the front door.

The small group was immediately escorted back to their room and left to the capable hands of the waiter that would be serving them that night. When the drink orders and appetizer orders were taken, the group was left alone for a few minutes.

"So what is your plan Kyo-Chan?" Hunny said as soon as the door was closed.

"I have set up a dress fitting for Haruhi tomorrow with the twins at 2:00. Will you two be able to attend with us?" Kyoya started. When he received their nods to the affirmative, he continued, "The dress will be the perfect excuse we need to make sure that they have time set aside for our meeting. They do not know that it is for Haruhi. They just know that I am bringing a young lady to be fitted for a dress for a cocktail party that will happen in just over a week."

"Good idea," Mori said looking at Kyoya. He noticed his cousin nodding his head in agreement and Haruhi looked nervous. He placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was there. She turned her eyes to him and gave a small nod.

They were interrupted briefly by the entrance of the waiter with their drinks. He asked if they were ready to order and everyone seemed to know what they wanted except Haruhi. When she looked at the menu briefly, she wasn't sure she should even be there. She noticed the waiter was looking at her and she still had no clue what to order. She looked to Hunny and saw him smile before he looked to the waiter and ordered her ootoro. Her eyes sparkled with the thought of one of her favorite foods that she had not had in so long.

Kyoya looked at his three friends after the door closed again, "I will tell you that this will not be easy. We may have to restrain them in order to get them to stay still long enough to listen. I will have extra men available if needed. I want you two to make sure that they cannot escape and that they do not lash out. You know how Hikaru's temper can be. Hopefully there won't be anything too expensive in that room that he will try to throw."

Haruhi gulped, "Throw? Breakable?"

"It's ok Haru-Chan. We will all make sure that nothing happens. He doesn't throw things at people, normally just at the walls," Hunny said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed trying to reassure her.

Haruhi looked over to Hunny and saw the reassurance in his eyes. He would protect her, he promised. She knew that Hikaru had a temper, but she thought that he had grown out of the throwing phase. _"Guess I was wrong about that," _Haruhi thought to herself. She squeezed back and didn't let go of Hunny's hand, "Ok."

"Haruhi, the appointment is taking place at the Hitachiin manor. I would suggest that you think about what you want to tell the twins. I don't know if they have other appointments, but they scheduled you for an hour. That should give us plenty of time to get them to at least listen to some of what you have to say. I will not lie to you, this will not be easy. Kaoru will probably be easier to reach than Hikaru," Kyoya explained.

The waiter returned with their appetizers and immediately left. Haruhi was looking down at her hands and noticed that she was still holding onto Hunny's hand. She smiled to herself. She heard Hunny ask her something and looked up. He was gesturing to Mori who was trying to offer her some of the appetizers that came. She let go of Hunny's hand and took some of the offered food.

"Haru-Chan, we will not leave you alone tomorrow," Hunny declared.

Haruhi looked around the table and knew that no matter what, they were all in this scheme together and they would support her tomorrow. She smiled at all of them, "I know. I am just really nervous about it all." Silently she told herself that she was completely terrified of the meeting.

"I understand, but it is a necessary evil. It would probably be easier to convince them if we could get Kaoru alone first and bring him to 'our side', but they do not do anything apart any longer," Kyoya explained. He didn't plan on telling her how bad they took it, but he was sure she could read between the lines with that last comment. He had seen a questioning look appear on her face and knew she wanted to know why they could not meet separately. He needed to explain why regardless of the sting it supplied. The guilty look she acquired told him she understood and it was never his intent to make her feel worse about everything that had happened. She had endured enough, but unfortunately they could not go around these hurdles.

Hunny and Mori both shot Kyoya a hard look. They did not feel she needed to be told all of that. Hunny spoke up for both of them, "Kyo-Chan you didn't need to tell her that."

"I didn't intend to tell her that, but she needed to understand why we couldn't separate them right now. I am sorry for causing you more pain Haruhi," Kyoya apologized. He didn't do it often, but in this case he felt it was probably best.

"I know Kyoya. Thank you," Haruhi said quietly as she poked at the food on her plate.

Silence once again descended upon the group. It was broken when the waiter brought in their main course.

When the waiter left, Haruhi looked up at her companions and took a deep breath, "I know that this will not be easy and I am glad I know why we have to talk to them together. I was actually going to ask if we could separate them when Kyoya said we couldn't. So I would have found out anyway. We can't change what happened. The only thing we can do is move forward and part of that is meeting them tomorrow. If they don't want to forgive me tomorrow, maybe they will have heard me enough to think about what I have said."

Kyoya had a small real smile, "That is what I was hoping for tomorrow."

Haruhi nodded, "Thank you Kyoya for setting this up. Thank you all for listening to me and being there for me."

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else Haru-Chan!" Hunny said as he stood and gave her a quick hug. He sat back down and gave her a big smile.

Kyoya watched the exchange. He had long suspected the loli shota of the group had feelings for the only female host, but could never make a real determination. Tonight he had all of the proof he needed that Mitsukuni Haninozuka was indeed in love with Haruhi Fujioka. He looked between the two of them and wondered if Haruhi would give Hunny a chance. He felt himself silently routing for his former Senpai.

Mori saw realization dawn upon Kyoya's face and wondered if he would also see jealousy appear. He was pleasantly surprised when there was acceptance and understanding. It appeared Kyoya got over his high school feelings for the girl seated at the table with them.

They finished their dinner with friendly conversation and of course dessert was ordered. Hunny ordered a cake to himself, but offered Haruhi one of the strawberries. She smiled and took the fruit while she drank her tea and ate her ice cream.

When everyone was done and they were ready to go, they all piled into the limo and made their way to Haruhi's house first. Mori and Kyoya let Hunny escort her to the door alone and saw the small kiss he received on the cheek. When he returned, he seemed to be on cloud nine. Mori and Kyoya both smiled and quietly thanked Hunny for going to that café the day before. If he hadn't, they would not have Haruhi back right now and that was no longer an acceptable arrangement to them.

Kyoya dropped Hunny and Mori off at their apartment before making his own way home. He really hoped that she was ready for tomorrow. It was not going to be an easy day for any of them, but knew that it would be hardest on her. He wondered if there were any scare tactics he could employ with the twins to get them to cooperate. He grinned an evil shadow king grin, there might be something he could do to make sure they behaved, at least for a bit. With a quick phone call, he smirked inwardly laughing, _"Tomorrow will be a definite surprise to those two in more ways than one."_


	8. The Twins are Forced

**A/N: Don't forget about the poll that I have up on my profile. If you don't want to access that, then let me know with your review who you would like to see coupled up with Haruhi in the Christmas story I am planning. Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 8 – The Twins Are Forced

When Kyoya returned home that night the expected package was waiting for him. He opened it and looked inside. It would definitely do the trick to make sure that they didn't create too much trouble for the foursome tomorrow. Kyoya smirked. He was beginning to really look forward to the meeting with the twins.

Haruhi woke up and went to school as usual, but not usual were the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing the twins again. She knew that they were mad, she had only to remember the phone call she made to them and a chill ran up her spine, but now she knew that they had receded back into their own world and wouldn't separate and that told her how bad it really was. She knew that she shouldn't blame herself for it all, but she couldn't help the guilty feeling that was like a huge weight in the middle of her gut. She couldn't concentrate and missed most of what was said during classes. She was a zombie just going through the motions of being there. Luckily she was not called on during any of her classes.

When she was exiting her last class, she checked her phone and saw that she had a text message from Hunny. She was smiling before she read it and was smiling bigger after she was done. She ran to the fountain by the library on campus.

Hunny sent Haruhi a text telling her to meet him after her last class at the fountain. He wasn't sure when class ended for her and didn't want to call her and cause a distraction. He waited for her and let the anticipation build upon seeing her again. He felt like he was dreaming every time he thought about the fact that she was back in his life, which was a lot. Haruhi had always had a knack for making him and the others feel better. She had the ability to know what you needed when you needed it, but could never see what was around her when it concerned herself. Now that she was back, it is like a breath of fresh air came and replaced the dank and musty air that surrounded him.

He had been there about 30 minutes when he got up and started to walk around the fountain. He was just getting back to his starting point when he looked up and saw Haruhi running towards him. Hunny smiled at the girl and stood there watching her make her way towards him. The closer she got, the happier he felt. She was his flesh and blood Usa-chan in a way.

Haruhi stopped in front of Hunny out of breath, "Sorry Mitsukuni, I just got out of class. Were you waiting long?"

"Come and sit down for a minute Haru-chan. I wasn't waiting long so don't worry about that. Catch your breath," Hunny said as he led her to the bench near the fountain where he had been sitting previously.

"Oh good, I was worried that you had been waiting for a while and so I ran when I got your text," Haruhi said after she sat down. She was still trying to catch her breath.

Hunny shook his head at the girl, if she only knew that he would wait any amount of time he needed to for her. He watched her take out a water bottle from her school bag and drink. "You didn't have to run the whole way. I knew you had class and was prepared to wait. Besides, your appointment isn't until 2:00 and it is only 11:45 now. Do you want to get some lunch before we head over to the twins house?"

"I know, but I hated to think of you waiting too long for me," Haruhi said. She didn't add that she was excited about seeing him again and that had spurned her to run more than the thought of him waiting. She shook her head. She needed to get ahold of herself. The excitement and fluttering she felt in her stomach, the giddiness when she thought of seeing him so soon was all because she was happy he was back in her life. It was nothing more than that. She told herself that she would feel the same about Kyoya and Mori. Yes, she appreciated how he had grown and matured, what woman wouldn't, but there was nothing else there. They were friends, "Lunch sounds really good."

"Let's go then!" Hunny said as he helped her up from the bench and offered her his arm. He got tingles when she accepted it and he led her to his limo.

"Where are Mori and Kyoya?" Haruhi asked when she realized that it was just Hunny that had been waiting on her.

"Takashi and Kyoya are taking care of a little business this morning. We are going to meet them at the twin's place at your appointment time."

Haruhi nodded at this bit of information. She hoped that the two of them were able to wrap up their business dealings and make it to the appointment on time. She was grateful that Hunny was going to be there, but she had a feeling it would take more than him to get the twins to cooperate. She got in the limo ahead of her friend and then they were off to lunch.

Kyoya had called Hunny and Mori that morning and explained the little change of plans. He asked that Mori meet him earlier so that they could go to the twins ahead of Haruhi and "prepare" them for the meeting that afternoon. Hunny would pick Haruhi up from school and then keep her busy until the appointment. They would then arrive to two very obliging twins. Hunny laughed, he was not sure what Kyoya had up his sleeve, but knew that it would work. The plans were adjusted and Mori took off to meet Kyoya while Hunny went to meet with Haruhi.

Mori arrived at Kyoya's and was shown to his room. Kyoya was working on his laptop when the quiet giant entered and didn't look up when he asked his guest to have a seat and he would be with him momentarily. Mori sat down on the couch and waited for his friend to explain to him exactly what they were going to do.

Kyoya finished up his business on his computer and looked over to Mori, "I have found out that the twins are going to be home all day. In addition, they have no other appointments. I was thinking you and I could go over there early and persuade the two of them to listen to reason this afternoon."

Mori raised an eyebrow, "Ok and if that doesn't work?"

"I believe that they can be swayed to listen to reason, even if it does take a little help," Kyoya leered as he held up a small vial.

"What?"

"It is a drug that is very fast acting and can be used to knock out a couple of trouble makers if they don't want to listen. We can then have my body guards tie them to a couple of chairs and they will be forced to listen. Plus we can make sure that everyone in the room is safe when it comes to whatever childish temper tantrum they, or I should say Hikaru, want to throw. The side effects are minimal and although fast acting, it will wear off relatively quickly. Normally I would not condone such methods on my friends, but I think I can make the exception this time."

Mori was a little surprised. He knew that Kyoya was the shadow king and he knew that he used a variety of methods to make sure the job got done, but he wasn't expecting him to want to drug Hikaru and Kaoru. However, the more he thought about it, the better the idea seemed to be. He finally nodded, "Ok, I will help. How does it work?"

The two of them discussed the plan in detail and by the time that they were finished, no stone was left unturned. They would try talking to the twins first and if that didn't work, they would slip the drug into their drinks and wait for it to take effect.

They arrived at the twins' house at 11:30 and invited the twins to lunch. The twins took them up on their offer and together the four of them drove to the restaurant.

In the car the twins asked, "Mori where is Hunny?"

"He is having lunch with a friend," Mori replied truthfully.

"Kyoya where is this girl you want us to make a dress for?" Hikaru asked.

"Is she someone special to you?" Kaoru added trying to get information.

"Actually she is a good friend, so I guess you could say that she is special. She was busy, but will be at the appointment at 2:00. You can meet her then," Kyoya offered them with his host smile.

"Do you know who she is Mori?" The twins asked together.

"Ah," Mori said with a nod.

Now the twins were curious. The girl was someone special to Kyoya and Mori knew who she was. They wondered if it could be the future Mrs. Kyoya Ootori.

At lunch Kyoya made sure they had a private table. They needed to make sure that the conversation was not overheard and that if the twins lashed out, it was kept under wraps as much as possible. After they were seated and lunch was ordered, Kyoya started the topic of conversation, "Have you two wondered about what happened to Haruhi and where she is right now?"

"Why would we care about what happened to her?" Hikaru sneered.

"She is the one that turned her back on us," Kaoru said defensively.

"You two never wonder? You were her closest friends. Is she that easy to forget?" Kyoya asked. He knew that this was not going to be easy and that they might react like this.

"Friends? She was never a real friend if she could walk away from us so easily!" Hikaru said derisively.

Mori sighed. He knew that this was going to happen, but he had hoped that they would have gotten past some of their anger. "We pushed her," Mori said to the two youngest men at the table.

"We didn't push her!" Hikaru screeched.

"She made her own decision. They are probably married now and don't think about us at all," Kaoru alleged.

"We didn't? What about us trying to force her to choose? What about us trying to control her and tell her that we didn't like him? What about our reaction to her engagement?" Kyoya asked.

"She made her choice," Hikaru replied. He was not going to budge. Yes, he thought about Haruhi a lot the past two years, but she made her own bed and it didn't include the six of them. If she really wanted them, she wouldn't have left them that night. Kaoru didn't know about the phone call Hikaru received from Haruhi, it was best that way. She abandoned them and they didn't need her.

Kaoru seemed a little less sure and a little more open to what his two former Senpai said. They had been a little forceful with their dislike and telling her to get rid of him. He sometimes wondered if they painted her into a corner and she did what she felt she had to do to get out of it. He had thought about her daily since she left and wondered what happened to her. "Maybe we did, but she did make her own decisions in the end," he sounded a little hesitant.

"Can we not talk about our ex-friend any longer?" Hikaru asked snidely and then regretted his tone of voice when he received a glare from the shadow king. He gulped and lowered his head.

Kyoya knew that it would take a little more to get these two to agree to anything. It looked like plan B would need to be used. They would wait until just before they left the restaurant. Kyoya looked at Mori and both of them shared a nod.

The quartet finished their lunch and before they left the restaurant, Kyoya was able to distract the twins long enough to put the drug into their drinks. When he was done and the twins were once again focused on the two older men, Kyoya offered a toast. All four of them drank their remaining drinks and then walked out to the limo. The twins were out before they got back to the house and when they woke up; they realized they could not move.

When Kyoya saw that both twins were coming to, he made sure he was standing directly in front of them, "No doubt you are wondering what happened. You are currently tied up. It is no use trying to escape, it isn't going to happen. I have my security team here to make sure that it doesn't," Kyoya glared at the two men seated in front of him. Both had duct tape over their mouths to keep them from talking. Hikaru looked murderous and Kaoru looked a bit frightened. Kyoya gave an evil laugh, "You see what happens when you don't want to listen to reason? Now we are going to have a little talk before my friend comes for her appointment. Actually I shall say that I will talk and you will listen." He watched as both of them started to signs of nervousness at the tone he used.

"Now to begin, you need to understand a few things. The situation with Haruhi was not only her fault. Yes, it was childish to strike out, but we did not help matters and two people were the worst at trying to tell her what to do. Do you know who those two people are? No? Well I will tell you, it was Hikaru and Tamaki," Kyoya mocked.

Both twins' eyes widened at the accusation. Kaoru turned to his brother and saw the look of hatred he shot Kyoya. Kaoru turned his attention back to Kyoya. He was curious about what was going on.

"I see Hikaru doesn't believe me. Does he Mori?" Kyoya turned to the taller man and saw him shake his head no, "Am I wrong?" Again Mori shook his head no. "As you can see, I am not the only one that believes this. We all have to accept some of the blame. If you had six people telling you what you could and could not do, who you could and could not date, and forcing you into different situations, sooner or later you will buckle and try to retaliate. She retaliated by walking away. Mori was right when he said we pushed her to it. She may have left, but we abandoned her just as much as she abandoned us. We could have been there and apologized. Instead we decided to wipe her out of our lives for good. None of us wanted to accept blame for our part in everything. However, at one point she tried to reach out for help and reach out to people she thought would be there for her and forgive her, too bad they threw what she did in her face and abandoned her. Want to tell me why when she called you for help you told her to get lost?"

Kaoru couldn't believe what was just said. He never received a call from Haruhi and hadn't talked to her since the day of the party. He slowly turned his head to his brother and saw the fear on his face. Hikaru knew what Kyoya was talking about. Haruhi had called and Hikaru turned her away. Kaoru turned away from his twin and hung his head. Tears were starting to pool in his eyes.

"Well, it seems that Kaoru didn't know about that phone call, which means Hikaru is the one that left her to the wolves. Maybe I should do the same to you. What do you think? I can make you feel what she did that night she called you," Kyoya threatened and knew he hit his target with the look of utter terror that went across Hikaru's face.

He frowned at the older twin, "Are you wondering what happened that night and why we are talking about Haruhi now? It is an easy explanation. She has come back into our lives by a chance coincidence and we have decided that since fate brought her back, we will not turn her away again. Now, she should be here any minute, "Kyoya said looking at his watch, "and you will listen to everything she has to say. If you still don't want to forgive her and accept her then that is your choice, but you will listen to her. And Hikaru, I promise you, you will regret doing what you did and it won't be by my hand."

Less than five minutes later, Hunny and Haruhi were shown into the room where the other four were located. Haruhi gasp upon seeing the sight of the twins tied up with tape over their mouths. She looked to Mori and Kyoya for answers.

"We thought it was best to make sure that the temper tantrums and throwing of objects were dealt with before you arrived," Kyoya supplied.

"What did you do to them?" Haruhi asked with her hands on her hips.

"We just made sure they were ready to listen to you," Kyoya defended.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes and turned back to the twins. She felt bad for them, but knew that this was Kyoya's way of making sure that everyone stayed calm. It was his way of handling things and making sure she was safe from the twin's wrath. As she thought about it logically, she realized that as bad as she felt for them, it was probably the best way. "Sorry about this," she apologized.

Hunny didn't know what happened, but he was thankful that they were tied up. He knew that Hikaru had a temper and there was a chance he could hurt Haruhi. The chance of something happening now was gone and that is the way he preferred it to be. She may not approve, but it needed to be done.

"Talk," Mori said calmly from his perch on one of the chairs.

"Yes, they are ready to listen to everything you have to say," Kyoya said from behind her.

Haruhi looked around the room to all of her friends. When she looked behind her and received a small nod from the shadow king. Hunny stood next to her and she felt safe. Mori gave her a small smile and nod in encouragement. Kaoru looked at her confused and she thought she saw a bit of guilt in his eyes, but didn't think that was possible. Hikaru just looked upset.

She took a deep breath and decided to just spill her guts. She told them the same story she had told Hunny and Kyoya. She was crying when she got to the phone call that she made to the twins and by the time she finished, Hunny's arms were around her holding her and trying to calm her down, "I am just really sorry about everything that happened."

It had been the first time Mori had heard her tale first hand and it upset him more than when his cousin told him. She had gone through so much and they had left her alone. He promised himself that it would not happen again.

Kaoru listened to everything that Haruhi had said. He felt sick to his stomach and his eyes were full of tears. They had abandoned her like Kyoya said. If he would have known about the phone call, he believes he would have helped her, but guiltily admitted he might have done the same thing that Hikaru had done. He couldn't blame his twin: that was who he was. Hikaru was a hothead and quick to pass judgment. It wasn't right, but he couldn't be mad at him.

Hikaru hung his head as Haruhi told her tale. He was sick. He left her to that man and she had been hurt. He could have saved her from some of it, but he turned his back on her. Kyoya and Mori were right, they had pushed her to make some of the decisions that she did and when she made her decisions, they pretended like she didn't even exist. He said that she wasn't a real friend, but what did that make him? He felt low and knew that he did hold some blame in what happened. He was angry with himself for doing what he did. He was mad at her for leaving still, but he couldn't blame her without shouldering some of the blame. He felt like he was scum.

Haruhi looked up from Hunny's chest, "Can we untie them now?"

Kyoya nodded and Mori got up to untie the two prisoners. When they were both free and the tape removed, they stood up and stared at the girl wrapped in the arms of Hunny. They didn't know what to say or do. Hikaru finally spoke up, "Excuse me. I need some time." He left the room and Kaoru followed offering his own excuses.

When they left, Haruhi felt defeated. She was tired and emotionally worn out. She felt herself being led to the couch in the room and she was pushed to sit. She looked to her right when she felt the seat next to her sag. Hunny was there to comfort her.

Hunny was worried about Haruhi. She looked so lost. He helped her to sit and then sat down next to her pulling her to his side, "Don't worry Haru-Chan. They just need time to process what they heard today. It is forcing them to think completely differently. They will come around." He felt her nod and squeezed her a little tighter.

"Yes, indeed. I think that they will come around," Kyoya agreed.

"Come," Mori said standing up. There was no point waiting there for the twins to work through everything.

Everyone agreed with Mori and they all stood and left the room to leave the house. Hunny helped Haruhi to stand and then supported her as they walked out to the car. She was asleep before the car pulled up to Hunny and Mori's apartment. Hunny carried her into the apartment and laid her on the bed in the guest room so that she could sleep without being disturbed.

Hunny walked back into the living room. Kyoya was on his computer and Mori was looking over a file. They both looked up with a question in their eyes when he came back in the room, he could tell that they were worried about their young friend, "She is fine. It has been a very emotional last few days for her and I think it has finally caught up to her. She just needs to sleep." He watched as both men nodded and went back to work. He decided to make some tea and finish reviewing the files that Kyoya had given him a couple of days prior.

Three hours passed before Haruhi woke up with a start. She looked around the room and at first was very disoriented, but then realized where she was when she looked down and saw a pink bunny in her arms. Hunny had given her Usa-Chan at some point while she slept. She smiled at the bunny and held it a little tighter as she made her way to the living room.

The three men that occupied the living room looked up when they heard the bedroom door open and when Haruhi made it to the living room; all of them offered her a small smile of encouragement. They knew it had been hard for her to face the twins after what Hikaru did, although she thought it was both of them. She still looked tired, but at least she didn't look as sad and lost. That was an improvement in their eyes.

Hunny got up and walked over to the girl that was holding his bunny. He smiled at the sight. There was something so completely cute about her holding his bunny, "Haru-Chan are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Um just some tea I think. I will be fine," Haruhi said offering him a small smile. She watched him walk into the kitchen to make the tea and she made her way to the couch he was occupying and sat down on the opposite end of where he was stationed. She jumped when she heard a loud ringing that pierced the quietness of the room. The noise turned out to be Kyoya's cell phone. She watched him lift his brows and turn to her after he answered it.

"Haruhi it is the twins and they want to talk to you," Kyoya said with a smirk.

Haruhi slowly got up from the couch and moved towards Kyoya. She took the offered phone and put it up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Haruhi we want to let you know that we are sorry and we forgive you," the twins said together.

"You weren't the only one to blame," Kaoru said.

"We would like a chance to be friends again," Hikaru said next.

"So do you want to go to lunch tomorrow?" They both asked together.

Haruhi laughed. It had been a while since she heard anyone talk like they did and she had missed it tremendously, "Yah that would be nice."


	9. Lunch or a Battlefield?

**A/N: Well it looks like Mori is ahead on the poll. If you haven't voted yet and want to, the poll will be up through Saturday on my profile. I will review everything on Sunday and get the story written. Thank you everyone for all of the support and the awesome reviews. Well, looks like everything is going smoothly so far. Do you think it will keep on this path or could a wrench appear somewhere? Thank you stylewriter565 for your help with the chapter!**

Chapter 9 – Lunch or Battlefield?

The twins were going to pick Haruhi up from school for their lunch date. She was anxious and nervous, but really excited about seeing them again. No one else was going to be there, it was just going to be the three of them and although they accepted her apology, she was still on guard. It was her defense mechanisms after everything that had happened; she would not let her guard down quickly. The phone call she had made previously was still in the back of her mind and as many times as she said it was over, it made her guard a little higher with them than she had been with the others. She told herself it would just take time.

As she finished her last class for the morning, she gathered her books and bag and started to walk out of the room only to see a crowd of students gathered in the doorway of her class slowing her progress. She did not need this now; she was supposed to meet Hikaru and Kaoru five minutes ago. She tried to push her way through the crowd and then stopped when she heard the voices coming from just the other side of the doorway. She had asked them to wait outside for her, and it appeared they didn't listen and now were creating a spectacle. Hikaru and Kaoru had decided to meet her at her classroom and escort her to the car and lunch like they used to do in high school to the host club. Haruhi groaned inwardly.

"Excuse me, but is Haruhi Fujioka still in the room?" Kaoru asked politely to some of the gawkers.

As soon as the words left his mouth, heads whipped around and sought out the small female in question. To say that the looks were a little surprised would be to downplay the reactions her fellow students were throwing her direction. Eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of socket. Some people looked incredulous about the fact that the Hitachiin twins, good looking and eligible bachelors, were looking for Haruhi. Others just looked shocked that someone from the upper echelon would be looking for a lowly commoner such as her.

"You know I told you to wait for me outside for a reason!" Haruhi glared at both of them when the crowd parted and let her through, "Let's go."

Both Hikaru and Kaoru threw their arms around her and said, "We know, but what is the fun in that? We wanted to see your classroom."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and grumbled about her peaceful life slowly disappearing. She was happy that they had forgiven her, but she had to give them a hard time. Plus she was a little irritated that they had not listened to her and caused a scene. She could only imagine what her fellow classmates were thinking about her now as she walked off with the twins and their arms were around her waist and shoulders. She felt like she was walking the halls of Ouran once again.

The trio made their way to the limo and Haruhi had been able to shrug off their arms after they left the building. They looked a little surprised, but did not say anything. They just walked side by side until they reached the car and then one by one, they got in so that they could go to lunch.

"Where are we going to lunch guys?" Haruhi asked her comrades.

"Well, we were thinking," Kaoru started.

"Of going to one of our favorite restaurants," Hikaru completed the sentence.

Together they said, "H-Chan! It is really good place and Hunny-senpai owns it."

"I have actually been there. Mitsukuni took me there the day we ran into each other again," Haruhi said plainly. She didn't notice the looks of shock at her use of Hunny's first name and she didn't notice that Hikaru's hand fisted a little bit.

"You have?" Kaoru asked.

She nodded to him, "Yes and I absolutely loved it."

"Why are you calling Hunny by his first name now?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, because he asked me to," Haruhi said as she looked at her friend blankly. She didn't see a problem with calling Hunny by his first name. She figured they were probably just shocked.

Kaoru shot a glance at his brother. He was a little surprised by the question his brother posed, but didn't say anything. He really hoped that Hikaru kept up with his manners today. He knew that his twin was still a little hurt about what happened and still had some feelings for the girl, but after everything that was said yesterday, they knew they couldn't not be friends with her again. Kaoru sent a silent prayer up to whoever was listening that today would go smoothly, he knew Hikaru had a short temper and was never quick to forgive. Walls had been erected that night and it would take more than one day to take them down, but he was confident with time they would.

"I'm glad that you ran into each other again," Kaoru said with a small smile.

"Yah, me too," Hikaru said after another moment and offered her a smile of his own.

Haruhi seemed to relax under their smiles, but her guard was still up. She just couldn't help it and the hair on the back of her neck stood up when Hikaru asked about Hunny's name. The question of if they truly did forgive her entered her mind, but she quickly pushed it out before it could take root. Of course they did, or they would not here right now. No one would want to incur the Shadow King's anger if he found out that it was all a hoax.

The car came to a stop in front of the restaurant and the three occupants got out so that they could make their way inside. Haruhi saw Bethany and walked over to her to say hello, "How are you?"

"I am good. We seem to be as busy as ever around here, but I like it," Beth smiled at the young woman before her, "You just missed the boss if you were here looking for him."

"I always like being busier than being idle. No, I am actually here with a couple friends of ours. We decided to have lunch together and came here," Haruhi explained.

Beth looked over and saw the Hitachiin twins and nodded, "Yes, they come in a lot actually. I take it as a huge compliment that they come in at least once a week."

The twins saw Haruhi talking to the head chef and made their way over to the two ladies. When they reached them, they said, "We see you two have met before."

Both women nodded and then Haruhi answered, "Yes, when Mitsukuni brought me here on Monday, he made sure to introduce me to Beth and the meal was excellent."

"Well thank you again for the compliment. I will let you three get seated and I will try to come over before you leave," Beth smiled and then walked towards the kitchen.

The small group was shown to their table and sat down. Kaoru and Hikaru sat on one side of the booth and Haruhi sat on the other side so that she could see both of them. A small awkward silence fell over them, but was interrupted by the waiter arriving to take their drink and food orders. Once he had left, Haruhi felt it was up to her to start the conversation, "I just wanted to say thanks for giving me another chance you two."

"Don't worry about it. When everything is considered, we had some fault in everything also," Kaoru said gently.

"And I guess we shouldn't have turned our backs on you like we did," Hikaru added. He noticed Kaoru gave him a funny look, but he ignored it. He wasn't ready to say more on the subject now. "So why don't you tell us what you have been doing since everything happened," he encouraged the girl.

Haruhi looked at the twins blankly, "Nothing much. I have just been working and going to school. I am finally in my last year of law school and will sit for the law exams less than a year now. What about you two?"

They told her about everything they had been up to. They had created a couple of new lines for their mother's label and were making a name for themselves in the fashion industry. They were both currently single, but were on the lookout for the right girl. Haruhi knew that it would take someone special to be with them and understand their bond. They would also want someone who could tell them apart.

Lunch was spent conversing about their lives, but they were careful to steer clear of certain topics of conversation. Haruhi did notice that when she talked about Hunny, tension seemed to build and she could not understand why that would be, "Is everything ok Hikaru?"

"Huh? Yah, why do you ask?" Hikaru looked like he had been busted.

"I don't know. You just seem a little off," Haruhi was examining his face for any signs of what could be wrong.

"I'm fine! What is going on between you and Hunny-senpai? We noticed yesterday that you and he seemed very close," Hikaru asked quickly.

"Nothing really. He was the person that found me and I confided in him first. He just made me feel like everything was going to be ok for the first time in a long time. We are friends. Why?" Haruhi responded.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and exchange silent communication. It was obvious that their Senpai had feelings for the girl before them, but she was as clueless as ever. Kaoru could also see something bubbling below the surface in Hikaru's eyes. He knew something was going on with his brother, but he wasn't sure what it was. Hikaru knew that Kaoru could see through him, but he also knew that he would not say anything to Haruhi.

"Why don't we go back to our house for dessert and tea?" Kaoru suggested.

"You can also try on some of our new designs," Hikaru offered.

"Um, yes to the dessert and tea, but I am not sure about the dress up part. I still have some studying to do," Haruhi said nervously. She remembered well how it was to be their life size Barbie and she didn't want to go down that road again right now. She watched at both of them looked at each other again and turned their mischievous smiles towards her. She knew she was in for it.

When they finally arrived at the house, Hikaru and Kaoru instructed the staff to bring some tea and cake into their studio and before anything arrived, they had Haruhi in the first outfit of the day. She groaned knowing that this day was about to get even longer for her.

When the tea came, Kaoru served while Haruhi was given another dress to put on. She exited the changing room and they exclaimed how cute she looked. She tried to brush them off and before they could force her into another outfit, she sat down and started to drink her tea.

"So Haruhi why didn't you try to contact anyone after you and Yasu broke up?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi looked at him incredulously. She couldn't believe that he had seriously asked her that, "Well I didn't think anyone wanted me around especially after the last phone call. I knew that you were mad at me and I figured everyone else was also."

"So you didn't try?" Kaoru asked sadly. He felt guilty that he had not known about the phone call and had not been there for her. He was also a little shocked that Hikaru had asked. She had said that she didn't contact anyone the day before.

Haruhi looked down into her cup, "No, I didn't." Her voice sounded small and meek to her own ears, she could only imagine how it sounded to theirs.

"Well if you hadn't left the way you did, we would have probably been there for you," Hikaru said defensively. He knew he was the one that opened up this topic of conversation, but he felt guilty for his part in her pain and didn't want to face it or accept it. Instead he lambasted.

"I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry about it, but that is the past. I thought we were moving on here," Haruhi said giving the older twin a very confused look.

Kaoru interjected immediately, "We are, right Hikaru?"

"Right," Hikaru agreed immediately, but in the next instant he asked, "Did you wait for someone to show up at that café?"

Kaoru inwardly groaned. He was not sure what Hikaru was doing, but it sounded like he was sabotaging the friendship before they had a chance to let it grow.

"What? No, I hadn't been there in a long time and went there to study. I was not expecting to see Mitsukuni at all!" Haruhi defended. She felt like she was on trial.

"You are back in our lives less than a week and he has you call him by his first name and takes you to the restaurant he named after you," Hikaru mused out loud.

"Yah, so?" Haruhi argued.

"Sounds like more than just a little friendly encounter to me. What do you think Kaoru?" Hikaru glared.

Kaoru was shaking his head, "No, you need to stop now Hikaru."

Hikaru looked at his brother guiltily, "Fine, but I just want to know one more thing. How do we know that she won't leave us when something she thinks is better comes along?"

"Hikaru! You have no idea how much I regret that night and I will never leave again. I have already promised Kyoya that I would talk it out with all of you if I feel like I am being controlled and I will. I know that it will take time for us to trust each other again, but we were best friends once and I think we could be again," Haruhi patiently explained. She was hurt by his attitude.

"Trust each other? I think it is us that need to be able to trust you again," Hikaru sneered. He couldn't stop himself from lashing out. He felt guilty and he was afraid of being hurt again. He also felt his old feelings come to the surface and each time she called Hunny by his name, he felt an old pang of jealousy adding to the mix. He wished he had been the one to make her feel safe and the one that had found her, not Hunny.

"Trust goes both ways Hikaru. When I called that night and both of you turned me away, it hurt. I need to build my trust again. Yasu took a lot from me and I need to work on my trust issues also," Haruhi said trying to keep tears from falling. She was truly hurt by everything he was saying.

Hikaru suddenly dove for Haruhi, grabbing her around the upper arms he yelled, "You were the one that left us! We were broken after you left and now you want to just come back and pick up where we left off?" Hikaru was shaking her and he could feel Kaoru trying to break his hold on the girl.

"Hikaru let her go!" Kaoru finally pried his brother's hands from Haruhi. She looked terrified. He tried to reach for her, but she backed away from both of them with wide eyes. "Haruhi," he called to her softly, but she backed up another step and shook her head.

Hikaru saw the look of terror that filled her eyes. He knew that he had crossed the line. She had experienced fear and horror at the hands of Yasu and he had just given her a taste of what she had worked so hard to walk away from. He pushed the chair that was in front of him and it slid across the room before falling over. That was the straw that broke the camel's back; he looked up in time to see Haruhi flee from the room.

Kaoru gave his brother a disgusted look before he ran after Haruhi. He had to get her and calm her down. Her expression reminded him of someone that looked like she was trapped in a nightmare and was trying to escape. His brother had gone too far. He called after her and she didn't stop or look behind her. He finally caught up to her when she tripped on the ground, "Haruhi! Haruhi, listen to me. It will be ok."

She was fighting him and just wanted to get away. She knew it was Kaoru, but she was still freaked out. It had reminded her so much of Yasu and she had to leave.

"Haruhi calm down. I will get a car for you to take you home," Kaoru said quietly releasing her.

"No, I will go by myself!" Haruhi shouted before she got up and took off again.

Kaoru sat there for a few more minutes watching as her form got smaller and smaller. He was mad. Mad at the situation, mad at his brother, mad that she thought he had abandoned her that night when she called, and mad that she wouldn't let him help. He understood why she wouldn't, but it still upset him. He walked back into the house to face his brother and to get answers.

Haruhi ran until she couldn't run any more. She stopped for a second to catch her breath and then started to walk home. She didn't have her purse or book bag, she had left with nothing on her. Her cell phone was in her purse. She would call Kaoru when she got home and ask him to have someone deliver it to her apartment. She wasn't ready to see Hikaru and she was unsure about Kaoru, but she knew that he could have it delivered by a servant. Right now she just needed to get home. She hadn't been that afraid since Yasu and she would be damned if she let that fear rule her life again.

She finally made it to her apartment complex a couple of hours later and walked up the stairs to her unit. She realized on the walk that she was still wearing the dress Hikaru had made her change into and as soon as she made it inside, she would change her clothes. The problem with trying to change though was that she didn't have her purse, ergo she didn't have her key, and that meant she was locked outside. She knocked in hopes that her father was home, but no one answered. She went downstairs to the landlord's office to ask for his copy so that she could gain entrance to the apartment.

After a long winded discussion about nothing with the landlord's wife, Haruhi finally made it inside her home and slumped against the door. She was exhausted: mentally, physically, and emotionally. She went to her room and grabbed clothes so that she could take a bath. She removed the dress as soon as she could and thought about burning it, but decided against that. It wasn't her dress and she wasn't like that. She would get the dress back to the twins some way.

The hot water helped to relax her muscles. She leaned her head back against the bath pillow and felt tears streaming down her face. She hadn't known that she was crying, but apparently she was and she could not stop. She covered her face with her hands and gave herself over to the tears. She didn't get out until her hands had turned to prunes and the water had started to cool. She noticed the bruises on her arms and shook her head, _"He is still a hothead that doesn't listen."_

After she got done getting dressed and walked into the kitchen to start the water for tea, there was a knock at her door. She jumped and then immediately told herself to calm down. She silently made her way to the door and looked out the peep hole. Hunny was on the other side looking a bit worried and without thinking, she answered the door without covering her arms.

Kaoru had called Hunny and told him that Haruhi had left a little upset and left her stuff. He asked his former Senpai to take her purse and school back to her. The unspoken request was to check on her. He figured if anyone could calm her down and reach her, it would be Hunny. He had seen the blonde comfort her the day before and knew that he would be the best choice.

Hunny had asked Kaoru what happened, but the young man wasn't telling him which made him fear the worst. He quickly went to the twin's home and collected Haruhi's things and then drove himself to her apartment. He had never been more relieved as when she opened the door and he could see a small smile on her face. His relief was short lived when he noticed that she had been crying and there were bruises on her arm that were not there before, "What happened Haru-Chan?" He brushed passed her and walked into the apartment.

"Nothing Mitsukuni, it was just a little disagreement," she said quietly shutting the door and locking it. She didn't want to get anyone in trouble. She knew that Hikaru didn't mean it and was probably feeling guilty for what happened.

"Kao-Chan asked me to bring you your things. Did that happen today?" Hunny said pointing to the bruises on her arms. He sounded very serious and more than a little mad.

Haruhi went to her room , grabbed a sweatshirt, and put it on. She returned and found Hunny making the tea she had started. When he was done they moved into the living room and sat down next to each other on the couch. She turned and looked at her friend, "Please don't press this. It was a disagreement and nothing more. I am fine and it is over with." She wanted it to stay between her and Hikaru. She would deal with him on her own.

Hunny had a feeling that the older twin was involved but nodded at the girl, "Fine, I will leave it alone for now." He noticed that she looked like she was going to cry again, so he pulled her into his arms, "I promised you and I promise you again, no one is going to hurt you. I just want to help you."

"I know Mitsukuni," she said as she buried her face into his shoulder and let her frustrations out in her tears.

He silently promised that he would have a little talk with the Hitachiin duo. If they were serious about forgiving her and trying to be friends again, why did she rush out of there leaving her things? She was crying and had bruises on her arms. He knew that it had to be Hikaru because Kaoru would never let his temper rule him like that, and he would make sure that Hikaru knew not to put his hands on Haruhi, Hunny's own personal treasure.


	10. Time to Grow Up

**A/N: Well yesterday I was on the cheese train and it made its way into all of my stories. That is ok though. Yah, the last line from the previous chapter "Hunny's own personal treasure" was way into the cheese. LOL, all good. Cheesy goodness is needed sometimes. (: Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers. I do plan on Hikaru growing up, but he has a long way to go especially after going back into the twin's own bubble for the past two years. Don't forget about the poll on my profile to give your input on who Haruhi should be paired with in the Christmas story I am writing. Mori is still in the lead. **

Chapter 10 – Time to Grow Up

Hunny had been holding Haruhi in silence for a while before he spoke up, "Are you alright?"

Haruhi pulled back a little and looked up at her friend, "Yah, just a little emotional today. I will be fine. Will you promise me something?"

"Anything Haru-Chan!"

"Don't say anything to Kyoya or Mori and don't do anything to the twins," Haruhi looked at him seriously. She wanted his promise that this would stay between them and that he would leave the twins alone.

He exhaled sharply, "Fine, I won't do anything to them and I won't tell Kyo-Chan or Takashi, but if they see those bruises you will have some explaining to do." He started thinking: he promised that he wouldn't do anything to them. He didn't promise that he would not talk to them. Those two needed to grow up, one more than the other.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Mitsukuni. If they see the bruises then I will explain, but since I don't plan on walking around sleeveless, I think I will be safe." Haruhi glanced over at the time and noticed it was time to start cooking dinner, "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to Haru-chan. What time does you dad get home?"

"Actually, not until early morning since he picked up an extra shift at the bar. So it is just you and I tonight."

Hunny's heart soared. He was excited about having some alone time with the girl of his dreams. He would not argue with fate, "Sounds good. Do we need to go to the store?"

She laughed at his apparent excitement, "No, I have everything I need here unless you want dessert, then we will have to go and get some. I got out of the habit of keeping cakes on hand or to have everything on hand to make cakes."

"How about while you cook dinner, I go out and get dessert for us," Hunny said in anticipation of a good night in with Haruhi.

She giggled a little more, "Ok, you go and get the cake, since I know that is what you want, and I will start cooking dinner."

Hunny said his good-byes and walked out the door. As soon as he got down the stairs, he pulled out his phone. He was going to make a couple of phone calls before he bought out the bakery. He got into his car and pulled out of the apartment complex and pulled into the park. He didn't want Haruhi to notice his car had not left her parking lot.

Hunny dialed Kaoru's number. He wanted answers about what happened and he needed to make sure that the twins knew that what happened was unacceptable. If they wanted to see her again, they were going to get the rules straight.

Kaoru heard his phone and looked down at the caller id. He cringed when he saw that it was Hunny calling. He did not want to answer the phone, but knew that he better pick up or his senior may make a personal visit. The phone was a lot safer, "Hello?"

"Kao-Chan do you want to tell me what happened today? And before you say nothing, be aware I saw Haru-Chan and I saw her arms," Hunny sneered into the phone.

"Hunny! What did Haruhi say?" Kaoru asked. Part of him wanted to tell him what happened because he brother crossed the line, but Hikaru was still his twin and he loved him.

"She didn't say anything, but I know that something happened today. I also know that one of you, and I think it was your brother, gave her those bruises. So I will ask you one more time, what happened Kaoru?"

Kaoru gulped. Hunny never called anyone by their real name, he was mad and this was serious, "It was just a little misunderstanding. How bad was it?" He remembered how hard it had been separating the two and the look on Haruhi's face when everything happened and when she ran. The look on her face was haunting and it was not something he would soon forget.

"It was bad enough that I saw two distinct hand marks, fingers and hands. How does a misunderstanding do that to someone that would not hurt a fly? Did she hit someone? Yell? What did she do to deserve that?" He didn't get a response. He heard heavy breathing and a loud swallow, but he never got an answer so he continued, "I know you are trying to protect him and I will tell you that I promised Haru-Chan that I would not do anything to either of you, but if you really want to be her friend and if you really forgave her, she should not have come home damaged. I will promise you this, if you ever have plans to see her again, this will never happen again or I will do something. You and your brother will not be able to hide from me. She has been through enough and has had enough abuse. I will make sure that she never has to go through that again. Do you understand Kao-Chan?"

"Y-y-yes Hunny, I do understand," Kaoru stuttered fearful about the tone of voice that Hunny used. He was afraid for him and Hikaru.

"Good. You should also be aware that I will be talking to your brother. I understand that you two have your own little world and that you were traumatized when Haru-Chan left, but that does not give him the right to do what he did and it disgusts me that you are defending his actions. You are lucky that the injury is not serious," Hunny threatened before disconnected the call. He scrolled through his contacts and found Hikaru's phone number and called. He got voicemail and made sure that he left a message for him, "I saw what you did to her. I promised I would not do anything to you, but next time this happens I will make sure that she is avenged. If you really didn't want to be her friend, you should not have called her and said that you forgave her."

Hunny took a deep breath and turned the car's engine on again. He pulled out of his parking spot and drove to the bakery. He bought several cakes and was back at Haruhi's apartment in less than an hour. He got out of the car and grabbed his purchases, but before he made it to the stairs, Haruhi was there to help him with his purchases.

"Here let me help Mitsukuni," Haruhi said as she took a couple of the boxes from the top of the stack.

"You don't have to do that Haru-Chan, I've got it covered," Hunny said offering her a small smile.

Haruhi grinned, "Well, I already have these boxes, so if you want them back, you will have to take them from me."

Hunny laughed, "Ok, you carry those boxes and I will carry these."

"Did you buy out the store?"

"No, I left a couple for the other customers," he laughed.

Together they walked back up to the apartment. They were relaxed with each other and Haruhi knew that with Hunny around, she was perfectly safe. The cakes were placed on the counter in the kitchen and then Haruhi served them both a plate of dinner in the living room. They were having fun and enjoying each other's company.

Haruhi kept looking at Hunny and admiring him, she finally admitted that she was attracted to him and maybe starting to develop a crush, but figured who wouldn't. He was smart, good-looking, and sweet. He had the looks, brains, and personality.

Hunny could feel Haruhi's eyes on him when he wasn't looking at her. He hoped that it meant that she was developing feelings for him. He's had feelings for her for years, so this was only fair. Right?

Both of the occupants in the room jumped a little when there was a knock at the door. Haruhi wasn't expecting anyone, so she was a little apprehensive about who could be at the door. Hunny saw the look of wariness on her face and decided to answer the door himself since she didn't seem to be moving.

Hunny looked at the girl sitting next to him, "I will get it Haru-Chan. You stay here." Hunny walked to the door and opened it just as whoever was at the door pounded on the door a second time. It seems like the person on the other side of the door was anxious for an answer. The first knock was a little loud, but still a knock. This one sounded more like a hard pounding. Hunny opened the door and on the other side he found the twin that he wanted to teach a lesson to, "Hikaru."

"Hunny! What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked fearfully.

"I came here to check on Haru-Chan after she left your house. I brought her back her things. What are you doing here? Don't you think you did enough damage for one day?" Hunny derided.

"Well, I-I-I came to apologize."

"You apologize to someone by banging on their door like you are trying to break it down?" Hunny asked taking a step forward.

Hikaru gulped. He was afraid of the shorter man and knew that he was in trouble, "I just wanted to make sure she heard me knocking."

"She heard you. I think all of Japan heard you knocking. You need to get something straight before you ever see her again. You will never raise your voice to her. You will never lay a hand on her. You will never enter her personal space unless she invites you, and you will never be left alone with her. You cannot be trusted. You need to grow up Hikaru. You hurt her and it could have been a lot worse than what it was. You acted like an immature little prick and you have no right to treat her the way you did. I know it was you because your brother would never do something like that to someone. You are lucky I promised her that I would not hurt you, but if it happens again, you will not be able to hide from me."

"I need to grow up? What about you?" Hikaru yelled.

"I am not the one hurting innocent people, am I? I have grown up. I became a man and an adult. You may look like an adult, but you are still the immature asshole that you were in high school. I tell you that you need to grow up and you yell at me. I bet you even want to hit me, don't you? Well go ahead, but if you throw a punch, I get to hit back."

Hikaru gulped and took a step back. He knew that his Senpai was right and he was wrong, "Can I see her?"

He had said it so softly that Hunny almost missed it, "You can see her only if she wants to see you and I will be standing right there if she allows you in." Hunny shut the door and locked it. He walked into the living room to see Haruhi cowering by the couch and his heart broke. He knew that she probably heard everything that was said, "Haru-Chan do you want to see Hika-Chan?"

Haruhi looked upon Hunny with wild eyes. She wasn't ready to see Hikaru just yet. Yes, she heard everything that had been said and agreed with everything that Hunny had said to the younger man. She shook her head no because she couldn't trust her voice.

Hunny saw her answer and nodded, "Ok, I will send him away." Hunny walked back to the door and unlocked it so that he could open the door, "She doesn't want to see you."

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see me? I thought we were friends? I just wanted to apologize. Are you keeping her from me? I know you love her. That's it isn't it, you want to keep her for yourself!" Hikaru accused.

Hunny had had enough and slapped Hikaru on the back of the head hard enough to send him to the ground, "You are a world class idiot. Listen to what you are saying and think about what you did. That is why she doesn't want to see you. It has nothing to do with my feelings for her or anyone else. Why don't you evolve a bit and mature, then maybe you will see how wrong you really were." Hunny slammed the door and turned the lock. He listened as Hikaru picked himself off of the ground and walked off. When he saw the limo drive away, he walked back into the living room to rejoin Haruhi.

He sat down next to her again and pulled her into his arms. He could feel her shaking and wanted to do so much more to Hikaru Hitachiin than slap him on the back of the head. He needed to be taught a lesson and to develop a little more. When her shaking calmed down, Hunny pulled back a little bit and looked down at her, "Do you want to finish dinner now?"

Haruhi looked up at her friend. She had heard what Hikaru said about Hunny loving her and wondered if it was true. Should she ask him to leave? She was selfish and couldn't though. She didn't want to be alone right then, "Yah, let's finish dinner and then we can have cake."

The rest of the meal passed by in comfortable silence and when they were done eating, Haruhi took their dishes into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. She grabbed a couple of plates and forks and a knife while Hunny grabbed the boxes of cake. They ate dessert and soon enough the Hikaru interruption was almost forgotten. They started to talk and joke again, having a good time just hanging out with each other. Since Haruhi didn't bring up what Hikaru had said about Hunny's feelings, Hunny didn't bother bringing it up either.

"Mitsukuni, do you know what the plan is for Saturday and Tamaki?" Haruhi asked when there was a small lull in the conversation.

"No, but I know Kyo-Chan has something up his sleeve. We will all meet with him tomorrow for dinner and discuss it all before we meet with Tamaki on Saturday. Don't worry, we will all be there and the twins will stay home," he reassured.

Haruhi nodded. It made her feel better to know that she wasn't going in alone. She wished now that someone had gone to lunch with her today. She would not make that same mistake again. "Thank you Mitsukuni."

"Do you want to come over and stay at the apartment tonight? I don't think that you will have any more interruptions, but with your dad picking up an extra shift, I don't know if I feel comfortable leaving you alone after what happened."

Haruhi looked over to her friend. She didn't want to be alone tonight. What happened today had brought some of her fears to the surface and she knew that she would probably have a few nightmares because of it, but if Hikaru was right then she might be leading Hunny on and she didn't want that either. She was attracted to him, but was not ready for anything else with her friend right now and might never be.

Hunny saw the indecision on her face and had a feeling it had something to do with what Hikaru said, "Haru-Chan don't worry. I am here as a friend and as a friend I want you to come stay at my place tonight because today was a very trying day for you."

"Ok. I think I would feel better if I wasn't alone right now," Haruhi said. She got up to get a bag together while Hunny finished off the cakes. They saved two cakes for later.

Hunny helped Haruhi clean-up from dinner and then she wrote out a note for her father. Hunny took Haruhi's bag from her and they walked down to his car. They were soon on their way and Haruhi felt the knots in her stomach loosening knowing that she would not be alone to deal with her feelings and nightmares tonight.


	11. The Prodigal Daughter Returns

**A/N: Mori won the poll and the Ouran Christmas story is up. I hope all of you enjoy it. It is titled Mistletoe and Christmas Presents. Go and check it out. Thank you! Merry Christmas everyone! This is my third and final Christmas story this year. I have also written one for Twilight and Fruits Basket, so if you are fans of those stories, please check out the stories. Now for Another Chance, here is your Tamaki chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers for the support. I am excited that all of you like this story so much. Have a wonderful holiday and here is the next installment. Please review if you have time. **

Chapter 11 – The Prodigal Daughter Returns

Haruhi was grateful to Hunny for offering to let her stay at his apartment. She was a little unsettled by the events of the day and being alone in her apartment was not ideal for her state of mind.

When they arrived at the apartment, Hunny took her bag to the guest room and went into the kitchen to put the cakes up. He was impressed by Haruhi's strength. Yes she had been afraid, but she had not run away from them again and she still tried to protect someone that she once considered a friend. Hunny smiled, she was a rare gem.

Mori came into the kitchen and looked at his cousin, "Haruhi here?"

"Yah, it was a rough day and her dad was going to be gone for most of the night, so I invited her to stay in our guest room," Hunny replied.

"What happened?" Mori asked. He knew that Hunny was not telling him the whole story.

"Nothing Takashi, she is fine and just needed a break."

Mori walked over to his cousin and ruffled his hair, "Ok." He pulled a glass out of the cabinet and poured himself some water before going back to his room to review some case files.

Hunny hated not telling his cousin, but he would not go back on his word to Haruhi. He would not be the one to spill to Kyoya or Mori, but he would make sure that they were not included in the trip to Tamaki's house on Saturday.

Hunny and Haruhi stayed up and watched a movie before they went to bed and in the middle of the night, Hunny ran to the girl's room when she started to scream. She was having a nightmare. He eventually was able to calm her down and in the end wanted to punish Hikaru for what happened. He stayed with her the rest of the night to make sure the monsters stayed away. The next morning he took her to school and let her know he would pick her up.

Haruhi had almost decided to stay at home, but knew that she needed to get to class. She was tired and cranky and a little bit jumpy. She told herself to get over it, she was fine, but that was easier said than done. She just needed a little bit of time.

When she walked out of her last class, Hunny was standing outside of the door waiting for her. He didn't seem to cause as much of a scene as the twins had the day before, but people did notice him. She smiled; it was not to notice a good looking guy. She turned to him when they got into the limo, "Where are we going?"

"Kyo-Chan's office. He has a dinner party he needs to go to tonight, so we are going to meet at his office now so that we are set for tomorrow. We can get lunch afterward, if that is ok with you," Hunny explained.

"Yah, that sounds good. He knew not to invite the twins, right?" Haruhi asked nervously. She hated the tremor in her voice and tried to get rid of it.

"He knows. I didn't tell him why, just that they were not to be invited."

Haruhi offered her friend a small smile, "Ok, thank you."

They arrived at Kyoya's office and were immediately ushered in where they found Mori and Kyoya waiting for them. Mori got up and gave the girl a small hug and Kyoya gave her a nod. Both of them could see the dark circles under her eyes and the way she seemed to be on guard. Something had indeed happened yesterday, but she wasn't talking. They knew it involved the twins when Hunny told Kyoya not to invite them.

"Please have a seat and we will get started," Kyoya said in a very business-like manner. When everyone was seated, he started, "As I have explained before, Tamaki is of the belief that one day his prodigal daughter will return to his embrace. So I do not think there will be too much of a problem with him. I do think the problem will come later. I cannot predict how he will react or if he will try to be controlling again. I am also assuming that he will be accepting of you returning to the fold."

Haruhi nodded, "Ok, I understand and if he does go off the deep end, I promise I will talk to you." She remembered the promise she made Kyoya and would not go back on her word. She was a little nervous about Tamaki and daddy-complex though.

"What's the plan Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked sitting next to Haruhi and placing his hand on top of her two hands that were gripping each other so much her knuckles were turning white.

"Tamaki actually comes in tonight. He and I have plans for luncheon tomorrow at his estate at 1:00. I will pick all three of you up and we will go over there together. I don't foresee needing to use the same tactics we used on the twins, so we will go in there and talk to him. He will probably get a little excited. He might show a little anger, but he will not do anything to you. Mori, I am sure you remember what happened before, you may have to extract her from our former king. Hunny, you need to be on guard as well," Kyoya explained. Everyone nodded, it was a simple plan and knowing Tamaki, it was the best plan of action.

They talked about a few more things and agreed on the time to meet before Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi left Kyoya to his work. They had invited him to lunch, but he had another meeting to prepare for. The trio made their way out of the building and across the street to a nice restaurant in a building adjacent to Kyoya's headquarters.

Mori and Hunny knew that Haruhi was nervous and they did what they could to reassure her. She knew that she shouldn't worry so much, but it was hard especially after what happened the day before. She just hoped that it would not be as tense as it had been with the twins.

Kyoya picked Hunny and Mori up on the next day first. When the limo was on its way he turned to Hunny, "Do you want to tell us what happened with Haruhi and the twins?"

"Sorry Kyo-Chan, but I can't," Hunny replied quietly, his anger returning every time he thought about what happened.

"Can't or won't?" Kyoya asked. He noticed Mori nod. The taller man wanted to know also.

"Both, can't and won't. I promised her that I wouldn't tell and that she could tell you herself if and when she was ready."

"Ok, we will leave it for now, but do we need to protect her from the twins? They will be at the dinner next week."

"Yes we do," Hunny said balling his hands into fists. Nothing else was said on the drive to Haruhi's apartment.

Haruhi felt the tension in the air and knew from the looks Mori and Kyoya were giving her they wanted to know what was going on with her. She didn't say anything and just took her place next to Hunny on the way to Tamaki's house.

As the car pulled into the Suoh estate, Kyoya mumbled under his breath, "That moron!" The other three occupants looked out the window towards the front door and noticed the blonde anxiously waiting for his best friend to arrive. The limo stopped and Tamaki wrenched open the door before the driver could get out. Before anyone else could get out of the car or Tamaki could stick his head in, Kyoya got out of the car, "You know most people wait inside for their guests."

"Kyoya, I have missed you Mon Ami!" Tamaki said as he kissed each of his friend's cheeks.

Kyoya shoved Tamaki away from him, "I have brought some guests with me."

Tamaki looked towards the still open limo door and watched as Mori and Hunny emerged from inside the limo. He started to jump up and down about having his friends near him. Then he stopped and became a statue when Haruhi emerged. He squeaked, "My daughter?" before he promptly fainted in the drive way.

"Well that went better than I thought it would," Haruhi said sarcastically.

Mori picked Tamaki up off of the ground and the group made their way inside. They entered the drawing room and Mori placed his package on the couch.

After a couple of minutes, Tamaki woke up, got into a sitting position, and looked around the room. His eyes rested on Haruhi and his eyes grew. He opened his mouth to speak and immediately closed it. He was at a loss for words.

"Hi Tamaki," Haruhi said offering him a nervous smile.

"Ha-Haruhi?" Tamaki said confused.

"Yah, it's me."

"M-m-my daughter?"

"Yes, Tamaki it is Haruhi. She ran into Hunny at the beginning of this week and we felt it was an opportunity that we could not pass up," Kyoya said exasperatedly.

Tamaki stood up quickly and sat back down. He wasn't sure how he felt. Part of him was happy, but he still remembered what happened. Could he get past all of that? "Where's Yasu?" Tamaki sneered.

"Gone and in jail right now. We are not together any longer," Haruhi said quietly answering him.

"Oh, wait jail? What happened?" Tamaki bellowed.

"Long story short, he was an ass and not what I thought he was. He was controlling and thing got out of hand," Haruhi explained.

"So you are back and he is gone?" Tamaki asked hesitantly. He had seriously missed his daughter and wanted Haruhi back in his life, but he wasn't sure if he could believe it all yet.

"Yes, that is pretty much it," Haruhi said nodding her head.

Tamaki shot up from the couch and bounded over to the girl that was standing beside Hunny, "My daughter has returned!" He pulled her into his embrace and swung her around the room. Then reminiscent of old time, Mori pulled her out of Tamaki's arms and placed her behind him. "Mori, you didn't have to go that far," Tamaki gulped.

"I think he did Tamaki," Kyoya said plainly. "Now why don't we all sit down and talk over lunch."

Everyone agreed and Tamaki led them into the dining room. He couldn't take his eyes off of Haruhi. He wondered belatedly if he was dreaming, but knew that he wasn't. He did try to pinch himself after all.

The topics covered over lunch was kept light. They talked about what was going on in everyone's lives. Tamaki asked Haruhi a lot of questions about what she had been doing the last couple of years, but the topic of Yasu was avoided for now.

When lunch was done, they all moved back into the drawing room. Tamaki sat down in a chair across from where Haruhi and Hunny seated themselves on the couch. He was curious about how protective Hunny seemed to be, but kept his comments to himself right now. He looked directly at Haruhi, "So are you back permanently or passing through?"

Haruhi was a little taken aback because everything had been going so smoothly. It reminded her of how Hunny and Mori just opened their arms and accepted her. "I am back however you are willing to have me in your life. I have really missed my friends and want them back, but I know that there are some hurt feelings on both sides," she said quietly looking at him directly in the eye.

"Both sides? You are the one that left!" Tamaki expressed.

"Yes, but you were trying to control everything I did and who I was with. I didn't like that so I did what I thought was best. I learned that it wasn't, but that is why it happened," Haruhi retorted.

"We were only trying to protect you!"

"Yah, well you went a little overboard!"

"Tama-Chan, Haru-Chan we need to calm down. She is right Tama-chan. You need to listen to her," Hunny injected himself into the conversation.

"How can you say that Hunny?" Tamaki asked.

"He can say that Tamaki because it is true," Kyoya said calmly.

"No, we were protecting our daughter!" Tamaki yelled.

"We may have been protecting her, but we were a bit to controlling," Kyoya smirked.

Mori who had been silent much of the day, looked directly at Tamaki and said, "They are right."

Tamaki stopped and looked at all of the faces in the room. He knew he was outnumbered and he didn't quite understand. He had just wanted to protect his friend. He knew that Yasu was not the man for her. He thought about everything that happened before that last night together, maybe he did go overboard a little bit, but he didn't think that he was too controlling. "Fine if you say so," Tamaki pouted.

Haruhi suddenly started to giggle and that turned into a laugh, "You really haven't changed!"

Kyoya smirked, "Tamaki is definitely still Tamaki."

Hunny started to laugh next to Haruhi. Mori was laughing also and soon Tamaki perked up and joined in the laughter. The tension was broken and the mood mellowed.

"Have you seen the twins yet?" Tamaki asked when he was able to control himself again.

Hunny felt Haruhi stiffen next to him and grabbed her hand to give her support before he answered for her, "Yes, she saw them the last couple of days."

"Oh well then we should call them and invite them over and we can have a real reunion," Tamaki said standing up quickly.

"They will be at the dinner next weekend Tamaki. We can have our reunion then. I believe they were busy today," Kyoya explained trying to diffuse the situation. He had seen the brief panicked look on Haruhi's face. He really wanted to know what had happened.

Tamaki face fell, "Oh well if they are busy."

Haruhi squeezed Hunny's hand and sent Kyoya a grateful look. They really were there for her. "We can all get together next week like Kyoya said," Haruhi offered. That would give her a week to deal with things.

"You are right," Tamaki said softly before he seemed to perk up, "We need to get together and have some daddy/daughter time to catch up!"

After what happened with the twins, she did not want to have alone time with him. It wasn't him, she just wasn't sure if she was ready for that just yet. "I don't know. I am really busy right now," Haruhi said trying to think of some excuse.

"I see," Tamaki said narrowing his eyes on her.

"It has just been a long week for her Tama-Chan," Hunny tried to offer.

"Tamaki it has been an overwhelming week for her and all of us. It will take time on both sides. Haruhi I think you need to tell him the whole story," Kyoya said.

Haruhi nodded and started telling her story. The grip on Hunny's hand never let up and during some parts it tightened. When she was done, Hunny had given her a handkerchief and was trying to calm her down. He knew that it was hard for her to talk about, but it seemed to get a little easier for her each time.

Tamaki was shocked. He didn't know what to say. When he finally found his voice, he understood her hesitation, "Alright, we will take it slow."

The group hung out for a little bit longer, but Haruhi eventually needed to get home in order to get some things done around the house. They all said their good-byes and Haruhi promised she would think about meeting Tamaki for lunch one day during the following week. She knew that she would not go alone, but if Hunny could go with her, then she would seriously consider it.

Kyoya dropped Haruhi off at her apartment and Hunny got out with her. He wanted to make sure that she was alright, so he sent Kyoya and Mori on their way and joined Haruhi to spend a little more time with her.

Haruhi was happy that Tamaki seemed so accepting, but so did the twins. She was just unsure and a little scared after what happened. She would take it slow and hopefully with time she would feel comfortable with him again. Honestly, she was the most comfortable around Hunny than any of the others, but she was ok around Mori and Kyoya also. They had never done anything that made her fear anything and only seemed to protect her. Even Kyoya in his own way did what he could for her. Today had been a good day though and she smiled thinking about the day. In almost two years, Tamaki had not changed and she laughed. It was good to know that he was still the over-dramatic king of the host club.

Haruhi prepared tea for her and Hunny, her father wasn't home, but he should be home in time for dinner. She brought the tea into the living room and looked at Hunny. "If I went to lunch with Tamaki, would you go with me?" She asked timidly.

"I will do anything to make sure you feel safe again. If you want to have lunch with Tama-Chan, I will go with you," Hunny offered with a small smile.

She returned his smile, "Thank you." The couple finished their tea and when they were done, Haruhi addressed Hunny again, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I can stay. I love your cooking," he said excitedly.

Haruhi smiled and got up to start on dinner, "My dad should be home soon."

In fact as she finished cooking everything and setting it on the table, Ranka walked into the house, "Haruhi, my darling daughter, I am home!"

"Hi dad. You are just in time, I just finished dinner and put it on the table," Haruhi said from the living room.

Ranka walked into the living room and was surprised to see a dinner guest, "Hello. I am Ranka."

Haruhi snickered, "Dad, this is Hunny-senpai! You know him already."

"Mitsukuni? Oh my you have grown up. Look at how handsome you turned out!" Ranka exclaimed.

"Hi Ranka-Chan, it is good to see you again," Hunny said laughing.

Dinner was great. A good time was had by all and after the initial awkwardness felt by Haruhi, they laughed and had easy conversation. Ranka could tell that the young man cared about his daughter and hoped that he would be patient with her. She had been through a lot.

After dinner, Ranka left the two younger people and went to his room to give them some privacy. As much as Hunny wanted to stay, he knew it was best to go home so he got up to get ready to go. Haruhi walked him to the door and as they were saying their good byes she kissed his cheek and told him thank you.

Hunny walked out and got into the car that he had called. Her kisses always seemed to send him to lala land. He could only hope one day to have more of a real kiss and less of a friendship kiss.

Haruhi leaned against the door after she closed it and closed her eyes. She was really starting to crush on Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He did what he could to protect her and last night he chased away the dreams. Today he stayed with her and never left her side. Hunny had grown up and became a man while she was away. The question was could he be the man for her? Did he even want to be? Part of her hoped that he did. She pulled herself away from the door and went to clean up from dinner. She would put it to the back of her mind for now. She had other things that needed her attention.


	12. Phone Calls and Fears

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas yesterday and were around loved ones. We actually celebrated our family Christmas on Christmas Eve, but still did a little something yesterday. It was very relaxing. I always loved this time of year. Of course the snow storm we thought we were going to get amounted in squat. LOL. I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers. You have been awesome. Here is the next chapter, let me know what you think. **

Chapter 12 – Phone Calls and Fears

Haruhi had a long week. She met up with all of the hosts again and in a sense wooed them back into her life. Hikaru proved that he was still holding a grudge and Tamaki was still in denial about some things. She started to develop a crush on the one host she never thought she would when they went to school together. _"Not that he returned her feelings or anything,"_ she thought to herself, _"What are you talking about Hikaru said that he was in love with me. Is he?"_ She shook her head of the thoughts. She had other things to worry about right now, but the thoughts kept coming back to her. Yes, it had been a long and interesting week for one Haruhi Fujioka.

After the week that she had, Haruhi had hoped to sleep in on Sunday. She wanted to rest, but it appeared her phone had other plans for her. She picked up her cell phone and pushed the talk button only to yell into the offending piece of technology, "Hello?"

"Haruhi, is that the way I taught you to answer the phone?" Ranka said on the other line.

Haruhi released a long breath, "What do you want dad?"

"I just wanted my darling daughter to know that I will be home late tonight. I stayed with a friend last night and picked up an extra shift at the bar tonight. So don't worry about fixing me anything tonight."

"Fine dad. Is there anything else? Do you know it is only 7:05am?" Haruhi grumbled.

"Did I wake you up? I am so sorry! Daddy didn't mean to wake up his precious daughter!"

"It's fine dad. Is there anything else?" Haruhi said trying to keep her cool.

"No that is all. I will see you in the morning. Don't forget that daddy loves you," Ranka howled into the phone before he hung up.

"Good bye dad," Haruhi mumbled before she realized that her dad had already disconnected the line. "Stupid phone and stupid dad for waking me up."

Haruhi tried to go back to sleep and just as she was about to lose consciousness again, her phone started to ring again. "You can't be serious!" She yelled to the room before she answered the phone, "What?"

"Haruhi? I'm sorry for calling. Daddy will make it up to you!" Tamaki wailed.

Haruhi grimaced. She didn't mean to yell, but she had stayed up thinking about a certain bunny loving host last night and she was tired. After the week she had, she felt like she needed a week's worth of sleep to attempt to get her to a rested point again. She took a deep breath to calm herself and said, "Sorry Tamaki. I didn't mean to yell, but it is early and I was still sleeping."

"Oh daddy is sorry for waking up his little girl! I know you need your sleep. I didn't mean to call so early!"

"Tamaki, are you going to tell me why you called or am I going to hang up?"

"Of course, I was calling to invite you to lunch today. We can catch up and have some father/daughter time today," he said hopeful. When they had not worked out as a couple, they had worked their way back to friends and he slipped back into his role as her surrogate father. It seems as if time had not changed that. It was a method he used to cope with his feelings.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't," Haruhi responded. She was not ready to go to lunch with Tamaki alone and could not spend the day bonding with him. She just didn't feel comfortable enough with him yet to take that step.

"But Haruhi, we haven't seen each other in so long!" Tamaki wailed.

"I know Tamaki, but I can't. I'm sorry. You will have to find something else to occupy you today."

"What if I came over and helped you around the house or tagged along with whatever you needed to do today."

Haruhi was grateful that it was a phone conversation and she couldn't see his puppy dog eyes that she was sure he had at that moment, "No. We explained everything to you yesterday. I can't right now, but how about lunch one day this week?"

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful! What day do you want to go? Daddy will take you anywhere you want to go!"

"Can you go on Tuesday at 11:30? I am not sure where yet. I will double check that Mitsukuni can come with us."

"Tuesday at 11:30 is good. Why is Hunny coming with us?" Tamaki sounded a bit hurt.

"He is coming because I want him to. If he doesn't come, we don't have lunch. That is the rule," Haruhi explained. She knew she sounded harsh and felt bad, but that is the way it needed to be to get through to Tamaki sometimes.

"Tuesday it is then," Tamaki said quietly.

"Sorry for sounding so rude Tamaki, I just would feel better if he was there. I have my reasons. Okay?" Haruhi said trying to sooth the hurt she heard in his voice.

"I understand. You have been through a lot. I will see both of you on Tuesday then," Tamaki said before he hung up.

Haruhi looked at the time and groaned. It was only 7:48am. She would not be calling Hunny this early in the morning. He may not be as bad as Kyoya about waking up early, but she knew that he liked his sleep. He has grown up and was able to get up earlier, but on a day that he didn't need to she was sure he would not appreciate the wake-up call. She knew she didn't appreciate them.

She lay in bed for another 40 minutes or so before she got up with a huff. After the second wakeup call she could not go back to sleep and figured she may as well get her day started. She took a shower and got dressed to get ready for her day and then decided to go grocery shopping. She would call Hunny when she got home from the market.

When she was walking out of her apartment, her phone started to ring again. She groaned, "What now?" She pulled out the phone and answered it, "Hello?" She tried to take the edge out of her voice, but she was still a bit cranky from her two early morning phone calls.

"Haruhi? Sorry if I woke you up. It is Kaoru," a nervous voice said on the other end of the line.

"Kaoru, no you didn't wake me up. Two other people had that pleasure. How is everything?" Haruhi whispered. She was not expecting a call from him. He was the more sensitive twin, but she figured she would not see or hear from him until the dinner because he would do what he could for his brother.

"It is fine. I just wanted to say that I was sorry for everything that happened after lunch. Hikaru crossed the line and I am really sorry," Kaoru apologized.

Haruhi never blamed Kaoru and therefore never thought he needed to apologize. The other one was a different story; she just wasn't ready to hear it the other day. She wasn't sure if she was there yet with Hikaru. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault, so you don't need to apologize. I am sorry if I caused any problems for you though," Haruhi said after she thought about it for a minute.

"No, no problems here. He is just being… Well you know how he was before. He hasn't really changed," Kaoru sighed. He wished his brother would grow up and mature a little bit.

"I understand. Thank you for calling. I have to go now since I am on my way to the market," Haruhi said feeling a little uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Ok, I don't want to keep you, I just wanted to call and apologize. Are we still ok?" He asked quietly.

"Yah, we are. I will talk to you later Kaoru," Haruhi said before hitting the end button.

As Haruhi walked the rest of the way to and from the market she had time to do a lot of thinking. The past week had gone by in a rush. It was high on the emotional charts and physically she hadn't felt this exhausted in a long time. It definitely had its highs and lows. Her thoughts were broken by the ringing of her cell phone. Since her hands were full of grocery bags, she decided to wait until she got home to pull it out of her purse. That was the fourth phone call and it wasn't even noon yet. She hadn't had this much phone activity for almost two years and smiled. It was good to have her friends back.

When she got home, she proceeded to put up all of the groceries and then checked her phone when she was finished. It was not a number she recognized and frowned at the phone. She listened to the voice mail and realized that it was a police officer calling her. She started to panic, but attempted to calm herself down so that she could return the call. She got voice mail and left a message about who she was and that she was returning a call. She hoped that it wasn't bad news.

In order to get her mind off of the phone call from the police, she started on her chores and when she took a break to make herself some lunch, her phone started to ring again. It was the number from earlier, "Hello?"

"I need to speak to Miss Fujioka please," the voice on the other end of the call stated.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka. What can I help you with?" Haruhi responded.

"Miss Fujioka, this is Officer Tanaka and I was calling to inform you that Yasu Sato has been granted probation. He will be out next week. As previously stated, he will be instructed that he cannot come without 100 yards of you or your residence. A restraining order has been issued. If he comes near you, he will be back in jail. Do you have any questions?" The officer asked.

"N-n-no, thank you for informing me. What day will he be released?" Haruhi squeezed out.

"He will be out a week from tomorrow. So next Monday. We are taking every precaution that we can. We will do what we can to make sure you are safe."

"Thank you Officer Tanaka." Haruhi said before she disconnected the line. Yasu was getting out and she was panicked. There was only one person she thought to call in that moment, she needed Mitsukuni Haninozuka and she didn't want anyone else. She quickly dialed her friend's phone number and almost cried when she got his voice mail. She left a quick message to call her back. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, curling herself into a ball. She was well and truly freaked out, scared that Yasu would get out and come after her.

Haruhi must have fallen asleep because she jerked awake screaming and was disoriented. She quickly realized that her cell phone was ringing and she rapidly answered it, "He-hello?"

"Haru-Chan are you alright? You sound funny and your voice mail didn't sound right," Hunny said as soon as he heard the girl's voice. The message she left sounded like she was terrified and when she answered the phone she sounded jumpy. He was worried.

"Yes, well I don't know. Can I come over there or you come over here? I don't want to be alone. I just found out that Yasu will be released next week," Haruhi said as she started to cry into the phone.

"I am on my way and if you decide that you don't want to stay there, we can come over here later. Okay?" Hunny said trying to remain calm. He was concerned for the girl and her state of mind. He would talk to Kyoya about assigning a body guard to her for when he could not be with her. Yasu was not going to get near Haruhi again.

"Thank you Mitsukuni," Haruhi whimpered. She hated her fear, but knew that Hunny would not judge her and would do anything to make her feel better. She felt safer when she was with him and knew that he could help drive away the fears.

"Have you eaten yet Haru-Chan?"

"I was going to make something when the officer called," Haruhi started looking at the time, "but that was about an hour ago. If you are hungry, I can make you something."

"No, Haru-Chan. I will pick something up for both of us on my way over. I will be there soon," Hunny promised before he said his good byes and hung up the phone. He grabbed his keys and was soon on his way to Haruhi's apartment.

Haruhi found herself pacing as she waiting for Hunny to show up at her apartment. After she got off of the phone with him, she noticed that for only 1:00 in the afternoon, it seemed very dark in her apartment. She looked out the window and to the sky and noticed the dark clouds. Today was not her day, a thunderstorm was moving in.

Hunny saw the dark clouds and wondered if Haruhi was still afraid of thunderstorms. If she was, he would need to hurry. He picked up the order he called in and sped to her house. By the time he made it the rain had started, but thankfully no thunder or lightening yet. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Haruhi heard the knock and ran to the door to answer it. When she opened it up and saw Hunny, she threw herself at him. Her nerves were shot between the phone call with the news about Yasu and the impending thunderstorm.

Hunny put do the bag that held their food and wrapped his arms around the shaking girl, "It is alright Haru-Chan, I am here." He felt her nod and heard her sniffle before she pulled back a little bit. He gave her a reassuring smile, "Are you hungry? Let's eat before the storm really hits. Okay?"

Haruhi nodded and tried to step away from Hunny, but he kept one arm around her. She felt comforted by that arm and did not argue when he led her into the living room with his arm wrapped around her waist. It felt nice, almost like it belonged there.

Hunny placed the bag on the table in the living room and sat down on the floor. He patted the place next to him and watched as Haruhi sat down in that spot. Hunny opened the delivery bag and started to pull out a couple of boxes, "I hope you don't mind but I got you some ootoro."

She offered him a weak smile, "No, that sounds good. Thank you Mitsukuni."

They ate in silence and when they were done, Hunny helped her to clear the mess. After that was done, they both sat on the couch and he wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her close. He told her to tell him about the phone call she received about Yasu. She relayed everything to him. He knew the police would do what they could, but they would not keep an eye on him 24/7. It was a good thing she had the friends she did. Hunny would talk to Kyoya about the latest development and they would make sure she had the protection she needed around the clock.

As soon as Hunny was able to calm her down and sooth her about Yasu, the thunderstorm hit and he was gripped by the small woman. He knew that he would not be going anywhere for a while, so he pulled her a little closer and held her a little tighter so that she knew he was there for her. He tried to say things that would comfort her and kissed the top of her head. He would do anything to take the fear away, but if he couldn't he was happy that he was there with her when she needed him.

Elsewhere in Tokyo, a man raged on the inside. He would get his revenge. How dare she put him in jail? _"She probably went back to those rich bastards right after she lied and put me here. That bitch!"_ Yasu thought to himself. On the outside he looked calm, but he was really anything but calm. He would get his retribution and Haruhi Fujioka would pay for what she did to him. She belonged to him and she needed to learn her place in life. There was only one more week left before he could get his revenge.


	13. Plans of Protection

**A/N: Normally I would update tomorrow, but since I probably won't be on the computer all day tomorrow and possibly Saturday, I am updating today. I am sure you don't mind. :D Well, Yasu has made his first appearance and it looks like he is getting out of jail in a week. At least Hunny was there to help her. Thank you to mythogeek, mtnikolle, dessi16, and stylewriter565 for helping me with these next few chapters and helping me work through the whole Yasu situation and giving me ideas. I know it is another long chapter. :D**

Chapter 13 – Plans of Protection

Hunny made the decision to move Haruhi to his apartment after the storm had passed. She was a wreck after the events of the week and the news she received. The storm sent her over the edge. Treating her as fragile as a child, he helped her to pack a bag and then got her into the car. When they pulled up to the apartment, Mori was waiting for them to offer assistance if needed. Hunny gave him the overnight bag and her school bag so that he could help Haruhi into the apartment.

Mori looked at the shell shocked girl and shook his head. He didn't like what he was seeing. She had gone through too much and now she was reliving a lot of those memories. He agreed with his cousin, she did not need to be alone and their apartment was probably better for now since the attack happened in her bedroom at her apartment. The usually stoic man allowed the look of anger to linger on his face before he took her bags to the guest room.

When Mori returned to the living room, Haruhi was sitting on the couch shaking and crying. Hunny had his arms wrapped around her and was rocking her back and forth while whispering calming words. Haruhi had her head buried in his neck and her arms were wrapped around Hunny's waist. Mori looked on and wondered if the girl knew how much she was already depending on her former Senpai and how much she really trusted him. It was obvious that she tended to turn to Hunny more than the others already and it had only been a week. It felt like it had been much longer since she came back into their lives.

The taller man was pulled from his thoughts when his cousin asked him to make some tea. Mori nodded and headed into the kitchen. He wished Yasu was there now and he could teach him a lesson, no one deserved to be treated the way Haruhi had been treated and no one needed to live with the terror he knew she tried to hide from all of them. She would trust them all again one day, he was sure of it.

Haruhi was trying to calm down. Hunny was helping, but she couldn't quite get rid of the panic feeling that was overwhelming her. She was not only going to have to deal and face Hikaru in just under a week, but now Yasu was getting out of jail in a week. She didn't care what the police said about a restraining order, she didn't trust Yasu not to do something. His last words to her promised that he would get her. She shuddered at the memory.

When she felt Hunny's arms tighten around her after the chill ran through her, she looked up at the man whose arms she was in. She trusted him completely. She wasn't sure why she did or what he did to make her believe that she could trust him with her life, but the fact remained that she believed in him more than anyone else she has ever known. She always knew that he could trust him and he would do what he could for her before, but he was such a child and even knowing his abilities she was never able to get past his child qualities. It endeared him to her as a little brother figure even when he was older, but no more than that. Now that boy had grown into a man and she wasn't sure why everything had changed, but she couldn't look at him and just see him as a little brother. She knew that he could and would protect her more than Mori had ever done before. She trusted Mori and Kyoya also, but the level of faith she had in Hunny was more absolute. Maybe because she ran into him first and he accepted her with open arms as soon as he saw her, she wasn't sure. She just knew that she needed it and him right now.

Hunny pulled back from the embrace when Mori brought in the tea, "Here Haru-Chan drink this. It will help calm you."

Haruhi took the offered cup of steaming tea from Mori, "Thank you Mori and Mitsukuni. I feel like I keep intruding in your lives. Sorry about today."

"We just want you safe," Mori said softly as he patted her head.

"Takashi is right Haru-Chan. You are welcome any time you need to come over and no apologies needed. I was happy I could come over and help," Hunny said quietly trying to make her understand that he wanted to be there for her.

"I just think everything is hitting all at once. First the whole Hikaru debacle and now I find out Yasu is getting out in a week. The police tell me that there is a restraining order and that he can't come near me, but I am still afraid," Haruhi explained.

"Hikaru?" Mori asked. He knew something happened, but Hunny had never told him what that was.

Haruhi stiffened and Hunny felt it, "Nothing Takashi."

"She brought it up. Speak," Mori prodded. Normally he would have left it alone and he had been, but she brought it up and it was apparent that the situation was adding to her angst.

Haruhi took a shaky breath and looked at Hunny, "He is right, I brought it up." She turned to Mori, "Hikaru grabbed me when we had lunch the other day. Kaoru had to pry him off of me. He was so angry and yelling." She started to cry again.

"I have dealt with it Takashi, but he did hurt her when he grabbed her. There were bruises on her arms," Hunny said softly rubbing Haruhi's back. He was trying to stay calm and comforting, but he really wanted to forcefully knock some sense into his friend. He had promised he wouldn't though. He looked up from Haruhi and looked at Mori; he could see the pure rage that was alive in the taller man's eyes. It was the same rage he felt.

"Kaoru called me this morning and apologized for Hikaru. I told him that it was Hikaru's fault and not his," Haruhi mumbled.

"Your right, Kaoru cannot be blamed for something his twin did. Hikaru needs to grow up and control his temper," Hunny said vehemently.

Mori nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe that Hikaru had done something like that to Haruhi. He was staggered by the news he just heard. He would have to talk to Hunny about everything later and what they were going to do to make sure Hikaru stayed away from their friend. He knew Hunny was very protective of her and he wouldn't want the older twin anywhere near her. He felt the same.

"Tamaki also tried to call and pressure me into going to lunch with him. He said we hadn't seen each other in so long that we needed daddy/daughter time. I told him no and said that we could go to lunch on Tuesday instead. He agreed but didn't like the fact that I said Mitsukuni had to come also. I am just not ready for one on one time with the twins or Tamaki," Haruhi said after she calmed down a bit and took another drink of tea.

"You don't have to be," Mori said evenly. Honestly, he was a little surprised she trusted the three other hosts as much as she did after hearing everything.

"That's right Haru-Chan. You don't have to do anything you don't want to and no one will pressure you into anything. Do I need to have another talk with Tama-Chan? I know we explained things to him yesterday," Hunny threatened.

Haruhi couldn't help it, she smiled, albeit it was a small one, it was still a smile, "No, I think he got the picture when I told him that unless you went, there would be no lunch. I told him that was the rule."

"I am surprised he didn't call me to tell me that I was trying to coerce you," Hunny grumbled.

"Probably called Kyoya," Mori injected.

"Oh you're right Takashi. He probably did, after all daddies will call mommies to complain," Hunny said chuckling.

Haruhi had to laugh too. She could only imagine what happened during that phone call. If Tamaki was still using had daddy role on her, she knew that Kyoya was once again Mommy, "Should we call him and find out?" It felt good to laugh right now.

Hunny pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial assigned to the infamous Shadow King. After two rings, the call connected and Hunny had to stifle his giggles and pretend to be serious when Kyoya said hello on the other line. "Hi Kyo-Chan! How is everything going right now?" Hunny asked innocently.

"Fine Hunny. Did you need something? I am kind of in the middle of something," Kyoya said politely. First Tamaki called early in the morning and had the gall to show up at his house at noon. Now Hunny was calling. He really needed to finish his presentation and it seemed as if he kept getting interrupted.

"I was just wondering if you heard from Tama-Chan, but I can tell you are busy so I will call you later. I need to talk to you about something any way," Hunny explained.

"That idiot called me before 8 o'clock this morning and was screaming something about our daughter and that I as the mother had to do something about it," Kyoya growled, "Then he showed up at my house at noon today and said that mommy and daddy needed to spend some time together. It took me a while, but I finally got him to leave."

Hunny couldn't help it. He laughed and since he had the phone on speaker, everyone else started to laugh also. Kyoya either didn't notice or he didn't mind because he kept talking. When he finally stopped ranting, Hunny said, "Ok Kyo-Chan, I will let you get back to your work. I will call you later tonight to talk business." The line went dead right afterwards and he knew that Kyoya had hung up. The rounds of laughter increased. He and Haruhi wound up holding their sides. Mori was able to control his laughter a bit more, but he was still laughing.

"Ok, Mori was right. I feel bad for Kyoya," Haruhi said trying to calm the giggles. She suddenly had a thought, "Maybe we should send him a sympathy basket." The laughter started again.

When the laughter settled down, Mori looked at his watch. He shook his head at the laughing couple on the couch. _"She needed this,"_ he thought to himself. "I have to go," Mori said to them.

Haruhi straightened up, "Go?" She thought that all of them were going to hang out.

"Family dinner. My brother is introducing his girlfriend to my parents and asked me to attend," Mori explained.

Haruhi smiled up at her friend, "Have fun!"

"Yes, Takashi have fun and tell everyone I said hello," Hunny said as he watched his cousin walk towards the door.

Haruhi turned to Hunny, "Aren't you supposed to go? He said it was a family dinner." She hoped that he didn't have to go, but would understand if he needed to leave.

"No Haru-Chan. The dinner is only for his immediate family," Hunny explained.

Haruhi smiled. She was relieved because she didn't want to be alone. A change in scenery didn't change the fact that she was still jittery and scared, "Ok."

Hunny grabbed her hand, "I am right here. Now what do you want for dinner. I thought we could order take out."

Haruhi squeezed his hand, "Thank you again. It seems like I am saying that a lot to you. As for dinner, anything sounds good. You pick."

Hunny nodded and ordered the food. It was delivered less than an hour later and together the couple ate. Haruhi picked at her food and Hunny watched her from the corner of his eye. He was really worried about her. She had so much heaped onto her and he worried that she would break. He couldn't lose her again. When he asked if she was ok, she responded with, "as well as can be expected".

They watched a movie after dinner and soon Hunny felt a weight on his side. Haruhi had fallen asleep and was leaning on him. It was a good feeling and one that Hunny was not ready to give up just yet. He pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and threw it over her. Then he put his arm around her and just held her as he continued to watch the movie.

When the movie ended, Hunny carried Haruhi into the guest room and laid her under the covers. He was thinking that the room in just a week's time was becoming more hers than a guest room. He watched her for a couple of minutes before leaning down and kissing her cheek. Before he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you Haru-Chan and nothing will hurt you."

Hunny slowly made his way out of the room and started to close the door. He left it open a crack in case she started to dream like she had the other night. He went to the living room and cleaned everything up before pulling out his phone again and calling Kyoya. They needed to figure out what they were going to do. "Kyo-Chan, it's me. We need to talk," Hunny said in all seriousness into the phone.

Kyoya recognized that tone of voice and he was not going to brush off the martial arts master right now. Something was wrong and he could hear it in Hunny's voice. "What's wrong?" Kyoya asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Haruhi got a phone call today from the police. Yasu will be released a week from tomorrow. They told her that they have a restraining order in place, but you know as well as I do that they will not be watching that asshole 24/7 and if he wants to get to her, he will. By the time the police make it, it could be too late. We need to figure out what we are going to do. I will be there as much as possible, but even I can't be with her all of the time," Hunny explained dropping all pretense and showing how truly serious this was when he stopped using nicknames.

Kyoya had received that information earlier in the day and figured that is what Hunny wanted to talk to him about, "I know. I heard. I recommend stationing some of my police force at strategic locations around her apartment. I also recommend giving her a body guard that will be there when one of us can't be. She won't like have the guard detail though."

"I will talk to her about it. If she doesn't like the idea of a body guard, then I am at a loss of what to do. Go ahead with the police though. Can they be on campus also?"

"Yes, they can. I will see that it gets done. Let me know as soon as you can about the body guard. If we need to, we can have one assigned to her without her knowledge, but she won't like it and will think that we are controlling things again."

"I would rather have control of this situation than for something to happen to her, but I know what you mean. I will talk to her tomorrow. She is sleeping right now."

"I thought I heard her laughing with you earlier," Kyoya huffed.

"Yes, she is here. After the day she had, I didn't want her to be alone. And sorry Kyo-Chan for the laughing, but we wanted to know if Tama-Chan called you after he got off of the phone with her. He was giving her a hard time and playing the daddy card. We figured since you were mommy, he probably called you to talk about your wayward daughter," Hunny said trying and failing to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I wonder why we are friends." He wasn't serious. Tamaki was one of his best friends, but sometimes the blonde had a way of making a sane person crazy.

Hunny laughed, "He means well, he is just a little flamboyant."

"A little? I think you and I know a different Tamaki," Kyoya grumbled.

"If he was really that bad, you would have stopped being friends a long time ago," Hunny giggled.

"You are probably right, but I can always change my mind in the future," Kyoya joked.

"Ok Kyo-Chan."

"Was there something else you needed?" Kyoya said switching back into business mode.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you about the Yasu situation," Hunny replied serious again.

"Do you want to tell me what happened with Hikaru?" Kyoya asked.

"No, I promised I would not tell."

"Ok then let me tell you that Kaoru spilled the beans. I will not do anything right now, but be aware that I am fully aware of what happened to Haruhi. I know that Hikaru grabbed her and started yelling. We need to make sure that they stay as far away from each other as possible on Saturday. I think she can only handle so much drama at a time."

"Kao-Chan told on his brother?" Hunny was shocked.

"Not without a bit of coercion, but yes, he did tell me what happened. I have not done anything yet and don't intend to unless I get the go from you. I am going to leave the ball in your court on that one."

"Thank you Kyoya. I appreciate that," Hunny said quietly.

"How bad was it?" Kyoya asked sincerely. Kaoru had told Kyoya what happened when the Shadow King asked to meet with the younger twin. Kyoya had painted him into a corner by saying that he already knew that Hikaru lost his temper. Then Kyoya added to the ruse and lied saying he knew that Hikaru hit Haruhi. The younger twin broke and wanted to set the record straight, singing like a bird the whole time.

"Bad enough, but it could have been worse. She only had some bruising on her arms where he grabbed her. Don't tell her that you know," Hunny offered.

"I won't, but you should know by now, I have my ways of finding out any information I want."

Hunny gulped, Kyoya hadn't changed from his shadow ways he acquired when they were all in school together, "I know you do."

"Was there anything else?" Kyoya inquired.

"No Kyo-Chan. That was all I needed to discuss. I just want to make sure that she is safe," Hunny responded.

"Ok then, if that is all, I have to finish a presentation for tomorrow. Good bye," Kyoya hung up.

Hunny lowered the phone and made sure the call was disconnected. He knew in the past never to underestimate his friend, but Kyoya re-enforced that logic today. It was a bit disconcerting how he always got the information he wanted when he wanted it. He wondered if that was the reason for Kaoru's call to Haruhi earlier in the morning. Even in his friends, Kyoya could instill a sense of fear. He shuddered before he got up and went to check on Haruhi.

Hunny watched the emotions play across the young girl's face. She looked troubled, but she was sleeping. He closed the door and went to his own room to change into his pajamas. He was about to get into bed and start reading when he heard the first scream. He was running to the guest room and by Haruhi's side before the second scream died down. He tried to shake her awake, but she was not opening her eyes. She started to whimper and Hunny got into the bed pulling her into his arms. He talked to her and told her that he was there. It seemed to be doing the trick because she started to calm down.

When Haruhi was finally settled, Hunny tried to get up but she was preventing escape. She had a tight hold on his t-shirt he was wearing and was pressed against his side. When he was finally able to pry her hands off of him, he fell out of the bed and onto his butt.

Haruhi sat up in bed and looked down at where the thud she heard came from. When she looked on the floor, there was Hunny attempting to sit up from his position on the floor, "What are you doing down there? Are you alright?"

Hunny looked up at Haruhi on the bed. She didn't wake up when he was shaking her. She didn't wake up when he climbed into bed or when he was talking to her; but she wakes up when he falls on his posterior on the floor. He chuckled at the ridiculousness of the situation, "I am fine Haru-Chan. I fell getting out of the bed. You had a nightmare and I was calming you down."

"Oh, sorry. I remember the nightmare, but then it went away," Haruhi mumbled trying to think and screwing up her face into a frown.

"Don't worry about it Haruhi. It is over and you don't have to think about it any longer. Why don't you go back to sleep," He said standing up and looking at her.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop the words from escaping, "Can you stay with me? I just don't want to be alone right now."

Hunny stared at her in the bed. He was weighing the pros and cons, but in the end, he couldn't say no to her, "Yah, ok. Scoot over and I will lay here with you for a while."

Haruhi gave him a relieved smile and scooted over to the other side of the bed. When Hunny was settled in, she turned on her side to face him and grabbed his hand to hold. The hands were between them and they were staring at each other. Haruhi was asleep a couple of minutes later. Hunny watched her sleep, but soon succumbed to the sleepiness himself.

This was how Mori found them when he returned. He smiled at the two of them in the bed together and shut the open bedroom door. He knew he should be worried about his cousin getting too close and the possible hurt, but Hunny was an adult and could make his own decisions. There was also the fact that he knew Haruhi was dependent on Hunny and was developing feelings for him. No, he was not going to worry about his little cousin for now.

The next morning, both Hunny and Haruhi woke up with a smile on their face. They got up slowly and surprisingly without any awkwardness, and got ready for the day ahead. He dropped her off at school and told her that he would pick her up for lunch before her internship. She agreed without argument.

Haruhi was actually relieved when she received a call from the partner at the law firm that she interned for that told her not to come in until Wednesday. Normally she would want to argue and go in, but right now she still needed a break after everything that happened. She was sure Kyoya had something to do with the two extra days and she decided would be sure to call him after classes to thank him as she rushed off to her final class of the day.

Hunny waited for Haruhi in the hallway outside of her class. Kyoya had already called him and told him that he arranged for Haruhi to have a couple of extra days off due to everything that happened in the last few days. Hunny had agreed that it was for the best and was grateful for the younger man's foresight. He watched as everyone left the class and still no Haruhi. He poked his head in and saw her speaking with her professor. He stepped back out into the hall to wait. When she finally emerged from the class, he walked up to her and grabbed her bag before leading her out to the limo, "Kyo-Chan told me that you have a couple of extra days off from everything."

"Yes, I need to call and give him my thanks. I needed the extra time," she gave him a small smile.

He could see the stress and the strain, but it was a lot better than it had been the day before, "I think you did. He is actually in a meeting all afternoon, so it is best to call him later or text him."

Haruhi shot off a quick text, but still had every intention of calling and thanking him herself. She turned her attention back to Hunny, "Where are we going for lunch today?" She noticed that they still had not left the space the car had occupied when they stepped into it.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"Can we go to H-Chan? I love the food and would like to see Bethany again. I wanted to ask her something," Haruhi said smiling a little bigger.

Hunny snickered, "Yah, we can go there. Do you want to have dinner with Takashi and me? I thought we could invite your dad and Kyoya if you want to."

"That sounds good," she said. As Hunny sent a quick text to Kyoya and told the driver where to go, Haruhi called her father. He was going to be working and was voicing his disappointment the majority of the limo ride to the restaurant. She finally got him off of the phone a block from their destination, "He can't make it tonight."

"Neither can Kyo-Chan, but Takashi said he can meet for dinner," Hunny beamed at the girl. He had every intention of talking to her about her guard detail tonight if he didn't spill it at lunch today.

Haruhi and Hunny pulled up to H-Chan and as soon as they walked into the restaurant, Haruhi scoped out the room to see if she could see Beth. She enjoyed the little chats that she had with the executive chef and was hoping to talk her into girl time in order to swap recipes.

Haruhi spotted Beth soon enough talking to a gentleman with dark hair. She didn't want to interrupt them, but Beth had seen her and was soon waving her over. Haruhi walked up to the two of them with a smile on her face.

As Haruhi approached, she was able to get a good look at the man. He looked so familiar to her, but it took her a second to place it. The man looked almost identical to Mori. She knew she looked shocked, but could not wipe off the surprise on her face.

Beth looked at the funny look that Haruhi had on her face and started to laugh. She turned to the gentleman next to her and he was smiling at the approaching woman. She thought they knew each other, but the way Haruhi looked, she couldn't be sure. "Hi Haruhi, I see you are back again," Beth said smiling.

Haruhi jumped and pulled her gaze from the man standing next to the young chef, "Um yes. Mitsukuni and I decided we wanted to grab a bite to eat."

"Where is my little cousin?" The dark haired man asked.

Haruhi studied him a bit longer, "The manager had a couple of questions for him so I came over to talk to Beth. I'm sorry, but are you related to Takashi Morinozuka?"

The man laughed loudly. Beth also joined in the laughter. Haruhi just looked confused. She wasn't sure what she said that was so funny, "Well, are you?"

Beth spoke up first, "I'm sorry Haruhi, but I thought since you were such good friends with Morinozuka-san and Haninozuka-san that you knew their brothers. This is Satoshi Morinozuka."

Haruhi's intake of breath and the look upon her face was priceless and sent Satoshi into another fit of laughter, "Oh Haru-Chan the look on your face is classic. You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Satoshi! I haven't seen you in forever it seems. You look more like your brother than ever and you grew!" Haruhi squeaked before she was pulled into a hug from the very expressive younger man.

Satoshi pulled back, "Yah it has been a while. Taka told me that you were back though. I'm glad. They have all been crotchety depressed old men since you left." He watched Haruhi blush at his statement and the blush deepened when he winked at her.

"Sato-Chan I should have known you would be here," Hunny said walking up to the small group with a big smile on his face for his younger cousin. He was also scanning the area for his younger brother, "Where's Chika? I thought you two were doing something today."

"He called and said that he had something to tend to, so I thought I would come here and get some grub," Satoshi replied.

Hunny nodded his head and then turned to Beth, "How is everything Beth-Chan?"

"It is really good. The lunch rush is over, so we are not as busy right now, but earlier we were hopping," Beth returned his smile.

"Excellent!" Hunny said. It made him giddy that people loved the restaurant he put so much of himself into. He turned to the inspiration for the restaurant and asked her if she was ready to eat. At her nod, they both said their good byes and he led her to a table so that they could order.

"I really like her. I meant to ask if she would like to get together sometime and exchange some recipes. I love her food!" Haruhi said to Hunny after they placed their orders.

"I think she would like that Haru-Chan. She really likes you," Hunny said in reply.

"Is she with someone? I think she would be perfect for Mori. I know he is single right now," Haruhi said thinking out loud and stopped when she heard her partner's giggle, "What?"

Hunny couldn't contain the laughing, "She is with Satoshi. In fact they have been dating for six months and he plans on proposing. Takashi likes her and she is perfect for Sato-Chan. He is more focused around her."

"Really? I didn't know. I can see it though now that I think about it. They look good together. I think that is why I suggested Mori," Haruhi laughed. "I can't believe how much he has grown up. He is almost as tall as Mori and looks just like him now. It is uncanny!"

"Well everyone changes as they get older," he said as he winked at her, "You should see Chika-Chan."

"Do you think that we should invite them to lunch with us?" Haruhi said blushing.

"I think they would rather have a little alone time right now, but we can invite them for dinner or lunch another time," Hunny said.

Haruhi nodded, "That sounds good Mitsukuni. I think we should definitely do that!"

When Hunny saw Satoshi heading towards the entrance of the restaurant, he called him over and asked him if he and Beth would like to join them for lunch or dinner one night. Satoshi immediately agreed and plans were made for dinner the next night. Haruhi thought the timing was perfect; she might need something a little saner after what was sure to be a crazy lunch with Tamaki.


	14. Dojo Love

**A/N: Well inspiration struck and I added a new story today called Past Feelings, Future Feelings. It is a Hikaru/Haruhi pairing. Go check it out if you get the chance. Onward with Another Chance. Hunny and Haruhi are getting closer and she is dependent on him. I think it is time to move this relationship along. Thank you to mtnikolle for the self-defense suggestion. Although she was able to fight off Yasu with a couple of the moves Hunny had previously taught her, I am with you about him teaching her some more. XD Review if you get the chance. Thank you everyone!**

Chapter 14 – Dojo Love

Hunny and Haruhi finished up lunch and left the restaurant heading towards Hunny's family home. He needed to do a couple of things at the dojo and meet with his brother. He offered to drop Haruhi off at either his apartment or hers, but she said she wanted to go with him and he was not going to refuse her company.

They pulled up to his family's mansion and both of them got out of the car. Haruhi followed Hunny out to the back of the house and to the dojo for the estate. She sat down on the side and out of the way from the few fighters that were there. She knew instinctively that these were all Hunny's family members and she marveled at their skill as he left to change into a gi. It was up to him to help train at the dojos and his father had asked him to come and handle this small group today.

When Hunny walked out of the changing room, Haruhi saw him out of the corner of her eye and instinctively turned her head. She gulped and couldn't help but stare. She had seen him in a gi before, but now he looked so much better than he had a couple years ago. Their eyes locked and she finally turned away blushing. The image was burned into her mind now. She did not look up again until she heard Hunny take command of the class.

Hunny hadn't expected to see what he did when he walked out of the dressing room. He looked towards Haruhi and saw the look of desire cross her face. He knew that look well because it appeared on his face a lot when he looked at or thought about her. He fought to hide it every time and never thought he would see it in her eyes. Secretly, he was extremely happy and wondered if it was time to make his move. He left his thoughts for another time and demanded the attention of the class to start the training.

Haruhi could not take her eyes off of Hunny as he taught the class. His moves were smooth and concise. It was a practiced dance that he knew so well. She knew that he was a good teacher because he had taught her a few moves one night long ago and the lesson had stuck, in fact she believed it had saved her life, but watching him completely in his element made her feel pride. He was phenomenal. "What are you doing here?" Asked a voice from her other side causing Haruhi to turn her neck to see who was talking and if they were talking to her.

"Chika?" Haruhi asked marveling at the man standing to her right.

Chika smirked, "I heard you were back in the good graces of my brother."

Haruhi immediately stood up and pulled the younger man into a quick hug. She felt him stiffen and she pulled back, "Sorry I forgot."

Chika shook his head, "I will forgive you this time." He was joking with her. Chika had actually been surprised to hear that Haruhi was back in the hosts' lives. He was even more surprised when he saw her sitting in a corner of the family dojo watching his brother teach a class. He knew that his brother along with everyone else had missed her and she had even become a friend to him and Satoshi. So when she left, it affected him also.

Haruhi smiled at him and chuckled, "Thank you for your generosity. I will not forget it." He had grown up so much. He had long ago gotten rid of the fake glasses and although he did not completely embrace the cute the way Hunny had, he had admitted to liking some things that were cute. Now he was taller and more muscular. He had filled out and gained maturity and Haruhi could see the family resemblance even more now than she could back in high school.

Chika gave her a small smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Mitsukuni and I were having lunch, so I came with him when we were done. I hope I am not intruding," she stated wondering if she was somewhere she really wasn't supposed to be, but figured she was safe because Hunny knew she was there and watching.

"No, you are fine. So are you and my alien brother together yet?" Chika asked. It appeared that he still had not completely come to terms with his brother and his love of cake, but he was more accepting of him.

"To-together?" Haruhi asked.

"Together as in a couple, as in has he asked you out?" Chika responded. He knew his brother had feelings for Haruhi and figured the way she had been watching him, there was something between her and his brother. He was never one to talk in circles, so he bluntly asked what was on his mind.

"What?" Haruhi squeaked a little louder looking towards Hunny to make sure she had not disrupted the class by being too loud.

"I can see from your response that is not the case," he said out loud and then mumbled under his breath, "Well hopefully he tells you soon because I am a little sick of hearing about it all."

Haruhi heard what he said and turned big brown eyes towards him, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, pretend I didn't say anything," Chika said looking away.

Haruhi couldn't though and wanted to know what Chika meant. Thoughts were swirling in her mind and soon Hikaru's words were added to Chika's and she turned back to Hunny. _"Could it be true?"_ She thought to herself. Butterflies appeared in her stomach and her face felt warm.

"Haruhi are you alright? Why don't you sit back down?" Chika said looking at the change that had come over the girl in front of him. _"Great, my brother is going to kill me,"_ he said to himself.

_"Does Mitsukuni really have feelings for me? Does he love me? How do I feel about this?"_ Haruhi said talking to herself in her head. Part of her really liked the idea that he could have feelings for her, but part of her was afraid that it was too soon. Not only that it was too soon, but what if this was just some messed up thing where she only had feelings for him because she felt safe with him, or he only had feelings for her because he was protective over her. What if they were both confusing their feelings to be something more than what they really were?

Hunny had seen his brother talking to Haruhi in the corner. He had also seen the panicked look on her face and the way she plopped down to the floor. Chika had stayed with her, but he looked a little worried. Hunny set the students to spar with each other and ran over to where Haruhi was sitting, "What happened?"

"Nothing Mitsukuni!" Chika said in a rush.

Hunny looked at his younger brother with narrowed eyes. He was trying to figure out what happened and figured it had something to do with his brother, "What did you say to her?"

"He asked if we were together yet," Haruhi said simply.

Chika looked from his brother to Haruhi and back to his brother. He knew he was in a lot of trouble now. He had yet to beat his brother in a fight and knew that this might start something between them. He would have attacked his brother following the family rules when Hunny ran up to them, but Haruhi was right there and they needed to tend to her first.

"Yasuchika!" Hunny yelled. He wanted to be able to tell her his feelings in his own time and not rush her. Chika was ruining his plans, "Go handle the class, I will take care of Haru-Chan."

Haruhi looked up at Hunny and into his eyes. She could tell just from the look on his face that he cared about her, but what were those feelings exactly? "It wasn't his fault," she whispered not able to turn away from his eyes once again.

"Are you alright?" Hunny asked worriedly.

"I am fine. I think we need to talk though," she said simply. She needed to know. "Go finish class and then we can talk," Haruhi said regaining some of her composure with her decision.

Hunny nodded and returned to his students. He was going to kill his brother, but decided to wait for that until after he talked to Haruhi to see what the outcome was. He knew what she wanted to talk about and he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it or not.

Class was finished and Hunny told his brother he would talk to him after he talked to Haruhi. Chika nodded and left the two of them alone in the dojo. He did not want to be anywhere near his brother when he found out everything he had said to the girl and crossed his fingers that the talk between the couple went well. When he and his brother fought and Hunny was in a good mood it was a hard fight, when he was in a bad mood it was a quick and very painful fight.

Hunny walked up to Haruhi still in his gi. "Look Haru-Chan…" Hunny started but stopped when Haruhi's hand covered his mouth.

"Is it true? Do you have feelings for me?" Haruhi asked bluntly. It was just her way.

Hunny took a deep breath and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his mouth. He lifted her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes, "I am not going to lie to you. Yes, I have feelings for you. I have for a long time." He dropped the hold on her chin after he made his confession and watched as she dropped her gaze and looked at the floor. It was deathly silent in the dojo.

After a few minutes she responded, "I see. Are you sure that the feelings aren't because of your need to protect me or because you feel sorry for me for what Yasu did?"

"I am more than sure. I have loved you since high school and although my feelings have changed and grown several times over as we got older, they are still at the heart of it, the same." His confession was met with another round of silence again. He was glad his training had taught him to be a patient man when he needed to be and right now it was very important to be patient.

"I care about you too and I like you. I know that I don't love you, at least not yet. However, I don't know that my feelings are not based on the fact that I trust you and feel safe with you. What if they aren't real? I don't want to lead you on," Haruhi whispered.

"Haru-Chan look at me," Hunny said. When she met his eyes, he smiled, "We will take this slow if you want to see what is there. I will not stop being your friend or hate you if you decide that I am not what you want, but I am telling you now that I know what my feeling are and I want to be with you. If you are not ready, I will understand."

She let out a long slow breath and then smiled at him, "Thank you. Can you let me think about it?"

"Take all of the time you want Haru-Chan, but in the meantime do you want to learn some more defense moves? I know that I would feel more comfortable if you knew more than the couple of things I taught you a while ago."

"I would like that, but what about your brother?"

"He can stew a little bit longer, let the anticipation build up for him," he said with an evil glint in his eye.

Haruhi shivered, he still had his dark personality sometimes and she was glad it was not directed at her, "Okay."

"Come on, I will get you something to change into." Hunny helped her up from the floor and went in search of a gi for her. He handed her the outfit and showed her where to change. For the next hour, he trained her one on one and as he was before, he was impressed by her aptitude to learn the techniques he was teaching her. He would make sure that they continued their lessons.

After they were done, showered, and changed, they walked back to the main house together in silence. As they were about to enter the house to search out Chika, Haruhi put her hand on Hunny's arm and spoke so quietly that he almost missed what she had said, "Ok, let's see where this goes."

"Thank you," Hunny said as he turned to her smiling. He had never been so happy and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. He took her hand and walked into the house with their fingers entwined. He decided that he might just have to thank his brother instead of killing him this night. It had turned out for the better and he couldn't be mad at the results.


	15. Explanations

**A/N: First I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year. Please make sure that you have fun, but please be safe tonight. We will see each other again in 2013. You are all awesome and I can't wait to see what the New Year brings us all. Thank you for all of the support you have given me in 2012. XD **

Chapter 15 – Explanations

Chika wasn't sure if he should be hiding from his brother or not, right now he was in the study. How long does it take to talk to one girl? Yes, he spilled the beans, but he didn't mean to. The way she had been staring at his older brother, he knew that she cared for Hunny and he just assumed that they had taken that step in their relationship. He didn't know that she had no clue about his brother feelings. Now he was trying to wait patiently for Hunny to return to the house and pass judgment. It had been over an hour and still nothing. He didn't want to go out to the dojo; he wanted to give his brother space to calm down a little before they talked business.

The younger Haninozuka jumped when he heard a door open and close from the back of the house. Normally the sound of the back door closing would not carry throughout the house, but it would if it was slammed. This was not a good sign. He was convinced he was now a dead man. If only he would have kept his big mouth shut. It was too late now and his girlfriend of only a month would now have to find someone else to date. He stuck his head out the door and his jaw dropped at the sight that greeted him.

Haruhi and Hunny were walking hand in hand towards the room that Chika was located so that business could be talked between the two brothers. Hunny had ordered tea to be brought into the library next to the study for Haruhi so that she could wait in there for him to finish everything he needed to get done. They both saw Chika stick his head out and the look of surprise that flashed across his face. Hunny knew that his younger brother thought he was in trouble, but right now he couldn't hold Chika's mistake against him.

As the couple walked closer to the study Chika's looked became a little more relaxed. Hunny saw it and decided to mess with his brother just a little bit, "Yasuchika I am going to set Haruhi in the library and then I will be back to deal with you." He watched the size of his brother's eyes grow and he swallowed hard. Hunny leered back at him and his brother disappeared back into the study.

"You know that wasn't very nice," Haruhi said looking at the man walking next to her.

Hunny giggled, "I know Haru-Chan, but I couldn't help it. I am not going to kill him tonight. I guess his loose lips helped in the end."

Haruhi smiled, "Yah, I guess they did."

Hunny finished escorting her to the library and made sure she had everything she needed before leaving her alone. He walked into the study and saw his brother sitting on the couch looking into a cup of tea, "Trying to see what the leaves are going to tell you little brother?"

Chika jumped and yelled, "Mitsukuni I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spill your secret. It's just that when I saw her looking at you, I just assumed that you were together now. I didn't know!"

Hunny couldn't hold it in any longer. He started to laugh hard and loud. Chika was stunned into silence. "Chika-Chan it is alright. I think you actually helped us. We talked and we are together now. It would not have happened if it wasn't for your big mouth, but can you please refrain from spilling your guts about my business in the future?"

Chika breathed a sigh of relief. He was saved from death's door, "I can do that."

"Ok then, let's get this meeting started then. Haruhi and I have dinner plans with Takashi. Do you want to come?"

"No, I have dinner plans with my girlfriend tonight," Chika said simply. He didn't really want to spend the extra time with his brother if he didn't have to right now.

Hunny nodded and the meeting started. They talked about the dojos and the other family businesses. They covered everything they needed to and then when the meeting was over, Hunny walked over to the library to get Haruhi. He found her lying on the couch with an open book. As he walked up to her though, he saw that she was actually asleep. He looked at his watch, it was already almost six and they were supposed to meet Mori at the apartment by 6:40. He hated to wake her up, but he didn't have much of a choice. He started to shake her shoulder gently and said quietly, "Haru-Chan it is time to wake up. We need to leave soon in order to meet Takashi for dinner."

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and looked into the soft eyes of Hunny. She then took in her surroundings and remembered that she was in the library at the Haninozuka estate. She returned her eyes to her new boyfriend and smiled, "Everything settled with your brother?"

Hunny chuckled, "Yes, and I was not too mean. I set the record straight and even thanked him for spilling my secrets tonight."

Haruhi giggled, "Good, you needed to do that."

"Come on Haru-Chan," Hunny said as he helped her to sit up, "We need to get moving so that we are not late for dinner."

Haruhi sat up and stretched, "Ok let's go." She took Hunny's hands and let him pull her to her feet. When she was steady she looked into his eyes and she was held captive. She couldn't break the connection and wasn't sure if she wanted to. She watched as his face got closer to her own and she knew that he was not the only one moving in. Their lips made contact briefly and that was all it took for sparks to fly. The contact was broken only after a few seconds and Haruhi looked into Hunny's eyes again and smiled. It was a good first kiss.

Hunny lifted his hand and brushed his fingers over her cheek. He wasn't expecting their first kiss to happen so soon, but it had and it was everything he thought it would be and so much more. It was a short chaste kiss that held a lot of promises for more. He couldn't wait for the more. He stared into her eyes and knew that this is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life: with her in his arms. He cleared his throat after another moment and spoke up, "I guess we should be going now or we will be late for dinner."

"I guess we should," she smiled at him and leaned in to give him another kiss, this one a little bit longer and more intense. When she pulled back she said, "Let's go." She felt him take her hand and together they walked out the door and into the limo.

As the limo neared the apartment, Hunny called Mori and told him that they were almost there. He was waiting for them when they got there and immediately got into the car with his cousin and friend. He looked upon the couple and noticed they were holding hands. Something had changed in their relationship and he could not be happier for them.

Hunny saw Mori study he and Haruhi and knew when the light bulb went off in the taller man's head. When he realized that he was still holding Haruhi's hand, he figured that was the clue that completely gave them away. He smiled a huge grin, "Takashi, Haru-Chan and I are together now."

Mori watched Haruhi give a small smile and blush at the announcement, but she didn't shy away from his cousin. He took this as a good sign. He returned their smiles and nodded at his cousin, "Good, I am happy for you both."

Haruhi's blush deepened, "Thank you Mori." She was happy he supported them. She knew that they had some challenges ahead since she had only been back in their lives for a week. Not all of the hosts may agree with the relationship, but she really felt that she needed to give this a chance. It just felt right.

He gave her a small nod in acknowledgement. Then he turned to his cousin, "Kyoya called. His dinner meeting fell through. He will meet us at the restaurant."

"Good, we can talk as a group then," Hunny said. Tonight they were going to discuss Haruhi's protection detail. Even if she fought the body guard, the private police force would be used regardless to make sure that Yasu did not come anywhere near her.

"Talk? What do we need to talk about Mitsukuni?" Haruhi asked.

Hunny looked at his cousin and could tell that Mori was telling him to go ahead and start telling her the bad news. Hunny turned back to Haruhi and looked her in the eye. He braced himself for her anger, "The police cannot keep their eyes on Yasu 24/7 when he gets out of jail. The restraining order is there, but unless you have time to call the police or the police catch him where he is not supposed to be, it will do you no good. I know I am teaching you self-defense, but he gets out in a week and you need more than that. I cannot be with you all of the time, so I talked to Kyoya to see what he thought. We are going to place some of the Ootori police around the apartment building and campus. We will make sure that they blend in and are not seen. If Yasu is spotted, they will call the police and make sure that he does not get close to you."

Haruhi was silent. She didn't like the fact that they discussed all of this behind her back, but she could understand why Hunny called Kyoya. She also didn't like the idea of having a security force trolling around her apartment and school campus. She was sure they would also be around her internship and work areas. That was not going to be fun, but on the other hand, she could not deny that he was right about the restraining order. Yasu would be able to get to her if she didn't have someone looking out for her. She just wasn't sure she wanted the attention brought to her. She was also wondering what this was going to cost her. She remembered her debt very well and Kyoya didn't typically do anything that didn't require payback or that didn't have some merit for him. She looked towards Hunny and knew instinctively that he was not telling her everything. "What else?" She ground out.

Hunny looked at his cousin for help. Mori looked back and then at the girl. He quietly said, "Bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Haruhi yelled.

"Haru-Chan calm down. It makes sense to have one. He will be watching you when no one else can and he will be added protection to make sure that no one gets close to you. A body guard can be with you everywhere you go and when I cannot be there," Hunny explained calmly.

Haruhi was bordering on irritated now. She felt like this was going to turn her world upside down and that is the last thing that she wanted. It felt like Yasu was still in control and he wasn't even out of jail yet, "So not only do you want me to have God only knows how many of the Ootori private police force, but you also want me to have a very conspicuous body guard following me everywhere?"

"It's for you safety," Mori said.

"Yes Haru-Chan, Takashi is right. This is for your safety. I don't trust that maniac and I want to make sure that you are safe. This will make sure that you are protected all of the time," Hunny said trying to reason with her.

Haruhi broke eye contact without saying anything and started to stare out the window. What was she supposed to say? It almost sounded like they had made the decision for her, but she knew that if she absolutely refused, they would not make her go through with their plan. The problem was that it would be beneficial and protect her like she wouldn't be otherwise. It just grated. She was never one for the riches or the security that went with her friends, but it seemed that now she didn't have much of a choice. How much was all of this going to cost her?

The trio pulled up to the restaurant and got out of the car. Haruhi had yet to speak to them about all of this. She was still trying to process it all and weigh all of the pros and cons that went along with their plan.

Hunny knew not to pressure her to talk or to take them up on their offer. That was not how she worked. She liked to think things through and work it out for herself. Plus after everything she had already been through, she didn't want to feel like she didn't have control. He held open the door to the building for her and followed her inside with Mori right behind him.

Mori didn't blame Haruhi for balking at the idea of a security team assigned to her. She wasn't used to something like that and it had been a while since she has had to deal with anything like that from their world. He did know that she was smart and would see that the benefits were too numerous to ignore and believed that she would accept their help. She just had to come to terms and figure it out for herself. No one could force her to do anything. She needed to still have the control and be able to live her life. She had to make the decision on her own.

They were shown to a back room where Kyoya was already seated. Hunny held Haruhi's chair out for her and helped her to push it in when she sat down. He sat next to her and Mori sat on his other side. He wondered as an afterthought if this was going to cause problems in their new relationship. He hoped not. She was his dream girl and he would fight for her.

"How are you doing Haruhi? Hello Mori, Hunny," Kyoya greeted them when they were all seated.

"I am ok Kyoya. How are you?" Haruhi returned politely.

Kyoya lifted an eye brow. He detected a hint of animosity in her voice, "I am well." He looked to the two older men for answers about what happened. As far as he knew they hadn't started to discuss security measures so he wondered if something else had happened with Tamaki or the twins.

"We already told her what we wanted Kyo-Chan," Hunny supplied after the waiter had left with their orders.

"I see. Well it is completely up to you Haruhi, but you would be wise to think about this thoroughly. I know you don't want to lose control of your life and that is not what we are proposing, we are just supplying extra safety measures to ensure your well-being," Kyoya said.

Haruhi gave him a hard look, "How much is this going to cost me?"

"Cost you?" Hunny asked.

"Yes, cost me. I remember my debt from high school very well. I also know that Kyoya usually requires payment or merit. So, how much?" Haruhi said looking directly at Kyoya.

"Haruhi I assure you that I am not seeking payment. Your safety is the merit. You are a friend and in need of our help. We can supply that help. We have the method and the means to make sure you are safe around the clock. Now that we have you back in our lives again and I would prefer not to cut our friendship short so soon. I do not trust Yasu, but unless he does something there is not much else I can do," Kyoya said blandly.

Haruhi studied Kyoya for a few minutes. It was rare that he laid things out on the table like that and looking at him she knew that he was telling the truth. She looked at the others seated at the table and bowed her head, "So what you are proposing is a security team covertly placed around my apartment and school. In addition, you want to have a body guard follow me around. Is that all of it?"

"Actually, the security team would also be placed around your internship and place of employment during the hours that you work. They will be on campus during normal school hours looking for Yasu. Since he doesn't know you schedule, my officers will be able to watch for him even when you are not there to make sure he isn't looking for you. They will be around your apartment around the clock to make sure you are safe and to make sure that Yasu does not get to your father. I will also station them around your father's place of employment for the same reason," Kyoya knew that playing the father card would reel her in faster, "Finally you would actually have three body guards assigned to you so that they work in shifts and you are protected 24 hours a day. We want to make sure you keep the control you have regained kept in your life. It is, however, your decision if you accept our help or not."

Haruhi had not considered her father in all of this. She would not put it past Yasu to do something to her father in order to get to her. She swallowed hard and thought about all of the ramifications. This was not only about her, but was also about her father. She turned her fearful gaze upon her friends. She could not find her voice before the waiter returned with their drinks.

Hunny saw Haruhi shaking and knew she just realized that her father could be in danger also. He moved his chair closer to her and put his arm around her waist, "It will be alright Haruhi. We just don't want anything to happen to you. We all love you." He kissed the top of her head.

Haruhi felt Hunny pull her towards him and she laid her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. When he was done speaking she nodded. She still couldn't manage more than a strangled whisper and said, "Ok, I will take the help. Thank you." She buried her face in Hunny's shoulder and let the tears that had gathered to fall. She was officially frightened not only for her life, but for her father's life as well.

Kyoya raised an eye brow at Hunny and Haruhi. It seems as if they have gotten even closer than before. He wondered if they had moved to the next step in their relationship, "Excellent. I will make the arrangements and have everything in place no later than Saturday. I want to be sure the men know the lay of the land and have everything staked out."

"Thank you Kyo-Chan," Hunny said quietly. He lifted Haruhi's face, "Are you alright?"

"I will be. I just didn't think of how this would all affect my father and now am even more unsettled than before," she said looking at Hunny. She straightened herself up into her chair, grabbed Hunny's hand, and said a quiet thank you to him before turning to the other two occupants in the room. She wiped her tears away and addressed everyone, "I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate the help or that I don't trust you. I probably trust you three more than anyone else right now. Thank you for thinking of my father and for everything you are doing for me."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "You are quite welcome. We will help you as much as we can."

Mori nodded agreeing with Kyoya, "We care."

"Yes we do. You are special to us Haru-Chan and we didn't like life without you. We will not lose you again," Hunny said squeezing her hand. He leaned in and whispered, "I can't lose you again." A few more tears fell from her eyes and Hunny wiped them away with his thumb.

"I don't want to lose you either," Haruhi said attempting to smile a little. She jumped a little when the waiter walked in with their food. She felt a little more pressure on her hand to reassure her that she was safe. She grinned a little bigger at her now boyfriend and leaned over to kiss his cheek. She may not like having a security detail, but she knew it was for the best and her friends would do what they could to protect her going forward. She released a large breath and forced herself to relax a little bit.

Kyoya watched the exchange with interest and thought, _"Well it seems that they have acknowledged their feelings for each other. I was wondering how long it would take for Hunny to say something, but it appears that Haruhi has realized that she has feelings for Hunny as well. Interesting development indeed." _

Mori knew that Kyoya was watching the couple and wondering what was going on. He figured the younger man probably had it figured out and was waiting on the verbal confirmation.

Hunny turned away from Haruhi and turned his attention to the others at the table. He saw Kyoya studying him. He smiled at the former vice president of the host club and nodded, "Haruhi and I are together now. Since she trusts you two, we are telling you the good news. Please do not pass it on to Tama-Chan or the twins for now."

"That will not be a problem Hunny. Congratulations you two," Kyoya smirked.

"Thank you Kyoya," Haruhi replied. Then a thought entered her mind. She looked over to Hunny, "Well I guess Tamaki might find out tomorrow since we are supposed to have lunch with him."

"I forgot about that," Hunny said looking back at her.

"Oh do we need to reschedule? I really don't feel comfortable going without you, or I guess one of you three," Haruhi said.

"I can go tomorrow. I just forgot about our lunch plans," Hunny explained.

"Ok good," Haruhi said as the knots in her stomach started to release themselves. She looked at Mori and Kyoya, "Do you two want to join us? You are more than welcome to come along."

"Court," Mori said by way of explanation on why he could not attend lunch.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "I actually have a lunch meeting tomorrow and honestly if I didn't, I would probably find a way not to go to lunch. He has a way of making an hour lunch turn into a few hours and I have to wind up taking the rest of the day off. I cannot and will not do that tomorrow."

Haruhi laughed, "So he hasn't changed. That sounds like something he would do." Everyone joined in her laughter and were soon digging into their meals with conversation turning to lighter topics including tomorrow's dinner plans with Satoshi.

Mori had heard about Haruhi's encounter with his little brother and found it amusing. He knew his brother had grown up since the last time she had seen him, but he figured she would still know who she was. What he found funnier was the fact that she wanted to set Beth up with him when she was already with his brother. In fact, his brother had already bought the ring and was planning on proposing at any moment. He had his eyes on someone else anyway and it was not his future sister-in-law. He laughed internally. It was good to have Haruhi back.

When the meal was complete, Kyoya left to go his way and the remaining three returned to Hunny and Mori's apartment. Haruhi was going to return to her home tonight, but she needed to get her things first. Hunny told Haruhi to stay in the car when the limo pulled up to the apartment and he ran inside with Mori so that he could grab her things. He was back in less than five minutes with her overnight bag.

Hunny walked Haruhi up to her apartment when they arrived at her complex. She invited him in for tea and although he really wanted to stay, he couldn't. He had some work to finish up tonight and gave her a kiss telling her he would see her tomorrow.

Haruhi made herself some tea and then went to bed and lay down. She released a dreamy sigh and then brought her hand up to her lips. She was happy. She turned over and went to sleep dreaming of pink bunnies and a man that loved all things cute.


	16. Lunch Escapades

**A/N: I hope that everyone had a wonderful New Years and welcome to 2013! You all are awesome! Onward with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16 – Lunch Escapades

Haruhi was woken up the next more to the incessant ringing of her phone. She didn't remember it ever sounding so shrill before and when she looked at the time she groaned. She was not up for phone calls at 5:08am when she did not have to get up for another hour and a half. The ringing finally stopped and then started again. She was fuming, whoever was calling her was about to get a piece of her mind, "What?!"

"Ha-Ha-Haruhi daddy was just calling to say good morning," Tamaki timidly said into the phone.

"Tamaki do you know what time it is?" Haruhi growled into the phone. She heard an audible gulp, "What the hell do you want and why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

Tamaki gulped again. He knew that he had awakened the third demon and he was regretting making the phone call now. He shakily replied, "I'm s-s-sorry Haruhi. Daddy didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to say good morning to my favorite daughter."

"Tamaki I am going to see you for lunch today. You did not have to call me at five in the morning. If you wanted to wish me good morning, you could have waited until a decent hour. So unless you actually have something important to tell me, I am going to hang up on you now."

"Haruhi wait! I just wanted to ask if we are still on for 11:30 today and to find out where you wanted to go," he choked out. He figured he better not push his luck with the whole daughter act.

"Yes we are and I will let you know later. I am now going back to bed and if you ever wake me up this early in the morning without a good excuse again, I will make sure that you never have access to my phone numbers again. I will also make sure that Kyoya helps me teach you a lesson. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-Y-yes you have. I understand perfectly. I will await your decision on the location. Good bye," Tamaki said hurriedly and hung up the phone. He actually hadn't realized what time it was in the morning. He had woken up from a dream and was in a panic that he had missed lunch with Haruhi. Instead of checking the time, he called her to verify their lunch plans. He learned a valuable lesson today: before you call, always check the time.

Haruhi grumbled and turned off her ringer before dropping her phone to the floor. She did not want to take the chance that the former king of the host club would attempt to call her again. She told herself to remember to turn back on her ringer when she got up and started her day. She lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes falling back to sleep soon after. Normally once she was woken up she could stay awake, but this morning she just wanted to do nothing but close her eyes again. She had not gotten the best sleep last night since she switched between dreams of Hunny and nightmares about Yasu, so when Tamaki had woken her up, she literally wanted to reach through the phone and strangle him.

Haruhi's alarm went off and she struggled to actually wake up. She felt like she had just fallen back to sleep. She looked down at her phone and glared at it. "Stupid Tamaki calling at five in the morning and waking people up," she grumbled as she got out of bed and grabbed her phone turning the ringer back on.

Soon enough Haruhi was dressed and ready for the day ahead. She wore a teal dress that came down to her knees. She figured that even though he told her to pick, Tamaki would attempt to take her to a fancy restaurant because he believed that she would not be able to go unless he took her. Just thinking about that train of thought caused the young girl to roll her eyes and shake her head.

With breakfast finished and her necessary books gathered, she walked out of the apartment and straight into a chest of flesh. Haruhi jumped and looked up to see Mori standing there with a small smile for her. "Mori, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked nervously. Her heart was still racing from the small scare.

"Giving you a ride," Mori explained.

"Um Mori, I can take the buses and trains like I normally do. You didn't have to pick me up," Haruhi rushed. She was confused as to why he would need to pick her up for school.

"I have to drop something off at the university for my brother so I thought I would take you to school," Mori expanded.

"Oh, well since you are here and going there anyway, alright," Haruhi grumbled and started to walk in front of Mori when he ushered her forward.

When they were in the limo, Haruhi was looking out the window lost in her own world when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to look at Mori and realized he had been trying to tell her something. She blushed, "I'm sorry Mori, but what were you saying?"

"Hmm. Starting Monday, one of us will pick you up and drop you off at school, your internship, and your job. If we can't, we will send a car for you," Mori explained.

"One of you?" Haruhi questioned. She only felt comfortable with three of the hosts right now.

"Mitsukuni, Kyoya, or I."

"Oh okay I guess," she mumbled. She knew why they were doing it, Yasu, but that did not make it any easier or happier about having to deal with all of the extra security.

Mori offered her a small smile and patted her head. He knew that she didn't like any of this but would go along with it because it was for her protection and safety. He wished that he could give her some additional comfort, but he knew that he couldn't. It was a generally messed up situation and only so much could be done. He just hoped that they were easing her mind some with the measures they were taking.

Both Mori and Haruhi got out of the car when they arrived at the university. Satoshi was waiting for them when they pulled up and walked up to Haruhi when she got out of the car. "Catching a ride with big brother today?" Satoshi smirked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Satoshi! I actually didn't realize that you were going to university here until your brother said he needed to drop something off to you. He offered me a ride since I have classes this morning," she said as she returned the younger Morinozuka's hug.

"That's cool and no, I actually already graduated with a BA in criminal justice and I was happy when I graduated. I am actually giving a demonstration today at the dojo on campus," Satoshi smiled.

"Satoshi, here," Mori said handing his brother a bag.

"Thanks Taka-bro. I am glad that you were able to drop these off," Satoshi said taking the bag. He turned to Haruhi and saw her confused look, "I broke one of my shinai and forgot my mask. I was a little out of it this morning. Since I made it all the way here, I called Taka to see if he could bring me what I needed. He is such a good big brother." He chuckled after his last statement causing Mori to roll his eyes and Haruhi to giggle.

"He is a good one," Haruhi said smiling. She looked down at her watch and realized that she had to go to make it on time, "Sorry guys, but I have to get to class. Thank you for the ride Mori. Satoshi, I will see you tonight at dinner with Bethany."

Both men waved good bye to their friend and Satoshi turned to Mori, "Is she going to be alright?" His older brother had filled him in on some of what was going on in regards to Yasu.

"Yah," Mori said.

"Ok, if you need me to do anything, you know I will." He watched is brother nod and then added, "I asked her last night and she said yes."

Mori mouth slowly formed a very huge smile, "Congratulations!" He shook his hand and then pulled his brother into a hug. He was very happy for him and knew that he had made a good selection for a bride.

"Thanks Taka."

"Proud of you."

"Thank you," Satoshi grinned. He noticed the time and realized that he had to get going and his brother had to head to court, "I've got to go now. I will call you later."

Mori nodded at his brother and watched him run off towards the dojo. He climbed back into the limo and headed for the courthouse. He couldn't be happier for his little brother or his cousin. Now maybe it was his turn.

Haruhi made it through her first morning class and realized that she had forgotten to call Tamaki and let him know where she wanted to go for lunch. So she sent him a quick text telling him to pick the restaurant and let her know where they were going. Hunny was picking her up at campus, so she could inform him of their destination when he arrived to collect her. She wondered momentarily if letting Tamaki pick was going to be a mistake. She sighed, _"Let's face it, whatever I picked would probably have been overruled by him anyway."_

By the time her last class finished for the day, Haruhi was exhausted and ready to get out of there as quickly as possible. Part of her was looking forward to lunch, but part of her was dreading the overly enthusiastic personality that made Tamaki who he was.

She walked out of class and tripped over her own feet. She was able to catch herself before she was sprawled all over the floor, but she hit her knee and with the way it hurt, she knew she was going to have a new bruise. She looked up when she heard her name called and saw a hand in front of her face. She looked up and immediately smile for standing right in front of her was her boyfriend, Hunny. "Thank you Mitsukuni," she said as she accepted his help.

"Sorry I couldn't get to you in time. There were too many people in the way. Are you alright?" He said.

"Yah, I am fine. I was just a little clumsy," she laughed at herself as she dusted herself off. She was about to reach for her book bag, but realized Hunny had already grabbed it.

"Are you sure you are alright Haru-Chan?"

"Yes, I am sure," she smiled as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. Are you ready to go then?" He said smiling at her.

"Yes, let's go. Oh I need to check my phone to see if Tamaki sent me the location to meet him," she said and then suddenly stopped when she thought she heard the voice of Tamaki calling for her at a short distance. She looked up towards the end of the hall, she groaned. She wasn't dreaming it, Tamaki was there and causing a ruckus. He was looking in every room and asking everyone if they had seen his daughter who was there studying law. When he got no response from other students he would resort to yelling for her.

Hunny chuckled and laced his fingers with hers, "Sorry Haru-Chan, but he called me and asked where we should go for lunch. I told him that I didn't know and that I was picking you up from school. When I pulled up, he was here waiting for me."

"It's ok," Haruhi mumbled, "Let's go get him before he makes a bigger spectacle than he already has. First a phone call at 5:00 am and now this. I might have to kill him." Hunny stopped for a second and Haruhi noticed that her arm was a step behind her. She stopped and looked at him noticing the glint in his eye. It was not a good one either, "Mitsukuni are you alright?"

"He called you at five this morning and woke you up?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi sighed again, "Yes he did and I think he knows never to do that again."

"Are you sure he has?" Hunny looked down the hall and saw Tamaki approaching quickly now that the blonde noticed the couple.

"If he hasn't, I told him that I would sick Kyoya on him," Haruhi said bluntly.

Hunny broke the glare he was throwing at Tamaki and turned towards his girlfriend, "You did?" He watched her nod to the affirmative and tried not to laugh. As far as threats went, it was a very good one. He leaned in and gave her a peck on her lips, "Good job."

Tamaki reached the couple and just as he was about to pull Haruhi in one of his patented embraces, when he saw Hunny kiss Haruhi. He was shocked and before he thought about what he was saying, "What is going on here? Daughter is not allowed to date!"

Haruhi pulled her gaze away from Hunny and turned her glare at Tamaki, her dark aura pouring out of her. Through clenched teeth she said, "What did you just say?"

Hunny also turned his glare upon his friend, "I would really think about your answer Tama-Chan if I were you."

Tamaki yelped. "Sorry! What I meant to say is, is there something going on between you two?"

"Yes, we are dating now," Haruhi said bluntly, "and if you have any comments about it or want to tell me I cannot date him, I suggest you keep your trap shut!"

Tamaki jumped back and decided it was probably best if he kept quiet for now. When they started walking towards the entrance of the building he followed and when they exited he said with a smile, "Where do you want to go for lunch my daughter."

Haruhi cringed inwardly at the word daughter. It gave her bad memories of him trying to tell her what she could and could not do. She hoped he didn't intend to go down that road again. "I don't know," she said as she continued to walk hand in hand with Hunny.

"Well how about we go to The Tower? They have really good food and service and I will be able to treat you to all of the food that you have been missing these past couple of years," Tamaki suggested.

She knew he was going to suggest something like that. She wasn't sure why she just didn't take charge and suggest a place to eat. "That is fine," Haruhi said without looking at him.

Hunny gave a small squeeze to Haruhi's hand and turned to Tamaki, "That sounds good. Do you want to ride with us and then your driver can pick you up from there?"

"Yes, thank you Hunny! Maybe after lunch Haruhi and I can go to the park or something. I invited Hikaru and Kaoru, but they were busy today. So sad that they are going to miss quality time with their sister," Tamaki beamed.

Haruhi stiffened. "It is perfectly fine that they cannot come."

Hunny whispered that it would be alright in her ear and rubbed her back. He was trying to get her to calm down.

"Well we will see them this weekend anyway. So what about the park after lunch?" Tamaki grinned.

Haruhi took a deep breath and said "Sorry Tamaki, but Mitsukuni and I have dinner plans and I have to work on homework between lunch and dinner," Haruhi said frankly.

"Oh, I see," the tall blonde moped. Haruhi had not changed; she was still as blunt as ever.

"Tama-Chan, you will see her on Saturday and that won't be the last time you see her either. She is back and here to stay. Alright?" Hunny said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Your right Hunny, thank you," Tamaki said perking back up.

The trio finished making their way to the waiting limo and got in. Hunny gave the driver their location and soon enough they were being seated in a booth and placing their orders. Haruhi sat next to Hunny although Tamaki had asked her to sit next to him. She calmly explained that sitting next to another guy when her boyfriend was present, was not a very good idea.

Hunny couldn't have agreed more and when Tamaki tried to run to his pouting corner, the older man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and sat him back down in his seat, "Tama-Chan we are in a nice restaurant and not at home. You need to stop that."

Tamaki sat down in his seat and watched the couple together. He noticed that Haruhi seemed very comfortable with Hunny, more so than anyone else he has seen her around. He knew that she was not that at ease with him and prayed that she would be one day. After seeing her again on Saturday, he had done a lot of thinking and he was still in love with her. He knew that they had tried it before and it didn't work out, but when he thought about it these past couple of days, he was convinced it was the timing that had been off. Now that she was back in his life, he thought it was a sign that they were being given another chance. The problem with that though is that she was sitting with Hunny and not him. "When did you two start dating?" Tamaki asked.

Hunny looked at the younger man. He could see the confusion in Tamaki's eyes. He could also see the hurt. _"Did he want Haru-Chan to be his again?" _Hunny asked himself. "We started dating yesterday Tama-Chan," he said putting on one of his biggest smiles to cover up the fact that he was studying and analyzing the situation and his friend.

"Yesterday, so it is new," Tamaki said with an optimistic glint in his eye. Maybe he still had a chance. _"Wait! Am I seriously thinking of stealing my friend's girlfriend? What kind of man am I?"_ Tamaki started to argue with himself.

"Yes, but I really care about and like Mitsukuni. He is who I want to be with," Haruhi said. She wondered what was going on in Tamaki's head, _"He better not try or say anything to sabotage this relationship!" _

"Is this why he had to come to lunch as a rule because you had feelings for him? Would you consider someone else? You are happy? What if someone else declared themselves to you?" Tamaki questioned. He mentally slapped himself for saying all of that.

"No, he had to come to lunch as a rule, because I wanted him to. I feel more comfortable with him and trust him more than anyone else and if you didn't pay attention on Saturday, I am still a little jumpy about things. I don't know what is going through your mind or what you are trying to figure out, but I am with Mitsukuni and that is how it is going to stay. I am happy and I want to be with him. If someone else declared themselves, I will feel bad, but I will not break up with him for someone else," she defended. Then something clicked in her head. She had seen the look that flashed across his face before. He wore it before they started to date and while they were dating. She knew what he was trying to insinuate.

"I see. That is your final answer?" Tamaki asked with puppy dog eyes.

She couldn't believe his audacity. She started to fume and was about to tell him off when Mitsukuni grabbed her hand and squeezed. The waiter appeared a minute later with their food. When the waiter was gone, she turned narrowed eyes upon Tamaki, "Let's get one thing straight. You and I did not work out. I don't love you as anything more than a friend. If you cannot support Mitsukuni and I and our happiness, then we have nothing more to say to each other. So if you were thinking of declaring yourself, I want you to save it. I am not interested in anyone else."

"I, I understand," Tamaki said sounding dejected.

Hunny had watched the whole exchange and just shook his head. He thought that Tamaki had moved on from Haruhi long before she had left the club behind and now it appears that he had convinced himself the feelings were still there. His usually dense girlfriend had actually caught on to what Tamaki was implying by some miracle and put him in his place. Hunny thought that he would need to have a little talk with his friend man to man when he could get him alone, but until then, he would give Tamaki one last thought on the matter, "Tama-Chan, we are together and happy. Regardless of how new or old this is, no one will decide our relationship except us."

Tamaki nodded and looked down at his food. He was suddenly not very hungry. He was turned down before he could proclaim himself and it did not feel very good.

The remaining time together during lunch was awkward and although the trio tried to fill it with small talk, the previous conversation still hung in the air. All three of them were relieved when lunch finally ended and they were leaving the restaurant.

Before he got into his limo, Tamaki turned towards Haruhi, "I am glad you found someone that makes you feel safe and cared for. I am glad you are happy." He pulled her into a small hug and then got into his limo and drove off. He needed to lick his wounds and steel his resolve for Saturday.

"Well that was interesting," Haruhi grumbled as she settled herself in Hunny's limo.

"Yah, it was that Haru-Chan," Hunny gave a small laugh at her choice of words. "Let's go back to my place so that you can study before dinner tonight." He paused and looked towards the back of her head as she gazed out the window, "You know if you did have feelings for him still or someone else, I would understand."

Haruhi swung her gaze to her boyfriend from the window, "I don't have feelings for him beyond friendship and if I had feelings for someone else I would not be with you."

Hunny released a breath he had been holding. Her words comforted him and he leaned in to kiss her, "Thank you Haru-Chan."

Haruhi kissed him back and as they continued the kiss it became more passionate but before long, Haruhi was pulling back and ending it. She wasn't completely ready for all of that, "Sorry, it's just that…"

Hunny saw the short lived panic in her eyes and said, "It's ok Haru-Chan. We are taking this one day at a time. Remember? Baby steps."

"Thank you. You know if you wanted to be with someone else," Haruhi started to say, but was cut off when he covered her mouth with his hand.

"I don't want anyone else Haru-Chan. I love you and I want to be with you and you alone. Okay?"

Haruhi nodded and snuggled into his embrace laying her head on his shoulder smiling. Life was funny and full of things you don't expect. Last week she was wishing for the club to come back into her life. Now they were back with a vengeance and she was with Hunny. She would never have thought that when she looked up and saw him hovering over her in the café that a week later she would be giving him a chance and calling him her boyfriend. Yes, life was unexpected and full of things that frighten her, but right now in his arms she felt safe and at peace.


	17. Discoveries

**A/N: The reviews have been awesome! Thank you! I do want to say that I know that the characters may seem OOC here and there, but given the fact that it is set when they are in or past college, people change. Also given the circumstances Haruhi went through, I think she would act a little bit differently. If it is too off the wall, please let me know. I know she seemed mean to Tamaki and that wasn't my intent, but she is a blunt person and she needed to set him straight before he tried something he shouldn't (because let's face it once Tamaki gets something in his head, it is hard to deter him). LOL. Once again I want to give a big thank you to Stylewriter565 with your help with this chapter and to Dessi16, mythogeek, and mtnikolle for their help with Yasu. Also thank you to for the idea that Yasu would know one of the body guards. Although it is not one of her personal body guards, it is someone on her security team. (:**

Chapter 17 – Discoveries

"I have been assigned to watch Haruhi Fujioka's apartment as of Saturday. There is an entire unit assigned to scout the area and report back to Kyoya Ootori. In addition, she will have three personal body guards with her around the clock. When you picked her, you picked the wrong person Yasu. She will be guarded when you get out of here. My suggestion to you is to leave Tokyo and not return. You are about to be released on parole and you have a chance to start over," the man in uniform said quietly to Yasu in his cell.

"Daisuke, I will do what I need to do for me when I am released from this hell hole," Yasu responded cryptically. It turns out it was beneficial having a cousin on the Ootori private police force.

"What does that mean?" Daisuke asked. He had dropped off another prisoner and decided to visit his cousin while he was there. He was trying to give his cousin a head's up so that he would back off and get over his need to see the girl when he was released. Daisuke believed that the reports about his cousin were blown out of proportion, but the courts and legal system felt differently. His cousin now had a chance to start a new life and he really hoped that Yasu took it.

Yasu smiled a fake warm smile at his cousin. _"I have no intention of giving up my Haruhi. She will pay for what she did and when I am done, I may forgive her and allow her to be by my side again. It appears she has gone back to her friends and for that she must be punished even more. That slut just can't say away from the money. They are just using her for their own personal pleasure. I am the only one that really loves her," _Yasu said to himself. "It means that once I get out of here, I will get my life back and move on from this place," he said aloud, but he didn't add that he planned to deal with Haruhi and maybe take her with him. Daisuke didn't need to know that.

There was something in his cousin's eyes and tone of voice that gave Daisuke the impression he was hiding something. A chill ran up his spine, but he pushed the feeling away. This was his cousin, they had grown up together and he deserved the benefit of the doubt. "Good to hear. You would not be able to get to her anyway," he said. He had not been aware that the girl that put his cousin in jail was even friends with the head of the Ootori Empire. He believed that it was just another commoner until he got his orders from his commanding officer. It appeared that the girl that Yasu dated and was still in love with was more than what she appeared. "I wish you luck in your new life. I am not sure when I will see you again since I will be busy between now and for a period of time after you get out," Daisuke said and then laughed, "Although with you moving on, I am sure my posting will be very boring and quiet. Take care cousin and be happy." Daisuke gave his parting words and walked away from Yasu. He truly believed that his cousin was moving on and nothing would come of his new assignment.

"Good bye cousin. I have every intention of being happy," Yasu said quietly to the retreating form of the man that had visited him. Yasu sneered, he would do whatever he had to for revenge against the men that took his Haruhi away from him and poisoned her mind against him, and to teach her a lesson that she would never forget.

Haruhi was working on her studies and a chill ran down her spine. She looked around and pulled a blanket from the couch down to her spot on the floor at the coffee table. She wasn't cold per se but decided it would help against the small breeze that had to have blown at the time.

"Are you cold Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked when he came out of the office to see his girlfriend wrapped in a blanket and her nose in a book.

Haruhi looked up and it took her a minute to focus and answer him since she was so wrapped up in her law book, "Huh? Oh yah, I got a small chill and then wrapped the blanket around me. I am fine though." She turned back to her book and started to read again effectively shutting out everything and going back into her own little world.

Hunny shook his head and chuckled. Her study habits hadn't changed at all since high school. She could still engross herself in her studies and shut out the world. He walked into the kitchen to make them both some tea. He had finished his evaluations of the new recruits for Kyoya and started to work on studying the files the shadow king had sent over of current recruits that were going to go through more extensive training. He was only about a third of the way through is initial glance through that pile, but had another week before he needed to meet with his friend about that group. His meeting about the new recruits was the next day. Some seemed promising, but some seemed like they may not make it through the first week of basic training. Time would tell who would be able to make the mark and who would be given a pink slip.

When the water was finished boiling, he pour the hot water over the tea leaves in the teapot and let it steep for a few minutes while he pulled out a cake for himself to eat and two tea cups. He smiled to himself. He could get used to taking care of Haruhi. He liked the idea that he could make her tea, help her to relax, and kiss the worry lines away. He never thought he had a chance with her and yet, she was sitting in his living room studying and she belonged to him. He frowned when he thought about that. She wasn't a possession, but at the same time she was his girlfriend. He didn't own her but she belonged to him as he belonged to her. His smiled returned when he thought about her possessing him. She had already possessed his heart for years and he freely gave it to her.

Hunny finished with the tea and carried the tray into the living room. He sat across from Haruhi on the other side of the coffee table and set the tray on the floor next to him. He poured her a cup of tea and set it in front of her, "Haru-Chan here is some tea. Are you ready for a break? Do you want to share some of my cake?"

Haruhi looked up and smiled, "Tea sounds really good, but I think I am ok without the cake Mitsukuni." She set her pencil down and stretched before she grabbed the tea cup that Hunny had set in front of her and took a sip offering him another smile. She realized that she really liked sharing tea with him and she liked him being there for her and with her. She knew that she cared for him and liked him, but she had never felt so at ease in a relationship before and was smart enough to recognize that fact.

Hunny looked at her smiling eyes and offered her one of his own smiles as he placed his plate of cake on the coffee table so that he would not make a huge mess with it. He looked at all of the books and notes that seemed to be scattered in the general vicinity around Haruhi, "Did you have a lot of homework today?"

"I had some that I already finished, but I have a test on Friday and had to study for that which is the reason for all of the notebooks on top of the textbooks," Haruhi laughed. She hated waiting until the last minute to study for tests and always started studying weeks ahead of time. She hadn't studied for the test for the past few days and needed to make sure that was one thing she reviewed after she finished the homework that was due the next day. She was almost done, but the break Hunny offered was too good to pass up.

"Well, you still have about an hour before we need to get ready for dinner. So you can get back to your studying if you want."

"Thank you. I will get back to it in a minute. This break is nice."

Hunny smiled and forked a strawberry from the cake and offered it to the girl across from him. His breath hitched as she gave him a brilliant smile at his offering. She took it with her fingers and then took a bite of the sweet and juicy piece of fruit. He watched her finish the strawberry and realized he had stopped eating his sweet treat to watch her eat the strawberry. He cleared his throat and looked down as his face started to warm and he started to eat his cake once again.

Haruhi relished the strawberry and its sweetness. She may not have liked sweet things, but she loved strawberries. They were one of her favorite fruits and when they were in season, she would splurge a little of her grocery money to buy some. As she finished the strawberry, she looked at her boyfriend and realized that he was staring at her and then quickly looked down. She wondered if there was something wrong or if she had something on her face, but instead of asking, she took a napkin and wiped the residual juice off of her mouth. The girl turned back to her notes and books and quickly lost herself to her studying once again.

An hour later, Haruhi felt a hand upon her shoulder shaking her out of her wonderland of law. She blinked a few times and then looked up. Hunny was standing over her with a smirk on his face. "What is it Mitsukuni?" She asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

"It's time to get ready for dinner Haru-Chan," Hunny said with laughter in her voice. She really had no concept of time when she was in the middle of studying.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me," Haruhi said as she stood up and almost fell over. Hunny caught her and she put her hands on his shoulders. Haruhi giggled, "Thank you for catching me. I guess I was sitting there too long without moving my legs and they fell asleep."

"Are you ok now Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked laughing with her.

"Yah, I think so," she said as she stomped her feet a little to work feeling back into her lower extremities. She tested her legs by letting go of his shoulders. She kept her balance, but felt some lingering tingling, "Looks like I have my legs back. I will just go to the guest room to get ready for dinner." She gave Hunny a little kiss on the cheek and walked away from him towards the bedroom to change.

As Haruhi was getting ready, she heard her phone ringing. She dug around in her purse and finally found the device that tried to elude her. She had not found it in enough time though and by the time Haruhi pulled it out of her purse to answer it, the call had already gone to voice mail. She reviewed the missed calls and her breathing sped up for a second. A twinge of distress shot through her while she froze and dropped the phone to the ground. The name in her missed calls was none other than Hikaru Hitachiin.

Why was he calling her now? What could he possibly want with her? She had to tell herself to calm down and that he probably felt bad about what happened between them. He probably wanted to finally apologize. The question was is she ready to hear the apology and forgive him for how he behaved? The bruises were still on her arms. Fear of him still lingered, there was no denying that, but he was supposed to be a friend. The real answer was that she didn't know if she was ready to forgive and she needed to think about it because she just wasn't sure if she was ready to let him back in. She could forgive him, but that did not mean she could open that door right now. She had conquered a lot of fears and overcome a series of things that Yasu had done to her, she would not let anyone put her back in the corner regardless if they were a friend or not. She finished getting ready before she picked up the phone from its place on the floor and put it back in her purse. She would deal with Hikaru later.

Haruhi walked out of the bedroom and stopped. In the living room talking to his taller cousin was Mitsukuni Haninozuka and he looked delicious to her. He was wearing a black suit with a pale green shirt and a black tie with green stripes. The suit fit him perfectly and she admired how good he looked in it. She smiled when she realized that the tie pin was Usa-Chan. _"I guess he is taking the bunny with him in different ways,"_ she mused to herself.

Hunny had known the moment Haruhi walked into the room and wondered why he stopped. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye while he talked to Mori and found her staring at him. He hoped she thought he looked alright and liked the suit he wore. She had looked heavenly in her black dress. The sleeves went down to her elbows and had a V-neck line in the front and back between her shoulder blades. The dress was an A-Line and went down to right above her knees. It complimented her figure and was beautiful on her. His smile grew when he saw the one that appeared on her face.

When they were done talking business, Mori turned around and saw Haruhi. She looked pretty and knew that his cousin was hypnotized by her. He laughed inwardly. There had been a time when she didn't look very feminine and everyone believed her to be a boy. The way she looked right now, she was the furthest thing from a boy you could get. "You look nice Haruhi," Mori said in his baritone voice. He looked at Hunny and it seemed as if the shorter man was speechless. It didn't happen too many times, but seemed to happen more and more when Haruhi was around.

Hunny heard Mori talk and blanched at the word "nice". She was so much more than nice, she was striking. "Haru-Chan, you look exquisite," Hunny finally got out. He watched the blush on her face increase.

"Thank you Mitsukuni. You look very handsome yourself," Haruhi smiled at him.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go? We are supposed to meet them at the restaurant in about thirty minutes," Hunny explained quietly. She had taken his breath away and he was still trying to get it back.

"Yep, I have everything I need. Let's go. Bye Mori, we will see you later," Haruhi said smiling while moving forward towards the door. Hunny met her there and helped her with her wrap she had been carrying in her hand. She then felt his hand link with hers and was vaguely aware that he said something to his cousin before they were out the door and into the limo for their double date.

Bethany had offered to cook, but it was her night off and the decision was made that they would visit a different restaurant to enjoy their evening together. Satoshi was afraid that if they went to H-Chan, Bethany would be tempted to make an appearance in the kitchen. Hunny understood and made reservations away from H-Chan.

As they were about to pull up to their set location, Haruhi's phone started to ring again. She pulled it out of her purse and hit the ignore button. She was not going to talk to Hikaru right now. She threw the phone back in her purse and turned to look out the window telling herself not to let him get to her.

Hunny helped Haruhi out of the limo when the driver opened the door for them. He could tell something was off with her tonight and he believed it had something to do with that phone call. He tried to ask her who it was, but she just told him it was nothing and no one. He had nodded and accepted her answer even though he knew it wasn't exactly true. Something was bothering her, but he would not push her to tell him and would wait until she was ready to tell him on her own. Before they walked into the restaurant, he stopped her and leaned down to kiss the side of her neck, "You look beautiful and I am glad you are here with me."

Haruhi got shivers at the contact and smiled up at Hunny. She was happy she was there with him also, "Me too." She leaned up and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. Then she walked through the door when he opened it for her.

Satoshi and Bethany were already seated at the table waiting for their friends to arrive. Satoshi having been bred into higher society stood up when Haruhi and Hunny walked up to the table following the waiter. He noticed Haruhi's arm was linked with Hunny's, but that could have been the older man just being a gentleman. He knew that Hunny had feelings for Haruhi and hoped that one day that he would be able to tell her about those feelings, but as far as he knew, they were just friends.

Haruhi smiled at Satoshi and Bethany when she and Hunny arrived at the table, "Hi Satoshi, Bethany."

"Hi everyone," Hunny smiled.

"Hi Haruhi and Haninozuka-sama," Bethany said returning the smiles.

"Hey Haruhi, Mitsukuni," Satoshi said sitting back down and watched as Hunny pushed Haruhi's chair in and kissed the top of her head. Unfortunately he was taking a drink of water at the time and chocked. Bethany patted his back and his coughing fit died down.

"Are you ok Sato-Chan?" Hunny asked looked at his cousin with concern.

"Yah, I'm fine. I know that Takashi would get onto me for what I am about to say, but he isn't here. Is there something going on between you two?" Satoshi screeched. He sat there waiting for an answer as Haruhi started to laugh and Hunny smirked, "Well?"

"Satoshi, don't be rude!" Bethany warned him.

"I'm not trying to be rude. It's just that you may not know certain things and well look at them," Satoshi retorted as he looked at the girl seated to his side and then back at the couple across from him.

"I probably know more than you think I do. Nobody creates a restaurant around a woman unless there are feelings," Bethany whispered harshly to her fiancé.

Hunny was laughing at the exchange between the two of them. Bethany had not exactly been as quiet as she thought when she whispered the last statement, "Its ok Beth-Chan. You are right." He looked at his cousin and was grinning even wider, "If you really want to know, Haru-Chan and I are together. I told her my feelings and she agreed to give me a chance." He turned to look at Haruhi and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her knuckles, "Well I guess we actually have my brother to thank for that one."

Haruhi was blushing as she looked at Hunny and watched him bring her hand to his lips. She gave him a small smile and nodded about his brother's involvement in their relationship. Breaking eye contact and looking at the couple that sat across from her, her smile widened, "He is right. Chika did have a hand in getting us together and I did tell Mitsukuni that I would give him a chance." With this statement, girl talk started and Bethany wanted to know all of the details and what happened. They paused to place their drink and dinner orders and when Haruhi was done reciting everything that happened the day before, Bethany seemed satisfied. Satoshi was looking at her with a funny grin and Hunny was smiling as he watched her recount the tale.

Bethany clasped her hands together to her chest and that is when Haruhi and Hunny saw her ring. "Beth-Chan is that what I think it is?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi looked at the ring and then at Satoshi. He has the biggest happiest grin on his face and was nodding. "It looks like we are not the only ones with news at the table. When did this happen?" Haruhi said grinning from ear to ear.

"Last night," the couple said together.

Bethany proceeded to tell Hunny and Haruhi about the romantic dessert that Satoshi had prepared at her apartment after she got home from work and how he had rose petals leading from her door to the table. She followed the trail and there was a candlelight dessert waiting for her. Satoshi came out of the kitchen and gave her a kiss. When he pulled back he told her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her and needed/wanted her in his life. Then he got down on one knee and told her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He pulled out a ring box and asked her to marry him. She attacked him on the floor and said yes. "And that was how he proposed," Bethany said dreamily.

"That sounds perfect," Haruhi said dreamily. She briefly had an image pop into her head of Hunny proposing, but pushed it away. It was way too soon for that one.

"Congratulations you two! We need to celebrate with some champagne and cake!" Hunny said enthusiastically. He was bouncing in his chair with excitement.

"After dinner Mitsukuni," Haruhi laughed. She loved the fact that although he has grown up and matured; inside he was the same Hunny.

"Your right Haru-Chan!" Hunny agreed. He wondered how long before dinner arrived so that he didn't have to wait too long for cake, but he didn't have to think about much longer since the waiter arrived at that moment with their meals.

They continued to talk about the good fortune of both couples throughout the meal and the atmosphere was one of elation. Both couples were happy about the recent changes that had taken place in their lives and wouldn't trade their blessings for anything.

When dinner was done, cake and champagne were ordered to celebrate the engagement of Satoshi and Bethany. However after Hunny toasted his cousin and new fiancé, Satoshi gave his own toast to Hunny and Haruhi.

As they were getting ready to leave, Bethany and Haruhi made plans to get together the following week for girl time and to exchange recipes. Hunny liked the fact that the two girls were getting along since Bethany would soon be family and he hoped that one day he could say the same thing about Haruhi. He told himself not to get too far ahead of himself since they just started dating the day before, but he knew he had loved her for a long time.

Haruhi and Hunny got into the limo and immediately snuggled together. Haruhi was resting her head on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around her. They were in a state of bliss. They were able to celebrate their friends' engagement and they had found each other. It was quiet; neither were saying anything and just enjoying being together.

The silence was broken by the ringing of Haruhi's phone. She pulled it out of the purse that was lying on her lap and looked at the caller id. It was once again Hikaru. She exhaled and hit ignore, putting the phone back in her purse and relaxing against Hunny again.

Hunny felt Haruhi stiffen as soon as she pulled the phone out of her purse and looked at it. He saw the name Hikaru on the caller id and knew that Hikaru had decided it was time to try to contact Haruhi again. The older twin did not like to be ignored, nor did he give up so easily so he knew he had to be on guard for Haruhi's sake. If Hikaru had something to tell Haruhi, he would find a way to tell her and Hunny would be there to make sure that she was not hurt by him again in the process.

The limo finally made its way to Haruhi's apartment complex and soon enough the door was opening to let the couple know that their night was over. Hunny looked down and saw that Haruhi was asleep. He shook her awake and then helped her out of the car carrying her bags for her up to her apartment.

Haruhi opened the door and invited Hunny in for some tea, but he declined again. "Haru-Chan, you look like you are about to fall asleep standing there," he explained. She really did look dead on her feet. He pushed her into the apartment and set her bags down on the floor. "Why don't you go to bed and I will see you tomorrow. I have a meeting with Kyo-Chan in the morning, so I will pick you up and take you to school.

Haruhi nodded her head, too tired to speak. She really felt like she was about to fall asleep and silently thanked Hunny for realizing it and declining the tea. She felt him give her a small kiss on her forehead and then walked out of the door closing it behind him. Locking the door after him, she made her way to her room and collapsed on the bed. She was taken to oblivion a few minutes later.

Ranka opened the door to his daughter's bedroom the next morning. Normally she would have been up and making breakfast by now, but he hadn't heard her stir at all and got worried. Upon entering her room, he noticed two things: first she was still in her clothes from last night and second for the first time in a long time, she was smiling in her sleep. He hated to wake her, but if he didn't, she would be late to school, "Haruhi it is time to wake up or you will be late for school." She didn't budge. So he tried again, this time shaking her shoulder and raising his voice a little more. That did the trick and she sat up so fast, she hit his forehead with her own, "Ouch!"

Haruhi looked around a bit disoriented after she sat up and never feeling the head butt she gave her father. She looked from him to the clock on her nightstand. She had been having a great dream about Hunny and her on a picnic and wanted to get back to it, but something stopped her from lying back down and burying herself in the covers. The clock read 6:57. She was late running late, "Oh no! Sorry dad. I will be up and make you breakfast in a minute!" She threw the covers back and started to stand up.

"Don't worry about breakfast honey. I have already taken care of that. You just need to worry about getting showered and changed or you will be late. Actually, you might still be late," Ranka murmured looking at the time.

"Uh, no I won't. Mitsukuni is picking me up and taking me to school, but I need to hurry so that I am ready when he gets here," Haruhi rushed as she grabbed her clothes and ran into the shower.

_"Hmmm Mitsukuni Haninozuka is picking you up for school. I wonder what is going on there…" _Ranka thought to himself as he heard the shower turn on. He smiled to himself; he hadn't seen her smile so much in a long time. He was happy that the hosts were back in her life and something told him that it all stemmed from a short blonde karate and judo champion based on the blush she had on her face as soon as she told him who was picking her up. He wondered if Haruhi had realized her feelings for Hunny yet and decided he would give it some time and just observe everything for now.

Haruhi took a quick shower and got dressed. She didn't have time to think about anything, she was running late and she hated running late for class. Her years in the host club had put the fear of tardiness into her system. She ran back into her room and looked for her book bag before she realized that Hunny had carried it in for her and set it by the door. She looked at the front door and there it was waiting on her. She ate the quick breakfast of eggs and toast that her father had prepared for her, drinking her juice quickly as she rushed to put her dishes in the sink. As soon as the plate hit the metal, there was a knock at the door and she raced to answer it before her father.

Hunny knocked on the door and was a little surprised to see it fly open with a little more force than what he was used to from this household. Glancing up he saw Haruhi on the other side looking like she just woke up. With a worried look he asked, "Are you okay Haru-Chan?"

"Yah, I just woke up late. Let me brush my teeth and I will be ready to go. Come on in," she said as she stood back from the door. She really didn't want to leave Hunny alone with her father, but she needed to brush her teeth before she left for school. She ran into the bathroom and tried to make short work of the chore.

"Hi Ranka-Chan!" Hunny said to the father sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Oh hello Mitsukuni. Thank you for taking Haruhi to school today. She would have been late if not for your kindness," Ranka gushed.

Hunny laughed at the eccentric father, "It is no problem Ranka-Chan. I was wondering if I could talk to you though." Hunny wanted to talk to him about his relationship with Haruhi and about the security measures that would be put into place this weekend.

"Sure, how about you come over for dinner tonight so that we can return your generosity," Ranka said batting his eye lashes at the younger man. He wanted to see how Hunny and Haruhi interacted.

"Okay, I can do that!" Hunny said smiling. It was hard not see through the older man's guise. He wanted to see what was going on between him and Haruhi.

"Dad stop harassing Mitsukuni!" Haruhi said running back into the room.

"I wasn't harassing him, was I Mitsukuni? I just invited him to dinner since you don't have to work tonight," Ranka defended himself.

"He's right Haru-Chan," Hunny said giving her a gentle smile.

"Ok fine, dinner tonight. Now can we go?" Haruhi grumbled. She was still feeling hurried and late and probably wouldn't calm down until she got to class.

Hunny laughed and grabbed her book bag from its place on the floor, "Let's go Haru-Chan. See you later Ranka-Chan!" They ran down the steps and quickly got into the car. Hunny looked at her, "Don't worry, I will make sure you get to school on time."

Haruhi, who had been biting her lip and looking at the time on her cell phone, jumped at his voice, "Sorry, I always feel like this when I am running late. I know I will be on time since we are driving; it just takes me a little bit to calm down. Don't worry."

Hunny leaned over and gave her a small kiss, "I wasn't worried. I just thought that you would calm down when you realized that you would make it on time."

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you." She jumped again when her phone rang. Hikaru again, he wasn't giving up and she knew that she would need to talk to him. She made a mental note to call him after her first class and turned her head to watch the passing scenery.

Hunny knew it was Hikaru again by the way Haruhi hit ignore and stiffened next to him. He wondered how much longer it would be before the twin took action. He decided that he would talk to Kyoya and one of them would call Hikaru before the day was over. He was lost to his thoughts as the limo pulled up to the university and instead of waiting on the driver to open the door, he felt a pair of lips on his and a second later sunlight hit his face. Haruhi was gone that quickly.

Hunny was about to tell the driver to go to his meeting when he noticed one of Haruhi's books on the floor of the car. Instead he told his driver to wait while he took the book to Haruhi and quickly made his way to the building that housed her first class. He was glad Kyoya had given him her schedule or he might have been lost. He tried to call her on his way to her class so that she could meet him out in the hall, but it went straight to voice mail. As he was pocketing his phone it rang and he looked down automatically smiling at the name that appeared, "Haru-Chan I have one of your books and am on my way to your class to bring it to you."

"Oh, okay Mitsukuni. I will just put my books down and then…" Haruhi stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked, but got zero response. He could still hear ambient noises so he knew that the call had not been disconnected. He tried again and still not response. He pulled the phone away from his ear to make sure the call was still connected and it was. He started to run and heard Haruhi whisper "Hikaru" into the phone. Her voice sounded strangled and he knew that she was afraid, "I am almost there Haruhi!" He didn't disconnect the line because he didn't want her to feel like she was alone. Instead he ran as fast as he could to get to her room and was there in a couple of minutes.

Hunny walked into the classroom tentatively and took in his surroundings. Hikaru was sitting in a desk in the second row and Haruhi was about three feet into the classroom, frozen in her spot. He shot an evil scowl at Hikaru and walked up to Haruhi as he placed his cell phone in his pocket and took hers from her doing the same to it. "It's ok Haruhi. Hika-Chan is not here to hurt you. I wouldn't let him," Hunny said soothingly. He watched as she tore her eyes away from Hikaru and looked up at him. The fear that he saw in her eyes made him want to kill Hikaru for what he had done to her.

Haruhi broke eye contact with Hikaru and looked at Hunny. When she had walked into the classroom and had seen Hikaru sitting in one of the chairs in her class, she had felt an immediate paralyzing fear. She couldn't move. She felt Hunny pull her into his arms and she sagged against him and started to cry hating the fact that she was afraid. She felt him take her bag away from her and pull her out of the room that had started to fill up.

Hunny pulled her out of the room and then outside to a bench. He sat her down and then sat next to her and pulled her back into his arms. He knew that she would probably not appreciate an audience to her fear and suffering. Out of the corner of his eye, he had watched Hikaru stand up and follow them out of the classroom.

Once seated on the bench with Haruhi, he pulled out his cell phone dialing Kyoya, "Kyo-Chan, I need to reschedule our meeting to this afternoon or tomorrow."

"I can move some things around and give you a new time shortly. Is there a problem Hunny?" Kyoya asked. He knew that if Hunny was trying to move a meeting, something was going on and it probably involved Haruhi.

"Hikaru showed up in Haru-Chan's classroom," Hunny sneered. He shot a frown at the auburn haired man that had walked up. _"At least he is smart enough to keep his distance."_ Hunny thought to himself.

"I see. Do I need to do anything?" Kyoya asked.

"No, I will handle it. Just send me the new time. Call the internship and give her one more day also." He knew that she wouldn't be up for going to her internship in the condition she was in.

"No, don't do that. I have already been out too long. I will go today," Haruhi whimpered.

"Are you sure Haru-Chan? Kyo-Chan can arrange it to where you out longer without you losing your spot," Hunny said looking at her. He saw her nod as her only response. He sighed, "Never mind about the internship Kyo-Chan." Hunny heard a short response through the phone and then he ended the call.

Hikaru saw the exchange between Hunny and Haruhi and wondered what was going on. He didn't like to be ignored especially when all he wanted to do was apologize and move forward with their friendship. Wondering what Hunny had to do with everything he followed the couple outside and then looked on as Hunny called Kyoya and when he was done with that, the older man turned narrowed eyes onto him. Hikaru gulped. Hunny could easily kick his ass and he immediately knew that he was in trouble unless he found a way to talk himself out of this mess fast.


	18. Sorry?

**A/N: Burnt . Biscuit, not sure why every time I type your name in my notes, it disappears. So I am trying it with spaces before and after the period. Thank you again for your great idea of having one of the body guards knows Yasu. :D I read that and had to use it! To all of my readers and reviewers, thank you! For those that are Hikaru/Haruhi fans, Past Feelings Future Feelings is complete. It was my first story with that pairing and if you have not read it, please check it out. So back to Another Chance… Anyone curious about Hikaru? Let's find out what happens. As always, if you have the chance, please tell me what you think. **

Chapter 18 – Sorry?

"Hikaru, what are you doing here harassing Haru-Chan?" Hunny growled to the younger man.

Hikaru gulped again. Hunny was not using his nickname and he sounded like he was about to rip him apart. He took a step forward and Hunny got up to block Haruhi. Hikaru stopped immediately in his tracks and started to speak, "I just wanted to apologize to her and she was ignoring me, so I decided it would be easier if I saw her in person."

"And when did you start calling her? Did you even give her a chance to call you back?" Hunny asked darkly. He felt a hand on his arm and looked behind him. Haruhi was looking up at him and pleading with him to calm down with her eyes.

Hikaru ignored the exchange between the couple and plowed ahead, "I started calling her last night and left her a few messages. She never called back."

"Did it ever occur to you that the world does not revolve around you and your time frame? Haruhi was busy last night and this morning she had class. You didn't even give her 24 hours!" Hunny said grabbing hold of Haruhi's hand. He really did want to slap some sense into Hikaru. Haruhi was anchoring him to his spot and that is what he needed.

"I just figured after the last time we saw each other, she wasn't taking my calls on purpose," Hikaru said quietly.

"You're an idiot!" Hunny yelled.

"Mitsukuni calm down," Haruhi said as she stood up and moved to Hunny's other side taking his hand once again. "I wasn't ignoring you Hikaru. I had actually planned to call you after class today, but you didn't give me the chance. I was busy last night because we had dinner plans and then this morning I woke up late for class. Besides I didn't figure you were an early riser."

Feeling very chastised, Hikaru had to bite down the smart remarks he wanted to make. Kaoru had yelled at him and gave him several things to think about making him realize that maybe he did have some growing up to do. He couldn't act like the spoiled rich boy any longer. Acting like that, he had hurt someone, and not just any someone: a girl, a friend, Haruhi. Hikaru was in no way perfect now and able to control his feelings, which seemed to always control him and his actions, but he was going to start trying.

When Hikaru had arrived home fuming at the fact that Hunny had hit him on Friday, he tried to put all of the blame on his former Senpai. Kaoru had not allowed it. After Hikaru had yelled and screamed and thrown a tea cup, his twin had narrowed his eyes and put the blame squarely on Hikaru. He tried to yell at his younger brother, but Kaoru stood his ground.

"You don't understand Kaoru! Hunny hit me and now he is keeping her from us!" Hikaru screamed.

"No, that is your fault and if we lose her again I will blame you," Kaoru said in a deadly quiet voice.

Hikaru rounded on his brother with wide eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You need to grow up Hikaru. We aren't kids any longer and we aren't in school. You took her call that night and turned her away when she needed us. She was injured and hurt because we weren't there. She came back into our lives when we have been missing her and pining away for her and what do you do? You attack her, not only verbally but physically. You squeezed her so hard, you left hand prints and brought a terror into her eyes I have never seen before. She never had that look on her face in all of the years we have known her. I know that Yasu was the first one to do that to her, but he wasn't the last and I think what makes it worse… you were supposed to be one of her best friends. The world doesn't revolve around you and it is not limited to just us," Kaoru exclaimed.

"Kaoru you don't understand. She left us! She didn't want us and then she came back and…" Hikaru trailed off.

"And what? She came back and wanted to be friends. She knew that there would be trust issues on both sides. She knew that it was not going to be easy and you threw all of that in her face. You think that she is just going to automatically trust us after what we did to her? You really are an idiot if you think that one."

"Kaoru?"

"Did you ever stop to think about things from her perspective? Probably not because that would mean that you were thinking about more than yourself. We tried to control her and tell her what she could and could not do. When she left, I always wondered if we didn't push her to it a bit. Yasu messed her up emotionally and mentally. When she reached out to us, she believes we turned her away, but it was really you Hikaru. Do you really think that she would automatically trust us again? Especially when we were the ones she specifically called and left her hanging? Think about it Hikaru. Think about something more than you or I or our little world. She is back and I don't want to lose her again," Kaoru finished what he had to say, turned on his heel and for the first time walked away from his brother and didn't want to have anything to do with him. It broke his heart to have to say and do that to his twin, but he knew that it had been long overdue.

Hikaru had stood there staring at the retreating form of his brother for the longest time. Even when Kaoru could no longer be seen, he stared at the spot he had been. He finally turned and sat down stiffly in a chair. He looked about the room and saw the broken cup and saucer that he had thrown in his fit of rage. He replayed Kaoru's thoughts over and over again in his mind before hanging his head in shame. Kaoru and Hunny had been right. He needed to grow up.

It had taken a few more days of thinking about what he should do and say to Haruhi in order to get the courage to approach her. It had been Sunday night before his brother started to talk to him again and gave Hikaru his support. Tuesday he tried to call her and in a fit of panic, decided to go to her because he was so afraid that she would not take his call. He never thought about how it would appear to her or her feelings. Once again, he was thinking more about himself and his need to purge himself of his guilt. He never expected Hunny to be there.

Take a deep and calming breath, Hikaru continued, "Look I just wanted to apologize about losing my temper and doing what I did. I was wrong."

Haruhi regarded Hikaru very closely. He looked like he was truly sorry and wanted her forgiveness, but that didn't mean she was going to completely trust him. He had a temper and demonstrated that he was fire and ice. At the flip of a switch he could turn on her. She squeezed her boyfriend's hand a little bit harder and cleared her throat, "Thank you for your apology Hikaru, but I just can't trust you."

"I know that it will take time. It is like you said, there are trust issues on both sides, but I would like a chance to try to build our friendship again," he said before looking down at his feet and continued, "I attacked you because I was feeling guilty and didn't want to accept the fact that I could even be partly to blame for what happened to you. You need to know that Kaoru did not know about the phone call you made to us when you needed help. I was the one that answered the phone that night when you were calling afraid of Yasu. I never told Kaoru and he didn't find out about it until last Thursday."

Haruhi was surprised. Hikaru was actually confessing his wrong doings and taking all of the blame and putting it on his shoulders. She wasn't sure what happened over the last several days, but something had changed his attitude. "Thank you for telling me that," Haruhi said quietly. All of this time she had blamed both twins and Kaoru never knew. She felt awful and made herself a promise to call Kaoru as soon as she could.

Hikaru looked towards Haruhi and then to Hunny. He wasn't sure what was going on there, but he did know that she seemed to trust the older man explicitly, and although he was jealous, he was happy that she had someone she could lean on and trust. He cleared his throat again, "Well that is all I wanted to say. I am sorry. I guess I will see you on Saturday." He turned to leave and heard her calling him. Stopping, he turned and looked towards her.

"Look, I am not ready to trust you and I think that will take a lot of time, but I am willing to give you a chance. It took a lot to come here today and say what you said, and for that I would like to rebuild our friendship," Haruhi said in a strong voice. She felt Hunny's eyes on her as she gave her little speech and she turned from Hikaru to look up into his smiling face. She turned back to Hikaru and waited to see what he would do or say.

Hikaru regarded her for a moment, "I would like that too. Thank you. I will let you get to class now. I am sorry I didn't give you a chance to call me back in your own time and I interrupted your morning." He gave her a small smile and then walked away from his two friends.

Haruhi felt the grip on her hand loosen and then fall away completely before she was enveloped into the strong arms of her boyfriend. She buried her face into his shoulder and breathed deeply. His scent and presence calmed her. Finally pulling herself away from him enough to look up in his eyes, she said, "Thank you for being here. I don't think I would have been able to face him without you."

"Haru-Chan, I will always be here for you no matter what happens. I am just glad you dropped your law book," he said before leaning down and giving her a small kiss. "Do you feel like going to classes today?"

"I know that I need to go to class, but I really am not ready to go to class. I am still a little shaky. I mean I am fine, but a little…" she said trying to explain how she felt.

"Ok, come on Haru-Chan. I will take you to brunch and we will spend the morning together before you have to go to your internship. Okay?"

She giggled a little and nodded her head, "Okay."

"Don't worry about today's classes. I am sure Kyo-Chan will be able to get class notes for you," Hunny winked.

Haruhi laughed, "Yah. I really believe that man can get anything he wants from anyone he wants. The shadow king really hasn't changed much, has he?"

Hunny joined her laughter, "Not really. Let's go" He stepped back and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the limo.

Haruhi laughing followed him. She was relieved that she didn't have to worry about Hikaru any longer. She had enough to think about with Yasu getting out of jail in five days. Pushing the thought of him from her mind she got into the limo and leaned up against Hunny when he sat down. Right now she only wanted to concentrate on the man next to her.


	19. He Just Doesn't Listen

**A/N: I have a question to ask all of you. I was looking at some of my completed stories and when I thought about Never Assume, I was thinking that a sequel may be needed, because let's face facts… Do we really think that Tamaki has really learned his lesson about jumping to conclusions? I think given time, he will be back to making more assumptions when it comes to Haruhi and you know the twins will be right there with him. I figure with Chika moving into the high school it gives Tamaki ample opportunity to do his worst. LOL. What do you think I should do? Do you think I should write a sequel to Never Assume? Back to Another Chance… I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers. 100 reviews so far. You are awesome and I have the best readers! Thank you for the support and everything. This chap is dedicated to you. Let me know your opinion about the sequel and what you think of this chapter. :D**

Chapter 19 – He Just Doesn't Listen

It was Friday and as Haruhi was getting out of her last class for the day, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it through the rest of the week with only a few more incidents and she hoped that there would not be a repeat of yesterday's debacle.

* * *

_The previous day..._

Tamaki decided that if Haruhi would not come to him to spend some quality father/daughter time, then it was time for him to go to her. He knew that she was dating Hunny now, but that did not mean that he couldn't spend quality time with Haruhi. It was a father's job to make sure that she knew her daddy loved her and was there for her no matter what. He called the car and soon was on his way to school. He would get there before her last class and maybe he could convince her to have lunch with him. Needing to make sure that he was there early and therefore preventing her from calling Hunny and making other plans, he decided getting her attention before her last class of the day was the ideal time to make his move.

The limo pulled up to the curb at the university and the driver got out of the car to free his charge from the back. Tamaki got out and started exclaiming that he was so proud of his daughter for going to such a prestigious school and he could remember his time there as well. His daughter was going to his alma mater and he couldn't be happier. Telling his driver to wait, he ran off towards the building that housed the law classes anticipating the moment he would see his precious Haruhi.

Tamaki only got lost once and stopped a very helpful student that looked at him like he was crazy when he explained he was searching for his daughter. It wasn't until Tamaki said that she was a law student that he got any direction. Once he found the building he ran inside and started the search for Haruhi.

"Tamaki?" He heard a voice behind him and it did not sound happy. He slowly turned around and made sure he had a smile upon his face when he faced Haruhi. As soon as he saw her, he ran towards her yelling her name. He swept her up into a crushing embrace and swung her around in a circle barely missing other students who were in the hall trying to get to class. He finally let her feet touch ground, but did not let her go, "My precious daughter. Daddy missed you so much!"

Haruhi was trying to push herself out of Tamaki's embrace. She had started walking towards her next class when she thought she heard her name and went to investigate. Upon walking up to the second floor of the building, she saw her nightmare come to life. Tamaki Suoh was in the building and yelling her name. She wanted to murder him! _"What the hell is he doing here? What is he thinking? I told him that if he wanted to see me, he would have to call first and I am not even done with my classes today. Mitsukuni is going to kill him,"_ she groaned to herself. "You need to let me go right now Tamaki!" She growled to him and although his arms loosened, he did not completely release her. She was trying to keep her breathing and temper under control. Not to mention the slight panic she was starting to feel when he didn't do as she asked.

"Haruhi, daddy just wanted to see his favorite daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed holding onto her waist.

Haruhi took a step back from her former Senpai and realized that his grip was loose enough that she could break it herself. She took two more steps backwards in the now deserted hallway and was out of his arms, "I have class Tamaki and thanks to you I am late."

"Then you can come with me and we can have father/daughter time today!" Tamaki said looking very hopeful.

"No we can't! I have to go to class. I am about to graduate and I am not going to let you or anyone else prevent that from happening. I still have studies and then I have to go to my internship this afternoon. So I don't have time for your antics today!" She yelled.

"You can miss one class Haruhi. I know you, and you are probably at the top of your class and already worked and studied the subject material for today a week or two before. So come on. Let daddy treat you to some quality time and I will make sure that you are not late for your internship!" Tamaki exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and started to pull her through the hall almost forcefully.

_"He hasn't changed at all!_" She thought to herself as she was trying to get her arm back. This was exactly how he and the twins used to act in high school and college when they were all together before. She didn't feel completely comfortable in going along with it this time for several reasons: school, Tamaki's feelings for her, time, comfort level right now, and the panic that was rising when he wouldn't let her go. "No, Tamaki! I don't have time to go with you. Let me go!"

"B-b-but Haruhi you haven't spent hardly any time with daddy. I know you missed me," he said as he stopped but did not release his grip on her wrist.

"Once again Tamaki… you are not now nor have you ever been my father. You are a friend and ex-boyfriend. That is it! I might have missed you, but that doesn't mean that I am just going to drop everything and go with you right now!" She pulled her cellphone out to call Hunny and remembered he would be busy all morning with a meeting and then training some others. He would not be available. Mori was in court. Her only option was Kyoya. She knew he was probably busy also, but she had a better chance at getting him on the phone than anyone else right now.

"Why are you being so mean to daddy?" Tamaki pouted and started looking around. He was looking for his infamous corner and did not notice her scrolling through her phone and hitting a button.

"Tamaki, don't you dare start growing mushrooms here. This is a prestigious university, not your home!" She roared at him. A click on the line and the disappearance of the ringing in her ear alerted her to the fact that her call was answered, and in case she missed that part Kyoya said his name when he answered the phone. "Kyoya! Thank you for answering. Mitsukuni is busy this morning and Mori is in court. I didn't want to bother you, but Tamaki showed up out of the blue and is trying to force daddy/daughter time," she hurriedly explained.

"Baka!" Kyoya said out loud to himself, but of course it was loud enough to be heard on the other end of the line. He had been about walk out of his office for a meeting when his cell phone rang. He checked the caller id and saw that it was Haruhi. Knowing that she would not call if it wasn't important, he answered the phone because he was not going to turn his back on her again. "It is no problem Haruhi. I want you to give the phone to Tamaki and let me talk to him," Kyoya said trying to keep his calm. He knew how Haruhi felt about Tamaki and the twins, and the former king showing up unexpectedly was not good.

Haruhi handed Tamaki the phone and he took it without letting go of her, an action that was not missed on the young girl. She kept telling herself that Tamaki is a friend and did not want to hurt her. She also reminded herself that he did not have a temper like Hikaru and she was perfectly safe with him. All of these thoughts kept the panic under control and at bay, but did not make her anxiety go away.

Tamaki took the phone from the former female host and gave her a funny look. He wasn't sure why she was giving him the phone and so put it up to his ear. "Hello?" He asked a bit confused about who could be on the other line. He hadn't heard her phone ring and didn't realize that she had received a call. _"I hope it isn't Hunny!"_ That was his last thought before he cringed realizing it was Kyoya.

"You baka! Why did you do what we have all asked you not to do and show up at Haruhi's school? Do you want to drive her away?"

"Well no, but…" Tamaki muttered, although he was unable to finish because his best friend continued.

"Do you want to cause her not to graduate? Why do you feel like you constantly have to insert yourself where and when you are not needed? If you really wanted to spend time with her, you should have called her ahead of time. She has classes, an internship, and a job to get to and she doesn't need a distraction right now!"

"B-b-but Kyoya, mommy I just wanted to spend time with our daughter!"

"She is not our daughter! Did you call Hunny and ask him if it was alright to take Haruhi out?"

"Well, no, but I don't see why I have to do that in order to spend time with her. She is my daughter!"

"Again she is not your daughter and you need to ask him because that is her boyfriend!"

Tamaki turned to Haruhi, "Tell mommy that you are my daughter!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at him and once again tried to extract her arm from his grip, "Not on your life."

"Haruhi! I just wanted to spend some time with you. I know you wanted to see me also," Tamaki wailed to the girl next to him.

"Tamaki I don't have time for this. I am about to go into a meeting. You will apologize to Haruhi and you will let her go about her day without any further interference from you!" Kyoya said talking very quietly into the phone. It was a tone of voice that could give even Yoshio Ootori chills.

"But mommy, I just wanted…" Tamaki murmured quietly trying one last ditch effort to resurrect his plans for the day.

"No buts Tamaki. You will see her on Saturday and if you want to see her another time, I suggest that you call her going forward. Now do as I say. Am I making myself clear or do I need to send a few of my officers over there to make sure that you comply?" Kyoya threatened. In truth he had already dispatched Tachibana a two more officers to make sure that Haruhi was taken care of. The officers should arrive at any moment.

Tamaki gulped and released his hold on Haruhi. "N-n-no, I understand," he choked out.

"Good, now do me a favor and give the phone back to Haruhi," Kyoya said levelly.

Tamaki handed the phone back to Haruhi with his head hung low. This was not how today was supposed to go. He was supposed to be having fun with her right now at daddy/daughter day. They were supposed to be laughing and eating fancy tuna. His plans were ruined.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi said as soon as she had her phone back in hand.

"I think I have handled the situation, but if there are any more problems do not hesitate to call me. I am about to go into a meeting, but my secretary will have my phone with instructions to get me if you call again. I have also sent one of my bodyguards, Tachibana, and two of my officers to make sure nothing else happens," he explained as he walked towards his office door.

"Ok, thank you for the help Kyoya. I will look for Tachibana. I remember him," Haruhi said the last part very quietly so that Tamaki would not hear. Although when she looked up and saw how dejected Tamaki looked, she was sure that he was not paying attention to the conversation she was having at the moment with the shadow king.

"Good. I will call you after my meeting. Good bye," he hung up the phone and gave it to his secretary with instructions before finally making his way to the meeting he was a couple of minutes late for. He detested tardiness and this was going to cost Tamaki.

Haruhi put her phone back in her bag and looked at Tamaki. She felt really bad and a little guilty for how things played out today, but she also knew that she would not change anything because he had not been listening to her. She had to call in reinforcements. "Tamaki look, it was really sweet of you to want to take me out for daddy/daughter time, but today is not the day for it. I have a lot going on today and not a lot of time," she said calmly trying to smooth over the hurt feelings.

Tamaki gained a glimmer of hope in that last statement. Today was bad, but what about tomorrow? "What if I planned something for tomorrow?" He asked in a childlike pouting voice.

Haruhi cringed inwardly, but was shaking her head outwardly, "No. I still have classes and my internship tomorrow. Plus I have to go to my job tomorrow night. Saturday we are having the host club dinner, so don't even ask about that one."

He felt like an arrow had pierced his heart. Was there no time that they could spend together? "Could I escort you to the dinner on Saturday?"

"No, Mitsukuni is going to do that. Look Tamaki, I know that you want to spend some time together and I am gathering that you would prefer to have alone time, but that isn't going to happen right now. You can either take what I can give or that is it. I love you as a friend, but that is all. If you want to spend time together as a group like we used to, I am more than willing to tag along as long as I don't have something else going on. As for alone time, that hardly happened before we dated and that is not going to happen now for a few different reasons. A couple of them are because I have a boyfriend and that wouldn't be fair to him, and another is because I am not comfortable with alone time with a few of you right now," Haruhi was blunt, but she was trying to ease the rejection.

"You don't feel comfortable with me?" That comment had hurt Tamaki. He knew she had said it before, but hoped that it was just a passing thing or that it was because Hunny didn't want her alone with anyone. Tamaki delved into his inner mind theatre. It was old and full of dust and cobwebs due to its lack of use, but it still worked. Tamaki could see Hunny pouring a vial into Haruhi's tea. Upon closer inspection, the vial read Love Potion #9. The shorter man gave an evil laugh and told Haruhi that she would not be alone with anyone else or listen to anyone but him. His daughter nodded her agreement. Another evil laugh and the scene ended. He looked up and Haruhi was giving him a very funny look, almost like she thought he was insane. "Don't worry Haruhi. I will protect you. Daddy will not let that evil Hunny give you any more love potion or keep up us apart!" He had pulled her back into his arms for another hug.

Haruhi couldn't breathe, "Let me go Tamaki. He hasn't given me anything like that and you know it. Damn you inner mind theatre!"

"But Haruhi that would explain everything!" Tamaki wailed.

Haruhi was about to say something else, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a man approach and hit Tamaki between the shoulder and neck. He dropped like a dead weight and took Haruhi with him. She fell with an "oof" and was quickly helped up by the other man. "Thanks Tachibana. I really appreciate the help. He was getting carried away with his dramatic side again," Haruhi said dusting herself off.

If Tachibana was surprised that Haruhi remembered who he was, he didn't show it. He had known her since she joined the host club and had been around her several times since she had known his employer, but she had not seen him in years even though he has been there protecting his master every time Kyoya and Haruhi had met. "You are quite welcome Fujioka-sama. I am quite used to how Suoh-sama can be and how he can change minute to minute," he said as he bowed towards the young girl. He was trying to hide the laughter in his voice, but wasn't able to mask it completely.

Haruhi laughed at his statement, "That is one way of putting it politely." She giggled some more before gathering her composure, "Is he going to be alright? I know you have had to do that to him before, but just checking. Also I know it has been a couple of years, but nothing has changed. Please just call me Haruhi."

"He will be fine Haruhi. Yes, it seems that I did have to do that to him at least one other time in your presence. I believe Haninozuka-sama and Morinozuka-sama have also performed that technique on him and both Hitachiin-samas," Tachibana said with a kind smile. He always liked the girl and had a great respect for what she did. He knew that it could not have been easy for her to leave her friends, but he understood why she felt like she had to do it. Keeping that knowledge to himself, he never gave Kyoya his opinion and just stood back to let his charge vent about the loss of the girl until one day he decided to speak his mind. Kyoya did not like what he had to say and threatened to fire his long time bodyguard. The pink slip never came and Tachibana believed that his words made Kyoya really think about things because after that Kyoya didn't rail as much and started to look at the reports that he received periodically on Haruhi once again. They weren't detailed as they once were, but he was able to have at least a brief oversight into the major events going on in her life.

There was one point in time that he knew Kyoya had feelings for Haruhi, but the young master had let his best friend pursue her. When it did not work out, Kyoya thought about pursing her himself, but knew that it would hurt Tamaki and thus stayed in the shadows and let her slip away. Now she was back in his life and Tachibana could already see a change come over Kyoya. It was subtle, but he was once again smiling when he thought no one was looking; working in the shadows to watch over the girl that once held his heart. The bodyguard knew that it was not romantic feelings Kyoya felt for her now, and it was just feelings of friendship and protectiveness. His charge felt he was partly to blame for everything that happened to her and would take steps to make sure nothing hurt her again. Tachibana would make sure his orders were carried out to the last detail.

Haruhi was once again giggling at the remembrance of previous times when extraordinary force had to be used in order to get her out of the clutches of Tamaki and the twins, or to just give her an escape route. _"So many memories,"_ she thought as she shook her head. Haruhi looked down at her watched and grimaced, half of the class period was over and there was no point in even going to classes. "Damn it! I missed class anyway," she groaned. Always hating missing classes, this was not the first one this week and she was frustrated at herself.

Tachibana heard her as he was calling the two officers forward to pick up Tamaki. He looked towards his current responsibility and smiled slightly, "I am sure Kyoya-sama will be able to get you the notes for this class. Here are the ones for yesterday. He asked me to deliver them since I was sent to handle Suoh-sama."

Sighing loudly, "I know he can. I just hate missing classes!" As an afterthought she said, "And I hate asking the Shadow King for favors!" Under her breath she mumbled, "I wonder how much all of this is going to cost me this time."

The bodyguard heard everything she said and wanted to laugh. He remembered her debt and the fact that Kyoya had told her on multiple occasions that he did nothing without merit. She really was clueless. Raising her debt was a way of keeping her around. Telling her that he did nothing without merit and then doing things for her anyway while pretending to raise her debt, was a way of showing he cared. Kyoya truly did cherish the friendship he developed with the girl, but being who he was could never show or tell her how much he valued the relationship. He was providing protection to her when her crazy ex-boyfriend was released from prison for nothing, wasn't he? Tachibana shook his head, "I understand and I believe that the charge is nothing as long as you show up to dinner on Saturday." He chuckled a bit and winked.

Haruhi's head shot up. She couldn't believe that he had heard her and carped inwardly, _"Great! Now he is probably going to go back and tell Kyoya what I just said."_ She looked at the faithful bodyguard of Kyoya Ootori and finally rolled her eyes, "Thanks, but somehow when it comes to Kyoya I am not sure I believe that."

He offered her a smile and then said, "Come, we will wait for your ride with a cup of coffee while these men take Suoh-sama back to his car."

She really didn't see that she had much choice in the matter. It was too late to go to class and it was too early for anyone to pick her up. Coffee sounded like the best plan and she could review the notes that she was just handed. "Ok, let's go to the cafeteria," she said as she sent a quick text to her boyfriend telling him where she would be when he arrived.

Haruhi had enjoyed her coffee time with Tachibana and had felt comfortable. He didn't get offended when she pulled out the notes from the classes that she had missed the previous day. He remained watchful of everyone around them and the new people that entered the building. When she received a text from Hunny saying that he wouldn't be able to pick her up, but that he had left a message for Kyoya and Mori, Tachibana offered to take her to her internship safely before he received a text two minutes later giving him those instructions.

* * *

_Back to the present..._

Haruhi walked out of her last class for the week and encountered a wall of chest that had arms gripping her tightly. She immediately knew that it was not Hunny and it was not Mori. It was in fact Tamaki once again. She groaned and hoped that this was not going to be a repeat of yesterday. "Let me go Tamaki!" She yelled as she tried to push him away from her.

"But Haruhi I was just saying hello to my beautiful daughter!" Tamaki cried.

Haruhi tried pushing again and this time she found herself being pulled out of Tamaki's arms while she saw Tamaki being pulled out of the doorway. She knew the arms that wrapped around her from behind and relaxed into them. Looking up she realized that Mori had been the one to move Tamaki out of the way so that the other students could leave the room. "So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the three of you today?" Haruhi asked sarcastically. When she talked to Hunny after he had picked her up from her internship the night before, she had told him everything that had happened earlier in the day. He already had a vague idea about what had transpired because Kyoya called and told him about his part in everything. Hunny was not happy and so she was wondering what Tamaki would be doing there with the two cousins.

"Tama-Chan called to apologize for what he did and asked if he could come with me to pick you up. He wanted to make yesterday up to you by taking you out to lunch. He and I had a nice long talk. Didn't we Tama-Chan?" Hunny said in a dark tone of voice and waited for the younger man to nod before he continued, "He is going to behave from now on and follow you requests to the letter. Aren't you Tama-Chan?" He watched Tamaki gulp and nod once again. "So I agreed that he could come with me to pick you up from school. Since Takashi didn't have anything to do, he came with me also since we both have to meet our brothers later."

Haruhi nodded and turned around wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck and giving him a small kiss, "Thank you Mitsukuni."

He gave her a smile that made her stomach do flips and placed his hands on her hips, "You welcome Haru-Chan. Are you hungry?"

"Yah, lunch sounds really good," she said returning his smile and giving him one last kiss before pulling away from him and taking his hand. She watched Tamaki skip towards her with a beaming smile that did nothing but irritate her.

Tamaki had been excited about the chance to see Haruhi again before dinner the next night. He grabbed her other hand and gave her his smile that made so many girls before her swoon. He faltered a little when he got zero reaction out of her, but didn't let it show. He bowed low and kissed the back of her hand before straightening and said, "Well my dear daughter, let me treat you to a gourmet meal. You can have anything your heart desires."

Pulling her hand back, she looked at him with a straight face devoid of emotion, "I don't have a lot of time because I still have to go to my internship. So if you were thinking of going somewhere far away or that would take a lot of time then forget it."

"Haruhi, I just want to make sure that you get everything you want!" Tamaki cried. Truthfully, he really did want to give her the world and had not completely given up on her yet. He figured she would get bored of Hunny's childish ways soon enough, it didn't matter to him that the older man had matured and done a lot of growing up.

"That's fine Tamaki, but I am on a schedule and I don't want you messing it up like you did yesterday," Haruhi said seriously.

It was like an arrow to the gut and knocked him to the floor, "Why are you being so cruel to daddy?"

Hunny stepped in before this ordeal continued further, "Let's just go to the café we all used to meet at."

Haruhi gave him a brilliant smile, that café was where she found Hunny and Mori once again. It was where she started to get her friends back. It was special to her, "Yah that sounds really good."

"Perfect Hunny! We haven't been there in what seems like forever!" Tamaki gathered himself up off the floor and once again had his happy cheerful disposition in place. He tried to take Haruhi's hand once again in his to lead her to the car, but the dark look he received from Hunny, put a stop to his actions quickly.

"Yah," Mori said giving Haruhi and Hunny a small smile. He was thinking the same thing that Haruhi was, it was where everything started to change for the better and they got their friend back. It may have been forever for Tamaki, but it was just last week for Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi. He placed his hand on Tamaki's shoulder and started to lead him out to the car with the couple following closely behind. Everyone was laughing and smiling, he just hoped that this feeling wouldn't change, but knew they were about to face some trials once Yasu got out, and he wasn't completely sure that Tamaki and Hikaru's intentions were completely innocent. Time would tell them everything they needed to know.


	20. Dinner Time

**A/N: So far I have gotten some positive feedback on a sequel for Never Assume. I will probably start writing it after Another Chance, but knowing me it could actually be started earlier. LOL. The assumptions will be many and the antics will be numerous (we are talking about the Host Club after all). :D Mtnkolle thanks for the help with the formatting! For all of my reviewers, THANK YOU! I was not really expecting the kind of feedback I have been given for a Hunny story since it is not the norm, so I really appreciate it. Now on with the story and Saturday night dinner.**

Chapter 20 – Dinner Time

Hunny woke up on Saturday morning ready to face the day. He was in a good mood. By the end of today, Haruhi's security force would be in position and tonight he would be attending a host club function with Haruhi on his arm. He couldn't wait. The only dark spot in all of this was in two days, Haruhi's tormentor would be released for jail. Part of him really hoped that Yasu would try something so that he could teach him a lesson that he would not forget. Haruhi deserved payback for what he did to her.

As he got up, he wondered if she would be willing to spend the day with him instead of just dinner tonight. He really didn't want to wait for tonight to see her and he wondered if Tamaki and the twins would regress back to high school and show up to kidnap her before he could arrive to pick her up. It was too much of a possibility. He chuckled to himself and grabbed the phone to make the call.

Haruhi had gotten up and got ready to start her day. She didn't need to go grocery shopping today and there was only light cleaning that needed to be done, which was good since she had plans later. Briefly wondering if Hunny was up yet, she decided to hold off on calling him until around 10:00 am. She remembered how he could be when woken up and she would rather not wake that demon. This meant that she had another hour and a half before she could call him. It was a good time to get her chores done, or at least started on.

She had barely started cleaning when her phone started to ring. She looked at the time, 9:03 am. It wasn't too early, but she was wondering who would be calling her this early on a Saturday. Quickly answering it so that it didn't bother her father who was still sleeping, she spoke without looking at the caller id, "Hello?"

"Hey Haru-Chan! How is your morning going? I hope I didn't wake you up," Hunny said happily into the receiver.

Haruhi giggled and sat down on the couch, "No you didn't wake me up. I would have thought you were still sleeping yourself Mitsukuni."

"No, I am not as bad as Kyo-Chan," Hunny laughed. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over here to get ready. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me today and spend some time together."

Haruhi smiled, "I would like that. I still have a couple of things to do around here before I can leave though."

"That is ok Haru-Chan. I still have to go to the dojo this morning. If you want, I will pick you up at around noon. We can have lunch and then I will bring you over here."

"That sounds good!" Haruhi said smiling. She was excited about seeing Hunny. The more time she spent with him, the more she didn't like to be separated from him. This went beyond friendship and simply caring for him. She knew that and it was one of the reasons she decided to give them a chance. The thought about being with someone other than Hunny in a romantic way seemed unappealing to her and the thought of kissing someone else made her cringe. She was with the right man for her and she was ready to see where it led.

"Ok Haru-Chan, I will see you then. Don't forget to bring over everything you will need for tonight."

"I won't. I will see you then Mitsukuni."

"Good bye Haruhi. I will see you soon," Hunny said quietly into the phone. He was on cloud nine. The woman of his dreams was back in his life and more importantly, his girlfriend. He was truly happy and was ecstatic that he had decided to forgo an arranged marriage. His father tried to push it, but Hunny held his ground and in the end he had won the argument. He wasn't sure why it was so important to him since the one woman he ever loved was not in his life at the time, but he felt it in his heart that he had to hold off and wait. Patience paid off and now he knew why he had waited.

Haruhi performed her cleaning duties as fast as she could before running off into her room to look through her closet. She wasn't sure what she was going to wear tonight for the dinner, but knew with her bruises that if she wore something sleeveless or strapless, she would need to wear a shrug with it.

As she was going through the clothes she had in her closet, there was a knock at the door. She looked at the time and knew that it could not be Hunny yet, it was only 11:00 am. Running to the door, she tripped, but was able to catch herself before she hit the ground. She answered the door to see a courier with a large box in his hand. Raising an eye brow, she wondered which one of the hosts did it, "Hello?"

"I am looking for Haruhi Fujioka," the delivery man said with a smile.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi smiled back. She would not take her frustrations out on this innocent man. She already knew what was probably in the box, she just hoped that it wasn't too many ruffles or pink and girly.

"If you will just sign here miss," he said handing over a clipboard. Once he received her signature, he handed over the box and walked away.

Haruhi took the box into the apartment and went into her room. Lifting the lid, she rolled her eyes and groaned. She should have known they would do this. It was their m.o. from the past. Whenever the hosts would get together for dinner or some other function, someone in the club (usually Tamaki or the twins) would send her clothes to wear. She read the card before she pulled the dress out of the box.

_Haruhi,_

_We weren't sure if you had something suitable to wear for tonight, so we designed this dress with you in mind. Hopefully your measurements haven't changed too much in the past couple of years. LOL. Still the dress should fit you, but if you have any problems, please call._

_Yours,_

_Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin_

Haruhi smiled at the letter. She couldn't be mad at them for taking the initiative, even though she did have plenty of things that would have been appropriate. At least it saved her from having to make a decision with what was in her closet. She pulled the dress out of the box and her smile grew. The dress was off the shoulder and long sleeve. It was a straight neckline and had an empire waist flowing from there down to just above her knees. The color was a pretty cranberry color that would look perfect with her skin tone. The box also contained a pair of black one inch heels in patent leather. The twins hadn't lost their touch, the dress and shoes were perfect.

Putting everything back inside the box, she dialed Kaoru's number and waited for someone to answer. When she got a very sleepy hello, she figured that she had interrupted their sleep, "Sorry for waking you up, but I wanted to tell you thank you for the dress."

Kaoru yawned, "Your welcome. We weren't sure if you had something to wear, so we wanted to be sure that you looked your best. I mean you are going out with six, as you say, damn rich bastards tonight."

Haruhi laughed, "Yah, I guess I have said that a time or two."

"Yes you have."

"Well thank you very much! I have to go now. Mitsukuni is picking me up soon and I need to get ready. Tell Hikaru thank you for me also," Haruhi said. She hung up the phone as soon as Kaoru said his good bye and ran to take a quick shower.

When she was back in her room, she gathered everything that she would need for tonight and threw it in a bag. She also grabbed a set of pajamas and a change of clothes just in case it was too late and she stayed with Hunny and Mori tonight. Next she dove into her closet and pulled out a yellow sundress and white shrug to wear to lunch. She wasn't sure where Hunny was taking her, so dressing up a little bit was safer than wearing just a t-shirt and jeans. She had just finished getting ready when there was another knock at the door.

Haruhi was walking out of her room to answer the door when she heard her father speaking, "Oh hello Mitsukuni! How are you doing?"

"I am well sir. Is Haru-Chan ready to go?" she heard Hunny reply in his cheerful and bubbly voice. She then heard feet shuffling and the door closing. Her father must have let him in.

"Hi Mitsukuni. I am ready," Haruhi said walking towards the door and seeing her boyfriend removing his shoes.

Hunny approached Haruhi and leaned down to give her a small kiss, "Hi. Do you need help carrying anything?"

"Yah, can you grab the box on the bed and I will grab everything else?" Haruhi said to Hunny. She then turned to her father, "Mitsukuni and I are going out to lunch and then I am going to get ready for dinner at his place. I already cooked your lunch. It is on the stove and still warm. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No dear. You go and have fun. Don't worry about me. I will be working late tonight so I will be fine. Oh, there is a storm that is supposed to move in tonight," Ranka said to his daughter.

"Oh, I didn't realize that a storm was coming," Haruhi muttered. She still hated storms even if she was better at dealing with them than she had been when she first met the host club.

"Ranka, if it is ok with you, she can stay at my place tonight. She has already claimed the guest room as her own," Hunny said jokingly coming out of Haruhi's room with the box and the bag giving her a wink.

"That will be perfect! Do you have clothes for tonight and tomorrow?" Ranka asked Haruhi. He always worried about her being alone during storms and especially with Yasu about go to free. He knew his daughter's nerves would be on end.

"Yah, I packed some just in case it got too late," Haruhi mumbled.

"Good! You two have fun tonight and Mitsukuni, please keep that idiot Suoh away from my daughter," Ranka said smiling at the younger man.

Hunny laughed, "I will make sure he doesn't get too close to her sir!" He turned to Haruhi, "Was this everything you needed for tonight?"

Haruhi seemed to snap out of a trance and look at Hunny. She noticed he had the bag she packed and the box from the twins that contained her dress and shoes, "Yah that is everything. I just need to grab my purse. Do you want me to take the bag?"

Hunny shook his head, "No, I have this. You get your purse and we will be on our way."

Soon enough Ranka was waving good bye to his daughter and her boyfriend. He didn't worry about her spending the night with Hunny because he knew the younger man truly loved his daughter and would do anything for her. He thought back to Wednesday night. Hunny had come over for dinner and to discuss the security measures they were putting in place for Haruhi's safety…

_Flashback to Tuesday_

_"Sir there are a couple of things I would like to discuss with you tonight," Hunny said a bit nervously to Haruhi's father. He knew how protective the older man was of his only child and he knew that it had gotten worse since everything happened with Yasu, so telling him that he was now dating said daughter was a little nerve wracking. He had seen how he treated Tamaki in high school and he didn't want that._

_"Yes, you wanted to tell me about the plan for Haruhi's safety," Ranka replied. In all honesty, he suspected that Hunny had wanted to talk to him about something more than just security._

_"That is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about, but I also wanted to ask your permission to date your daughter. We have feelings for each other and are giving a relationship a try to see what is there, but I wanted to formally ask you for permission," Hunny rushed._

_Ranka picked up his cup and took a drink to hide the giddy smile that was threatening to appear. When he had his features under control, he plastered on a sly grin and raised an eye brow, "Is that so?"_

_Hunny gulped. The expression on Ranka's face said that he wasn't happy about this new development, but the sparkle in his eye said that he was. Hunny just hoped that he was reading the older man correctly, "Yes, sir. I love you daughter very much and have for a long time. I am lucky that she has decided to give me this opportunity and I will do anything I can to make her happy."_

_Ranka couldn't hold in the smile any longer and soon the biggest grin he can ever remember having appeared on his face. "Of course you have my permission Mitsukuni! I am just so happy for you two! Honestly she has been so much happier since you came back into her life and I know that she smiles a lot more when she talks about the hosts, but especially you," Ranka gushed. _

_Haruhi had been cooking dinner and heard the whole exchange. She couldn't believe that her dad was spilling all of that to her new boyfriend, "Ugh dad will you stop it already!"_

_"Sorry Haruhi, but daddy is just so happy and excited for you!" Ranka exclaimed._

_Hunny giggled, "Thank you sir."_

_"I couldn't ask for someone better than you Mitsukuni, but make sure you treat her right or you will pay," Ranka threatened._

_"I understand sir," Hunny said solemnly. He would rather hurt himself than hurt Haruhi._

_"So now down to business, what is this plan of yours?" Ranka asked seriously._

_"Haruhi will have a protection detail around the clock. It will consist of officers from Kyo-Chan's private police force around the perimeter here, at school, internship, and work. In addition, she will have three body guards that will take shifts throughout the day and night," Hunny started to explain._

_"That sounds like you have all of the bases covered," Ranka said taking another sip of tea. He was worried about Haruhi, but this plan made him feel better._

_"That isn't all of it. We will also have officers watching your bar to make sure nothing happens to you or that Yasu doesn't try to approach you to get to Haruhi," Hunny said seriously._

_"I hadn't thought of that. Thank you."_

_"We just want to make sure that everyone stays safe," Hunny explained. _

_The talk was stopped temporarily as Haruhi placed dinner on the table for the three of them. They all ate and after dinner the talk continued. By the end of the night Ranka felt more at ease about Haruhi's safety than he had in years._

_End of flashback_

Ranka smiled, his little girl was happy again and had a wonderful man in her life. He could not ask for much more than that. He just prayed that the plan worked and Haruhi stayed safe.

Hunny had driven his own car in order to go to the dojo and pick Haruhi up for lunch. As soon as they were out of the apartment complex and on their way to the restaurant, Hunny grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled it towards his mouth for a kiss. He briefly glanced in her direction and noticed that she was leaning her head back on the headrest and had her eyes closed. Frowning he asked, "Are you tired Haru-Chan? If you are, we don't have to go out for lunch."

Haruhi gave him a small smile, "I am fine. We can go out to lunch. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"How perfect everything is and I don't want it to change," she said opening her eyes and looking at him.

He kissed her hand once again, "Me either. You know we will do everything possible to keep you safe, don't you?"

"I know you will. I trust you guys and since you helped train Kyoya's men, I will trust them also."

"Good to hear. Now where do you want to go to lunch?"

"Sushi?"

"Sushi it is," Hunny said smiling at the girl.

Lunch and the rest of the day passed in a blur for Haruhi and Hunny. Before they knew it, it was time to get ready for dinner. Both of them went to their rooms and started the process.

When Haruhi exited her room, Hunny was waiting for her in the living room and as he turned to look at her, his jaw dropped open. She smiled and twirled around in a circle, "Do I look ok?"

"Haru-Chan, you look beautiful!" Hunny said breathlessly.

Haruhi blushed, "Thank you Mitsukuni. You look very handsome yourself." That was a fact. She had to work hard to keep her mouth closed. The suit hugged him just right and made him look elegant. Just then Mori walked out of his room and Haruhi turned around. She was impressed, but then again all of the hosts were hosts at one point because they looked good. Nothing had changed.

Haruhi jumped a bit and was pulled out of her thoughts to the sound of her phone ringing. She knew it was her dad's ring tone, but she couldn't fathom why he would be calling her right now. She pulled out the phone from her purse, "Hi dad."

"Haruhi were you supposed to go to the dinner with this blonde moron?" Ranka said exasperated.

"What blonde moron?" Haruhi said the words before she could stop them and face palmed. There was only one blonde that her father called a moron and didn't like, Tamaki.

"Tamaki Suoh showed up tonight saying that he was here to take you to the host club dinner. Of course I told him that you were with Mitsukuni and he was taking you, he started to say something about his daughter being mean," Ranka snarled into the phone.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked exasperated. She could only imagine what happened from there.

"I might have slapped him and told him that you were not his daughter because you were my daughter. Then he started to cry. He tried to come in, but I wouldn't let him. I don't want him growing mushrooms here like he used to. He said that he was supposed to take you tonight and I told him that your boyfriend was supposed to take you and that he needed to get over himself. So now he has planted himself by the front door and is pouting," Ranka rambled.

"UGH! Sorry dad. Put him on the phone," Haruhi said trying to maintain her patience. She heard her dad call Tamaki a moron and tell him that Haruhi was on the phone. When she heard Tamaki's voice, she immediately was irritated and she snapped, "What the hell are you doing at my house? Did I or did I not tell you that I was going to the dinner with Mitsukuni?"

"But Haruhi, I just thought that you could ride over to the restaurant with me and still be Hunny's date. It is only right that a daughter," Tamaki was cut off by Ranka yelling and a foot on the face.

Haruhi waited for the commotion to die down again and she started, "No, I am not your daughter and when I said that Mitsukuni was escorting me that meant I was his date and he was giving me a ride to the restaurant. He is my boyfriend and as such, he will be the only person driving me unless he appoints someone else because he is unable to do it himself! Now I suggest you get up off of the ground and stop pouting. Get in your car and get to the restaurant for dinner because I know for a fact Kyoya will not wait for you to order. Do you understand?"

Tamaki yelped, "Yes, I will see you there."

Haruhi heard the phone shuffle and her father return to the line, "Sorry about that dad. I don't know where he gets his ideas sometimes. Is he leaving?"

"Yes he is. It is a good thing too because I have to head into work now. You have fun tonight. I love you," Ranka said.

"I will. Love you to," Haruhi said as she hung up. She had sat down in a chair in the dining room during her conversation with Tamaki and now rested her forehead on the heels of her hands and groaned.

"Are you alright Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked concerned resting his hand on her back.

"Tamaki?" Mori asked in turn.

Haruhi slowly looked up at her friends, "Yah, apparently he showed up at my apartment so that he could drive me tonight. I had already told him that you were escorting me. He said that he wanted to drive me and I could still be Mitsukuni's date."

"It is a good thing that you came here earlier then," Hunny said rubbing her back.

"He hasn't learned," Mori said with a flash of irritation alighting upon his usually stoic face.

"Well he better learn quickly," Haruhi mumbled. She shook her head and stood up, "Let's just go or we will be late."

"Calm down," Mori said.

"Takashi is right Haru-Chan. You calm down first and then we will go. Do you need anything?" Hunny said. He was seething on the inside and was planning on having another little talk with Tamaki.

"Just some water please," Haruhi said sitting back down.

Mori went to get her a glass of water and brought it to her. She gave him her thanks and a smile. He figured Tamaki would have a problem accepting things. He had always hated change and anything that had to do with Haruhi was that much worse. It didn't surprise him that the younger man had showed up at Haruhi's house, but that didn't mean he liked it. His cousin was happy and he would do what he could to make sure it stayed that way.

When Haruhi had calmed down, she stood up again, "Thank you both. I think I am ready to go now."

"Are you sure Haru-Chan?" Hunny said pulling Haruhi into an embrace.

"Yah, I am," she responded. She felt Hunny free her of his arms and grab her hand. Together all three of them walked out to the car and got into the limo. Each of them wanted to kill or at least maim a certain former host club king.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were about ten minutes late, but none of them could bring themselves to care about being tardy due to the reason behind it all. They walked into the establishment and were immediately shown to the private room that was reserved for tonight. Before they entered, Hunny let go of Haruhi's hand and put it around her waist. Leaning in, he said, "We will make sure they stay away from you. After all, I did promise your father that I would make sure I kept Tama-Chan away." He gave her a wink when she looked at him and they both chuckled.

Mori walked into the room first to make sure to catch any human projectiles coming their way. Upon entrance though, everyone looked up, but did not move from where they were since they only noticed the tall stoic host and not the couple behind him. The twins were poking fun at Tamaki and Tamaki was in a corner. Kyoya watched on looking exasperated, but he did look up when Mori entered and a fleeting look of relief appeared on his face.

"I just don't understand what could be keeping my daughter! She told me that she would be here and that Hunny was bringing her. He must have kidnapped her or something. She was so mean to her daddy and told me that I couldn't drive her to dinner. Isn't that what fathers are supposed to do?" Tamaki wailed.

"Shut down before you could even start. You know she has spent the night over at Hunny and Mori's place," Hikaru teased.

"And now that they are dating, they are going to be spending a lot more time together," Kaoru added.

"I wonder if we can have a sleepover with her," they said together.

"You devil twins, stay away from my Haruhi! She does not need you to corrupt her also!" Tamaki yelled.

"Hikaru have you noticed how beautiful she has gotten. She doesn't look like a boy any more, does she?" Kaoru smirked.

Hikaru leered, "No she doesn't and she has filled out a bit more in the last couple of years also. We had to make some adjustments for that on the dress we sent her."

"What are you two talking about? Mommy, the twins are being mean to me again!" Tamaki cried.

Hunny and Haruhi followed Mori into the room and upon seeing the sight before them, they both laughed. It was high school all over again. The couple started to walk towards the table where Kyoya was seated and Mori was just sitting down, but were soon surrounded. Hunny's grip on her waist tightened ever so slightly.

"Where have you been young lady?" Tamaki asked abruptly and tried to pull her into an embrace, but Hunny held firm and wouldn't let her go. "Hunny you need to let Haruhi go. I am just trying to say hello to my daughter."

"You are not my father and you need to back off Tamaki! The reason we are late is because you decided to show up to my house without permission and bother my father when you knew that Mitsukuni was bringing me tonight. He and Mori had to calm me down," Haruhi growled giving Tamaki a glare.

"I was only trying to give you a ride like every good father should," he whimpered.

The twins laughed and tried to pull Haruhi into an embrace to further antagonize Tamaki, but she backed away from them. They realized that it probably wasn't the best course of action given the circumstances. To cover up their faux pas they turned to Tamaki and said, "How does it feel to be shot down multiple times in one day boss?" This received a cry of despair and found their king back in the corner.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the scene. Although it all irritated her, it also made her feel on the nostalgic side. She had missed them being all together and the antics that ensued, but she wouldn't admit that aloud. Once she was seated at the table between Mori and Hunny, she looked over to Tamaki's corner of woe and said, "You know if you keep that up, you won't be able to eat with us." That worked because he popped his head up and rushed over to the table to take his seat. Everyone laughed at him. Haruhi just shook her head.

The night went well and although there was another moment or two (ok let's face it a lot more) of Tamaki and the twins acting like fools, it was very enjoyable and there was plenty of laughter. Tamaki tried to offer to take her home for the night, but Hunny spoke up and said that he would be taking Haruhi home and that he promised her father that he would take care of her, "How was your meeting with Ranka Tama-Chan?" He noticed that Tamaki backed away and looked a bit frightened at the mention of the older man.

"Tamaki you are not my father and you need to stop this possessive and controlling attitude you have. Mitsukuni is taking me home and will be driving me to these functions going forward. So stop showing up unannounced and without permission, or do you want another blackout session?" Haruhi asked softly raising an eyebrow.

"N-no that is fine," Tamaki said hestitantly. It looks like he was losing the war and not just the battle. Was he ready to concede defeat?

"Ew strike three and you're out!" The twins joked, but they were curious what Haruhi was talking about.

When they were leaving the restaurant, Kyoya waited until Tamaki and the twins had left before turning to the three remaining hosts. "Where are you going to be tomorrow Haruhi?"

"I am staying the night at Mitsukuni's since there is a storm coming in. So I will probably be at his place for part of tomorrow. Why?" she replied.

"My police force is currently stationed around your apartment and doing a sweep. They will find the best hiding spots and vantage points, but tomorrow I need to introduce you to your bodyguards. They will be with you 24/7 starting tomorrow since I am not sure when on Monday Yasu is going to be released," Kyoya explained.

"Oh," Haruhi choked out and looked down. Monday was fast approaching and all of the good feelings from tonight left in an instant replaced with fear and foreboding.

Hunny saw how Haruhi reacted to Kyoya's words and pulled her into his arms and holding her tight, "Haruhi this is for your safety. It will be alright." He kissed her temple and felt her nod. Looking up at Kyoya he said, "Bring them over to our place tomorrow."

Kyoya nodded, "We will be there by 1:00."

"Thank you Kyo-Chan," Hunny said softly holding onto Haruhi.

"You're welcome. I will see all of you tomorrow then. Good bye," he said before getting into his limo and driving off.

"Come," Mori said as he gestured to their car. Hunny led Haruhi to the car and let her get in before following her. Mori was the last to get into the car and he watched as his cousin pulled the young girl back into his embrace and held her tight.

With the presence of security and bodyguards the threat seemed more real and Haruhi could do nothing to make it all go away. She just hoped and prayed that no one would get hurt because of her.


	21. Reflections

**A/N: I have a lot of plans in store for Yasu and Haruhi, but I will say that he will not immediately come out and get her. He may be crazy, but he isn't stupid. You will see how it unfolds in the next few chapters. Thank you everyone for your reviews and suggestions. AnimeApprentice you are on a roll this week. :D For those of you that like Haruhi/Mori, I have another story called Haruhi's Bitter Days. It started out as a story based on Hunny's Three Bitter Days, but has morphed into its own story. As for this story, I know this chapter is short, but I will make it up to you with the next one. Thank you to Stylewriter565 for your help with this one. :D Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 21 – Reflections

Once the limo pulled to a stop in front of Hunny and Mori's apartment, the three friends got out and made their way inside. Haruhi's mind was awhirl. She knew that this day was coming, but she kept putting it to the back of her mind and was unable to do that any longer. Reality came crashing in on her. The bright spot in all of this was that she was not going through this alone. Her friends and father were right there with her and would do anything to make sure nothing happened.

"Haru-Chan, why don't you go change and I will make some tea," Hunny said looking at his downcast girlfriend. He watched her nod and move off towards the guest room as he made his way to the kitchen.

Hunny grabbed the kettle off of the stove and started to fill it with water, but once full made no move to remove it from the water or anything. He was leaning against the counter staring at nothing. When the water suddenly shut off, Hunny jumped and whipped his head to the side. Mori was there giving him a concerned and questioning look. "I am fine Takashi," he said as he took the kettle and wiping off the excess water on the outside, placed it on the stove.

"You are worried," Mori said quietly to his cousin. They all were worried, but they were doing everything they could in order to prepare and be ready for any contingency.

"I am. I just don't want to lose her when I just got her back," Hunny expressed his greatest fear.

"I know, but we are prepared for him," Mori said trying to reassure his cousin, but he knew it did little for him.

Hunny gripped the counter so hard his knuckles were going white, "Yes we are and I almost dare him to try something. He will pay for hurting her." A dark Hunny was full of menace and it was good to be fearful of him if he was after you.

Mori nodded and patted his cousin's shoulder. He agreed and knew if Yasu even showed his face, he would regret it. The best thing that man could do was disappear, but he knew that it was not going to be as simple as that. He and Hunny had both seen men like that as they were training and traveled, Yasu was not going to go quietly. That man may have the police system fooled, but that was about the only thing he could dupe, at least that was the hope.

Haruhi came out of the guest room in a tank top and sweats. She had washed off her make-up and looked as if she was just ready to relax and hang out with her friends. It was a bit misleading though because if you looked closely enough you could see the bit of fear that was present in her eyes and the forced smile that graced her lips. She was anything but relaxed. As she threw herself onto the couch, she realized that she wanted to bury herself under the covers and not leave until Yasu was gone from her life permanently. Chastising herself, she sat up and looked to where Hunny and Mori were in the kitchen, "Do you need help?"

"No Haru-Chan, it is almost ready. Do you want anything besides tea? We have cake," Hunny said trying to leave the worry and anger out of his voice. He knew it hadn't worked based on the look Mori was giving him.

"No, that is alright, but if you want cake, I will eat a bite of yours," Haruhi offered. She knew how much Hunny loved his cake and right now she needed normal.

"Ok," Hunny said as he pulled the cake out of the refrigerator. A hand on his head stopped him and he looked towards Mori.

"Go to her, I will finish this," Mori offered his friend.

Hunny nodded and left the kitchen to join Haruhi on the couch. Sitting down next to her, he pulled her to his side and leaned down to bury his face in her hair. He breathed in her scent and kissed the top of her head, "Are you alright?"

Haruhi turned to look him in the eyes, "I am not going to say that I am perfect and that I am ready for all of this. I have been dreading it since the day he went away, but I also know that I am not alone in this. I have all of you to make sure that nothing will happen to me. If I was alone, I don't think I could do this and make it through to the other side, but with you behind me, I know that I will be ok."

"Good, you will never be alone again," Hunny said leaning down and giving her a small kiss. He gave her a small smile, "Although I wouldn't mind being by your side instead of behind you."

Haruhi returned the smile and chuckled, "You are."

Mori watched the couple and smiled. Haruhi had always been able to bring out another side of his cousin. Even when they were in high school and others looked down on Hunny as a small child, she was able to see past all of that, well eventually she was. She always respected everyone in the group and was able to see things that others never took the time to observe. Kyoya was not able to keep up his brick wall around her, somehow she had seen through his defenses and caught a glimpse of the man he really was. She understood who the twins really were and from day one was able to tell Hikaru from Kaoru, a feat that no one else had ever been able to accomplish at school; and except their parents, he wasn't sure anyone ever had before. Haruhi was able to see Tamaki for who he was and for the most part that kept her level headed enough to not completely murder him for his actions or attitude. Finally, she was able to see through Mori and knew that his silence was just a part of who he was and what his actions really meant. She seemed to always know when he needed a little extra encouragement and someone to listen to him. Haruhi Fujioka may be a commoner, but she was able to get past the walls and made a club for rich kids a band of brothers. She was anything but common.

After he finished making the tea and preparing the cake, Mori carried the tray out into the living room and set it down on the coffee table. Haruhi immediately moved forward to start pouring tea into the tea cups. Both men in the room tried to stop her, but it didn't work and stopped their protests to let her serve.

The rest of the night brought with it quiet reflection. There would be enough time to talk about everything that was happening and about to happen the next day with the introduction of the bodyguards. There was no need to bring it up now. The three friends chatted about nothing and watched a movie on TV before retiring for the night. Each had their own thoughts and feelings to deal with and Monday was fast approaching.

In another part of the city, someone else was also reflecting on many things and they centered around one woman. He had a plan and he would make sure she paid for what she did to him. Yasu Sato would get what he wanted and if he had to take it by force, then so be it.

Yasu called for the guard and when the officer appeared at the door of his cell, he said, "Can you call my cousin for me? I have something that I need to give him."

"You are getting out on Monday, it can wait," the guard sneered.

"No, it can't. He is going away on assignment and I really need to make sure he has this letter before he leaves," Yasu explained. On the outside he appeared contrite and weak, but on the inside he was fuming. How dare the guard not grant his request?

"Fine, where is the letter?" The guard asked with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, can you arrange for a visit? We are so close and I would love to see him one more time." Yasu requested.

"Whatever. I will arrange the visitation for tomorrow," the guard leered before walking away.

Yasu smiled and laughed, but remembered that he had to keep the noise down. He didn't want anyone to mess up his plans. He was just so excited because everything was falling into place and he was about to get what he wanted most. Finally fate was smiling down on him.


	22. More Truths

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your thoughts and reviews. :D This story has taken on a life of its own and it is not done yet. Yasu is about to get out and it seems as if he has his spies. This could be very bad. This chapter may help to explain some of her attitude towards Tamaki. Thank you to my bff and stylewriter565 for reviewing this chapter for me. Enjoy the chapter and if you get a chance, please review. **

Chapter 22 – More Truths

"NO!" The yell came from a bedroom in Japan. Haruhi bolted up in bed and immediately ran across the room to hide in the closet. She was lost to her nightmare and was not completely aware of her surroundings. Huddling in the closet, she covered her ears and squeezed her eyes closed as tight as she could in order to shut out the world.

Hunny heard Haruhi scream and immediately got out of bed and ran to her bedroom running into Mori in the hall. Other than a passing glance to see that his cousin carried one of his shinai, Hunny didn't pay any attention to him. His only goal was to get to Haruhi, but when he entered the room cautiously, it was empty and his stomach dropped. Fear was clenching him as he started to move about the room searching for her or a clue as to her whereabouts. When he heard a small whimper coming from the closet, he thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard. He ran towards the sound and found Haruhi curled into a ball on the closet floor.

Mori had heard the scream and grabbing his shinai ran towards the sound. He knew it was Haruhi, but he couldn't fathom why she would be screaming like someone was attacking her. The apartment was safe and Yasu was still in jail for another day. Following his instincts, he carefully walked into the guest room ready to do battle. Emptiness met him and his cousin, but it did not look like someone broke into the room or that there was a struggle. Together he and Hunny started to search the room and when he heard a sound coming from the closet, he knew who it was. Haruhi was safe. He lowered his shinai and watched as Hunny ran to the closet and opened the door. The sight of Haruhi curled up, broke his heart. He knew that the impending release of Yasu from jail would be hard for her, but he didn't expect this. Once he saw that Hunny had the girl in his arms, Mori walked out of the room and back into his bedroom. As he lay there, he could not help but think about how haunted she had looked when the closet was opened.

Hunny gathered the shaking girl in his arms. When he first touched her, she cried out and it tore at his heart that she was like this. He softly spoke to her and called her name. Slowly she opened her eyes and was able to focus on him. He breathed a sigh of relief when she buried her face in his shoulder and started to cry, "Its ok Haruhi. I am here." Hunny carried her over to the bed and instead of putting her down, got in the bed with her still in his arms and sat her on his lap.

Haruhi felt like a fool, but the dream had been so real. She hadn't even been fully aware that she had been cowering in the closet until Hunny had pulled her hands away from her ears and started to call to her. She very carefully and slowly opened her eyes. First one and then the other, and when she saw that it was Hunny crouched down in front of her and pulling her into his arms, she broke down and cried. She could feel him lifting her and carrying her to the bed, but he never put her down and instead pulled her closer to him. Cradling her as if she was a small child and precious to him, she felt him run his fingers through her hair with one hand and the other held her firm and close like an anchor.

Hunny spoke softly to her, crooning to her as if she was a skittish horse. He knew he had to calm her down, "Haruhi, I am here." He kissed the top of her head and hoped that he was getting through to her.

When the tears were spent and she felt calmer, Haruhi pulled back to look at Hunny and took a deep breath. She brought her hand up to trace his face, to study it. It was almost like she was trying to commit it to memory. Never speaking, she just looked at him and he stared back at her, letting her do what she needed to in order to feel better. After a few more minutes, she took another steadying breath and whispered, "Thank you Mitsukuni."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hunny asked her.

Haruhi really didn't want to talk about it or anything else that had to do with Yasu, but she knew that she should. She also knew that she was safe with Hunny. When she had thought about her time with the hosts now and before, she had realized something, Hunny had always been there for her no matter what happened. She could see the truth of his words when he said he had loved her for a long time. He had and she hadn't seen him. Now she could see nothing but him and he was still there for her. It was time to tell Hunny everything and not just the stuff she had already told him. Taking a shaky breath, she nodded, "I don't want to talk about it, but you deserve to know everything."

Hunny didn't like the sound of that. What did she mean by everything? Didn't he already know everything? He gave her a perplexed looked and said, "Ok, what do you mean everything?"

"Let me go to the beginning, ok?" She said quietly.

"Ok. Take your time," Hunny uttered. He wasn't sure why he suddenly got chills or why he felt like he wanted to hide her away from the world forever, but those were the feelings that crashed down upon him at her words.

"You know that Tamaki and I dated for a while, but it didn't work out for several reasons. The main one though was that he didn't feel like I was giving him enough time. I was so focused on my studies and he wanted me to focus on him instead. Sometimes he would say that I didn't need to worry about school because he could take care of me. I would say that being a lawyer was my dream. Then he would surprise me with romantic getaways and I would wind up going on them because he would give me a guilt trip about not spending time with him. On a few of those, he tried to take our relationship to the next level thinking that if we were more intimate, I would be more committed to him or something. It never happened, and it made me a bit leery of dating someone again after we broke up. I needed to concentrate on my studies and not be worried about someone getting their feelings hurt if I focused on school and not them, or someone trying to get me into bed for whatever reason. Tamaki and I got into a huge fight on our last trip as a couple and he told me that I wasn't right in the head if I didn't want to sleep with him. Then said as long as we had been going out, it was natural to have sex with your boyfriend and most couples were already sleeping together by that point. We broke up and he started to go back to his daddy complex and was more controlling than ever."

Hunny was shocked. He knew that they had been arguing more before they broke up, but he didn't know about all of that. Tamaki was an ass and right now Hunny wanted to teach him a lesson about manipulating your girlfriend: someone you should cherish and love. Not someone you tried to control and manipulate in order to get your way. Something told him that this was just the tip of the iceberg and there was a lot more that he didn't know.

Haruhi took a deep breath before continuing, "After we broke up, I hated his daddy act even more. It seemed more over the top and more constricting than it ever had before. It was not an easy break up and when we finally go to the point that we were friends again, I just tried to brush it off because I didn't want to cause a rift. Then I met Yasu. At first he seemed different. He made me laugh and it seemed like he was there for me. He understood where I came from because he was the same. I honestly didn't know that he was putting any restrictions on me until I was already into the relationship. When I would say something, he would always have an excuse for me and like an idiot I readily accepted most of them. If I didn't accept his excuses, we would argue and he would come back and tell me he was sorry. He would change for a period of time and before long a pattern had been established. In my heart I knew that Yasu was not the one for me, but I didn't want Tamaki to tell me what to do. Hikaru cornered me one day and told me that I needed to break up with Yasu and I was stupid if I didn't." She gave a mirthless laugh, "Not exactly the best way to get me over to your side. I stayed where I was."

Was Hunny blind to all of this? He had no clue that Hikaru had confronted Haruhi like that. Starting to feel like he let her down in more ways than one, he encouraged her to continue.

"Soon Kyoya and Kaoru joined the call to arms. Finally, you and Mori were also saying things to me about Yasu. I had convinced myself that you were wrong and that he loved me. That I was with who I needed to be with and you were all just jealous. Yasu listened to me and lent me his shoulder to cry on when I needed it. He seemed to support my need to become a lawyer and never pressured me about our relationship. It was the little things that he would try to control at first. Who I hung out with and the amount of time we were apart. He used school as the excuse as to why I didn't need to be around all of you and I fell for it because school was so important to me. He said that none of the hosts understood why school was so important to me because none of you had the same struggles to pay for school and keep my scholarships, and he was right about that one fact, but he used it to manipulate me. I know now that I was wrong about him. You know pretty much what happened next."

"Is that everything?"

"No."

"What else?"

"After you and the other hosts were out of my life, things got a lot worse. You know that. He started to pressure me to further our relationship. He said that now that we were engaged, it was natural to take things to the next level. It brought back to mind Tamaki and it made me want to hold out that much more. More and more I wanted to get away from him. I had to bide my time though. It wasn't easy. There were a few times that I thought he would force me. He would feel me up and force his hands on me, but it seemed that he was always interrupted. I was never happier to have intrusions in my life as I was during those moments. I needed out, but I didn't know how to get out. The day he came to my apartment when I was packing, he attacked me and he threw me on the b-b-bed. He was yelling at me as he started to rip off my clothes. I wasn't able to do anything until he had to shift his grip in order to start taking off his own clothes and that is when I attacked him. After he was down, I grabbed a jacket or something and ran and called the police. I was s-s-so afraid," Haruhi said crying again. "The police told me that I was lucky to get away when I did. Yasu couldn't believe that with my injuries that I would be a threat to him. I guess he was wrong."

Hunny couldn't believe what he had just heard. Haruhi had been lucky, but that didn't make her any less of a victim. He looked down at the bundle in his arms and it made him want to cherish her and love her even more. "Yes, I guess he was wrong Haru-Chan," Hunny croaked and started to wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes away.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of that. I just wanted to forget all about him and I am ashamed that it got as far as it had."

Hunny shifted under her and brought up both of his hands to her face. He held it gently and looked her in the eye, "There is nothing for you to feel ashamed up. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Yasu are the ones that need to feel ashamed, Tamaki and Yasu more than the other. You did nothing wrong. Is that what you dreamed about tonight?" When she nodded her head, he pulled her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head again. "They were immature assholes and you deserved better than that. Tamaki should have known better. You are a wonderful woman and you deserve to be treated like a princess."

Haruhi clung to Hunny and once again was burying her face into his chest. She wondered if this made a difference to him. If knowing how messed up she was with her past relationships, did he still wanted to be with her? She wasn't sure how to vocalize the words though. Yes she heard what he had said about how she should have been treated, but that didn't mean he could still be that person for her. Starting to pull away from his embrace, she felt him tighten his grip and pull her back.

Hunny knew that she was trying to get away from him, but wasn't sure why she was trying to pull away. Did she not want him anymore? Did she think he didn't want her any longer? If that was the case, it would take a lot more than that to drive him away. He let her pull back enough so that he could look at her in the eyes again, "Haruhi I was serious when I said that you should have been treated like a princess and you still deserve that. I still want to be that person if you want me to be."

"You do?"

Leaning forward and giving her a small kiss on the lips, Hunny said, "I do."

Before she could stop the word, it was out of her mouth and she was blushing, "Why?" She didn't mean to question him.

"Because I love you and have since we were in high school. Just because you have had to deal with some hard things in life, does not change how I feel and what I want. The boys that you dated previously didn't know what a jewel you are and didn't know how to treat you. I want to show you the way you should be treated and what it really means to love you. I know you don't have the same feelings for me, but I hope that one day you will and even if this doesn't work out for us, I love you and want to take care of you. That does not mean I don't want you to concentrate on school or to give up any of your dreams. If anything, I want to make all of your dreams come true," he said patiently.

Smiling at the man before her, she leaned in and kissed him, "I care about you to."

Soon enough the couple decided it was time to get some more sleep when Haruhi was suppressing her yawns and Hunny's eyes were drooping. Haruhi asked Hunny to stay with her; she wasn't ready to be alone and he agreed. Cuddled up together, they both surrendered to the darkness and Haruhi's nightmares were kept at bay for the rest of the night.

It was early in the morning that the couple was pulled out of their slumber with an incessant ringing coming from the nightstand next to Hunny. He grabbed the phone and hit the talk button before thinking about it. He hated being woken up when he wasn't required to get up early. "Hello?" He growled into the phone.

"H-H-Hunny?" A screech sounded on the other end of the line.

_"Tamaki!"_ Hunny said to himself as he looked at the clock and realized that it was just after 8 in the morning. After last night's revelations, he wanted to reach through the phone and choke the other man for how he treated Haruhi. Calling early in the morning was just another mark against him. He looked down and noticed that Haruhi was looking up at him with a furrowed brow and decided he would handle the former king himself, "What do you want? Do you know what time it is? Did it ever occur to you that people are still sleeping at this hour and do not like to be woken up?"

"I'm sorry Hunny! I thought I was calling Haruhi's phone," Tamaki explained nervously.

"Baka! You did call her phone, but that does not mean that you can call her any hour of the day!" Hunny snarled. He looked down and saw Haruhi bury her head in his chest and was shaking. He heard a snort and knew that she was laughing. It was hearing that snort and knowing that she was laughing that helped Hunny to calm down and probably save Tamaki a well deserved tongue lashing.

"Well it's just that usually she is an early riser and I figured she would already be up. I thought that maybe we could have breakfast together," Tamaki said.

"Did you call Kyo-Chan and tell him the plan for breakfast? We are all still sleeping here." Hunny could actually hear Mori moving around, but Tamaki did not need to know that the kendo master was up early as usual.

"Well no, I was thinking that we could have daddy/daughter time and go alone," Tamaki squeaked. His voice breaking as he talked.

"I am going to explain something to you one more time Tamaki Suoh. Are you listening?" Hunny said menacingly.

"Yes."

"Haru-Chan does not want to go anywhere alone with you and I know that she has just cause to feel the way she does about you. You are not to call her until after 9:00 am on any day of the week, you are not going to harass her like you have been doing, and you will do all of this without question because it is what she wants. If I find out that you have been doing otherwise one more time, you will regret it. I don't make idle threats Tamaki Suoh," Hunny declared.

"How do I know that is how she really feels?" Tamaki said finding a backbone and deciding that he needed to speak up. He wondered what Hunny meant by "just cause".

Hunny gave a humorless chuckle, "You are more than welcome to talk to her." He passed the phone to Haruhi and listened to her side of the conversation.

"Hello?" Haruhi said irritably.

"Haruhi, its daddy! Hunny said that you didn't want to go out with me and that I am not allow to call before nine now. What is he doing answering your phone? If you were still sleeping, how was he able to answer you phone for you and give it to you so quickly? What has he done to my daughter?" Tamaki whined.

Haruhi groaned at the irksome whining coming from her friend. She took a deep breath and said, "That's right. No more calling before nine and I will only go out with you if Mitsukuni, Mori, or Kyoya is also present. I have my reasons, but apparently you don't listen to me or follow direction because we have had this conversation multiple times." She chose to ignore the other questions.

"But Haruhi, I just want to spend some quality time with my daughter!" Tamaki didn't miss the fact she didn't respond to his other questions and was curious as to what Hunny was doing in the same room as her if they were still sleeping. Surely nothing happened because she always told him that she was not ready for that, and she and Hunny had just started dating.

"I am not you daughter. As I have told you before, you can take it or leave it, but those are the rules. I have enough to worry about with Yasu getting out tomorrow and I don't need to add you into the mix. This is your last chance Tamaki. I will not be bullied or coerced as I once was," Haruhi said coolly. With the dream and last night's conversation fresh on her mind, she was not going to back down. She didn't feel comfortable with Tamaki alone and she would not put herself in an awkward position again.

Tamaki knew that he had crossed the line yet again, but how was he supposed to convince her he loved her still if she didn't give him a chance? He sighed, "I understand." He would back off for now and hopefully he would get another chance in the near future.

"And you will abide by my wishes?" Haruhi said not quite trusting him.

"Yes."

"Excellent! Because you are a good friend and I would hate to lose your friendship," Haruhi smirked.

Tamaki understood the threat as it was and gulped. "Me too. Do you and Hunny want to go out to breakfast?" He amended his original request.

"No, we are all still sleeping and are supposed to meet Kyoya shortly," Haruhi explained. What she didn't add was that after last night, she wasn't ready to see the former host club king so soon.

"Oh, ok. Well maybe another day. I will talk to you later," Tamaki said sullenly.

"Good bye Tamaki," Haruhi said before she disconnected the call. She looked up at Hunny and heard him chuckle as soon as the line was dead, "What is so funny?"

"Well your hair is sticking up, you growled at Tamaki, and you have a look on your face that says you are pissed off and don't mess with you. To put it simply, you look like a tempest," Hunny explained with another chuckle.

Haruhi smirked and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she reached over him to put her phone back on the nightstand mumbling, "I am glad you find me so entertaining in the morning." She turned over so that she could go back to sleep.

Hunny threw an arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder, "I'm sorry Haru-Chan, but you looked so cute and everything."

Turning around with narrowed eyes, Haruhi found herself nose to nose with Hunny. She couldn't hold her glare for long and wound up smiling at him. She kissed him and then said, "Can we go back to sleep now? I am really tired."

Hunny gave her another brief kiss, "Yah, we can go back to sleep now." They both got comfortable and were back in dreamland soon enough.

Yasu was also woken up early that morning by a guard. His cousin had agreed to come to the prison to meet with him. He smiled into the darkness of his cell and stared up at the ceiling. It was just a matter of time now and he would have everything he wanted.


	23. Everything is Ready

**A/N: As you can see Haruhi had her reasons for acting the way she did with Tamaki, course he seems clueless about what could possibly be wrong with her. Mtnkolle, I agree with you. The more I write this, the more of a Hunny fan. LOL. I mean who doesn't love Hunny, but a mature Hunny is even better. ;) Thank you everyone that reviewed! To my new story followers and faves… Thank you, I am glad you found it and are enjoying it. I have to say that my readers are truly the best. We still have a lot to go with this story because Yasu still has to get out, play mind games, and all of this leads to him attacking. A lot of stuff happens along the way. Hope you are ready. Here is the next chapter, please read and review. If you have thoughts or ideas for the story or another one, please send them my way. I like to incorporate the ideas if I can… example… it is the reason Yasu's cousin works for the Ootori. BTW… Yasu will be in just about every chapter going forward.**

Chapter 23 – Everything is Ready

Mori had gotten up earlier in the morning. He heard Haruhi's phone ring and also heard Hunny answer it. His cousin did not sound happy with whoever was on the phone, and so kind of felt bad for the person that decided to call so early in the morning. Although Hunny was able to get up early, he still hated to be woken up especially before he needed to. Shaking his head, he finished making his morning tea and drank it before he started his meditation. If Hunny and Haruhi were not up by the time he was done with his morning workout, he would attempt to wake them up at that time. After the night they had, they deserved to sleep in this morning. Today and tomorrow were going to be hard enough for everyone without adding to the list lack of sleep.

Mori did not have to wake couple up. Haruhi had started to wake up and looked at the time. She had only been back to sleep about an hour and even though she still felt tired, she could not go back to sleep. Looking up, she saw that Hunny was still sleeping so she decided to slowly extract herself from his arms and take a shower. That feat was easier said than done though, and as she was getting off of the bed an arm shot out and stopped her from moving. Hunny was awake.

"Haru-Chan? Is everything alright?" Hunny asked sleepily. His brain was still in a fog and trying to wake up. He felt the bed moving and then when he felt his arms empty, he woke up trying to figure out what was happening.

"Yah Mitsukuni. Go back to sleep. I was just going to go take a shower. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," Haruhi answered standing up and stretching.

"No, I am up now. I will go get ready also. If you want, we can go grab some breakfast and bring it back," Hunny said as he started to get up off of the bed.

"That sounds good. I will meet you out in the living room in 30 minutes then."

Hunny leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "See you then." He walked out of the guest room and made his way to his own room. _"I could definitely get used to waking up with her in my arms,"_ he thought to himself and smiled.

Haruhi watched Hunny leave and couldn't help but notice the way his muscles moved with him under his t-shirt. She swallowed. How had she not noticed all of that before? She always knew he was strong and an expert at martial arts, but how did she not even think about the physical before? _"Well before it was hard to get over the child-like quality of him. So I never really looked. I can't help but look now,"_ she said answering her own questions. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she grabbed her bag and moved towards the bathroom to get ready and tried not to think about what today and tomorrow would bring.

Thirty minutes passed and Hunny was waiting for Haruhi in the living room. Mori was nowhere in sight, but he was probably in the gym practicing or working out. It was one thing that his cousin was still very strict on, he got up early every morning and meditated and then did a workout of some kind. Hunny did it most days, but he did take time off here and there. No one questioned him for it though because he could still best anyone that challenged him. He looked down at his watched and realized it had been 40 minutes. _"She is more girly than she used to be, so I will give her a little more time. I just hope she is ok. She had a rough night," _Hunny thought to himself and sat down on the couch to await his girlfriend.

Haruhi was trying to finish getting ready. She had a breakdown in the shower and it took her longer to get out than it normally did. It wasn't until the water ran cold that she realized that she had been standing there crying and hadn't washed herself. Rushing through her now cold shower, she got out quietly musing to herself, _"I have heard of people taking cold showers on purpose because they are trying to calm down, but I just don't think I could do that to myself."_

The former female host finished getting dressed and grabbed her shoes while she sat on the bed. Her life had taken a huge detour in the last couple of weeks and she wasn't upset with the road it led her down. She was happy for the first time in a long time. Her friends were once again in her life and although some of the relationships were still a little tenuous, they were still there and together they were working to make them stronger. She had a man in her life that loved her and wanted to take care of her, to make sure she was happy, and the funny thing was he had been there the whole time; she had just never seen him as he truly was before now. Unbidden thoughts about Yasu came to mind reminding her that he was getting out the next day. All of the security in Japan could be at her disposal, and she was afraid he would still find a way to get to her. Tears started to form and fall without her realizing it. She was lost to her thoughts until a knock was heard on the bedroom door. Wiping her face, she grabbed her shoes and opened the door finding a concerned Hunny on the other side.

Hunny knocked on the door when he realized it had been an hour since he left her. He looked at Haruhi's face once she opened the door and knew she had been crying again. The red swollen glassy eyes and the red cheeks told him that story even if she didn't appear to be crying now. "What's wrong Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked feeling a bit alarmed.

Standing up on her tippy toes, she gave him a kiss and when he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, she leaned into him to allow him to take her to another world. They finally pulled back breathless and both desiring more, but neither ready to take it to that next level yet. Haruhi cleared her throat and breathed, "Wow." She shook her head and said, "It is nothing Mitsukuni. I just got wrapped up in my thoughts and it brought me back to what tomorrow was. I will be fine and just want to forget it for another couple of hours. Ok?" She gave him one more brief kiss before gently pushing him out of the doorway to the bedroom she was occupying and moved towards the living room. When she was at the threshold between the living room and hallway, she turned around and looked at her boyfriend, he hadn't moved an inch. She said, "I thought we were going to go get breakfast, or am I going alone?"

Her question seemed to wake him up. Hunny had been thinking about everything she had been through and how much more she was going to have to deal with. Add that to the fact he was trying to calm down after the kiss they shared, and he had rooted himself to his spot. Looking up at the girl that just called to him, "Yah, sorry Haru-Chan, let's go and get some breakfast." He started forward and when he reached her, he linked their hands together and kissed the side of her head before pulling her out of the door and to his car.

While the couple was out getting breakfast, they stopped at a bakery for more cake. Haruhi was amazed that as much as Hunny had grown up, he could still put away cake like it was nothing. He had a bigger sweet tooth than anyone she had ever known or would ever probably meet. She knew that the cake he bought today would be gone tomorrow and it would be back to the bakery for more goodies.

When they finally got back to the apartment, Mori was walking out of his room looking like he just stepped out of the shower. He looked at the couple walking through the door with a few bakery boxes, a tray of coffee, and a bag of something that Mori thought was probably breakfast. He hoped Hunny got himself something instead of cake for breakfast, but Mori also knew that there were many times he caught his cousin enjoying the sweet treat for his morning meal.

Haruhi smiled at her tall friend, "Good morning Mori. We got breakfast and coffee."

"Thank you Haruhi, Mitsukuni," Mori said walking to the dining room table and sitting down. When the young girl joined him, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Haruhi blushed realizing that he probably knew about what happened last night. If Hunny had come running when she screamed, it was likely the giant next to her also did. "I am alright. It was just a nightmare," she said softly casting her eyes downward.

Mori heard Hunny snort and make some sort of remark under his breath and figured it had something to do with the dream, and if they wanted him to know what it was about, they would tell him. For now, he would just make himself available if either of them wanted to talk. Ruffling her hair, he quietly said, "We are here."

Haruhi beamed at her friend, "I know Mori and that means more to me than you will ever know." She handed him a breakfast sandwich and coffee, and then she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Hunny soon joined them at the table and also ate a sandwich much to Mori's relief. As they ate, talking ceased. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but it was caused more from each of them being wrapped up in their own thoughts about the next couple of days than it was because they were enjoying each other's company. After breakfast was completed and everything was cleaned up, silence continued: Mori started to work on a case he had just taken on, Hunny was reviewing the files that Kyoya had given him, and Haruhi was working on her homework. There would be enough time for talk later and they all knew it.

Around 1:00, there was a knock at the door and Hunny answered it knowing that it was Kyoya. The bespectacled man entered the apartment followed by three men. Kyoya had consulted Tachibana about who on the security team would be the best at protecting Haruhi and upon the recommendation of his longtime head of security; the men that accompanied him today were selected. "Hello Haruhi, Mori, Hunny. I hope your day is well," Kyoya said in greeting to everyone. Then he looked right at Haruhi and said, "Haruhi, I would like to introduce you to your body guards. Remember these are the men that will be with you 24/7 in addition to the officers we have stationed at various locations. This is Daichi; he will be the head of your security detail. Reporting to him will be Hiro and Kenta." As he introduced them, he pointed out which man was which.

Haruhi nodded to the three men and thanked them as she sized them up. Daichi was not the tallest of the bunch, but he looked sharp and Haruhi knew that he could be a force to reckon with. He looked to be in his late twenties and was tense as he constantly surveyed his surroundings. Hiro was a little shorter, but more muscular. He seemed more at ease than Daichi, but knew based on her experience with Hunny, that didn't mean anything. He smiled at her and gave her a small bow when he was introduced. Kenta was the tallest of the three. He was almost as tall as Mori, although not quite. He was muscular with a scar across one of his cheeks that gave him an even more sinister appearance, and with just a glance someone could and probably was very afraid of him. He looked mean and if Haruhi had not seen the softness in his eyes, she might have fled from him herself. She was glad they were on her side.

"Now, let's sit down and discuss everything," Kyoya said as he moved towards a chair in the living room.

"Kyo-Chan, Hiro, Daichi, and Kenta do you all want some tea?" Hunny asked as he moved towards the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you Hunny," Kyoya said answering for everyone.

Hunny started the water boiling and then instructed the three body guards to move three of the chairs from the dining room table to the living room so that they would have a place to sit instead of the floor. When the tea was made, he moved back into the living room and set the tray down on the coffee table before taking his place next to Haruhi. He was about to start pouring, but Haruhi beat him to him. He knew better than to argue with her so he let her serve. As soon as everyone had their tea, he said, "You can start now Kyo-Chan."

"Haruhi, I have learned that Yasu will be released sometime in the late morning, but I have been unable to get an exact time. The police have a restraining order in place, but unless he actually does something to violate it, they cannot and will not do anything. Unfortunately, that means he could get to you before they could be called. You know all of this and that is why we are putting our own security measures in place. I have officers staking out your apartment, school, internship, and job. In addition, your father's place of employment is also under surveillance. To make sure that all bases are covered and you are truly protected, you will also have body guards with you at all times. I know you do not like the idea of people following you all of the time and you balked when you had to deal with it being friends with us previously, but trust me when I say it is for the best right now," Kyoya started to explain.

"I know Kyoya. I may not like it, but I don't trust Yasu and would feel safer knowing that someone is there watching," Haruhi said quietly looking into her tea cup. She felt a hand rubbing her back and looked at Hunny with a small smile.

Kyoya nodded, "The guards will work in shifts. When the new guard comes on, he will get a briefing from the previous one and do his own sweep before the old guard is released. He will get periodic updates from the officers that are monitoring everything from a distance and will be kept abreast of anything suspicious. To make sure that there isn't a lax in security, we have created a varying schedule. In other words, the times that the body guards will start on a daily basis can and will change. This is to make sure no one gets complacent on the team; although if they are working for me, they better not be. Regardless of where you are or what you are doing, you will have one of these three men with you. I know that Hunny and Mori can and will protect you, but this will give you added security."

"I understand," she said as she reached around and grabbed Hunny's hand for support.

Hunny watched Haruhi as Kyoya spoke and knew that this was hard for her. She liked living her life without the hindrance a security team could bring, but he also knew that she understood why it had to be like this. It wasn't easy, but it was a necessity. He gave her hand a small squeeze and turned back to Kyoya, "Have you already discussed the additional security measures with all necessary people?"

"Yes, I have. Both of her bosses know that she will have a security detail following her, but I did not give them all of the details of why. They do know to be on the lookout for Yasu and report to me if he is seen. In addition, the school has been informed of the additional security measures. Although they did not ask why, they just agreed. I think they knew better than to argue with me," Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up causing them to glare and therefore creating a menacing manifestation of the Ootori heir. He was still the Shadow King.

Haruhi who did not like to bring attention to herself was suddenly thrust in the spotlight. Although the security was there for her safety, it would bring more awareness to her person. Her privacy and living in the background was soon going to become a thing of the past for a period of time. She laughed to herself… What did she think dating the Haninozuka heir would get her? It was not time to think about the negatives that all of this was bringing into her life. Instead it was time to think about the positives and the fact that this was her life at least for now. Was it bad that she hoped that Yasu would make a move quickly so that he could go away again sooner rather than later? She really prayed that he would leave the city and never again appear in her life, but she knew that was probably not the way things were going to happen.

"Haruhi, your boss at your job did say that if you needed additional time off, you could take a leave of absence and your job would be waiting for you when you were ready. I did not give him an answer, but I do think it is for the best. We would make sure that you had money and did not need to worry about working," Kyoya added.

Haruhi was shaking her head no before Kyoya finished his last statement. She didn't want to be dependent on them or not work for the money she received. It had been hard enough when she had taken over a week off from both her internship and her job. Looking at him straight in the eye, at least she hoped it was because his glasses were glaring again, "No, Kyoya. You know I do not like to take charity. I want to work for what I earn. That has not changed."

Kyoya was expecting this and had a counter offer prepared, "Ok, you can work for me then. I have some things that need to be done and you can either come to the office, my home, or work from your home in order to do the job. It will be safer and I will pay you for your time."

"Let me get this straight… You are offering me a job that any one of your employees you currently have can do," Haruhi said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, they could, but this will free them up to work on other things I need done. This will give you a way to earn money in a safer environment. It is a win win for everyone," he said using her safety to push his point across and win the negotiations. He hated losing in business deals and that was how he approached this.

Hunny turned towards Haruhi, "It is a good deal and you will be safer than you would be working in the store." He didn't know that Kyoya had set this up, but it made sense and it would decrease some of her exposure. He knew she wouldn't just take their money, but this created another opportunity for her to earn money.

Haruhi knew that it was a good opportunity and that it would allow her to earn money while decreasing some of the perceived danger, but she still felt like she was being given a handout and she didn't like that. She looked at Hunny and could see the plea in his eyes. Turning to Kyoya, she went through the options and every scenario in her mind. When she was finished thinking everything through, she gave a smile to her friend sitting across from her, "Alright, I will take your offer and take a leave of absence from my job, but do not ask me to leave my internship. I need it to graduate."

"Good, I am glad you came to the smart choice. As for the other, I am not going to force you to leave your internship, but you will have your guard detail with you while you are there," Kyoya answered.

Haruhi took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "What next?"

"Well Daichi will be taking the first shift. The other two know when they will be taking over. They all have a key to your apartment in order to come and go without disturbing you or your father. If you are over here or somewhere else when the next shift is supposed to start, the new guard will meet you there so as not to disrupt your schedule. They have been made aware that you and Hunny are dating and therefore will be spending time between your house and here as well as your other various activities. They also know how to be discreet and not divulge information."

"Are you keeping in touch with my dad enough to get his work schedule again?" Haruhi asked. When she saw Kyoya's eyebrow shoot up, she smirked and shook her head, "I know for a fact, you had my dad's schedule every week when we were friends before. So do you or do you not have his schedule?"

Kyoya chuckled, "I have his schedule and have been in touch with him on several occasions since you returned to our lives."

"I figured as much. Still the same old Kyoya," Haruhi said finding a genuine smile.

"And you are still the same Haruhi," Kyoya responded. He once again turned serious, "Are there any more questions?"

"Do they need a key for our apartment Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked. He would gladly give up anything to make this easier for everyone involved.

"That would be beneficial if you would not mind," Kyoya said.

"Not a problem!" Hunny exclaimed before getting up and getting a spare key for Kyoya.

"Daichi, schedule," Mori said to the body guard in charge.

"Sorry Takashi, but we have been instructed that no one is to know the schedule except for the three of us and Ootori-sama. I cannot disobey orders even for family," the guard replied to him.

Mori turned his gaze upon Kyoya and gave him a questioning look, "I will not be responsible."

Kyoya knew what Mori was saying. If someone entered the apartment, he would do what he could to protect the people inside even if it meant attacking unknowing body guards. If he knew the schedule though, he would be more prepared and less likely to attack, "Daichi, give Mori the schedule but no one else. I would rather the only changing of the guard happen when the time changes and not because someone is in the hospital."

"Hai Ootori-sama!" Daichi said bowing his head in acceptance of the new orders. Mori was one of his cousins and although he trusted him with his life, he would not go against a direct order. "I will brief Takashi on a daily basis with the new schedule and shift changes as well as anything else you think appropriate."

"Thank you Kyoya," Mori said.

"You are welcome Mori. Is there anything else?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi was sitting there in shock looking from Daichi to Mori and back again. Had she heard that right? They are family? "Mori is Daichi really part of your family?" Haruhi asked in order to clear up her curiosity.

Mori nodded and said, "Third cousin."

"See Haru-Chan, we got the best for you! Takashi's cousin will be sure to take care of you," Hunny smiled.

Haruhi turned her attention to the man sitting next to her, "I have faith in all of you." It wasn't an empty boast. Although she didn't like the additional attention everything would bring and she was not looking forward to Yasu getting out of jail, she did trust all of them to keep her safe. She was still afraid, but knew it would be worse if she didn't have people watching over her.

"Well if that is all, do you want to go to lunch? Tamaki has been burning up my phone this morning about new rules that he has to follow for his daughter because she is dating Hunny," Kyoya said exasperated.

"I am all for going to lunch Kyo-Chan, but no Tama-Chan today," Hunny said through clenched teeth.

"Ok Hunny, no Tamaki," Kyoya replied. He wondered what was going on and if Tamaki had pulled another stunt. "Shall we go then?"

Yasu's name was just called informing him that he had a visitor. He smirked. His cousin always did try to please him, if only he knew what a pawn he really was. When he made it to the visitor room, he saw Daisuke waiting for him at a table. With his letter in hand, Yasu sat down across from him, "Thank you for coming Daisuke. I know you are busy with your security assignment."

"I am, but I had a little time today and was able to come. What did you need? The officer that called me informed me that you had a letter for me," Daisuke said. He wasn't sure what his cousin could possibly need, but he would do what he could for him.

Yasu looked around them and studied the proximity of the guards and other people in the room. He leaned as close as he dared and whispered, "I am trying to make amends to Haruhi. I have written this letter of apology for what she perceived happened. She misunderstood everything that happened and I want to apologize for causing her grief. I have had a lot of time to think about everything and although I do not believe I deserved everything I got, I want her to know that I bare her no ill will or blame her for anything. I just want to clear the air and close the book on this chapter in my life."

Daisuke looked at his cousin and studied him. His voice was truly compassionate and he was sincere. The pleading look in his eyes told him that much. Yasu was trying to right perceived wrongs and bear the burden of what happened. He applauded him for that and it was one of the reasons that he looked up to his older cousin. Grabbing the letter from the table, "I will make sure that it is done. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, thank you for all of your help and encouragement. I don't think I would have made it through my time here if it wasn't for you. You are closer to me than anyone and I just wanted to let you know how much I depended on you."

"I am here any time you need me cousin. We are family and I have always considered you a brother."

"I feel the same Daisuke," Yasu replied as his eyes started to water and tears started to form. It was one trick he learned early on and it had come in very handy with his cousin and Haruhi in the past.

"Soon you will be out and a free man. Stay in touch and I hope to see you soon," Daisuke choked out at the sight of the tears.

"It is time for new beginnings," Yasu said shaking his cousin's hand.

"Yes, it is. You deserve a second chance. Did you need anything else? I cannot offer my place to lay your head, but I can find you other lodging."

"That will not be necessary. I already have a place to stay. I thank you though."

"Ok, but if you need anything, promise that you will call."

"I promise cousin."

"I must be getting back to my post then. Live well Yasu," Daisuke said as he stood up.

"I plan to. Good bye Daisuke," Yasu said and started making his way out of the room. He gave his cousin one last look for good measure and then walked back to his cell. Soon, very soon he would have Haruhi again.


	24. D Day or Should We Say R Day

**A/N: Well Yasu is about to get out and Daisuke has a letter to deliver. This is about to get even more tense. ;) Thank you everyone that is reading, favoring, following, and reviewing the story. You have been really great and I appreciate it all. Let's get on with the story. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 24 – D Day or Should We Say R Day

Monday morning arrived and with it a feeling of foreboding for Haruhi. Yasu was going to get out today and she was anxious about it all. She had around the clock protection and knew that she would be kept as safe as possible, but she was still scared. Afraid that she was going to have more nightmares, Hunny had told her that she should stay the night again with him and she readily agreed. Her father was going to be working a little late since they were doing inventory and if she didn't have to be alone, she wouldn't. Haruhi did wind up having another bad dream and Hunny was right there to help her through it, holding her and protecting her from the storm that raged.

When she woke up the next morning, Haruhi felt well rested and comfortable until she remembered what day it was. She didn't want to leave her bed or the warm arms of Mitsukuni Haninozuka. She had no choice though and slowly woke up the warm body next to her so that they could both get ready for the day.

Hunny did not like waking up in the morning. In high school and beyond he had been called a demon when people tried to wake him. This morning though, he did not wake up in a bad mood and he didn't mind the wakeup call he received. He heard Haruhi softly calling his name and running her fingers through his hair and over his face. The next thing he knew, he received a small kiss and that was the cherry on top for him. He opened his eyes and gazed at the brown orbs looking back at him with a smile on her face. Returning the smile, he leaned in for another small kiss before releasing her and allowing both of them to get out of bed.

When both of them were ready to go, Hunny led Haruhi out of the apartment and into the waiting limo with her body guard in tow. He would have felt better if he could have been with her all of the time, but he knew that was not feasible and was satisfied with the guards she was given. He knew all three personally and the fact that one of Mori's cousins was one of them, was even better. Haruhi was precious to him and no one could protect her better than family. "Are you ready Haruhi?" Hunny asked turning worried eyes to her.

Haruhi was staring out of the window and was pulled from her thoughts by Hunny. When she turned to him, she noticed the bit of worry in his eyes and as much as she wanted to say or do something to get rid of it, there was nothing that could be done or said. "I will be fine. I have a battalion of people watching out for me. Right?" She said trying to lighten the mood.

Hunny offered her a small smile and said, "Right. If you need anything, call me. I will be at home today so that I can finish reviewing the files that Kyo-Chan gave me. Takashi will pick you up from school and take you to your internship. I will pick you up from there and take you home. Make sure you stick with your bodyguards and that they check out all of the rooms before you go in."

Shifting her body, Haruhi scooted closer to Hunny and leaned into his side laying her head on his shoulder. She felt his arm wrap around her pulling her even closer. Exhaling, she said, "Ok. I know." She was a ball of nerves and did not want to have to deal with all of this. She was afraid that everywhere she looked, Yasu would be right there lying in wait. Shaking off the thoughts as best she could, she breathed in Hunny's scent and forced herself to calm down. She was protected and her friends were there for her. She was also stronger than her former self. This would not turn out the same way it had before.

When they got to the school, Hunny decided to walk her to class. He wanted to scope out the security that Kyoya had assured him would be in place this morning. It would take a trained eye to see them, but there were plain clothed officers all over watching everything that happened. Hunny nodded his head in approval. The majority of the officers were stationed in the places that she would frequent. In addition to the plain clothes officers, there were a couple of officers in uniform, but those were the minority so that they didn't draw too much attention. Kyoya had the place literally surrounded and that made Hunny feel a bit easier about leaving Haruhi at school without him. He dropped her off at her class and after having a brief word with Daichi (bodyguard at the moment), he left to return home.

Haruhi went through the day and tried to forget about everything and just concentrate on her professors' lectures, but thoughts about Yasu constantly popped into her head. All of that increased when she received a text from Kyoya stating that Yasu had been released and was now free. Now when she walked around, she was paranoid and scanned everything around her.

Daichi noticed the increase in stress and anxiety that the girl was experiencing after she had been informed that Yasu had been released. He wondered if going to her internship was the best thing to do, but when he brought it up to her, she declined cancelling it. She was, if nothing else, dedicated and he had to respect her for that. She tried to act calm, but she wasn't and he just hoped that she wouldn't bolt and could keep her head on straight. So far so good, but human nature would dictate to her to flee and that could make it harder to keep her safe.

When Mori picked Haruhi up to take her to grab a bite to eat and then to her internship, he could tell she was in a panic type mode. He gave Daichi a questioning look, and his cousin only said two words "He's free". Mori nodded in understanding and would do what he could for the young woman sitting next to him. Grabbing her hand, he said, "Haruhi calm down."

Haruhi jumped when she felt warm hands grab hers. She looked at her companion in the seat next to her and took a deep breath, "I know Mori. Sorry, I am just on edge."

"I know, but you are protected. Breathe," Mori offered her as much comfort as he could give her. He watched her close her eyes and breathe in deeply. After a few deep breaths, she seemed a bit calmer, "Good."

"Thank you Mori," Haruhi offered him a small smile.

Daichi had been trying to get her to calm down all morning and watched on as his cousin was able to bring her a small semblance of peace. Mori just had a way with people and he could calm them with just a few words. It still amazed him as he watched it unfold before him though.

Once she was dropped off at the law office she interned at, she was significantly calmer. She knew that she had to let things happen naturally and could not constantly worry or she would put herself in the hospital. The reason she had security is so that they could watch out for her, and she would let them do their job. That is not to say that she was perfect and all of the worry disappeared, but she felt at least a little better and had settled down quite a bit. Her new mantra, _"I will get through this and I will be safe."_ She repeated it to herself every few minutes.

Daisuke knew that it was probably best to just leave the letter for Haruhi to find when she got home. So after her father left, he quietly made his way to the door and pushed the letter through the mail slot. His job was done and his cousin could now have peace that Haruhi would read his letter of apology. From what intel he received, she seemed like a nice girl so he did not understand why she would accuse his cousin of what she did. He couldn't fathom why she would exaggerate, but she did and he only hoped she would learn her lesson in the end.

Hunny had not finished reviewing all of the files that he had in his possession. He had been caught up in one particular file of Daisuke Sasaki. His mother had been a Sato before she married into the Sasaki family. Normally that would not have stood out to him, but Sato was Yasu's last name. Digging further and pulling up some more background information, he found out that Daisuke was Yasu Sato's cousin and they had grown up together. The only reason this had not been red flagged before is that Daisuke was a model officer and had been on Kyoya's police force now for almost 5 years. That was well before Yasu made his way into Haruhi's life. This was not good. He looked at the time and ran out the door in order to pick Haruhi up from her internship on time. Daisuke was one of the officers watching Haruhi's house. He pulled out his phone to make a phone call as he raced to the limo, "Kyoya we have a problem."

He was free and he could do what he wanted to, well within reason. Yasu knew that people were watching him and he would be on his best behavior for now. When stalking prey, the best hunters knew that you had to wait before you could make the optimal strike and get your kill. By now Daisuke would have delivered the letter to Haruhi and she would soon be reading his letter. Laughing to himself, he couldn't wait and his only regret is that he wished he could be there when she read it. Daisuke could and would possibly get in trouble for this, but he didn't care. He was just a pawn after all.


	25. Bring Him In

**A/N: I wanted to let everyone know that there is a new poll on my profile page. With Valentine's Day coming up, I decided to write an Ouran VDAY story. I might be writing one for Twilight and Fruits Basket also like I did at Christmas, but that is undecided. As with the last poll, cast your vote on who you want to see Haruhi paired up with. Since I have written several Mori stories and am currently working on another one for him, I am excluding him from the poll. You can vote on any of the other hosts, Chika, or Satoshi. (FYI… I kept Hunny in it because although I am working on a Hunny story, it is the only one I have written for him. I love Mori, but thought someone else should get a chance.) You have until Feb 9, 2pm CST to cast your vote. Plenty of time. If for some reason you really want Mori as part of the poll, PM me and depending on the response, I may add him. **

**As for this story… Yasu is out and Hunny found a connection between Yasu and Daisuke. We still don't know about the letter, and you will find it out in the next chapter. I love writing long chapters for you, but I felt like the way I set everything up in this chapter, that needed to be on its own. What do you think Hunny and Kyoya will do with this latest development? Enjoy and review if you can.**

Chapter 25 – Bring Him In

"Kyoya we have a problem," Hunny exclaimed into his phone as soon as he heard the other line pick up. He didn't wait for pleasantries, he was too focused on getting to Haruhi and making sure she was ok.

"What seems to be the problem Hunny?" Kyoya asked as he reviewed a contract that had been placed on his desk that day.

"One of the guards that is protecting Haruhi's house is related to Yasu," Hunny said in a very serious and very calm voice.

Kyoya wasn't fooled by that voice. He knew that when Hunny sounded like that, he was ready to fight; and once he was ready, he would not lose. The Shadow King was also surprised by the information Hunny just relayed to him. How was this possible? They were meticulous when they allowed people onto the Black Onion Squad. They continued to monitor the officers, although not on as high of a level. How did one person get past the walls? "How is that possible?" Kyoya asked. He hated that something so vital slipped past him.

"Daisuke Sasaki is the first cousin of Yasu Sato. His mother's maiden name is Sato. His file is in the stack that you gave to me to review for advanced training. I saw the maiden name and went from there. They grew up together; and from what I can see, he is a model officer and was in your employ before Haruhi met Yasu. There is something else Kyo-Chan…"

"What?"

"He visited Yasu while he was in prison. The last time was yesterday."

"Where is Haruhi now?" Feeling panicked and that was not typical Kyoya Ootori. He was the Shadow King and could keep his cool in any situation. Things were not supposed to pop up like this without his prior knowledge.

"I am on my way to pick her up. We were supposed to go back to her apartment afterward, but I don't feel comfortable doing that now."

"Don't. I am going to have him brought in immediately. I am also having the apartment swept before Haruhi or Ranka step foot through that door. Since Ranka is not supposed to be home until after midnight, we have time as long as you can keep Haruhi occupied."

"Good. I want you to know that I want to ask Daisuke some questions."

"Hunny, Haruhi doesn't need to be around Yasu or his family," Kyoya said trying to talk some sense into the shorter man.

"I will leave her at my family house with Satoshi and Yasuchika. I will be there when you question him," Hunny stressed.

"Ok, I will expect you soon then," Kyoya sighed. He wanted to be able to get information has calmly as possible, using his own tactics. Hunny, although he sounded calm, could be a loose cannon when it came to Haruhi. He really hoped that Hunny's sense of reason and calm stuck with him throughout the interrogation. He called the officer in charge and gave him the orders to bring Daisuke in and to search the apartment.

Daisuke would be taken to the private police headquarters. Once Hunny arrived at Kyoya's office, they would go there together. Never liking surprises or unpredictable outcomes, he called Mori and informed him about what was going on. He also informed the older man that Hunny insisted on being there for the interrogation. Mori decided it was best if he was also there. Kyoya exhaled, he hoped that having Mori present would help keep Hunny calmer.

When Hunny got off of the phone with Kyoya, he immediately called Chika and Satoshi. He needed them to stay with Haruhi until he was done with Daisuke. Neither Chika nor Satoshi questioned him or declined. The only thing they knew was Hunny was asking them to do this and knowing what was going on, they figured it was serious if he was asking them to personally watch his girlfriend. They agreed and would be waiting at the Haninozuka estate for Haruhi to be dropped off.

"Daisuke, come with me. We need to go to headquarters for a meeting," the captain said to the younger officer. He did not know why Daisuke was being called into HQ for questioning, but he was sure Kyoya had his reasons and he was not going to question them. He had instructed two other officers to search the apartment and bring anything suspicious when they were finished.

"Why do we need to go to HQ?" Daisuke said from his position in an alleyway.

"We were called into a meeting. Let's go before we are late," the captain replied trying to get the man to follow him without a struggle or suspecting he was wanted for more.

Daisuke was suspicious, but he did not question it further. He wasn't a ranking officer on the force and although he hoped that one day he would be, he wasn't there yet. Needless to say he wasn't sure why he was selected to return with his captain. He followed his superior into the back of a waiting car and went willingly to the unexpected meeting hoping that it was a good thing and he was being given a commendation or greater responsibility. He believed that he did have something to offer as far as tactical planning went and if this was his opportunity, he would take it.

The two officers searching the apartment found a plane white envelope with only the name Haruhi written on the front of it. It was in a pile on the floor with the mail and did not look like it belonged. They decided to take the whole pile just to be safe. It was always better to take too much rather than not enough. Nothing else seemed amiss, so with their findings, they returned to headquarters to hand over the items to the higher ups. Something was very wrong.

Hunny arrived at the law offices with about fifteen minutes to spare until Haruhi's end time. He decided to wait out the time inside because after the shock he received earlier, he needed to see her and see for himself that she was alright. He needed to know that nothing was wrong and that Yasu had not gained access to her by some means. It was already apparent that he had access to information about her security with his inside man, so it was possible that he somehow got to her.

Walking up to the receptionist desk, Hunny asked her where he could find Haruhi. She asked him what his name and business was with her and before he could respond, one of the partners who recognized his face started to apologize for the lack of knowledge the receptionist had. Holding up his hand to prevent further words from spilling out of the partner's mouth, Hunny said, "I just want to know where Haruhi Fujioka is. Please show me to her desk, and your receptionist did nothing wrong. Not everyone knows who I am by face and I had not given her my name. With the increase in security, I am glad that she took the effort to ask those questions." He would make sure the partner knew that she was in the right with her line of questioning.

"Yes, Haninozuka-sama. Fujioka-san is this way," the partner said with gusto.

Inwardly Hunny was rolling his eyes. If this man really thought kissing up to the heir of the Haninozuka family was going to win him favor, he was sorely mistaken. "Thank you," he smiled politely and followed closely behind the man silently wishing he would go faster. When they arrived at Haruhi's desk, it was empty and Hunny did not see her, "Where is she?"

"I am sure she is just in the file or copy room. I did not realize that Fujioka-san had such connections. First Ootori-sama and now you," the partner was trying to figure out if this intern with a commoner background was common after all.

"Thank you for showing me the way. I am sure that I can find her from here," Hunny said as he started to walk off and stopped quickly turning his head to look at Haruhi's boss once again, "You have no idea who my girlfriend has as possible connections, so take my advice and remember that." Hunny was not in the mind set to be polite or kind, in fact he sounded more like Kyoya, but he was more worried about Haruhi and wondered if this guy would try to take advantage of her, or worse, if Yasu could get to him. It would be good for him to remember that Haruhi was not a mere commoner and that she was very connected to the Haninozuka family.

Hunny started his search for her and within minutes found her in the file room with her bodyguard. She was not watching who was entering the room, but her protector was well aware. When Kenta saw Hunny enter the room, he bowed and stepped to the side so that Hunny could have a clear view of his girlfriend. Hunny breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her putting a file back in place. He felt like he could breathe again and the knots in his stomach, released themselves, "Haru-Chan."

Haruhi looked up when she heard the nick name her boyfriend liked to use since the day she met him, and saw Hunny standing about five feet away from her. He looked relieved, like he had been through hell and back again. Warily she asked, "What's wrong Mitsukuni? Are you alright?" By the time she finished her questions, she was right in front of him and looking him over. The way he looked when she had turned around made her worry that Yasu had already tried something.

"I am fine Haru-Chan. I was just worried about you," Hunny said truthfully. He had debated about telling her about Daisuke and decided it was best saved for later after he had more information.

Haruhi felt relieved and gave Hunny a warm smile, "I am alright. My guards stuck beside me all day and didn't let anyone near me."

"Good, that is what they are supposed to do," Hunny said as he rolled his eyes.

Haruhi let out a small chuckle and then glanced at her watch; she still had five minutes before she was supposed to leave, "I still have a few minutes before I am done for the day. Do you want to wait at my desk or stick with me?" She knew what his choice would be before she voiced her question.

"I think I will stay with you," Hunny said smiling as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He needed to keep her in sight for now, as assurance that she was truly alright.

"Ok, then come with me," Haruhi said as she exited the file room and walked to the copy room carrying another folder with her.

When she was finally done with her tasks, she was running a few minutes behind. She hurried to her desk and cleared it away, grabbing her things and Hunny's hand, walked out of the office and into the waiting car. She noticed within a couple of minutes that they were not heading towards her apartment, "Mitsukuni, where are we going? This is not the way to my place."

"I have something I need to do, so I am taking you to the Haninozuka estate," Hunny said without giving more of an explanation. He knew Haruhi being who she is, that would not be enough for her and it wasn't.

"Why do I need to go there? I have officers watching the house and a body guard with me?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"Chika-Chan said he would help you with self-defense tonight. We haven't been doing much training lately. Besides I think Beth-Chan is with Sato-Chan and he is at the estate also," Hunny offered hoping that she would take the morsel he gave her.

"Well Beth and I did say we would get together this week and I do need to work on my self-defense, but not too late. Right?"

"I shouldn't be too late, but if you need to, you can stay there or I will have Chika-Chan escort you home."

"Are you sure your brother wants to do this?"

"I am sure. He just wants to make sure you are safe also. So will you let them watch over you tonight? I just have to take care of some business and I would rather you were with family tonight. I think I am a little on edge with everything going on."

Haruhi could see the stress on his face even though he was trying to hide it. If something as simple as hanging out with his brother and cousin would help him, then she would do it. "Alright Mitsukuni," she said as she leaned in and gave him a hug laying her head on his shoulder.

Soon enough they were pulling up to the estate and Hunny was helping Haruhi out of the car. He walked her into the house where her three hosts for the night were waiting in the living room. After giving her a kiss, he walked out of the house and called Kyoya as soon as he was once again ensconced in the car, "Kyo-Chan, I am on my way."

"I will be waiting for you. Daisuke has already been brought in and I have been informed that a letter was found. No one has opened it yet and they have been instructed to hold everything until we arrive," Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"Good. I will inform you when we are about there and you can meet me downstairs," Hunny said. He told himself to remain calm and that maybe Daisuke wasn't on Yasu's side. It didn't help much, but he would get his answers tonight.

"By now she is reading that letter and will know that she cannot get away from me," Yasu said to himself. There was no way he would be caught. Oh he was sure that Haruhi would show her boy toys the letter, but that did not mean anything. If he was questioned, he could easily say that was not the letter he wrote. He would also say that his cousin forged a fake letter to get him in trouble because Daisuke was either coerced into it by one of those damn hosts, or because he has his own vendetta against him due to his loyalty to Ootori. Either way, it will look bad for both Daisuke and Ootori. It was perfect.


	26. Interrogation

**A/N: Are you all still with me? LOL. I know that I keep putting you on a cliff, but you will get to find out what is in the letter and the fate of Daisuke in this chapter (kind of). Do you think he will realize what kind of man his cousin is? I know the poor man has to go up against Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori. I don't envy that position. LOL. Here is the chapter, enjoy it and let me know what you think if you are able. **

**PS… Don't forget the poll. So far Kyoya is in the lead with 6 votes. **

Chapter 26 – Interrogation

Yasu was not a patient man and today he seemed even more impatient than usual. He didn't just want to know how much trouble his letter caused and how panicked Haruhi was now, he had to know. It was as essential as eating and breathing. He couldn't control the urge, the need; so he didn't fight it. Hailing a taxi, Yasu decided to use some of the meager amount of money the prison gave him and surrendered to his yearnings.

Driving to the apartment, Yasu was giddy with excitement. He couldn't wait to see the results of his planning and cleverness. Oh there was nothing in that letter that the cops could put him back in jail for, but for Haruhi, it will serve as a precursor to her punishment. He was very careful that cops would not be able to get him, but Haruhi would know he was watching her. Laughing to himself, he looked out the window. The apartment was coming up. The anticipation grew and he could barely contain himself.

As the taxi passed the apartment building, there were a couple of things that Yasu noticed: everything was very quiet and everything was dark, too quiet and too dark. Had the plan failed? Did she not read the letter? Are they not taking him seriously? He told himself to calm down and then started to reason with himself, _"She probably has not made it home yet and that is why it is so dark. When she gets home she will read the letter and all hell will break loose. In fact Daisuke will probably be called in for this. Just be patient Yasu." _He wanted to get out and watch from afar, but he couldn't risk getting caught. So he would be patient and forgo witnessing the fruits of this particular labor.

When Hunny had arrived at Kyoya's office building, Mori was also there waiting. He had not thought to call his cousin because he was so focused on Daisuke and Haruhi, and now he was grateful to Kyoya for having the foresight to call Mori. Being so focused and wrapped up could be his downfall if he is not careful. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and started to calm himself from the inside out. He was a martial arts master, not a person that would easily anger. Yasu was a master manipulator and Hunny would listen before he acted. He would find out the truth and then if needed, Daisuke would pay.

Mori watched his cousin close his eyes and breathe. _"Good, he needs to be calm when he faces this adversary," _he thought to himself when he realized that Hunny was mediating. Kyoya had been right to call him because when he had gotten into the limo, Hunny had been agitated and anger was flowing off of him to the point Kyoya and he could feel it. If Hunny could not calm himself, he did not need to be in the room with Daisuke.

Kyoya wasn't sure what he would see when he got into the limo. Hunny was angry, Kyoya could feel it, but he was also scared. When the older man started to meditate and calm down, Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief. He did not want to mess with a Hunny that was angry and could hinder getting answers. He was nervous and scared also, and wanted to know what was in that letter, but he could be patient. In case Daisuke tried to say there had been foul play, Kyoya had decided to open the letter in front of the man.

The car pulled up to the Black Onion Squad HQ and soon came to a stop. Kyoya stepped out of the car first and talked to the officer that had met them. When Hunny and Mori stepped out of the back of the car also, the three of them followed the officer into the building to meet with the captain that had brought Daisuke in. They were led to a small room where they could see into another room, and that is where Daisuke was sitting looking a little scared and a lot irritated.

"Has he said anything captain?" Kyoya asked looking upon the man in the other room.

"No sir. He has not said anything. Daisuke has just been sitting there staring at the wall since we brought him here. It hasn't been that long though," Captain Yamamoto answered.

"He hasn't even asked why he is here?" Hunny asked.

"No, once we left our posts and came here, he stopped saying anything. We told him that we were requested back at HQ for a meeting, but that is it. I am sure by now, he knows that this no ordinary meeting," the captain said.

Kyoya turned away from the glass, "Where is the letter?" He was immediately handed a pile of mail. Scanning through it all, he took out the letter and handed the pile back to the captain, "This is the only thing I need, the rest of that needs to go back to the Fujioka residence.

Captain Yamamoto bowed and said, "I will make sure it gets done."

Turning to Mori and Hunny, Kyoya said, "Will you allow me to conduct the first part of the interview myself? You two can watch and listen in here. I do promise that you will have a chance to interrogate him and get your own answers."

Hunny didn't like it. He wanted to be in there now, but he also knew that there was an order to things and he needed to be patient. Answers were the priority right now and after that, he would have his chance. Looking up at Mori and then back to Kyoya, he said, "Go, we will stay here."

"Thank you Hunny," Kyoya said walking out of the door. He knew that it had been hard for him to stay back in the other room, but Hunny was strong in both body and character.

Kyoya strode down the call to the other door and another officer unlocked and opened it for him. Walking in, he sat the letter down on the table and sat down across from Daisuke. He noticed when the other man saw the letter his eyes momentarily grew and then the mask was once more firmly in place. Kyoya also placed Daisuke's service file on the table and opened it once he was seated

"Master Kyoya, why am I here?" Daisuke asked sounding confused.

"I believe I will be the one asking the questions for now. I want you to answer truthfully, and if you can do that, you may survive your punishment," Kyoya said with a sneer.

Daisuke swallowed hard. He knew as soon as he was placed in this room that he was not here for a mere meeting, he was here for questioning. It wasn't until he saw the letter that he understood what was happening, "Yes sir."

"You have been an exemplary officer since you started your service to my family's private police force almost five years ago. You have received commendations and were being considered for additional training that could lead to advancement, but it appears that has been thrown out of the window by you," Kyoya said as he watched the man some more. His head popped up from looking at the table, but he said nothing so Kyoya continued, "You knew that Yasu Sato was the man that we were guarding Haruhi Fujioka from and you are related. Not only that, but you visited him in jail and passed on key information to him. Then you take a letter from him and instead of handing it over to your superiors or myself, you decided to deliver it to Haruhi yourself. Do you know what is in the letter?"

"No sir I do not," Daisuke said quietly. His head was turning about the implications of what Kyoya had said and what it could mean.

"Shall we find out together? I have the letter right here and it is unopened. Would you like to do the honors? I don't want to be accused of switching the letter out and planting evidence."

Clearing his throat, Daisuke said, "The letter could have already been switched sir."

"Yes, it could have, but it hasn't been. I will let you open it and see your cousin's handwriting for yourself."

Nodding, Daisuke grabbed the letter and opened the envelope. It was Yasu's handwriting and as he scanned the letter, he grew confused.

"Why don't you read it out loud?" Kyoya ordered.

"Yes sir," Daisuke answered.

_My dear Haruhi,_

_As you read this, I am sure you are well aware that I am finally out of that place you put me almost a year ago. I am having my cousin, Daisuke, deliver this to you because per the police, I am not allowed anywhere near you. What a pity that is. We had a lot of fun together, didn't we? It is too bad that we didn't finish what we started. I know that you were scared, but that you liked it as much as I did. I forgive you for what you did, but do not be fooled if you think we ended there. _

_I hear that you are back with your rich friends and that they are protecting you with a guard detail. I guess I was right about all of that, wasn't I? You may have said that you wanted me, but you wanted them too. The money will not bring you happiness but I can. You know that don't you? The guards will not be there forever and your friends will get bored with you again, but I will be there._

_I will be all around and I will not give up and leave so easily. I will have my life back. Everything in my life will be mine again, and I mean everything. I suggest that you come to terms with things as they are because nothing will change. _

_Until we meet again. Your beloved,_

_Yasu_

By the time that Daisuke had finished reading the letter, he felt a bit disturbed. His cousin had used his name in the letter which would insure that he got in trouble. Next his cousin had implied that he would get Haruhi back, but that was not possible. He was confused and when he looked up from the letter, four pictures were laid out in front of him. They were a girl and her injuries, and they made him physically blanch. Looking up into the eyes of Kyoya Ootori, his fear grew.

"Interesting letter, it implicates you and basically states that he will be coming for Haruhi. Unfortunately the police would not be able to do anything with the letter because it doesn't come out and threaten Haruhi directly. What do you think of these pictures? This is your cousin's handy work. When Haruhi finally got away from him, this is what he had done to her. I am sure there were other injuries that were minor, but these were the major injuries he caused. This is the monster that you decided to protect." Kyoya slammed his fist against the table causing the other man to jump.

Daisuke was feeling sick to his stomach. Surely those pictures had been doctored. Yasu was a good guy; he wouldn't do anything like that to someone. Why then did he feel guilty for delivering the letter? Why did he feel like there could be a side to his cousin that he doesn't know? "H-How do I know that these pictures are not fakes?"

"They are not. I promise you these are the real pictures that the police took that night. You do realize the fact that you delivered the letter and the fact that your name appears in it, when Yasu make his move, you will also be tried and convicted. You are now an accomplice. I believe he had every intention of making sure you went down for him."

"He wouldn't do that to me! We were best friends growing up!" Daisuke yelled.

"He is a master at manipulation and it seems he has manipulated you so far that you can't even find fault with him when you read it from his own words written by his own hand."

"It might not mean that he is after her. It could mean that he is moving on with his life and truly forgives her for putting him in prison."

"If you believe that, then you are a bigger fool than I originally thought. Here is something else to keep in mind. You chose to disobey orders and visited an enemy in prison. You gave him information that was not available to the public about Haruhi's guard detail."

"How do you know I did that?"

"You are the only one that has visited him since I assigned the guards. You disobeyed orders and gave information to an enemy, you delivered a letter that I consider a threat against a very dear friend, and accepted a post that you knew was a conflict of interest. Were you going to help kidnap her? Were you going to help torture her? Did you plan to help him carry out his plans?"

"It is not like that! He said that she lied because she didn't want to get in trouble. He said that he just wanted to apologize!"

"You could have come to one of us and let us know what is going on, but you chose to ignore protocol," Kyoya leered. Looking towards the two way glass, he said, "Hunny, you can come in now."

"Haruhi is here?"

Kyoya raised an eye brow and said, "No, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, whom we call Hunny, is here along with his cousin Takashi Morinozuka, also known as Mori. They wanted to be present for the questioning. If I were you, I would be very cooperative, Hunny is dating Haruhi."

As Kyoya finished his statement, the door opened and in walked the two cousins. They had heard everything and yet the man they were looking down at continued to try to defend his cousin. It was one thing to defend family, but when you are presented with evidence such as what had been given tonight, it bordered on crazy.

Hunny stepped forward and stopped when he was only a foot from the man. Everyone noticed that he was in striking distance of Daisuke. "It is honorable to defend family, but you are taking it too far when they are trying to make you take the blame. You also take it too far when you have evidence of his wrong doings and yet you persist on taking his side. Now you will answer my questions," Hunny glared.

"Y-Yes sir," Daisuke stammered. He was more afraid of Hunny than he was of Kyoya. His mind was turning with the information he just received. He thought his involvement in this mess was over with when he delivered the letter, how wrong he had been.

"Why do you defend him?"

"He is my cousin and he was always there for me."

"He has been using and manipulating you causing you to risk your career and your life for him. Where is he staying?"

"I don't know. I offered to put him up in a hotel somewhere, but he said he already had a place to stay and would not tell me where."

"When did you drop off the letter?"

"This afternoon, I waited until her father left and then put it through the mail slot."

"As you can see from the letter, that if I had not figured out who you were, we would have known who delivered the letter because your cousin told us," Hunny growled. When he saw the shocked expression written on the other man's face, he decided to explain. "I was reviewing officer files for additional training. You were in the list and when I matched up your mother's maiden name, I found information we did not have before. That is how I found out that you had visited him. I also knew that you were given something by him and now I know it was this letter."

Daisuke looked down at the table again. His cousin had given everyone his name. He would have been blamed for the letter and anything that happened to Haruhi until Yasu was caught. He jeopardized his career for a man that had given him up to the wolves so easily. Did Yasu not care about what happened? The pictures he had seen, if they were real then Yasu lied. Did his cousin lie? Were there other things that were lies? Yasu had been so convincing in prison, he even cried. Looking up at the men in the room, he shook his head. Speaking softly, he said, "He cares about me and Haruhi. He even cried because he was hurting so much."

"If I needed to convince someone enough, I could make myself cry. I am a pro at it and used to turn on the water works all of the time when I was younger to get what I wanted," Hunny said. It was a trick that had gotten him a lot of cake and sweets in high school and it had even worked in college.

Daisuke looked up at the blonde when he confessed he could fake his tears. His cousin wouldn't do that, would he? People didn't fake tears.

Hunny looked down at the man sitting there. He felt sorry for him. Daisuke's world as he knew it had just been turned upside down and he had to face a new reality. Yasu had manipulated and controlled him to the point that the man did not know what was right and wrong any longer. Hunny turned on the tears to prove that it could be faked very easily. Looking at the man he whined, "Daisuke look at me. I am just trying to show you the truth about everything. I don't want to hurt you." Sniffling and rubbing his eyes, Hunny's act was very convincing.

Daisuke looked on at the crying man and instantly felt guilty. He was crying and he wanted to make him stop. It was very uncomfortable for him to witness.

"You can stop now Hunny. I think he gets the point," Kyoya said smirking. It had been a while since he had seen Hunny cry at the drop of a hat, but apparently the former host had not lost his touch.

"Ok Kyo-Chan," Hunny said as he instantly stopped crying.

Watching as Hunny went from crying to nothing in less than a minute, Daisuke knew that it was possible that Yasu had duped him, but he was family. Weren't you supposed to support family? He looked up at Kyoya, "I don't know what is right any more. He is or was one of my closest friends, but these pictures tell me a different story. That is not that man I know. You have to understand that."

"I do understand that very well, but you have to understand that I will protect my friends and I could care less what happens to you or him if it means Haruhi stays safe. I will not promise you things and you need to know where I am coming from. Haruhi is one of my oldest and closest friends from high school, and I will make sure that no harm comes to her," Kyoya said bluntly.

"Kyo-Chan is right. Haru-Chan is one of our best friends and she is the woman I love, and anyone that tries to hurt her will find himself hurting in the end. I protect what is mine. Are you prepared to be a martyr and sacrifice for him?"

Daisuke widened his eyes and slowly shook his head, "No."

"Good," Mori said for the first time since entering the room.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Hunny glowered.

"I will give you whatever information you need, but I don't know much. He wouldn't give me his address and I don't have a way to reach him. He is supposed to contact me if and when he needs something."

"Good then, let's get started. The more information we have the less chance he will have of trying to get around us," Kyoya said pulling out his trusty black notepad from under the employment file and opening it up in order to start writing.

"Apparently the shadow king still has his black notebook eh Takashi?," Hunny muttered as he looked up to his taller cousin and saw Mori nod.

"S-S-Shadow king?" Daisuke asked horrified.

"My nickname from high school. I believe that they still call me that," Kyoya leered knowing that he was causing Daisuke more anxiety.

Hunny knew what he was doing when he said what he did about Kyoya. He wanted Daisuke to understand who he was really dealing with. Yasu had nothing on Kyoya and the rest of the hosts, and it wasn't just because they had money and Yasu did not, "Let's get started then."

"What is going to happen to me?" Daisuke asked suddenly.

"Depending on your information, I will decide if you will be thrown in prison or if you will be allowed to walk out of her a free man with everything still attached," threatened Kyoya.

Gulping, Daisuke nodded and then said, "Ask anything you want. I will give you anything you need."


	27. Soundly Beaten

**A/N: WOW you guys are truly amazing! This story has been nominated for the Ouran High School Host Club Awards of 2012. Thank you! If you would like to see this story win, please vote by sending a PM to rephiamluvers123 saying that you want to vote for Another Chance or you can go to this post and vote in the review sectio dot fan fiction dot net / s/8979492/1/Ouran-High-School-Host-Club-Best-Fanfiction-of-2012. THANK YOU AGAIN AND PLEASE VOTE.**

**As for the story… Daisuke has decided to answer questions and it seems as if he might be questioning his favorite cousin. We will see if he really does or if the lies are so ingrained in him that he still believes Yasu. I want to say thank you to all of the reviews! Love them all. Here is the next chapter, let me know what you think if you get a chance. **

Chapter 27 – Soundly Beaten

"Hey Haruhi, don't worry. I am sure whatever Haninozuka-san had to do tonight, he will be fine," Bethany said with her hand on Haruhi's shoulder. She was trying to encourage her new friend to join them for dinner instead of staring out of the window.

Haruhi looked behind her and found Bethany. She looked around the room and noticed that no one else was present, "Where is everyone?"

Bethany giggled, "Yasuchika and Satoshi went into the dining room a couple of minutes ago to eat. I have been trying to get your attention so that you could come eat with us."

"Sorry, today has just been a bad day and I guess my mind is elsewhere. Why do you call Mitsukuni Haninozuka-san or –Sama? You are going to be family and he counts you as a friend," Haruhi sighed.

"I know how that can be, but let's go get a bite of food before those two eat it all. As for Haninozuka-san, it is because he is my boss and it feels weird to call him by his first name," Bethany said softly. She could tell that Haruhi had a lot on her mind and knew exactly what was going on thanks to her fiancé. She and Satoshi had been at the Morinozuka estate when he received a call from Hunny asking him to go over to Chika's house to meet Haruhi. Hunny dropped her off and was gone before anyone had a chance to say anything to him. That was not normal, but right now their priority was the woman staring out the window and not the absentee boyfriend of the woman. Grabbing her hand, she pulled Haruhi towards the dining room.

Haruhi laughed at the brazenness of her friend, "I can see how it would feel kind of awkward. I actually never called him by his name until recently. I always called him Hunny in school. Ok, let's go eat. If they have eaten all of the food, does that mean we get to hit Satoshi over the head with his shinai like he does to Chika?"

"Well, I don't know about that. He hasn't done that since I have known them, but I will let you," Bethany said as she sent a wink her friend's way.

"You are kidding. Satoshi has stopped hitting. Miracles do exist," Haruhi joked as they walked into the dining room and found that the men had yet to start eating choosing instead to wait on the girls.

"What did I do?" Satoshi asked when the girls had walked in. He had heard his name mentioned and wanted to know what was being said.

"Haruhi was just giving me some interesting information about you," Bethany said sweetly to her intended and sat down next to him.

This didn't sound good. It may have been a couple of years since Haruhi had been around, but she had been there for years before she disappeared and probably knew things most people didn't. Eyeing his fiancé warily, he said, "What did she tell you?"

"Is it true that you used to hit Yasuchika?" Bethany asked with a smile.

"Well yah, but he deserved every single one of those hits and now that he is better behaved, he doesn't need so many. However, every once in a while I have to whack him again," Satoshi said simply. He believed he was right, besides it was common knowledge.

"Satoshi Morinozuka!" Bethany yelled.

"What?" Satoshi said confused.

Haruhi started to laugh and Chika was chuckling. Both were thinking that the youngest Morinozuka was busted.

"So you just hit your own cousin and best friend just because?" Bethany sputtered.

"Only when he deserved it, like when he was rude or mean. It helped to develop his character and it was my job to make sure that he was a gentleman and not a brat," Satoshi defended himself.

"Your job?" Bethany asked.

"Well more like my duty as a Morinozuka," Satoshi explained.

"And he took his duty very seriously if I remember correctly," Haruhi laughed.

Bethany looked from Haruhi to Chika to Satoshi and then with narrowed eyes asked, "How many times did you hit him?"

Satoshi shrugged, "Only a few times."

"A day," Chika muttered.

"With his shinai," Haruhi giggled.

"What? Wait let me get this straight… You would hit Yasuchika for character development with your shinai a few times a day?" Bethany asked carefully.

"Well, yah. It is the duty of the Morinozuka to serve the Haninozuka, and therefore it was my duty to make sure that he wasn't a holy terror. So I would hit him. Taka and Mitsukuni knew and so did our parents. Why?" Satoshi asked. He really didn't understand why this was such a big deal.

"Didn't your parents try to get you to stop or decrease at one point in time?" Haruhi asked.

"Yah and I did until he started to act like an ass to his brother again. You should have a healthy respect for your older brother," Satoshi said simply, "Can we eat now? Yasuchika and I are starving!"

"Fine whatever. I can't believe that you would hit your cousin," Bethany mumbled to herself.

Haruhi shook her head and took pity on her as the two men in the room started to eat, "The Morinozuka's take their duty to the Haninozuka very seriously, even when it was no longer needed because the families had merged. Satoshi always felt like it was his duty to make sure Chika was less willful and firmly believed in spare the rod spoil the Chika. Chika had a short fuse back then and I think Satoshi believed the only way to get through to him was to beat it into him. He never did serious damage and Chika would give as good as he got a lot of the times." Haruhi was laughing as she tried to explain everything to Bethany.

Bethany turned to Satoshi and said, "If you ever do that to our children, I will beat you with your shinai."

The table erupted into laughter and Satoshi leaned over to give her a very wet kiss on the cheek, "I won't ever have to do anything to our kids. They are going to be perfect like Taka and me."

Bethany snorted her disbelief as she used her napkin to wipe her cheek. What was it about Japanese men and their confidence level? She started to laugh and soon enough joined in the meal with everyone else.

After dinner the four friends decided to play a game together and to make everything interesting, they decided that it would be boys against girls and Pictionary was the game selected. As they were setting up Haruhi turned to Chika and said, "Why aren't you out with your girlfriend tonight?"

"She had plans with her family and my family needed me," Chika said simply.

"You could have gone out with her if you wanted to. I am sure I could have been entertained by Satoshi and Bethany."

Chika turned his gaze onto Haruhi and studied her for a moment, "No, like I said she had plans and if she didn't, my family needed me."

"I am not exactly family."

"Yes, you are. You are dating my alien brother and you are friends with those freaks in the host club. You are family and you have always been a good friend."

Haruhi blushed at his bluntness, "Thank you."

The set up was completed soon afterwards and the game started. The problem with the guys was they knew everything about martial arts and zero about drawing. Oh they tried, but neither could quite get it right. The girls on the other hand seemed to be able to draw in just a few strokes what they wanted to convey. Chika was beginning to wonder if they had some sort of psychic connection. Not only did the boys lose, but they were annihilated. Satoshi and Chika decided a new game was in order after their loss and so the night continued, the men choosing a game and all except for Jenga, they lost.

Back at the Black Onion Squad headquarters, the three former hosts were meeting in a conference room after their interrogation of Daisuke. Hunny only lost it once and hit the man when he said that maybe his cousin was right and Haruhi had led Yasu on and then changed her mind. Hunny could not contain his anger at that one statement and let his fist fly. Mori had been quick and pulled his cousin away from the prisoner before more damage could be done.

"I do believe him when he says he does not know where Yasu is, but I don't think he will tell us if he finds out anything," Hunny sneered. He believed that Daisuke could not be trusted and needed to be watched. It was obvious that he still held sympathies for his cousin, which amazed him since it was his cousin that threw him to the wolves in the letter to Haruhi. He knew all too well how close cousins could be, but Mori had never turned his back on Hunny and was there for him whenever he was needed. They were best friends, but Yasu did nothing but manipulate Daisuke and Daisuke still believed his cousin loved him. There was no other word for it, Daisuke was brainwashed.

"I agree Hunny and that is why when I release him, I will have a tail put on him. He will go nowhere without me knowing where he is at all times of day and night. I have also called Kasanoda to ask him to keep an eye out for Yasu and Daisuke, since he has eyes and ears we do not have," Kyoya explained.

"So you are just going to let him go? What if he tries to help Yasu?" Hunny yelled frustrated.

"Mitsukuni, she has bodyguards and officers watching her," Mori said calmly. He could understand why Hunny was so upset. In truth, he was too, but he was keeping his temper under control. It was a good thing Hunny had hit Daisuke first because Mori was ready to hit him too.

"And one of those officers could already be traced back to Yasu. What if there are more?" Hunny asked.

"I am having my team run a full security check as we speak, and this time they will cross reference with Yasu Sato and Daisuke Sasaki. Nothing will slip through the cracks this time. Although usually I don't have to worry about this, everything is being re-run and will be checked every six months going forward," Kyoya said slamming his fist on the table. He was still mad that something so important was missed. When officers were hired an extensive background check was done and again for major promotions, but if an officer stayed at the same level, only a periodic check was done. It was time for a change because this was not going to happen again. "I would suggest that until I have everything completed, Haruhi needs to stay with you. I have already called Ranka and he will be staying at a hotel that I have arranged for him. I should have everything completed by tomorrow morning."

Hunny took a deep breath to calm down, "I do not blame you and I know Haru-Chan would not blame you either. Starting tonight, we will be at my family home. I will make arrangements for Ranka to stay there also. It is one of the safest places they can be."

"It sounds like a good plan, but you are forgetting Haruhi. You know how she can be. She may not like you telling her where she is going to stay," Kyoya said raising an eyebrow at the older man.

Sighing, Hunny said, "I know you are right. I just want to protect her. I will explain the situation to her and let her decide. I only hope that she chooses the safety of my family."

"Me too," Mori said softly. Hunny was right when he said that the Haninozuka estate was one of the safest. They had their own guards and every one of them was a master at martial arts, although none as skilled as his cousin. They would also protect the family and anyone that was considered family with their lives.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hunny asked Kyoya.

"We let him go in the morning. I want all checks run before Daisuke is free. I will not release him from his position just yet because it may come in useful later on to set a trap for Yasu. Once he has been released, a tail will be kept on him at all times and we will know when Yasu contacts him. I am also having taps put in and we will record everything. This should help us to gather the information we need in order to put Yasu away for good," Kyoya explained.

"Fine, let's just make sure that Haru-Chan is safe in all of this," Hunny said fisting his hands again.

"I agree Hunny. Don't worry. I have no intention of letting anything happen to her. She is too good of a friend and we just got her back," Kyoya said in a rare moment of revealing his feelings.

"If we are done here, let's go then. I need to get back to Haru-Chan before she decides to convince Chika-Chan or Sato-Chan to take her home for the night," Hunny declared as he turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

Mori and Kyoya looked at the shorter man and followed him out of the room. They knew he was too close to this and if allowed, he would fight Yasu making sure that nothing happened to Haruhi. The question was, if and when it came down to that, would they stop him? They weren't sure that they would. They joined Hunny in the limo and together, the three friends drove off towards the Haninozuka home.


	28. We Have A New Houseguest

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Chinese New Year! The Valentine's Day story is up. Kyoya won the poll, so the story is a Kyoya/Haruhi pairing. Go and check it out. The title is Mission: V-Day Accept or Reject. I hope you enjoy it. Kyoya and Haruhi like each other and the other hosts decide to play match maker. Here is the next chapter for Another Chance. Looks like Daisuke is going to be tailed and Hunny got one shot in. Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 29 – We Have A New Houseguest

The limo pulled up to the Haninozuka main house and Hunny flew out of the car before the driver could even exit the vehicle. He ran up to the house and quickly made his way into the living room where he found a huge mess. In the middle of the mess he found two disgruntled men and two laughing girls. A smile appearing on his face, he squatted down next to Haruhi and found out quickly that was a big mistake.

Haruhi had not realized that Hunny had made it home, so when someone suddenly appeared on the floor next to her, she jumped. Unfortunately she jumped in the direction of the new person and hit his chin. Rubbing her head, she looked down at the body that was now sprawled out on the floor and saw her boyfriend. "Mitsukuni! I am so sorry!" She said as she helped him into a sitting position.

Hunny was rubbing his chin where she had knocked him and the thought popped into his head that Haruhi had a hard head both figuratively and in reality. He looked up and gave her a reassuring smile. He could see the worry in her eyes that she had hurt him or something. Him, the martial arts master of Japan hurt but a little head to the chin? That was ludicrous. "I am fine Haru-Chan," he said as he leaned forward and gave her head a small kiss. He could see a red mark where her head had made contact with his chin.

Haruhi studied him for a moment. She knew that he had something to take care of tonight and that is why she was here instead of at home. Although he was laughing and seemed at ease, there was something in his eyes that said not everything was as it seemed. She was about to ask what happened when her cell phone started to ring, "Hello?"

"My daughter! Have you missed your daddy?" Tamaki gushed.

Haruhi groaned and pulled the phone away from her ear. _"Today's lesson is always check the caller id before you answer," _Haruhi thought to herself. Of course Tamaki had been so loud that everyone in the room knew who was on the line.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Hunny whispered.

Haruhi seriously considered it for a moment and then shook her head. She needed to deal with Tamaki on her own. The past was the past and as long as he followed the rules, they could be friends. She couldn't let what happened then affect her now just because it brought back memories of Yasu. Clearing her throat she said, "You are not my father and I can honestly say that I have been too busy to think or miss you. What do you want?"

"Blunt as ever," mumbled Kyoya from his place at the entrance of the living room. He and Mori had slowly made their way into the house after Hunny had taken off. They were not witnesses to the head butt, but were there for the after affects and quietly laughed to themselves.

"But Haruhi daughters are supposed to miss their daddies!" Tamaki cried.

"I don't even miss my father when he is at work for a few hours. Why should I miss you?" Haruhi asked.

A collective quiet laugh could be heard throughout the room. No one wanted Tamaki to know that other people were present or to disrupt the conversation. Although they could really only hear one side of the conversation, well unless you were close to Haruhi such as Hunny and Bethany were, they could only imagine the response to Tamaki. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Bethany, were well aware of how he acted around the former female host and could easily predict his reactions to most things she said.

"Haruhi! Now listen here young lady. You are not acting like a normal girl and you need to change your attitude. I am sure that Ranka would agree…" Tamaki stated.

"Don't bring my father into this. He loves me the way I am. In fact, I think most people are ok with how I act. I am a girl and I act like I am supposed to. That hasn't changed since high school so why should it change now?" Haruhi asked bluntly. She heard nothing but sputtering from the other side of the line and laughing from around the room. Glaring the occupants of the room quiet, she continued, "So what did you want Tamaki?"

"I, I wanted to see if you would like to join me for dinner tomorrow night," Tamaki said quietly. He was still a little off kilter from her last blast of honesty. She was the only one that could ever seem to really throw him off of his game.

"Hold on. I need to see if Mitsukuni is available," Haruhi said.

"Oh yah, I forgot about that. He of course is more than welcome to join us," Tamaki forced out. He still wanted alone time with Haruhi, but he would take what he could get right now.

"Of course he is," Haruhi rolled her eyes and muted the phone for a second. "Mitsukuni, Tamaki wants to know if we can go to dinner tomorrow."

"You mean he wants you to go to dinner and I get to tag along?" Hunny said laughing.

Haruhi smiled, "Pretty much."

"I can't tomorrow night because I have a class," Hunny said with a slight frown. He looked around the room. These were all of the men he trusted with Haruhi, "Can one of you go with her tomorrow night?" Apparently a lot of people were busy tomorrow night because everyone was shaking their heads, at least until he got to Satoshi and Chika, "Can you two go with her?"

"I can go, but my girlfriend will have to come with us. We have a dinner date tomorrow," Chika said looking at his older brother.

"I can go also. Bethany has to work tomorrow, so I am pretty much free. I have some things to do during the day, but can be available for tomorrow night," Satoshi said.

"Chika, I don't want Tamaki to think of anything as a double date and you need time with your girlfriend. Sato-Chan, can you go to dinner with them tomorrow night?" Hunny watched Chika nod his head in agreement.

"Not a problem cuz! I will make sure he keeps his hands away from your girl," Satoshi said winking at Haruhi.

"Thanks Sato-Chan," Hunny said laughing again.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at Satoshi and unmuted the phone, "Ok Tamaki, I can go to dinner tomorrow night, but Mitsukuni is busy so Satoshi is coming with us."

"Satoshi Morinozuka?"

"Yes, the one and only. He will be coming to dinner with us tomorrow night."

Tamaki sighed. He really didn't have a choice in the matter, but he thought it had to be Kyoya or Mori if Hunny couldn't attend. "I thought if Hunny couldn't come, it had to be Mori or Kyoya that came in his stead," Tamaki inquired.

"Normally it would, but Mori and Kyoya are busy tomorrow night. So Mitsukuni asked if Chika or Satoshi could make it instead. Chika already has a date with his girlfriend, so Satoshi will be coming."

"Why do you trust Chika and Satoshi more than you trust me or the twins?"

"I have my reasons and if you think really hard, you actually know why. I would prefer one of the others, but they are not available. You have a choice, will it be dinner tomorrow with Satoshi and me or will it be rescheduled?"

"Dinner tomorrow will be wonderful. Don't worry daddy will pick the perfect restaurant and make sure that you get everything your heart desires," Tamaki exclaimed turning back on his daddy persona.

Haruhi groaned and shook her head. She didn't think he would ever break that habit, "Fine then, call or text me with the information tomorrow. I have to go now. Bye Tamaki."

"Does he have a problem with the arrangements?" Hunny asked when she ended the call.

"He will get over it. I don't think he really understands why things are like this. Maybe I should remind him," Haruhi said thinking out loud.

"Maybe you should," Hunny said simply. Tamaki would continue like he was until he could understand why things had to be the way that they are. He thought about it for a second and shook his head, _"No, when Tama-Chan gets something stuck in his head and he wants something, nothing seems to stop him from going after it no matter what. So even telling him what the problem is, there is still a big chance that he will not stop."_

"Yah, I think I will tell him tomorrow," Haruhi said after she thought about it for another second.

"Satoshi, I am entrusting you with her tomorrow. She will also have her body guard with her tomorrow, but she is your responsibility," Hunny said seriously.

"I know Mitsukuni," Satoshi responded. The younger man could see the fear and worry in his cousin's eyes. He had never seen Hunny show such emotion before. Yes, he knew how to manipulate and cry at a moment's notice, but this was different. This was raw and was only for the girl sitting next to him. He would do what he could to keep Haruhi safe. She was important to the family.

"We will be fine Mitsukuni," Haruhi declared rolling her eyes. She believed he was too worried about Tamaki. She had her reasons to not wanting to be alone with the former king of the host club, but she knew that if someone else was there, Tamaki would back off. She was sure of it. Remembering that Hunny had rushed off earlier, she asked, "What happened tonight?"

"Nothing Haru-Chan," Hunny said quietly. He was still a little out of sorts from the meeting earlier and didn't want Haruhi to freak out about what they found.

"Mitsukuni, she has to know," Mori said from his place on the couch behind them.

"What do I have to know?" Haruhi asked.

"Satoshi, take Bethany home," Mori ordered his little brother. This was going to be a discussion that was probably best left to as few people as possible.

"Ok Taka. Let's go Bethany. I will take you home," Satoshi said getting up and walking over to his fiancé to help her off of the floor.

Bethany knew some of the things that were happening, but she wasn't sure what was going on now. She just knew that for some reason Mori wanted she and Satoshi to not be present during the discussion. She wondered if Satoshi would be told later since he was the one that would be on Tamaki guard duty tomorrow. "I will talk to you later Haruhi. Have fun with Satoshi tomorrow, but not too much fun," Bethany joked with her friend. Haruhi laughed and the two girls hugged each other before Bethany left with Satoshi.

"Satoshi needs to leave, but Chika can stay?" Haruhi inquired moving to one of the couches after the couple had left.

Hunny sat down next to her and took her hand in his needing the contact, "It was Bethany that doesn't need to know some of the things that we need to tell you." He was resigned to telling her. Mori was right, she needed to know, but that didn't mean he liked telling her. "Chika, you can stay or go, the choice is yours."

Chika narrowed his eyes on his brother. He knew that something serious was happening tonight and he wanted to know everything, "I will stay."

Hunny nodded his head in acknowledgement and turned back to Haruhi. Clearing his throat, he said, "I was reviewing the files that Kyo-Chan gave me on his officers that were being considered for special training and came across a Daisuke Sasaki. He is the first cousin to Yasu." He looked up to gauge Haruhi's reaction. She was looking at him with a blank face, but he could see the wheels turning and he continued, "The connection between the two had not been caught before and I found it as I was reviewing the files. He was assigned to watch your apartment."

Haruhi's eyes grew at this last bit of information. If he had been assigned to watch her house, it meant that Yasu had direct access to her. She looked from Hunny to Kyoya and back again. How had this happened? "So what happened? How did he get by without being caught?" Haruhi asked with a strangled voice.

"That is my fault. We always do extensive background checks when someone applies to become an officer and when they are brought on board, but after that, we only do checks periodically and never as in depth as what is done in the beginning. When I assigned officers to watch your locations, I just gave the order. I did not do any checks to see if there would be a problem. If Hunny had not found it, we would have found it sooner rather than later, but it could have led to more problems," Kyoya said simply.

Haruhi was shocked. Was the Shadow King of Ouran actually admitting to a mistake? "What do you mean sooner?"

"Haru-Chan, as soon as I found the connection, I called Kyo-Chan. That is why I brought you here. I couldn't be sure that your apartment was going to be safe. The officers brought Daisuke in and did a sweep of your house. Although it appears fine, there was a letter from Yasu left for you. Daisuke had put it through your mail slot after your father left for work. Yasu's letter states the person he gave the letter to for delivery. So even if I had not found the connection, the letter would have told us who the accomplice was," Hunny explained.

Haruhi's grip tightened on Hunny's and she looked down at their joined appendages. Nodding, she said, "What did the letter say?"

Hunny looked around the room. He didn't want to tell her all of this. He could see the fear and worry in her eyes before she looked down and it tore at his heart. Mori and Kyoya both nodded at him to continue. He pulled out the letter and handed it to her so that she could read it herself. She didn't cry out or yell or anything else. She read the letter and folded it up before handing it back to him. Then she grabbed his hand again and asked him if there was anything else. He took a deep breath and said, "Daisuke is not sure that his cousin is guilty, but I think that he is starting to question him. He stated that the letter did not say anything that could possibly be considered a threat to you, which unless you know everything he did to you, is true. However, it is a threat. I might have hit Daisuke because he was being an idiot in my eyes."

Haruhi's head snapped up, "Might have hit him?"

"He hit him square in the jaw," Kyoya smirked.

"He deserved it!" Hunny defended.

Haruhi brought one of her hands up to Hunny's face and cupped his cheek, "Thank you."

Hunny looked at her in the eyes and said, "I would do anything to make sure no harm came to you."

"I know," she responded. She looked around the room and then said, "So what happens now?"

"I am running checks on all officers and body guards in my employment now. Once they are completed and there are no more conflicts, we will release Daisuke. We will keep a tail on him and I will know everything he does at any time of the day and night. We have also tapped his phones and his house," Kyoya said simply.

"Don't worry Haru-Chan, he will not get near you and will not be assigned to watch you again," Hunny said bringing one arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side.

"He is right," Mori affirmed.

"Yes, that is true. Although I will be keeping him as an officer for the time being, I believe that it will be beneficial in order to feed him information later in case we need to set a trap for Yasu," Kyoya explained.

"Ok," Haruhi said softly. Was that her voice that sounded so meek? She could understand why they were doing what they were doing, but she was still scared.

"For the time being and to make sure that there are not any repercussions from allowing Yasu the access we have, you will be staying here. Your father will be staying in a hotel tonight and will be moved here tomorrow," Hunny stated.

"Ok," she agreed. She honestly did not want to go back to her house right now and therefore was not going to argue with their plan.

"No one will touch you here Haruhi," said Chika.

"Agreed Chika-Chan. I will also be moving back here while you are here. While we were interviewing Daisuke, Kyo-Chan had a maid pack your clothes and we brought them with us. So that is one less thing for you to worry about. I am not sure how long you will be here, but I don't want you to worry about that. Okay?" Hunny explained.

Haruhi nodded her head and said, "Ok. Thank you for letting me stay here. Will your parents be ok with me staying here with my father?"

"I called them on the way over. My mother instructed the servants to get your room ready and they know that you are a guest indefinitely. Your father is also welcome."

She attempted a small smile for her boyfriend, but it was hard and she knew that it was more of a grimace than a smile. She looked down once again at their joined hands, "Thank you. I really do appreciate all of this."

"Hey look at me," Hunny said and waited until Haruhi looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes that had yet to fall and knew that they could start flowing at any time, "I love you and I will do anything for you. If opening my family's home to you and your father is what it takes, I will do it a hundred more times. You are what is important to me."

A real smile appeared on Haruhi's face. It was small, but it was there, "Ok and thank you." She leaned forward and gave him a small kiss, feeling like she was one of the luckiest people in the world right now. She also knew that she would not be able to make it through this ordeal without him and their friends.

Hunny kissed her back and when they broke the kiss, he said, "Until the background checks are done, can you skip school and your internship? It should only be for a day." They had discussed it in the car. The checks should be done tomorrow morning, but just in case the security team needed extra time, they thought it best that she took the day off tomorrow.

Haruhi looked around the room and all four men were nodding, and she knew that tomorrow would be spent settling into her new room versus leaving to go to school or her internship. Sighing she said, "I guess that would be best if I did stay here until we knew if there were more threats. Dinner is still ok though?"

"Dinner is fine. The checks should be done by then and you still have Satoshi and your bodyguards," Kyoya explained.

"Ok, I will stay here tomorrow then as long as you can get the notes I need tomorrow and you call my internship. I have a feeling if I call, they will fire me. If you call… well they think you walk on water," Haruhi smirked at Kyoya.

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow, but on the inside he was laughing, _"Still the same Haruhi."_ Pulling out his phone, he made the call he needed to for the internship. He would request her missed class lectures the next day. Putting his phone away, he looked towards her, "Done."

Smiling, Haruhi said, "Thank you Kyoya."

"Now that we have all of that settled, I will be going home. Mori are you staying here or can I give you are ride home?" Kyoya asked standing up.

Mori looked over towards Hunny and Haruhi and knew they would be fine without him. He had some things to take care of tonight anyway and said, "Home." Standing up himself, he said his good nights to the others in the room and walked out after Kyoya. He had a feeling the next few days were going to be loud and interesting.

Chika left the room after Kyoya and Mori walked out in order to give the love birds some alone time. He didn't like what he heard tonight, but at least tonight it had a good ending. Another mistake like that could lead to trouble. He was sure Kyoya was now double and triple checking everything himself to make sure nothing happened like this again.

After everyone left, Haruhi turned to Hunny, "I am really glad you caught the connection."

Hunny brought her back into the fold of his arms and said, "Me too Haru-Chan. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you."

Haruhi didn't know what to say to that. She knew Hunny's feelings for her and sometimes they overwhelmed her. She never felt scared or like she wanted to run from the feelings, but she also knew that she wasn't there yet. She really liked him and cared about him and could see herself falling in love with him eventually, but she wasn't there yet. Instead of speaking, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. She was soon lulled to sleep.

This was the position that Amaya Haninozuka found the young couple. Hunny was rubbing the back of his girlfriend and Haruhi was sleeping on his chest. Amaya stood there for a minute silently watching her eldest son and the young woman that he was so in love with. She had known since high school that Hunny was in love with Haruhi, and thus she and her husband never tried to force an arranged marriage on him until Haruhi was out of his life. That had ended in disaster and the day she found out that Haruhi was back in his life, she knew that her son had once again found his soul mate. "Mitsukuni, her room is ready if you want to wake her up," Amaya said softly.

Hunny looked up at his mother and said, "I will carry her. She has had a long day and needs her rest." Hunny carefully stood up and picked up his sleeping girlfriend. He followed his mother to the guest room and noticed she put Haruhi next door to him. Grateful, he turned to his mother and said, "Thank you for all of this."

"Mitsukuni, she is important to you and therefore she is important to us," Amaya said smiling. She watched her son enter the guest room and quietly closed the door for him to give them some privacy. She had placed the girl next to Hunny's room because Mori had told her that Haruhi had nightmares and Hunny seemed to give her peace. She also knew that her son would not want to be too far away from the young girl.

Hunny placed Haruhi on the bed and sat down next to her staring at her, memorizing her features. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, brushing the hair off of her face like he had done so many times in the last week or so. "I love you Haruhi Fujioka," he whispered before he stood up to go to his own room to get ready for bed.


	29. Breakdown

**A/N: For those that did not know, the Valentine's Story went up and Kyoya won the poll. It is called Mission: V-Day Accept or Reject. Check it out if you haven't had a chance yet. The story is complete. As for Another Chance, some of you are saying that she reacted better than you thought she would after reading the letter, there is a reason for that and you will find out in this chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and for those that have reviewed… A huge thank you! Let's see what happens next, shall we? Review if you get the chance and as always, I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 29 – Breakdown

_"Did she read it? Is she scared yet? She will know what it means? I wonder what happened to my beloved cousin. I am sure Kyoya Ootori is handling him personally," _Yasu laughed to himself. He was too good to get caught, but he didn't mind throwing his cousin to the wolves. Daisuke was only collateral damage.

Yasu could barely stand it. He was forced to stay at home and he could not watch how his plan was playing out. It wasn't fair, but he would bide his time and eventually he would see the how he was turning the life of one Haruhi Fujioka upside down.

_Back at the Haninozuka Estate_

Haruhi started to whimper and slowly opened her eyes. Tears were pouring out and she tried to keep her crying as quiet as possible. She didn't want to wake anyone or bring attention to her. When she had read the letter, her first instinct was to run and hide, but she couldn't do that. Instead she put on her brave face and gave a strong front, feeling as far from strong as she could get. Yes, it was easier because Hunny was there beside her, holding her hand and lending her his strength, but she was sure someone would see through her mask.

Haruhi could remember in high school and college being terrified of storms. She used to get through them alone, but then the hosts had found out about her fear and they were there every time there was a storm. They had developed a system so that she would never have to face her fears alone any longer. When they parted ways, she was once again alone and had to relearn how to get through her fears by herself. It wasn't easy, but she had finally done it.

This situation reminded Haruhi so much of the storms she had to weather alone. She knew she could trust Hunny and her friends, but something inside her forced her to swallow her fear and push it way down deep inside her. It was instinct to put on her mask and hide her fears when they arose. Reading the letter, she felt bile rise up in her throat, but somehow she was able to keep it down and instead of running, forced herself to carry on the conversation about what happened.

Now that Haruhi was alone, she could allow the fear to take over and she felt the full force of the hurt, pain, and fear that Yasu wanted to instill in her. Tears were slipping down her face and soaking her pillow as she curled into a tighter ball. She was terrified of what might happen to her and her friends. Maybe it was best if she left. She would not be able to live with herself if something happened to any of her friends, and yes that did include Tamaki and the twins.

Haruhi told herself to get up and grab her bag so that she could leave, but she couldn't make her limbs move. She was in true panic mode and unable to control any of her actions right now. She may have appeared calm in front of her friends, but now was a different story. Crying her eyes out, she buried her face into her pillow to quiet the sobs that were getting increasingly louder. Suddenly she screamed as a hand touched her shoulder. She scrambled to the other side of the bed with one thought in her mind, Yasu.

"Haru-Chan, it's only me. It's Mitsukuni," Hunny said softly. He had seen fear encompass her before, but this was different. Normally he slept very heavily, but something weighed on him tonight and when he first heard the sobs, he thought he was hearing things. As the crying got louder and more muffled, he knew that Haruhi was either dreaming or finally reacting to everything that happened today. He was afraid that she would have a delayed reaction. He wasn't sure if she was just numb to everything earlier because it was just one more thing in the course of events today, or if something else prevented her from reacting to the news she received today. He only knew that he would do anything for her and he would be there for her when she finally broke down.

"Mitsukuni?" Haruhi asked dazed. She was still wrapped up in her panic and terror.

"Yes, Haruhi, it is me," Hunny said as he sat slowly on the bed. He didn't want to do anything that would freak her out more than what she already was. The last thing he wanted was for her panic to increase and right now she looked like she was more afraid than he has ever seen her. It was reminiscent of her reaction to thunderstorms, but this was multiplied by a million. It twisted his heart and he didn't know what else he could do but to talk to her quietly and hope that he could reach her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Haruhi cried. She couldn't control her tears and they were flowing freely.

"You didn't wake me up. I was already awake and worried about you," Hunny said softly.

"You can go back to bed now. I am fine," Haruhi sobbed. She was trying to control everything so that Hunny would leave knowing that he wouldn't budge until she was calmer, but her body was not cooperating.

"I am not going to leave you Haruhi. I am here for you," Hunny declared in a very serious voice.

Haruhi looked into Hunny's eyes and she couldn't push him away any longer. Rushing over to him, she threw herself into his arms and continued to cry. She felt his arms tighten around her and she instantly felt a small sense of security.

Hunny closed his eyes, tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to cry for the woman in his arms. One arm was rubbing up and down her back and the other one was moving through her hair. Leaning down he rested his cheek against the top of her head after he kissed it. "I am here for you until you tell me to leave Haruhi. What happened?" He inquired. He knew it had to do with the day's events and the letter, but he was wondering if she would talk to him about it.

"I couldn't hold it in any longer. I'm scared," Haruhi cried into his shirt.

"I know baby. It will be alright though. You have a barrage of people there to protect you and you have all of us in your life again. Most importantly, I am here and I am not going to go anywhere. You are not alone in this," Hunny promised.

"I am just so afraid something will happen to one of you. I couldn't deal with that."

"It is alright to be scared. I would think something was wrong with you if you weren't scared, but we will not let you go through this alone. There is risk with anything that happens in life. What you have to decide is the risk worse than not taking a chance? You are worth any risk to have you in my life."

"Maybe I should go away so that nothing happens."

"Don't even think like that! If you go, I will just follow you and I have a feeling the others would tag along also. Well maybe not Kyo-Chan, but he would show up at some point in time."

"But Yasu has already found a way into the middle of everything!" Haruhi's cries were once again increasing.

"Haru-Chan, any one could have figured out that you were going to be guarded. So he found out our plans a little sooner than we would have liked, that does not mean that you are not protected. You are still protected. One of your body guards is Takashi's cousin. You can't get more guarded than having family watch your back. Leaving would only cause more problems. Now is the time to hold your ground and know that you have a support system that will be there through all of your good and bad times," Hunny explained. He felt her nod her agreement. He wrapped his arms around her a little more tightly and just held her until her cries subsided to hiccups. Looking down he noticed that she had fallen asleep once again. He adjusted his position so that he could lay her down in the bed and climbed in behind her. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed the back of her head and just laid there thinking about everything. He made himself a promise, Yasu Sato would pay for everything he did to Haruhi. He pulled Haruhi tighter against him and savored the feel of her in his arms until sleep consumed him.


	30. Dream Invasion

**A/N: I realized after I deleted the author's note and added the new chapter that it was messing up my regular reviewers. Sorry about that. Thank you everyone that did review or sent me a private message with your review. Going forward, we should be good to go and I have learned my lesson. XD LOL. Normally, I do a rotation of the stories I am working and this one would not be updated for a couple of more days, but I got the urge to write another chapter and instead of fighting it, I am giving into it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 30 – Dream Invasion

Haruhi woke up the next morning groggy and feeling drained. She felt a heavy weight around her waist and instantly knew the arm belonged to her boyfriend. Thinking back over the previous day and everything that happened the night before, she blushed. She knew that she shouldn't feel embarrassed about breaking down and Hunny coming in to comfort her, but she couldn't help it. She never wanted to breakdown in front of him and now he had seen her at her most vulnerable. Of course he had seen her in a similar fashion before, but that was beside the current point.

Haruhi sighed and looked out the window. It was still early and the sun had not yet risen. She thought about what Hunny said and he was right, she couldn't run from it. Hunny wouldn't let her and she had a feeling none of the others would either. She just wasn't sure she could face it all. Fear still had a grip on her, and she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that with the delivery of that letter something was going to happen and it would change her life forever.

A slight tightening of the arm around her waist and movement behind her alerted Haruhi that her sleeping partner was starting to wake up. Turning around to look at him, she watched as his eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times to focus. Hunny had not let go as he stretched his body, if anything he pulled her a bit closer and kissed her nose. Haruhi blushed and could keep a small smile off of her face, "I'm sorry about last night. You didn't have to stay."

"See that is where you are wrong Haru-Chan," Hunny whispered his voice not yet working this morning.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. She thought about everything. Once she was asleep, there was no reason for Hunny to stay with her. He had come and comforted her and once she was asleep, she didn't really need the comfort any longer. She wasn't complaining about the fact that he stayed, but she was starting to feel like she was started to depend on him too much.

Hunny rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead, "I mean that you were really upset and scared last night. I won't leave you when you are hurting like that. I won't let you be alone again." He pulled back a little to be able to look at her in the eye, "Besides, I like waking up with you in my arms."

Haruhi blushed a little more and ducked her head to fit under his chin, "Thank you." She felt like she owed him so much more than those two simple words, but couldn't seem to be able to say anything else.

They lay there for a few minutes before Hunny looked at the clock and groaned. It was too early to be up considering it was on 4:23 am. He hated waking up too early and through the years he still had not become a morning person, however waking up with Haruhi in his arms seemed to temper the beast inside. He smiled a little and said, "How about we get a couple more hours of sleep?" He was closing his eyes when he felt Haruhi nod and snuggle into his chest a little more. This felt right. She fit him perfectly and it made him think that maybe she was made just for him.

Succumbing to slumber once again, they both went into their dream worlds. Hunny dreamed of Haruhi and the future he craved with her. However for Haruhi, it was completely different and she wanted to escape.

Haruhi looked around her, she was in her apartment and it looked as if a hurricane hit it. Chairs and tables were turned over, and dishes were broken with glass scattered all over the floor. She screamed and ran for her father's room. He wasn't there, the room was empty. Not only empty, but completely barren. There wasn't anything in there, not even curtains on the windows. The closet door stood ajar and the only thing she could see was a bloody shoe. It was her father's. Screaming, she ran out of the room.

Haruhi ran into her room. It would be safe, it would protect her, but it didn't. Eight months ago it had served as her worst nightmare coming to life. She had fought and gotten away that night with only minor injuries. Tonight Yasu was standing by an open window. The curtains were billowing in the breeze. She screamed again and turned around to get out of there, but there was no door. It had disappeared. Crying, she punched and felt around for the missing door. This could not be happening to her. An evil laugh behind her alerted her that the predator was getting closer to her. She was frantic and ran to the closet.

Yasu slowly pursued his prey and just as he was about to grab her, she dodged his arms and ran across the room to the closet. She was trapped and there was no escape from him. He told her that she would never be able to get away from him. He laughed once more.

Haruhi ripped open the closet door and shrieked: her father and Hunny was lying there motionless staring up at her. Their eyes felt accusing and she couldn't turn away. Arms grabbed her from behind and she was reminded that she was not alone in the room. She fought and struggled, but she should not get free. She pushed and cried, but he didn't let her go. She was panicking and could not find a way to escape.

Suddenly she was being shaken and she closed her eyes so that she would not see Yasu again. The grip on her shoulder tightened and more shaking. Haruhi heard a voice in her ear and it sounded like Hunny's voice, but that could be right, he was in the closet. She tried to bat the hands away, but one of the hands that was on a shoulder grabbed both of them and would not let go. They held firm. The grip on her one shoulder tightened almost painfully and more shaking. More words and finally she opened her eyes and beside her on the bed in a strange room was Mitsukuni Haninozuka, "Mitsukuni?"

When Hunny saw that she was awake and not fighting any longer, he released her. Her movements and blood curdling screams had woken him up and put him on alert. She was dreaming and he couldn't seem to wake her up at first. When he finally reached her and she opened her eyes, he felt relief wash over him, "It's only me Haruhi. You were having a nightmare." He hugged her and started running his hand up and down her back to sooth her.

"It felt so real," Haruhi sobbed.

"What happened?" Hunny asked. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know, but he also knew that if she talked about it, it might help lessen the fear. His mother always got him to talk about his bad dreams when he was a kid with that explanation, and she had been right, it did help to talk about it.

Haruhi had no intention of telling Hunny about her dream, but as she cried and soaked his shirt once more, the words poured out of her and she was unable to stop them. She told him everything about the dream from the state of the apartment and finding her father's room with nothing but a bloody shoe, to going to her room, the door disappearing, and Yasu getting her. When she told him about what she found in her closet, she started to choke on her tears and it was hard to talk. She finally got the words out and her body was wracked with cries.

Hunny was chilled to the bone with her accounting of the dream she had just suffered. He had no words and if he did, he didn't know if he would be able to get them out of his mouth. Instead he did what he could physically to comfort her as he started to cry with her. His tears were silent though and Haruhi would probably never know that he cried for her and prayed he could protect her from ever feeling like that again.

When Haruhi calmed down a little bit and it seemed she had cried all of her tears out, Hunny pulled back and asked, "Do you want to go back to sleep?" He didn't figure she did, he knew he didn't, but he thought he would ask. He did know that regardless if they got up now or later, he was not ready to leave her side.

Haruhi didn't speak, but she shook her head. She couldn't sleep right now after that dream. She was done with closing her eyes for any lengthy period of time, at least for now.

"Ok, let's get up and have breakfast and then we will go to the dojo. I am not leaving you defenseless," Hunny said as he helped her stand. When she nodded her agreement, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her once again. "Will you be alright getting ready? I can get someone to help you."

In a small voice she said, "I can do it."

"I will be right next door. If you need anything, you come to my room. Ok?"

Haruhi nodded her agreement and moved towards the ensuite bathroom. She stopped when she was just a couple of steps from the door and turned around to look at Hunny, "I am not going to run, but I don't want to see you hurt."

"Haru-Chan, I won't tell you that nothing can hurt me because I am just human, but that dream will not happen. We will all be extra careful and make sure that not only you are safe, but that we stay safe as well," Hunny explained.

Haruhi nodded and once more turned to walk into the bathroom. She needed to wash away the remnants of that dream. Hunny was there and alive. Her father was not at the apartment last night and would be staying with her at the Haninozuka estate. Hunny was a martial arts king and could fight and win against a whole squadron of Kyoya's private guard. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down. Now was not the time to lose it. She just had to keep reminding herself that they had more on their side than Yasu had on his. Everything would be fine, just fine.


	31. Feelings

**A/N: When I originally started this story, I wasn't planning for it to be as long or in-depth as it has been. I honestly just wanted to write Hunny/Haru pairing that my readers would like. I am glad that you like it so much and have enjoyed this older version of the hosts. If they seem a little OOC, well they are a lot older and have gone through life. I know I am not the same person I was five years ago. :) I want to thank you for reading, reviewing, and following the story. I truly believe that I have the best readers out there. Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 31 – Feelings

"You did well today Haru-Chan!" Hunny smiled at his girlfriend as they walked from the dojo back to the house.

"Thank you Mitsukuni, but I think it has something to do with my teacher," Haruhi said finding her first real smile of the morning. They had been working hard in the dojo because Hunny wanted her to be able to defend herself just in case. She picked it up fairly quickly and had to admit that she had fun learning. She also enjoyed seeing this different side of Hunny and admittedly really liked it. When he was in martial arts mode, he was slightly different. He didn't have an ounce of the child-like quality that she found so endearing. He was serious, confident, and deadly. He was also a patient instructor and through his help, she was able to learn a lot in one session. She knew she had a long way to go, but with his help, she would get there.

Hunny turned his full smile on the woman walking beside him, "I relish teaching you."

Blushing, Haruhi wasn't sure what to say and was saved from having to respond when Chika came running out to of the house and towards them. She looked at the younger man and grew instantly worried. Had something happened?

Hunny had the same thoughts, "Catch your breath and tell us what is going on Chika-Chan." His little brother was huffing and looked like he had run a marathon.

"Kyoya has been trying to get in touch with you and I couldn't find you. Yasu has tried to call his cousin to find out if the letter was delivered," Chika rushed.

Haruhi and Hunny looked at each other and both muttered thanks before running into the house. Hunny immediately went to his room to find his cell phone and called Kyoya back. When the other line was answered, he said, "Kyo-Chan, what is this about Yasu?"

Kyoya had been expecting this call. He knew that Hunny and Haruhi would want to know if anything came up from the taps, and this morning something popped up. It was early this morning when Yasu called and Kyoya was notified immediately, "He tried to call Daisuke this morning at about 6:00am. Daisuke did not pick up and a message was left. He asked if he was able to drop off the letter to Haruhi and what she said."

"So he doesn't know that we intercepted the letter before Haru-Chan found it? Anything else?" Hunny asked.

"That is correct. He is still in the dark. Right now we just need to do what we have been doing and wait for him to make a move. He will mess up sooner or later," Kyoya answered.

Haruhi heard every word since Hunny had put the phone on speaker. She knew that everything they had on Yasu was circumstantial at best and they had nothing that could put him back in prison. Turning to look out the window and wrapping her arms around herself against the sudden chill she felt, Haruhi could only hope that they found something on him soon.

"Understood Kyo-Chan. Thank you for letting us know," Hunny said glancing at Haruhi. He knew that this was really hard for her and he didn't know what he could do to make it better except to be there for her. He wouldn't lie, he was really worried about her and how she was handling everything. Last night she had broken down and threatened to leave. Hanging up the phone, he pulled her into his arms and kissed the side of her head. He would not lose her now.

Chika had come back into the house after delivering the message and decided to find his brother to see if there were any new developments on the case. He found the couple standing in the middle of Hunny's room. Looking closely, he could tell that Hunny was trying to soothe the girl in his arms and instead of bothering them now; he closed the door silently to give them some privacy. "Take care of her big brother, because she is going to need it," Chika whispered to the door and walked away.

Amaya Haninozuka watched as her youngest son closed the door to Hunny's bedroom and smiled. It was the little things in life that she got such joy out of. Although they were in the midst of a minor crisis, her sons were acting like brothers and that made her happy. They had come a long way since Hunny was in high school. Both of them had grown up considerably, but now with Haruhi back in the picture, her sons appeared to be supporting each other even more. She would do what she could for Haruhi Fujioka for that reason. _"Thank you little one. You do not know what you have done for my boys. Mitsukuni, take care of her and cherish her," _she thought to herself as she walked down the hall.

Haruhi pulled away from Hunny and said, "I guess I am still a little on edge."

"It is ok Haru-Chan. You have a reason to be and I am here for you as well as my family. You are safe and we will catch him. I just don't know how long it will be before we do," Hunny spoke softly trying to reassure her.

"I know," she whispered and pulled herself out of his arms. She sat on his bed and looked up at him again, "Do you know what the plan for today is?"

Hunny sat down next to her, "I have a meeting with Kyo-Chan this afternoon. This morning and tonight I have to teach classes. I should be here for lunch though, unless you want to go out for lunch." He thought that taking her out on a lunch date may help her escape from her thoughts for a little bit.

"I would like that."

"Ok, I will come and pick you up at 11:00 and take you to lunch."

Haruhi turned her head and smiled at him, "Thank you."

Hunny leaned forward and gave her the briefest of kisses on her lips, "You're welcome."

"Anything else?"

"Well you have dinner with Sato-Chan and Tama-Chan tonight. If anything happens or you don't feel comfortable, tell Satoshi. He will get you out of there. If Tama-Chan tries to say anything, let me know."

"Ugh! I almost forgot about dinner tonight! Is it wrong of me that I want to skip it?" She asked throwing herself backwards on the bed in a huff.

Hunny couldn't help it, he laughed at the look on her face, "No, Haru-Chan and if you don't feel like going, don't go."

Haruhi paused for a second and thought about it, "No, I should go. Tamaki is still a friend and Satoshi will be there with me."

"Don't feel pressured to go, but if you do, remember you can leave whenever you want to. I will probably make it back before you do, so I will be waiting for you here. Ok?"

Turning her head to face him, she sat back up and laid her head on his shoulder, "I know."

"Now, Tama-Chan doesn't know everything that is going on. The twins don't either. We will need to brief them though because Yasu knows who we all are and they need to be aware that there could be a threat on them as well."

"Oh great more of Tamaki's over reacting! I can just picture it now. You know he will try to come here on a daily basis after that."

"He can try, but he won't make it."

"You think?"

"I don't think, I know," Hunny smirked like he knew something she didn't, "Tamaki will not be able to get onto the estate without prior invitation. We are on lockdown. The only people allowed in are family or people who have prior authorization/invitation. If we don't invite him, he will not be able to get in to see you."

Haruhi laughed. She could only imagine the scene Tamaki would cause with that one, "Yah, your front gate is going to have a field day with him. I think they might need a bonus in their checks."

"I think I might have to agree," Hunny said laughing as well. "Right now the only former hosts that are allowed here anytime are Kyoya, Takashi, and Satoshi. Takashi and Satoshi are family. Kyoya is in charge of your overall security. If Tamaki and the twins want in, they will have to be invited."

Wiping her eyes from laughing so much, Haruhi said, "Ok, now I kind of feel bad for them."

"Does that mean you want to put them on the list?" Hunny asked warily.

"No! Not at all because if I did that, I would be harassed daily and my sanity would be tossed out the window. Then again, if you want a different girlfriend, that might be the way to get rid of me."

"I think I am more inclined to keep you around right now," Hunny winked at her.

"I think I want to stick around, at least for now," Haruhi chuckled and returned his wink with one of her own. Leaning forward, she gave him an innocent kiss that soon turned into much more. They were stopped by knocking on Hunny's door and Haruhi gently pushed him away, "You better get that."

Mumbling under his breath about bad timing, he walked to the door and opened it, "What's up Chika-Chan?"

"The car is leaving in 30 minutes and I wasn't sure if you and Haruhi were watching the time," Chika said. He hated interrupting them since they had a lot talk about, but someone had to tell his brother that it was nearing departure time and his mother had elected him to do it. Reluctantly he followed his mother's orders and knocked on Hunny's door.

"Thanks Chika-Chan," Hunny said and closed the door again. When he turned around Haruhi was walking towards him blushing and smiling.

"I will let you get ready," Haruhi said softly before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Hunny nodded and watched as his door open and shut once more. He went to get ready for the day and wondered if Haruhi knew the power she had over him.

Haruhi walked over to her room and decided that she couldn't waste the day in her room moping about what was going on right now. The more she sat alone, the more she thought about it and the more fearful she became. She was honest with Hunny when she told him that it might be better for her to leave, but he had been right. Now was not the time to run away and she believed him when he told her that he would follow her. Haruhi knew that Hunny loved her, he had told her several times and it was apparent in his actions. She cherished that love and knew that she was starting to have some of those same feelings for him. Yes, she cared about him, she cared about all of her friends, but she couldn't picture herself kissing or spending the rest of her life with the others. Those thoughts and wants solely belonged to Mitsukuni Haninozuka. She knew she wasn't ready to admit it to him or anyone, she was just barely admitting it to herself, but she knew that her feelings were growing and were more than just caring at this point. Smiling at her thoughts, she moved to take another shower to wash the sweat from her morning workout away.

"I can't believe he didn't answer!" Yasu yelled to the room he was occupying. Surely his cousin had not cheated him out of his revenge. Daisuke would have done anything for him, Yasu was sure of that. So why had he heard nothing about the letter? His mind raced at what could have happened.

"If she is with those bastards again, she might be whoring herself out to them and not made it home. Daisuke might still be on patrol or he could have been taken in because of the letter," Yasu reasoned with himself. He craved to know what happened. It was like an addict trying to get a fix. Revenge on Haruhi had become a reason to live in his life and he would see it through. He wanted to know what happened so much, but he wasn't sure how to get information. Daisuke had provided him with a lot of knowledge, but where was his stupid cousin now. Yasu laughed, "He could be rotting in a prison cell now."

Yasu had no remorse or anything else for his cousin. He was just a person that was useful to his revenge scheme and it would stay like that. He hadn't needed family or anyone in a long time and he didn't need them now.

Looking at the clock, he decided he would try to call again this afternoon. Maybe a walk was in order right now to get some fresh air and calm his nerves. If the walk led him to Haruhi's neighborhood, then so be it. Grabbing his coat and baseball hat, he walked out the door with a spring in his step and a leer on his face.


	32. A Lunch Affair

**A/N: I want to say happy birthday to my lil sis and my Poppy (grandfather) today. This chapter is dedicated to both of them. Love you both! I have recently started getting into the Prince of Tennis anime and love it also. So I will soon start writing some fan fic for that too. Thank you to the awesome reviewers! They have been really positive and I am grateful for the support. OK the twins and Tamaki need to be told of the danger and we still have dinner to get through. This was a fun chapter to write because although I am not a Tamaki/Haruhi pairing fan, I love his reactions to everything. It is so over the top and provides comic relief. LOL. Enjoy!**

Chapter 32 – A Lunch Affair

"She wasn't home! How could she not be home? It is too early in the morning to be up and away from the house!" Yasu yelled to the empty room as he flung his baseball hat against the wall. His tantrum did not ease the anger or the violence he was feeling. Punching the wall, he continued his rant, "This is ridiculous! She should have been at home by now!"

Yasu took a couple of deep breaths and pulled his hand away from the hole he created. His knuckles were torn and bleeding, but he didn't feel the pain. Smiling, he licked them and started to laugh to himself. If anyone saw him right now, they would think that he was crazy, but he knew better. He was one of the sanest people on the planet. Sinking to his knees he thought about it for a second and started to laugh uncontrollably, "She found the letter and was too afraid to be home. She probably called one of her pimps in order to keep her safe. She just doesn't know that nothing will ever keep her safe from me. We are destined to be together and no one can negate fate."

As Haruhi was walking out of her room in order to say good bye to Hunny that morning, a chill crept up her spine. A feel of foreboding started to cling to her. Something was going to happen, she just didn't know when.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Haruhi walked out into the living room where Hunny was getting ready to take off. She walked up to him and gave him a smile and said, "Have a good day and I will see you at lunch Mitsukuni."

"Take it easy today and have fun tonight. Satoshi and your guards will be there in case Tama-Chan gets out of hand," Hunny said as he pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"I know," she said as she returned his embrace. Haruhi really wished that he could go with her tonight, but she knew it was not a possibility. Instead she gave him a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before releasing him, "I am sure he will behave."

Hunny rolled his eyes and grumbled, "He better."

Haruhi chuckled at her boyfriend's reaction to Tamaki. "If not, I have a couple of new moves I can use on him myself," she winked and watched as a smile lit up Hunny's face.

"You're right, you do. He might make a good practice dummy," Hunny joked laughing.

"If you two love birds are done talking about murdering that idiot, we have to go," Chika said from his place at the front door.

Hunny turned to his brother and then back to Haruhi giving her a small kiss, "I will see you later. If you need anything, find my mother or one of the servants. I will see you at lunch."

"Ok, see you then," Haruhi said as she watched Hunny walk towards the door and lightly swatted the back of his brother's head. She thought she heard something about a baka and ruining a moment, but she couldn't be sure and laughed at their interaction. She was getting ready to walk back to her room or the library when she heard her name called. She turned to face her person and saw Amaya Haninozuka. She immediately bowed to show her respect for the older woman.

"Stand up dear," Amaya said smiling. She watched as the younger woman stood up straight once again before she continued, "Have you already eaten?"

"Yes, Mitsukuni and I had something to eat earlier," Haruhi said softly and found herself smiling at the woman she had not seen in a couple of years. She hadn't changed a bit. Amaya Haninozuka was a beautiful smaller woman with honey blonde hair like her eldest son. Her brown eyes were expressive and could draw you in. A kind woman, she could also be a force to be reckoned with since she was also an expert in the Haninozuka fighting style; although dressed in the kimono she was currently wearing, you would not believe it.

"Would you like to have some tea with me?"

"Yes ma'am, I would like that very much."

"Excellent! Follow me then," Amaya beamed. As much as she was a fighter, she still got excited and loved the fact that Hunny was very much like her.

The two women walked into the tea room and sat down. As soon as they were comfortable, tea service was brought in and placed to the right of Amaya. The maid left them alone and Hunny's mother started to prepare the tea.

When the tea was poured and each woman had a cup, Amaya spoke up, "It has been a long time since I last saw you here."

"Yes, I am sorry for that," Haruhi said quietly. She had always felt comfortable with the matriarch and there had always been a kinship between them. When she was friends with the hosts before, Amaya Haninozuka was the one Haruhi knew she could turn to if there was a problem, and had missed her when she was no longer there.

"It wasn't your fault. Well maybe a little bit, but it was also those boys. They have no idea when to leave something alone. Sometimes you have to find out for yourself if something is wrong for you, and instead of letting you find your own path, they forced the issue."

"I didn't help matters any. I knew that my decision did not feel right and yet, I carried through with it."

"True, you should have known better, but I think I would have done the exact same thing in your shoes. I think those young men would have done something similar also, but they have never been in that situation. You don't know what you will or will not do until you are in that situation. You felt like you were backed into a corner. I understand, although I wish you would have talked to me about it or called still after everything happened. I was worried about you."

Haruhi looked up at the woman sitting across from her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"As long as you have learned your lesson, then it is water under the bridge. I also want you to know that regardless of what happens you can always count on me to lend you an ear."

Haruhi felt tears form in her eyes and she blinked quickly to dispel them, "Thank you."

Amaya reached across the small table and patted Haruhi's hand, "You are always welcome here."

Looking down at her lap and nodding her head, Haruhi didn't know what to say. She took a deep breath and looked up once again with a small smile on her lips. That is until Amaya started in on her subject of conversation.

"So Mitsukuni finally got up the nerve to ask you out? I wondered how long it would take him. I was so excited to hear that you and he were dating now. Even Yasuchika was happy for his brother," Amaya grinned.

"Um, yes he did. Actually, it happened here at the dojo," Haruhi blushed.

"Really? He didn't tell me how it happened, just that you were his girlfriend. When he called yesterday to arrange for you to stay here, I was excited to see you again. How did it all happen?"

Haruhi started to tell Amaya everything that happened since running into Hunny at the café that fateful day. The woman had always been easy to talk to and today was no different. Before she realized anything, Hunny's mother had all of the details of how she and Hunny had ended up together. She looked up and saw a frown on her face, and immediately started to wonder if she said something wrong.

"So Hikaru and Tamaki haven't grown up at all, I should have known. Well, hopefully they are working on it," Amaya said still frowning. She didn't like the fact that Hikaru was acting like Haruhi was the only one in the wrong, and she especially didn't like the fact that Tamaki was trying to steal Haruhi away from her son. She wanted Haruhi to be her future daughter-in-law and a blonde half French/half Japanese man would not interfere.

Haruhi laughed. She could only imagine the wheels that were turning in Amaya's head, "Haninozuka-sama, you don't have to worry about them. Mitsukuni and Kyoya have already taken care of them. Hikaru is behaving now and Tamaki knows that there are rules to follow. In fact, Satoshi is going to dinner tonight with us because I refuse to go to dinner with Tamaki or the twins alone."

"Good to hear my dear. If you have any problems with them, you let me know immediately though. I can't have them adding to your stress."

"I will do that," Haruhi said chuckling. She knew that Amaya Haninozuka could be a force to be reckoned with and she did not want to get on her bad side. Thinking about it for a second, Haruhi believed that Hunny's mother could be scarier than either of her children.

They stayed in the tea room talking until there was a knock at the door. Amaya slid the door opened and found Hunny on the other side with a wary expression. He knew that his mother liked Haruhi and neither of his parents had a problem with his relationship with her, but his mother liked her information almost as much as Kyoya. She could also be a bit sneaky and he had not given her all of the details about his relationship with the former female host. He could only imagine how today's discussion went. He couldn't fault her and was happy that she liked Haruhi so much, but it was a bit scary when he didn't know what his mother was fishing for. Walking into the room and towards his girlfriend, he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Where are you going?" Amaya asked her son.

"I am taking Haruhi out on a lunch date before my meeting this afternoon," Hunny explained to his mother.

"You could just stay here and have lunch with your father and me," the matriarch offered.

"Nope, I am taking her out, just us," he argued.

Amaya smiled and said, "Good, she probably needs a break. Have fun and I will see both of you later." She turned and walked out of the room.

Hunny shook his head and turned to his girlfriend who was looking a little bit perplexed while staring at the spot his mother just vacated. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"If she thinks it is a good idea for us to go out to lunch, why did she offer lunch here?" Haruhi answered.

"To be contradictory and to joke with us a little bit, she probably also wanted to make sure that I was looking out for your best interests," Hunny smiled. He leaned down and kissed the side of her head, "Come on. Let's go to lunch. Do you need to change or anything?"

"No, unless this is not good enough for your plans," Haruhi asked raising an eyebrow.

Hunny looked down at his girlfriend's outfit of jeans and a tshirt. "It is perfect," Hunny said as he pulled her out of the tea room and out of the house. They were quickly on their way and moving down the road.

Haruhi looked at her boyfriend and said, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Haru-Chan!" Hunny chuckled as he gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Fine," Haruhi huffed, but the affect was ruined when she couldn't get rid of the smile on her face. She leaned her head against Hunny's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Haru-Chan, wake up. We are here," Hunny said shaking the dozing girl next to him.

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the brown eyes that were just inches from her and smiled, "Five more minutes dad. I am having a good dream about Hunny-senpai."

Hunny laughed as she closed her eyes again. He shook her a little bit more, "Haru-Chan, you are not sleeping. Come on, we are here for lunch."

Crumpling her face in a frown, she once again opened her eyes and looked at the face leaning over hers. She blinked a few more times and realized she was awake. She sat up quickly and said, "Sorry Mitsukuni. I guess I was tired."

Hunny kissed her temple and said, "It's ok Haru-Chan." He laughed a bit more and then said, "I am just glad you were having a good dream about me."

Haruhi turned red and opened the door to step out of the car before mumbling, "Maybe I should start dreaming about someone else."

Hunny was still chuckling when he followed her out of the car, "Nah, I like the fact you dream about me because it is only fair since I dream about you."

Haruhi started to blush even more, but did not say anything. She looked around and realized that they were at a park. She looked at her boyfriend a bit confused.

"I thought we could have a picnic," he said as he took the basket the driver had been holding for him. With a basket and blanket in one hand, he grabbed Haruhi's hand with the other and started pulling her towards an open spot.

Smiling, she followed her boyfriend. A picnic sounded perfect and she knew she could use a bit of relaxation. When they had reached a good spot for their picnic, Haruhi said, "Thank you Mitsukuni. A picnic is just the thing I needed."

Hunny looked at his girlfriend and brushed his fingers over her cheek, "I will always take care of you."

Nodding, she took the blanket from the top of the basket and spread it on the ground so that they could sit and start their picnic. As soon as the blanket was on the ground, she sat down and immediately started to unpack the food and felt Hunny sit down next to her a minute later to help her set up the food.

Lunch was wonderful and Haruhi could think of nothing better for their lunch date. The sun was shining and it wasn't too hot or too chilly. They were both currently lying next to each other and cloud watching. She felt relaxed and at peace for the first time since Yasu had gotten out of jail. She felt like nothing could ruin her time with her boyfriend right now.

Haruhi was wrong. In the next minute, something landed on her. She thought it was a Frisbee at first because there were some people playing not too far away from their picnic spot, but when she sat up and saw what had hit her, she froze. In her hands was a blue baseball cap. She knew that hat because it was the same one Yasu always wore.

Hunny sat up when he felt Haruhi stiffen next to him. In her hands was a blue hat. The look on her face said that she was in panic mode. He grabbed the hat out of her hands and scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of place, "Haruhi what's wrong?"

"Th-th-that hat is Yasu's," Haruhi stammered. She felt like she was choking on her words.

Hunny scanned the area again and didn't see anyone that looked like Yasu. People were jogging though so it is all together possible that he made a quick getaway after he threw the hat, "I don't see him. Are you sure?"

Taking the hat back from Hunny, she looked on the underside of the bill. Written in black ink was _"Haruhi and Yasu 4ever"_. She showed him the writing and watched as his countenance went from worried to angry. She knew that it was not at her, but it still made her flinch. She looked around. Why hadn't her bodyguard caught him? How had this happened? Feeling someone pull her up from her spot on the ground, she looked up and saw Hunny trying to get her to the car.

Hunny knew that Haruhi was in shock, but he had to get her out of the park. He swept her up in his arms and carried her to the car. He let Hiro get the basket and blanket. Why hadn't Hiro seen anything? He was supposed to be her body guard right now.

Placing Haruhi in the back seat, he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Hunny could feel her shaking and knew she was afraid once again. Their little romantic picnic had turned into a nightmare. Kyoya would need to know about this during their meeting, but first he needed to get Haruhi to safety.

It had been perfect. He was walking through the park and saw Haruhi next to one of her so called friends. They lay down on a blanket and Yasu got his chance. He watched them for a while, pretending that he had not noticed them. He did see the bodyguard that was standing close to them and when the guard looked his way, Yasu started to walk the other way. He came back though and when the guard had turned his back to scan the other direction; Yasu had thrown his hat like a Frisbee. It was a perfect throw and had hit Haruhi. He saw her sit up and the look of recognition of the object he held in her hands. He ran in another direction so that he would not be caught. Laughing to himself, he said, "That's right Haruhi, I will always find you."


	33. Tamaki, Don't Freak Out

**A/N: Firstly… The voting has started for the Ouran High School Host Club Best FanFiction of 2012 and as stated before Another Chance has been nominated. Please vote for the story by going to www dot fanfiction dot net / s / 8979492/1/. You can find the posting to vote under the Ouran genre with the title Ouran High School Host Club Best FanFiction of 2012, or you can search for the author/originator of the posting: rephiamluvers123. You vote by either putting a review on that posting or by sending her a PM. Voting determines the winner… PLEASE VOTE FOR ANOTHER CHANCE! THANK YOU!**

**Secondly… Yes, Yasu is crazy and he keeps getting crazier. Daisuke is still not completely convinced about how messed up his cousin really is. The silver lining… Haruhi and Hunny are getting closer. Tamaki and the twins still need to be told about the situation and Haruhi has plans schedule with Tamaki for dinner tonight. Let me know what you think and enjoy the chapter. I know the chapter title… that is an impossibility. LOL.**

Chapter 33 – Tamaki, Don't Freak Out

Hunny rushed Haruhi back to the estate and helped her inside. He was amazed that by the time they had pulled into the gates, she appeared calmer and more collected, but he also knew it was a mask. She had always been good had hiding her feelings and pushing past everything in order to endure. It was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her and she continued to amaze him. After hearing her whole story, he was astounded how much she had to overcome and cope with.

Settling Haruhi in his room so that she could be close to him even if he wasn't there physically, Hunny sat next to her brushing her hair out of her face and rubbing her back as he waited for Satoshi to show up. He had called both his brother and his cousin from the car earlier because if he could not stay with her right now, he wanted someone that she knew at her side. Chika had not picked up, but Satoshi said he would rush over.

Standing up, Hunny moved to his dresser and grabbed something off the top of it and moved back towards the bed. Haruhi still seemed calm, but he knew she was still shaken up. He sat down next to her and placed a soft pink bunny beside her, "Usa-Chan will help protect you. She is good at being there for you and listening to all of your troubles."

Haruhi looked up at her boyfriend seated next to her and moved to her eyes to the familiar stuffed pink rabbit that she had not seen in a while. She clutched it to her chest and breathed in the nostalgia of the toy. It brought back so many memories and she found herself smiling. Not all memories of her past were bad. She could remember the first time she saw the bunny; it was grasped in one of the hands of the man next to her. She remembered how the bunny used to be with him everywhere he went, like it was a life line. The first time she saw him napping, Tamaki and the twins warning her to stay far away and not wake him up to warn him of the tea that had been spilled on Usa-Chan. This is the bunny that went on trips with them and was in itself an honorary host. Burying her face in the bunny again, she mumbled, "Thank you Mitsukuni."

Leaning down and kissing the side of her head, Hunny said, "You're welcome. I am glad that she can comfort you like she did me so many times." He looked up when he heard a noise coming from his open bedroom door and saw Satoshi standing there with a worried look in his eyes. Glancing at his watch, Hunny knew the time had come and he had to leave her alone, but at least his cousin was going to be there with her in case she got scared. Sighing, he said, "Sato-Chan is here if you need anything. I will have my phone with me, but I have to meet with Kyoya about everything that happened. I would feel better if you didn't go out tonight with Tamaki."

Haruhi gasped. She had forgotten about dinner plans with the over-exuberant ex-king of the host club, but after what just happened she didn't want to leave the house any time soon to meet him or anyone else. Clearing her throat, she said, "I am going to cancel."

"He will be at the meeting with Kyo-Chan today. I will let him know, but expect a phone call from him," Hunny said as he kissed her head one more time. Standing up he said, "If you need me, call me. I will have my phone with me at all times. Satoshi will be with you though and I think Yasuchika might be home soon also." He moved towards the door and when he was next to the younger man, he whispered, "Keep an eye on her and if there is a problem, call me or your brother."

"I will Mitsukuni. She is family, we protect family," Satoshi said as he gave his vow to his cousin.

"Be careful Mitsukuni," Haruhi voiced softly.

Hunny nodded to his cousin and had started to make his way out of the room when he heard Haruhi's voice. Those words warmed his heart and he turned around to smile at her, "I will be Haruhi. I love you." He turned around and made his way out to the car once again. What he wanted to add, but didn't right now was, _"I will be careful and come back. I have a reason for doing just that and it is lying in my bed holding my bunny right now."_

On the way to Kyoya's office, Hunny was looking at the simple baseball hat that had ruined his lunch with Haruhi. He wanted to burn it and make sure it was never in the line of sight of Haruhi ever again, but he needed to let Kyoya work his magic on the hat. The body guard when he had grabbed the picnic basket had picked up the hat also knowing that his employer would want it. Hunny was grateful for the clear thinking of the guard and knew that the bodyguard could not look all directions at all times, but it still bothered him how easily Yasu had gotten that close to them. The best of plans had fallacies and problems, and they had just found out the issues with their original plan.

When the car pulled to a stop in front of the office building, Hunny did not wait for his driver to open the door for him. Instead he opened the door quickly and made his way into the building. He was a man on a mission. He got into the elevator and as the doors were about to close, a hand between the doors caused them to open once again. Irritated at the delay, he looked down at the person the arm was attached to and when he realized that it was Tamaki and the twins, some of his annoyance abated. He was still in a rush, but those three needed to be at the meeting also, so it was good that they made it.

Tamaki and the twins had ridden together to Kyoya's office. They weren't sure what the meeting was about, but Kyoya had sounded very serious over the phone and told them that they would show up of their own volition or he would make sure they showed up by force. It was their choice. They decided that they would rather show up by their own means instead of any other way. They saw the elevator closing and Tamaki being Tamaki yelled and ran for the door. They only had three minutes to make it up to Kyoya's office and they could not afford to wait for another elevator. Tamaki hurled himself at the elevator and took a flying dive to try to stop the doors from closing. He managed to get his arm between the doors before they closed causing them to re-open and saw the brown eyes of Hunny looking at him with an annoyed look on  
his face.

"Wow boss that was great!" Hikaru said laughing before he stepped into the elevator. He gave a cautious look to Hunny and said, "Hi Hunny."

"I can't believe you did that Tono!" Kaoru laughed as he too stepped in and upon seeing Hunny, he offered him a smile.

Tamaki stood up and dusted himself off as he walked onto the elevator and said, "Well I am not about to let Kyoya do anything to me for being late. You know how he is about punctuality." He turned to Hunny and looked like he was about to says something, but decided against it and instead just offered a simple hello.

Tamaki knew what his problem was with his former senpai, he was jealous. He wanted Haruhi back not only in his life, but by his side and instead she was with Hunny. Somehow this did not seem right or fair. Haruhi was his, wasn't she? Tamaki sighed, she wasn't. Their relationship had taken a nose dive a long time ago and they had gone their separate ways. It didn't mean that Tamaki had to stop hoping that it would happen again. He wondered if there was a way to get to Haruhi without encountering Hunny. He would have to think about this. Right now, they had a meeting to attend with Kyoya.

The four former hosts made their way to Kyoya's assistant and when she looked up, she was amazed at the four good looking men that were gathered in front of her desk. It flustered her a bit and she finally gathered her wits and called Kyoya to announce that his guests had arrived. She ushered them into his office where they saw Mori sitting on a couch in a sitting area drinking tea. She returned less than five minutes later with tea for the others and shut the door with firm instructions from Kyoya that they were not to be disturbed for any reason. She knew her orders; if she bothered her boss she could and probably would be fired.

"What is that Hunny?" Kyoya asked pointing to the blue hat that Hunny is holding.

"I will tell you after we tell these three what is going on," Hunny stated.

Kyoya nodded and then looked at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. He purposely made his glasses glare and watched as his friends started to squirm a little bit in their seats. It wasn't that he tried to torture them, it was just so easy to do and he was the Shadow King after all. Clearing his throat, he started, "We called you three here to let you know what has been going on and to warn you."

"Warn us?" Kaoru asked confused. He turned to his brother. Had his brother done something else to Haruhi? "Hikaru?"

"I don't know what is going on," Hikaru declared. He could tell his brother was questioning him and he knew why. After what had happened between him and Haruhi it was understandable that his brother would ask, but it still hurt.

"What's going on Kyoya?" Tamaki asked hesitantly.

"Yasu Sato has been released from prison," Mori bluntly stated.

The trio turned and looked at each other. They knew that this could mean trouble, but it was likely nothing, right? Tamaki asked, "What does this mean? Is Haruhi all right?"

"Haru-Chan is fine and will be a guest of the Haninozuka estate for a while," Hunny explained.

"WHAT? My daughter cannot stay with you! She needs to stay with her daddy!" Tamaki yelled. It was a good thing that Kyoya had a sound proof office.

"Tamaki, her father, Ranka, is staying with her at the Haninozuka estate and you need to calm down," Kyoya glared at his best friend. Sometimes he really question how it was the blonde became his best friend.

"But Mommy, our little girl shouldn't stay with him!" Tamaki whined.

"Tama-Chan, be very careful what you say," Hunny leered at his friend. He wasn't past teaching Tamaki a lesson or two.

Tamaki gulped and turned to look at Kyoya for help only to be met with another glare. He quickly decided he needed to shut up and listen, "Kyoya?"

"Now as we were explaining… There have been some problems and Haruhi will be staying at the Haninozuka estate. They are equipped to handle security and emergencies. Yasu was released from prison yesterday and has already caused some problems. It turns out that somehow his cousin, who was also a childhood friend, is one of my officers and was assigned to watch Haruhi's apartment. He delivered a letter addressed to Haruhi from Yasu to her apartment. Hunny found the link between the two men while he was reviewing some files, and that is when we had the apartment searched and found the letter. Haruhi luckily was at her internship and we were able to make sure she went to a safe location instead of going home. We did question the cousin, but he doesn't know much. The letter is a very veiled threat against Haruhi, but not enough that we can take it to the police… yet. I have had background checks redone on each of my employees and their families starting with all of my officers. Out of the people who will have contact with Haruhi, Daisuke was the only person that had a connection with Yasu. I am making sure no one else in my employ does. I have also run checks on everyone at her internship and all of her professors, so far everyone is clean. We also have a tail on Daisuke 24/7 and have his place tapped. If he hears from Yasu, we will know about it," Kyoya explained.

"That is good to hear Kyo-Chan," Hunny said relieved. At least that is one less worry.

Kyoya nodded, "I am also running background checks on the students in her classes. That will take a little bit longer because there are so many. My team should have everything complete by the end of the week. I have already arranged for her to attend classes remotely this week. I don't want her going to campus until everything has been completed."

"I agree Kyoya. Thank you," Hunny said looking at the younger man. He looked at everyone else in the room. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked shocked, like they didn't know what to make of anything that was being said. Mori wasn't giving anything away with his facial expression, but Hunny could see the worry in his eyes.

Kyoya looked at the three newbies to their plans and said, "Yasu has never liked us or our places in Haruhi's life. With the threat of the letter and the fact that he plans on going after Haruhi, it is possible that he will also try to get to us as her friends. You need to stay on your guard and I suggest allowing me to assign a bodyguard to each of you."

"Kyoya, we can take care of ourselves," Hikaru scoffed, "We know how to protect ourselves, we just need to make sure we stay cautious."

Kaoru looked at his brother. He wasn't sure if he agreed with him or not. He knew Yasu was a tricky one and wondered if going without a security detail was the smart move right now.

"So you are telling me that he has already threatened my daughter?! I have to see her at once! I need to protect her!" Tamaki shouted

"She is safe," Hunny said softly.

"But I am the one that needs to keep her safe! I am her father and the one that she will depend upon!" Tamaki yelled at the older man. He was freaking out and needed to see Haruhi.

"No. You will leave her protection to Kyoya and me," Hunny declared.

"I don't think so!" Tamaki stood up to tower over Hunny.

"Sit down Tamaki!" Kyoya said in a very intimidating voice. Tamaki at once sat down and looked at his friend. "I have a group of officers watching her apartment, another group that is undercover at school, some in uniform at school, and she had a bodyguard with her 24/7. She is protected and doesn't need you to hover or smother her. I am sure she will have enough of that from Ranka since he will also be staying at the Haninozuka estate," Kyoya sneered.

Tamaki gulped. He was really worried about Haruhi and yet he was being told that she was already protected. He wanted to be the one to save the day. He wanted to be the one that protected her and the one that she turned to, but it was not possible right now and that hurt. "I just want to know that she is safe," Tamaki squeaked.

"As long as she is at the estate, she will be perfectly safe. No one can get on the estate without permission. We are on lockdown," Hunny explained hoping that Tamaki would take the hint.

"Well, since we are friends, we can visit. Right?" Hikaru asked the question that Kaoru and Tamaki wanted to vocalize.

"You can visit, but you have to call first. We are having limited visits due to safety reasons," Hunny gave them the polite answer without expanding on the fact that Haruhi was still nervous around them and didn't want them to have full access.

"Why would we have to call first? She is my daughter!" Tamaki stated standing up once again.

"She is not your daughter and right now her safety comes first. You can visit if you call first and if she wants to see you at that time. She has a lot of things on her plate and needs to focus on school still," Hunny said standing up to be on somewhat the same level as Tamaki. He was still shorter, but at least he wasn't as low as he had been or as short as he once was. Hunny could be very intimidating when he needed to be, "We need to limit as much access as we can right now because Yasu's threats are real." He was really trying not to say the complete reason for limiting their access, but Tamaki was making it difficult.

"Are you trying to keep her from me?" Tamaki asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, Tama-Chan, I am not like that and you know it. I am only doing what I feel is best. I said you could call and visit when she says you can. I am not limiting anything beyond that," Hunny explained. He needed to calm himself down before he said something that he would regret, but every time he was around Tamaki, he thought about what the younger man did to her. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I am only going to tell you one more time Tamaki, sit down," Kyoya threatened.

Tamaki turned his glare on his best friend, but sat down anyway. He watched Hunny lower himself back to into his chair also. "Is there anything else?" He asked his best friend.

Kyoya was about to speak when Hunny said, "Yes, there is."

Looking at the older man, Kyoya hid his surprise. He wasn't aware of anything else that was going on, "What happened?"

"I took Haru-Chan to lunch in the park today. We only had the one bodyguard and this was thrown at us," Hunny said tossing the hat to Kyoya. He watched Kyoya turn the hat over and look at the writing, but did not see his reaction. His eyes were hidden behind the glare of his glasses and the rest of his face was a mask, "It is Yasu's. The bodyguard did not see anything, but it came from a different direction than what he was watching at the time."

"I see," Kyoya said calmly, but he was anything but calm. A hat that was thrown was still not enough for the police to act and he still had not found Yasu's current place of residence. The address the police had on file was bogus. They had to find Yasu soon before something happened.

Hunny knew that Kyoya was not as composed as he appeared to be, "I am assigning one of my men to also watch her. She needs to be more covered when she leaves the estate."

Kyoya finally looked up from the hat, "I agree. Do you want me to assign another couple of guards to her?"

"No, but inform Daichi that he will be working with others now," Hunny informed him.

Kyoya nodded and said, "I will be sure to do that. I suggest she take the week off from her internship. I will arrange it."

Tamaki had recovered and started shouting again, "My daughter is in danger! You said you were trying to protect her, but he still got to her! Where is she now?"

"She is at my family's estate and that is where she will stay for now! We had a guard with us and it was a public park, so we didn't think something would happen!" Hunny defended. He was already worried about how easily Yasu had gotten a message to Haruhi twice now, but he wasn't going to stand for Tamaki's antics right now.

"She will be better protected with me," Tamaki demanded.

"No, she won't. The Haninozuka estate is more protected and better suited than your home," Kyoya stated simply.

"Tama-Chan, there is something else… Dinner tonight is cancelled. It will need to be rescheduled. I am sorry, but after what just happened, she is not going anywhere tonight," Hunny said as calmly as possible.

"So you are keeping her from me and her other friends?" Tamaki bellowed.

"I am not doing anything of the sort. If you want, you can call her. I told her I would relay her wishes. Do you really think she would want to go out to a public place after what happened at the park? This freaked her out. I didn't want to leave her to come here, but needed to meet with all of you!" Hunny said turning his hands into fists

"I WILL call my daughter!" Tamaki declared and pulled out his phone. After a brief phone call, he acted like he wanted to run to the nearest corner to grow mushrooms, but knew he couldn't in Kyoya's office. He had already been warned against it, and he was not willing to go against Kyoya's orders. "It appears that dinner will be rescheduled and we are not allowed to visit tonight. She said she is not up for any visitors," he said dismayed.

"Don't worry Tono, we will be able to see her another day," Kaoru said trying to cheer up his friend. He really didn't expect that Haruhi would want to see them today after what happened, but Tamaki needed to learn these things on his own.

"Yah boss, we will go see her another day," Hikaru stated.

Tamaki turned his puppy dog eyes onto the group and sighed, "I guess you are right." He was pouting. He just wanted to see Haruhi and decide for himself that she was alright, but it was not meant to be.

"Is there anything else Hunny?" Kyoya asked his friend.

"No that is all that happened today," Hunny said calmly. He wasn't about to tell them about the dreams or anything else like that.

"Ok, I am going to have my people see if they can find anything on the hat, but it is doubtful. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki, I suggest you reconsider my offer of guards," Kyoya said bluntly.

"We will think about it," Hikaru offered. He still wasn't sure it was a necessity, but after the discovery of the hat, he was almost willing to agree.

"I will think about it also Kyoya," Tamaki muttered.

"Do not take this lightly. Yasu knows how to manipulate people to get what he wants. You know how easily he got to Haruhi when they were dating. He has convinced his cousin that Haruhi falsely accused him, and when shown pictures of Haruhi after the attack, Daisuke said that they could have been altered. He knows Yasu set him up to take the fall, but still doesn't want to believe his cousin is as crazy as he really is. Yasu is a lunatic and I believe he will stop at nothing to get to her and that includes attacking her friends. Be on your guard," Kyoya articulated.

"We will," Kaoru promised. He would also make sure he talked to his brother tonight. It would not hurt to have guards around.

Kyoya looked at the group of men that made up his closest friends, "That is all then." He watched at the twins, Tamaki, and Mori got up to leave and walked out of the door. Hunny stayed in his seat, "Is there something wrong?"

"I am worried about her. This goes beyond what is going on right now," Hunny said with his face looking at a spot on the floor. He was wearing a frown, but it was hard for the other man to see it.

"What really happened that has Haruhi so put off by Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. He knew that Tamaki had to have done something. Haruhi was very hesitant around him and Hunny looked like he wanted to hit him every time he saw Tamaki.

"It is not my story to tell, but Tamaki did try to pressure her and that is the reason they broke up. Yasu tried also and the reason for the attack is more than just her leaving to go on vacation. He tried to rape her," Hunny said softly. He knew that Kyoya wouldn't say anything to anyone and probably already had his suspicions.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked. He was surprised and had always known there was more to both stories. With regards to the breakup, Tamaki and Haruhi had refused to say anything more other than they grew apart and it was for the best. He didn't press it because they both seemed to be trying to get past it. In the Yasu situation, he wasn't sure what he was expecting and knew that was a possibility, but it was still hard to hear.

"That is all I am willing to say about Tam-Chan and Haruhi, but with Yasu, he was getting increasingly jealous and was trying to pressure her. When he attacked her, he had ripped off her clothes and was trying to take off his own clothes when she was able to retaliate and get out of there to call the police. I am teaching her some more self-defense in case anything happens and I am not there, but I am still concerned."

Kyoya gulped, he couldn't even begin to imagine what she was feeling or dealing with right now. It was a wonder that was so dependent on Hunny right now and allowed him and Mori close to her. "I see," he whispered. No wonder she had been so afraid of Hikaru when he had grabbed her arm like that. That act itself was enough to put anyone on edge, but it would be even harder for her. Then with her past with Tamaki, she did not feel comfortable being alone with him. Kyoya wondered how she was able to push past and still be friends with the two idiots. He had to admire her.

"Don't tell Haru-Chan you know. I haven't even told Takashi what Haruhi has told me. He knows that she had a nightmare about the past, but that is it. I am not sure why she is keeping it to herself, but she isn't ready for everyone to know and I don't think she ever wants them to know. Tamaki acts like he doesn't understand why Haruhi is hesitant around him, but he has to know. Doesn't he?" Hunny looked up towards Kyoya when he uttered that question.

Kyoya sighed, when it came to Tamaki you never knew. He seemed to dwell in his own little world and didn't see things as others saw them. It would not surprise him if Tamaki believed that by moving forward and regaining their friendship that whatever happened between he and Haruhi was over and done with, never to affect her again. That was the problem with the past though, things had a way of coming back because they are a part of who you are now and the past helps to shape you. Exhaling, Kyoya said, "It wouldn't surprise me if he believed it wasn't a big deal any longer because they supposedly moved past it. You know how he can be."

Hunny returned to looking at the floor, and growled, "I know. I think he wants Haru-Chan back."

Kyoya might have been a little surprised that Hunny spoke those words, but it did not surprise him that Tamaki would want Haruhi back as more than a friend, "That would not shock me."

"She deserves better and he can't have her."

"Although I believe it is her choice who she chooses to be with, I don't believe that Tamaki is the best choice for her and I don't think she will ever give him another chance. Besides, she has you now."

Hunny nodded, "I love her and even if she decides later on she doesn't want me, I will still be there for her."

"We will all be there for her, but I think you need to give her some credit. I believe she really cares about you. She leans on you more than others and she always has."

Hunny's head snapped up at this and was about to ask what Kyoya was talking about when the secretary popped her head in, "I am sorry to bother you sir, but your next meeting starts in five minutes. I have put them in the conference room."

"Thank you Ito-san. I will be right there," Kyoya said and the secretary left him alone with Hunny. "I need to go to another meeting. If you have any more problems, please let me know. We are all on high alert with Yasu out there right now and we will not let anything happen to her."

"I know Kyo-Chan. I will see you later," said Hunny as he walked out of the room. He really wanted to ask what Kyoya meant, but that would have to wait until later. Right now, he wanted to get home to his girlfriend. Once he was back in his car, he pulled out his phone and dialed his brother. When the other line picked up, he said, "Yasuchika, I know you have a date tonight, but is there any chance that you and Satoshi can take over my class for me later?" He explained what happened earlier and before he could finish, Chika had agreed that he would postpone his date and he and Satoshi would teach the class. With that taken care of, he finished the rest of the ride home thinking about his girlfriend, her exes, and what exactly Kyoya meant.


	34. Let's Discuss

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has voted for this story in the Ouran High School Host Club Best FanFiction of 2012! You are amazing! If you have not been able to vote yet, you can vote for the story by going to www dot fanfiction dot net / s / 8979492/1/. You can find the posting to vote under the Ouran genre with the title Ouran High School Host Club Best FanFiction of 2012, or you can search for the author/originator of the posting: rephiamluvers123. You vote by either putting a review on that posting or by sending her a PM. Voting determines the winner… PLEASE VOTE FOR ANOTHER CHANCE! THANK YOU!**

**Next… Still Assuming the sequel to Never Assume will start to be posted by the end of the week. I am almost done with two other stories, so regardless if they are completed or not, the first chapter will be up by Friday afternoon. I am in the process of revising Never Assume to fix any grammar errors and such, and will have that completed by tomorrow (fingers crossed). For Another Chance… Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews. I have said it before and I will say it again… I have the best readers! Don't worry, Yasu will get his in the end and Tamaki will hopefully learn his lesson, but this is Tamaki we are talking about. LOL. Sapphireanguill… I have to agree, this story has given me a new appreciation for Hunny and I absolutely love him. DragonLadyRelena, mtnikolle, and XxFairytailLuverxX… Thank you for the huge compliments! I am really happy everyone loves this story as much as I do. It has become one of my faves that I am writing. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 34 – Let's Discuss

Hunny made it home and still had no answers about what Kyoya could have possibly meant. When they were in school, everyone took protection detail over their female host, even Kyoya although he would never really admit it. Mori would pull her from the grasp of Tamaki and sometimes the twins. They would all protect her when they were outside of school, and sometimes when they were on school grounds it was necessary to make sure she was safe due to jealousy; but he wouldn't say that she depended on him more than the others. The question that Hunny kept asking himself was, _"What did the shadow king see for him to believe she has always leaned on me more?"_

Kyoya wrapped up his last meeting of the day and went back to his office. He had a lot of work to do and needed to check on the progress of the background checks. He would make sure that no one else got near Haruhi again, or at least make sure it wasn't one of his own. Still frustrated that something like that had gotten past him, he started to review everything that had been received so far. Up to this point Daisuke was the only one that had a connection to Yasu, but Kyoya was not going to take any more chances. He didn't have many friends and those he had, he liked to keep close. Haruhi was a good friend.

After checking the files, Kyoya's mind started to wander to days before. He wasn't normally so nostalgic, but sometimes he found he couldn't help but think of the past. It seemed to happen more after Haruhi left, but he never told anyone about it. When she left, everyone acted like her name was taboo and now he regretted that decision. He wondered if anything would have changed if he would have known what she was going through. If he had been in her life or if the all of them were still in her life, would it have made a difference?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Kyoya thought about Hunny and the conversation he had with him earlier in the day. Kyoya knew that Tamaki could potentially be a problem for the couple, but when wasn't his over dramatic friend a source of irritation as some point in time? He also knew that Tamaki had never really let go of Haruhi and even after the couple broke up, harbored feelings for her. If only Tamaki would open his eyes and realize that Haruhi was never his to begin with, she was always destined for someone else. Now that she was with Hunny, Tamaki did not have any chance of wooing the girl to his side.

Kyoya knew that Hunny didn't understand his comment earlier. Honestly, no one probably would, except maybe Mori. They were the only two that liked to sit back and observe everything around them. Hunny and Haruhi had always had a special bond. It may have started out as more of a brother/sister type bond, but it changed at some point in time and Kyoya wasn't sure when it happened. Haruhi would turn to Hunny when she wanted a laugh or to feel better. He was always there to comfort her in some way and Haruhi started to depend on it. She shared her thoughts and secrets with the shortest host without thinking about it. No one really realized it, but Haruhi turned to Hunny more than she turned to anyone else. The others were so focused on her relationship with Tamaki and then Yasu, they just didn't see it.

The shadow king always believed that Haruhi and Hunny shared a connection that everyone hoped to find in someone else, but never recognized it in each other. Actually Hunny knew his feelings; it was Haruhi that remained clueless as to what she really felt for the eldest host. Kyoya smirked, _"Haruhi could be really oblivious sometimes."_

It didn't surprise him when Haruhi and Tamaki finally broke up, but it was surprising to hear part of the reason for the breakup today. Tamaki was always going on about cherishing the ladies, but in the end did not hold the same regard for Haruhi. He deserved to lose her.

Kyoya started to wonder if this break between friends had been a good thing in the end. Haruhi needed distance to be able to see Hunny as more than the boy image he portrayed so often. She always treated him like he was more than he appeared, but Kyoya had to wonder if she sometimes felt he was too young for her because of his act. Hunny matured more after Haruhi left and although the loli shota was never far away, he had grown into a man while she was gone. Now that they were together, they had to contend with the danger presented by Yasu and Tamaki. Kyoya made a silent promise to Hunny and Haruhi that they would get a fair chance and no one was going to take it away from them. Picking up the phone, he dialed a familiar phone number. When the other line picked up, he said, "We need to talk."

"Did something else happen? What is wrong with Haruhi? Does my daughter need her daddy? Mommy!" Tamaki cried on the other side of the line.

"Shut up you moron! Nothing else happened, but you and I need to talk," Kyoya growled. He could already feel a headache coming on and dug around in his desk for the aspirin he always kept there.

"What do we need to talk about? Is it more about Yasu?" Tamaki asked confused.

"No, I don't have anything else to report on Yasu. I had a dinner meeting, but it has been cancelled. Can you meet tonight, or did you already make other plans?"

"I can come tonight Mon Ami!"

Kyoya groaned; it was going to be a long night, "I will be by your place at 6:00 pm to pick you up then."

"I will see you then Kyoya!" Tamaki excitedly said. He couldn't wait to have dinner with his best friend. Kyoya was always busy and it was hard to find time to hang around nowadays, so this was going to be perfect.

At 5:59 that night Kyoya's car pulled up to Tamaki's house. He got out of the car, but before he could take two steps away from the car towards the front door, Kyoya was glomped by an over enthusiastic blonde former king. "What are you doing?" Kyoya snarled as he tried to push his friend away.

"I am just so happy that we get to hang out. You are my best friend and I need your help!" Tamaki declared before letting Kyoya go and stepping into the limo. When Kyoya did not immediately follow him, he stuck his head out of the open door and said, "Aren't you coming?"

Kyoya sighed. It was going to be a very long dinner. Shaking his head, he stepped into the limo and soon they were on their way to the restaurant for dinner.

Once they pulled out of the Suoh driveway, Tamaki immediately started talking, "I need your help Mon Ami and as my best friend you have to help me. I am desperate!"

Kyoya raised one eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I want you to help me win Haruhi back," Tamaki declared.

Shaking his head no, Kyoya spoke up, "I won't help you with that. She is happy with Hunny and she trusts him. She does not trust you."

"How can you say that?"

"How can I not say that? When you are around, she practically clings to Hunny. She refuses to go anywhere with you without someone else there, and I know for a fact that she doesn't have feelings for you and hasn't for a long time. Her feelings beyond friendship ended before Yasu ever entered the picture."

"I do not believe that. She still loves me. She is just shy," Tamaki said. He didn't want to believe anything his best friend was saying.

"Where did you get that? Haruhi has never really been shy? Oblivious and blind to feelings, yes, but not shy."

"She is when it comes to love!"

Kyoya turned his full glare onto his friend. He knew that Tamaki was going to have issues with letting go, but this was ridiculous. How could he even believe the nonsense he was spouting? Kyoya knew he was going to need more aspirin before the night was over. Taking a deep breath, he said, "No, she isn't. You are so full of yourself that you are not even considering her feelings. Do you really want to drive her away again? Do you really want to have to deal with Hunny if you try to come between him and Haruhi? Think about it for a second. I know what you did to her and why you two broke up."

Tamaki's eyes widened and he gasped. He didn't know how Kyoya found out because he and Haruhi never talked about it with anyone as far as he was aware. It had been one of his regrets and he wanted to make it right with her. "What do you think you know?" Tamaki asked seriously. He was trying to hide his shock, _"Surely Kyoya doesn't really know."_

"If you really loved her, why did you try to pressure her? Is that what you plan on doing now, pressuring her to be with you and to dump Hunny? Doesn't he deserve a chance at happiness and love also?"

"WHAT?! How did you find that out?"

"I have my sources. You know I do," Kyoya leered.

Tamaki gulped, "What did you hear?"

"I know that you tried to pressure her for more and that when the relationship ended, you went back to your daddy act. Only this time you took it to the extreme and crossed the line several times. You seemed to try to control her and pressure her in the relationship and then when that ended, you tried to do it while saying you were her daddy."

The former host king did not know what to say. He looked out the window and tried to gather his thoughts.

Kyoya knew he had hit a nerve with his friend and although he felt bad for attacking Tamaki, this needed to be said, "She deserves to be happy now and she finally has a relationship that is healthy and it is exactly what she needs. Haruhi has enough to deal with and she doesn't need you to add to her worries or stress. Hunny is doing everything he can for her and contrary to your unpopular belief; he loves her and is more than capable of taking care of her. He has been in love with her since high school. She has been to hell and back and deserves this chance with him. If you do anything to her relationship with Hunny, you are not the man I thought you were."

"Why are you taking his side?"

"Because you wronged her when you tried to pressure her and then tried to coerce her with your daddy act. We weren't there to help her when she needed help and she lived a nightmare. She is still suffering while Yasu is out there, but Hunny brings her a little bit of light and happiness in her otherwise bleak world. I believe once Yasu is gone, he will be able to bring her even more. I made some mistakes in my friendship with her before, and I will not make another one."

Tamaki wanted to shout that it wasn't fair; Kyoya should be on his side. Kyoya was his best friend after all and he should be helping him get the girl. He shouldn't be helping Hunny keep the girl, but he couldn't. He sat there in silence for several minutes and thought about what Kyoya said. Was Hunny what was best for her? What about his happiness? Wasn't the prince supposed to end up with the girl? Maybe he could sit back and watch for now and if he found the right opportunity later on, he could strike then.

"Tamaki I can hear your wheels turning. I will tell you this… in this instance you are not the prince that will rescue the girl. That role has already been filled by a different blonde," Kyoya smirked looking out his own window.

"Wah! How did you know what I was thinking?" Tamaki wailed.

Kyoya turned to look at his best friend and pushed up his glasses letting the lights from the street lamps create a glare, "I know everything. You should know that by now."

Chills crept up Tamaki's spine and his whole body broke out in goose bumps. Kyoya looked like pure evil at that moment in time and there was no doubt how he got his nick name of shadow king. He could be downright scary when he wanted to be. Clearing his throat, Tamaki choked out, "Wh-What about…?"

"Don't you think Haruhi deserves her dreams to come true too? If you really watch her, she is happy. Your ecstasy should not override hers."

Kyoya had done it again; he read Tamaki's mind. Chika may have once (or several times) accused Hunny of being the alien, but Tamaki had to wonder if Kyoya was not the alien in his story.

"I am not an alien."

"WAH! Stop reading my mind!" Tamaki screamed.

"I am not reading your mind. I do have one more thing to say though; Yasu hurt Haruhi physically and mentally. You also played a role in hurting her regardless of what you want to believe or not, well we all did in a way. After what she has been through with you and then Yasu, it is understandable that she would not want to be alone with you. You have been given rules to follow, so I suggest you follow them and stop trying to get her to spend one on one time with you. That is not going to happen. If you proceed with that manner, you will have no one to blame for the consequences except for yourself. Do I make myself clear?" Kyoya threatened in a menacing voice.

Tamaki gulped again and slowly nodded his acceptance, squeaking, "Ok, I understand."

"Good now, we are pulling up to the restaurant. I suggest that you behave and act like the adult you are supposed to be," Kyoya stated.

"Yes mommy!" Tamaki squeaked again. He was a little (ok a lot) afraid of his best friend right now. For right now he would step back, but if he was given any indication that he had a chance with Haruhi, he would jump at it. He would wait for now though and just observe.

Across town another man was having his own thoughts about Haruhi. "I wonder what happened after I threw my hat at her." Yasu asked his empty room. He was still on a high from seeing his ex-girlfriend. He knew that his hat would serve as the perfect warning to her and her boyfriend. She would not get away from him. She belonged to him and the sooner she realized that, the better for everyone involved.

When Yasu had gotten home, he had tried calling his cousin again, but there was no answer and he found himself laughing. "That idiot has probably been detained permanently. This is even more perfect. I don't have to worry about his sniveling and I can do what I want. He already gave me the information I needed and delivered my letter. He could be of use to me in the future, but if I don't have him, it doesn't matter. I have other ways to get to my precious Haruhi."

Yasu thought about his afternoon and the only thing that could have made it more perfect was to see her reaction. Smirking, he knew he would see it eventually because she could not get away from him so easily. Her boyfriends would pay and she would be his once more. He only had to be patient.


	35. Double Trouble?

**A/N: Thank you for awesome reviews. I really felt like someone needed to tell Tamaki something and only Kyoya could really do it. LOL. He is a mind reader after all. HAHA. This chapter will focus on the twins and their reaction to everything that is going on. Kaoru seemed to be a little more freaked out than Hikaru, but is that really the case? We will see. Happy reading and please review if you can.**

**Also, after much anticipation (ok a little for some of my readers, LOL), the first chapter for the Never Assume sequel is up. The story is called Still Assuming. Although it is not necessary to read Never Assume, I do recommend reading it before Still Assuming. Periodically you will see Never Assume from Chika's point of view. The couple not only has to worry about the hosts, but now the whole school. Enjoy it! Also, please vote for this story for Best of Ouran 2012 if you can. Thank you!**

Chapter 35 – Double Trouble?

"Hikaru, we need to talk," Kaoru said quietly looking at the blank page in front of him. They were supposed to be working on some new designs, but Kaoru couldn't concentrate and if he knew his twin (and he did), neither could Hikaru.

They had been thrown for a loop and given a lot of information this afternoon. Hikaru had said that they didn't need the security, but Kaoru had wondered about that. Originally intending to talk in the car, the younger twin had stayed eerily quiet on the ride home, as did his brother. If Kyoya was right, they were in danger and so were their friends, especially Haruhi.

Looking over at his little brother, Hikaru said, "What do we need to talk about?"

Kaoru narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Well we can start by what happened this afternoon." He knew that his brother when pushed into a corner became defensive, if he was scared he lashed out, and when things felt out of control he tried to ignore them. It never really worked, but that was just who Hikaru was.

Hikaru never looked up. He kept his eyes focused on the blank page of the sketch pad in front of him. He didn't want to think about this afternoon, he wanted to forget what he heard, but he knew that he couldn't. In all honesty, he was scared. He was worried about his little brother, he couldn't lose him. He was worried about Haruhi, they had just gotten her back and even though he had messed up, they were working on their friendship. Finally, he was worried about his friends, the host club had helped them discover a larger world, and although they pulled back into themselves a little bit, their friends were there for them the whole time. Hands tightening on the pad, he wondered, _"Damn it! How did one stupid commoner get so powerful in their lives? Yasu has us jumping and he is a nobody!"_

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Kaoru had been calling his brother, but noticed that he had slipped into his own world. Getting up and walking over to him, he placed his hand on Hikaru's shoulder and shook it a bit, "Hikaru, are you alright?"

The older twin jumped and looked up with wild unfocused eyes. When he realized that it was Kaoru next to him, he said, "What were you saying?" He attempted to laugh a bit in order to pretend that he was not freaked out, but it came out strained and sounded more hysterical than amused.

Kaoru knew that his brother was thinking about this afternoon and everything they learned. Hikaru wanted to control the situation, but unfortunately, no one could control this. The best thing they could do was prepare and get Yasu before he got them, "We need to talk about everything."

"Everything? Yasu is crazy and he is just one man. I am not sure why Kyoya was trying to make him out to sound like a mastermind or something."

"You know just as well as I do that you should never underestimate your opponent. He is crazy, but he is also able to manipulate people very well."

Hikaru turned away from his brother and scowled, "So you want the bodyguards? It will be like having a babysitter all of the time and you know they will report everything to the shadow king himself. It really will be like Kyoya really is our parent and not just the mommy roll Tamaki assigned him in high school."

Taking another deep breath, Kaoru knew he had to tread carefully. Hikaru wasn't always the most reasonable and it took time to get through to him, but Kaoru had been playing this game for years and knew how to reach him. Sitting down next to his big brother on the couch, he said, "I think until we know what he is really capable of, it is best if we have them. Maybe we can just use them when we leave the house or something. You know that Kyoya probably already has people watching us from a distance since there is a threat out there, but if Yasu was able to get to Haruhi like he did today, I would feel better about having the extra security."

"He is just one commoner! How is he able to put fear in five of the most powerful families in Japan?" Hikaru lashed out.

Ever the calm one, Kaoru said, "We don't know what he is capable of and when someone is as off their rocker as he is, they can be very dangerous. Kyoya doesn't know if anything will happen to us, but he doesn't want us to be unprepared."

Standing up and stomping towards the window, Hikaru scoffed, "Off his rocker? He is a fucking lunatic! I can't believe that he is still out there! Why hasn't Kyoya picked him up and thrown him in the Ootori dungeon?" It had long been the rumor that the Ootori private police had their own prison called the dungeon. It was supposed to be one of the most feared places on the planet and when you went in, you didn't come out. That is where Yasu needed to go for terrorizing his friends and for what he did to Haruhi.

"Kyoya can't find him and until he does, Yasu is a danger we have to deal with," Kaoru responded quietly.

Hikaru looked out the window for a few minutes silently bfore turning around and taking a deep breath. Breeching an uncomfortable subject, he looked nervous when he asked, "Do you think the only thing he did to her was hit her before she got away?"

It had been something that was on Kaoru's mind also, but he didn't know the answer, "I don't know."

"Do you think something happened between her and Tono? He has never really 'done' anything to her and yet she seems to hold him at a huge arm's length away from her. He has always been overly affectionate and overprotective, but do you think there is more to it than that?" It was something that he had been wondering for a while now, even before she had walked out on them.

"I don't think Tono would do anything to her. He loved her and when they broke up, it was hard on both of them. I think she has just been through a lot, and Hunny and Mori have always been there for her. In a way, so has Kyoya. They were the ones always trying to protect her and subconsciously she recognizes that in them," Kaoru said quietly, although he had wondered the same thing a time or two since Haruhi had been back in their lives.

"So do you think that she is with Hunny because she feels safe and grateful to him? Do you think she has confused her feelings of thankfulness and protection for real feelings?" Hikaru wasn't stupid; he had noticed how she seemed to lean on Hunny throughout their friendship. Even when she was with Tamaki, she seemed to have a special connection with the shorter blonde, but he also knew that sometimes feelings could be confusing and there was a such a thing as Munchausen Syndrome.

"No, I think those feelings are real and they would be in this position even if she hadn't left," Kaoru stated honestly. He knew that his older brother had always had feelings for their female friend and the feelings had never dwindled throughout the years, but he also knew that there had always underlying feelings between the bunny lover and the female host (even if Haruhi wasn't aware due to her obliviousness). This relationship was inevitable.

Turning back to look out the window, Hikaru sighed, "Me too." Quietly he continued, "I never meant to hurt her. I never wanted to hurt her or to put her on edge around us. I just didn't want to be hurt again." Hikaru was talking more to himself than his brother.

Kaoru heard what his brother had said and got up from his seat and walked over to the window to stand next to his mirror image. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and stared out the window like his other half was doing, "I know you didn't and I think deep down she knows that too, otherwise she wouldn't have been willing to forgive you and give you another chance."

They stood there together, neither one saying anything for a while before Hikaru broke the quietness of the room, "Do you remember in high school when we dressed up like girls in order to prevent her from leaving us? It turned out that we didn't need to go to such extremes because she had already decided not to go to Lobelia. She laughed at us that day and it was the first time she laughed so hard she was crying." Hikaru smiled at the memory.

Kaoru chuckled, "I remember, Tono was such an idiot. You, Hunny, and I chased her around the room asking her to call us big sister. You know Hunny did make a cute girl at the time."

A real laugh escaped Hikaru's lips, "Yes, he did. I wonder what he would look like in that ball gown now." He couldn't help it, more laughter poured out of him and his brother joined him.

When they were both able to settle down a little bit, Kaoru said, "You know, I think we still have those dresses somewhere. We should send Hunny his dress. It wouldn't be right to keep a beautiful gown like that away from its owner."

Hikaru smirked and a twinkle appeared in his eye, "I agree. Hunny needs his dress. So do you think it will only go down to his knees now instead of being a full length gown? I know! It can be a cocktail dress."

Another round of laughter engulfed the brothers and soon they fell to the floor clutching their sides. It was good to laugh again and think about the good times. As a group they had a lot of them when they were together, but separate the good memories were fewer and far between.

"Do we still have the picture of Haruhi dressed up for the Lobelia play?" Hikaru chuckled thinking about all of their sneaking around the other campus trying to blend into the Beni Bara fan club. In the end, Kyoya had taken charge and was the only one that did not embarrass himself.

Kaoru sat up with a smirk, "You know… I think we do. We should definitely send her a copy when we send the dress to Hunny."

"Yes, we should. In fact, we should call and set up a visit with the both of them. I would love to see their faces when they receive our gifts," Hikaru chuckled again.

Nodding his agreement, Kaoru said, "Let's go look for everything." He stood up and helped his brother to his feet. Together they made their way to the room where they had stored all of the host club costumes they had made. Opening up the first trunk, the memories started to flow again. It was full of the Alice in Wonderland cosplay costumes. He turned to his brother, "Do you agree that we need the guards?"

Taking a deep breath and exhaling sharply, Hikaru stopped looking through a box of pictures he had picked up, "I don't like the idea of being babysat, but we don't know what Yasu can do or how far he will go to get to her. He never liked us in her life and something tells me that it will be worse now, so I think we should at least have extra security when we leave the house." His brother was right; you never knew what a lunatic would do. If nothing happens then it was just a small nuisance, but if something did happen the bodyguards would be invaluable. Hikaru would do anything to make sure his brother was safe and out of danger.

"Good, we can call Kyoya after we are done here," Kaoru smiled. He knew that it was a hard concession for his brother to make, but it was the right decision. Digging through the trunk again, he said, "And we can tell him that we found his dress." He pulled a black dress full of ruffles out of the trunk. He was the dress Kyoya wore as the Queen of Hearts for their Alice and Wonderland day.

Hikaru howled with laughter at seeing the dress. He was never sure how Tamaki had been able to convince the shadow king to wear the dress, but Kyoya had done it for that whole host club session. Of course as soon as the ladies were gone, he rushed to get out of the dress, but he had still worn it and the girls had gushed over him. "MOE" could be heard from miles away.

The rest of the afternoon was spent going through the old trunks and boxes. There were so many memories that time and time again the twins found themselves clutching their sides as they rolled around on the ground. They had needed this. It brought back the good times and helped them to remember what their world was like when they invited new people into it. Haruhi may not be the one for them, but that didn't mean that there was not someone out there for them. Haruhi had taught them that a long time ago. It was time to open the doors once again to the world of possibilities.

When Kyoya arrived home after his dinner with Tamaki that night, he had a package waiting for him. His maid had said it was from the Hitachiin twins. He let his bodyguard inspect it before he approached it and when Tachibana assured him that the "gift" was safe, he lifted the lid on the box, "I am going to kill those two!" Inside was the dress that he wore back in high school for one of their cosplays with a note that said, "We thought Mommy would like her dress back. Oh, and we will take the guards."


	36. Yasu's Past

**A/N: Burnt . Biscuit: we have a ways to go before I can even start to wrap up this story. :D It makes me ecstatic that you like it so much. Everyone: I am glad you liked the last chapter. I figured that we needed to see how the twins were dealing with everything and you know Hikaru and Kaoru have to have fun too. Poor Kyoya. LOL. Well at least Haruhi and Hunny will be subject to the dress return also (will happen next chapter). I think the twins needed that talk and to look back to put things into perspective for them. I am warning you now that this chapter will be a little heavy because I am going to show things from Yasu's POV. We have seen Haruhi's, but we haven't seen his side of the story. Oh, he is still crazy, but even crazy sometimes needs a turn. Enjoy and tell me what you think. **

Chapter 36 – Yasu's Past

Yasu danced around his small domicile ecstatic and still high from what had happened earlier in the day. "They thought they could keep me from her, but I think I have proven that no one will be able to keep us apart!"Yasu laughed out loud to himself.

When he finally was able to calm himself enough, he lay down on the bed and turned on the TV. Flipping through channels, he finally decided to watch a random show. It was just noise to him since he wasn't really paying attention; he was too busy thinking about a certain brunette and planning for their future. She was going to be a part of it whether she liked it or not, and if she fought him too much, he knew how to take care of her. If she didn't want him, no one would have her.

Sleep soon overtook Yasu and as the TV continued with its dream world, Yasu slipped into his own. Darkness was ever present at first, and then the first rays of light started shining through. Memories rushed in and hijacked his dream.

It had been a warm sunny Saturday when he and his parents moved into the same apartment complex as Haruhi. The first time he had seen her, he was moving boxes into the apartment and she was walking towards the building carrying a couple of bags of groceries. Haruhi had taken his breath away from day one and he was determined to find out who she was and make her his. She kept walking closer and closer to his building and paused a moment when she saw him staring at her. She smiled and made her way to where he was.

Haruhi had felt someone staring at her and although she was used to it, she realized that it was a Saturday and the hosts should be nowhere in sight. That didn't mean that they wouldn't surprise her though. Looking around, she didn't see anything strange until her eyes looked straight and she saw a handsome stranger looking at her, studying her. Plastering on her host smile, she walked up to what appeared to be a new neighbor, "Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Are you just moving in?"

"Yes," Yasu answered and wiping his hands on his shirt, he stuck his hand out waiting for her to take it. He saw her look at the hand and then placed her smaller one in his to shake, "I am Yasu Sato. My parents and I just moved here."

"Well, I am just upstairs if you need anything. Hopefully we will see each other around. I have to get these upstairs," Haruhi said indicating her groceries as she turned to ascend the stairs.

Watching her go, Yasu noticed the small sway in her hips. He could remember the feel of her dainty hand in his when they shook hands. The way her lips curled into a cute smile and how big her eyes were; he felt he could lose himself in them. He was hooked after one look and for the first time, he believed in love at first sight.

A couple of hours later, everything had been unloaded and the Sato apartment was one big pile of boxes and haphazard furniture. They had a lot of work to do, but a knock at the door stopped their progress. Yasu went to answer it since he was the one that was closest to the door. Upon opening it, he found the angel he met earlier, "Hi Haruhi."

"Yasu, who is it?" His mother called from the other room.

Hearing footsteps approach, Yasu knew his mother was coming towards the door and he cringed inwardly. Haruhi was supposed to be his; he didn't want his mother meddling. "It is our neighbor from upstairs, Haruhi," Yasu said smiling at the girl before him.

Yasu's mother approached and said, "Oh hello. I am Yuki Sato."

Haruhi bowed and said, "Hello Sato-san. It is nice to meet you. I just wanted to welcome you and bring you this cake I made."

"That was very sweet of you, but you didn't have to go through the trouble," Yuki smiled. She thought the girl was lovely and could tell that her son had a crush.

"Believe me when I say it was no trouble. I had to make one anyway, so it was easy to make a second," Haruhi giggled.

Yasu frowned a little and wondered if she had to make a cake for her boyfriend. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Had to make one?"

Laughing some more, Haruhi said, "Yes, one of my friends called and he will be here shortly. He is a cakeaholic and if I don't have one, then he insists on going to get one. So I have learned to keep ingredients for cakes or cakes on hand at all times."

"Oh, so he isn't your boyfriend?" Yasu asked curiously. He really hoped that it didn't come out harsher than he intended.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes for a split second before she said, "Hunny-senpai is definitely not my boyfriend. He is one of my best friends though."

Before anything else could be said, everyone was attracted to a loud voice coming from the parking lot. "Haru-Chan! Takashi and I brought you a cake and some strawberries," a blonde young man ran up to the girl and immediately hugged her. He had grown since high school and was now the same height as Haruhi, maybe a little taller.

Smiling, Haruhi said, "Hi Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai. I would like you to meet Yasu Sato and his mother Yuki Sato. They just moved in today. Sato-san, Yasu, this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka; also known as Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai."

With a straight face and a hard look in his eyes, Yasu said, "Hello." He turned to Haruhi and plastering on a small grin said, "I guess you made the cake for nothing."

"Nope, I can guarantee both will be eaten before we can finish our visit," Haruhi laughed.

"You baked a cake Haru-Chan? Yay! Did you hear that Takashi, Haru-Chan made us one of her cakes," Hunny was excited. He loved Haruhi's homemade cakes. However, he wasn't so sure about the man standing in front of him. Something was wrong, something made his senses tingle and not in a good way. He would have to keep an eye on Yasu Sato going forward. Remembering his manners he turned to Yuki and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Sato-san, Sato-Chan."

"Pleased to meet both of you," Mori said quietly and bowed. He had the same feelings about Yasu that Hunny had and knew something was not quite right. He would watch and wait for now though.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your tasks. It was good to meet you," Haruhi said bowing once more and then turned towards her friends, "Come on you two. Since you are here anyway, I could use help with some of my math homework."

Yasu watched as the trio made their way upstairs and to Haruhi's apartment. Glaring at their retreating backs, he was fuming. It wasn't fair that they got to spend time with Haruhi right now or that the smaller one was allowed to touch her without permission. That would have to stop as soon as he made her his. He just hoped that he could woo her. With that, he closed the door and started to unpack more boxes.

As Yasu lay in his bed that night, he thought of the names of Haruhi's friends. He sat up quickly; he knew who those two were. They were two of the most powerful martial arts families in Japan. How did Haruhi align herself with them? He wasn't sure, but he would find out.

The next day, Yasu helped his mother in the morning, and in the afternoon he ran up to Haruhi's apartment in the hopes that he could convince her to give him a neighborhood tour. He really wanted to spend some time with her, and he had questions about Hunny and Mori. Knocking on her door, he was surprised to see a man with long red hair and a five o'clock shadow answer the door. He looked like he was in a bad mood and Yasu gulped before he said, "Sorry to disturb you sir, but I thought this was the apartment for Haruhi Fujioka."

"It is. Who are you?" Ranka asked forcefully. Haruhi was his one and only and he did not appreciate it when strange boys came over unexpectedly. He had enough of that with Tamaki.

"I am Yasu Sato. My family and I just moved in downstairs," he stated confidently. Yasu had a feeling that if he showed fear, this man would eat him alive.

"Dad, get out of the way," Haruhi suddenly appeared and pushed the older man out of the way, "He is our new neighbor. Shouldn't you be nicer than that?"

"Oh Haruhi you are just so precious and so cute when you are irritated," Ranka embraced Haruhi tightly.

Yasu watched as Haruhi's father held her tight in his arms and Yasu could feel a tingling feeling forming in his stomach. He knew that it was jealously.

"Dad, stop it right now! Go back in the living room and watch TV or something. I just put the tea out," Haruhi glared at her father. When he was finally gone, she turned to Yasu and said, "Sorry about that. My dad is a little weird sometimes."

"That is ok, I completely understand," Yasu smiled trying to push down the jealously that threatened to overtake him. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me. I wanted to get to know the neighborhood a little bit and it is a nice day. You could be my tour guide."

Haruhi chuckled and said, "Ok, I can do that." She called to her father and told him that she would be taking a walk, and within minutes they were starting their stroll through the area.

Yasu had found out a lot about his companion that day. She had passed a special entrance exam and was accepted into the prestigious Ouran Academy on scholarship, and now she was a scholarship student of law at Todai. He also found out how she met and became very good friends with five of the most influential families in Japan. She was impressive to say the least and the more they talked, the more he liked her, the more he fell for her.

As they walked back to the apartment, Yasu paused and asked, "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Haruhi was hesitant at first. She was still trying to forget the aftermath of her last boyfriend. She and Tamaki had moved beyond it, but with everything that happened at the end of the relationship, she was a little tentative. Finally deciding that if she didn't take a chance, she would never find someone, she said, "Sure, I think it could be fun."

They went out the following weekend and had a good time, but Haruhi could tell that Yasu didn't like it when other guys touched her or looked at her. The first time he met all of the hosts, it had caused a little disagreement between them, but she had explained to him that it was just the way they were and they were just friends. To her it appeared that he had calmed down, but he was just biding his time. The more time they spent together the more he would make sure that his claim was staked. When she tried to argue with him, he knew how to smooth things over with her and in the end, she was completely his.

Haruhi had tried to leave him after her precious hosts were out of her life, but he wouldn't let her go and she learned quickly why she couldn't leave. When she called her friends to come and help her, she paid the price for that also.

The day he went to jail, he had walked into her apartment to find her packing. She couldn't leave him. He would not allow it. Yasu snapped and decided to teach her a lesson about leaving, and to prove to her that she was his and his alone. Deciding not to listen to her lies about how she was going on summer vacation like she always did to Karuizawa, he advanced and hit her. He started to rip her clothes off of her, and when he paused to take care of himself, she fought back. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a hospital handcuffed to a bed.

Yasu's lawyer was a joke and before he knew it, Yasu was being sent to jail for something that he didn't believe he deserved. Haruhi loved him and she wanted it just as much as he did. She may have fought, but in the end she would have given in. He knew she would have. Promising her at the trial that he would be back and she would belong to him again, he was taken away in chains and put into his home for the next several months; biding his time until he got out so that he could be with her once again.

Sitting up suddenly in his bed, Yasu looked around the room. He was back in his one room apartment and the TV was now on another show. The dream had been so real. It was almost like he had lived it all over again and it strengthened his resolve to get her back one and for all.

Across town a cell phone was ringing, "Moshi, moshi."

"Hey Hunny! We were wondering if we can come over for a visit. We have a couple of things that we found that we want to return to you and Haruhi," Kaoru smiled trying to suppress his mirth.

"Sure Kao-Chan. When do you want to come over?" Hunny asked. He could tell that the twins were up to something, but he and Haruhi had talked earlier and she said it would be nice to see her friends at some point.

"Is tomorrow ok?" Kaoru asked swatting Hikaru so that he would stop laughing.

Hunny could hear the laughter in the background and now he was curious about what the twins had for him and Haruhi. After a brief pause, he said, "Ok. Why don't you two come over for lunch, but tell Hika-Chan that one wrong move and he will be dealing with me. I will not have her hurt or scared any more than what she is. Do you understand me?"

"We understand Hunny. I will let him know," Kaoru said very seriously. He didn't want Haruhi hurt any more either and would make sure that his brother did nothing to her.

"We will see you tomorrow. Good bye," Hunny said before he disconnected the call.

"Lunch tomorrow and Hunny wanted to be sure that we did nothing to upset Haruhi. Promise me that you will behave," Kaoru leered at his brother. Hunny's words had sobered him up and an air of ugency hung around him.

Hikaru knew that was coming and was prepared. Although it was irritating, he could understand why Hunny and his brother were warning him, "I promise. I will behave."

"Good, now let's go get everything ready for tomorrow," Kaoru exclaimed and immediately took off down the hall with his brother following closely behind him.


	37. Surprise!

**HAPPY WHITE DAY EVERYONE!**

**A/N: Normally this would not be updated for a couple more days, but inspiration hit and I had to write this chapter. I just couldn't get the twins giving Hunny that pink dress out of my mind and knew that before that, I had to write this chapter. LOL. For those of you that are wondering, it is from the Anime, episode 9 (A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy!). I love that episode because I think it is hilarious to see all of the hosts minus Mori dressed in those ball gowns. Ok, as we saw Yasu is a complete wackadoo and he was possessive even before he met her. So you can imagine how bad it got afterwards, but like I said, even crazy needs a turn and I really felt like I needed to show things from his POV. Please vote for this story if you haven't already for best of Ouran 2012. Now, here is the chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 37 – Surprise

The next morning Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and felt something around her waist. She looked down and saw Hunny's arm holding onto her securely while she was holding onto a pink bunny. Chuckling to herself, she set Usa-Chan aside and tried to pry the arm off of her, but that was a task that was easier said than done. As she continued to try to escape, Haruhi thought about the night before.

_Flashback to last night_

_Haruhi had every intention of sleeping alone, but the more time she spent in her room alone, the worse her fears seemed to antagonize her. Grabbing Usa-Chan, she ran next door and knocked on Hunny's door hoping against hope that she was not waking him up. _

_"Haru-Chan?" A voice called out to her from down the hall._

_Spinning around, Haruhi clutched the pink bunny to chest and yelped trying her best to stifle a scream. She saw Hunny standing there looking at her with a concerned look in his eye and before she knew it, she rushed to him and her arms were around his waist. She knew he could feel her trembling and she was sure that it would increase his worry, but right now she didn't care. She just needed to know that he was there and that she was safe. _

_"What's wrong?" Hunny asked wrapping his arms around her, one arm around her waist and one around her shoulders with his hand on her head holding her to him as closely as he could. He could feel her body shaking and knew that she was not alright. _

_A small hysterical laugh escaped her before she said, "I don't know. I mean I know that I am safe here and that Yasu can't get to me, but the more I sat there in the dark, the more freaked out I got. I know that I was doing it to myself, but I couldn't stop it. So then I thought I would find you and was really hoping that I didn't wake you up." She was rambling and she knew it, and she couldn't have cared less, "But I can see that you weren't asleep, which is a good thing because I would have felt bad if I would have woken you up." She paused so that she could take a deep breath, but wasn't given the chance to continue at that particular moment. _

_"I was talking to my parents and was just now going to my room. Do you want to come in and lay down in my room for a little bit or do you want me to come to yours?" Hunny asked kissing the side of her head. He was not going to leave her alone right now even if that is what she wanted, but knowing that was not the case. She would not have sought him out if she wanted to be alone._

_"Do you mind if I come in your room for a bit?" Haruhi asked softly. "If you would rather get some sleep though, I will understand."_

_Shaking his head, Hunny said, "If you will notice, I only asked which room: yours or mine." He released her from his embrace and grabbed her hand pulling her into his room before he shut the door. He smiled when he realized his favorite stuffed animal was in her arms, "Does she help you?"_

_Haruhi sat down on Hunny's bed and looked at the pink bunny she was holding onto as tightly as she could and nodded, "It feels like I am not alone when she is with me and she makes me think of you, making you feel somehow closer to me when you can't be there."_

_Sitting down next to her, he put his arm around her and pulled her close, "I'm glad. She was always a good companion to me, and if I can't be with you, I am glad she can be and that she makes you feel better." He was using his fingers to brush through her hair and kissed the top of her head. _

_"Do you regret allowing me back in your life now? I mean everything would be…" Haruhi started but was interrupted._

_"Haruhi look at me," Hunny said in an almost stern voice and waited for her to comply, "It was never a matter of if I should or should not let you back into my life. It was a question of do I tell you how I feel or not? Do I try to woo you, or let you be just a friend as you have always been? Those were the questions. I already knew that if by some miracle I ever ran into you or even saw you from a distance, I would do anything to have you in my life once again in some form or fashion. I was about to ask Kyoya to find you for me, but that never happened because on that special day, we wound up at the same café and you slipped on the floor trying to say hi to me. I count that as one of the luckiest days of my life. All of this stuff with that lunatic will go away eventually; we just have to be patient. I don't care about that except for the need and urge to keep you safe. If I have to battle crazy people, dragons, monsters, the other hosts, or whatever, I will do so in order to have you in my life. Yasu is crazy enough to come after us regardless if we were in your life or not. You might think things would be simpler, but I think life would have been harder because each day I would have had to face it without you. I don't think you realize how special to me, actually all of us, you really were and are. I loved you then and I love you now."_

_"I love you too," Haruhi whispered so quietly she was sure it was not heard until she felt her lips being mashed by another set of lips. Instead of pushing Hunny away, she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss and found herself smiling on the inside. Finally she said it to someone who deserved it, and the feelings of unease that she felt with Tamaki and Yasu when she said those three words to them, were nonexistent when she spoke them to Hunny. She didn't feel uncomfortable or edgy afterwards, she felt complete peace. It was almost like her gut was telling her that she had been saying it to the wrong men all along, that she was with the wrong man, and the right man was waiting for her nearby. _

_Hunny pulled back from the kiss with a huge smile on his face. He was elated. There was no other word to describe the feeling he felt the moment he heard those words pass from Haruhi's lips to his ears for the first time. It was his dream come true and it felt even better than it ever did in his mind. He had cupped her cheeks after she had confessed and even now his hands remained on her face, his thumbs rubbing the soft skin under them, "Sorry Haruhi, I was just overcome when you said…" _

_"It's true. I love you," Haruhi declared stopping him mid-sentence._

_"Well if you think, particularly after that confession, that I would rather have you out of my life than to deal with Yasu, I will take him on every day of the week in order to be with you."_

_Smiling, Haruhi leaned in to kiss Hunny and when she ended the kiss, she quietly said, "Thank you for everything: for being there for me, allowing me to stay with you, for comforting me, but especially for loving me. I know that I am a little late coming around, but I eventually got here."_

_Hunny started to chuckle and his laughter increased when he saw a very confused frown on Haruhi's face, "Sorry Haru-Chan, but it wouldn't be you if it didn't take you a while to realize your feelings. You were always so in tune with everyone around you and could read them like a book, but when it came to yourself and the way people felt about you, well you were always a little on the dense side."_

_Haruhi started to giggle because Hunny was right and there was no denying that fact since there was too much proof to support it, "I guess I do have problems with understanding myself and people's feelings towards me."_

_"You guess?" Hunny said chuckling and then gave her a small kiss, "I think it is an absolute certainty, but that is ok. You wouldn't be Haru-Chan without it."_

_End of flashback_

Haruhi smiled. They had talked some more and then lay down at some point. She wasn't sure when they had fallen asleep, but knew after the emotional day she just experienced, it didn't take long. Now here she was trying to get up and Hunny was not letting go.

Changing tactics, Haruhi managed to turn over onto her back and then turned her head to face him. He looked so peaceful when he slept that she hated to wake him, but really there was no choice in the matter since her bladder was telling her to get up now. Lifting her hand, she brushed it over his face, eyes, and then into his hair. There was no change; the only reaction she got was for him to try to snuggle with her hand. Lowering her hand, she harrumphed. She knew that she could be mean and wake him up by lightly slapping his face or pulling his hair, but she wasn't mean and she did not want to encounter the second demon of the former host club. Brushing her fingers over his face again, she softly entreated him, "Mitsukuni. Hunny, it is time to wake up. Mitsukuni wake up." She watched as he started to scrunch his face and knew that he was on the verge of waking up. She used the last weapon in her arsenal and kissed him. When she felt him kissing back, she pulled back and looked at his now open yet sleepy eyes.

"Morning Haru-Chan," Hunny mumbled tiredly and tried to pull her closer as he closed his eyes once more.

"Mitsukuni, I need to get up," Hunny said trying to push him away a little.

Frowning, he cocked one eye open and looked at her, "Why?"

"Because I have to go to the bathroom," Haruhi groaned turning a slight shade of pink.

"Oh," he said as he released her from his hold and let her get up. He was giggling at her embarrassment thinking that the pink tint on her cheeks was very kawaii.

When she exited the bathroom, she looked at the bed and found it to be Hunny-less. She heard noises coming from the closet and assumed that he was in there. Moving closer to the door, she peered in and gasped. The room was huge, much bigger than her bedroom at home. "Do you really need all of this space for your clothes? Damn rich bastard," Haruhi mumbled as she took in the enormous closet.

Hunny looked around him and smirked. The closet wasn't even full, of course most of his clothes were at the apartment now, but he kept a lot of clothes here just in case they were needed. "Well, it is the closet that came with my room, so I guess I do," he said winking at her. He knew that she didn't mean any offense by it and he also knew that she was comparing it to the size of one of the rooms in her small apartment like she usually was want to do.

"Yah, Yah, whatever," Haruhi mock glared at him. The affect was ruined when she couldn't help but smile at his playful ways.

"Why don't you go get ready and then we will go to the dining room for breakfast. The twins won't be here until around noon and it is only 8:30 am."

"You know you could have gone back to sleep. I only woke you up so that I could extract myself from your arms."

"It's ok Haru-Chan. I figure if you want, after breakfast we can go out to the dojo and continue working on your karate."

"I would like that."

"Good, now you go and get dressed and then we will eat a light breakfast. After that we will get to work," Hunny offered her a smile and a small kiss before walking out of his closet.

"Ok, well then I will wait until after our training session to take a shower. Let me just get changed real quick."

"Sounds good Haru-Chan," Hunny said and watched her walk to the door and leave. It had felt like the best thing in the world to wake up again with her in his arms. It was definitely something he could get used to, if he wasn't already.

Their morning seemed to fly by and before either of them knew it, they were greeting Hikaru and Kaoru. Hunny and Haruhi both noticed the mischievous smile that both of the twins had, not to mention the playful glint in their eyes. The twins were up to their old ways, but what exactly did they have in store for the couple remained to be seen.

"Hi Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan," Hunny hailed his two friends.

"Hi Hunny, Haruhi," the twins said together.

"Hi guys," Haruhi said smiling. Even after all of this time, the twins talking in unison still got to her and amazed her. She had missed it while she was gone.

"You are probably wondering," Kaoru started.

"Why we wanted to meet with you today," Hikaru finished the sentence.

"You could say that," Hunny smirked.

"Well we came to give you these," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. Hikaru handed Haruhi a yellow envelope. Kaoru gave Hunny a large box. They watched the confused expressions on their friends' faces and said, "Open them."

Haruhi undid the clasp which was holding the envelop closed and removed three pictures. Groaning turning into laughing, and Haruhi said, "I can't believe you had pictures of this. It was something I was always hoping to forget ever happened."

"What is it Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked and when Haruhi forked over the pictures, he found himself laughing. All three pictures were of her dressed up for the Lobelia play. Heavy make-up, horrible wig, and a poufy dress made the costume unforgettable. The first picture was of her singing with the whole stage in the picture, the second was of Beni Bara standing over her when the older woman tried to steal her "first" kiss, and the third was also of her singing, but this time it was a close up. Hunny remembered that day very well and couldn't stop the laughter from escaping.

"Ok, enough with the chuckles. What did they give you? If they gave me pictures, I can only imagine what they brought you in a box that size," Haruhi grumbled as she took the pictures from her boyfriend.

Hunny took the box to the sofa in the living room and untied the bow that was on the box. He was almost afraid to open it and see what the contents were. Removing the lid from the box, he knew exactly what he was staring at. He knew that if he pulled it out of the box, he would find the dress he wore in high school when Tamaki got the bright idea that all of the hosts needed to dress up in ball gowns. Their king thought that they needed an alternate persona of a girl in order to convince Haruhi to stay at Ouran instead of transferring to Lobelia. It was the "freebee campaign" and Haruhi would get a brother and a sister if she stayed in the host club. It was the first time he saw her laugh so much she fell to the floor crying.

"What is it Mitsukuni?" Haruhi inquired from behind him.

Hunny could hear the sniggering coming from the twins. He needed to kill them, but couldn't do it with Haruhi in the room. Growling low, he finally said, "Nothing. It is just the twins' idea of a joke." He really thought that the dress had gone missing, or at least he hoped that it had.

"What is that? Why is it pink?" Haruhi asked examining the contents of the box. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that there was hair inside also, "What the hell is that?"

Face palming, Hunny pulled the pink monstrosity out of the box and held it up for Haruhi to see. He watched her look at the dress and then back at the box where the wig still lay, and he could pinpoint exactly when she comprehended exactly what she was looking at. It was at that moment she started to laugh and once again fell to the ground. "I didn't think it was that funny," Hunny moaned.

Haruhi tried to stop laughing long enough to talk, but it took her a few minutes, "Well I was thinking about that day and how you three started to chase me around the room telling me to call you big sister. All of you were dressed in those silly get ups all because Tamaki convinced you it was needed in order to get me to stay at Ouran. No one ever thought to ask me if I was thinking about leaving, and if I remember correctly, you seemed very happy and excited to be dressed as a princess." She chuckled some more.

"We definitely could have handled that one better," Hunny giggled. Tamaki was always good at playing on people's emotions and knew that he could get the hosts to go along with almost any plan if he gave them good enough reason. Haruhi leaving was a damn good reason in everyone's books, and that included the shadow king himself.

Haruhi walked up to him after he laid the dress back in its box and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Gee you think?" Turning to the twins, she asked, "How did you get all of this stuff?"

"Well Kyoya took pictures of you at the play and we got copies of them from him. Well we actually won them since the boss decided to have a contest," Kaoru explained.

Hikaru was about to start his explanation of the dress when he noticed a dark aura coming from Haruhi. Gulping he moved closer to his twin.

"What contest and when?" Haruhi yelled.

The twins yelped; the third demon had been awakened. They needed to talk fast in order to keep their lives intact. "It was one day in club before the Ouran Fair our first year of high school. Tono wanted to go over to your house, but knew that he would not be welcomed so a contest was started. The first person to be able to get you to invite him over was the winner," Kaoru explained.

Hikaru could tell that Haruhi wanted the whole story as the darkness expanded, so he continued, "Kaoru and I won because we told you that we needed work on a school project that the three of us were doing together. You offered us your apartment. Tono tried to say it wasn't fair because it was a school project, but Kyoya said it was fair because you invited us over and that was the only rule."

Turning to Hunny, Haruhi asked, "Did you know about this?"

Hunny scowled trying to think of the contest the twins were talking about. They had a lot of them in high school, but this one didn't sound familiar. "I know about several contests, but I didn't know about that one," Hunny answered truthfully, grateful that he was not a part of that particular contest.

"Several contests?" Haruhi exclaimed taking a step away from her boyfriend.

Pulling her back into his arms, Hunny said, "I will tell you all about them if you want to know, but yes there were contests and they mainly happened before you and Tama-Chan started to go out."

"Fine," Haruhi grumbled. She wanted to know, but now was not the time. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she turned to her friends and asked the fiends, "What about the dress?" Her dark aura was slowly disappearing.

"Well we wound up with a lot of the costumes that we used because we designed the majority of them. Somehow we got possession of the dresses from that day also and we thought we would return it to its rightful owner," Hikaru started to laugh.

"I am curious though…" Kaoru smirked and looked at his brother.

Hikaru looked at his brother when Kaoru turned to face him, and together they looked at Hunny again. "We are both curious actually."

"How would the dress fit you today?" They asked together in a menacing tone. Goal one done, give Hunny his dress. It was now time for goal number two, get Hunny in the dress.

Across town Yasu walked out of his apartment with a new baseball hat on his head and sunglasses on his eyes. He had to hide his features as much as possible because he knew that after yesterday's events, men would be looking for him more than they had been. He was too smart to be caught though. Laughing to himself, he crossed the street and started the 20 minute trek that would take him to Haruhi's apartment complex. He wouldn't be able to go up to the door, but there was always a chance he would catch a glimpse of her.

As he was walking on the opposite side of the road as Haruhi's apartment, Yasu thought of the dream he had the night before. It was so real and it felt like Haruhi was really by his side once again. He yearned for that and needed it back in his life, needed her at his side.

Stopping when he was directly across from Haruhi's apartment, he bent down so that he could pretend to tie his shoe and let his eyes wander to the second floor door that belonged to her. He watched as someone went up to the door and instantly his jealously took root, Haruhi was his and only his. Then it registered in his mind, no one answered. Glancing at his watch when he switched to the other shoe, Yasu realized that it was 9:00 am. Ranka and Haruhi should both be home. If Haruhi went to the store, then her father should still be at the apartment, but not one answered the door; which meant that no one was home. Why wasn't anyone home?

Hitting the pavement with the sided of his fist, Yasu straightened up and started running. He needed to get home and think about this; she needed to learn that she wasn't supposed to be anywhere except where he wanted her to be. _"Where the hell could she be? Is she with one of those assholes? She has to be whoring herself out to those rich bastards! There is no other explanation!" _Yasu was screaming in his head. "Well she will learn soon enough," Yasu sneered out loud and continued his journey home. He had a lot of plans to make and he needed to start implementing something quickly. Yesterday's lesson apparently wasn't enough.

Yasu stormed into his apartment wanting to hurt something, or more precisely six certain people. He was sure that they were the ones that poisoned her mind against him. Taking a deep breath, he sat down at the small desk that occupied a corner of his room and pulled out a piece of paper. He needed to get organized and get his thoughts down. If he got sloppy now, he would get caught and lose her forever. He smiled as he wrote, there were definitely things that he could do to get to her, but first he would make sure that she knew he was there and no one could keep her from him.

**_List to Win Haruhi_**

**_1. Visit her at school. If she sees me around campus, it will show her that I am still a presence in her life. _**

**_2. Research those so called friends of her. Surely they have a weakness._**

**_3. Find out where she is staying and see if can possibly to get to her there._**

**_4. Call friends in Yakuza. Need a gun, maybe more than one._**

**_5. Call mother. I need the pictures she has of Haruhi and I before her mind was warped. Laying them in places she is sure to see will help remind her of the good times we had together and win her over._**

**_6. Follow her and find the weak spots in her security team. Security will probably be bumped up after yesterday, but there is always a weak spot to be found. I will find it!_**

Yasu just started writing down his thoughts and the more he wrote, the better he felt, more secure it seemed to make him. He would win her back either willingly or by force, but she would be his again because he knew deep down that she still loved him as much as he loved her. They would have their dream wedding and no one, especially those rich friends of her, would stand in their way down the aisle.


	38. Dress Up Time

**A/N: Thank you everyone! With everything going on with Yasu, I had to put some comic relief in there and I thought it was time that Haruhi told Hunny how she really felt. I am excited that you are embracing this new and more mature Hunny. He still has his sweet and fun personality, but he is also older and an adult now. My idea for Hunny actually comes from watching the anime. The moments that he is really serious, like when he is fighting, made me think of how he might act when he is older; and this is what I came up with. Here is a new chapter, enjoy and if you can, please review. **

Chapter 38 – Dress Up Time

Yasu looked down at his piece of paper. He had written everything down that he needed to and now it was time to put his plans into action. Scowling, he knew that in order to accomplish some of the tasks on the list, he would have to depend on others since he didn't have a computer or any other way to really do a lot of research. He could go to the library, but spending too much time in public, could make some things happen prematurely. That is not what he wanted.

Sighing, he knew that he really had no choice in the matter. Yasu picked up his phone and thought about who to call. He needed to call someone he could trust, someone who would do things for him without asking too many questions; and then it hit him. He knew exactly who to call. Smirking, he dialed the phone and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A voice spoke into the phone.

"I need to speak with Arata," Yasu said quickly. His excitement was building again.

"Speaking. Who is this?" Arata inquired. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"It is Yasu Sato. I need a favor."

"I haven't heard from you in a couple of years. What do you want?"

"I need a couple of guns and I need information."

"I can do that. What do you need information on?"

"Not what, but who. I want any information that you can give me on six different men," Yasu sneered into the phone. When he thought about Haruhi's friends, his blood boiled and he wanted to rip them apart.

"Ok, give me their names and I will see what I can find out. Give me 72 hours to get everything for you. This is going to cost you, you know that, right?"

"Don't worry, I will get you the money," Yasu growled. It would take a little bit, but no price was too great in order to get Haruhi back. He gave the information to Arata, and if the other man was surprised, Yasu didn't hear it in his voice. He knew that the names he gave were well known and most people knew who they were. Since Arata was Yakuza, he would be able to get him everything he needed; and since he was part of the Kasanoda syndicate, he would be able to get Yasu everything quickly and without anyone's knowledge.

"Ok, consider it done. I will be in contact with you when I have everything you need," Arata said simply. It looked like he was going to need to call his boss after he got off of the phone with his childhood friend. His first loyalty was too his family, and the syndicate was family; it certainly wasn't to a childhood friend that would only call him when he wanted something. Arata had his orders, and Kasanoda was looking for Yasu Sato. He also knew that Kasanoda was friends with the six names that Yasu had given him. If he could help his boss find Yasu, he knew he would be rewarded very well.

"Thank you. Good bye," Yasu said and hung up the phone. He knew that there was always a chance that the yakuza would double cross him, so he had to prepare for that possibility, but for now he would carry on with all of his plans as is.

_At the Haninozuka Estate_

"How would the dress fit you today?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together in a menacing tone.

Hunny gave them a horrified look and started shaking his head, "It is too bad we are not going to find out."

"Awe, come on Hunny. You are not a little curious about what it would look like?" Hikaru asked as he sidled up to the older man and put his arm around his shoulders.

Kaoru appeared at Hunny's other side and his arm also snaking around Hunny's shoulders. Smirking, he said, "You don't want Haruhi to see her big sister again?"

Hunny's face started to take on a very serious and yet sinister look. Shrugging to get the twins' arms off of him, he took a few steps away from them. Looking at Haruhi, he could see that she was trying to stop herself from laughing. He turned back towards the twins and articulated very clearly and calmly, "I am not putting on that dress."

Hikaru wrapped one of his arms around Haruhi's shoulders and could feel her shoulders shaking. He knew that she was finding this humorous and an idea formed in his head. Giving Hunny a pitiful look, he said, "You know, it would cheer Haruhi up. She has been through so much."

Kaoru picking up on his brother's train of thought, added, "We are sure that Haruhi has been through a lot and her nerves are probably shot. You know she could use a good laugh. It would really help her."

"But then again, if you think she has been completely fine, then…" the twins said together and left the end of their statement hanging.

"Do not use me to get what you want! If Mitsukuni doesn't want to put the dress on, do not blackmail him into doing it," Haruhi glared at her friends.

Hunny thought about it for a minute as he looked at Haruhi. He knew that it would make her laugh and she had been dealing with a lot lately. She needed a good laugh and have more on her mind than when Yasu would strike again. Knowing it had been the twins plan the whole time and that he played right into their trap, Hunny grabbed the dress and snarled, "Give me that damn dress." As he left the room, he would do anything to make sure Haruhi had more good memories than bad. If this helped, then it was worth the embarrassment.

"Well Kaoru," Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru walked up to his brother and threw his arm around him, "This means…"

"That we won!" They finished together.

Haruhi groaned, "I can't believe that you two did that to him. You knew he would do it as soon as you said my name."

"Of course we did," they gave her an innocent smile, knowing that they were far from guiltless.

"I am going upstairs so that he doesn't have to come down here and give you the satisfaction," Haruhi glared at her friends.

"Sorry Haruhi," Kaoru said blocking her path.

His brother joined him and said, "We can't let you do that."

Leering, she said, "I would like to see you try to stop me."

The twins looked at each other and gulped. Looking at Haruhi they wondered what she would do to them if they did not move. It was all together possible that having a martial arts master as a boyfriend meant that she was learning how to defend herself. They also knew that she was able to hold off Yasu when he attacked her that last time.

"I will make this easy for you, you either move now or I will make you move," Haruhi glowered.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her, and then started to move out of the way when they heard someone walking into the room. Turning around, they saw Hunny wearing the dress. It came to just below his knees and was one of the most comical things they had seen in a while.

"Haruhi was just about to go upstairs to help you," Hikaru sniggered.

Rolling his eyes, Hunny stated, "I didn't go upstairs. I used the bathroom down the hall." He looked at Haruhi and could see the sparkle in her eyes. He knew she was about to start laughing and he couldn't blame her. Unable to zip the dress since he was broader and more muscular than he was in high school, the proportions of the dress were all wrong for his body now and it was a miracle that the material had not ripped yet. He knew he looked goofy and seeing the mirth on her face, it was completely worth it to him. When he heard her full belly laugh, he smiled and found himself chuckling.

"Mitsukuni what is going …? What the hell?" Chika walked into the room and saw his brother a very frilly pink dress. Instead of waiting for an explanation, he ran out of the room as fast as he could. He didn't want to hear it and would rather forget the image of his older brother in a dress.

Groaning, Hunny face palmed. "_Great, just great! Now I have to deal with Chika-Chan," _he thought to himself.

Haruhi walked up to Hunny and gave him a hug, "It will be alright and if not, well you know how to deal with him." She was trying to keep a straight face when she talked to him, but it didn't work. Giving into the laughter once again, she chuckled, "Thank you though. This was a very memorable moment."

"I would only do this for you," Hunny grumbled hugging her back.

"I know," she grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, what are you wearing?" A voice inquired from behind the couple.

All of the occupants in the room swung around to find the matriarch of the Haninozuka family. Hunny face palmed again and sighed, "A dress in order to make Haru-Chan laugh."

Amaya Haninozuka was trying not to laugh, but it was hard. The dress was poufy and looked like a ball gown that was way too small for her son. He couldn't zip up the back and it looked like he actually squeezed into the dress. She knew that she would not put anything past her son if it meant that Haruhi would smile, but she never expected this. She started to snicker and then it developed into a laugh.

The laughter was interrupted when a loud voice bellowed, "What is going on in here?"

Amaya turned her smiling face towards her husband. Yorihisa Haninozuka was a force to be reckoned with and some people thought he could be scary, but she knew a different side of him. Walking up to her husband, she placed one hand over his heart and said, "Mitsukuni was just trying to cheer Haruhi up."

"Is he wearing a dress?" Yorihisa asked.

"Yes, he is. Come on now, let's leave he and his friends alone for now," Amaya said as she pulled her husband out of the room.

Hunny watched his parents leave the room and then turned to Haruhi and the twins. Leering at the twins, he growled, "I am getting out of this now!"

"No problem Hunny," Hikaru and Kaoru stammered. They were shaking a little bit never expecting that their little joke would have the audience that it had. They just hoped that Hunny wouldn't kill them.

Haruhi was shaking her head and spoke softly, "That was so funny, but he is going to be teased horribly by his family." She was still giggling.

"I don't think we thought about the repercussions," Hikaru laughed.

Kaoru smirked, "Yah, this may not turn out very well for us."

"Well you did it, so you have to live with the results," Haruhi laughed.

Hunny came back into the room a few minutes later back in regular clothes and muttering, "I will never put on another dress the twins give me as long as I live."

Haruhi snickered and walked up to Hunny wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you for the sacrifice," she said as she pulled him down for a kiss. When she pulled pack, she whispered, "I love you."

Beaming, Hunny leaned down to give her another kiss. He didn't think he would ever get tired of hearing those three words from her, "I love you too."

Clearing their throats, the twins reminded the couple that they were still in the room and stated together, "I think they forgot about us."

"No, it is near impossible to forget when you two trouble makers are around," Hunny giggled.

"I have to agree with Mitsukuni," Haruhi grinned.

The twins gave their trademark playful smirk, a mischievous look in their eyes, "Do we leave that big of an impression?"

"To say the least," Hunny sighed. Shaking his head some more, he said, "Why don't we go into the dining room and have some lunch?" The four friends made their way to the table and sat down. Hunny knew that this was going to be an interesting day after the twins left, and he wasn't sure he was going to look forward to facing his father and his brother. For now, he would put it out of his mind and have fun with his friends.


	39. Shadow Reign

**A/N: Ok, Hunny in that pink poufy dress he wore in high school had me laughing as I typed it. LOL. I am still giggling a little over it, but mtnikolle… I am with you; Chika's reaction was one of my favorite even though it was so brief. LOL. I had the biggest grin on my face as I read the reviews for the last chapter and found out that everyone loved the dress scene. THANK YOU EVERYONE! You know, Kyoya still has to deal with the twins for sending his dress and we have to find out who was at Haruhi's door. It wasn't just a random person. Plus there is the little issue with calling the Kassanoda syndicate. All of that is in this chapter. Burnt . biscuit… I can promise no twin killing, but no promises on maiming. LOL. Also, my mom started to read this story the other day. It is my first FF story she has read and she loves it. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to her, thanks Mom. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and please let me know what you think. **

**And… If you were not aware, I am teaming up with oreobabez to write a Haruhi/Satoshi story. The title is Hijacked Love. If you get the chance, please read.**

Chapter 39 – Shadow Reign

"Three more days and I will have what I need to start getting Haruhi back," Yasu laughed. He had selected the perfect person to satisfy his material needs. In case that plan failed, well he did have a backup plan. You can never be too careful when it comes to the Yakuza. Smirking, he knew one thing… he would win in this ultimate game of cat and mouse. It was just a matter of making sure he used the right bate and took his time. He was a very patient man when it came to something he wanted.

Sitting in his office high above Tokyo, Kyoya was looking at the latest reports from his officers. No one had seen or heard from Yasu. "_How is it that one damn commoner can hide and escape my radar?" _The shadow king yelled at himself. Each day that the lunatic was free was one more day that Haruhi and the other hosts were in danger; and worse than that, it was one more day that Kyoya's skills were mocked and tested. He hated to lose.

Kyoya had been keeping tabs on the investigation that the "real" police were conducting also. It appeared one lowly commoner was good enough to escape not only from Kyoya and his police force, but also the Tokyo Police Department. It did not surprise the former host club vice president though, he had a feeling that as soon as Yasu was free, he would run; and he did. The address he gave was fake and no one seemed to be able to find him. Although Kyoya did not believe that the police department was really putting that much effort into the search since Yasu was not considered a "dangerous criminal" per se. The shadow king was not under the same belief; a crazy man like Yasu could pose the worst danger to the person he was hunting, and he was hunting a personal friend of the Ootori heir. He would pay. Slamming his fists on his desk, Kyoya needed something, anything on this freak so that he could get the loony behind bars again; and once Yasu Sato was behind Ootori bars, he would not be coming back out.

In the back of his mind, Kyoya registered that a phone was ringing, his cell phone. It took a second before he could answer it though, "Ootori speaking."

"Sir, a man was spotted walking up to the Fujioka residence about fifteen minutes ago," one of the Black Onion Squad officers was reporting in.

"Was it Yasu Sato?" Kyoya asked in a deadly calm voice.

"No sir, but it was Daisuke."

"Give me your full report now."

"At 8:56 am a man walked up to her apartment. He knocked and when he realized that no one was there, he turned to leave. He seemed to be looking around and started to run down the stairs. It was Daisuke. He seemed to be following another runner, but the person Daisuke was after disappeared. An officer has been sent to follow Daisuke in case he catches up with the first runner."

"I have men watching Daisuke now. Pull back your officer to his original position and let me know if you get any more information. That is all," Kyoya said and ended the call without any further conversation from the other line. Dialing a phone number and as soon as he knew the line had picked up, he yelled, "Why the hell am I finding out from the officers I have surrounding the Fujioka residence that Daisuke paid a visit there this morning. You are supposed to report in and tell me these things!"

"Sir, we are sorry. We followed him to the Fujioka apartment, but since he did not find anyone home, he left and ran down the street. We did not think it was of any consequence and decided we would inform you of his destination during our morning briefing," the officer answered nervously.

"I think you better get your eyes examined. You and your partner are both demoted back to basic training because apparently you cannot handle the job I have given you. He took off after another person, which means that it could have been our target. Report back to headquarters as soon as your replacements arrive. I am sending them now!" Kyoya bellowed and disconnected the line. Calling the commander of the Ootori troops, he asked for two skilled and covert operatives to go to replace the two officers that were currently trailing Daisuke, and he wanted them immediately.

Once he was told it would be done immediately, Kyoya sat back in his chair and felt the need to punch something or someone. Suddenly two certain someones appeared in his mind's eye. He still needed to teach Hikaru and Kaoru a lesson on what things should be remembered and what things need to stay buried in the past. Dresses he wore in high school should be incinerated and buried so far into the past, that they surpassed the Ming Dynasty of China.

Releasing a very disturbing evil laugh, Kyoya picked up the phone in order to call the menacing twins when his phone started to ring mid-dial. "_What is Kasanoda calling me for?" _Kyoya thought to himself lost for a second with thoughts of revenge on two auburn haired twins. Hitting the talk button, he came back to himself quickly. He had called Kasanoda for information since the Yakuza had resources he did not have. Hopefully this would give him information he had been unable to find elsewhere, "Ootori speaking."

"Kyoya are you busy today?" Ritsu Kasanoda asked his former senpai.

"I might be able to clear some things. What is going on?" Kyoya asked curiously. He was never a man that wanted to wait for information and he felt like his former school mate was dragging out whatever he wanted to say to Kyoya.

"Do it. One of my men just called me. Yasu has been in contact with him. I have arranged a meeting with him since he did not want to talk over the phone," the red-head explained.

"What time?"

"Two hours. My car will swing by and pick you up in about an hour and a half. If you show up in your limo, it might make more than a few of my men a little jumpy. You are welcome to bring your bodyguards of course," Kasanoda chuckled.

Smirking, Kyoya took Kasanoda's words as a compliment, "Of course. We will be ready to go at that time."

"I will see you then," Kasanoda said as he hung up the phone. When he had received the phone call from Arata, the last thing he was expecting was to be told that Yasu had contacted him personally. The Yakuza lord tried to get more information, but Arata wanted to meet in person and Kasanoda had readily agreed. As soon as he got off of the phone with his underling, he called Kyoya. He really hoped this led to the capture of Yasu because no one threatened a friend of the Kasanoda syndicate and got away with it. "_If Ootori didn't have first crack at him, I would take Yasu myself,"_ he said to himself.

Kyoya put down the phone and a chilling smile appeared on his face, "Well Kasanoda's call may have very well saved those to devils from death, but of course they still have a lesson to learn."

"Excuse me sir?" Tachibana asked as he walked into Kyoya's office. He heard his employer say something, but he had not been sure of what it was.

Snapping his head up, Kyoya smirked, "Nothing Tachibana. I need you and the others to be ready to go in just over an hour. Ritsu Kasanoda will be picking us up so that we can meet with one of his employees. We will be going in his car, but you are to come with me. You know the drill."

If Tachibana was surprised, he had learned a long time ago not to show it. Bowing, he said, "It will be done." He left the office in order to meet with the other two bodyguards on Kyoya's personal detail.

Once his lead bodyguard was out of the office, Kyoya called his secretary and told her to clear his schedule for the day. He wasn't sure how long he would need for the meeting with Kasanoda and he rather not have time constraints. "_This meeting better not be a waste of my time," _Kyoya thought.

When it was time to head downstairs to meet the Yakuza boss, Tachibana walked into Kyoya's office and bowed, "Sir it is time to go."

"Thank you Tachibana. Let's see what this man has for us," Kyoya muttered and stood up. Grabbing his briefcase, he walked out of the office with his guard behind him. Two more guards walked in front of him in order to make sure he was protected at all times. Kyoya had long ago gotten used to them, so this formation was second nature.

Kyoya and his security team made it downstairs as Kasanoda's car was pulling up. The driver got out of the car and opened the back door bowing towards Kyoya, "Ootori-sama."

Tachibana stepped into the car first and gave the signal that everything was ok. He was followed by Kyoya and the two other guards.

Sitting next to Kasanoda, Kyoya asked, "Who is this we are meeting?"

"Arata. His family has been part of our business for generations and they are very loyal. Apparently, Yasu Sato called him this morning. After you had called me the other day, I had put the word out to my men and the other syndicates. If someone heard something, they were to contact me immediately. You can imagine my surprise when one of my own men called saying he had been in direct contact with the man you were looking for. I called you as soon as I got off of the phone with him," Kasanoda explained. Turning to look at Kyoya, he could see the dark aura that encircled the Ootori heir, "I know that you told me this man has threatened Haruhi and the other hosts, but you want to give me the full story? You know you have my support no matter what. You and the others were my first friends in high school."

Smirking, Kyoya inquired, "Of course it has nothing to do with the fact that you were once in love with Haruhi yourself?"

Kasanoda laughed, "Well I was at one point, but I moved on when she couldn't see past the nose on her face."

"Hmm, yes that was Haruhi."

"So does that mean you will not tell me?"

"Yasu Sato is also Haruhi's ex-fiancé. He controlled her from day one and when Tamaki, well all of us really, started to tell her to break up with him and that he was too controlling, she decided to push back and instead walked out on us. In the time that we were apart, he abused her and his control started to get worse. She finally got away from him when he went to jail for assault. He just got out and has already threatened her. Our job is to make sure nothing comes of the threats. Yesterday he was able to get close enough to her to deliver a silent message and I don't want that to happen again," Kyoya explained leaving out the information that Hunny had given him.

"What happened yesterday?"

"She was at the park with Hunny and Yasu was able to throw his hat. It landed on her, and she knew it was his because there was a message in the bill for her. Hunny got her out of there as fast as he could and brought me the cap."

Kasanoda's blood was boiling, and the more he heard, the more he wanted to get this Yasu and teach him a lesson he would not forget. This went beyond just threatening his friends, and Yasu Sato would pay. Clearing his throat, Ritsu declared, "You have the full backing of me and my men."

"Thank you," Kyoya said quietly. He knew that he already had the support of the syndicate, but now that the red-headed crime lord knew the full situation, he knew that Kasanoda would do whatever it took to find the man they all sought.

Not long after that, the car came to a stop at an apartment complex. Kasanoda saw the questioning look that flashed across Kyoya's face and stated, "I told him it would be better if we did not meet in public since we did not know where Yasu really was. I don't want that maniac to know we have information on him. Knowing that you probably would not want to come to the main house of my estate, we are meeting Arata in his apartment."

Nodding, Kyoya gave his friend his host smile, "You are absolutely right. No offense intended."

"None taken. You have your empire and I have mine, and we need to be careful about the middle ground," Kasanoda smirked.

"Exactly. Well, let's get this meeting started, shall we?" Kyoya said as he stepped out of the car after Tachibana and followed by Kasanoda and the remaining bodyguards for both he and his friend.

One of Kasanoda's bodyguards led the way to the designated apartment and when they all arrived, he knocked twice on the door. A series of locks could be heard on the other side of the door before it opened a crack. When confirmation of who was on the other side of the door was received, the door opened fully to allow the small contingent of people into the home. Tachibana and two of Kasanoda's guards entered first and scoped out the residence before giving the all clear and allowing the two leaders to walk in.

When Arata saw that his lord had another man with him, he got a little nervous, especially when he realized that Kasanoda brought the Kyoya Ootori. Everyone in the Yakuza world believed that if the Ootori Empire was not on the up and up, the Ootori family would have made a fierce syndicate. No one wanted to mess with them directly, and the one that seemed to make everyone the most leery was standing in his living room. Remembering who he was and who present, Arata bowed to his boss and to the heir, "Thank you for agreeing to this meeting my lord."

"I brought Kyoya Ootori with me because he needs to know any information you have on Yasu Sato," Kasanoda stated.

"Yes sir," Arata agreed as he stood straight once again. "Please sit down. Can I get you anything?"

Both Kyoya and Kasanoda shook their heads negatively before taking a seat on the couch in the living room and looked anxiously at their nervous host. Kyoya wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he really hoped this guy could give him information his personal resources had been unable to find.

"Yasu called me this morning. He wants me to get him two guns and information," Arata stated simply after he kneeled on the floor across from the two leaders.

"What information does he want you to supply him with?" Kasanoda asked.

Cutting his eyes towards Kyoya, Arata returned his gaze to his boss, "He wants information on Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Tamaki Suoh."

Scowling, Kasanoda turned towards Kyoya, "The hosts?"

Nodding, Kyoya said, "The only one he is missing is Haruhi, but he has information on her already. When are you to get him the guns and the data?"

"I told him that I would need 72 hours. He is supposed to contact me and then we will set up a meeting time," Arata explained.

"Why did he call you?" Kyoya inquired. There was a reason that Yasu would call Arata, just like there was reason behind him using his.

Taking a deep breath, Arata started to enlighten the shadow king, "Yasu Sato and I knew each other as kids. Our mothers were friends, but our fathers could not stand each other. My father didn't particularly like Yasu either. It has never been a secret who my family aligns itself with and so Yasu has known from an early age that we were part of the Yakuza. As we got older, he started to get greedier and more demanding. He has always used his charisma and acting skills in order to get whatever he wanted from those around him. I never really fell for it, but I know his cousin and several others that have. He has asked for my help before, but it was always minor things: an engagement ring and necklace, helping teach a lesson to a bully, intimidation tactics on someone that was bothering his girlfriend, things like that. I didn't see what the harm was, so I did what I could for him. When he called this morning for the guns and information, I already knew that my lord was looking for him, and called it in when I got off of the phone with Yasu. I take it you are the one really looking for him?"

"He is only one of the ones looking for him Arata. I am looking for him too," Kasanoda growled and gave his underling his coldest stare.

Shaking with new fear, Arata bowed and muttered with a trembling voice, "I am sorry my lord. I did not mean to offend!"

"What else do you know about him? I would advise you to remember who you work for and do not hold anything back," the Yakuza leader pronounced frostily.

"Yes, sir! I know that his mother is still around and she always sides with Yasu. When he was younger and got into trouble, his mother never believed that her child could do anything. It is a good possibility that he may try to contact her since he knows she will do anything and everything for him. He blocked the number he called from this morning, so I do not have a phone number for him. You may also try seeking out his cousin. They were best friends growing up and Daisuke always wanted to be like Yasu. He looked up to him. At this point that is all of the information I have," Arata rushed as he did not want to upset either man in the room.

"Do nothing as of yet. I will be in contact with you about what your next steps will be. If you hear from Yasu Sato again, you are to contact me immediately. I do not have to tell you that you are not to tip him off to anything, do I?" Kasanoda ordered Arata.

"No sir! I will do anything I can to serve the Kasanoda!" The underling exclaimed.

Kasanoda gave one last look to his employee and stood up. Walking over to the man, he said, "You did well, but your job in this is not done yet. Expect my call."

"I will be awaiting your instructions," Arata said as he watched the men file out of his apartment. When he closed the door, he breathed a sigh of relief. Being in the same room with Kyoya Ootori and Ritsu Kasanoda was enough to set anyone on edge, and not something he wanted to repeat anytime soon. He wondered briefly what his former childhood friend had done to piss off two very powerful people, but decided it didn't matter. Arata supported the Yakuza and he would carry out the orders Kasanoda gave him.

Once safely ensconced in the back of Kasanoda's car again, Kyoya instructed Tachibana to have his car meet them at the office. Thinking about everything that he had just learned, Kyoya had a couple of questions for Haruhi and the sooner he asked them, the better.

"What should we do about Arata? Yasu will be expecting his 'package' in three days," Kasanoda said to his friend.

"I will get back to you. I need to talk to Haruhi and then think of what we do next. This man is smart and has been able to avoid being caught by my men and Tokyo PD thus far. If he smells a trap, he will be gone," the shadow king explained.

"Ok."

"Haruhi isn't staying at her house is she?"

"No, she is in a safe location and is being protected 24/7."

"I figured you would have her hidden away."

"Do you really think Haruhi would have allowed that? She might have changed her domicile address temporarily, but she is still going to school. I have officers at the school and everywhere else she frequents in order to make sure the threats are kept at a minimum."

"She was never one to back down from a challenge. Was she?"

Thinking back to all of the times Haruhi put herself on the line, the beach and getting in the middle of two arguing twins (granted it was a pretend fight) came immediately to mind, Kyoya wondered how she survived up to this point, "No, she wasn't. She was the one that was rushing forward in order to make sure someone saved the day."

"You know, we will catch this creep."

"I know we will, and then I will make sure he cannot threaten anyone again."

That sounded ominous to Kasanoda, but he couldn't blame Kyoya. He had heard the rumors of the dungeon and counted himself lucky that he was friends with the shadow king instead of an enemy, "I am sure you will."

As they pulled up to Kyoya's office building, the youngest Ootori stated, "I will call you tonight. If you hear anything else, call me."

"I will. Good bye and say hello to Haruhi for me," Kasanoda said as he watched Kyoya leave the car and get into his own limo. A smile slowly appeared on his face as his car started to pull away from the curb, Yasu Sato once caught was not going to get away again. He had crossed the wrong men and that was his first mistake.


	40. Question and Answer

**A/N: Well Kasanoda is involved and that just means Yasu is in that much more trouble. Do you think that they will catch them or is Yasu able to get away? We will see. Right now Kyoya is on his way to Hunny's house to question Haruhi and the twins are still there. The shadow king may get his revenge after all. They will survive… I mean I did promise no murdering of the twins. Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 40 – Question and Answer

The four former hosts finished their lunch and were sitting in the living room visiting with each other. Hunny was getting teased about the pink monstrosity he had put on just to make his girlfriend smile, and now he was wondering why he even did that. There are a million different ways he could have made her feel better that did not involve putting on a dress he wore in high school. Now Hunny had to contend with the memories, but he found out that the twins took a picture and forwarded it to her. He wondered if Kyoya could help him erase it from all technology on the planet in addition to the twins' minds. Scratch that, the minds of all of his family since he was sure it was ingrained into all three of their brains. "_No, I did it for her and if it cheered her up, then it was worth it. I still want it erased though," _Hunny thought to himself.

Grabbing Hunny's hand, Haruhi giggled, "Don't worry, I am sure everyone will forget about it eventually and the twins said they would delete the picture. Isn't that right Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"That's right!" Hikaru stated.

Kaoru chuckled, "We did say we would delete it from our phones!"

Hunny looked up at the twins and gazed at them for a minute. There was something that he was trying to work through on their words. Then his eyes grew as it dawned on him… they said they would delete it from their phones, but that did not mean that they would delete it from everything else. If they sent it to their email or something, that was their email, not their phones. "_Damn sneaky mischievous twins!" _Hunny laughed in his head. He had to give them credit, only they could twist words around to get their way, but he had been around them too long not to know how they played with their friends. Smirking he said, "I want it deleted from anything and everything you two own: email, computers, text, phone, backup, everything."

The twins looked at each other and suddenly looked a little deflated, "What about Haruhi?"

"She can keep her copy. The only reason I put on the dress was for her. She is just not allowed to share with anyone else. Besides I love her, I can't say the same for you," Hunny grinned.

Looking at each other again, they turned back towards Hunny and said, "We want to make a deal."

Before Hunny could respond, one of the maids walked in and informed Hunny that Kyoya was on his way to the main house, he had just passed through the gate. Hunny nodded to let her know he heard and then was about to respond to the twins when he noticed they had visibly paled and appeared to be very cagey. "_What did they do to Kyo-Chan this time?" _Hunny wondered to himself. Knowing he now had the upper hand, he inquired, "What kind of deal did you want to make? You know I think I will ask Kyo-Chan what it would take to make sure that picture disappeared forever."

Both Hikaru and Kaoru gulped and started looking around for a place to hide. Haruhi noticed their strange behavior and commented on it, "What is wrong with you two? Did you do something to Kyoya?"

"Hunny, we promise to get rid of the picture and let Haruhi have the only copy in the universe," Hikaru started.

"But you have to protect us from the Shadow King!" Kaoru finished.

They yelled simultaneously, "HE IS GOING TO KILL US!"

Haruhi started to laugh, "What did you do to him?"

"Hunny's dress wasn't the only one we pulled out," Kaoru mumbled.

"You didn't?!" Hunny exclaimed.

"We did," the twins muttered dejectedly.

Both Hunny and Haruhi started to laugh. The couple knew that the twins were in for it if Kyoya got to them, and since he was probably pulling up and getting out of the car by now, they were dead. "I have to assume that you were not in your right minds when you sent Kyoya his dress. What were you thinking?" Haruhi chuckled.

"I think that is what the problem is Haru-Chan, they weren't thinking," Hunny teased them.

"We get it. We were stupid. Will you help us or not?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, well more like begged since they were down on their knees with their hands gripped together in front of their hearts in a prayer like fashion.

"The picture goes away?" Hunny asked.

"Yes!" The twins yelled together.

"I cannot promise anything since it is Kyo-Chan we are talking about, but I will make sure he does nothing to you while you are here," Hunny stated. He was smart enough to know that there was no way to make sure Kyoya never did anything to those two trouble makers, the best thing he could do was to protect them while they were at his house.

"We understand! Thank you Hunny!" shouted Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Why are you thanking him?" Kyoya inquired from the entrance to the living room. The light was glinting off of his glasses giving him a menacing type presence, "I have a bone to pick with you two!"

Screaming and jumping up off of the floor, the twins dove behind the couch that Hunny and Haruhi were occupying. Crying out, "We're sorry Kyoya!"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and smirked, it seemed as if it may be his lucky day after all: information on Yasu and the twins were present at Hunny's house when he arrived. Looking at Hunny and Haruhi, the only other two in the room that were not ducking for cover, and he noticed Haruhi looked on the verge of laughing while Hunny was looking like he was getting payback. Kyoya could only wonder what the twins did to the former loli shota of the host club. Rolling his eyes at the trouble the twins were probably causing, Kyoya sneered, "What did you two do or do I even want to know? I will deal with you two later."

"What are you doing here Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked giggling. He was getting a real kick out of the reaction the twins were having to Kyoya merely walking through the door.

Lifting an eyebrow, the shadow king answered, "I have just come from a meeting with Kasanoda and one of his employees. I wanted to talk to you two and ask Haruhi some questions."

Hikaru jumped up from behind the couch and stated nervously, "Well it seems like you two are busy."

"Yah, so we will leave you to your business," Kaoru declared.

"It was nice seeing you Kyoya. Don't be a stranger. We will see you guys later. BYE!" The twins finished together as they inched closer and closer to the door. When they said their last word, they rushed through the door and out to their car, wanting to put as much distance as possible between them and the shadow king. They knew they were in trouble in regards to the dress, but they just couldn't resist and had a really good laugh when they packaged it off and sent it off to "mommy".

As soon as the front door closed, the three remaining friends laughed, although Kyoya's was a bit more subdued and malicious. The sight of the twins making a break for it and running away fearful that their lives were in danger (well they probably were) was hilarious and Hunny was amazed Hikaru and Kaoru didn't put holes in the walls and doors like in the cartoons. That thought caused another round of laughter, especially when he told everyone else.

When everyone had control of themselves again, Kyoya pushed his glasses up and started, "Well, now that those two are gone, I met with an employee of Ritsu Kasanoda's. He was a childhood friend of Yasu's." Hearing Haruhi gasp, he looked towards her and saw Hunny immediately pull her into his arms. He looked directly at the couple from his perch on the couch opposite them and he knew that this meeting was going to be difficult at best.

"What happened Kyo-Chan?" Hunny inquired.

Gone was the mirth present just moments before, replaced by a seriousness that Kyoya knew could be deadly. The Haninozuka heir was not someone to be taken lightly no matter how much cake he ate or cute things he liked to keep around, and Kyoya knew that first hand. He had seen Hunny take out a whole squadron of Ootori men multiple times without batting an eye. He was trained to be deadly and Mitsukuni Haninozuka would do anything to defend those he loved. Clearing his throat, Kyoya replied, "Yasu contacted him in order to get two guns and information. The employee immediately called Kasanoda and he contacted me since I asked for his help in trying to locate Yasu. You can guess what the guns were for, but the information he wanted was not about Haruhi or her schedule. He wanted information on all of the hosts minus Haruhi. My guess is that he already has all of the information he thinks he needs on her."

"Did he say what kind of information he was asking for?" Hunny asked.

"He wants any information that his contact can find on us. I assume he is trying to find our weaknesses in order to get to us. Before you ask, the phone number was blocked, so we don't know where he was calling from or the phone number he is using. We are going to set up phone taps and tracing software on the employee's phone so that when Yasu does call in again, we can attempt to find him that way," Kyoya stated as calmly as possible, but on the inside he was anything but calm. He was irritated that he couldn't find Yasu and now he finds out that the maniac is looking to score a couple of weapons. As many guards as he placed on his friends, there were still some things that could not be stopped and could pose a serious danger: bullets were one of them.

"So you are telling me that Kasanoda is going to supply him with all of that?" Haruhi shouted. She knew she sounded a bit hysterical, but finding out that your ex was attempting to get some guns would do that to you.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up once again, "No, we are going to come up with a plan, but I needed to tell you what I found out. If you will remember Kasanoda is our friend and is on our side. The employee told Yasu that it would take three days to get him the requested products."

Exhaling, Haruhi looked up at Kyoya and said with tears floating in her eyes, "I know. I'm sorry. I am just really worried about all of you and now that I know Yasu is trying to get some guns, it makes this all the more dangerous."

"Haruhi listen to me. He is not going to get away with all of this. He has Tokyo PD looking for him, my people looking for him, and Kasanoda has put the word out about him. He will be caught, but we have to wait and be smart until then," Kyoya attempted to reason with her.

"Maybe I should have stayed gone," Haruhi mumbled as she frowned.

Hunny wasn't sure if Kyoya had heard what Haruhi said, but he did and he didn't like it. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he spoke earnestly trying to make her understand, "Haruhi, it doesn't matter if you stayed gone or not. Yasu has it in his head that you left him and attacked him because of us. I have a feeling that even if you were not friends with us, he would still be out to get us. So this is not on you. He is a fucking maniac and certifiably crazy. That is not you; that is on him. It is actually best that you did come back into our lives because now we can protect you and each other. We are prepared and ready for him. If you were not here, we would have been blindsided. Okay?"

Tears started to slowly fall down Haruhi's cheeks as she listened to everything that Hunny verbalized. He was right, but she still wondered if there was more that she could have done, could do in order to protect her friends. Nodding, she stated, "I know, but I can't help but feel like I brought this on all of us."

Pulling her into his arms to embrace her, Hunny wanted to do anything he could to reassure her, "It isn't your fault. Like I said, he is a complete and utter lunatic. Right Kyo-Chan?"

"From what I have seen, I would have to agree with Hunny. This isn't your fault Haruhi. Yasu was possessive from the start and from what information that I have been able to gather, it began before you met him. He wanted what he wanted and thought he deserved it long before he moved to your apartment complex. I do have some questions for you though," Kyoya answered bluntly. He concurred with Hunny, this was not her fault and the sooner she got it through her thick skull, the better for everyone since it meant she was less likely to do something stupid, like taking matters into her own hands as she has done in the past.

Turning to Kyoya, Haruhi nodded and replied, "I will give you whatever information I have, but I think you know what I know." Settling into Hunny's side, she knew that she needed her boyfriend's comfort right now. Belatedly she wished the carefree atmosphere from earlier was permeating the room once again.

"Arata, Kasanoda's employee, was childhood friends with Yasu. He said that he always tried to get his way and could charm people into doing things for him. We know this is true because his cousin is living proof of it. Arata is not among the many that have succumbed to the charisma of Yasu, but he did do some favors for him that were minor and he thought of were no real consequence, including an engagement ring and necklace. We know that he proposed to you, but did he ever give you a necklace?"

"Yah, it was after he caught me calling the twins. He felt bad for how he reacted and gave me a necklace to make it up to me, but it was also the same one that he broke the night I got away from him. He ripped it off of my neck," Haruhi explained.

"Did you ever hear of any of your friends or any guys that you know being beaten up or intimidated?" Kyoya pressed on.

"No, but several guys that used to talk or study with me stopped communicating with me suddenly and wouldn't even look at me; they gave me a very wide berth. A few transferred to other schools or programs. I was required to work on projects with a male partner a few times and after Yasu came into my life, they would request a transfer to another partner or drop the class all together. I thought it was weird, but no one would tell me what was going on. Why?" Haruhi questioned in return.

"I believe that Yasu was making sure you were not around any guys. Arata admitted that Yasu had called him in the past to help him with minor things, and that included handling guys who were intimidating and bullying his girlfriend at the time. This was only one to two years ago. I don't think they were really given a choice," Kyoya answered. He wasn't sure how Haruhi was going to take this latest news, and was worried that she would blame herself again.

Kyoya was right, Haruhi was blaming herself, but instead of beating herself up again, she became indignant, "He did what? He messed with my education and my schooling because he was jealous. He hurt others' futures and education because he was jealous, and now we are preparing for his attempt at killing or hurting all of you!"

"_That is Haruhi for you. She never does what you expect and right now she looks like she is ready to murder someone with her bare hands, and only minutes ago she was crying," _Kyoya thought to himself. Smirking, he said, "It appears that is the case."

"I can't believe he did that! It wasn't fair to all of those guys and it isn't fair what he is doing to us now! What is the plan?" Haruhi exclaimed trying to take control of her emotions.

"I haven't talked to Kasanoda yet, but as soon as we have a plan I will inform you," Kyoya answered.

"Can't you give him guns that won't shoot?" Haruhi pondered out loud.

Pushing his glasses up, the shadow king considered what Haruhi said and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well there have been times when guns can't or don't fire, or the ammo has been tampered with and therefore it will not discharge properly; at least it won't kill the person being shot at. Can we do something like that to Yasu?" Haruhi explained and stood up to pace with finger on chin. She was thinking about what they could do to control the situation and make sure no one died.

"I guess it is something we can look into, but if we rig the gun, there is a possibility that he is going to thoroughly examine the weapon. If he knows a lot about guns, he may be able to spot the 'defect'. We could tamper with the ammo, but he could always get more from a real shop and then it would be real bullets. They are things to consider though and I will discuss it with Kasanoda and my weapons expert," Kyoya pronounced as he watched Haruhi pacing in front of the window.

Hunny was also observing his girlfriend and knew that she was lost to her thoughts. She had that same look on her face many times when they were in host club together. Haruhi was doing some serious thinking.

"Are you going to make sure someone is at the drop with Arata?" Haruhi asked throwing another question out there.

"Yes, I planned on it. I want to make sure all bases are covered, so we will probably have more than one person at the drop site," Kyoya said.

"Yasu is smart and he knows how to escape capture. Don't underestimate him. His mother is really nice, she might be able to help you, but she is a bit delusional herself. I tried to tell her about Yasu hitting me and she told me that I must have been mistaken. When I showed her the bruises on my arm, she said that I did it to myself or that I shouldn't have made him mad," Haruhi continued.

Both men wondered if Haruhi realized what she was saying any longer because she just admitted to trying to tell his mother what happened, and his mother put it back on Haruhi. Kyoya and Hunny both wanted to teach the older woman a lesson, but they would leave her for later; their priority is Yasu.

"I am actually assigning someone to watch her house since Arata told us almost the exact same thing, minus the hitting part," Kyoya uttered as he scrutinized his friend. When he was done studying her, he turned his eyes towards Hunny and internally flinched (the shadow king does not flinch physically). Dark Hunny was very present with his hands fisted at his sides to the point where the knuckles were white, and Kyoya could see he was grinding his teeth. Shaking his head, Kyoya tried to calm his former senpai down, "Hunny, we need to stay calm so that we can catch this guy."

Snapping his head up to look at Kyoya, Hunny breathed in deeply and exhaled very slowly several times before the dark aura started to dissipate. After he felt calmer and less likely to kill someone, Hunny spoke up, "You are right Kyo-Chan. We need to keep our heads right now."

Haruhi frowned at the two men in the room with her and tilted her head to the side. It was almost as if she just remembered that she was not alone. Walking back over to the couch, she sat back down and took Hunny's hand in hers. Looking back towards Kyoya, she stated, "Yasu can't be trusted. We have to make sure we don't underestimate him. I don't know everything he is capable of, but I do know that he is a really good actor and manipulator."

"We are aware, but it is something to keep in mind. Thank you for your help," Kyoya said as he stood up to take his leave.

"I will do what I can in order to catch him and to keep my friends safe," Haruhi declared ferociously.

Giving her a small genuine smile, Kyoya nodded, "I am going to take my leave then. I have a few things I need to do before I call Kasanoda tonight. Tell your father I said hello." He was amazed that after everything she had been through, she still had her fighting spirit and her sense of justice. If Yasu was just after her, it would be one thing, but to interfere with others' lives and education the way he had, she needed to defend the innocent.

"I will Kyoya. Thank you," Haruhi smiled back. It was small and a little sad, but it was there.

"I will walk you to the door Kyo-Chan," Hunny got up off of the couch and followed his friend. When they were outside, he spoke softly, "I worry about her. She is really taking this hard. I know it isn't an easy situation, but she feels like she is to blame."

"I know Hunny and if I could spare her, I would, but she holds answers that we can't get anywhere else," Kyoya explained.

"I know Kyo-Chan. Just do what you can to catch him as fast as possible."

"I am. Until then, we may want to look for alternatives in regards to her attending school and her internship. I believe that the work she is doing for me can work towards her internship, but her schooling that is a different matter. I don't know how much she will fight against staying home, but it may need to be considered at least for a short period of time."

"I will see what I can do and talk to her. Let me know about the internship. If she can get that done through you, it is that much better for her. Besides the Ootori name carries more weight than that place she is now."

"I agree. I will let you know tomorrow. Good bye Hunny."

"Good bye Kyo-Chan," Hunny waived to his friend and then walked back into the house. Making his way to the living room, he noticed Haruhi was still on the couch where he left her, but she seemed to be muttering herself and thinking again. Leaning against the wall by the entrance to the room, Hunny inquired, "What are you thinking about?"

Startled, Haruhi looked up and shook her head, "Everything about this whole situation I guess. It just bothers me that with all of these people looking, no one can find him. That tells me he either has connections or is smarter than we think he is, or both. It all points to two things: nothing is as it seems and this isn't going to be as easy as it seems."

Pushing himself away from the wall, Hunny made his way across the room and pulled his girlfriend into his arms as he sat beside her, "I agree Haru-Chan, but we are prepared and we know what to expect from him to this point. Okay?"

"Okay," Haruhi agreed as she listened to his heart beating. It was good and strong and steady, and it was hers. She would do anything she needed to in order to protect it and the ones that belonged to her friends. They were her family and she would ensure none of them suffered at the hands of Yasu Sato.


	41. Garden Chatter

**A/N: HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Yay, Kyoya didn't kill the twins, but don't worry, he will pay them back. He knows how to wait for the most opportune time. As my bff used to say, she may not get paybacks today or tomorrow, but she will get you back when you least expect it and that can mean a year from now. LOL. I hope you like the next chapter, and please review if you can.**

Chapter 41 – Garden Chatter

As the afternoon wore on, Hunny and Haruhi just spent time together. He was worried about her and how she was handling everything, especially given the news they had just received. She was worried about the toll this was going to take on his life, not to mention the impact on her friends lives.

They were interrupted after a couple of hours by Chika searching out his brother. He was not quite able to look Hunny in the eye, but he had to at least attempt to face his brother since he had to teach classes with him. Clearing his throat when he found the couple walking out of the media room, Chika asked, "Mitsukuni, are you almost ready to leave? We are supposed to leave for the dojo in about 15 minutes." Cringing, he couldn't help but see Hunny in that awful pink dress right now.

Looking at his watch, Hunny muttered, "Crap, I completely forgot about that!" He turned towards Haruhi with a troubled expression. He knew he needed to go to the dojo, but he was torn because he didn't want to leave Haruhi right now, not after what Kyoya told them.

Giving her boyfriend a reassuring smile, Haruhi said, "Go with your brother, and I will be here when you get back. I have some things to think about anyway." Reaching up, she gave him a small kiss and whispered, "Have fun."

"Are you sure Haru-Chan?" Hunny questioned her. He didn't really feel comfortable just leaving her, but he still had an obligation to his family and his work.

"I am sure that life doesn't stop just because some lunatic decides to make our lives difficult. You need to go and I will be here when you get home. I promise," Haruhi stated softly.

Hunny knew that she was right, but it was not easy to leave her, still it had to be done. Nodding, he turned to his brother, "Let me get changed and then I will be ready to go."

"Hai!" Chika responded and then left the couple standing there as fast as he could. He really needed to get the picture that was burned into his head out of his brain.

When his brother walked away, Hunny pulled Haruhi towards his bedroom and into the room. As soon as the door was closed, he asked, "Are you sure you are ok with me leaving?"

"Yah, I need to think about a couple of things and you still have responsibilities. True?" Haruhi grinned.

Forcing a chuckled, Hunny replied, "True. I just worry about you. Sue me."

"I know you do, but I am safer here than almost anywhere. I will be ok."

"Ok, ok. I am going to go. I will have my cell phone on me, so if anything happens…"

"I know exactly where to reach you," Haruhi smirked.

"Someone is being cheeky today," Hunny joked as he moved towards his closet.

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi giggled a little, "I learned from the best. In fact, I think I know five professionals at it. The only exception when it comes to the original hosts would be Mori."

Hunny was in the closet getting dressed and therefore his voice was a little muffled when he barked, "I think you might be right." When he was done changing, he walked out into his bedroom to find Haruhi sitting on his couch waiting on him. Dropping his body next to hers, he stated, "I shouldn't be gone more than a few hours."

"Sounds good and please don't be too concerned. I am staying in a fortress right now and no one can get to me without permission. Not even Tamaki. Now, you need to go and have fun, but don't hurt your brother too much. I will see you after you are done, deal?"

Smiling, Hunny cupped one of her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. When he pulled back panting, he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "Deal Haru-Chan." Hunny stood up and helped Haruhi to her feet before grabbing her hand and leading her out of his bedroom.

When the couple got back into the living room, Chika was waiting for them and Haruhi picked up on the younger man's nervousness, "Is something wrong Chika?"

"N-N-No, w-why would you ask that?" Chika inquired.

"Well because you can barely spare your brother a glance, you are turning red, and you are stuttering. Need I say more?" Haruhi ticked off the reasons on her fingers.

"NO! It's just that I can't look at him without seeing him in that damn pink marshmallow dress!" Chika bellowed.

Hunny groaned; he knew that this was going to come back and bite him in the ass, "Sorry Chika-Chan. I wish I could wipe that out of your memory banks, and mine, but I can't. So let's move past this. I only did it for Haru-Chan anyway. I can't believe they used my girlfriend to get me in a dress!"

Haruhi started to laugh, "I can't believe that you didn't think they wouldn't do that. This is Hikaru and Kaoru we are talking about. They are devious and will use any means necessary to get what they want. Remember the curse doll?"

"How could I forget? Those two wreaked havoc on the club for a week! Ok, you know what… it's done and we are moving on. Are you ready to go Chika-Chan?" When his brother nodded and started moving towards the door, Hunny gave Haruhi a brief kiss and whispered, "I will be back later, but if you need me, call me."

"I will," Haruhi beamed. She was still laughing at the dress, his disbelief, and everything in between. It felt good to find humor when so many things were going wrong. She watched as Hunny left with Chika and decided now was a good time to take a walk and just let her mind wander. She needed to think and try to come up with solutions to the many problems that plagued her.

Taking a deep breath, Haruhi walked out the back door and made her way towards the gardens. She remembered when she used to come visit before, she always loved the gardens of the Haninozuka estate. They were peaceful and always gave her a sense of tranquility. Finding a bench in front of the koi pond, she sat down and looked upon the fish that were swimming to and fro seemingly without a care in the world. At that moment, she wished that she were the koi.

Haruhi wasn't sure how long she had sat there staring at the fish before she heard footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she was surprised to see Yorihisa Haninozuka, Hunny's father. She stood up quickly and bowed, "Hello Haninozuka-sama!"

Smiling at the small girl in front of him, Yorihisa addressed her, "Good afternoon Haruhi-Chan. It is a peaceful spot; is it not?"

"Hai, it is. I don't remember the koi pond the last time I was here though," Haruhi thought out loud as she offered the patriarch a small smile.

Walking up to the side of the pond and gazing at the swimming fish, he responded after a few moments, "It wasn't. My wife had it put in only a year ago. She said that I needed something to look at that would keep me calm. I told her meditation and the gardens did that, but she didn't really listen to me. I think it was her excuse to put the pond in. I can't complain though. I come here a lot to think and just commune with nature. They are relaxing to watch."

Gazing up at the man standing before her, she said, "Yes, they are. Did you need me to go?" She wondered if he was there for some quiet time, and the last thing she wanted to do was intrude. He was already letting she and her father stay at his house, she could only imagine the upheaval it was causing for him.

"No, please have a seat," he gestured to the bench she had previously occupied.

"Thank you, sir," Haruhi spoke quietly as she retook her seat.

"How are you handling everything?"

Sighing, Haruhi grimaced, "I guess about as well as anyone can. It is hard to think about my friends being in danger, or my father in jeopardy. I am sure I would be worse if I didn't have a safe place to stay. Thank you for letting my father and I stay here."

Yorihisa waived her words off, "You are always welcome here Haruhi-Chan, and if we can help with security, then we will. You have always been a good friend to Mitsukuni, and he has always valued you in his life."

"I haven't always been a good friend," Haruhi mumbled.

Chuckling, the older man turned to face her, "Yes, you have. You had your reasons for leaving and I know it wasn't easy for you, but Mitsukuni never gave up on you or your friendship. He used the lessons you taught him since the day he met you, in his life on a daily basis. You probably influenced him more than almost anyone else. Thankfully, more than Tamaki Suoh. I will say one thing for Suoh though; he was right about strength and happiness. It took me a while to learn that, but I did."

"I am glad you did."

"Me too, just as I am glad you fell back into Mitsukuni's life, quite literally from what I understand," Yorihisa laughed.

Haruhi giggled at the memory.  
It seemed like a lifetime ago, but it hadn't been that long, "Yes, I heard his voice and walked over to him so that I could say hello. I wasn't sure he would want to see me, but I had to see him. Before I could make it to him, I slipped on a wet floor."

Smiling, the patriarch continued, "He ached to see you again. He wouldn't really say anything to us, but we could tell. Something in him was lost when he let you go. He went through the motions, but the light just didn't shine as bright. I didn't think I would miss that part of my son as much as I did, but when it was gone, I wanted nothing more than to bring it back. I don't say this to make you feel bad or guilty for leaving. You needed to; Mitsukuni agreed with your actions." When he saw the stunned look appear on her face, he pressed on, "It is true. He admired you for being able to stick up for yourself and doing what you needed to do for you. Sometimes we have to make our own decision and learn from them. The hosts didn't exactly give you an easy time of it, so I applaud you for making a hard decision like you did."

"Even if it turned out to be the wrong decision and led to a lot of the trouble we are in now?"

Sighing, he turned back towards the fish, "I have a feeling that if you would have chosen the host club that night, we would still be standing here like we are. My understanding is that he was possessive from the start and wouldn't have let you go, even if you wanted to be free. Mitsukuni had a bad feeling about him the first time he met him, but he never told you what those feelings were. He decided to observe from a distance because it was your life to live. We all have decisions we have to make, some are harder than others. Hard decisions like the one you had to make are never black and white. You chose Yasu over the host club and it brought you down a hard path, but your friends learned that they could not control you, and that they needed to value you and your friendship. You learned that you are a strong person and can stand up for yourself and in a pinch, you can defend yourself. If you had stayed, the control would have still been there and they may not appreciate you as much as they currently do. You wouldn't have lost almost two years, but you may have lost more than just time. As much as we want everything to be black and white, it just isn't. Do you see the fish swimming around? It seems as if they do not have a clear path in mind, no worries in the world, but if you watch them closely… You will notice that when someone steps close to the edge, they congregate because they know there is a chance they will get some food. They make their decisions about where they will swim and what they will do as far as mates and food every day. It is about survival. You have to make the same decisions in order to survive. Survival is not only about food and shelter, but about mental balance also. That is why in martial arts it is about the mind, body, and spirit."

"I never looked at it like that," Haruhi expressed softly thinking about what he had just said.

"Most people don't. I will say this, from what I know, they all missed you when you were separated. A part of them regretted their actions towards you and longed to make amends, but unfortunately they all come from very prideful families and that trait has been passed down through the generations. My wife and I tried to convince Mitsukuni to find you and seek you out, but he was afraid of what Yasu would do to you. The day he ran into you, he had just left a meeting with a private investigator to find you. He called the hunt off when he found you in the café."

"I didn't know that."

"It is true. He decided that he was done without knowing what happened and needed you in his life in whatever capacity you were willing to grant him. He has loved you for a long time. We tried to set him up with an arranged marriage, but we knew it would not work. You were always there, an unseen ghost in his life. When we heard that he found you, we were ecstatic; and when we heard about the trouble that was happening, we could think of nothing more than to offer our services and our home. Mitsukuni would not have wanted you anywhere else. You belong with him, well as long as you want to be at his side. I don't want to pressure you into anything. He does love you though, and has for a long time."

Giggling, Haruhi smirked, "No pressure at all. Thank you for letting me to be in his life. I know that I don't come from the most prestigious background…"

Yorihisa interrupted her, "Stop. You have proven time and time again that you are honorable and trustworthy. You were a good friend to my son and fiercely protective of the people you love. You have a warrior's spirit and that is what mattered to us. Once we got to know you, your background never mattered to us. You acted nobler than many upper class people I know. As long as you care and love my son, I can ask for nothing more."

Haruhi smiled, "I do love him. I am not saying that I want to marry him tomorrow or anything like that, but I do care about him and love him more than I ever thought I would, or could for that matter."

"Then I am happy that you are at his side."

"Thank you."

"I should thank you. Since you have been back, the light is once again shining brightly in Mitsukuni. Regardless of what happens in the future, you have the backing of the Haninozuka family. I know that this is not an easy time with Yasu wandering free and making threats against you and your friends, but know that you have a lot of friends that care about you and will do anything to make sure you are protected. They are not taking this lightly and they will not let you go again. I know this is not over by a long shot, but you are welcome here until you are free of that maniac. You need to also remember that whatever you are going through right now, it is a lot easier to deal with when you have friends and people that support you than it would be if you were alone. You are not alone in this and you will never be alone. If you ever need anything, or have a question, you can come to me or my wife. You are part of this family and have been ever since you first accepted our son as your friend. You stitched yourself further into our family when you were able to befriend Yasuchika and helped set him on his own path. You have given this family more than we can ever repay. Thank you."

"What?! I was just there to listen and support them. As for the rest, thank you. I am learning that maybe alone is not the best way to go through the hard things in life," Haruhi stated as she stared at the fish and watched as a frenzy started when Yorihisa threw some food into the pond. He was right.

"I will leave you to your thoughts now and we will see you at dinner," Yorihisa uttered and bowed.

Upon hearing the older man's words, Haruhi looked up and saw the patriarch of the Haninozuka family bowing at her and she hastily stood up and returned the bow, "Yes, Haninozuka-sama. Thank you again for the talk, and well for everything else too."

"You are most welcome. Good bye," Yorihisa smiled fondly as he walked off leaving the girl to her thoughts for now.

When he was gone, Haruhi plopped down on the bench, "That was the longest and most enlightening conversation I have ever had with that man since I have known Mitsukuni."

It didn't take long before she let her mind wander and she was once again lost to her thoughts. Haruhi stayed out in the garden until the breeze started to get a little chillier and then moved to her room in the house, where she grabbed Usa-Chan and laid down on the bed. Soon she was fast asleep and slipped into a dream world starring her favorite bunny loving man.


	42. Dinner Drama

**A/N: I am glad all of you liked the interaction that Haruhi had with Hunny's father. I felt like we saw the interaction between Hunny's mother and Haruhi, so we needed to see the interaction with Haruhi and his father. I also felt that he might be able to give her a different perspective than everyone else. I really like putting the family dynamic in there because it is about more than the hosts and Haruhi is staying with Hunny and his family. Here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy and if you have time, please review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 42 – Dinner Drama

"Haru-Chan, time to wake up," Hunny tried to coax the woman to awaken. He had gotten home about twenty minutes ago and decided to clean up before he started looking for his girlfriend. Opening the door to her room, he found her sleeping soundly cuddled up with his favorite pink bunny. He couldn't resist and took out his phone to take a picture before walking over to the bed to rouse her for dinner. Brushing his hand over her soft cheek, he tried again, "Haru-Chan, wakey wakey. Time for dinner."

Slowly opening her eyes, Haruhi looked up and her eyes met those of the man of her dreams, literally. Smiling, she stretched a bit and then whispered with a sleepy voice, "Hey. How was the dojo?"

"It was good and I will tell you about it later. Right now everyone is headed down for dinner," Hunny spoke quietly leaning down and giving her a kiss, "Are you ready to get up?"

Haruhi nodded and let Hunny help her to sit up. She placed Usa-Chan on her pillow and rubbed her eyes before she got out of bed and stretched once again. Turning when she heard her boyfriend giggle, she furrowed her brow and inquired, "What?"

"Sorry Haru-Chan, but you hair is sticking up. Did you have a good nap?" Hunny teased.

Running to the bathroom and taking a look in the mirror, Haruhi saw that her hair was sticking up and she had severe bedhead. She wasn't sure how it was possible since she was probably only sleeping for an hour or two and she thought she had slept hard, but the evidence was clear… her hair was a mess. Turning on the water, she splashed some water on her face and wet down her hair a bit to help it lie down. When she exited the bathroom again, she spun in place and asked, "Is this better?"

"Yes, it is. You look beautiful," Hunny smiled as he walked up to Haruhi and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "Let's go to dinner before they send a search party." Pulling her out of the bedroom, he started to walk down the hall when they both heard a squeal coming from another part of the house and the couple stopped in their tracks. "Damn it! I forgot I told him he could come to dinner," Hunny grumbled.

"Please tell me I am hearing things," Haruhi quietly pleaded. When she heard another screech that asked where his daughter was, she knew she wasn't dreaming and Tamaki was looking for her.

"He called me and I wasn't going to let him come over because honestly I would rather kill him than let him within 100 feet of you, but those two devil twins called him and told him that they got to spend the day with you. Tama-Chan called me in tears begging me to let him come over for lunch. I tried to tell him no, but he wouldn't listen to me. I finally gave in because I didn't want to argue with him any longer. He called right before class and it was either say yes to get him off of the phone, or continue to argue with him. I took the easy way out," Hunny explained already regretting his decision.

Straightening her shoulders like she was about to walk into battle (and let's face it, she was), Haruhi took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked at Hunny and gripped his hand a little tighter, "Well, he is here now and we are going to have to face him sooner or later. At least this way, we get this over with and we can tell him to go home after dinner. Just don't let go."

"I won't Haruhi. Sorry that I invited him without telling you first," Hunny replied.

Smiling at her boyfriend, Haruhi said, "I am not mad at you. I think I would have done the exact same thing. However, I do believe that if we don't get down there, he could cause problems, and I don't know if you brother has the patience for him. I know my father doesn't."

Hunny's eyes widened at that statement, "I thought your father went in earlier today!"

"He did, but he came home before I laid down for my nap. He is going back into tonight and should be leaving any minute, but he will run into Tamaki if we don't… Too late," Haruhi groaned as she heard another voice raised calling Tamaki a worm and pest.

Pulling her down the hall and downstairs, Hunny rushed into the living room in time to see Tamaki land on the ground and become Ranka's new foot stool. Hunny looked at Haruhi and could see the shock and alarm on her face. "It will be alright. Your father hasn't killed him yet and they have known each other for years," he said trying to assuage her worries.

Haruhi slowly turned to give Hunny a disbelieving look before turning her attention back to her father and Tamaki. The former host club king was writhing on the floor while Ranka literally walked all over him and pushed his face into the floor with a well-pedicured foot. "Dad?" She says trying to get the older man's attention.

"Oh Haruhi my darling baby girl, did you have a good nap?" Ranka inquired putting more pressure on Tamaki's face, "Mitsukuni, I think you have a pest control problem. This one had the audacity to waltz in here and ask for his daughter."

"Haruhi! Daddy came to see you!" Tamaki attempted to say, but it came out garbled thanks to the foot on face disease he was currently experiencing. He tried to reach for her, but every time he lifted a hand, it was kicked.

"She is not your daughter and never will be! She is my daughter and you are nothing more than the dirt beneath my feet!" Ranka yelled. He could be scarier than Kyoya when he got riled up.

"Dad, don't you have work tonight?" Haruhi asked in an attempt to separate the two eccentric men.

Ranka clasped his hands together against his chest dramatically and exclaimed, "Oh you are right and if I don't leave now, I will be late! Maybe I should stay though. You can never be too careful with a rodent of this magnitude."

Hunny tried to insert himself and become the diplomat in the room, "Ranka-Chan, you are always more than welcome to stay, but if you would like to go to work, I will make sure that he doesn't do anything to Haru-Chan. I will protect her with my life and make sure he stays away from her. We all know who her father really is, and we know he is a phony father."

"I knew I could count on you! Don't let him anywhere near my little baby or he might corrupt and damage her. You are the one I trust! Haruhi, if he bothers you too much, make sure you let Mitsukuni know," Ranka gushed before running to his daughter and pulling her in his arms. "Of course if you want daddy to stay, I will."

Trying to free herself from her father was like trying to free herself from Tamaki, nearly impossible. She was able to get out, "I will be fine here. You can go to work." A couple more swings and twirls and she was finally liberated.

"I will see you later then dear. Please take care of her Mitsukuni. She is precious cargo!" Ranka declared as he ran out the door and into the waiting car.

As soon as Ranka was out of the house, Tamaki jumped up and ran towards Haruhi, but was stopped before he could reach her. Grinding to a halt in mid run, Tamaki whined, "Hunny, I just wanted to say hello to my precious little girl. She wants to see her daddy, don't you Haruhi?"

"You are not my father. He just ran out of the house and no, I would rather not be crushed again so soon after I just got out of a death hug," Haruhi glared.

"B-B-But Haruhi!" Tamaki cried out.

"Tama-Chan you heard her. You can say your hellos from where you are. You do not need to swing her around the room and cut off her air supply," Hunny ordered and would not budge from his spot in front of his girlfriend effectively blocking access for Tamaki.

Tamaki wailed, "She doesn't love me anymore. Hunny is trying to brainwash her and she is rebelling and being mean to me." He ran to the nearest corner in order to pout.

"Tama-Chan, you need to get out of that corner and if you grew any mushrooms, you will have to clean the mess up. I will not subject our maids to your tantrums. I let you come over for dinner tonight because the twins called and teased you about lunch. Honestly, I really didn't want you to come over tonight, but you are here and you will behave. If you cannot act with decorum and manners, you can leave now," Hunny threatened him with a dark aura starting to form. He knew that Tamaki would react to it and start acting properly, at least for a bit.

Tamaki jumped up from the corner and looked around to make sure that he had not started to grow his mushrooms yet and announced, "Of course Hunny. I know my manners. Forgive me for being rude. I hope you and Haruhi are doing well this evening."

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi responded, "We are both fine. Let's just go in for dinner."

"Let me escort you to the dining room my beautiful Haruhi," Tamaki offered with a flourish and a bow.

"No thank you Tamaki. Mitsukuni will be escorting me," Haruhi stated bluntly and linked her arm with Hunny's before Tamaki could reach her.

"But Haruhi, I just wanted to accompany you. Well if I cannot escort you, may I request you as my dinner partner?" Tamaki begged grasping at straws to have Haruhi close to him this night.

"I am sitting next to Mitsukuni," she deadpanned.

"But I can sit on your other side!" Tamaki cried out.

Shaking her head, she looked at Hunny who gave her a small shrug (he wasn't any help), and then turned back to Tamaki, "Fine, if there is another chair beside me, you can sit there, but if not, then you may have to sit next to someone else." What she did not mention was that the someone else could have been Chika.

Hunny escorted her into the dining room where they found Satoshi sitting next to Chika on one side of the table, Hunny's parents were at the heads of the table, and three empty chairs waiting for them across from Chika and Satoshi. Hunny muttered, "Looks like today is your lucky day Tama-Chan." Leaning down, he whispered in Haruhi's ear and she walked towards her seat alone. He approached Tamaki, but addressed the room in general, "We will be right back. No need to wait for us." Grabbing Tamaki's arm, he pulled him out of the dining room.

"What did you do that for Hunny?" Tamaki questioned his former senpai. Even though Hunny was smiling, a sense of dread overcame the younger man and he gulped.

Suddenly the smiles and total cuteness was gone, replaced with a more serious and darker Hunny. "It is easy Tamaki: I had a couple of things to say to you. Stop trying to throw yourself at Haruhi. She has been through enough and she has made her decision. I love her and will be there for her as long as she wants me, and she loves me too. You can pretend to be her daddy all you want, but that is not going to give you special privileges with her. I know everything you did to her and I will not let you hurt her again. In fact right now, I want to do nothing more than teach you a lesson for treating a lady like she was nothing more than a toy for your amusement. Stop being over the top and stop trying to force her hand, or I will make sure that you cannot do anything like that in the future," Hunny intimidated Tamaki with a deadly aura surrounding him. He turned to look at the direction of the dining room and then back to Tamaki. Smiling once again, he stated, "Don't worry Tama-Chan, I will take care of her and make sure she is safe. Now, let's go eat dinner. Okay?"

Following Hunny back into the dining room, Tamaki was slightly (ok a lot) unnerved by the shorter man. Firstly Kyoya threatened him and now Hunny, were the twins and Mori going to line up next? Thinking about the two conversations he had with his friends, he had to admit that Hunny scared him more than Kyoya in this situation. _"You are just observing and being a friend for right now," _Tamaki reminded himself as he made his way to his place at the dinner table and sat down next to Haruhi.

Hunny sat down after Tamaki and pretended like he didn't notice the questioning look from Haruhi. He knew that they were going to be talking later and started to mentally prepare himself for the confrontation. There was always the possibility that it would be short, simple, and full of understanding, but this is Haruhi and that was not always the case when she was involved. He knew he was correct when she leaned over and whispered, "We will be discussing what happened later." Maybe preparing for death was a better option right now.

"What have you been doing lately Tamaki," Haruhi asked politely to break up the silence at the table. Usually it was livelier at the dinner table, but tonight there was an underlying current of tension that filled the room.

"I have been working with my father a lot in order to learn the ins and outs of the family business. I have an office at Ouran now," Tamaki answered with a huge smile on his face. _"I am not bragging, I am just answering her questions. If it shows me in a good light, then that is all the better," _Tamaki thought to himself. It was habit to think like that and try to win her over. He knew he needed to stop, but a change like that was going to take more time than 24 hours.

"How do you like it?" Haruhi continued.

Tamaki finished chewing his bite and then responded with, "I didn't think I would like it, but it has been fun so far. I get to work out of the school for the most part and there are a lot of good memories for me there."

"That is good, Tamaki," Haruhi smiled.

"Are you trying to gather students to create another host club?" Chika sneered.

Tamaki turned towards the youngest Haninozuka and stated, "Well, a couple of students have asked me about the host club, and I would encourage it if any of them were serious, but alas so far no one has been earnest about forming one."

"Yasuchika, you need to be nice!" Satoshi growled at his best friend and cousin.

Glaring at his cousin, Chika probed, "Why do I have to be nice to him? I wasn't exactly being rude, but tell me why I have to be nice."

"Because he is your elder!" Satoshi declared.

With that last comment, laughter rang out at the table and the tension seemed to have been broken. Conversations started at the table and included the dojo, school (both Ouran and Todai), and life in general. Everyone seemed to steer clear of any topic that had to do with Yasu or Haruhi's current situation. Overall, it was a good dinner and everyone seemed to have a good time.

When dinner was over, Haruhi, Tamaki, and Hunny made their way to the library in order to have dessert and coffee in there. The maids brought in two whole cakes for Hunny and two cake slices for Haruhi and Tamaki. Neither of them was fazed by the amount of cake brought in for Hunny, if anything they were surprised it was only two cakes.

Haruhi sat down on one of the love seats in the room and Tamaki was about to make his way to sit next to her, when he caught the eye of Hunny and instead moved to the other couch across from her. Hunny took his place next to his girlfriend and proceeded to eat his cake.

"Have you decided to take Kyo-Chan up on his offer of security?" Hunny asked Tamaki when they were alone in the room once again.

"Yes, he is going to set me up with a bodyguard and my father has also increased security. Kyoya is running checks on everyone on my security team. I think it is the same for Hikaru and Kaoru," Tamaki explained taking a sip of his coffee.

"That is good. If you need any help or want to brush up on your self-defense training, let me know. I am sure Takashi and I could help you," Hunny offered.

Blinking at the man who had threatened him only about an hour ago, Tamaki gave him a nervous smile, "Thank you Hunny. I will let you know. Are you learning some new defense moves Haruhi?"

"Yes, Mitsukuni is training me in karate right now," Haruhi stated.

"Excellent! It doesn't hurt to have that knowledge handy," Tamaki gushed as he fought the urge to pull her in his arms for an embrace.

Nodding, Haruhi agreed with her friend, "It's true. It saved my life once and I am sure it could save my life again."

"Saved your life?" Tamaki probed.

"Yes, I know I told you what happened when I was packing for Karuizawa. Using what Mitsukuni had showed me before, I was able to get away from Yasu," Haruhi asserted.

Tamaki had not thought about that; she had told him. Clearing his throat, he tried to brush off his faux-pas and hoped that Haruhi wasn't offended by his err, "Yes, of course."

Haruhi pressed on not really acknowledging the blunder, "Yep. I think that learning more will only benefit me in the long run. Plus Mitsukuni is great teacher and it lets me participate in something he is passionate about."

Hunny felt his chest swell with pride and a warm feeling spread throughout his body. Haruhi was always so blunt that sometimes she just said whatever was on her mind. Sometimes it could cut like a knife, or it could build someone up. Her latest comment was like receiving a slice of his favorite piece of cake and being told he could have more. His smile grew and he suddenly wished that he was alone with the girl so that he could kiss her until they were both breathless. "Thank you Haru-Chan, but you are also a good student. I like teaching you and having that time together in the dojo," Hunny grinned brightly.

To Tamaki it was a knife to the chest. Kyoya had been right, Haruhi and Hunny are happy together. He could see that Hunny truly loved Haruhi, and if he wasn't mistaken (and he didn't think he ever was), Haruhi loved Hunny also. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but he was happy for her. Haruhi deserved sunshine and rainbows, and he had given her nothing but grief in the end. He lost the girl, but at least she was with someone he knew would look out for her and love her properly, not like he had done.

When dessert had been consumed and the coffee finished, Hunny and Haruhi said their goodnights to Tamaki as they walked him to the door. It had been a good visit and the couple got the impression that the former president finally learned that he needed to back off. They weren't sure what changed his mind, but they were not going to complain. It was one less thing to have to deal with.

Walking into her room, Hunny closed the door when he entered after Haruhi. He watched her walk over to the bed and pick up the pink bunny and plopped herself down on the bed. Knowing that a storm was brewing, he sat down in the oversized chair closest to the bed and waited.

"What did you say to Tamaki before dinner tonight?" Haruhi queried.

"I just told him that he needed to calm down and behave," Hunny answered vaguely.

Glaring at him, Haruhi stated, "You can either answer me or leave."

Hunny rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "I told him that he needed to dial it back on the daddy thing and to stop trying to force himself on you and in your life. I also told him that you and I were happy and that he didn't have a chance in hell with you. I also informed him that I loved you and as long as you wanted me at your side, I would be there."

"You know I could have dealt with him myself, right?"

"I know you can Haru-Chan. That is not why I did it though. You have enough on your plate right now and yes, I want to protect you, but every time I think about what he did to you, I want to punch him for even thinking about treating a woman like that, especially you. He needed to know that I was not going anywhere and that I wanted to make you happy."

"Anything else?"

"I might have told him that if he kept acting like that, he would have to deal with me."

Shaking her head and exhaling loudly, Haruhi got up off of the bed and sat down in Hunny's lap. She laid her head on his shoulder as she held onto the bunny, and felt him wrap his arms around her kissing the top of her head. "I know you love me and I know you want to beat the shit out of Tamaki, but I think we have bigger fish to worry about than someone that has a misplaced daddy complex. I know that he is over the top, and he doesn't listen, and he acts without thinking, but he is still our friend and we have been dealing with his theatrics for years." Shifting her head so that she could look up at him, she smirked, "However, thank you for getting him to back off a little. Hopefully this will cut down on the number of phone calls and text messages I am getting from him."

Hunny was not expecting that ending. He heard her start to giggle and soon felt himself laughing with her. He couldn't fault anything she said, but he didn't regret anything he did for her. Leaning down to capture her lips, he rejoiced in the fact that she was his and he held her heart; of course she held his heart and has had possession of it for years.


	43. Behind My Back

**A/N: I am glad that you liked the fluff and seeing Tamaki again. I couldn't help it, I was watching Ouran again (come on, we all love it) and I was inspired to write a little fluffy. I think it fit the story though. Poor Tamaki still can't get along with Ranka, and now not only has Kyoya threatened him, but Hunny has too. I almost feel bad for him, but not quite because it is just pure fun trying to write how he responds to different situations. Haha. Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 43 – Behind My Back

"Hunny, can you bring Haruhi to my office today at 2:30?" Kyoya asked over the phone. He had spent the better part of the night talking to Kasanoda and trying to come up with a plan to catch Yasu. He also reviewed all of the background reports his team sent me. Not wanting to let anything slip past him again, he looked at everything himself.

Hunny and Haruhi had just walked into the house from the dojo when a maid had informed him that Kyoya was on the phone and handed him a handset. He had been expecting a call from his former kohai, but didn't expect a meeting request, "Sure Kyo-Chan! Is everyone going to be there or just us?"

"I think the twins are too afraid to show up at my office right now and Tamaki is busy, but Mori said that he would be able to attend after he gets out a deposition today," Kyoya explained.

"Ok Kyo-Chan, we will be there. Did you get the names that I sent over yesterday afternoon? Those are the men that are being added to Haruhi's security detail," Hunny stated. He was not taking any chances with Haruhi's safety and she would now be guarded by three personal body guards at all times of the day. The only time the guards would not be with her, is when she was in the Haninozuka compound; however, if there were strangers on the grounds, they would be at her side. Thankfully, his family had been able to move and cancel any parties or exhibitions that were happening at the estate for the foreseeable future.

"I did Hunny. Thank you. I already have the reports back on all of them, and they have been given the all clear. Daichi has a copy of the reports and will be briefing them when he briefs the others."

"Wonderful! Thank you for the help, I know that it has created some extra work for you and it hasn't been easy."

"We need to do anything to keep our friends safe Hunny."

"I agree!"

"You should know that I am having Daisuke brought in again. I am meeting with him after I meet with you three. If you would like to be present, we can make sure Haruhi gets home safe or she can meet with our legal team since her internship has been switched to the Ootori zaibatsu."

"Good, that makes me feel a little easier that the internship is going to be more controlled. As for Daisuke, I will be there. Haru-Chan said she needed to pick up her first pile of work from you anyway."

"Yes, she does. I will arrange the meeting with the legal team for this afternoon then. Daisuke will be coming to the office, so we will be in the same building."

"Got it."

"I will see you this afternoon then. You may want to prepare Haruhi for the change in her internship. I have a feeling she is going to be a little upset that we went behind her back, but it is for the best," Kyoya warned his friend. In fact, he was happy that he wasn't the one breaking the news to Haruhi; she may be hostile when she hears what they did, and sending in Hunny to break the news was probably the best option.

"I know Kyo-Chan. I will talk to her after we get off of here," Hunny agreed seriously. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation and may in fact need to gird his loins, so to speak. Looking over at the girl standing next to him, he could see confusion written all over her face.

Kyoya grimaced and felt bad for his friend, kind of, "Well I will let you handle that and I will see both of you in my office this afternoon."

"See you then Kyo-Chan!" Hunny hurriedly said and then hung up the phone.

Gazing at her boyfriend, Haruhi had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what was said next, "What did Kyoya want?"

"A couple of things actually, I think we need to sit down and talk," Hunny said trying to sound more confident than he was; he knew that she was going to be upset in a few minutes. _"Good thing she isn't Hika-Chan or I might need to make sure the breakables are put up," _Hunny groaned inwardly.

She knew that she wasn't going to like what he had to say. Following him to the study, Haruhi sat down on a couch and noticed that instead of sitting next to her, Hunny decided to stand near the fireplace. That was odd behavior indeed. "Ok, what's wrong?" Haruhi frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. _"How bad can this really be? Just breathe and remember that they are trying to protect you," _Haruhi told herself over and over again like a mantra.

Taking a deep breath and attempting to look his girlfriend in the eye, Hunny found it easier to face foes than it was Haruhi, "Kyo-Chan called to ask us to come to his office this afternoon at 2:30. I told him that we would both be there. It will be you, me, Takashi, and Kyo-Chan."

Okay, that wasn't so bad, so Haruhi was wondering when the next shoe was going to drop, "Of course we will be there."

Hunny nodded and then looked down for a second to gather his courage before he faced her again, "After our meeting, you will be meeting with the legal staff there while we meet with Daisuke. Kyoya has a meeting with him and I want to be there for it. I will come and find you after I get out of that meeting."

Scrutinizing the man standing across from her, she knew that he wasn't telling her everything. Something was making him hold back, and she was determined that if he did not tell her soon, she would find a way to get it out of him. A scowl set on her face, Haruhi probed, "All of that sounds okay and you knew I wouldn't be upset by all of that. I need to pick up my work from Kyoya anyway. Meeting the legal staff is fine since I will be working with Kyoya's office. What I want to know is… what are you not telling me?"

His palms were suddenly sweaty and he physically flinched when she asked her question. To say that Hunny was nervous about telling her what they did was a huge understatement. Clearing his throat, he spilled his guts, "I'm sorry Haru-Chan; I know we should have talk to you before now about this, but we didn't. Kyoya was nervous about you returning to your internship and so he looked into what it would take to transfer your internship to the Ootori legal team. It would be safer and you would have the Ootori name to back you up. This would allow you to work and do your internship at the same time. It didn't take much apparently because Kyoya told me today that you are now interning at the Ootori Corporation. He told me yesterday that he was working to do it, and I thought it was a good idea. With Yasu out there, you just never know and at Kyo-Chan's building, I know you will be just as safe there as you would be here. Plus not only will you be in a safer place, working with one of the best legal teams in Japan, but the Ootori name is one of the most powerful you can have on a resume. They don't take on a lot of interns, so they are giving you a great opportunity. The law office where you were interning has already been informed of the change." He really tried to emphasize the positives to try and make her forget that they had gone behind her back.

Haruhi sat there for a few minutes in silence. She was fuming. How dare they go behind her back and make these decisions for her! Did they not have a conversation about controlling ways when she came back into their lives? Yes, have the Ootori name on her resume was an asset that she could not ignore, but that did not give them the right to do what they did. It is her life and her career that they decided to play with. Yes, she has a crazy lunatic after her, but she also has a security team that would make sure she was safe regardless of where she was. She quit her job and took a job with Kyoya so that she would not lose her pay check; again this was at Kyoya's interference. Now they turned in her resignation for her internship and transferred it to another company. She didn't care if it was a bigger and better legal team! Hands fisted in her lap, her face felt like it was on fire and tears were starting to cloud her vision as she quickly looked down at the floor. "Who gave you permission to make those decisions about my life?" She inquired quietly.

"I know that you are upset Haru-Chan, but we had your best interests at heart," Hunny tried to explain, but he knew he was mucking it up.

"My best interests? You think you had my best interests at heart? It would have been in my best interest to talk to me first! It would have been in my best interest to let me have a choice and make a decision about my life! It would have been in my best interest to allow me to think for myself instead of you and Kyoya doing the thinking for me! I might be going through a difficult situation, but it is still my life! Remember the reason I left? All of you promised not to control me any longer and that is exactly what you did," Haruhi yelled. Knuckles turning white, she laughed a humorless laugh and looked up at Hunny, "You know I half expected something like this from Kyoya because he has always done shit like this, but I never expected this from you. You claim that you love me, but if you really did you would have trusted me and given me the freedom to make my own decisions. Maybe you are just like them, and I know that is not what I need or want in my life ever again!"

Hunny felt like he had been slapped in the face and punched in the gut. He could not believe that she compared him to Tamaki and Yasu. Taking a few steps towards her, he pleaded, "Haruhi wait."

"Stop! Just stop!" Reeling, she glared at Hunny and stood up. She was by the door before Hunny could do anything else, "I don't want to hear it." Without another look, she opened the door and left her boyfriend standing in the middle of the room.

Haruhi wasn't sure where she was running, she only knew that she needed to get away from Hunny to think. It had surprised her that they had made major decisions about her life without consulting her when they knew that was an issue for her. Kyoya made her promise that if they got controlling again, she would talk to them about it, but this wasn't something little. They knew what they were doing when they had taken initiative and changed her internship without her knowledge.

When she finally looked up, she found herself at the dojo and went inside. Maybe punching something would ease her hurt and anger. Walking in, she found the place just as empty as when she and Hunny had left it not long ago. Walking across the room, she went to one of the practice dummies and started to hit it. It felt good. As she let the anger flow through her fists, she let the tears fall down her face and without her even realizing it, she was yelling at the dummy.

This was the state that Chika and Satoshi found Haruhi. They had gone to the Haninozuka family dojo in order to practice together and found Haruhi upset and hitting the fake man. Looking at each other, they approached her slowly. Chika was wondering what his brother did to her. Satoshi was wondering what they were supposed to say to the crying female.

As the two men got closer, Chika finally spoke up, "Haruhi? Haruhi, what happened?"

Haruhi heard the voice behind her and stopped her punches dropping her fists to her sides. Her head was bent and her chin rested on her chest, she was still crying, "Nothing for you to worry about. I will just leave so that you can have the space."

Satoshi caught Haruhi's arm as she was trying to leave and said, "You don't have to leave. What happened?"

"What happened?" Haruhi scoffed, "I just found out that my boyfriend is a controlling bastard!"

Chika was taken aback by the venom in her voice. He knew that his brother was not perfect and was freaking out about keeping Haruhi safe, but something had to have happened for her to sound so furious and look as upset as she did. He remembered that Haruhi did not cry often, and right now she was crying enough to end the drought in California, "What did Mitsukuni do to you?"

Turning her stare upon Chika, she gazed at him for some time before she declared, "He decided to play God with my future without talking to me about it first."

Neither Chika nor Satoshi had seen her look so small and defeated. They were at a loss as to what to do, but one thing was for sure, they could not let her leave without calming her down first. They both hoped that Hunny was not looking for her right now; he was the last person that she needed to see.

"What did he do to you? What do you mean played God?" Satoshi asked in a soft gentle voice trying to coax her into trusting him enough to talk to him.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she slumped to her knees and whimpered almost inaudibly, "He broke his promise to me."

Both men looked at each other confused. "What do you mean Haruhi?" Chika inquired.

"He and Kyoya decided that I would be better off if I interned with the Ootori Corporation instead of the law office I was interning at. Instead of talking to me about it, they made the decision for me and have already informed the law office I will not be returning," she cried.

Chika was livid on her behalf. His brother knew that was a sticking point with her, and yet he went behind her back and worked with Kyoya to make decisions that concern her without talking to her. He completely understood why she was upset and angry, "What an ass!"

"Yasuchika, you are not helping!" Satoshi chastised his cousin. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Haruhi, "Although I agree that he was in the wrong, along with Kyoya, he probably thought only of your safety. He probably didn't think about how it would look or what he did until after everything had been done." He started to rub her back in order to calm her down.

Sighing, Chika conceded that Satoshi was probably right, "Haruhi, he has been going crazy trying to make sure that you are safe and as far away from Yasu as possible. After what happened in the park, he felt like he didn't have control over the situation or your security. He is so afraid of losing you again, he has gone overboard a time or two, and this is probably one of those times."

"Why couldn't he just talk to me about it? I know that he is worried, but if he would have asked me or talked to me, it wouldn't have been a big deal," Haruhi sounded meek even to her own ears. She was hurt because of how they handled the situation, not because of the outcome. She knew the dangers and the concern everyone held, and she could be a reasonable person when approached with logic. Today had felt like she was being told what to do once again and that she had no say in the matter. Haruhi had lost so much control in her life between Tamaki and Yasu, she never wanted to feel like that again, but Hunny and Kyoya had successfully made her feel like she could not have a say in her own life once again.

"Because my brother is a baka, but he loves you. I am not going to sit here and tell you that I agree with everything he did, because I don't. However, he will do anything he can to protect you from a maniac and if that includes making decisions like he did, then he will do it over and over again. The biggest fear he had in his life was when Yasu found you two at the park. For the first time he felt like he couldn't protect someone he cares about and he hated that feeling. He was so afraid that you were going to disappear, that one minute you would be there and the next, you would be gone. He won't admit this and my parents probably don't know how bad it was, but he was lost without you. One of the reasons that he moved out was to try to move on with his life and start anew, but it never happened. So when you popped up in his life again, he was determined to hold onto you with both hands and never let go," Chika explained trying to let Haruhi see it from a different perspective.

Satoshi nodded, "He is right. Mitsukuni wasn't the same after you left and for a time, the only host he would talk to was Takashi. Eventually he started to talk to the others again, but it took convincing from my brother. He finally got to the point that he was living again, even if he wasn't as carefree as he once was. He wants to protect you and keep you safe, but he doesn't know how to do that. He went overboard with this, but there are reasons why he did that. He and Kyoya both should have talked to you before they did anything on your behalf, but with everything that has been going on, they are in 'war' mode. They analyze the situation, make a decision, and then inform everyone. Is it such a bad thing?"

Haruhi listened and digested everything that was said. It did give her more insight into Hunny's frame of mind, but it still hurt that they didn't consult her. However, she could see why they did what they did. When Satoshi asked her that question, she shifted her position so that she was sitting on her butt and hugging her knees, resting her chin on them. Was it so bad? The Ootori name held a lot of weight in the business world, it was a better legal team, and she would be in a more secure area. No, it wasn't a bad thing and if they had talked to her first, she wouldn't have argued (well much). She hated using her friends to get things, but in this area, it would benefit more than just her and security was an issue. Looking at her two friends, she finally shook her head, "No, it isn't, it is the principle of the matter though."

"Is it so bad that you can't move past it and forgive them?" Chika asked. He really liked Haruhi and thought she was good for his alien brother; he hoped they could work this out. The last thing he wanted to do is deal with a depressed Hunny again; he was sorer during that period in his life than any time prior or since. Was he selfish? Maybe just a bit, but who could blame him.

Thinking about the question, Haruhi already knew the answer to it; she could forgive them and she could move past it, but they needed to have a serious talk first, and this afternoon seemed like as good a time as any. "I guess we will see after the meeting in Kyoya's office this afternoon," Haruhi murmured. It was time to take charge and let them know that they could not make her decisions for her.


	44. I Am Woman, Hear Me Roar

**_THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I knew that I had the best readers out there and I was right. Another Chance won Best Ouran High School Host Club Best FanFiction of 2012. It is all due to you and I am forever grateful for your votes and support. THANK YOU! This chapter is dedicated to all of you._**

**A/N: I decided to update this chapter early as a thank you for the votes and support for this story. You are awesome! A special thanks to rephiamluvers123 for deciding to do the awards. I think it is a good way to give props to stories and authors you like. Now that Haruhi has decided to assert her independence, how are Hunny and Kyoya going to react. Hopefully Haruhi won't get too violent with her friends; she has to save something for Yasu. LOL. Enjoy and thank you again!**

Chapter 44 – I Am Woman, Hear Me Roar

Haruhi had stayed with Satoshi and Chika until it was time to leave for Kyoya's office. When she walked inside the house, Hunny was waiting for her and immediately ran towards her. Holding up her hand, she stated, "We need to go."

Hurt flashed across Hunny's face, but he understood why she was acting the way she was. He broke a promise to her and she was angry. He couldn't blame her and the only thing he could do was try to make it up to her. He just wondered if she was willing to listen to him and give him another chance. Without touching her, he escorted her out to the car and got in after her. When they were on their way, he looked at her profile as it gazed out the window and apologized quietly since the security team was in the car with them, "I really am sorry Haru-Chan."

Haruhi never turned around when she responded bluntly and with a touch of coldness, "I know."

Nothing else was said by either party and no one made a move to touch each other. It was obvious that they were fighting and that the tension was thick.

When they pulled up to the Ootori office building, two of the body guards got out first. After they gave the all clear, Hunny and Haruhi got out of the car. Hunny tried to offer Haruhi his hand in order to help her, but she refused his offer. The status of their relationship was swirling around his in mind; hindsight really was 20/20 and he knew that this could have put a wedge between them the likes that meant he had possibly lost her forever.

The small contingent made their way into the building quickly so that they were not in the open too long. If Yasu was trying to get guns, there were more resources than just calling the Yakuza. When they stepped out of the elevator onto Kyoya's floor, Mori was already there waiting for them and together they all walked towards the shadow king's office. Kyoya may have been the shadow king, but Ouran's third demon was about to make an appearance.

As Hunny, Haruhi, and Mori made their way into the office and closed the door behind them, Kyoya knew immediately that something was wrong. He knew that it probably had something to do with the decisions and actions he took on her behalf. Of course he put Hunny in the middle of it all by discussing it with him instead of Haruhi, but these decisions needed to be done in order to make sure she remained protected. "Hello everyone," Kyoya greeted his friends as they all sat down in the sitting area of the room.

"Hi, Kyo-Chan," Hunny muttered as he sat down on one of the couches sounding a little down.

"Kyoya," Mori said. He knew something was going on with Hunny and Haruhi, but he wasn't sure what it was yet. Somehow he knew if he waited, he would find out in this very meeting.

Glaring at Kyoya, Haruhi growled, "Kyoya, before we start, I have some things that I want to say to you arrogant assholes."

Sighing almost imperceptibly, Mori didn't think it would happen this quickly, but apparently Haruhi was at her limit and did not want to wait to speak her mind. Well, at least he didn't have to wait to find out what the situation was; and from her words and the way she sounded, whatever happened was bad.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and studied the girl sitting across from him. She sat in a chair by herself and nowhere near her boyfriend. He knew it was going to be unpleasant, but he had hoped that Hunny would have been able to reason with her. Sighing, he decided this was Haruhi, he should have known better because she never acts like he predicts she will, "You have the floor."

Narrowing her eyes on her friend, the words and frustrations started to flow out of her mouth, "You sit there in your chair all high and mighty and make decisions that affect millions of people. You have to as heir of the Ootori zaibatsu, but how dare you and Mitsukuni make decisions that affect my life without consulting me. Did you think I was too simple minded to know what I needed to do or to know what was best for me? Did you think that I was too afraid to be able to think clearly? Did I have a lobotomy and not know about it? When I came back into the fold, did I sign away my life and my decision making ability? Well did I?" Haruhi was yelling and she didn't care.

"No, Haru-Chan you didn't. It is just that…" Hunny tried to placate her, but the dark aura and evil glare she was sending his way, made him choke on his words.

"Now Haruhi, I had to act quickly and make judgments that would benefit you the most," Kyoya stated calmly.

The dark aura grew, "You had time and forethought to discuss all of this with my boyfriend, but you couldn't talk to me? What kind of bullshit is that? If you hadn't noticed we are in the 21st century and women can make their own choices! IT IS MY LIFE AND I KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR ME! I AM A FUCKING ADULT NOW AND NEITHER ONE OF YOU ARE MY FATHER!"

"We know that, but there were security concerns with your other internship," Kyoya injected trying to maintain his cool.

"So you decided to find me a new internship and turn in my resignation for me before I was informed? If I had done something like that to you, you would have had my head or deported me! When I came back into the group, you and I met and you told me to talk to you if I felt like any of you were being too controlling before I just walked away. WELL GUESS WHAT? GOING BEHIND MY BACK THE WAY YOU DID IS OVER THE TOP AND CONTROLLING YOU RICH BASTARD! This is worse than anything you or Mitsukuni have ever done before. In fact, it might be worse than Tamaki because at least with him he didn't take the choice from me, he just tried to pressure me into do what he wanted! What you did is more on par with Yasu," Haruhi sneered.

Jaw tightening, Kyoya winced at her words. He knew that she would be upset, but he didn't expect for her to lash out the way she was. Trying to tell himself, she was saying those things because she was on the warpath, he pushed up his glasses and stated, "I can understand that you are angry at what happened, but I think it is best that we all calm down and talk about this rationally."

"You want me to be rational? Then you shouldn't have stabbed me in the back the way you did!" Haruhi bellowed standing up and looking down at Kyoya. She was huffing and felt like she was out of breath from her rampage.

Hunny stood up and walked over to Haruhi, placing his hand on her shoulder, "We are sorry Haruhi."

Shrugging his hand off of her, she turned her glare onto her boyfriend. Speaking low and through clenched teeth, she demanded through clenched teeth, "Do not touch me." She watched as Hunny's hand dropped to his side and his head hung low. When he was once again seated, she turned her fury back onto Kyoya, "Do you really think you did nothing wrong? You said you understood why I left the way I did. You also said that you didn't want me to act like a child and storm off when I didn't get my way, but if you really understood it all, you wouldn't have done what you did. I am not a child and yet you treated me like one when you decided to keep me in the dark about what you were doing. If this is the way our friendship is going to be, then I am through! I don't need you or any of the others if you don't have enough decency to talk to me about things!" She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

All three men in the room visibly flinched at the venom and hurt in Haruhi's words. Mori couldn't believe that Hunny and Kyoya had taken it upon themselves to make rulings about Haruhi's life path without talking to her first. Even if it was in her best interest, she needed to be the one that chose her own road to travel. Standing up and walking over to Haruhi, Mori pulled her into his embrace; he felt like she needed to know that someone was in her corner right now. She tried to push him away and fight his hold, but in the end, she sagged against him and he bent down to whisper, "They love you and were worried. I am not saying that they didn't go about this the wrong way, but they care for your well-being and just want to be sure you are safe. They were stupid and acted without considering your feelings on the matter. You have your trust issues and they have their issues about losing their friends and loved ones. Kyoya was never close with anyone before the host club, and Mitsukuni lost you once before. Breathe deep and calm yourself. We will work through this, and I think they understand your point now."

Haruhi inhaled and exhaled with Mori, and soon felt soothed by her friend. "Thank you Mori," Haruhi whispered back as her dark aura started to recede.

Placing himself behind Haruhi, he put his hands on her shoulders and stated, "Now, let's continue."

"I apologize for taking the initiative and making decisions for you without your input. My first thought was concern for your welfare and I did what I thought would protect you the most," Kyoya said softly, her words still stinging.

"I am sorry too Haruhi. We should have talked to you about everything first and we didn't. We were just worried about what Yasu is capable of and wanted to make sure that he could not touch you again," Hunny declared with a bit of venom in his voice at the thought of what Yasu had done to her.

Looking behind her, Haruhi's eyes met those of her tall stoic friend. When he nodded, she turned back to the other two men in the room, "I need to know that you support me, but will not try to control my life. I need to be able to depend on you and talk to you without you trying to take over and treat me like a child. This situation is crazy enough without adding more stress and anger into the mix, but I need my friends at my side and not people that will take away whatever freedom and decision making ability I have left. If you cannot at least talk to me first, then I don't need you in my life. I think I have proven time and time again that if you talk to me logically, I will listen. I have had enough of assholes trying to control my life; I will not hesitate to cut the disease out of my life no matter how much I love you or want your friendship. You have to decide if you can look at me as an equal or if you are going to walk away from this friendship. The ball is in your court now." She walked up to Hunny and said, "I love you, but if you cannot trust me to make good choices, then this cannot work between us." Giving her attention to Kyoya, she told him, "I know that you are used to making decisions and making sure things happen, but you cannot leave me out of the loop if it concerns me. If you do, then you are not a real friend of mine."

"I'm sorry Haru-Chan. I know that you can make your own decisions and such, but it is hard to not act if I know it will protect you that much more. I trust you, I just don't trust the world out there, but you are right and from now on we will talk about everything going forward," Hunny addressed the girl standing next to him as he stood up to be on her level. Lacing his fingers with her, he was relieved when she did not pull back, "I really am sorry about everything."

Nodding, Haruhi whispered, "Okay." She squeezed his hand and immediately found herself in his arms. It felt like a good place to be as she turned her gaze upon Kyoya anticipating his response to her declarations.

Kyoya scrutinized the girl in his friend's arms and gave her a small smile, "I apologize again for my actions. You are right, and I promise to treat you like an adult instead of a child going forward. You are also correct in the fact that I am not your father, and I believe you have enough of those between Ranka and Tamaki. I know you are a capable young woman and can make logical decisions when presented with the facts. I'm sorry for doubting you, but does this mean that you are not accepting our internship?"

Shaking her head, Haruhi chuckled. Kyoya was now and has always been the shadow king, "I will accept your internship. I am not stupid. It is a safer building and a more prestigious legal team."

The smile turning into a full fledge smirk, Kyoya pompously stated, "Of course it is."

"Of course," Haruhi muttered sarcastically and chuckled once again. Kyoya was still Kyoya after all.

"Well now that we got that out of the way, let us discuss the plan Kasanoda and I developed last night," Kyoya ordered. He told them everything that had been discussed with the Yakuza leader, and then outlined the plan that would hopefully capture Yasu and get him out of everyone's lives.

"Do you really think it will work Kyoya?" Haruhi asked a little skeptical. It wasn't that the plan wasn't good, it was, but she also knew that Yasu could be tricky when he wanted to be. That was obvious since no one had been able to find him since he was released from jail.

Sighing, Kyoya replied, "I am not going to lie to you. There is a large margin for error and the unknown. We know that he is charismatic and can get people to bend to his will without much effort, but we are optimistic about it. I do want to warn you that there is always the chance that he will not be captured, and until we actually have him in Ootori custody, we need to remain on guard and be careful."

"Right Kyo-Chan!" Hunny agreed.

Mori nodded and asked, "When will everything happen?"

"It goes down in two more days. Let's just hope we can get him. I will have officers station throughout the area in case he sends someone else to the drop. I believe that he is cocky enough that if he did that, he would want to watch everything happen," Kyoya explained.

"Won't he be able to get out again? We can't prove anything and the hat is circumstantial at best. The police will say that because we didn't see him, we can't confirm that Yasu is the one that threw it," Haruhi stated thinking like a lawyer.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and sneered, "Who said anything about turning him over to Tokyo PD?"

Chills raced up and down Haruhi's spine. There were some things that she was better off not knowing, and she had just reached that line when it came to the future of Yasu Sato. She did know that once caught, Yasu would never bother her again. "Um okay," Haruhi said with an air of trepidation surrounding those two words.

"Well if that is all for that meeting, I do believe that Mori, Hunny, and I have another guest waiting," Kyoya announced as he glanced at his watch. Gazing at Haruhi, he said, "My assistant will escort you to the legal department and help you get situated and introduced. If you need anything, call one of us."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at her friend knowing that he was ultimately dismissing her and basically telling her to get lost. Leaning over to whisper in Hunny's ear, she asked, "Will you tell me all about it later?"

Laughing, Hunny nodded. He wasn't about to keep her in the dark again and risk losing her. Briefly he wondered if her question had been a test to see what he would do.

"Good," Haruhi murmured before standing up and moving towards the door with Kyoya following her.

"If there are any problems, call me. Everything should be taken care of though," Kyoya told her.

"Okay. One question though… Is my work and internship two separate things? I wanted to know if I was going to work on legal stuff or your stuff," Haruhi inquired.

"Actually you will work on both, so in a sense your job and internship will intersect at times," Kyoya explained as he opened the door for her. When he looked outside, he saw Daisuke flanked by Tachibana and his other guards. Haruhi's were standing closest to the door waiting for her to exit. Watching as Haruhi walked off with her security team, Kyoya ordered, "Come in." It was time for the next meeting to begin.

The three body guards escorted Daisuke into Kyoya's office and towards an empty chair. Although the accommodations were more comfortable than Black Onion Squad headquarters, Daisuke was under no false assumptions as to what this really was, another interrogation.

"Daisuke, it is good of you to join us today. You remember my friends, Hunny and Mori don't you?" Kyoya asked with false politeness.

"I do. What can I help you with Ootori-sama?" Daisuke retorted. He knew that Kyoya had been having him followed and was anxious to get to the heart of the matter. Honestly, he was terrified of the youngest member of the Ootori family and did not want to cross him.

Leering at his prey, Kyoya pushed his glasses up once again to catch the glare of the light, "I just have some simple questions for you."

Gulping, Daisuke knew that he was the antelope and Kyoya was the lion, "I will answer to the best of my ability Ootori-sama."

"Excellent, then let us begin. Why did you go to Haruhi Fujioka's apartment yesterday?" Kyoya inquired.

"I wanted to talk to her about Yasu, to get her side of the story from her. My cousin said that she lied and I wanted to hear it from her what really happened. Not from pictures that you placed in front of me, but from the source," Daisuke answered truthfully. He was starting to question his favorite cousin and best friend, and was confused. He wanted answers about what really happened that night just as much as Kyoya wanted answers today.

"As you may have guessed, she was not home. We have taken her to stay at an undisclosed location until your cousin is back in custody."

"What was she doing here then?" Daisuke asked confused about seeing the girl walk out of his employer's office. He wanted to speak up then, but knew it was not the time.

"She is not a prisoner, and can leave if and when she needs or wants to," Kyoya glared.

"Sorry Ootori-sama for my impertinence," Daisuke said as he bowed feeling chastised.

Kyoya waived him off in order to ask the other questions, "Where is your cousin? I know that he has tried to contact you on numerous occasions."

"I wish I knew, but unfortunately I do not. I have been ignoring his calls and he has not left me a number or a location in order to get in touch with him. I thought I saw him yesterday when I was at Fujioka's apartment, but the runner got away before I could catch up to him," the officer was not surprised that Kyoya asked about the calls, or that he even knew that his cousin had tried to contact him.

"You have been asking around about the night your cousin landed himself in jail. Is this in order to discover the truth for yourself?"

"Yes, sir. I am sorry, but I needed to know what really happened. I did not go to Fujioka until I had talked to some of the officers that responded to the call that night. Most of the reports I have received contradict what my cousin has told me."

"Of course it does because he is a liar and a manipulator," Kyoya sneered. He could tell the other man wanted to still believe in his cousin and was having a hard time accepting that his cousin may not be the saint Daisuke has pictured in his mind.

Looking down at his hands folded in his lap, Daisuke stated, "No offense sir, but he has been in my life ever since I can remember and was my best friend growing up. It is hard to for me to think that he is different than what I have always known. I needed to find out the truth for myself."

"And what did you find out?"

Daisuke took in a deep breath and released it slowly, "According to the people I talked to, Fujioka was beaten and shaken up pretty badly. Her clothes were torn from her body and she was a complete mess physically and mentally from an attempted rape. They praised her for being able to think clearly in that situation and defend herself at the best possible time in order to get away. They continued to say that Yasu kept screaming that he was going to 'get that bitch and slut', and that he yelled that she wanted it so it wasn't rape. Then he apparently changed his story to one of he didn't do anything to her period."

Mori's head snapped up and he looked at Kyoya and Hunny gaging their reactions to this latest bit of news. They were not surprised at all, and that told Mori that they already knew how bad the situation really was between Haruhi and Yasu. He understood why they hadn't told him, they probably hadn't told the others either, but now more so than before, he wanted to kill Yasu for hurting Haruhi the way he did.

Hunny and Kyoya knew that Mori was probably shocked at the information he just heard. Neither had thought to tell him before this meeting and when they glanced at Mori, his face may have been expressionless, but his eyes and mouth told a different story. His eyes were narrowed and held a hard glint in them, while his mouth was set in a firm line as his jaw was clenched. No, the tall man was not taking the news very well. They turned their attention back to Daisuke.

"Did you know that your cousin is trying to obtain a couple of guns and information on my friends and me? What do you think about the reports you have heard about that night?" Kyoya asked trying to get through this meeting as soon as possible.

"He what?! Um, it goes against everything I know about Yasu, but out of the six or so officers I talked to, all of the reports were the same," he felt the floor had been taken out from under him and he was falling fast.

"Do you believe them? As for the guns, yes it is true. He contacted the Kasanoda syndicate in order to buy guns and information. Luckily, the head of that Yakuza group is another friend from school."

Daisuke was in shock. He couldn't believe that his cousin would go to such lengths, but then again, he was finding out that he may not really know his cousin at all. Now the million dollar question was did he believe his cousin or did he believe the police? He had fought not to lose his faith in his cousin, but between the letter Yasu asked him to deliver and the police reports and now the Yakuza situation, he felt his loyalty and belief in his cousin shaken to the very core. Gazing out the window to look upon Tokyo, Daisuke quietly spoke, "I want to believe him still because he is family and a friend, or so I thought, but now I just don't know if I can." Moving his eyes to look Kyoya in the eye, he quickly stood up and bowed on the floor prostrate, "I know that I cannot watch Fujioka because of my family connection to her, but I have always been loyal to the Ootori police force. I would like another chance to prove myself and my worth to you."

Kyoya knew that the man addressing him was a good officer and up until his involvement with Yasu, had been loyal to the force, but did the man deserve a second chance. Thinking about it for a couple of minutes, the thought that finally helped him make a decision was Haruhi. She had given him and the other hosts another opportunity to be her friends and part of her life, just as they did for her. Speaking up, Kyoya stated, "You will be put on probation for the next six months. I would recommend you think about whom you are truly loyal to before you do something stupid again. I will not offer another chance again and you do not want to know what will happen if you go against orders again."

With his face still buried in the floor, Daisuke rushed, "Thank you Ootori-sama. I will not let you down again!"

"If you hear from your cousin or if you hear anything about him, you are to let me know immediately," Kyoya ordered.

"I will do that Ootori-sama!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Then you are dismissed. Report to headquarters tomorrow morning, and I will inform them that your suspension has been lifted. Remember that I will be watching you, and you are to stay away from Haruhi Fujioka," Kyoya demanded of his subordinate.

Daisuke got back on his feet and bowed once more, "I will do as you order master."

The trio of friends watched as Daisuke was escorted out of the office by Kyoya's bodyguards. They were no closer to finding Yasu than they were before the meeting, but hopefully they would get some information from Daisuke in the near future.

"You knew about what really happened," Mori declared. It was not a question; it was a statement of fact.

Turning sad eyes onto his cousin, Hunny said, "I did. The night that we found her in the closet screaming, she told me everything, but she didn't want the others to know. Kyo-Chan suspected that something like that had happened and we talked about it the day of the park incident. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Takashi, but it was Haru-Chan's story to tell."

Nodding, Mori understood and agreed. He would not force the issue, and he knew better than to question how Kyoya got any of his information. "I understand. She needs to be cherished and kept safe. Do not go behind her back again. She is right when she said it puts you at their level," Mori uttered.

"We know, Takashi," Hunny sighed still feeling horrible for what he did to her.

"Indeed we do," Kyoya muttered. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Is there anything else we needed to discuss?" Hunny and Mori looked at each other and then shook their heads. Since everything seemed to be resolved for now, Kyoya said, "Well then I think we can go find Haruhi and see how she is getting along in her new position."

The three friends stood and started to walk out of the office. Hunny and Kyoya still stung from Haruhi's harsh words, but neither could fault her for what she said. They deserved them. Mori was surprised Haruhi hadn't decked either of them, but that was not who she was. One thing was for sure, all three of them learned never to cross Haruhi Fujioka. Her words could slice you up faster than a sword.


	45. Followed

**A/N: Well she tore into Hunny and Kyoya, especially Kyoya, but they survived it and it could have been a lot worse. I think if Mori had not been there, it might have been. He helped her to calm down at just the right moment. Now that they are taken care of, I don't think she will have any more problems like that from them (better not at least, they do learn better than Tamaki). Here is the new chapter, happy reading and enjoy.**

Chapter 45 – Followed

Hunny knew that he had a long way to go before he completely made it up to Haruhi, but at least they were on the road to recovery and she had forgiven him enough to not break up with him. In his book, it was a win, albeit barely because if she was still with him, he had the opportunity to make it up to her, where as if she wasn't then there was no hope at all. Turning towards her in the limo as they drove home for the day, Hunny asked, "Do you want to stop at H-Chan and get a bite to eat, or do you want to go home?"

Startled, Haruhi jumped a little and looked at the person sitting next to her. She had been lost in her thoughts and completely forgot where she was. Furrowing her brow, she answered, "We can stop if you want. Dinner at H-Chan sounds good and I needed to pick up something from Bethany anyway."

"She isn't working tonight Haru-Chan, but I am sure you can call her or Sato-Chan to meet up with you sometime this week. She and Satoshi are celebrating something tonight," Hunny stated. Running his hand through his hair and scratching his head, he continued, "Although, I can't remember what they are celebrating."

Letting a small chuckle escape, she said, "I will call them later, but we can still go eat. It will be nice to get out of the house for a little while longer." She offered him small smile. She was still hurt that he and Kyoya went to the lengths that they did, but she could understand why they did it. Understanding did not immediately erase the pain and bitterness though; no, that would take time and effort on both sides.

Hunny beamed. He knew that it could not be easy for her right now, but she was willing to still go out on a date with him and that is something he would cherish, "Great Haru-Chan!"

Haruhi gave him a small nod and turned to look out the window once again escaping to her own thoughts. She wondered if things were to pop up here and there again, if Kyoya and Hunny would take it upon themselves to take care of everything without talking it through with her. There was the chance that Kyoya might, but she thought Hunny had learned his lesson. Hopefully Kyoya did too. _"Maybe if I had used Satoshi's shinai on their heads, I would know it had definitely got through their thick skulls. There is no hope for us if this happens again though. Maybe it would have been better if I had stayed lost to them. No, it was good that we found each other again, but why did I get stuck with overzealous, controlling, it's my way or the highway, rich bastard friends?" _Haruhi asked herself.

The car pulled to a stop in front of H-Chan and the door was opened on Hunny's side. He slid out of the backseat, but noticed that no one followed him. Sticking his head in, he noticed that Haruhi was still looking out her window, lost to her own world. "Um Haru-Chan, we are here," Hunny called out to his girlfriend. When he didn't get her attention, he bent forward and grabbed her shoulder shaking her a little. He knew he startled her once again, but gave her a small smile, "We are here." He offered her his hand and was a little hurt when she didn't take it, but instead slid over and exited the car herself. Trying not to show the emotional injury on his face, he escorted her into the restaurant where they were immediately seated in a private booth.

Instead of taking time to review the menu, the couple knew what they wanted to eat and before the waiter could leave to get their drinks, they gave them their dinner order also. The tension between the pair could be felt in the air. Haruhi had a couple of questions for Hunny, but didn't think it was the time or the place to ask him. Hunny wanted to pour his heart out to Haruhi, but again did not think now was the appropriate time. Instead they dealt with the friction and tried to pretend it was not there for the time being. Dinner conversation remained polite, but rigid and both were relieved when dinner was over and they could go home. Maybe stopping for a dinner date was not the best choice tonight.

Once the couple was in the car and on their way to the Haninozuka estate, Hunny decided now was a good time to talk to her. The partition was up and they were in a sense secluded from the rest of the world since the bodyguards were following in a different car. Opening his mouth to speak, Hunny was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Groaning, he answered it, but he wasn't happy about it, "Hello?"

"It's me. Where are you and Haruhi?" Kyoya sounded anxious and rushed.

Hunny scowled, wondering what was going on, "We stopped for dinner and now are on our way back to the house."

"Don't go there just yet. I am sending you a reservation at one of the Suoh hotels. I want you to stay there until I say otherwise."

"What's going on?"

"Yasu was spotted following Ranka tonight. When my officers tried to apprehend him, he disappeared. I don't know where he is now and I would rather you not lead him directly to the Haninozuka estate tonight. I am putting Ranka up in a hotel also for a couple of days. I had a car pick him up and safely escort him, but it would be better if we also put you two in a hotel right now. Ranka will be at a different one and he will have the next couple of days off of work."

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Hunny was at a loss for words. How could they lose the man that they were all after when he was right there? "I understand Kyo-Chan," Hunny stated.

"I don't want her to think I am just making this decision without consulting her, so will you please talk to her and if she has a problem, tell her to call me," Kyoya informed him.

"I will do that, but I think she will understand," Hunny said as he looked at Haruhi. She was staring back at him with wide fearful eyes.

"Good. I have to go now. I will keep you informed of what is going on," Kyoya stated before he hung up the phone.

"Wh-what happened to my father?" Haruhi stammered. She wasn't sure about the whole phone call, but she thought she heard her father's name spoken.

Grabbing one of her hands to hold while he told her of the situation, Hunny felt scared for her and wasn't sure how she was going to react to the news. Before he informed her of what was going on, he dropped the partition in the car and gave the driver the new destination. When the screen was back up, he looked at her in the eye, "I don't want you to think we are taking any choices away from you, but we need to stay in a hotel for a couple of days. That was Kyoya… Haruhi, Yasu was following your father tonight."

A look of utter terror appeared on the girl's face and who could blame her. Her worst nightmare is coming to life and so far no one has been able to catch him. "What h-happened to him?" Her voice caught on the last word. Was her father safe? Did Yasu get to him? What happened? She needed to know!

Giving her hand a little squeeze, Hunny wished he could erase that horrified expression, but he knew that it would take Yasu being locked up or worse before it would completely go away. "He is fine Haruhi. Kyoya had a car pick him up and it is taking him to a hotel where he will be kept safe. He was only followed and Yasu did not get to him. When the officers tried to apprehend Yasu, he gave them the slip. Just to be safe, we are going to a hotel for a couple of days before we go home. I am sorry, but it will be a different hotel from your father. We need to make sure that both of you are kept below the radar. Alright?" Hunny explained and it killed him to see the tears forming in her eyes.

Unable to answer, Haruhi nodded her head before the tears started to fall. First one and then another before it was a steady stream. She collapsed against Hunny's shoulder and gave into the sobs that were now wracking her body. Everything seemed so out of control and she didn't know what to do any more. Her world felt like it was crumbling around her: she had to move in with her boyfriend, she couldn't attend classes, her internship had to be changed, she had to leave her job, she was fearful of all shadows and what could get her, and she didn't know which side was up any longer. Feeling Hunny's arms circling around her, she accepted the comfort he so freely gave her. She just needed to be able to lean on someone right now.

Kissing the top of her head, Hunny tried to whisper soothing things to her knowing that right now she just needed a good cry, "I am here Haru-Chan and I will never leave your side." As they were about to pull up to the hotel, Haruhi was still an emotional wreck, so he called the bodyguards and instructed one of them to check them in while they waited in the car. When the guard returned with the room key, Hunny got out of the car before reaching in and sweeping Haruhi into his arms to carry her up to the room. By some miracle she didn't protest and instead dug her face further into his chest and continued with her tears.

The guards led the way up to the room and opened the door to inspect the inside before they allowed Hunny and Haruhi to enter. Hunny knew it was a safety precaution, but at some point he did need to put his girlfriend down and make sure she was ok.

When the all clear signal was given, Hunny made his way through the suite and into the master bedroom to lay Haruhi down on the bed. He sat next to her and brushed her hair out of her face while handing her a box of tissues, "Do you want to call your dad? As long as we don't give out any hotel information, we are fine. I don't want to take the chance that something leaks."

Taking in a deep shaky breath, Haruhi nodded and hiccoughed, "Yes, please."

"Come on then," Hunny said as he helped her to sit up and handed her his phone.

Haruhi accepted the phone from Hunny, and tried to calm herself down a little before she made her phone call. When she felt a little better, she dialed and waited for her father to pick up. As soon as she heard him answer the other line, relief swept through her. He had answered in his normal sing song voice, "Hi dad."

"Oh Haruhi, how are you dear? Kyoya had a car pick me up and whisk me away to a wonderful hotel to be pampered. I guess he knows all of this stress is getting to me, and you know how I love spas and to be pampered. Of course thinking of the stress makes me think of that baka Yasu, and all I have to say is that damn Yasu boy better not come near you or I will…" Ranka's gushing turned into a rant of pure rage. Pausing, he thought he heard a sniffle on the other line, "Haruhi are you ok? Is everything ok with Mitsukuni? What's wrong honey?"

He didn't know. Ranka didn't know what was going on or why he was taken to a hotel. _"It is probably better that way," _Haruhi thought to herself. Swallowing back the tears, she lied, "Yah, I just ate something really spicy."

"What really happened?" Ranka asked quietly. No one knew his daughter better than he did and he knew something was wrong.

"Mitsukuni and I had a fight earlier, but we worked it out. I guess I am still out of sorts with that and this whole Yasu situation," Haruhi explained and thought, _"Well that isn't exactly a lie. It is some carefully omitted facts."_

"Are you sure? Do I need to have a talk with that boy about how he treats my little baby? No one will treat you poorly and if I need to I will…" Ranka declared getting more and more worked up with each word he spoke.

Chuckling a little, her dad was always a little bit dramatic (ok a lot), "It is taken care of dad. I promise. He won't do anything like that again."

"Well if you say so. Just be sure you take care of yourself. I know that with everything going on with this whole Yasu thing, you are stressing out. You need to remember that your life doesn't stop just because a lunatic is out there. Don't push people away just because you are scared or stressed. You need them now more than ever kiddo. They can be your support to get you through these rough patches."

"Thanks dad," Haruhi whimpered.

"What else is wrong?"

"I think everything is just starting to get to me today, but I will be fine. Mitsukuni is here now, so I am not alone."

"Good. Remember what I said. You can't control everything; let your friends help you. I love you."

"I love you too dad," Haruhi spoke softly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ok now. You go spend time with you gorgeous boyfriend, and remember if you need me I am only a phone call away," Ranka exclaimed.

"I know dad. Thanks," Haruhi chuckled and ended the call.

Hunny had been sitting in one of the chairs in the room quietly waiting as she talked to her father. Examining her face, he could tell that whatever her father had said was already helping her. She had laughed a couple of times and had a small smile gracing her features as she disconnected the call. "Is he alright?" Hunny quietly inquired.

Switching her gaze from the floor to her boyfriend, Haruhi answered him, "Yah. He doesn't know about Yasu following him though."

"That is good. I am sure he would be more worried than he already is and he doesn't need that," Hunny replied feeling a bit awkward.

Pulling her legs up on the bed and hugging her knees, Haruhi started to cross examine him, "Are you and Kyoya really sorry for what you did?"

Hunny was surprised by her line of questioning, but he knew she needed to know or she would not be asking, "I cannot answer for Kyo-Chan, but I am. I know that it hurt you and for that I am regretful, but I would be lying if I didn't tell you that there is a part of me that although repentant, did it to protect you and I will do anything to keep you safe."

"Are you really going to talk to me before you take the decisions out of my hands or were you just saying that to placate me?"

"No, we will discuss it with you first. Tonight Kyo-Chan couldn't because of the situation, but something like your job and your life, we will talk to you first. It was wrong of us to make the decisions and then force them on you. I am just as responsible as Kyo-Chan for everything that happened."

"If you knew that I would be upset and angry, why did you do it?"

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Hunny rubbed his palms on his pants legs before he answered her, "Because I was afraid."

Scrunching her face up, Haruhi asked, "Afraid of what?"

"Of losing you, of knowing that maniac got to you somehow, and of the chance that he could have taken you not only from me, but from the world. Take you pick Haruhi," Hunny answered with a tremor in his voice. He had been looking at his hands that were now clasped together between his legs and he leaned over balancing his forearms on his thighs. Looking up, he gazed directly at Haruhi and continued, "I lost you once and it cut me. It felt like I bled every day that you weren't around, but I knew that you were out there somewhere. I just needed to pluck up the courage to find you. I did finally, but then the day I was going to find you, you found me. Then this whole Yasu thing hit and I became afraid that you would disappear again. When we found out that he is trying to get a couple of guns, I panicked and became terrified that not only will I lose you, but that it could be permanent and I don't think that is something I can bare right now. If I lose you, I lose you, but not to something like that."

Haruhi wasn't sure what she was expecting, but his words and the emotion behind them, shocked her. Speaking past the lump in her throat, Haruhi choked out, "You will only lose me if you are an idiot again. You have to trust me and I have to be able to trust you too."

Standing up and walking over to her place on the bed, Hunny sat down next to her, "I know Haru-Chan and I promise that I will talk to you in the future. I can't promise that I won't worry, freak out, or have strong feelings of locking you in a tower to keep you safe, but I will communicate with you going forward."

"That is all I ask," Haruhi smirked as she shook her head at his choice of words. She was not Rapunzel.

"Ok. Why don't you go soak in the bath and I will call Kyo-Chan and ask him if he has found anything out," Hunny suggested and when he received her affirmative nod, he left the room to make the call. He hoped things were more settled between him and Haruhi now.

**_Across town…_**

"Well, it looks like I got those security guards whipped into a frenzy. This is perfect! She will know that I can get to her father now and will come running to me to save his life. Now I just have a couple more things to do to get ready for when Arata calls with the pickup time and location. Everything is falling into place and soon she will be mine again," Yasu laughed as he walked into his small apartment. It was perfect, simply perfect.


	46. Recruitment

**A/N: I want to say THANK YOU to oreobabez for helping me work through this chapter! Well Yasu is messing with Haruhi and her father. It is also about time to pick up his "merchandise" from Arata. About 36 hours have passed since he requested the stuff from Kasanoda's man, which means half of the time they had has already passed. Let's find out what happens next. Enjoy!**

Chapter 46 – Recruitment

Haruhi walked out into the bedroom of the suite she was sharing with Hunny in a robe and quickly realized that she did not have any clothes with her. She could walk around in a robe, but she didn't quite feel comfortable doing that considering her security team and her boyfriend were in the other room; it probably wasn't the most appropriate attire to lounge around in when surrounded by nothing but men. Cracking open the bedroom door, she poked her head out, "Hey Mitsukuni?"

Hunny turned his gaze from the TV to his girlfriend and smiled, "Did you have a good soak?"

"Um yah, but are we supposed to get some clothes or something sometime?" She inquired blushing a little at his question.

"You aren't… are you?"

"Don't be a pervert like Tamaki and the twins. I am wearing a robe, but I would like to have some real clothes at some point and time," Haruhi deadpanned.

Glowing bright red, the blonde said, "Sorry Haru-Chan. Yah, a couple of the bodyguards went back to the house to pick up some bags for us. My mom was going to have the maids pack our things. Not sure what they are grabbing, but you should have something to wear soon enough." He couldn't quite look her in the eye any longer as thoughts of what she was and was not wearing assaulted his mind. If he wanted to relax, this was not what he needed to think about.

"Ok, thank you. Can you bring me my bag when they get here?"

"Not a problem Haru-Chan!"

Giving her boyfriend a small smile, Haruhi stated, "Thank you Mitsukuni. I guess I will just watch some TV in here then and start on this pile of work Kyoya gave me." She was about to shut the door, but she stuck her head out again, "Oh can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Haru-Chan. What do you need?"

"Can you call them and see if they have left yet? If they haven't, can you ask them to grab my school bag?"

"No problem Haru-Chan. I will call them now."

"OK, thanks again," she spoke softly as she closed the door.

Hunny picked up the phone to call the security detail. He would make sure that she got her school bag, "Hey this is Haninozuka. Have you left yet?" He paused to wait for an answer, "I need you to go back into the house and get Haruhi's school bag."

"We already have it sir. Your mother had it with the bags of clothes," Kenta explained.

"Excellent! Thank you! We will see you when you get back then," Hunny stated and hung up the phone. His mother really did think of everything most of the time.

Looking at the clock, it registered in Hunny's mind that time was ticking away and soon Yasu would be meeting Kasanoda's man. The bag that was given to Yasu would have an electronic transmitter sewn into the lining that would track Yasu's position, as long as he kept it on him. The guns would be rigged so that they will not fire and the bullets will be prop bullets. The problem was that Yasu could get more bullets and if he tried to fire the guns, he would learn that they did not work like they should. He could also get guns and ammo from another source. Nothing was guaranteed and there was danger no matter what.

Hunny ran his hand through his hair as his thoughts switched from Yasu to Haruhi. He knew this was torture for her. If it was just her, she could bear it more, but dragging her father or her friends into this, and she didn't know what to do or how to act. Looking towards the bedroom door she was hidden behind, he wanted to be able to teach Yasu a personal lesson about how to treat women. Groaning, he thought to himself, _"Like I have any room to talk. Although I didn't abuse her, I hurt her and tried to control everything. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to her."_

**_Elsewhere in Tokyo…_**

"Hi, is anybody sitting here? A beautiful woman like you should never sit alone. Can I buy you a drink?" Yasu asked as he walked up to a woman sitting at a bar alone looking very shy and self-conscious. He knew the type and she was perfect for his plans. It also didn't hurt that she reminded him of Haruhi: dark brown hair with large deep brown eyes and a petite frame.

The woman whipped around to look who could possibly be talking to her and found a man who was extremely good looking smiling at her. She felt butterflies appear in her stomach and smiled back. This was the first good thing to happen to her all day. First she had caught her boyfriend in bed with her best friend last night, and then she was told that her job was going to be doing layoffs and she was in the layoff pool, finally her sister was bragging about how she bagged herself a rich fiancé so that she can leave the commoner life behind and teasing her about how her life was shit. She had been sporting a headache most of the day and craved a drink to help wash her problems away; that was how she wound up in this bar still dressed in her skirt and blouse from work. "Hi, I am Masami," the woman said as she stuck out her hand in welcome.

"Yes you are," Yasu smiled and took her hand in his only to lean over and place a kiss on the back of her hand causing Masami to blush. He also saw the confused look appear on her face at his comment, "I am sorry, but your name means elegant beauty, and I have to agree. I am Yasu."

Her blush increasing to a fierce level, Masami giggled, but did not take back her hand. It felt good in his warm large hands. Stammering, she whispered, "Th-Thank you Yasu."

"So can I buy you a drink?"

"I would like that."

Yasu got the attention of the bartender and took a seat next to Masami trying to sit as close as he could to her. He was going to win her over and she would be his before the night was done, and then… she would be his sacrificial lamb.

As the night wore on, Yasu and Masami got closer and closer, at least to her way of thinking. She laughed and felt better about herself than she had in months. He knew how to compliment her and make her feel like a lady. The butterflies that she felt when she first laid eyes on him, and moved to her heart and she had to wonder if this wasn't love at first sight. _"I wonder if he would think I was too forward if I asked him to come home with me." _She asked herself not wanting to say good bye or to be alone right now. They had been sitting there for hours and the bar was going to be closing in another hour or so.

_"I know she wants me. She is like a fly to honey and she is flying into the trap," _Yasu said in his head. He knew what he was doing and he knew how to get what he wanted. "Well, I am exceedingly pleased that I got to meet such an exquisite and beautiful woman such as yourself. I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I walked in here tonight, but now I know that I was given a gift when I saw you sitting here alone," Yasu spoke sensuously as he grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Oh, a-are you leaving already?" Masami inquired and tried not to sound too desperate.

"Well, the bar will be closing soon, so I thought you would need to get home."

"Um well if you would like, normally I don't do this, but I really feel this bond and know I can trust you. What I am asking is would you like to accompany me?" She queried softly pushing out the words as fast as possible before she lost her nerve.

Giving her a dazzling smile, Yasu leaned close and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck, "I would like nothing more than to spend more time with you if you will allow me milady." He was the cat and she was the canary, she was caught.

Masami and Yasu walked home and soon enough they had arrived at their destination. It was a small studio apartment not too far away from the apartment complex he met Haruhi. In fact, it was just two blocks away. _"This could come in handy," _Yasu thought as he scoped out the location and the apartment itself without his "date" being any wiser. "This is a great apartment. I actually used to live not too far from here, but now I live on the other side of town," he turned a smiling face to her and gave her a small wink. He could see her blush and her desire to keep him around already. It was working.

In fact to make sure that she was completely ensnared, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. This was not a romantic kiss to sweep someone off her feet, this was nothing but one person trying to get something else from another, but the girl didn't have to know that. Yasu quickly lowered his mouth in a bruising kiss. Masami let out a little squeak of surprise and tried to push him away but that only lasted a few seconds. She had no choice but to submit to him. _"That's right bitch. You are just like all of the others. You know you want a man to be in control and once he is... you will do whatever he wants and says to keep him happy."_ Yasu sneered in his head. In reality, he only wanted one woman, but that would have to wait. He could pretend with this one since she resembled Haruhi, and that is what he did. Sweeping Masami up into his arms, he carried her to the futon that was still lying in the middle of the room and set her down. It was time to make sure this one knew who she belonged to and by morning, she would do whatever he wanted her to do.

Masami was enraptured and even when she was a little scared as Yasu got rougher, she didn't say or do anything. He had completely won her over and she needed someone. She was tired of her life and everything that has been happening to her, she needed an escape and he was providing that. He may not be from the rich upper class, but that didn't matter to her. He was good looking and right now he was making her feel things she has never felt before. It was electric and as each article of clothing flew off or was ripped off, she tamped down the fear and tried to let her pleasure center take over. If this is what he wanted, she would give it to him and pray that he was still there in the morning.

Waking up the next morning was a chore. Masami opened up one eye and then the other slowly. Her body hurt and she was sure she was bruised from head to toe. As she looked around the room, disappointment engulfed her. Yasu was nowhere to be found. Tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She had known that this was a possibility when she picked up a stranger at a bar last night and she was a big girl. She would deal with this and move on.

Masami got up out of bed and called in sick to work. If they were going to get rid of her anyway in three months, she was going to take a day for herself and maybe two. After everything that happened yesterday, it was the least she deserved. Stretching after her phone call ended, she walked over to the bathroom in order to take a shower and really take stock of what her body looked like after a night of rough lustful sex. She was right, she was bruised from where Yasu's hands had grabbed her and there was a huge bite mark on her shoulder. Running her hand over it, she smiled remembering exactly when she got it. Memories of the night before flooded her conscious mind and soon her breath hitched, and she really wanted Yasu there right now. She was not used to being tied up or the type of sex they had last night, but she found some pleasure in it and if he asked, he would not deny him or her. Tears once again welled up and this time she let them fall. It was for the best.

Turning on the water and jumping into the shower when it was the right temperature, Masami tried to wash everything bad that happened to her away. She was standing there leaning forward with her hands braced on the wall letting the water wash down her back to help alleviate some of the achiness she was feeling when a pair of arms snaked around her and pulled her against something hard. Screaming, she found a hand quickly pushed against her mouth cutting off the high pitch noise she was making. Was something about to happen to her? Did Yasu leave the door open? What is going on?

"Shhh, its ok baby. It is just me. Its Yasu," the intruder expressed softly trying to calm the woman down. He slowly lowered his hand from her mouth and turned her around to face him.

As soon as Masami realized who was standing behind her, she immediately relaxed; and when he spun her around to look at him, she was once again lost to his eyes and in heaven. "Sorry, I thought you left and I didn't know…" A finger placed on her lips stopped her from speaking any further.

"I only went to get us some breakfast. I don't know about you, but last night was magical for me and I wasn't ready to leave you yet. I will understand if you want me to go though, I know I was a little rough and you are going through something. I would like to help you if I can, but I can leave," Yasu voiced innocently. _"Make them think they have a choice," _he said to himself.

Masami grabbed his arm to make sure he didn't leave her standing there, "NO!" Clearing her throat and looking down, she murmured, "I would like for you to stay. I don't have to go into work today, so if you have the day off, maybe we can spend more time together. It was magic for me too."

Pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of his head, she missed the sneer that appeared on his face, _"Girls were so gullible and why shouldn't they be. The man is stronger and the man should be in control. They want it even when they say they don't." _After a couple of minutes holding her, he lifted her chin and started her "education" again. Pinning her against the shower wall with the hot water beating down on them, he showed her exactly who was in charge.

The rest of the day passed in similar fashion and by the end of it, Masami knew she would do anything for this man. If he said jump, she would ask how high. For the first time ever, a man called her beautiful, told her that their time together was magic, and at the end of the day told her that he thought he was falling in love with her. She felt the same way, and she would do whatever she needed to keep him happy.

As Masami served him dinner, Yasu knew it was time to strike with the rest of his ruse, "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course you can. You can tell me anything," Masami declared with a smile.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it for dramatic effect, he looked at her in the eye and started his story of woe, "I don't want to lie to you because there is a connection between us, but you should know that I got out of jail not too long ago." At her look of confusion, he continued, "Please don't judge me before you hear the whole story. I know I should have told you last night or even stayed away from you, but there was such a draw to you that I could not leave you alone when you were looking so sad; and as for not telling you last night, I was afraid. I still am."

"I promise to listen to everything!" Masami rushed and grabbed his hand after she put her plate down. He looked so sad and pitiful to her that someone told her that his was a true tale of hardship; she knew that she would do whatever it took to keep from judging him and giving him a chance to be in her life.

Tears pooling in his eyes, he gave her a half smile before looking at the floor and continued his sad story, "A little over two years ago I met this girl that I thought was going to be my one and only, but little did I know that she would actually ruin my life forever. She had a lot of friends from the upper class, although she was just a commoner herself. She met them at school and stayed friends with them when she went to college. She was smart, pretty, had a generous heart, and I loved her more than I ever thought I could love another person. I proposed and for a time we were happy, but things changed quickly. She would listen to everything her friends said and soon we were fighting all of the time. She would flirt with other guys at school in order to make me jealous. She told me once that she wanted to see if I would lose my temper with her; I never did. She would even slap me sometimes, but I would just hold her and want to love her. One night we decided to consummate our relationship. I thought that if maybe we made love, things would get better. I had caught her a few times with other guys and I know I should have left then, but I couldn't. I loved her and I guess I wanted to save her from herself. I know she was sleeping with her friends too, they were six guys. Well apparently they had a plan for me because the night that we were going to make love, she turned on me. I showed up at her door and she took me to her bedroom where she told me to rip her clothes off of her." Taking in a shaky breath, Yasu started again, "I told her no, I wanted to make love not do that our first time, but she wouldn't listen to me and taunted me. I finally gave in to her wishes hoping that it would make things better for us and she attacked me physically. She actually knocked me out and called the cops telling them that I tried to rape her. I never did, but didn't have any proof. So I was taken to jail and my trial was a joke. I guess I should not have expected anything different when you are friends with five of the most powerful families in Japan." Tears were running down his face and he did not stop them, he didn't want to.

"Oh no! That must have been horrible. How could they do that to you?"

"I don't know, but my nightmare is not over with and the torture is continuing. When I got out of jail, they called me and told me that they would get me no matter what it takes. I don't know why they hate me so much. I have done nothing to them and just tried to love Haruhi as best I could. I don't know what to do anymore. My cousin gave me a number of a guy that could get me a gun for protection, but I don't know. I know how to use a gun, but I think that is a little extreme."

"Do it! Get the gun and then I will know that you are at least a little protected. I can't believe that they would use their power like that over you! You deserve more than that, better. That bitch and her friends need to leave you alone. You didn't do anything wrong. Please say you will get the gun, for me?"

Shooting her a sad smile, Yasu finally nodded, "I will do it for you." He leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss before pulling back and pulling out his phone. He pretended to call the phone number his cousin gave him, but in fact it was the weather line and placed his order. When he put the phone down, he said, "He will call me later tonight with the pick-up information. Do you… never mind." Picking up his plate of food again, he started to eat waiting to see if she would take the bait. She did.

"Do I what?"

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to drag you into my troubles."

"I will do what I can for you, just ask."

Sighing, he wailed, "I don't like to admit this to you or anyone, but I am terrified of them. What if they see me getting something from the Yakuza and try to take me down? What if they see me getting a gun and then shoot me on the spot? I am not ready to leave you. What am I going to do though?"

"I can go for you and pick up whatever you need," Masami declared ready to take up Yasu's cause. She was ready to make Haruhi and her friends pay for what they had done to this poor man sitting next to her.

"I can't ask you to do that!"

"You are not asking, I am offering," she spoke quietly as she lifted a hand and used it to turn his face to look at her, "I will do anything I can to help. I want to go for you."

Nodding, Yasu whispered, "You are an amazing woman and I wish I was a better man for you."

"You are a good man that was taken advantage of."

Smiling, he kissed her again and said, "When I get the call, I will tell you where and when to meet him. I want you to be careful. This is the Yakuza we are dealing with. You need to stay safe and come back to me."

"I will, Yasu. You don't need to worry. We will get through this together."

"I know we will. You give me hope again when I haven't had hope in a while. Thank you for being my light."

Masami let a couple of her own tears fall as she expressed, "No, you are my light and I will do anything to give you hope and a new life. Do you have money for the guns?"

"My mom gave me some money so that I was not penniless after I got out. I just hope that it is enough," Yasu whispered outwardly and laughing on the inside. His cousin had given him some money, and of course his mother had given him some, but the majority of the money he was using was from helping a couple Yakuza families with a few runs before he was thrown into jail by Haruhi. Daisuke and his mother were none the wiser. As long as he watched what he spent, he had money to live on for a long while.

Mentally calculating in her head how much she had in savings, she offered it to him, "Save your money. I should have enough in my savings to buy the gun for you. We will get your protection and then we will not have to worry about this Haruhi and her friends."

Yasu looked stunned, "I can't ask you to do that for me."

"I want to. Please, take my offer and keep yourself safe."

"I will take it as long as you let me pay you back."

"Deal, but before you pay me back, get yourself settled first. When you find a job and start earning your own money, then you can pay me back."

"Ok."

"Now I think we should eat before it gets too cold," Masami giggled ecstatic that he was going to let her help him.

Kissing her temple, Yasu agreed, "I think you are right."

The couple continued their dinner and then watched a little TV before Yasu's phone rang, "Moshi, moshi."

"Yasu, it is Arata. I have your stuff. Meet me at the park near our old elementary school at 10 am," Arata spoke clearly into the phone. He was nervous, but his voice was not indicating anything like that.

"Got it. Price?" Yasu inquired.

"500,000 yen for two guns, bullets, and information."

"Ok," Yasu stated and hung up. He turned to Masami and said, "That was him. He got the gun and bullets, but I think it is hot. He said it was 500,000 yen."

"Don't worry about that. It isn't like you are going to use it to rob a store or hurt someone. I will go to the bank before I meet him. When and where?"

"Tomorrow morning at 10a at the park near Kengo Kuma Teikyo University," he replied with a tremor in his voice.

"I know where that is," she said and looked at him. Using one of her hands to brush his hair out of his eyes, she whispered, "Soon my dear Yasu, your nightmare will be over." Pulling his head down to her, the TV was forgotten as Yasu was soon showing her how much he really did care about her.

_"She is stuck in my web and doesn't even know it, and now I don't even have to use my own money to get the gun that will kill those damn hosts. This is even better! Calm down Yasu, you still may have to get another gun. You can't trust the Yakuza too much," _Yasu thought to himself as he used his belt to start tying Masami's hands and pushing her to her knees. He was the one in charge and she needed to remember that. Tomorrow he could start the next phase of his plan.

*****Kengo Kuma Teikyo University is a private elementary school in Tokyo.**


	47. The Drop

**A/N: Over 300 reviews! THANK YOU! I was actually a little unsure about the last chapter, but I think it was needed since Yasu is too smart to go to the drop himself and he needed to get someone under his thumb quickly. He is a little (ok a lot) messed up in the head to think the way he does, but based on the reception and this last round of reviews, I am guessing that he is believable as a bad guy and I couldn't ask for more than that (well at least for now, LOL). I wanted to be sure to have a villain that was a true bad guy and that my readers would buy into. Thank you! **

**Also for those of you who like Prince Of Tennis, I have posted a one shot entitled The Trials of Ice Cream.**

Chapter 47 – The Drop

Masami and Yasu left her apartment at eight the next morning. They needed to get to the bank, withdraw the money and then make it to the park on time. Although Masami was going to do the pickup/drop off, Yasu would be close observing everything. She thought it was because he cared and wanted to be sure she was alright, but in reality, he wanted to make sure he got his stuff without any problems. The girl really was only good for a couple of things in his mind after all.

When they were leaving the bank, Yasu looked at her with what appeared to be fear in his eyes, "Are you sure you are up to this? Maybe you shouldn't go."

Leaning forward, Masami kissed Yasu and smiled, "I will be alright. We have to do this right? You need to have your protection and I need to know that you are safe. Don't worry before you know it, we will be back at the apartment and won't have to worry about anything." Shivers ran through her spine at the look of love and desire that crossed his face. She didn't know how it happened, but this man in just over 24 hours had come to mean so much to her. He held the key to her heart and her bliss and had brought a beam of light into her dreariness. He had become her savior.

"Ok, but just make sure that you are careful. He sent me a text message and let me know that there will be two guns for the same price. I hope that is ok with you."

"Anything is fine as long as we don't have to be concerned with those self-righteous egotistical men and your slut of an ex."

"After today, you won't have to think about them ever again."

She wasn't sure why, but chills raced up and down Masami's spine. It could have been the tone of voice or the deadly look that appeared for an instant in Yasu's eyes before it went away like a puff of smoke, but something made her hair stand on end. Gazing at his eyes once again, there was nothing there but a loving and terrified look, and she convinced herself that she had imagined everything. It was never there and pushed it out of her mind. "Good," she whispered and linked her fingers with his noticing how cold they were as they made their way to the park.

**_At the Suoh hotel…_**

"Haruhi please, I have to go," Hunny had been trying to explain to Haruhi that he was going to go with Kyoya and watch the "drop" with him. He wanted, no he needed to see everything happen. There was something deep in his very soul that called to him to bear witness to the defeat of the enemy, and he would do it. However, explaining it to his girlfriend and telling her she couldn't go with him was a different can of worms that he did not expect.

"So you are telling me that you are going to go to the drop zone where the Yakuza, the Ootori private police force, and a fucking lunatic are all supposed to converge? Oh and let's not forget that there will be guns everywhere!" Haruhi snapped haughtily.

"We are going to be far enough away from the actual park in a van watching cameras. There will be no danger to us!"

"Then I can go too!"

"No, you are staying here. I do not want Yasu to see you and follow you or get a chance to grab you. You stay!"

"If you go, I go."

"No!"

"Fine, what if I break up with you then?" Haruhi laid the question out there feeling as if Hunny was forcing her hand.

"Then you can break up with me. I am willing to go through that, but I am not willing to offer you to that maniac on a silver platter!" Hunny shouted passionate about his stance. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and the terror hidden deep in the brown depths. Sighing, he pulled her into his arms and kissed the side of her head, "It is too dangerous for you. You need to stay here out of sight. I will not take the chance that can even catch a glimpse of you and do something. You are too important."

"You are too," Haruhi stated bluntly and yet tears started to spill down her cheeks.

Giving her gentle squeeze, Hunny was done yelling at her and spoke softly, "Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise, but I need to do this. I need to see him get taken into custody, to know with my own eyes that you do not have to worry about him any longer. Call it the warrior in me or whatever, but I need to protect what is mine."

Haruhi knew when it was no use arguing any longer and she had reached the line. Actually when she thought about it, she had reached the line about thirty minutes ago, but something would not let her back down. She conceded defeat, "Ok, but be careful. Yasu is getting dossiers on all of you and that is one of the reasons he is getting the guns. Don't forget that."

"I know that." He held her for a moment more before his cell phone started to ring and he answered it with a serious and clipped voice, "Kyo-Chan, I am on my way down." Looking at Haruhi, he was once again gentle, "I will be back as soon as I can. Do not answer the door, let the guards do it. Oh and I invited Satoshi and Beth-Chan over to keep you company. They should be here any minute." With one last kiss, he let her go and ran out the door.

Haruhi was freaking out. Today was the day that all of their planning was being put into motion, but something told her that Yasu wasn't going to fall for it. He was the enigma that would not go away and she was going to have to continue dealing with him, but when was enough, well enough? When was it time to stop hiding and start fighting? She wasn't sure there was actually a right answer to that question. Sitting on the couch in an ungraceful plop, she buried her face in her hands trying to stave off the memories, the thoughts, and the nightmares that threatened to drown her at that moment.

A knock at the door caught everyone's attention and although Haruhi knew that Satoshi and Bethany were supposed to come over, her heart raced and she was afraid that it would jump out at any moment. One guard stationed himself in front of her while another one looked out the peep hole and answered the door checking out whoever was out in the hallway before allowing them admittance into the room.

It wasn't until Haruhi saw Satoshi and Bethany with her own eyes that she started to breathe again and her heart started to regulate itself. Laughing, she knew she sounded nervous and shaken up when she spoke, "Hey guys. Thanks for coming. Sorry Mitsukuni dragged you into this and made you come over this morning."

"It was no problem Haruhi," Satoshi beamed his cocky smile and gave her a hug.

Shaking her head and chuckling, Bethany said, "He is right. It wasn't any problem. I am not working at the restaurant until tonight and we haven't seen you for a little bit. So this worked out perfectly." She was trying to sound positive because she didn't want her friend to concentrate on the horror that was about to go down on the other side of town. She could only imagine how Haruhi was feeling because she knew if it was Satoshi… well she wouldn't let herself think about it.

"Still, thank you. I would rather have you here than be alone right now," Haruhi spoke softly with a slight tremor to her voice.

"You are family, and family takes care of each other," Satoshi declared.

Scowling, Haruhi bluntly stated, "I am not actually family. I may be dating a family member and good friends with others, but technically I am not family."

Satoshi deadpanned and looked at Bethany before he face palmed. Groaning, he looked at Haruhi and barked, "You are family! You live at the Haninozuka estate… and before you interrupt me, let me finish. You live at the Haninozuka estate right now, even if it is temporarily. You are dating my cousin, who happens to be madly in love with you and I happen to know for a fact you have strong feelings for him also. Taka has always thought of you as a little sister and one of his best friends, and when Chika and I started high school you made sure to befriend us also. You have always been family even when you were just a member of the Host Club. Besides, didn't Tamaki always call the Host Club a family?"

Haruhi started to giggle and that turned into laughter, "I guess you are right."

"What is so funny?" Satoshi inquired with his hands on his hips.

"You! You stood there turning redder and redder, and I personally thought that you were going to turn purple as you lectured me on my place in your family's life," Haruhi explained her voice full of mirth.

Bethany had started chuckling also and had to agree with Haruhi, "Yah babe, I have to agree with her."

Rolling his eyes, Satoshi grumbled, "Whatever, as long as you learned your lesson."

Holding back more laughs, Haruhi held up three fingers, "Oh I did, scout's honor." She couldn't contain her laughter any longer when she heard Bethany completely lose it at that point.

"Women! If you two are done laughing at me, Haruhi we brought breakfast. Let's eat," Satoshi spoke up trying to insert a level of authority. It did nothing but cause the girls to laugh some more. Under his breath he mumbled, "Another fact that leads to her being family, she is a bad influence on my fiancée."

"What was that Satoshi?" Bethany asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist from his side.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Let's just eat," Satoshi grumbled.

Haruhi and Bethany continued the giggling, but did follow Satoshi into the little kitchenette to eat the food that the couple brought with them. The little thought of what was about to happen and where Hunny was, stayed as a nagging thought in her mind, but she tried to focus on anything else. If she didn't, she would go crazy. The young couple in front of her was already helping her more than they probably knew. _"Please be careful Mitsukuni,"_ she said to herself.

**_Kengo Kuma Teikyo University…_**

"Sir, all of the cameras are ready and operational. We will have a view of everything in a three block radius. We have coordinated a perimeter watch with Kasanoda's men and if he steps into our grid, we will get him," the commander of the Ootori private police force informed Kyoya as he stepped into the surveillance van followed by Hunny and Mori.

"Excellent work Commander Ikeda. I do not want him to get away again," Kyoya stated as he looked at all of the videos. _"Surely with all of this and working with the Yakuza, we will catch him. We better catch him," _he thought.

A knock at the van door, had Hunny and Mori turn around quickly before the door opened and Kasanoda walked in. Kyoya had seen the person walking up to the van on one of the monitors, so he had not been caught unaware.

"Kasanoda, thank you for your help," Hunny bowed before offering the red head his hand.

"It is no problem Hunny. I would do anything I could to help Haruhi and the others. It was just luck that Yasu contacted one of my men," Kasanoda replied shaking the blonde's hand.

Mori put his hand on Kasanoda's shoulder, "All the same, we appreciate it."

"You're welcome," the younger man stated still in awe of the man that at one point was his mentor. Turning to face Kyoya, he said, "Arata is ready and already at the park. He will only handle the drop and allow the others to handing catching him. He is not packing because if something happens, the chance that Yasu could get to Arata's gun is too high."

"Agreed," Kyoya nodded.

Now it was the waiting game. Everyone looked at their watches and noted the time. Yasu should be arriving within the next ten minutes.

Unknown to the group in the van or the men surrounding the area, Yasu had anticipated that the may not go according to plan and prepared for the alternative. Masami would get the guns and information from Arata while Yasu watched from afar. After they left the bank, the couple separated about four blocks away from the park so that they could approach from different angles. When he parted from Masami, Yasu donned a wig and moustache along with a pair of sunglasses. Although it looked cheesy and fake, he believed it would at least be believable from a distance. Reaching his destination, Yasu entered a building across the street from the school and at an angle to the park, and used the stairs to make his way to the seventh floor. There he had a pair of high powered binoculars waiting for him so that he could watch the show unfold. Picking up the binoculars, Yasu took his position up by the window and waited.

Masami wasn't sure where Yasu was, but she knew that he would be close by and watching. He said he would be and she knew she could trust him. She had to trust him. Looking down at her watch as she approached the entrance to the park, it was 10:00 and show time. She crossed the threshold and looked around and saw a person sitting at one of the tables in the park area. Other than him, the park was deserted and she took the chance that he was the person that she was there to see. "Are you Arata?" She inquired when she approached the table.

"What wants to know?" Arata replied snidely to the stranger that had walked up to him.

The man frightened her and she wanted to run, but Masami kept telling herself that this was for Yasu. Clearing her throat and swallowing loudly, she told him who she was, "I am a friend of Yasu's. He sent me for the merchandise you got for him." Her voice trembled and she didn't know what this gangster would do to her, she really hoped that it was nothing terrible and that she would be reunited with Yasu soon.

Sneering, he leered at her, "So he sent a girl to do his work for him. It figures. He was never one to do anything himself if he could help it."

That comment surprised her and the question _"Does this guy know Yasu?"_ swirled around in her mind. "Um, I-I have the money. S-so if you have what he ordered, can we do this exchange?" She stammered

"Sure honey, no problem."

"Thank you. Here you go. It is all there." She handed him the bag fully expecting him to exchange it for his bag right away, but he didn't.

Opening up the bag the woman handed him, he looked at the money and made a mental count deciding that everything appeared to be legit, _"So Yasu isn't trying to cheat me, but he is dragging someone else into his little game." _Glancing up, he stated, "It looks like it is all here." He handed her the bag he was holding and held on to it even after she grabbed it. In a low voice he gave her a warning, "I don't know what he has told you or what you are doing with him, but I will tell you that you have no idea what you are getting yourself involved in with him. Run while you can." With that, he let go and watched her run away wondering if she would heed his advice or not.

Masami wasn't sure why the scary Yakuza would caution her about her boyfriend, he was the one in the Yakuza, not Yasu. Trying to get away as fast as possible, she ran down the street unaware that she was being followed and thanks to the tracking device in the bag, if the visual was lost, they could still find her.

"I should have known that coward wouldn't show up himself!" Kyoya yelled through clenched teeth and hit the table with his fist in frustration.

"What is even more pathetic is that somehow he got some girl involved and she probably has no clue about the real him," Kasanoda sighed with worry for the new girl.

"Did anyone notice that she resembles Haru-Chan? Do you think he found a temporary substitute?" Hunny thought out loud.

Everyone nodded at Hunny's speculation and silently promised to make sure the girl went unharmed, but right now she was their best lead to Yasu. They could only hope that she led them right to him.

Yasu smirked from his perch on the 7th floor. He knew that man would stab him in the back in utter betrayal. It was a gut feeling and Yasu had learned long ago to trust his gut in those kinds of situations. He counted at least 13 people watching the exchange and then looked on as they shadowed Masami. It looked like it was time for plan B. Well the least he could do was pick up the bag before he went to his next scheme, and this time, he would not be betrayed.


	48. Get Away

**A/N: Well he didn't fall for the trap that the others thought he would; now we have to see what is going to happen and what he will do with Masami. Another innocent victim on his path to get the one thing he can't have. Here is the next installment, let me know what you think.**

Chapter 48 – Get Away

Before Yasu made his way to the stairs, he called Masami and told her that he was on his way to the rendezvous point. He also told her to take everything out of the bag and put it all in her purse. He wasn't going to take the chance. He may not know everything, but he knew that there was always a possibility that the Yakuza was working with Haruhi and her friends. If enough money is offered, you can bend the mafia to your will.

Knowing that she would do anything he told her to do, Yasu hung up the phone and entered the stairwell laughing out loud as he made his way downstairs. It looked like this was a good day after all and he didn't fall into any traps. He would live to see another day, and each day brought him closer and closer to Haruhi.

When he stepped out onto the street, he noticed a couple of men looking around. It appeared that they were looking for someone in particular and he knew who that someone was… him. Recognizing one of the men walking around trying to act casual, he smirked, "So Kyoya Ootori is working with the Yakuza. I knew it. They think they can outsmart me, but I am now and will forever be one step ahead." Pushing up his glasses, he made his way to the meeting location with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. No one suspected a thing.

Walking up to the alley where he was supposed to meet Masami, Yasu saw her pacing and walking in circles looking agitated. It amused him and he got sick pleasure out of the terror she must have been feeling this morning. Schooling his features, he spoke softly, "Masami what's wrong?"

Masami shrieked and jumped afraid that it was someone other than Yasu. Whipping around, she finally felt better when she saw that it was the only person she wanted in her life now. Her legs moved of their own accord and she tackled him at last feeling safe and secure in his arms. "That man acted like he knew you and then I think I was followed, but I am pretty sure that I was able to shake them. I don't know for sure. I feel like everyone is watching me and mocking me for some reason. Did he know you?"

"Where are the guns?" Yasu asked running his hands up and down her back.

"I did what you said and I put them in my purse. Everything is in there. Do you know that man from the Yakuza?" Masami asked again desperate to hear the denial. Pulling back to look in his warm eyes, but warmth is not what she found. A coldness that chilled her to her very core was there. This was not the man she had spent the last couple of days with; pure evil lingered in his depths. Covering her mouth, she gasped, "Yasu?" The most menacing laugh erupted from the man standing in front of her and she was afraid. Fear like she has never known before seized hold of her and she was petrified and frozen in place.

Laughing, he grabbed her upper arms and squeezed, "Do I know him? Yah, you see we grew up together. Oh so many things you don't know about me." He was teasing her as he laughed at her pain. Pushing her away from him, he grabbed her purse ripping it from her and turning away.

"Yasu!" Masami called out weakly reaching out to him and grabbing the purse holding tight. She wanted to believe this wasn't the man she had fallen for. She wanted to believe that she could reach him and love him. This was entirely that bitch's fault, it had to be! Masami was the one that could bring out the loving side of him, and she would be by his side regardless of what happened so that the world could see how wonderful he really is.

"Let go," he spoke in a low menacing voice.

"Y-you d-d-don't mean that," she stammered unwilling to let him walk out of her life. She loved him and she knew he needed her love. He had said so.

"Oh, but you see I do my dear," he snarled and yanked the purse away from her. He grabbed one of the guns out of the main pocket and pointed it at her.

Shaking her head, Masami was stunned, "You wouldn't. It isn't loaded."

"Do you know that for sure?" Laughing when her eyes widened and she visibly shook with her terror, "You don't know for sure do you?" Pulling the trigger, the gun clicked. She screamed and Yasu sneered, "Looks like you were lucky today." Raising his arm, he brought the butt of the gun down as hard as he could on the side of her head knocking her to the ground. Blood started flowing from her wound. He knew he couldn't stay to finish the job since her scream was sure to bring attention to them. So instead of waiting around, he took off laughing internally and feeling a bit smug that he was able to put one over on the illustrious men of the Host Club.

Ten minutes after Yasu left her in the alley, one of Kyoya's men found Masami lying unconscious. Calling for an ambulance, he also called his boss and informed him that he found the girl, but it appeared Yasu had gotten to her first. Explaining the situation to Kyoya, he hung up the phone and helped get the girl into the ambulance when it arrived. He was now her personal security detail until they had answers.

Kyoya got off of the phone and slammed both fists down on the desk in the van, "That bastard got away again! How the hell did this happen?"

Hunny heard him, but he was convinced that he couldn't have heard him right, "What was that Kyo-Chan?"

Looking up at the other men in the van with him, he repeated what he had been told, "The girl was able to slip away from both mine and Kasanoda's men by giving them the slip and getting rid of the bag with the tracking device in it. One of my men just found her, but she was bleeding from a head wound and everything was gone. It looks like Yasu got to her before we could. She is being taken to one of the Ootori hospitals and I am having that officer stay with her until we have some answers. Let's just hope she wakes up."

"It was like he knew we were watching," Mori shared his thoughts.

"It appears that way; which means he had to have been watching us or he was tipped off. I know my men are sound. What about your men Kasanoda?" Kyoya inquired. He wasn't really trying to offend, but if there was a leak, it did not come from his camp.

"My men are good too. He had to have been watching. He knows how all of you are with her and he probably assumed that you would have the resources to tap into the Yakuza for help," Kasanoda scowled not happy about the fact that the threat still lingered.

"What are we going to do now?" Hunny asked concerned for Haruhi and how she is going to take this news.

"We need to know what that woman knows. I am going to head over to the hospital now and see what is going on there. We can regroup either later tonight or tomorrow," Kyoya proclaimed.

Mori spoke up, "I will come with you. Mitsukuni, you go to Haruhi. She is going to need you right now."

Nodding, Hunny agreed, "Ok, call me if you find out any news. Thank you Kyo-Chan, Kasanoda-Chan for everything you did today. I will talk to you all later." He felt tired and defeated. How was he supposed to protect Haruhi from Yasu, if he kept giving them the slip? Calling his car, he exited the van a few minutes later when it arrived and made his way back to the hotel. He didn't want to tell Haruhi the bad news, but he knew he couldn't hide it from her either.

"What didn't you tell him?" Mori questioned staring intently at the Shadow King.

Kyoya hid his surprise and ran a hand through his hair, "The officer said she lost a lot of blood and it looked like she was hit with a gun. Her wallet and everything is missing, so Yasu has access to whatever she had in her purse. I am not sure if that was money or credit cards or whatever, but he has it all now. It also means that he could be hiding out in her apartment or have a car now and we don't know where to look. In other words, he may have access to resources that he didn't have before."

Mori absorbed everything and nodded, "Then we keep looking and we stay on guard at all times."

"I will continue to have my men look for him and pass the word out to the other syndicates. If he tries to contact the Yakuza or anyone affiliated with them again, we should hear something. I will inform you immediately," Kasanoda stated.

"Thank you. You are a good friend to all of us," Mori said placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Returning his gaze to Kyoya, he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's get to the hospital and find out how bad it really is," Kyoya answered and led the way out of the van getting into the car that was waiting for him and Mori. This was not how today was supposed to turn out.

Walking into the hotel room, Hunny took a deep breath and called out, "Hey everyone!"

Haruhi, who had been watching the TV and wondering what was happening, jumped up and glomped her boyfriend, "Are you ok? What happened? Did anyone get hurt? Was Yasu caught?"

Wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, he needed to just feel her in his arms for a moment before he broke the bad news.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi softly inquired when Hunny didn't say anything.

Hunny let out a shaky breath, "We didn't get him. We had everything set, but he sent in a woman to do the pickup for him. Then she threw away the bag and gave our men the slip. They found her in an alley with a head injury. She was unconscious. Everything was missing and we think Yasu got to her before we could."

Tightening her arms around Hunny, Haruhi could feel the tears starting to burn her eyes. Yasu had to be stopped before he hurt someone else, "Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know Haruhi, I just don't know. Kyo-Chan and Takashi are going to the hospital to check on her," he answered her.

Satoshi and Bethany had been listening to the conversation and exchanged concerned glances. Neither one of them knew what to do to help, but they would offer their support. They just hoped that the lunatic was caught soon.

Standing up, Satoshi knew that Hunny and Haruhi needed some time alone, "We are going to go ahead and go. If you need us, call us."

Without letting Haruhi go, Hunny nodded, "Thank you Satoshi, Beth-Chan."

When the door clicked shut, Haruhi asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"We are going to hopefully get some answers from that woman he used, and then I don't know. We just need to be extra careful right now. Okay?"

"Okay. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"I know Haruhi, I know," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. After a few more minutes of standing there he pulled back and saw that she looked like she was about to collapse. Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. He was going to get her some water, but when he moved away from the bed, she protested and he wound up lying down with her instead. Wrapping his arms around her once again, he rubbed her back and they both laid there in silence too caught up in their own thoughts at the moment.

Kyoya and Mori arrived at the hospital and inquired about the girl. It wasn't too hard to obtain the information since it was an Ootori hospital, but since she was still undergoing tests and an examination, there weren't a lot of answers. The bright spot in the otherwise dreary day, Kyoya's eldest brother Yuuichi was the doctor assigned to the case.

"Yuuichi, how bad is it?" Kyoya asked his brother when he saw him exit the girl's room.

"Do you know her?" Yuuichi inquired.

Shaking his head, Kyoya explained, "No, I had her brought here though. She was the substitute for the drop this morning and it appears our perpetrator got to her first. I think this is Yasu's handiwork." He had been uncertain about filling his family in on what was happening, but decided with the escalating security issues, it was best they were informed about what was going on.

The eldest son sighed, "I am not going to lie to you; it isn't good. He hit her hard enough to crack the skull, but luckily it doesn't look like anything broke off. She does have a severe concussion and right now she is still unconscious. You know how bad that can be with a concussion. If and when she wakes up, I am not sure how much help she will be to you. So far there is no swelling in her brain and we are not seeing any bleeding… that is the good news. Being young is a benefit for her, but that doesn't always mean she will pull through in a case like this. Was anyone else hurt?"

"No, she was the only one," Kyoya responded.

"Well that is good. I am waiting for a couple more test results, but right now we are on hold. She is stable, but critical."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate your help," Kyoya stated as he looked towards the closed door of the patient room where the stranger was lying.

Nodding, Yuuichi spoke softly, "I am having her transferred up to a room and will monitor her there. I assume the guard will be staying with her."

"Yes, I want her under guard until she wakes up and we have some answers. She may even need some sort of protection after that. We will see," Kyoya said.

"Do you know how long it might be before she wakes up?" Mori inquired.

Shaking his head, Yuuichi looked at the tall man standing next to his brother, "None at all. When it comes to head injuries, there is just no real way to tell. I'm sorry. I have to go see to a few more patients and sign the transfer orders to get her into a room. As soon as I know something, you will know."

"Thank you," Kyoya and Mori said together and then walked into the patient room to begin the long wait for answers.

Everyone knew that they were playing a waiting game. There was no guarantee that the woman could or would give them answers. Who knew what kind of lies Yasu told her, but they had to try because she could hold the key to finally getting Yasu in custody and locked up for life. As Kyoya and Mori looked at her still body lying in the bed, they couldn't understand how someone so young and pretty could have fallen into a trap set by a maniac like Yasu. It just didn't make any sense to them, but then again... he had been able to get his hooks into Haruhi and she was not as gullible as some. She may be dense, but not gullible.

After the stranger was transferred, Kyoya and Mori continued to stand vigilant by her bed hoping for any sign of life. The guard that found her was in the room and two more were posted outside of the door. Kyoya was not going to take any chances with her.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours, and then finally after about ten hours of waiting, there was some movement. Both men shot up to her bedside and watched as she struggled to wake up. Kyoya sent a text to his brother to let him know that the patient was waking up.

Masami was trying to open her eyes, but it hurt so much. The pain in her head was throbbing; she just wanted to dive back into the oblivion that had claimed her earlier. Why couldn't she have the infinite blackness again? Moaning, she finally felt her eyes flutter open and gasped when she saw two strange men above her. She closed her eyes again, the pain was agony and she wanted it to all end: the pain in her head and the pain in her heart. She needed the nothingness again. Tears spilling out of her eyes, she heard the two men whispering above her, but it sounded like someone was using an air horn in her ear and it sent pricks of pain to her head. She needed, no desired silence and the void.


	49. Speak Gently

**A/N: When I started this story, I really didn't think it I would be about to publish chapter 49 (I was thinking more along the lines of 25-30 chapters max). It has become my most popular Ouran story and I actually think it is one of my faves that I have done. I want to say thank you to all of my readers and welcome to all of my new readers. There is an end in sight for the story, but it will take a little while longer before we reach it since we still have to catch the madman. Enjoy the new chapter and please review if you can.**

Chapter 49– Speak Gently

Kyoya and Mori observed as the frail girl lying in the hospital bed tentatively opened her eyes before slamming them shut again and then as tears started to fall from beneath lowered lashes. She had been through so much and now they were about to ask her for so much more, but they needed answers from somewhere and she was the girl that had been closest to Yasu recently. She had to know something; at least they hoped she knew something that could lead them to the madman that tried to kill her.

Yuuichi received his little brother's text and hurried to the room where the young lady was lying in wait. Thoughts assailed him as he ran towards the room, but the primary thought_, "I really hope Kyoya doesn't push her until she is ready. He better not ask her anything until I can examine her. Head wounds are tenuous enough and she has been out of it for over ten hours."_ It was his job as her doctor to make sure she was safe and healthy. He needed to protect her from mental and physical assault while she was under his care and if that included kicking his own family out of the room, then so be it.

Walking into the room, Yuuichi witnessed both Kyoya and Mori standing over the girl, one on each side of her bed. They were both leaning down and talking to each other. Clearing his throat since neither man seemed to notice his entrance; he walked up to his patient saying, "Both of you need to back away. I am sure the slightest noise is not helping her head or her anxiety. In fact, I need you to both leave the room while I examine her." When he saw Kyoya about to protest, he tried to assure the younger man that he would not keep them away from her permanently, "Kyoya, you know how head wounds can be and you know how dangerous it is that she was out for so long with a severe concussion. You can't ask her questions right now; if you do, you can do more harm than good. I know you need answers, we all do, but right now I have to think about my patient. You can come back in after I am done."

Kyoya finally nodded his acceptance and followed Mori out of the room. He knew his brother was right, however, that did not make it any easier to be patient now that she was awake. A crazy man was running around the city with guns and ammo, granted they were rigged so as not to hurt anyone, but he was still loose and running amuck. A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to find Mori's eyes studying him telling him silently to calm down and wait, "I know Mori. It is just hard to think that we may have someone that can tell us something and we can't do anything. Our hands are tied. I don't want to pressure her, but at the same time I want to know everything she knows."

"I understand, but your brother is right. If we ask her right now, it could hinder us more than help us. We just have to endure and hope that she can give us something later. We have waited this long, we can wait a little longer," Mori said in his quiet and calming way.

"You're right, but you know me," Kyoya grumbled.

Mori chuckled at that statement, "I know." Not many people knew the real Kyoya, and really only the members for the former Host Club could even claim that honor, but that being said, the Shadow King was like a dog with a bone when he wanted something and right now he wanted answers.

Both men waited for what felt like an eternity, but in all actuality it was probably only 20 minutes before they were allowed back in the room. Kyoya, being who he is, immediately descended upon the bed and found the girl sleeping once again. Looking up at his brother inquisitively, he expected his brother to tell him what happened.

"She was in immense pain as was expected. She was also in the middle of a panic attack when I started to examine her so I had to sedate her. I'm sorry, but you will not be able to question her until later. I see that look Kyoya, and if I have to, I will prevent you from being in her room at all," Yuuichi declared.

It chafed knowing that he would not be able to question the girl right now, but he also knew how bad brain injuries were. He would postpone his inquest for now, but he would not delay forever, "I will hold off on the questioning for now, but you need to remember who is in charge of this hospital. Now, tell me if she said anything."

Sighing, the eldest Ootori son spoke in low tones, "She just kept mumbling something about 'you were supposed to love me'. She didn't say anything else and I barely understood what she was saying. I couldn't even get her name out of her." He was used to his brother tactics and honestly believed that their father chose the right son to oversee everything in the zaibatsu, but that did not mean he liked the way Kyoya was throwing his weight around right now and threatening him. Needing answers is one thing, but using tactics such as this was not the way to go about it.

Kyoya nodded and followed his brother with his eyes as Yuuichi left the room to care for other patients. Running a hand through his hair as he sank into a chair in the room, he wasn't sure what to do now except pray that the woman lying in the bed would be able to tell them something, anything soon. Hearing Mori sit down on the small couch in the room, he knew they were about to settle down for a very long night of sitting there and waiting for her to wake up once again.

Haruhi was curled up against Hunny's side on the bed in a bid to get as close to him as possible while they watched a movie on the TV. Right now she needed his comfort, to know that he was there and not going anywhere. She may not have agreed with everything that he and Kyoya had done, but she did understand why they did it and she did love him. She also knew that if anything were to happen, he would do anything and everything to protect her and their friends. It was one of the many things that had always drawn her to him; she may not have fallen in love with him in high school, but there had always been a connection and a level of admiration she never really had with anyone else. Maybe that was the base and the start of her feelings, she wasn't sure, but she did know that in the short time he has been back in her life, he has become an intricate part of it.

Feeling his fingers on one of his hands comb through her hair brought a small smile to Haruhi's face. Hunny's other hand was linked with one of hers and holding strong; both afraid of letting go, and both of them needing the physical contact. She wondered what it would feel like to have him closer: to feel him in her, with her, around her. Shaking off those thoughts before she allowed herself to act on them, she tried to move closer to him and his warmth.

"Are you alright Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Shrugging a little, she knew he was asking as a matter of perspective. No she wasn't alright with everything, but she was ok because she was there with him and knew she was safe, "I will be. I just want him to be found and put away forever. He is psychotic. I kind of feel like it's my fault that someone is lying in a hospital and hurt because he was trying to get to me."

"I know this is about to sound harsh and crass, but I don't care… I would rather it be someone else than you. I know that you may not agree with that though. However, I think if you had been with him, it could have been you lying in there and I don't know if I could handle that," Hunny emphatically stated. The thought of her hurt or anything else twisted his gut and brought tears to his eyes.

Tears burned her eyes at not only the words he spoke, but the passion he spoke with. She knew he was serious and although she hated the situation and she still felt at fault, it made her feel good that he cared that much about her. With Hunny, it was more than the words he said, it was his actions and the emotions he invoked when he spoke to her. Tamaki spouted a lot of pretty words, but could not back them up with deed or action. Yasu had said some words to her, but he did nothing but try to control her and force her to remain at his side. It was in a sense liberating to know that someone loved her and didn't try to force her into a prison. If she needed to walk away, she was sure that Hunny would let her leave waiting until the day she returned to him. It wasn't about control with him, it was about the pure love he felt for her and she knew it, she could feel it.

Hunny knew that what he said made it sound like he was happy that someone was in the hospital due to wounds inflicted by Yasu's hands, but that wasn't the case. He was happy that it wasn't Haruhi that was suffering and in pain. He meant it when he said he would rather it be anyone other than her because he didn't want to see her suffer; it was hard enough to see her in fear, physical pain would tear him up. It could be anyone, including him, as long as she didn't have to suffer at Yasu's hands any longer. If that made him a bastard for thinking it, then so be it. He didn't care.

Gazing down at the woman in his arms, Hunny knew he loved her more than life itself. She was his other half, and he would protect her with everything in him. He had wanted to hit something this morning when Yasu had escaped yet again, and found himself enraged that once again he was unable to stop this whole mental mind game that the lunatic was trying to play with everyone. It was like he was the Harry Houdini of the crazies. It weighed heavily on him that Haruhi was still in danger and they didn't know how long it would continue. She was his world and he couldn't let anything happen to her. Whispering, Hunny kissed the top of her head before resting his chin there again, "I'm sorry we didn't get him this morning."

"I don't blame you. I think he knows how to keep from getting caught, I mean the man is a genius," Haruhi spoke softly.

Furrowing his brow, Hunny asked, "What do you mean?"

"I am surprised Kyoya hasn't found out yet, or if he has, he hasn't told you; the man has a genius IQ. I think it was something like 186. He could have easily gotten into almost any school in the world, but for some reason chose community college."

"You're telling me that the man we are dealing with is a genius and a psycho?" He wasn't sure why he was surprised by this latest bit of news, but he was.

"Yah, and he is able to look at things and analyze them in his head. Maybe that is why he is able to get away so easily," Haruhi stated thinking out loud and trying to piece together everything about Yasu in her head.

Holding her a bit closer, Hunny's words sounded strangled, "Maybe, it is." He wondered if Kyoya knew this bit of information and decided when he could, he would ask. Right now Haruhi was his priority though.

Haruhi pivoted her head and glanced up at the face that was so close to hers and marveled again at how Hunny had matured. He was still the cute loli shota, but he was so much more than that. His features were more pronounced, more masculine and she couldn't help but think, _"This is all mine."_ Reaching up with one of her hands she stroked his face and pulled him closer. When he was a hairs breath away from her lips, she murmured, "I love you." In the next instant she was kissing him and as he kissed her back, things became more heated, more impassioned, and she couldn't stop her hands from roaming under his shirt and feeling the hard muscles of his abdomen.

Sucking in his breath when Haruhi's hands started to rove over his stomach and then his chest, he didn't break the kiss as he tried to get her to stop when her hands started to move south. He couldn't allow her to continue because he didn't think he would be able to stop if he let her carry on with her quest. He was sure she didn't know what she was doing even if it seemed things had changed in the air around them in the last few minutes. "No more Haruhi," he broke off the kiss and ordered her breathlessly.

"I want to Mitsukuni," Haruhi declared in a whisper looking at him in the eye and moving to straddle him as she waited for him to make the next move. The parallels were so clear right now: Tamaki and Yasu would try to get her to sleep with them, but she never did and Hunny didn't want to push her or take it too far too fast. If he wasn't ready, she could accept that, but she felt like she was ready to take it to that next level with him; and it was more than just about the fear and danger she found herself in.


	50. Identities Revealed

**A/N: Bad author for leaving you hanging like I did. HAHA! Sorry about that. Ok, this story actually wasn't supposed to be updated for a few days, but when I went to go work on my other stories, this one kept screaming to be worked on some more… so here you go! Please review if you can.**

Chapter 50 – Identities Revealed

Hunny stared at the woman straddling his lap and he could not think of one reason to turn her down. The moment Haruhi leaned forward for another kiss, his lips met hers and the passion flared between them. Flipping her over onto the bed, he was now hovering over her as the dance of their mouths continued.

Haruhi lifted Hunny's shirt and pulled it over his head throwing it to the side of the bed. Admiring his body, she allowed her hands to roam over the newly exposed skin as her mouth once more made contact with his. She couldn't get enough of him.

Lowering himself slowly to her body after his shirt was discarded, one of his hands was making short work of the buttons holding Haruhi's blouse together. Each time a button was freed from its hole, more skin was visible and the more excited the girl beneath him seemed to be; and he was just as affected as she was as he let his mouth roam over the bare skin.

When Hunny was about to work the last button out of its confines, a knock sounded at the door. Reason returned to Hunny and he finally remembered that they had a hotel room full of security and body guards. Groaning, he lowered his forehead to her and called out, "What?"

"Sorry to bother you sir, but your brother is here," the bodyguard answered through the door.

Throwing himself to the side and landing on his back, he replied, "Tell him I will be out in a second." He covered his eyes with his arm and mumbled, "Damn him!"

Haruhi started to laugh at the situation and leaned over to pull Hunny's arm away from his face, "The timing of your brother is impeccable."

Knowing that she was being sarcastic, he giggled a bit and lifted is hand to brush the bangs out of her face, "His timing sucks! However, it has to be important if he came all this way."

"You ok?"

"Yah, I just need a minute," he muttered before hopping up and grabbing his t-shirt off of the floor. Once he was fully clothed again, Hunny gazed down at Haruhi with a hint of irritation floating in his brown eyes, "Haru-Chan I hate to say this, I mean I really hate to say this, but maybe this needs to wait until we don't have a million people in the other room." He knew when they finally consummated their relationship he didn't want any chance that things could be interrupted, he didn't want people listening in on them, and he didn't want anything to be hanging over their heads. He could be patient, but he wondered if she would understand.

Chuckling, Haruhi agreed, "Yah that might be best. I would prefer to not have an army listening to everything." She was disappointed, but at the same time she understood and could find no fault with waiting. It would make it that much sweeter after all.

Bending down he placed a gentle kiss on his girlfriend's lips before he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now you better go see what he wants before he barges in here."

"Come out with me?"

"I will in a minute," Haruhi responded and watched as he walked out of the bedroom. She just needed another minute to gather her wits about her again.

As soon as Hunny walked out of the bedroom, he could tell something was wrong with his little brother. Panic started to well inside of him with fear that Yasu had somehow gotten to him or the rest of his family, "What happened?"

"Rie's sister is missing," Chika stated. He could see the anxiety and terror in his brother's face as soon as he walked out of the room. He could also see how he relaxed a miniscule amount when Hunny realized it wasn't the family that was in danger. Did that mean that Hunny didn't take the fact that his girlfriend's sister had disappeared seriously? That better not be the case.

"When was the last time Rie saw her?" Hunny asked scowling.

"I am not sure about when, but the last time she talked to her was a few days ago. She and Rie had some sort of argument. Rie said that she was jealous, but I don't know. I tried to call Kyoya, but he wasn't answering his phone. Can you try calling him? Rie is starting to get worried. We even went by her apartment and no one was there," Chika explained.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Haruhi asked as she stepped out of the bedroom and joined the two men in the living room.

"Yah, this is her and Rie," Chika stated handing over the picture to Haruhi who in turn handed it to Hunny.

As soon as Hunny got the picture and looked at the missing girl, he paled. Color drained from his face as he realized who the girl was.

"What's wrong Mitsukuni?" Chika asked wondering why his brother was having such a weird reaction to a picture.

Haruhi had observed his reaction also and did not like what she saw, "What is it?"

"Chika-Chan, call Rie. Tell her that we are on our way to pick her up. I know where her sister is," Hunny instructed his brother.

"Where is she?" Chika inquired. Something told him what he was about to find out was not going to be good news.

"She is in the hospital. This is the girl that was helping Yasu," Hunny whispered.

Chika knew it wasn't going to be good and yet he felt like he had been punched in the gut. This couldn't be right, could it? The sweet girl he had met only twice was working with someone out to kill his brother and Haruhi? It didn't seem possible, but the look on Hunny's face told him everything: it was the truth. Pulling out his phone he immediately called his girlfriend and told her to get ready to be picked up. He just hoped she would be alright.

Moving closer to her boyfriend, Haruhi asked quietly, "Are you sure Mitsukuni? Maybe they just look alike?"

Hunny turned his head to look at her in the eye, "Haruhi, I am as sure about this as I am that Yasu is a maniac. I wish it weren't the case, but it is. This girl is lying in the hospital now under Ootori protection so that we can get answers." Hunny pulled out his phone and called Kyoya, but he got voice mail. After leaving a message, everyone headed downstairs so that they could make their way to the hospital. The good news, they now knew who the girl was. The bad news, this could prove to be a huge kink and obstacle if the girl still believed in Yasu.

Rie was waiting for Chika in the parking lot of her apartment complex, and as soon as the car came to a stop, Chika opened the door and ordered, "Get in!"

The girl got into the car and saw that the limo was full of people she didn't know, "What is going on Yasuchika?"

"My brother knows where you sister is. We are on our way now. This is Mitsukuni and his girlfriend Haruhi," Chika replied not bothering to introduce the rest of the security team; he really didn't know who they were anyway.

"You know where my sister is?" Rie turned her attention to Hunny.

"I do," Hunny spoke hesitantly. There was something about Chika's girlfriend that didn't sit right with him and he couldn't figure it out. A poke to the ribs told him that he needed to say more. Rolling his eyes at his girlfriend, he glanced at Rie once again and continued, "She is in the hospital with a head injury. She was helping a criminal that we are currently trying to get into custody. My guess is that he lied to her and convinced her he was a victim. Needless to say, she was found bleeding from her head and unconscious. She was taken to the hospital where she is being looked after."

"Wh-what d-do you mean? My sister wouldn't help someone like that!" Rie cried indignantly.

Sighing, Hunny counted to ten before he continued, "I don't know how she got involved with him, but she did. Do you know if there was anything going on in her life that would cause her to be prey to someone like that? Something that would make her think less of herself, or maybe she had low esteem to begin with?" He didn't miss the slight blush or the way she looked at Chika before looking at her lap. Something was going on and it involved his brother, but the question was did his brother know?

"We had a fight the other night, but that is about it. She was jealous because I was dating Yasuchika and her boyfriend was cheating on her," Rie said quietly with a tremor in her voice.

Scowling, Hunny knew he wasn't getting the whole story. He had always been good at reading people and he knew he was not wrong now, "What else? It's important."

"N-n-nothing!" Rie fired back. She didn't like the way he was staring at her like he could see all of her secrets.

"Mitsukuni that is enough!" Chika glared at his brother. He couldn't believe that his older brother was cross examining Rie like she was the criminal. Chika wanted to catch Yasu as much as the next guy, but he was not going to treat everyone like they were guilty.

"I am just saying she isn't telling us everything, but I will back off for now. Just be prepared that Kyo-Chan will want to ask questions also," Hunny warned.

"Kyo-Chan?" Rie asked wondering if she should just spill her guts now.

"Kyoya Ootori. He is the one I was trying to get in touch with earlier to help us find your sister. My brother and Haruhi are good friends with him," Chika explained pulling her into his arms. He could feel her trembling and he blamed his brother for brow beating her. The next time they were in the dojo together, he would make sure Hunny regretted attacking his girlfriend.

Shaking his head, Hunny turned to the head of the security team, "Daichi, Kyo-Chan already has guards stationed throughout the hospital, but he is not expecting us. Send someone in to find out what room she is in and then we will enter. I am not taking the chances of waiting around the common areas since he believes he has two working guns now. He may try to doing something crazier than he already has."

"Hai!" Daichi acknowledged the order and instead of waiting to arrive at the hospital, he immediately called the Yuuichi to see if he could provide the whereabouts of the girl. Since she had come in as a Jane Doe, it would be easier to use inside connections than going through the switchboard. Plus there was always a chance that her location was being guarded. When he got off of the phone with the eldest Ootori, he gave Hunny the information, "Yuuichi Ootori is the doctor handling her case. He gave me the information needed sir. He also said that he would be waiting for us at the entrance to the hospital and will escort us up to the room."

"Good job Daichi. Thank you," Hunny smiled at the man and then turned to Haruhi, "Do you want to wait in the car?"

"No, I think I would rather go with you," Haruhi answered.

Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Hunny nodded, "Ok, but you stay with me or with Daichi at all times. Okay?"

"Okay," Haruhi replied before she started to look out the window.

Rie wondered what was going on that they had so many guards. She had never seen that many around Chika before. Was this girl special? Was Hunny working on something secret? Was all of this for the man that injured her sister? She had so many questions, but could not find the voice to ask them.

Chika leaned down and whispered in his girlfriend's ear, "It will be alright. They are just here for protection. The man that did this to your sister is a lunatic."

Nodding, Rie still couldn't find her voice. She was starting to blame herself. If she had not bragged and teased her sister with lies maybe this would have never happened.

As the limo pulled to a stop in front of the hospital, true to his word, Yuuichi was waiting for them by the entry doors. A couple of the guards got out first and scanned the area, when they deemed it was safe, the two couples got out of the car followed by the remaining security team.

"Hunny-sama, it has been a while," Yuuichi said as he bowed before offering his hand for Hunny to shake. He turned to look at the others standing there as his eyes widened in surprise when they came to rest on a petite girl standing at Hunny's side with her hand entwined with his, "Haruhi Fujioka?"

"It has been a long time Ootori-sama," Haruhi smiled and bowed.

"Yes, it has. I knew that you were back, but I didn't expect to see you," Yuuichi explained as he returned the bow.

"Hello Yasuchika-san," the eldest Ootori bowed to the youngest Haninozuka.

"Hello Ootori-san. This is my girlfriend, Rie," Chika introduced the girl at his side.

"It is good to meet you Rie-Chan. Now if you will follow me, I will lead you to where you need to go and you can tell me why the interest in this girl," Yuuichi directed.

"Not here, Yuuichi," Hunny stated as they moved towards the elevators.

Once the group was on the ICU floor, Yuuichi led them to a family room before he allowed anyone in the room, "Before I allow you to see my patient, I want to know what is going on."

Hunny sighed and looked at the older man, "Chika-Chan came to me today and said that his girlfriend's sister was missing. When I saw the picture, I knew it was the girl from the drop this morning. That is why we are here. Rie-Chan is the patient's sister. How is she doing?"

"I need to tell you that it is still not good. She has a severe concussion and she has woken up, but she was panicked and in pain, so I had to sedate her. Based on her injuries, I am agreeing with my brother's assumptions that they were caused by a hit to the head with a blunt object most likely a gun," Yuuichi responded.

"Will she make it out of this ok?" Rie choked out the words.

"The good news is that there doesn't appear to be any swelling on the brain. However, she was hit hard enough that her skull bone was cracked. Although I do believe she can pull through, brain injuries are tricky and at this point we have to wait to see. She was unconscious for over 10 hours with a concussion," the doctor explained.

"Can we go in now Yuuichi?" Hunny inquired.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would rather bring Kyoya and Mori in here before you go in there. My patient is sleeping right now and if there is a confrontation, I would rather have it away from her. Rie-Chan, I will need some information from you about your sister after you see her. I will be right back," Yuuichi said taking charge of the situation. Walking into the patient room, he could see his brother and Mori had settled themselves in the chair and couch that were in the room, "Kyoya, Mori, there is someone here you probably need to talk to. Please keep it down though."

Kyoya immediately jumped up, "Who is it?"

Yuuichi glanced to the helpless girl laying in the bed, "Her sister."


	51. Lies and Guilt

**A/N: The air is getting thick with tension. Yasu is still free and now we find out the girl he put in the hospital is connected to Chika. What is Rie hiding from Hunny? Well with the Shadow King on the case now, nothing can stay hidden for long. Hope you like the new chapter. **

Chapter 51 – Lies and Guilt

Kyoya's eyes followed his brother's gaze landing on the unconscious girl in the bed. He couldn't have heard Yuuichi right because they didn't even know who she was, how did his brother find her sister? A disbelieving expression settling on his features, something felt off and he would not let his guard down and allow anyone to get the jump on him, "What do you mean her sister?"

"Something tells me that it is a longer story than what I have been given, but this girl is Yasuchika Haninozuka's girlfriend's sister," the doctor explained, "I suggest you two follow me to the family room I have everyone waiting so that we can get our answers."

"I agree," Mori stated. He wasn't sure what was going on or how on earth Yasu somehow picked the one girl remotely related to his family, but he was going to find out.

Nodding, Kyoya concurred, "Yes, this is strange and I don't like it."

The two younger men followed the eldest Ootori down the hall to the family room and walked in on a very tense situation. Chika and Hunny were glaring daggers at each other. Rie was holding onto Chika afraid that her boyfriend was going to do something he would regret later, and Haruhi was holding onto Hunny's hand knowing that they fought all of the time, but also knowing that the hospital was not the place for a duel. All eyes turned to the trio that walked into the room.

"Kyo-Chan, have you been able to talk to her?" Hunny asked his friend.

Shaking his head, Kyoya stated, "Not yet. She woke up but wasn't fit to answer any questions." He turned his attention to the woman standing behind Chika making a mental note that she seemed to be quivering and unable to look him in the eye, "I am assuming you are the sister my brother told me about?"

"Y-yes s-s-sir," Rie stammered forcing the words out of her mouth.

Kyoya studied the woman, his expression hidden behind his glasses. Pushing up his spectacles, he frowned, "Do you want to tell me why your sister was consorting with a known criminal?"

"There is no way my sister would do that!" Rie found her voice and her backbone, but as soon as she realized she had blurted that out in a raised voice, she turned meek again, "S-sorry. I-I didn't mean to y-y-yell."

"Kyoya, take it easy on her!" Chika growled. He could tell that Rie was afraid, but that didn't mean he was. He had known Kyoya and the Ootori family for too long. "Rie this is Kyoya Ootori and my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka, but a lot of people call him Mori. Kyoya, Takashi, this is Rie."

"Hello," Mori said in a monotone and short voice. There was something about her that he didn't quite trust.

Looking around the room, Kyoya instructed everyone to sit. No one was leaving until he was satisfied and had some answers. Sitting down next to Hunny, he stared at the woman who seemed to have a death grip on Chika's hand if the white color was any indication, "Tell me what you do know."

Rie glanced at Chika and received an encouraging smile from him. Clearing her throat she began her story, but could not look anyone in the eye, "My sister, Masami, and I had a fight over the phone a couple of days ago. She was jealous that I had a boyfriend who treated me right. Her boyfriend had cheated on her with her best friend. On top of that, she was informed that there would be cutbacks at her job. I might have been a little less than understanding to her crying. She hung up on me and I didn't hear from her again. This wasn't normal since we usually check in every day regardless if we are mad at each other or not. When I didn't hear from her after a couple of days I tried to call her, but she wouldn't take my calls. I finally asked Yasuchika to come with me to her apartment. I was too afraid to go alone. She wasn't home, but it looked like she had company at some point in time. I thought that maybe she made up with her boyfriend, but when I called him, he hadn't seen her. I started to panic and Yasuchika said that he knew who could help me. We tried to call you Ootori-sama, but you didn't answer your phone. So he went to his brother. The next thing I know I got a call saying that my sister had been found and I was in the car on the way here." She spoke so softly everyone strained to hear what she had to say.

Narrowing his eyes on her, Kyoya had the same impression that Hunny did… Rie was hiding something. He was about to ask her some questions, but Chika had picked up her tale where she left off.

"Rie gave me a picture of her and her sister together. I took it to Mitsukuni and he recognized the girl as the one from the drop this morning," Chika explained.

Shifting his eyes back to Rie, Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the light glaring off of the lenses, "What aren't you telling us? Everything is pertinent to this case even if you think it isn't."

"Kyoya, don't be like Mitsukuni, and don't treat her like she is less than nothing just because she is a commoner. She told you what happened," Chika warned the older man.

"You are too close to this Yasuchika. Haruhi is one of my closest friends and she is a commoner, so do not use that accusation on me because it holds no bearing on this and you know it. She is hiding something and you can't take a step back to see it. Shall I point out all of the clues in her body language that tell me she is either lying or not giving us the whole story? The death grip on your hand, the fact that she can't look any of us in the eyes, her nervous and small voice are just some of them." Kyoya sneered. He didn't care who this girl was to Chika, he needed answers. His friends and his family were more important than some slip of a girl that the youngest Haninozuka had just started dating.

Hunny intervened before Chika could say anything. He could tell that his brother wanted to yell and threaten the Shadow King, but it was in his best interest if he didn't for a variety of reasons. Plus, Kyoya was right. "Don't Chika-Chan. Kyo-Chan is right. She is either lying to us or hiding something. I know you care about her, but you can't protect her when the lives of so many are at risk."

"You are only trying to protect Haruhi!" Chika bellowed.

Sighing, Hunny shook his head, "No, I'm not. She is one of many. Think about it Chika-Chan. We have a girl who is lying in a hospital bed injured because Yasu hit her with the butt of a gun. Takashi is in danger; I am in danger. You, Satoshi, Beth-Chan, and our other family members could also be at risk. We know for sure all seven of the original hosts are on the hit list, but how many more just because they are connected to us; and that includes her. Do you want to take that chance that she isn't lying to us, or do you want to find out the whole truth and try to protect everyone."

Chika turned in his seat and faced his girlfriend, "Is there something you aren't saying?" He studied her features and knew that his brother and Kyoya were right. She couldn't look him in the eye and instead looked past him.

"No," Rie whispered and shook her head.

Frowning, Chika demanded, "You need to tell us everything. People's lives are in danger!"

"There is nothing to tell," she choked out. She didn't want to face the guilt and the blame. If she could keep everything locked up and pretend it never happened, then the injuries and the danger that befell her sister were not her fault.

"You're lying," Chika accused her and stood up walking away from her. He couldn't support her if she insisted on lying to him and the others in the room. Not when something so important was on the line.

"No!" Rie cried out feeling bereft as soon as he stopped holding her hand.

Kyoya scowled, "Are you trying to play some sort of game? Were you after a rich husband this whole time and you are afraid your plot will be discovered? Let me make something perfectly clear, I can find out anything and everything about you. Your little game would have been discovered anyway. You would do well to know that not only are you going up against the three powerful families present in this room, but there are two more that are not represented here at this time. Is that something you want to do? Do you want five of the wealthiest and most powerful families in Japan to go after you?"

Rie's eyes widened and the color drained from her face. Her gaze settled on the only other girl in the room. She was a commoner also; maybe Haruhi would be on her side because they came from the same place, but the frown she saw staring back at her told her she was alone.

"I can see from your facial expression that I hit very close to home. So what game are you playing?" Kyoya asked in a condescending manner.

"I-I am not p-p-playing a game at all," Rie's throat felt tight as she spoke tears pricking her eyes. Raising her finger and pointing at Haruhi, she cried, "Are you n-not worried about the g-games she is playing?"

Haruhi was taken aback. She couldn't believe that Chika's girlfriend was trying to turn around and accuse her of wrong doing. She had already paid for her crimes and she would not sit back and allow someone to take advantage of her friends or to besmirch her reputation, she didn't care who it was. Blunt as ever, Haruhi spoke up for herself, "I am not the one that is using someone to get ahead in life. I paid my dues and worked my ass off to get into Ouran Academy on a full scholarship. That is where I met my friends. I never tried to use them for anything except friendship. You have no right to try to point fingers at me. This is all on you. I suggest you talk now and make things easier on you in the long run because Kyoya is not a person to take lightly. Trust me from experience."

Swallowing hard, Rie knew that she had dug her own grave; and based on the glares she was receiving from every single person in the room, it had been wrong to attack Haruhi. They appeared to be protective of her, why couldn't it be easier? Glancing at Chika, she knew that she had lost his support too. He looked disgusted with her. Did she dare tell them everything now? Rie knew the moment the words were spoken, the blame for her sister would squarely rest on her own shoulders.

"Haruhi is right. She has proven herself time and time again. You, however, we don't really know anything about. I suggest you keep anything you have to say about you, and do not say anything you know nothing about," Kyoya glared. He could see the fear present in Rie's eyes and could not feel sorry for her. She was nobody to him.

"I want to see my sister, r-r-right n-now!" Rie stood up and demanded.

Yuuichi shook his head, "No, I believe you pose a risk to my patient and I will not allow you into her room. I'm sorry."

"You can't do that!" Rie wailed.

"Actually, I can and I will. It is up to me to make sure my patient is safe and in an environment that nourishes healing. From what I have heard, you will do nothing but hinder her recovery," the doctor affirmed frankly.

Legs giving out from under her, Rie fell back into her chair. What was she going to do now? "I can have her transferred to another hospital," she sobbed.

"You can try, but it won't work," Kyoya avowed.

"So you would keep me from my own sister?" Rie asked stricken.

"While she is in this hospital, she is the responsibility of her medical team and me. After she gets out of the hospital, it is up to her to decide who she wants to see and who she wants to cut out of her life," Kyoya explained.

Chika felt like he was caught in the middle. He could see how much Rie was hurting and he wanted to comfort her, but he also knew that she wasn't giving them the full story and he couldn't protect her. His mind was swimming with everything that had been said, and it made him wonder if he was just a stepping stone to her. Did he really matter to her? Sighing and with hands fisted at his sides, Chika snapped, "Just tell them! Whatever it is, you have to tell them!"

Flinching, Rie couldn't stand the accusing stares any longer and looked down at her lap with tears making their way down her face and dropping onto her hands and arms. With her body trembling, she broke down and spilled her shameful secret, "It is all my fault. When I called her the other day, I bragged to her that I had rich fiancé and she had nothing. I told her that I was going to be able to leave my commoner life behind. She told me she was happy for me, but I kept rubbing it in her face even though it wasn't true because Yasuchika and I are not engaged. She started to cry and told me that she had gone over to her boyfriend's apartment to make him a special dinner, and when she got there she found him in bed with her best friend having sex. I told her it was because she didn't know how to satisfy him and that it was no wonder he strayed since she was a nobody unlike me. She also told me about the layoff and I laughed at her. I said that when she was in the gutter, I would leave her behind too because we had to help ourselves. I felt so smug and superior that I just wanted to keep rubbing it in. She was always better than me at everything and for the first time found myself surpassing her. I took joy in her suffering, but she never bragged when she was on top. She always tried to encourage me. It is my fault she was out looking for danger, and it is my fault she is lying in that bed right now." She covered her face to hide her shame but the tears did not stop.

No one knew what to say or how to react. They were all floored. How could someone take pleasure in someone else's suffering and cause so much more hurt? Even Kyoya was dumbfounded. He and his brothers had a love/hate relationship and were competitive, but they wouldn't kick someone when they were so down to begin with.

"Please Ootori-sensei, I just want the chance to make it up to her," Rie pleaded with Yuuichi.

Nodding, Yuuichi said, "You can sit with her for 10 minutes tonight. She is sleeping and will be sedated for a while. If she does wake up and is upset that you are there, I will have to ask you to leave. She has enough to deal with right now and doesn't need the added stress it seems you bring and dish out. Come with me." He couldn't find it in him to be nice to her. She was spiteful and vindictive, and he did not believe that her sister deserved that type of treatment.

Rie stood up and made her way to the door in order to follow the doctor, but that was also where Chika was standing. She couldn't face him; and when she was about to pass him, she heard him whisper, "So it was all a lie?" She wanted to cry out that she did care about him, but she knew he wouldn't believe her now because it had started out as a lie.

When the door to the family room had closed, Hunny got out of his seat and walked over to his brother pulling him into a hug, "I'm sorry Chika-Chan. I know you care a lot about her."

"I never thought, never suspected that it was fake. I thought she cared about me," Chika murmured.

"I know," Hunny whispered squeezing his brother surprised that Chika was allowing the embrace.

Haruhi walked over to the siblings and stated, "I think she did Chika. I don't think it was all a lie. I think somewhere along the way, she truly started to have feelings for you. Maybe she had them all along. I think she was with you because of who you were and what you could give her, but she also had feelings for you."

Mori placed his hand on Chika's shoulder and said, "I agree with Haruhi."

Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya thought out loud, "I don't think she was completely using you, but what she did to her sister was sadistic. You deserve better than that Yasuchika. I am only sorry that you found out this way and that you were hurt. I guess we now know what made our victim such an easy target to Yasu."

Everybody agreed. The girl had gotten involved with the wrong man, and he was able to prey on her because she was so down on herself and her life. With radar to find helpless and hurting women, Yasu zoomed in on her and scooped her up knowing he could win her over with this charisma and good looks. She never had a chance against him.

**_In another part of the city…_**

Yasu was cleaning and inspecting his new purchases, the data on the six hosts already read and set aside to be reviewed again later. He couldn't wait to test the guns, but that would not happen until the next day. Today things were too hot and the chance to be captured was too high. He blamed Masami. If she hadn't been so clingy, he would have been able to get away without hurting her. It was her fault that she thought he could actually have feelings for her. She wasn't Haruhi and she would never measure up. She was a poor substitute, but still… she did have her uses.

Loading one of the guns, he took aim at the mirror and pretended that it was one of those host boys and pretended to fire. The shot went into his head, right between the eyes, a perfect kill. It was what was going to happen to each one of those boys. They had to be taught a lesson. Oh he would tell Haruhi he would stop because she had finally come back to him, but he would make sure that they never bothered her or took her away from him again.


	52. Roadblocks

**A/N: Poor Chika. I felt so bad writing his girlfriend like that, but it had to be. He will get through this and be better for it in the end. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 52 – Roadblocks

"THOSE BASTARDS! Do they think they can mess with me? ME?" Yasu roared as he slammed his front door shut. He didn't care of the neighbors or the world heard him, he was beyond enraged. Picking up the first thing he could get his hands on, he threw a lamp against the wall creating another hole in it and shattering the ceramic light.

He had gone out that morning with every intention of testing out his new firearms, but to his surprise they didn't work. Upon closer inspection, he could tell that the guns had been tampered with. He examined the bullets and could tell that those were not going to do him any good either. He had been played and he didn't like being toyed with; and he would make sure that everyone that wanted to play with him and his life, paid dearly for it. He would get new guns, new ammo, and Haruhi would be back in his arms soon; and he knew just how to make it all happen.

Now that Yasu has a firm idea and plan, he was calmer. This was just a minor roadblock leading to a detour, nothing more and nothing less. Picking up his phone, he needed to make a couple of calls, but the first call he would make would be to inform a friend of a life changing event that would happen soon in the said friend's life. Unfortunately, he got an answering machine, "Arata, your little intervention didn't work. You should know that I will get what I want and when I do, you will have to pay for what you did." Hanging up the phone, he wanted Arata and everyone else to be punished for interfering in his life and he would see to it that they all did.

Taking in a slow deep breath, he released it and made another call. A certain cousin he knew should be able to find him some help, it would just cost more and could lead to more trouble, but at this point it was worth it. He didn't care how much he would have to pay at this point, "Jirou, it is Yasu."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I need something: two guns and enough bullets."

"Why should I help you? I heard people are looking for you," Jirou sneered.

"I am not the only one. Aren't they still looking for you in regards to your dead girlfriend? Don't cross me or I will make sure all police forces know where you are; and you know I keep my word," Yasu threatened the other man.

Jirou knew he was caught between a rock and a hard place. He was a wanted man and Yasu knew where to find him, "Fine, I will get what you need. Come over tomorrow night after 9:00 and I will have everything. I suggest after this you lose my number and do not come looking for me again."

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Yasu laughed as he hung up the phone. Tomorrow night he would have what he needed and then he could start the next phase in his plan. Laughing some more, he was excited and couldn't wait for everything unfold. Once he had control of Haruhi again, he was going to educate her on what he had started to teach her the night she decided she wanted to spurn him. She would learn soon enough she belonged to him and no one else, "Patience Yasu, patience."

**_Hunny and Haruhi's Hotel…_**

The night before had been a shock to everyone's system: poor Chika had learned that his girlfriend wasn't who he thought she was, the girl lying in the hospital turned out to have a connection with the host club, and they were able to find out her identity. When Haruhi, Hunny, and Chika finally left the hospital, Masami still had not woken up and Yuuichi said that she would probably be out for the night. Kyoya and Mori had opted to stay at her bedside until she did wake up. They understood what allowed her to be so open to Yasu; they just hoped that she had a change of heart when she was finally conscious again.

Hunny had offered their suite to his brother so that he wasn't alone right now, but Chika had declined. He didn't want to be around another couple right now, especially not one as happy and together as Haruhi and Hunny. However, Hunny was not satisfied until Chika called Satoshi who had agreed to meet him at the Haninozuka estate. Chika agreed to that since Beth would not be there and he wasn't stuck in some confined space with his alien brother and a love sick couple.

Riding in separate cars, Hunny and Haruhi said good bye to Chika at the hospital entrance and were soon on their way back to the hotel. Snuggling into her boyfriend's side, Haruhi wanted to cry for her younger friend, "I don't think I've ever seen him that broken. Even when you would defeat him, he never looked like that."

"I know Haru-Chan. If I could, I would rip her apart, but for now I am happy that she will not be able to get her claws into him again. Besides, if I know Kyo-Chan, he will not let this slide," Hunny murmured into her hair pulling her close, needing to feel her there.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Haruhi knew how calculating Kyoya could be, especially when someone tried to attack someone he knew. He may not say it, but he cares deeply and he has a vast wealth of resources to take someone down. He was someone to be feared and she knew it well.

Sighing, Hunny stated, "I don't know if he is going to do anything to her or not, especially since her sister is lying in a hospital bed with a head injury, but it would not surprise me if he did something to make sure she learned her lesson."

"Having her sister unconscious in the hospital injured isn't enough?" Haruhi yelled. She didn't like the girl or what she did to Chika, but even she knew when to back off.

"You know how he can be," Hunny said simply and the rest of the matter was dropped since they were pulling up to their hotel.

As they got to their room, they both got ready for bed and crawled into the large king size bed without saying anything. So much was weighing on their minds. Haruhi could understand why Hunny wouldn't mind if Kyoya got revenge on Chika's behalf. He loved his little brother and wanted to do everything possible to protect him, but at the same time wasn't one life ruined enough. Masami would need her sister now more than ever. Hunny could also understand why Haruhi was hesitant. In a roundabout way, Yasu had hurt both sisters. If Masami had not found herself in Yasu's claws, Rie wouldn't have lost Chika and her game may still be active. He did believe that Rie had feelings for his brother, but not everything about her feelings was pure; and Chika deserved nothing less than someone who loved him for him and not his bank account or his family connections.

Lying there, Haruhi could not get comfortable. Hunny was on one side of the bed and she was on the other with a chasm between them. Turning over on her side to face the man on the other side, she watched as he rolled over to face her too; and together they moved as one and met in the middle. Haruhi laid her head on his chest as she felt his arms encircle her, "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Haruhi," Hunny whispered as he kissed the top of her head. She felt so good in his arms, so right. Sighing, he continued, "It is a fucked up situation and there is no right or wrong answer when it comes to something like this. We have all been burned in some way or another by people who want to marry us for our name, our connections, and our wealth. We want to protect our friends and siblings from dealing with that. I know Chika really had feelings for her and it kills me to see him hurting. I want to take that away from him, but I guess he was the same way after I lost you."

"What do you mean?" She asked lacing her the fingers on her right hand with his left.

Hunny didn't answer right away, but after he gathered his thoughts, he explained, "You know that we have always fought and haven't exactly been very close."

"Yah, it changed a little after Chika got into high school."

"Yep, it did. Although we really weren't as close as I always wanted us to be and we still fought, but it was like we came to an understanding. I think you really helped with that when you became a friend to both Satoshi and Chika-Chan. You were friends with him based on who he was and knew he was different from me. You saw the good in him and were able to show him that although he wasn't able to beat me in martial arts, he was special in his own way that I couldn't touch. He needed that. You helped him find his own niche. He always knew I had feelings for you, but he wouldn't say or do anything. I think that was his way of approving of it all. Then you started to date Tamaki and sometimes he would just walk into a room and see me there and walk out knowing that I wasn't up to a fight. He knew it was hard for me, but there were times when he would tell me to fight him and to get over the fact that I had lost you to someone else. He helped me push past it all. When you broke up, he gave me a slice of cake and told me it was my turn, but in my wanting to give you space, you found someone else. When you left, he was actually one that supported me the most. Not in his words, but in his actions. He would pick up some of my classes for me when I wasn't able to teach, force me to fight him, and tell me to rest when I wanted to keep moving. When I told him I was thinking about an arranged marriage because that is what our parents wanted, he told me I was an idiot and walked away." Hunny laughed, "I was an idiot for entertaining the thought at all. Chika-Chan was there for me. He tried to take away the hurt and the loneliness as only a brother can, in his own way. We still fight and he still doesn't agree with everything that I am, but he accepts me for who I am, just as I accept him for who he is. We will probably never see eye to eye, but I know that my brother in my darkest hour is there for me. I want to be there for him too."

"You will. I think he knows you are there for him right now, but he needs time to sort out his thoughts and feelings. He was thrown a curve ball today and he has to rethink some things. It isn't easy, but I think he will call you when he is ready to talk. Right now Satoshi is with him and if needed, your cousin will knock some sense into him. If I remember correctly, he was quite good at that." She felt she owed the younger man so much. He had supported the feelings of his older brother and did what he could to encourage Hunny in his pursuit.

Giggling, Hunny gave her hand a squeeze, "Yes, he was very adept at handling Chika-Chan when they were younger. I know he broke a couple of his shinai over my brother's head."

"I remember the first time I met Chika and Satoshi…" Haruhi started and it turned into a walk down memory lane. Hunny needed it and Haruhi knew it would get his mind off of his brother and everything else that was going on. Soon enough both of them fell asleep cuddling with each other and their hands still intertwined.

Now with the morning sun filtering through the windows since the couple forgot to close the curtains, Haruhi was stirring to wakefulness. Her gaze roaming around the room, they came to rest on the clock: 10:14am. She had been able to sleep in, but she felt like she could use another full week of rest before she felt fully alert. Moving her head so that she could look at Hunny, he was still sleeping and breathing evenly. She slowly untangled herself from him and got up to get dressed.

When she stepped out of the bathroom showered and clothed, Hunny was waking up and rubbing his eyes. Haruhi thought it was adorable, "Good morning Mitsukuni."

Sitting up in bed and yawning, Hunny gave her a smile, "Morning Haru-Chan."

"Why don't you get up and take your shower? I will go order us some breakfast and check in with Kyoya and Mori. Ok?"

"Hold off on the Kyoya and Takashi until I can talk to them also. I meant to ask Kyo-Chan about his background check on Yasu and forgot."

Haruhi chuckled at the picture he presented; he still looked half asleep, "I will hold off on calling them, but my phone has a million messages from Tamaki and the twins, so I will call them while I wait for you."

"Sounds good, but don't tell them where we are. Those idiots will show up and announce to the world where you are," Hunny grumbled as he stood up and grabbed some clothes before giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and disappearing into the bathroom.

Walking out of the bedroom, Haruhi said good morning to everyone that was in the living room. Asking if anyone wanted anything from room service, she picked up the room phone and placed her order. When she was done with that, she took a deep breath and picked up her cell phone in order to make the two calls part of her was dreading. Tamaki would be the hardest to get off the line, so she decided to start with the twins hoping they would be a little more sensible.

"Haruhi, where are you?" The twins asked as soon as they answered the phone without giving Haruhi a chance to say anything.

"Sorry guys, I have been busy and things just got away from me. How are you two?"

"Better now that we talked to you. Tono is convinced that Hunny kidnapped you and took you out of the country," Hikaru laughed.

"He does realize that if someone kidnaps me, it isn't going to be my own boyfriend?" Haruhi face palmed.

Chuckling, Kaoru stated, "I think he realizes that, but the fact that he doesn't have 24 hour access to his 'little girl', makes him a bit paranoid. Do we need to recap our first year in high school?"

"Please don't," Haruhi mumbled.

"Kaoru, I don't think our sister has a fond memory of that year," Hikaru mocked.

"I think you could be right brother dear," Kaoru decided to go along with his brother.

Together they cried, "Our toy doesn't love us anymore!"

"Where the hell did you get that?" Haruhi asked loudly. Laughter greeted her ears. When it seemed that her two identical friends were calm enough, Haruhi inquired, "Done yet?"

"Oh I think we are. What do you think Hikaru?" Kaoru joked.

Hikaru snickered, "I do believe we are."

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi groaned, "You know what? I love you, but that doesn't mean I don't want to slap you sometimes."

"Haruhi turning violent? What has Hunny been teaching you?" They yelled mock shock.

Haruhi sighed, "Whatever."

"So what are you doing today? Do you want to get together?" Hikaru asked.

"Can't. Sorry, but the drop was a bust, Yasu put a girl in the hospital, who it turns out was Chika's girlfriend's sister, and he was seen sneaking around my father. We are lying low right now. I was just calling to check in since it has been a few days," Haruhi explained.

"Wait what?" The twins bellowed. It was not something they were ready to hear or wanted to hear.

"Maybe we can come over to check on you," Kaoru suggested.

Haruhi cleared her throat. She knew they were not going to like what she said next, "Sorry, but Hunny and I are not at his house. Kyoya has us under lockdown in a secret location because he was able to get so close to my father. Now with everything else, I am sure it will be worse."

"How close did he get?" Hikaru asked.

Pulling up her knees to her chest, Haruhi felt the fear trying to grip her again, "Close enough that he could have grabbed him if he wanted to." Dead silence greeted her.

"You stay put and stay safe!" Hikaru ordered.

Kaoru added to the declaration, "Do everything that Hunny and Kyoya say!"

"We lost you once, we aren't losing you again!" They yelled dramatically together.

That put a smile on her face, "Thanks guys and I will. Maybe when things die down a little bit, we can get together."

"Sounds good!" Hikaru and Kaoru agreed. The rest of the conversation between the three friends was spent talking about what the twins were designing and telling her everything that Tamaki had been doing. All three were laughing periodically.

When Haruhi felt someone sit beside her, she looked and saw Hunny sitting down looking a little more awake then when she had left him several minutes earlier. A knock at the door signaled the delivery of breakfast, "Hey you two, I will call you later. Food just got here."

"Ok, but you better call or we will psycho dial you," they teased before hanging up.

Shaking her head and pocketing her phone, Haruhi mumbled, "They are insane sometimes."

Hunny heard her little statement and laughed, "I won't disagree with you Haru-Chan." Helping her up off of the couch, he gave her a quick kiss before leading her to the dining nook, "Were you able to call Tama-Chan also?"

"Are you kidding? He would still be ranting and not listening to a word I was saying. I could probably put down the phone, eat, and then return to it and he would still be talking. I think maybe he talks to hear himself talk. No, I am saving that call for when I have a little caffeine and food in my system."

"I don't blame you at all Haru-Chan," Hunny chuckled with a twinkle in his eye. He could only imagine how that phone call was going to go. Maybe he needed to stay close just in case.

After breakfast, Haruhi sat back down on the couch. Hunny took the corner and leaned back so that Haruhi could lean back on him. The presented the cozy couple, and comfort would be a necessity for the phone call she was about to make. Knowing Tamaki it was going to be long and exhausting.

Kissing the back of her head, Hunny asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Making a funny face, Haruhi replied frankly, "I guess as ready as I will ever be. Is anyone really ever prepared to deal with an overdramatic friend with a daddy complex?"

Hunny had to cover his mouth to hold in his laughter, "Yah, you are right about that one."

Haruhi located the phone number in her cell phone and hit talk; it only rang once before the very loud, very audacious former Host Club king answered the phone, "HARUHI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DADDY IS SO WORRIED!"

Groaning, Haruhi sweat dropped, "I talked to you a few days ago Tamaki. It isn't like I am required to talk to you every day."

"What are you talking about young lady? With that crazy man wandering the streets, it is up to me as your father to make sure you are safe!"

"I feel like a broken record, but you are not my father. I am safe and sound; so as you can hear, you don't have to worry."

"It is my job to worry. I don't know what you have been told, but there is a lunatic running around Tokyo looking for you. I know that Kyoya has given you some body guards and other things to make sure you are secure, but there is nothing like a father's love to make sure you are taken care of. If you will allow me, I can make sure that you are staying in a protected environment and are safe 24/7. You also won't have to worry about Hunny taking advantage of you. I know you think you have feelings for him, but as a man I know what he is thinking because they all think the same thing."

"You mean like you?"

"Huh?"

Irritation was spreading through Haruhi's body at her friend's words, "Tamaki, I am perfectly safe where I am. Kyoya and Mitsukuni have more than taken all measures that will make sure that no hard befalls me. As for my boyfriend taking advantage of me, well he isn't you."

"Huh?"

"You think you know what he is and isn't going to do because you tried that with me, well he isn't you. He isn't trying to force me into anything, unlike you and Yasu. He is a perfect gentleman and if you continue with your rant, I will disconnect this call right now and will not talk to you until you can be respectful of Mitsukuni and our relationship."

"I-I-I didn't mean to offend. I'm sorry," Tamaki stammered afraid of what Haruhi would do to him.

"Now, if you don't have anything else to say, then we can hang up right now."

"But I don't want to hang up," Tamaki whined in a small voice.

Sighing, Haruhi asked, "Are you done with your ranting?"

"Yes."

"Then what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, I was going to see if you would like to have lunch or dinner with me so that we can have some daddy/daughter time."

"First of all, you know that Mitsukuni or someone else would have to come with me, so it would not be one on one. That rule has not changed. Secondly, due to complications that have developed with Yasu, I can't go anywhere right now."

"Well then daddy will come to you!"

"No. The drop went bad and then Yasu got close to my father… my real father. Mitsukuni and I are on lock down in a secret place to make sure that Yasu doesn't get close to us. So we will not be getting together any time soon."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down. Kyoya is on the case," Haruhi ordered.

Tamaki was silent for a minute before he declared, "As your father, I demand to know where you are and I want you to use my protection team!"

"No!"

"No?"

"NO WAY IN HELL! I am perfectly safe and you don't need to know where I am. If you don't like that answer, then take it up with Kyoya. Do you really want to deal with the Shadow King?" Haruhi pressed knowing that Tamaki would probably back down if he had to face Kyoya.

Gulping, Tamaki wanted to help Haruhi, but he knew that Kyoya wouldn't give him anything, "I will call mommy and discuss this with him then." He wanted to feel like he was doing something.

"You do that," Haruhi smirked.

"Can I come see you at school?"

"No, I am not sure when I will be going to classes. Right now I am doing everything remotely," Haruhi could feel a headache coming on.

"But I want to see you," Tamaki cried.

"Look Tamaki. We can all get together when things start to settle down. Ok?"

"Ok," Tamaki pouted feeling dejected.

"Well then, I am going to get off of the phone now. I was just checking in. I will try to call you in a couple of days," Haruhi offered hoping that Tamaki would see it as a peace offering. She didn't think she could deal with him any longer than she had up to this point.

"Oh, ok then. Please take care of yourself and if you need anything at all, please call me."

"I will Tamaki. Good bye," Haruhi said and disconnected the line without waiting for his response. Two pills were in the middle of a palm that appeared in front of her. Looking behind her, Hunny was trying not to laugh. She took the pills and swallowed them with a drink of water that was sitting on the table in front of the couch, "You know it isn't funny."

Hunny chuckled and kissed the side of her head, "I know Haru-Chan, but I knew he would end up giving you a headache after everything that has happened over the past couple of days."

Haruhi moaned and plopped back against her boyfriend's chest, "I knew he was going to over react, but he needs to watch what he says."

"He is who he is, but he will learn," Hunny spoke softly as he started to rub her temples.

She loved what Hunny was doing with his hands. It was helping with the pain in her head immensely, "Don't you need to call Kyoya?"

"I will call him later. I think I would rather help you right now," Hunny whispered. After a few minutes, he noticed that Haruhi had fallen asleep. Instead of trying to wake her up, he kissed the top of her head and held her close. Pulling out his phone, he decided to call Kyoya while he had a minute, "Kyo-Chan, have you been able to talk to her?"

"Not yet Hunny. She has only woken up periodically, but she isn't exactly well enough to answer any of our questions. Mori went home to shower and change," Kyoya responded.

Frowning, Hunny decided to launch into his next line of questions, "Kyoya, what did your background check on Yasu turn up?"

"The normal stuff. Why?"

"Haru-Chan told me something that I didn't know. He is a genius and has a 186 IQ. He could have easily gone almost anywhere in the world to study, but he chose a community college in Tokyo."

"I had gotten his grades, but not his IQ. It looks like I may have to do some more digging. Was there anything else she was able to tell you?"

"He can look at things and find the solutions. She said that could be why he is able to evade everyone."

"I will look into it."

Hunny looked down at the girl lying against him, "We need to find him."

"I know Hunny and we will. He can't stay hidden forever. He has to make a mistake at some point in time," Kyoya couldn't agree more with his friend. Yasu was turning into more of a thorn in his side than he thought someone could do. If he really was a genius IQ, that could explain some things.

"Let me know if you find out anything. Oh, and Haru-Chan talked to the twins and Tamaki today. Tamaki tried to make demands and she finally told him that he needed to talk to you."

Chuckling, Kyoya smirked, "I will be more than happy to deal with our former prince."

Hunny got chills, "Thank you."

"Was there anything else?"

"No, Kyo-Chan."

"Then I am going to go. I will call you if I found out anything. My brother should be on his way to examine our patient soon," Kyoya explained.

"Ok. Thank you," Hunny said as he disconnected the line and dropped his phone on the floor. Pulling Haruhi close, he whispered, "I love you."


	53. Unspoken Truths

**A/N: Well it looks like Tamaki will always be the overdramatic, overprotective, a bit domineering friend to Haruhi. Gotta love him… sort of. LOL. Sierra Wood asked about Kyoya getting the twins back for the "mommy" dress, and he has not gotten retribution yet, but he will. Poor twins, you almost have to feel sorry for them. I like think that Kyoya has the memory of an elephant, he never forgets. LOL. Yasu is not done and fully intends to get his revenge, but will he succeed? Here is the next chapter, please review if you can.**

Chapter 53 – Unspoken Truths

Tamaki was pacing the floor of his home office unable to sit down and relax. After he had gotten off of the phone with Haruhi, he became even more anxious for her safety and couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that shook his body. He couldn't sit, he couldn't work, hell he couldn't concentrate on anything except the fact that Haruhi was in real danger and he could do nothing to help her. Part of him had hoped that this whole thing with Yasu would have blown over by now, that it was some kind of sick joke. It was finally dawning on him that everything was real and that someone was out to get someone precious to him.

Thinking back over the phone call he had with Haruhi, he had been completely serious when he told her that he wanted her to move in with him for security reasons. He trusted Kyoya's security force, but Tamaki didn't have control over them. If Haruhi used his security team, he could have the control and the knowledge. He had tried to call his best friend several times, but kept getting voice mail. Where was the Shadow King and why wasn't he calling him back? The more he thought, the more frustrated he became.

"You know if you keep walking back and forth, you will walk a hole in that Persian rug," Yuzuru teased his son from the doorway. He had not seen Tamaki so out of focus since his son and Haruhi had broken up and then when she decided that her host friends were not good enough for her.

Snapping his head towards the voice, Tamaki scowled, "How long have you been standing there?"

"About five minutes. What's wrong?" Yuzuru asked his voice full of parental concern.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. Sometimes talking about things helps, but if you don't want to talk to me, you could always talk to your mother."

"I guess I better tell you anyway since there could be some problems," he sighed as he sat down. Tamaki gave in and told him everything that had been happening. When he was done, he felt old and drained. Looking up at the face of his father, the older man looked scared and worried.

"So no one knows where this man is right now?"

"No, and we are all worried about what he is going to do next. I am even more concerned about Haruhi."

"I am a little surprised that she is back in everyone's good graces. Didn't she decide that she could do better than you? Now she brings this trouble with her, maybe it would have been better if she would have stayed away. I know you love her and I always wanted her for a daughter-in-law, but I think this is just too much for you and the others to shoulder."

Tamaki had never told his father the whole story of why he and Haruhi broke up or why Haruhi left. He had always been a little ashamed of his behavior and never wanted to admit that it could be, or was his fault; and even today he did not mention that little piece of information or the fact that she was now with Hunny. With his head hanging low, he started to mumble through an explanation.

"What was that Tamaki? You need to speak clearly if you want people to understand you."

Sighing, the former prince felt utterly defeated, "I said that there was a lot more to it than that."

Yuzuru was confused because he was sure his son told him that Haruhi left her friends behind because she decided they were of no use to her any longer and she could do better; and although that did not sound like the Haruhi he knew, he had also known that after the breakup with Tamaki she changed. She had told him that she was not ready to be tied down to one person and she didn't love him. At the time, he could see the hurt on his son's face as he relayed the events and words to him. At the time the older Suoh believed that it had been for the best that she was out of the hosts' lives, but now he wondered what the whole story was, "What do you mean?"

Standing up and moving to the window to stare out unseeingly into nothingness even though the garden was right there, Tamaki had a swarm of thoughts running through his head. Was he ready to own up to his mistakes? Was he ready to admit what he had done? "We pushed her away."

"I don't understand. You said…"

Tamaki interrupted his father, "I know what I told you. I guess I wasn't ready to admit to anything. I didn't want to be guilty of driving her away."

Perplexed, the elder Suoh inquired, "What did you do to her?"

"Before or after the breakup?" Tamaki barked bitterly.

Yuzuru wasn't sure what was going on, but he did know his son was hurting and the longer you held onto secrets that ate away at your soul, the harder it would get. He knew that from experience and almost lost his son and the woman he loved because of it; that was the last thing he wanted for his own flesh and blood. Standing up and walking over to his child, he put a hand on his shoulder and simply ordered him, "Let it out son. You won't be able to let it go until you do."

Taking in a deep shuddering breath, the blonde let it out slowly, "We drove her away. After the break-up, it was really hard but slowly she and I started to work on our friendship. I honestly believe that if all of our closest friends weren't the same, it would have completely destroyed any type of relationship we had with each other; but we got to the point where we were friends again and it was good. At least I thought it was good. Then she met Yasu and we didn't like him. We told her our feelings, but she stayed with him. Before…before…" Tamaki paused fighting the urge to cry. Taking another breath, he swallowed hard and continued, "Before she left, we had tried to tell her what to do. We told her that she couldn't be with Yasu and proceeded to try to control aspects of her life, some of us more than others. Actually after the break-up, I reverted back into my daddy persona with her and tried to control things even before Yasu entered the picture. When she told us she was engaged, we lost it and told her to choose: it was us or him."

To say that Yuzuru was shocked would be an understatement; he never thought that the boys would go that far with the girl that had penetrated each of their hearts, "Tamaki…"

"I know dad. She made her choice and it wasn't us. He is the one that abused her and is out to get her now, but we tried to control her also. I was one of the worst ones."

"It is because you dated her and had that connection," he tried to give his son an out.

A mirthless laugh escaped the younger man's mouth, "No, I was like that before Yasu. I was like that during our relationship."

"What did you do to her?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear this, but the Suoh patriarch needed to know what happened because he had his own demons to deal with. Due to the pain he had seen etched on his son's face, he tried to interfere in Haruhi's career, but couldn't do too much. He was able to block some of the more prestigious internships from her though. It was a small victory at the time, but now it felt hollow. Had he unjustly punished the girl?

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Yuzuru whispered. He may not want to know, but he needed to know.

A tear started to fall from one of his violet eyes, but Tamaki didn't wipe it away, "I did what I always told myself I would never do to a woman."

"WHAT?" The question sounded strangled to the elder's ears and could only imagine how it sounded to his son.

"I always wanted to make women happy. That was the whole premise of the Host Club. In the middle of it, I found love and pursued her, ultimately winning her away from the others. You would have thought I would treasure something like that, and I did at first, but then things changed. I tried to pressure her into things she wasn't ready for. At one point in time when we were on vacation together I threw her on the couch and held her down as I groped her hoping it would turn her on and she would give in, but I stopped when I realized that she wasn't going to go through with it. She never did. In fact, that was the final straw for her and she broke up with me. She didn't like me trying to control her or pressure her into anything, and the fact that I tried to force myself on her… well, I am surprised I am still alive and intact."

"Tamaki…" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time he thought that Haruhi had wronged his son, but it was the other way around. The fact that she had remained friends with him after the break-up was a testament to how truly marvelous of a person she was.

"Save it. I know what I did was horrible, and this is the first time I have actually said what I did out loud. I wasn't going to rape her, I knew that I would stop if she couldn't be convinced to go further, and I did; but that doesn't excuse what I did because I still forced myself on her in a way. I loved her and wanted to know that she was mine and mine alone."

"That isn't how you show it! Love is so much more than the physical Tamaki."

"I know."

After a few minutes of silence, Yuzuru asked, "So what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Tamaki probed with a perplexed look on his face tears still swimming in his eyes.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, the patriarch questioned his son, "Have you ever apologized for what you did? Do you want her back? Do you still love her?"

"I apologized for some things, but not everything. As for wanting her back, I do, but it is too late. I will always love her, but I am not the one she was meant to be with," the son turned desolate eyes upon his father.

"Her being back could be a second chance for you."

Tamaki shook his head sadly, "No, it isn't. It is another chance to right my wrongs and to be the friend I wasn't. She has found love and is happy now. The best thing I can do is to support her and let her be with someone that really loves her and makes her happy the way I could never do."

"Who?"

"The man who brought her back into our lives, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. I always knew that he loved her and he reached a level of depression none of us achieved when she left. Even Yasuchika had a hard time reaching him. Mori was at a loss as to what to do at one point in time and really thought that Hunny had lost it. Hunny was always the happiest and the most outgoing in our little group, even more so than me, but when Haruhi left it was like the sun went into hiding for him. He wasn't himself and he was only the shell of the man he once was. When Haruhi came back into our lives, the old Hunny found his way back to the surface, and she found someone she could trust and love. The way she looks at him is so much deeper than the way she ever looked at me."

"You seem to have grown up before my eyes."

"No, it took me until today to realize that if I try to come between them, I will be destroying two people's happiness and maybe more than that because I could lose them both as friends. We were always a family and our family is whole once again. I could be the one to tear it apart if I keep trying to win her over."

"What do you mean keep trying?"

"I tried to win her back, to show her that I loved her and we belonged together. Everyone tried to warn me against doing that, but I kept trying and trying. Kyoya even talked to me and I decided to just bide my time and wait for my opening. I can't do that to her any more. I have hurt her enough," Tamaki whispered as the tears started to flow freely now.

He had always tried to teach his son that actions have consequences, and this is just one more example of that. His son had been through so much in his life, and in the end the Host Club was the thing that helped him get through the hate and anger that were directed at him from his grandmother. Common ground was finally found, but it was his friends that had helped him to endure and make it through each day with a smile on his face. Now Tamaki had to learn to let go. Yuzuru knew that his son was not proud of the actions he took against the woman he loved, but the patriarch also knew that Tamaki had punished himself more than the elder could and therefore, Yuzuru decided to keep his words to himself only saying, "I think you need to apologize to her and let yourself move on and heal."

Nodding, Tamaki knew his father was right, but that didn't make it any easier, "I will."

"You are my son and although I don't tell you enough, I do love you. You made a mistake, but it could have been so much worse. I think Haruhi knows the type of man you really are, otherwise she would not be willing to still be friends with you regardless of what friends you have in common."

Tamaki pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face, "Thank you dad."

"We all make mistakes."

A ringing from Tamaki's pocket stopped any reply he was going to say to his father, "That's Kyoya."

"I will leave you to your call then," Yuzuru stated and walked out of the office as Tamaki answered his cell phone. When he had seen his son pacing, he had not expected the conversation he received. It looked like more than just the younger Suoh owed an apology to the young woman.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki answered the line knowing who it was from the ringtone.

"What do you need Tamaki? I had 12 voice mails from you in less than two hours. I know Haruhi is safe because I talked to Hunny earlier and they are in a secret location. So what do you mean that Haruhi is in danger and you need to protect her?" Kyoya started his inquisition. He had been expecting the call and knowing how dramatic Tamaki could be, knew that it was going to be over the top and it was. He had received 12 voicemails, 16 missed calls which meant that Tamaki had not left a message each time, and 8 text messages. Each one bespoke of the danger Haruhi was in and that he wanted to help with her security and have her moved to the Suoh estate.

"I heard about what happened with Ranka and the drop. I just think that we need to re-evaluate her security detail and do something to make sure she is protected."

"I have. She is in a safe house and no, you will not learn of the location. She has body guards from the Ootori force and from the Haninozuka family. She is more protected than most government officials. He will not get to her. I have also put Ranka in a safe house and increased his security. They are of course not in the same location. Moving her to the Suoh house would do nothing but increase the danger for both you and her. He has a file on each one of the hosts and although the information is not complete, he will probably stake out our houses looking for her there first. The man is an escape artist. Keeping her where she is will be safer for everyone. Besides Hunny is with her and will make sure nothing happens to her."

There was a moment of silence before Tamaki said, "I just don't want to lose her again."

Sighing, Kyoya knew what Tamaki meant and he felt the same way, "I know Tamaki, but right now the best thing we can do is stay on our guard and keep everyone safe. We will not lose her again if I have anything to do about it, and I think Hunny would fight tooth and nail to make sure Yasu didn't touch one hair on her head."

"He really loves her."

"He does."

"She loves him too."

Kyoya was a bit more hesitant because he was trying to figure out where his best friend was going with this conversation, "She does. They are good together and make each other happy."

"I wish it was me."

"I know you do, but that isn't going to happen any longer Tamaki. I think that Hunny and Haruhi have something that will last, and if you interfere in that, you could create more unhappiness. Right now she needs the anchor that Hunny provides."

"I know."

There was something in the blonde's tone that told Kyoya that something had changed, and he was finally letting Haruhi go, "What changed?"

"I have done a lot of thinking and I realized some things. Hunny is the best thing for her and although I love her, she deserves to be happy because she didn't have that with me or with Yasu."

Pushing up his glasses and smirking, Kyoya declared, "So the prince has finally grown up and realized that there is more to life than just his world."

That stung, but Tamaki knew he deserved it, "You could say that."

"So no more talk about moving her to your house or changing her security detail?"

"No, you seem to have it under control. I just wish I was more in control of this situation. I don't like Yasu being out there and causing trouble."

"We all feel the same way Tamaki."

"I know, but at least you have some control over her security and safety."

"She needs her friends right now and you have control over that."

Kyoya was right. He may not be able to control her life or her security, but he could be a friend to her and support her when she needs it, "Thank you Kyoya."

"Was there anything else Tamaki?"

"Has the girl woken up yet?"

"Periodically, but she is not up for answering questions. Today there was some swelling on the brain and they are trying to use drugs to bring it down since it wasn't too severe. Right now it is a wait and see game."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Pray we catch a break soon. I don't know what Yasu has planned, but I do know he is dangerous and he doesn't care who gets in his way."

"How is he able to hide?"

"I don't know, but Kasanoda is looking for him too. I need you to do one thing for me."

"Anything."

"I need school transcripts, testing, and anything else Yasu's school records may have in them. I have some information and was going to pull some more, but I want to see what you can come up with. I am pulling stuff on my own, but since you work within a school system, you may be able to find things I can't. Go to the damn schools and use your princely charm to get the information from the secretaries if you need to."

"I will do that. Send me the list of schools and I will make sure it gets done."

"I am sending now."

"Is there anything else?"

"That is all. Just be careful. I don't know where he is or what he has planned. Take your security detail if you leave the estate."

"I know. Thanks Kyoya."

"You're welcome. I have to go now."

"Good bye!" Tamaki spoke with a smile in his voice. He had wanted to contribute and now he could. It made him feel useful, and he looked at it as a way that he could make it up to Haruhi, at least a little bit.

Shaking his head, Kyoya hit the end button and pocketed his phone again. He knew that Tamaki needed something to do so that he felt like he contributed in stopping Yasu, so he gave him the job of finding out any information he may be missing. System records only held so much information. There could be more in a physical file lying in a school storage unit somewhere. He wanted anything and everything on this so called genius.

Mori looked at Kyoya after he got off of the phone, "Tamaki?"

"Yes, it appears our good king has finally decided that Haruhi and Hunny are perfect for each other and he wanted to help with her security. He is going to see what he could find in the school records that I am missing," Kyoya explained as he started to type on his laptop again.

"That doesn't surprise me. It was only a matter of time."

"I agree, although I thought it might take longer."

Their conversation was halted when the hospital door opened and Rie walked in, "Can I have a moment alone with my sister?"

"No," Kyoya denied her request emphatically. It was a critical time for Masami and he would not allow her sister to interfere in that. The moments she had woken up and her sister was there, it was obvious the girl had been upset as her heart rate accelerated and her blood pressure increased. No, he would not leave her alone with the patient.

Looking down at her feet, Rie had expected as much, but wanted to have a moment with her sister to tell her how sorry she truly was for what she did. Without arguing, she moved to her sister's side and held her hand keeping the words of apology in her heart instead of releasing them into the world. She wasn't sure what she was afraid of, the men behind her had already passed judgment, but she wasn't ready to spill her thoughts and feelings in front of someone else right now.

Mori cleared his throat and gave a pointed look at Kyoya silently telling him to leave the room. He knew that the girl had things to tell her sister, but probably didn't want to talk in front of them. If he could get Kyoya to leave, the girl would probably feel more comfortable since Mori was the silent one of the group.

Kyoya caught the look his friend was giving him and rolled his eyes, "Fine, I am going to go down to get us some coffee and talk to my brother. I will be back in about thirty minutes." When he was about to walk out of the room, he turned to Rie, "I suggest you use this time wisely."

As soon as the door closed, Rie stated softly, "He is a hard man, isn't he?"

"Ah," Mori replied.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"When I need to. What you did to my cousin was wrong, but I believe that you have some feelings for him, so it couldn't have all been a lie. I have a close relationship with my brother and if he were the one lying there right now, I don't know what I would do, but I know I would be terrified. You need time with her, but we cannot leave you alone with her because she gets upset in your presence. This is as alone as you will get and believe me when I say it is better he left than me."

"Thank you," Rie whispered and knew he heard her when he grunted. Squeezing her sister's hand, she told her in hushed tones, "I love you Masami. I never meant to hurt you or to make you think you were less than what you are. I mean, I guess I did, but I never thought you would end up like this. I was so wrong in so many things and I lied to you about some of them. Chika and I weren't engaged, but I did have feelings for him. I loved him. It is over now though because part of that was a lie too. I liked the fact that he was rich and that was one of the reasons I was with him. It was so wrong of me and I wish I could change it but I can't. I was horrible to you that night and I am sorry for everything I said. You have always been there for me and tried to build me up and I did nothing but try to tear you down. I wasn't the sister you needed, but I want to be there for you now. Please be ok. I still need you as my sister. Please don't leave me." She was crying now and didn't care. A box of tissues appeared on the bed and she looked up to see Mori walking away, "Thank you."

"You are hurting, but don't think this means you are forgiven," Mori stopped in his steps back to his seat and turned around, "It takes more courage to speak the truth and to support someone in the face of adversity than it does to lie and try to attack them." With that said he returned to his seat and picked up a book that was sitting on the table next to it.

"I know that now," Rie cried quietly and brushed some hair out of her sister's face.

When Kyoya had left the room, he did what he said he was going to do and got a cup of coffee before seeking out his brother. Finding Yuuichi in his office, Kyoya walked in when he was signaled and asked, "What do you think her chances are?"

Yuuichi knew who his brother was talking about and shook his head, "With this latest development, I don't know. She is stable, but she is still critical and I don't know how long it will take before she can recover from this latest hurdle. Based on the latest results, there is still a chance she won't make it. I do know that she is young and based on what I have heard, she is a fighter, but I don't think she is fighting this fight. I just don't know if she will make it or not. There hasn't been much improvement with the meds and if the swelling doesn't go down with that, we will have to release some of the pressure surgically. That in itself carries its own risks and I right now I can't tell you if she would survive something like that. I would say her chances right now are 50/50. Part of that is dependent on her though. I wish I had better news Kyoya, but right now it doesn't look good." It was one of the hardest things he had to tell Kyoya and he didn't like passing on bad news. He hoped Masami would find the will to fight though because she was so young and there was so much more life to live.


	54. Live or Die

**A/N: The general consensus after the last chapter is that Tamaki is a jerk, well worse than that, and it is about time he fessed up to what he did. I completely agree, but confessing to your father is not apologizing to the right person. We will just have to wait to see what happens there. I almost feel bad for writing Tamaki in such a horrible light, but not that bad since it goes with the story line. LOL. Masami is fighting for her life, there have been complications, and her sister is apologizing to someone that is knocked out. There is medical documentation that says people in coma can hear you to an extent, but she still needs to get the guts to apologize when awake too. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**FYI… For those of you following Memories Beyond December, there is a poll on my author page for you to vote on who should become the heir of the Ootori zaibatsu, Kyoya or Yuuichi.**

Chapter 54 – Live or Die

Yasu jaunted into his meager apartment with a smile on his face. He had picked up his new merchandise the night before and went out to test the firearms that morning; and they worked perfectly. The two guns had cost him a pretty penny; double what he paid for the last set of guns, but it was hardly a dent in his stockpile and he wasn't the one that forked over his savings the last time. Smirking at that thought, he wondered if the girl had died yet. It wasn't like she could lead anyone to him. They never went to his place, and he never really gave her any information about him. It was home free in the escape department.

Unloading the clips of the guns so that he could reload, Yasu thought about his next steps. He was going to have to be careful so that he wasn't caught, but he didn't think that event was very likely. They didn't have his brains and he knew he could evade them as long as he wanted to. He would never be caught. Yes, it would probably be better if he disappeared for a while and left Tokyo, but where was the fun in that. No, it was best if he stayed so that he could remind them who was in charge, he could remind Haruhi who she really belonged to, and he could make them all pay for taking her away from him.

He laughed thinking about the excitement he was about to have. He had the information he needed. It may not be everything he hoped to have, but it was enough. He had the items he collected from his mother that he would conveniently leave for Haruhi as a reminder of how happy they once were together. Finally, he had his guns so that he could take care of anyone that got in his way one by one. He would win this little game of cat and mouse because he was Yasu and no one else could measure up.

Grabbing a box out of the small closet that came with the one room apartment, Yasu lift the lid and started to sort through the contents. Pictures, ribbons, bobby pins, a t-shirt, ticket stubs, and various other items littered the bottom of the box to the point that it was full. So many items that were attached to memories of his and Haruhi's relationship, and most of them he would get rid of soon enough.

He knew just where to start. Taking the t-shirt and a couple of the pictures out of the box, he scribbled a little note and threw everything into a paper bag as he left the apartment. Haruhi may not be home, but he knew people were around that would be able to deliver his little message to her.

**_Hunny and Haruhi's Hotel Room…_**

It had been another twenty –four hours without answers and without any improvement of Masami's condition. Haruhi felt horrible for the girl that Yasu had used so mercilessly. Everyone wanted answers, but more than that they did not want an innocent girl's story to end in tragedy.

Kyoya had been threatening to go after the Tokyo PD because since Yasu's release they had lost him, he had gotten a set of weapons, information on people to put on his own personal hit list, and put a girl in the hospital. If they had kept him behind bars, this would have never happened, but the justice system was flawed and they couldn't keep him behind bars forever. Well, they couldn't, but they weren't Kyoya Ootori; he would make sure Yasu was taken care of so that he wasn't able to bother anyone ever again… just as soon as he could find him.

Haruhi and Hunny had been on the phone all morning with Kyoya and Mori. Tamaki was still looking into the school records, but it turns out that there were several things that were missing from the electronic files: psych evaluations, IQ tests, disciplinary actions, and the like. It was more than apparent that although Yasu had a genius IQ, he didn't have all of his marbles so to speak. The little bit of information that Tamaki had been able to pull in one day had already started to paint a terrifying picture of the man Yasu truly was.

The reason he didn't go to some of the more prestigious universities lie in the files. He was a troubled kid that didn't like authority. One year he gave his teacher a severed rabbit's foot and told him that it was a lucky rabbit's foot, blood still evident around the end of the paw. Psych evaluations showed that he had some issues, but his parents or someone else would step in, get him the required help, and Yasu was free to continue attending public school. No teacher was willing to give him a recommendation to university though and instead wrote that he needed to be committed.

The new picture of Yasu Sato showed someone that was aggressive, didn't mind fighting, and always wanted to get his way; and based on what they could find and the fact that Yasu was out free, he usually did. He was charismatic and could woo anyone over to his cause, but if someone tried to speak against him, strange things befell the person. This was a man to be wary of and to guard yourself against.

"So how did you not have this information Kyoya?" Haruhi asked curiously. She believed that if it was out there, the Shadow King would be the one to find it.

"These are in physical files Haruhi. It takes calling and going down to the school to pull the records, especially since it has been years since Yasu graduated. I sent Tamaki on the errand since he needed something to do," Kyoya explained.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that he is the Suoh heir and thus part of the education system and can get access to school records a bit more easily than you?" Haruhi inquired rolling her eyes.

Chuckling, Kyoya stated, "That may be the case as well."

Haruhi shook her head. Typical of her bespectacled friend, get information using any means necessary. Just because Tamaki was the one doing the physical labor of getting the data, doesn't mean that Kyoya wasn't pulling the strings, "Figures. How is Masami doing? Were they able to get the swelling down?"

"No. The swelling in her brain decreased slightly, but the meds did not work as well as we hoped. They had to go in and relieve the pressure this morning. We are still waiting for her to come out of surgery. I don't think we are going to be getting answers from her, but I am going to make sure she remains guarded while she is here," Kyoya stated. He felt that it was the least he could do since this girl had been pulled into a world she should never have been a part of. He knew what it was like to be looked down upon by one's siblings and how the despair feels when you look up and you have so far to go, but he never gave into it because he had the hosts behind him to give him the support he needed. In the end he overcame everything and became the heir.

"Kyo-Chan, what about her sister?" Hunny asked. He personally wanted to take care of Rie for what she did to Masami and to his brother, but that would have to wait for now. There were other things that needed to be dealt with, and besides, he was sure Kyoya had something up his sleeve.

Sighing, Kyoya said, "She has been coming by on her lunch hour and then after work. Our patient still seems to have an adverse reaction to her sister, but we do not let Rie in the room without someone else being present. Did you know Yasuchika came to visit Masami yesterday afternoon? I was called into a meeting, but Mori was here when he came."

This was news to the couple and they looked at each other before Hunny plied the question, "Why was he there?"

It was Mori's turn to speak, "He said that since they were both betrayed by her sister, the least he could do was sit with her and try to help her through this."

"Did he run into Rie?" Hunny asked with a touch of venom in his voice.

"No, he left before she arrived because he had to teach a class. He said he would be back today," Mori explained.

"Hunny, don't worry about Rie. She will not be able to breach our inner circles again. She is lucky she still has a job and is able to see her sister right now, but I am looking into the job situation as we speak," Kyoya sneered. He wanted to do more, but he didn't since although Rie was wrong, she was still Masami's sister and would need to help take care of her.

Haruhi didn't like people messing with others livelihoods, but she also knew how her friends operated. What Rie did was wrong, but does it really require retaliation that will mess with her life and her job? "Stop it. Stop everything you are doing to her, and stop interfering in her life."

Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya stared at the phone for a moment before he spoke up, "Why?"

"She is already dealing with the guilt of everything she did to Chika and her sister. It is probably killing her on the inside, and she is shouldering the blame for her sister lying in that hospital bed not knowing if she will live or die. We have all said and done things that we regret, every single one of us. Leave her alone now. Keep the guard on her sister and don't let Rie be alone with her; that is fine, but leave her job and everything else alone. She is going to punish herself more than you or anyone else ever could right now. I know you want to strike out at her and get her back for what she did to Chika, I want to also, but anything we do will be nothing to what she is putting herself through right now," Haruhi defended. She did not agree nor like what Rie did, but no one deserved to have their life stripped from them the way she knew Kyoya could take Rie's life away from her. He took it personal when one of his friends was taken advantage of and hurt, but the trauma he could inflict would be nothing to the mental anguish Rie was inflicting on herself.

Kyoya thought about Haruhi words and knew that there was a level of truth to them, "I will back off for now, but if something else happens…"

"I understand, and if she does anything else, I will help you take her down, but leave her alone for now," Haruhi declared.

Mori was proud of Haruhi. It was never easy to stand up to Kyoya, not that the hosts hadn't done it time and time again, but when he was in the mindset that someone must pay, it was hard to make him see reason at times. "We will leave it," he agreed.

"For now," Kyoya murmured wanting to have the last word. A small ruckus could be heard in the background and soon he was back on the line telling Hunny and Haruhi, "Masami just got out of surgery. We will call you back later and update you on any progress. Tamaki is still looking into getting all of the school records, but that will take a few days."

"Thanks Kyo-Chan," Hunny said.

Haruhi piped up, "Yes, thank you Kyoya and Mori. We will talk to you later. Good bye."

When the phone call was disconnected, Hunny pulled Haruhi into his arms. He knew she was shaken up by the phone call, and honestly he was too. He needed to hold her and have that physical connection with her, to know that she was there in the flesh and loved him as much as he loved her. Kissing the top of her head, he asked, "Are you ok?"

"I dated a psycho," Haruhi deadpanned.

Hunny couldn't help it, he giggled, "It would appear that way." Turning serious and breathing in her scent, he gave her a small squeeze, "You couldn't know. He had you and a lot of other people fooled. Hell it appears that he has his own family fooled the most and they should know him best."

Haruhi was listening to the steady rhythm of Hunny's heartbeat and nodded before she rotated her head to be able to look him in the eye, "I know, but I can usually read people and their intentions." When she received a funny look from her boyfriend, she narrowed her eyes before grumbling, "Ok, I may be a little on the dense side when it comes to feelings, but I was always able to see through the twins and Kyoya."

Kissing her forehead, Hunny chuckled, "When it comes to people you have feelings for or they have feelings for you, you have this black hole and you can't see anything that falls in the middle of it unless someone is straightforward about it, but don't worry it is one of the things I love about you."

"You're not funny," Haruhi mumbled before placing her ear over his heart once again.

"I can be."

"Huh?"

"I can be very funny."

"Ok, whatever," Haruhi rolled her eyes and smiled. In the next instant she was on her back with Hunny hovering over her and attempting to tickle her. His tickle attack was working and he seemed to know where to put his fingers to get the maximum reaction: her trying to roll over to escape and screaming for him to stop as she laughed breathlessly.

Smiling, Hunny giggled as he paused in his tickle torture, "You are laughing so I must be funny."

Haruhi tried to catch her breath as she teased him, "Maybe you are and maybe you're not."

"Oh really?" Hunny leered before he started his assault again.

She was laughing so hard she had a hard time breathing and she could feel tears starting to fall out of her eyes. "Ok, ok, you win. You're funny!" She called out trying to get her boyfriend to stop his assault. Luckily he did a moment later. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close, Haruhi whispered against his lips, "You are funny and are about the only one that has always made me laugh and feel good even when I am down." Their kissing was interrupted by the ringing of Haruhi's phone. Thinking that it was probably Kyoya calling about Masami and the surgery, she answered it without looking at the caller id, "Hello?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled into the phone. He had thought long and hard since his discussion with his father and he knew he owed her an apology, and so much more. He had wanted to sound normal, but when she answered the phone he had gotten nervous and it resulted in a very loud greeting.

Groaning when she realized who was on the other line, Haruhi put the phone on speaker thinking he had to tell her something about Yasu since he was investigating his school years, "Aren't you supposed to call Kyoya when you find something?"

"What are you talking about? Don't you want to talk to daddy?" Tamaki inquired.

"What do you need Tamaki?" Haruhi asked scowling. She would much rather continue with her previous activity than talk to her friend right now.

Tamaki cleared his throat. It was time to man up and apologize, but he would rather do it in person, "Well, I was calling to see if you would meet me for lunch."

"No, I am staying where I am."

"I just wanted to talk to you about something, and I was thinking in person might be the best."

"That isn't going to happen Tamaki. If you have something to say to me, you can tell me over the phone."

"Please Haruhi, it's kind of important."

"If it's that important, you just need to say it then. I am not meeting you for lunch today. I told you yesterday that we would probably not be able to get together for a couple of weeks. Now what do you want? Does this have something to do with Yasu?"

Hunny was starting to get frustrated because he could feel the irritation coming off of Haruhi, but when he was about to say something he heard Tamaki sigh and agree to talk to her on the phone. What was so important that he needed to talk to her about right now? He had a feeling this did not have to do with Yasu at all and he wondered if he was going to want to kill his friend after this phone call.

Exhaling loudly into the phone, Tamaki acquiesced, "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Haruhi probed. There were so many things that could be for and she wasn't about to speculate what he could possibly be referring to.

The former Host Club king felt like there was a lump in his throat and he had to struggle to get the words out. He felt like he was fighting to breathe at the moment, "For everything that happened. I know why you don't want to go to lunch alone with me, I just didn't want to acknowledge it or admit that I had been wrong before."

Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Haruhi was frozen as she listened to him continue.

"It was wrong of me to try to pressure you into anything and if I really loved you, I wouldn't have done that. I especially shouldn't have tried to force myself on you. I knew that I wouldn't have forced you into sleeping with me, but what I did was just as bad. I was supposed to love you and cherish you, and I did neither of those things. I wish you would let me apologize in person," Tamaki shakily stated.

Hunny knew it. He did not like one thing about what Tamaki was saying. Forced himself on Haruhi? What was he talking about? One look at his girlfriend and he knew she had not divulged everything.

Tamaki continued, "I loved you then and I love you now, but I know that I am not the one for you. Hunny is a good man and I know he has loved you for a long time. I think I tried to get you to have sex with me because I was so afraid of losing you to one of the others, and in the end that is exactly what happened. I never wanted to hurt you or to make you afraid of me, but I did all of that and I wonder how it was that you were able to remain friends with me. I know that I tried to win you back after Hunny reunited us and I will admit to trying to come between you two, but I know now that he is the better man for you. He will give you something I was never able to give you… security."

"Why now? What made you finally admit that you were wrong?" Haruhi choked. She was unaware that the phone was still on speaker and that Hunny was listening to everything. It registered in the very back of her mind, but she didn't/couldn't acknowledge it.

"It was time, past time actually. Everything that Yasu did to you, I was just as bad. I can't judge him without judging myself. Hearing that he was got a couple of guns brought it home how serious this situation was and how far he was willing to get you back. It made me think of everything I was doing and had done to you, and I couldn't lie to myself any longer. You had every right to leave us the way you did, to leave me the way you did. I am surprised you can still be friends with me after how you suffered. I was a horrible boyfriend and a worst friend. I am so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am," Tamaki spoke softly on the verge of crying.

Clearing her throat, Haruhi murmured, "I can because you are not that man. You are better than that and I knew that you, as crazy and dramatic as you are sometimes, didn't want to hurt me. You stopped before you went too far and I knew that you would never really be that guy that took what was not given."

"That is what my father said."

"Your father?" Haruhi asked perplexed as to what the older Suoh had to do with this.

Tamaki sighed running a hand through his hair, "I had just gotten off of the phone with you and it brought my carefully laid false reality crashing to the ground. He found me just after that and I told him everything. All my lies that I told him and myself, the secrets I kept hidden, they all spilled out of me yesterday and I realized that I owed you a lifetimes worth of apologies. I don't think I could ever make it up to you."

"Oh. Um lies _and_ secrets?"

"I, I told him that you left because you thought we were no longer good enough for you. I told him that we broke up because you didn't love me or want me. I hid the fact that I hurt you and tried to force you into things and that I tried to control you. We pushed you away, and I never wanted to admit that because then it was our fault, my fault that you left like you did."

"I see," Haruhi said dumbstruck about everything Tamaki just spilled to her.

Sniffling to try to hold back the tears a little longer, Tamaki croaked, "I'm sorry."

"That is what you said," Haruhi murmured. She was amazed at everything Tamaki was telling her and she didn't know what to feel or how to react.

After everything they had learned this morning, and now everything that Tamaki was heaping onto her, Hunny knew it was time for Haruhi to get off of the phone. Grabbing the phone out of her hands, Hunny snapped, "That is enough Tamaki."

"Hunny?" Tamaki was suddenly very afraid. Had he heard his confession?

"Yes, it's me. We are hanging up now and you need to go back to work on what Kyo-Chan told you to do," Hunny sneered and hit the end button before Tamaki could say anything else. He turned to Haruhi who sat beside him frozen and in shock, "Haru-Chan?"

"Am I supposed to feel better now that he apologized?" Haruhi questioned softly.

Gathering her in his arms once again, Hunny rubbed her back and said gently, "I think you are supposed to feel anything you want to. If it doesn't make you feel better, then it doesn't make you feel better. It will take time to get over everything he did to you." To himself he added, "_And it seems like he did an awful lot to you." _He wanted to ask her about the confession, but he knew now was not the time and she would tell him when she was ready. He got the gist of it though, and for that reason alone he wanted to teach Tamaki Suoh a lesson once again.

Haruhi nodded and buried her face into Hunny's chest as the tears started to fall again. Clinging to her boyfriend, she couldn't help but cry out her hurt, pain, confusion, and sorrow. As Hunny pulled her closer, she felt that much more comforted and loved. It would take her time to get over everything that Tamaki had done to her, but she knew that deep down he was a good guy and that is why she remained friends with him; however, as much as she told herself that she appreciated his apology, she was unsure if she was ready to accept it right now.

**_Ootori Hospital…_**

Masami had made it through the surgery and was currently in recovery, but they still had to wait for her to wake up. For all intents and purposes, the surgery was text book and they were able to open her cranium and relieve the pressure on her brain, but that did not mean that she was going to be alright. She was still not out of the woods, and Yuuichi was still putting her chances at 50/50. It was a flip of the coin on if she would live or die. Did she have the fight in her to live? Everyone around her hoped so.

"I have called her sister since she wasn't here for the surgery and let her know how the surgery went. I have also asked her not to come up to the hospital today or tomorrow to give Masami time to recover a bit. It seems that anytime Rie is near her the vital spike and I need to keep her as stable as possible," Yuuichi explained to his brother and Mori.

Kyoya nodded, "I will make sure that the guard knows of your decision. Do you think she will make it?"

"As I have said, her chances are…" the doctor started to say.

"I know what her chances are from a medical standpoint, but that is not what I am asking. Do you think she will make it?" Kyoya interrupted trying to keep his voice down, but unable to get the frustration out of it.

Releasing a deep breath, Yuuichi shook his head, "I just don't know. It isn't only the injury that bothers me. She was in a low dark place before Yasu found her and when he attacked her and left her for dead, she was probably even lower than what she was before. I don't know if she has the mental fight in her to beat this, and she needs to fight if she wants to live. I don't know if she wants to live."

"She'll live," Chika declared from behind the doctor. He had arrived a few minutes before and heard the conversation between the two brothers, "She has to live." He wasn't sure what made him so sure or why it was so important to him, but it was and he would be there to help her in any way he could. Someone had to be on her side because it seemed that everyone else had been against her up until this point.

Kyoya and Mori couldn't help but respect the youngest Haninozuka. He was standing up for a girl he didn't know and whose sister had broken his heart. Chika was taking on the challenge of fighting for Masami even if she didn't want to fight for herself. It took guts and a lot of heart to do what he was doing and they would support him in any way possible.

"Yasuchika's right," Mori bluntly stated.

Nodding, Kyoya smirked, "There is your answer big brother."

Yuuichi smiled, "I can see she is in good hands then." The girl needed someone in her corner and it appeared Chika had taken up the cause. Even if she wasn't a fighter, Chika was and he would not let her give up, "If you want to come with me Yasuchika-san, she is still in recovery and you can sit with her until we take her back to her room."

As they watched Yuuichi and Chika head towards recovery, Kyoya and Mori said a silent prayer that he would be strong enough to reach the girl. They were both pulled out of their musing when Kyoya's phone rang, "Ootori here."

"Sir, I am calling to inform you that a package was delivered to the Fujioka residence a few minutes ago. Inside of a plain paper bag, we found a t-shirt and some photographs. We have the person that was delivering the package in custody, but he is just some kid that the perp paid to drop off the bag. He said he ran into Sato two blocks away at a local park and was asked to bring the bag here. He was paid 1000 yen for his services. I have men canvasing the area, but I don't think they will find him," one of Kyoya's men explained.

"I very seriously doubt that you will, but finish the canvas. I will be there soon. Keep the kid there until I get there," Kyoya ordered and then hung up the phone. Speaking to Mori, Kyoya stated, "Yasu paid someone to drop off a package at Haruhi's apartment. I am going to go question him. Stay here and if anything happens, call me. Until I find out what is going on, let's not tell Hunny or Haruhi."

"Agreed," Mori said. He hated this situation and the feelings that his hands were tied, but he would rather be helping Haruhi than to leave her to the wolves alone.

Without another word, Kyoya left Mori in the surgical waiting room and left to try to get answers. If he knew Yasu though, and he was starting to get a feel for the lunatic, there would be no clues that would lead him to the maniac. They were still at square one, but he knew that would not always be the case and eventually even a genius had to mess up.


	55. Wait and See

**A/N: Well it has been a little intense lately, but some interesting developments. Yasu has working guns, Tamaki apologized and Hunny found out everything (and now he wants to kill Tamaki), Yasu left a package for Haruhi, Masami had to have surgery and surprisingly Chika stepped up to the plate so that she had someone on her side, and finally Tamaki's father blocked Haruhi from getting any major internships. Whew! Sorry everyone, but it will not let up any time soon; so be ready for a ride. I already know what is going to happen and there aren't many chapters left. Enjoy this new installment!**

Chapter 55 – Wait and See

A month had passed since that day that Masami had been wheeled in for surgery to relieve the pressure on her brain, and Yasu had left his "present" for Haruhi. A month of what seemed like endless torture to Haruhi. It all started with that one package and then the mental assault continued for three weeks. Pictures, mementoes, reminders of her time with Yasu left in places she frequented, her father's work, the front gate to her friends' estates, H-Chan, everywhere that had meaning to her; and he had yet to be caught.

Haruhi had begun to think he was unstoppable, uncatchable, but Kyoya would remind her that everyone makes mistakes at some point in time and Yasu would make one too. In theory she knew he was right, but as each day passed and more things were delivered and he wasn't caught, she had to wonder if Kyoya might be wrong.

After a picture of Haruhi sleeping with Yasu next to her, it was apparent he was the photographer, was delivered to the Haninozuka front gate, Haruhi lost it. She wanted to leave to protect everyone and that meant leave behind her relationship with Hunny. It had not been an easy choice to make and even harder to tell Hunny that she wanted to break-up, she wanted to leave.

_Flashback two weeks ago (two weeks after packages started arriving)… _

_"Mitsukuni, can I talk to you for a second?" Haruhi asked softly trying to buck up and get this over with. She knew that this was going to be hard and he would fight it, but she had to win for his sake and the sake of their friends and families._

_Hunny knew that something was wrong and he had a feeling that he was not going to like what she had to say. Haruhi was looking anywhere buy at him and she looked as spooked as a baby deer. He was sure it had something to do with all of the little "gifts" Yasu was leaving everywhere, it had been wearing on her psychologically and he wondered how close to her breaking point she was. Setting down the paperwork he was going through, he patted the seat next to him on the couch and smiled reassuringly, "Sure Haru-Chan. What is it?"_

_Shaking her head, Haruhi continued to stand. She had to be firm and if she was near him, her resolve would crumble. She had finally found the perfect man for her and she had to leave him. If only she had seen what was in front of her nose the entire time. Tightening her fists at her side to stop herself from reaching out, she dug her nails into her hands to try to keep herself from crying as she spoke, "Please don't say anything until I am done and don't argue with me. My mind is made up. I have been doing a lot of thinking and have decided a few things. We need to break-up and I need to leave. If I go, Yasu will probably stop bothering you and you can get back to your life. There are too many lives at stake right now and at least when I am gone everyone will have a chance at a normal life."_

_"Do you really believe that?" Hunny asked his face and voice begged her to reconsider, to think about what she was asking of him. _

_Nodding her head, she answered still unable to look him in the eye, "It just makes sense."_

_"Do you love me?"_

_Swallowing past the knot in her throat, she knew this question was going to come up. Didn't he realize she was doing this because she did love him? She told herself to lie through her teeth, "No, I realized that I can't love you." The words were weak and breathless. She had never been really good at lying and lying to Hunny was breaking her heart. _

_Hunny stood up and walked over to her and used his hand to lift her face so that she would look at him, "Tell me to my face that you don't love me and you really believe that Yasu will leave us alone if you left. Tell me the truth."_

_Didn't he know how hard this was for her? How this was torturing her? She tried to lower her eyes so that she wasn't looking at him, but once her eyes locked with his, she couldn't. She thought she could continue with her lie and took in a deep breath, "I-I-I can't." Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she could not stop them, "I just want him to leave you alone and if there is a chance it will happen after I leave, then shouldn't I try? Aren't our families more important than me staying?"_

_Hunny pulled her into his arms and held her tightly afraid that she would disappear at any moment in time as his own tears started to leak out of his eyes, "Do you remember me telling you that where you go, I would follow. That is still true today. Yasu won't leave us alone. He targeted us because we are your friends and he thinks we took you away from him. If you leave, you are in more danger than if you stay and our lives would still be at risk. He is a lunatic and he is not going away just because you try to will it Haruhi. I know you are worried and that everything he is doing is playing with your emotions and your mind; and I am not going to lie and say that it isn't getting to me also because it is, but we are stronger together than we are apart. You have to know that. I love you Haruhi Fujioka and if you want to leave, I am going with you, but so will our bodyguards."_

_"Why?" She wasn't sure if she was asking why he was saying all of that, why he wouldn't let her go, or why Yasu was torturing her. It was the only word she could choke out. She felt her defenses lowering and her resolve was crumbling._

_Kissing the side of her head and burying his face into her hair, he let the strands wipe away the wetness, "Because I love you more than I ever thought possible, more than I did the day of the café and I can't let you go. I would rather die than to lose you now. You are my other half and I cannot say good bye to that. I know that Yasu has a vendetta against us and that he will not leave just because you do. He wants to send us a message that you belong to him and we cannot have you. If you leave you will be putting yourself in more danger and nothing will change here. I won't let him hurt you anymore and if you left me, I wouldn't know if he got to you or not. Please Haruhi, don't leave me." He was begging and he didn't care. If she would give in to his plea, he would get down on his knees and grovel. _

_She held on to him tightly as the sobs increased, "I just don't want him to hurt you or anyone else. It took Masami almost a week to open her eyes after surgery and then had some memory problems because of him. If he hurt you, it would be so much worse and I don't think… I don't think…"_

_"Shhh, I know Haruhi. I know."_

_Standing there she let his warmth seep into her core and she knew she couldn't carry out her plans. She was staying in his arms where she felt at home. She knew that he was probably right and that Yasu would not leave them alone, but that didn't stop her from wanting to try anything that could help even a little bit. However Hunny was right, Yasu had a grudge against the hosts for simply being in her life and her best friends. _

_Hunny picked up his crying girlfriend and carried her into the bedroom of their suite and laid her down in the bed. Crawling in with her, he pulled her once again into the circle of his arms and wouldn't release her even after her crying subsided and she had fallen asleep. _

_End of flashback…_

It was the reason that two weeks later, she was still in the hotel suite in Tokyo with Hunny. The packages stopped coming a week ago and for seven days now it had been eerily quiet in regards to Yasu. She was grateful they stopped, but the damage had already been done and she was mentally drained and terrified waiting for the next shoe to drop. She knew he wasn't finished with her or her friends yet, but no one could figure out what he had planned.

The remaining records Tamaki had found were more of the same as what he had received previously: psychological tests showing that Yasu was a troubled kid with psychotic tendencies, but he was a genius with connections and ways of getting out of anything and everything. Haruhi believed he could and was giving their own Shadow King a run for his money.

The former Host Club king had tried talking to her several times, but she wouldn't take his calls. She wasn't ready. His phone call brought up a lot of those feelings of inadequacy and hurt overall, and mistrust towards him. She wasn't sure that if in her current mental state she could forgive him. She loved him and counted him as a friend, but she had issues to get through and the current situation did not allow for her to really dwell and resolve them. So his calls went unanswered and the rift remained.

Hunny knew it was hard for Haruhi. She had a soft heart and wanted to forgive her friends, but what Tamaki did to her was not something she could easily get over with the Yasu situation still in full bloom. He had been the one to be there since she came back into their lives to hold her and comfort her during her nightmares. He had been the one to sooth her when she cried because she felt haunted. Tamaki had no real inkling of what he had started and Yasu finished. He did know that Tamaki would not get out of this so easily. Unsure when he would get the chance, Hunny knew he would be having a little chat with his blonde friend at some point in the future and Tamaki would learn what it meant to hurt Haruhi.

Walking into the bedroom to check on his girlfriend, Hunny found Haruhi working on her school work. She was so close to finishing and she wasn't even allowed to attend classes. Kyoya had set up webcams so that she could watch the lectures and she was still able to do all of her assignments by turning them in electronically, but she missed going to school and participating in class. Smiling at her, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. She would be busy for a while.

As he was about to sit down on the couch and work on some of his own stuff, Hunny's cell phone started to ring. Answering it after a brief glance at the caller id, he said, "Moshi moshi Chika-Chan."

"Hey, Masami is going to be released tomorrow," Chika stated. He had become the girl's protector and tried to be at the hospital for her as much as possible, even when Rie was there. He didn't want anything to upset Masami or anything to happen to her, and Rie was still a stress factor for her; but Chika also couldn't keep two siblings apart as much as he wanted to. Instead he was her shadow.

Confused as to what this had to do with him, Chika stated, "That's great! Did you need me to do something?"

"I want to take her to the estate. I think it would be safer for her, but Rie wouldn't be able to come over. Too much coming and going by her could present a danger if that fucking lunatic were to see it."

"That's true. I would say take her to mine and Takashi's apartment, but that was where the last package was left so it isn't safe."

"So what do I do? Tell Rie that she can't see her sister for however long?"

"No, as much as she was wrong and Masami is still trying to get over the pain she caused, we can't come between them," Hunny sighed understanding why his brother was calling him now, "How is she doing?"

"She is ok. Her speech pattern is getting better and her memory is coming back. She still has some therapy to do, but she doesn't need to be in the hospital for that. The head is healing really well. I guess I could talk to Kyoya about keeping her in the hospital longer, but Yuuichi said that she might do better in a home environment away from all of the doctors and everything."

"I agree with him," the elder Haninozuka said rubbing his forehead.

Running his hands through his hair, Chika was frustrated by the whole situation. It would be easier if Rie wasn't so insistent on seeing her sister and trying to fix the hurt she caused. He refused to let her take Masami full time though, not when the injured girl still stressed about being around her sister. That wasn't going to help her get better, "So any suggestions?"

"I will call you back. It might be best to get a hotel suite or an apartment to take her to."

"That is what I was thinking also, but I wasn't sure how fast we could move on the apartment; and since you, Haruhi, and Ranka are currently holed up in hotels, I wasn't sure if that is something we wanted to do with her."

"It's ok. Give me five minutes and I will call you back."

"Ok."

Hunny knew that Chika hung up before anything else could be said, and so he immediately dialed Kyoya to see what he suggested since he was in charge of the security of everyone.

"Hunny? Is everything ok with Haruhi?" Kyoya answered the phone surprised to hear from his friend since they had a conference call later that day at his office to review everything they have found so far.

"Yah Kyo-Chan. She is working on her school work right now and listening to a lecture. She is fine."

"Is there something else wrong then?"

"Masami is being released from the hospital tomorrow and Chika-Chan doesn't think she should go home with Rie. I agree with him on that one. Your brother thinks she would do better at home than in the hospital now. It makes sense, but my brother doesn't know where to take her. He wanted to take her to my family estate, but Rie would insist on visiting and too much in and out traffic there would be a beacon to Yasu and he may try something with her."

"Agreed."

"So what do we do about our patient?"

"I think the best thing to do is to put her in a hotel room for now. Will Yasuchika want to stay with her?"

"Yes. I told him a hotel or an apartment."

"We can work on getting him the apartment, but with a hotel we can use an alias. An apartment could be traced and I don't trust Yasu not to be able to obtain information. I will arrange for a hotel room for both of them and then have a car ready to take them to the destination tomorrow. I will also deliver a message for Rie to stay away for a couple of days so that her sister can get settled in, and then give her the location so that she can see Masami. The girl probably still needs to be protected from Yasu because if he realizes that she is alive, he could try to get to her. I wouldn't put it past him."

"Thanks Kyo-Chan! I will let Chika-Chan know what the plan is."

"I will talk to you later Hunny."

"Bye!" Hunny smiled knowing that they now had a plan in place to make sure their unexpected charge stayed out of the hands of Yasu and her sister. He was kind of surprised with how protective of Masami Chika had become and worried that he may be getting attached, but knew that the girl needed someone that was willing to battle for her and Hunny could think of no one fiercer than his brother. Scrolling through his contacts, he found Chika's number and called it. As soon as he picked up, Hunny explained the plan to him. He giggled when his brother grumbled about the plan and his thanks, but that was just who Chika was. One more problem solved, now if they could just find the biggest thorn in their side, life would be so much easier.

**_Across town…_**

It was just a matter of biding his time now. He had left little trinkets here and there for everyone to find and give to Haruhi. She would remember that they were once happy without her stupid friends' interference and they could be happy again. He wasn't sure where they were keeping her, but he believed that now that she had all of the reminders, she wanted to be with him. "They are probably keeping her locked up because they want to keep her for themselves," Yasu sneered. It was what he had convinced himself of since he handed over everything he had in the box. Now he just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike and rescue her, and he would find it. For now, he would wait and watch.


	56. Yuki Sato Arrested

**A/N: For those following some of my other stories… Haruhi's Bitter Days and Memories Beyond December have been finished and put to bed. As for this story, it should wrap up in about the next 5-6 chapters. **

**So Masami lived and Chika has been in her corner watching out for her. Yasu has sent Haruhi a huge message, but now he is lying low and letting everything sink in. Hunny wouldn't let Haruhi leave him and convinced her to stay. Sierra Wood… it was not intentional, but now that you mention it, I can see it too. LOL. Everyone, enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think. Thank you!**

Chapter 56 – Yuki Sato Arrested

Another week had gone by and it was almost time to make his next move. He had to wait just a little bit longer. Until then Yasu waited and watched. He wasn't sure where they were keeping Haruhi, but she had to be close and surely he would be led to her eventually. They belonged together and when it was all said and done, no one could keep them apart.

Sitting in his room with the TV on for noise, Yasu was looking through the few pictures he kept for himself. A couple of them were of him and Haruhi together, and another one was of just Haruhi. He remembered that day very well. It was the day that Haruhi realized that they belonged together and that Yasu was not willing to let her go. He had taught her a lesson about saying she was going to break up with him the night before and he had hurt her more than he intended. The next day, he showed up with flowers and an apology. She tried to turn him away, but he was adamant and in the end Haruhi was convinced she needed to stay where she was.

Yasu rubbed his finger over her face in the picture as a gentle caress, "Don't worry Haruhi. They won't keep us apart forever. We will be back together soon enough. I will take care of those so called friends of yours and then we will go away, somewhere we will not be found. Of course you need to be punished for what you did to me, but you already knew that. Just remember that only I can love you the right way until the end of time." Bringing the snapshot to his lips, he kissed her and then placed the picture on the nightstand propped up against the lamp as he started to look at the other pictures and think about the times he had Haruhi in his arms.

"You know Haruhi, when everything happens, they won't know what hit them. I will do them a favor though; I will make sure their deaths are quick. I want to make them suffer like I have suffered, but since I am the better man I will give them this small indulgence. It is funny, they had all of the upscale upbringing and I am the one that is the gentleman. Don't worry, they won't feel a thing," he sneered.

**_Kyoya's office…_**

"Damn it! Where is this bastard?" Kyoya yelled as another report came in that his men had failed to catch Yasu. He wanted to blame his officers, but he knew that he couldn't. He was frustrated and angry. Yasu has managed to escape captivity up until this point and no one can seem to find him. Even Kasanoda was having problems locating the perpetrator. He felt so close to losing it and then he would be reminded that he is the one that needs to keep his head right now. He was the one in charge and managing the whole operation. People were counting on him and it would not do for him to be driven crazy by a maniac.

Sitting down at his desk, Kyoya rested his elbows on his desk and rested his face in his hands. He knew he was missing something, but he wasn't sure what it was. Masami had been of no help because they only stayed at her apartment. He had his men scour her home for anything that would give them a clue to where he was… nothing was found. Yasu was proving to be cunning and conniving, but he was not Kyoya Ootori. Grabbing his phone, he called the commander of his police force, "Bring in Yuki Sato and then I want a team to search the house and look for anything that will lead us to her son. Call Daisuke and have him meet us at headquarters." He didn't wait to see if the man agreed with his orders, he just hung up the phone after he gave the directive. They had brought her in or questioned her at her house multiple times, but they never got any answers. Today he would get his answers.

Kyoya grabbed his jacket and stepped out of his office. Turning to his secretary, he stated, "Cancel all my meetings and calls today. I will be out the remainder of the day." With that he walked out of the building and into his waiting car. It was time to play hardball. Yuki Sato was not going anywhere until they knew where Yasu was. It was something that should have been done a long time ago, but since she appeared in fragile health, he had allowed the men to go easy on her. No more. He managed hospitals, if she was so frail, he would get someone to treat her.

As he was making his way to the police headquarters, his cell phone started to ring, "Ootori here."

"Kyoya, Hunny won't let me talk to Haruhi, and Haruhi won't answer her phone when I call," Tamaki cried into the phone.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Shadow King sighed. This was not who he wanted to talk to right now, "Haruhi is going through a lot right now Tamaki, and the last thing she needs is for you to hover over her."

"But Kyoya, I tried to apologize, and since I explained myself to her, she has ignored me."

That caught Kyoya's attention, "What do you mean?"

Tamaki really needed to learn how to think before he spoke sometimes. Clearing his throat, he relayed everything that happened, "So since then she won't talk to me."

"You idiot! She is going through emotional turmoil right now and a psychopath is out to get her and possibly try to get us as well. Emotionally she was already stretched to her limit and you probably sent her over the edge. Did you not think about how it would affect her and everything she is already dealing with?"

"Well, I thought she would want the apology and to know that I took responsibility for my actions," Tamaki meekly cried.

"Leave her alone until this blows over unless it pertains to the case at hand. She has enough on her plate without having to placate you or sooth your ego. If Hunny is not letting you talk to her it is probably because he is protecting her and knows that she doesn't want to talk to you right now. Leave her alone and if I find out that you are harassing her, I will make sure you regret it more than what you did to her in the past. You know, I wondered why her reaction was so strong against you and not wanting to be alone with you. The pressuring her and saying the things you did to her made sense to me, but this explains everything."

"I wouldn't have done anything! I just wanted to see…!"

"Keep telling yourself that Tamaki. You forced your touch on her in intimate places when you knew she didn't want it. You may not have raped her, but you started to," Kyoya sneered wondering who this man was because the Tamaki he knew wouldn't do that to a princess.

"I, I…"

"You should also know that I know of your father's involvement in Haruhi's life."

"Involvement?"

"He meddled in her career and her schooling. Why don't you ask him about it? I have to say you and Hikaru are a pair, and the Suoh family owes Haruhi a lot."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki really didn't understand what his father had to do with anything.

"Ask your father. I have to go, and Tamaki?"

"Yes?"

"Leave her alone," Kyoya dictated and then hung up the phone sliding it into his pocket. He got out of the car and walked into the intimidating building. He only had to wait for Yuki to arrive since Daisuke was already waiting for him. Looking at the subordinate, he stated, "Come with me."

Daisuke watched as Kyoya entered the headquarters like he was the devil himself and it did not give him a positive feeling. He knew hell was going to be paid today and he could only hope that he survived it. Following his boss, they entered a large office he knew belonged to Kyoya. Well at least it wasn't an interrogation room.

"Have a seat," Kyoya said as he took his own seat behind the desk. When the other man was seated, he explained, "I am having your aunt brought in."

"Ok. Hasn't she been brought in before?" Daisuke asked wondering what this had to do with him.

"She will be with us an extended period of time. You will be the one guarding her. If she passes you information, you give it to me directly. Until we know where your cousin is, she will not be going home." He saw the horrified expression that appeared on Daisuke's face, "You have a choice here, help or lose your job. Your cousin has acquired information about me and five of my friends, has been leaving little gifts and causing emotional torture for another friend, has promised to take her back, and evades capture. Did I also mention he has acquired guns and ammo? This is a war and your cousin will be caught, or would you prefer to have the murders and torture of 7 people on your head. You can either help us or I will lock you up also until we have him in custody so that I know you are not helping him again. What is your decision?"

There was only one decision he could make. Daisuke had been learning a lot about his cousin and none of it was good. He had to be stopped and if he could help in that, then he would feel like he made up for helping Yasu in the beginning. Kyoya was right, Yuki was the best option and she wouldn't trust just anyone to pass information to, "I will help you."

"Good answer. When she gets here, I will be conducting her interview. You will be in the booth listening in. If you pick up any coded message or anything that doesn't sound right, you will tell me. I want your present at all of her interrogations and like I said, you will be the one taking care of her," Kyoya stated bluntly.

"Sir, she isn't in the best of health," Daisuke informed Kyoya.

Lifting an eyebrow, Kyoya smirked, "I am well aware of that and you know I am also in charge of several hospitals. So that is of little consequence. She will be made comfortable here; more comfortable than your cousin would be, and if needed, I will bring in a doctor or take her to the hospital."

"Yes, sir."

"Now that we have that out of the way, she should be arriving any minute now. I am also having a team search her apartment. Come with me and we will await her arrival," the Shadow King informed the other man.

Yuki did indeed arrive a few minutes later. She didn't understand what these men wanted with her again. She didn't know where her son was and even if she did, she wouldn't tell them. Her son was innocent in all of this and it was nothing more than a witch hunt. If they wanted to blame someone, they needed to blame the girl that set him up. It was all Haruhi Fujioka's fault. She was led into a room with a table and some chairs. One man was standing in the corner watching her and another man dressed in a nice suit sat down at the table.

"Sato-san thank you for coming. Please have a seat. I am Kyoya Ootori," the former Host Club vice president introduced himself.

"Ootori-sama why am I here?" Yuki asked confusion evident in her mind. Why was this man interviewing her?

"You were brought here under my orders. The Ootori family has several ventures and we own our own private police force. They are in charge of locating your son and getting him into custody. You have been here a couple of times, but you have yet to provide them with anything to help our case."

"My son is innocent! It's that bitch Fujioka's fault! She brought false accusations against him and sent him to jail. Now that he is out, she has told more lies in order for him to go away again."

Daisuke cringed behind the mirror. He knew his boss did not like anyone accusing his friends of something they didn't do, and he didn't like it when someone insulted his friends. He prayed his aunt would live.

The folder that was sitting in front of Kyoya was opened and pictures were placed in front of Yuki, "Do these look like false accusations to you? Your son attempted to rape her after he hit her. This wasn't the first time he hit her either."

"If he hit her, it was because she deserved it. He doesn't like to be toyed with and he doesn't like it when people talk back. He has a short temper and only likes to be talked to with respect. He is a lot like his father in that way. As for the rape, she wanted it. He told me that she seduced him and then set him up."

With that statement, a couple of things became clear to Kyoya: first, Yasu has hit his own mother, and second, it is more than probable that she was hit by her husband too. "Abuse in any form is not right. Hitting my friend is not right. Hitting you is not right," Kyoya raised his voice slightly to make his point.

"Your friend?" Yuki asked suddenly afraid of her situation.

"That's right. Haruhi Fujioka is a close personal friend of mine. We went to school together and your son separated her from her friends. She hasn't lied about him; he is the liar here and the fact that you are helping him doesn't make you much better. Did you know he has purchased guns or that he put someone in the hospital when their usefulness was done? Look at these pictures. This girl did nothing but try to help someone she thought was in need and when he was done with her, he hit her in the head with a gun and fractured her skull. She deserved that? She almost died and had to go through surgery to release the pressure on her brain!"

Yuki was shaken. The girl in the hospital bed looked like she was already gone from this earth. Touching the pictures, she saw nothing but violence. Her son could not do that to someone, she was sure of it. Yes, he lost his temper, but he was always justified. This couldn't have been him. They were lying, they had to be lying. "H-H-He couldn't have done this," she tried to sound firm, but it only came out as a whisper.

Chuckling mirthlessly, Kyoya sneered, "He did this and so much more. We will find him and you can either help or hinder the investigation."

"Take me home. I want to go home," Yuki pleaded as she pushed the pictures away from her.

"You aren't going home. You will stay here until we can find your son. It is for your protection as well as making sure you can't help him any longer. The emotional and mental torture you helped inflict has been enough to last more than a dozen lifetimes," he declared as he started to gather the pictures and noticed her perplexed look along with one of fear, "All of those pictures and items you saved from his time with Haruhi were left in strategic locations for me or one of my friends to find them so that we could give them back to her. He knew that it would breed an air of terror around her and it did. I can't let you help your son any longer. You will stay here until we catch him." Pushing a button to signal a guard to enter, Kyoya instructed him to take Yuki to her room and watch her until relief arrived.

When Yuki was gone, Kyoya released a loud pent up breath. He felt like he got nowhere with her and yet, he had found out some new information. Haruhi wasn't the only one Yasu tried to control.

Daisuke walked into the interrogation room and inquired, "Did you want me to go to her now?"

"Sit down for a minute. Did you know that your aunt was abused also?" Kyoya questioned.

Shaking his head, the officer answered, "Sadly, no. I don't even think my mother knew about it and they are close. I think if we would have known, we would have done something to help. She looked surprised about the second set of pictures you showed her. I am not sure if it will reach her or not, but she may listen now. You have to understand that Yasu lied to us and made us believe whatever he wanted us to see and believe. He never gave us cause to doubt him. Of course now I am finding that there was a lot of reason to doubt him. It isn't her fault that she trusts what he has told her or that she wants to help her son."

"I know that. She has lived a hard life and a mother's love is always for her son. Go to her and guard her. If you learn anything, call me," Kyoya told him.

"Hai Ootori-sama!" Daisuke stood and bowed before leaving the room. He wondered if his aunt could be convinced to see reason, but he just wasn't sure. Yasu was her only child and the light of her life; and he could do no wrong in her eyes.

Kyoya finished gathering all of the pictures and put them into the folder again. Even if she didn't have information, at least she wasn't going to be helping her son any longer. As he walked back to his office, everything he knew about Yasu and the conversation he just had with the maniac's mother played through his head and he suddenly paused. A light bulb had gone off in his head and he quickly pulled out his phone to make one more call. He might know where the man was and if not, he was sure he could flush him out so that the lunatic would be in custody once again. It had to work.


	57. The Trap is Set

**A/N: If Yasu was hoping that his mother would help him some more, he is sorely mistaken. It is time to really pull out the big guns and get the psycho. Can he do it though? What does he have planned? Whatever it is hopefully it will work because Yasu needs to be caught. Also, he has not forgotten about what the twins did. There will be retaliation, but we have to wait until they are not in danger. It is coming soon! Here is the next chapter, enjoy it and review if you can. Thanks!**

Chapter 57 – The Trap is Set

It had been deadly quiet for almost a month setting everyone on pins and needles wondering with the next blow was going to come. Something didn't feel right about this calm and they knew that the tempest was about to be unleashed. Where? When? They knew not, but it was coming and the only thing they could do was wait for it and hope that everyone came out on the other side.

They had their plans and their contingency plans, but as they have learned no plan is infallible and without action, the spring was winding tighter and tighter. Soon it would be let released and everyone would jump into action. The problem with a tightly wound spring… anticipation. The coil releases quickly and everyone jumps at the same time and it could be at the wrong thing.

Kyoya was not going to let everyone get sloppy. Yes, it was hard to sit and wait and everyone was on edge, but if they started to get sloppy now, everyone would be in danger. It wasn't the body guards that worried him, it was everyone else. Hunny was worried about Haruhi. Haruhi was worried about her father, her boyfriend, and the other hosts. The twins and Tamaki had never been exposed to a threat like this and were either trying to pretend it wasn't very serious because they were scared, or they were overreacting to it all. Mori was the calm one and was preparing for anything to happen. The Shadow King wished everyone could be like the tall stoic man, especially when the three drama kings that would flip like a switch from one extreme to the next. He cringed every time his phone rang and it was Tamaki, Hikaru, or Kaoru. Even Kaoru the level headed twin had been pulled into the theatrics.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kyoya wondered when this nightmare was going to be over with. He knew that as hard as it was for him and the others, the toll it was taking on Haruhi and Hunny was even worse and more so magnified for Haruhi.

He thought back to the day she stumbled into the third music and everyone thought she was a boy. He knew she was going to turn things upside down and affect them all. There was just something about her. Chuckling to himself, he had been right. Everyone had fallen for her to some degree and she had taught them all that there is a world bigger than theirs that they couldn't ignore. Haruhi had opened doors and their hearts and they had grown and flourished under her unknowing tutelage. She saw through everything and chastised them when they needed it, beat sense into them when they were acting foolish, and stood up for them when no one else would. She was an amazing woman and they were lucky to have her in their lives.

The day she became the host club dog, he didn't know if the changes would be good or bad, but he was intrigued to see what was going to happen. Then as he got to know her, he didn't want to let her go and kept increasing her debt. Tamaki had won her first, but there was something in Kyoya's gut that told him she had ended up with the wrong host and it wasn't going to work out. He had been right. Now that he sees her with Hunny, he knows that she is right where she belongs and the shorter man is who she needs to build up her life, her confidence, and her dreams once again.

As his thoughts turned to his other friends and how much Haruhi had influenced everyone in the Host Club, an evil grin appeared on his face reminiscent of high school days. There was a little matter of payback he needed to extend to his twin hooligan friends and he would make sure he gave them everything they deserved and more. He just had to be patient a little longer and then lightening would strike.

Noticing the time, he realized he had not had his morning report from his commanding officer. A couple of weeks ago, he had his men start scouring two neighborhoods to try to find Yasu. They were both a distance away from Haruhi and more of the burrows of the city, but they were the perfect place to hide. Why he had not thought of it before, he wasn't sure, but those were the only two places left really that the man could be hiding with any sort of anonymity.

Picking up the phone, he dialed the number that would connect him with his officer. It took only two minutes to get his report before he hung up with phone with a grin on his face. Kyoya had done it. He had found the area Yasu had been hiding out it; now if only he knew exactly where he had been staying. That would come with time. He was not going to give up and he would get Yasu Sato in this lifetime no matter what. It was the promise he made to himself and silently to his friends.

It was time to put a plan together and he had already been working on one. Since it was so hard to find him, they would have to flush him out… and they needed bait for that. The other problem with the plan was that it would have to be an open space otherwise it was too obvious that it was a trap; however if it worked, and it had to work, it would ensure his capture and he would not be able to bother Haruhi or anyone else again. He hoped his friends would go along with it though because it was the only way for it to succeed.

Grabbing his suit jacket off of the back of his chair, Kyoya ran out the door pausing only briefly to tell his secretary to reschedule everything. This was more important. This was the priority. He got onto the elevator and felt like jumping up and down, but that was not Kyoya. He did not jump like a fool, but he did feel giddy for the first time since before the maniac had been released from prison.

Kyoya arrived at the hotel where Haruhi and Hunny were staying and went up to their room. Nervous didn't begin to describe the way he felt. He had a plan to capture Yasu, but it would take buy in from his friends and he wasn't sure that they would agree to something so dangerous.

Knocking on the door, he went through all of the security protocols that anyone else would be subjected to and entered. Hunny and Haruhi were sitting on the couch watching a movie together but had looked up when Kyoya arrived.

"Hey, Kyo-Chan!" Hunny smiled.

"Hi Kyoya," Haruhi waved.

Kyoya walked over to the sitting area and sat in a chair facing the couple trying to decide the best way to approach this subject. It was not the easiest thing to do and he felt like he was at a loss on how to begin to ask for Haruhi to risk her life.

"What is it Kyo-Chan?" Hunny inquired. He could see that his friend was anxious about something, but until Kyoya told them what was going on, he refused to jump to conclusions that it could be something bad in regards to Yasu.

Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled slowly and then began, "My men have found the area Yasu has been staying. We are still working on locating his actual dwelling place, but we have the neighborhood. A couple of weeks ago I made my men start canvassing the burrows and today they were able to find out that he was staying on the south side of town far away from anything that has to do with Haruhi."

"I thought you had searched them before," Haruhi stated furrowing her brow in confusion.

"We did a brief sweep, but figured he wasn't staying there because he would want to be close to you. It was a mistake on our part. We should have been thorough, but he had only been seen around your neighborhood, so we concentrated our efforts on your side of town," he explained.

Haruhi nodded in understanding, "It isn't your fault. It made sense logically that he wouldn't be there."

"Yah, Kyo-Chan. That isn't your fault. Does this mean that you will search for him there and take him into custody?" Hunny questioned with a level of hope present in his voice.

Kyoya shook his head and scowled, "I'm sorry Hunny, but no."

"What do you mean?" Hunny inquired his voice changing from hopeful to pure steel.

Running a hand through his hair, Kyoya continued, "He is an escape artist. If he sees my men searching for him or gets wind of it, he will bolt and then we will be back to square one. I don't want that. I want to keep him contained where I somewhat know where he is." He paused before he stated, "The best way is to set a trap for him."

"We tried that before and it failed," Hunny pointed out with narrowed eyes.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi and Hunny sitting on the couch. Now was the time to tell them of his plan and try to convince them that it is the best way to handle this situation. If only he felt more confident about it. Clearing his throat, he leaned forward and grasped his hands together between his legs. Looking at them in the eye he told them of his plan, "We need to use different bait this time." When he saw that Hunny was about to interrupt him, he held up on of his hands, "Let me finish. Yasu has evaded us time and time again because he is an escape artist and frankly we weren't giving him enough credit or thinking like him. He wants two things: the hosts dead and Haruhi back. We need to control the game. We set up the time and the place, but not let Yasu know that we are the ones in control. Haruhi will return to school and will have a contingent of guards and officers watching over her. When Yasu arrives to take her, we strike."

"Just like that? That simple?" Hunny scoffed.

"The simplest plans are sometimes the best Hunny. We have to flush him out and the only bait he will take like that, the only bait he cannot resist, is Haruhi," Kyoya felt like he was pleading and in a way he was.

"He has gotten away from you before when you had the area surrounded," Hunny declared. He didn't like this plan. It put Haruhi in danger and there were too many factors unaccounted for.

Kyoya nodded acknowledging what Hunny said as fact, "Your right, but it was usually dark and like I said, we weren't giving him enough credit. The college campus is big and open. It is the perfect place to set an unsuspecting trap. My plan is to have sharp shooters on all rooftops watching her. There will be men in plain clothes around her acting like students. When he makes his move, we make ours."

When it looked like Hunny was going to say something again, Haruhi placed her hand on his arm, "Kyoya is right. If we try to take him from the place he has been living, he will elude us again. If we set the trap then at least we are the ones in charge and not him. His plan is sound and he has planned for almost everything. If this will get him in custody, I want to try."

"Yasu could hurt you Haru-Chan," Hunny said softly. That is the last thing he wanted. He didn't want her to hurt any longer. He wanted her nightmares to stop and for her to be able to have a life without the worries Yasu has been imposing on her.

"He has hurt me before and I lived; and that is when I didn't really have all of the reasons for living like I do now. I think it is a sound plan and we need to try it," Haruhi confessed.

Hunny looked into her eyes and saw the determination gleaming there. He knew there was no way around it or out of it now. Haruhi wanted to do this and he was either going to support her and be there for her, or she would leave him behind. He wanted Yasu just as much as the others, hell he wanted to get a few punches into the man, but he didn't want to risk Haruhi. Sighing, he knew he would do anything to help her because he couldn't lose her and if she wanted to go through with this plan, he would make sure she was not in danger, "Fine, we will do your plan Kyo-Chan, but I want to know where everyone is going to be and what all aspects of this plan are."

Letting out a breath he had been holding, Kyoya felt relieved, "Of course Hunny. We will not enact the plan until we are perfectly sure of all of the details. I don't want to see her hurt either."

"I know Kyo-Chan," Hunny offered his friend a small smile.

"Thank you Kyoya. We know you have been working hard on this and trying to juggle a lot of different hats," Haruhi told her friend. She knew that Kyoya was stretched thin. It was in his eyes and the way he carried himself. The average person may not be able to see it, but she had always been able to read him like a book.

"It will be worth it when we catch him," Kyoya stated and then stared at Haruhi for a moment longer, "There is one more thing I think we need to do."

"What?" Haruhi asked wondering where this was going and if she was going to like it. He had that Shadow King look in his eye and that was never good.

"I want to put a tracking beacon on you somewhere it won't be seen," Kyoya explained.

Shrugging her shoulders, Haruhi decided that wasn't so bad, "Ok, sure."

Smirking, Kyoya knew she didn't get what he was saying, "Jewelry comes off too easily. If someone were to take you, he or she could make you change clothes. It is the same with shoes. Your bags and everything else could be left behind."

"Ok, then what does that leave?" Haruhi probed hesitantly. This didn't sound good. There was no way she could know what was coming next.

"My team can insert a little device under the skin so that if something happens, we can track you without fearing that the device is lost for whatever reason," Kyoya explained further.

"You want to put something under my skin?" Haruhi asked a little louder.

Hunny grabbed her hand and held it, "It is a good idea Haru-Chan. They can always take it out when Yasu has been taken care of. Right Kyo-Chan?"

"Exactly Hunny. We can remove it afterwards, but for now it will be best as a contingency plan. I am not planning on having to use it, but he has been slippery before and I would rather know how to find you no matter what than to lose you and have to search for you without any clue as to where you are. We have to plan for any possibility," Kyoya stated.

Squeezing his girlfriend's hand, Hunny tried to be reassuring. He didn't like the fact that there was a chance that Yasu could take her away from him, but Kyoya was right. It was something they had to plan for, and he would rather know he could find her if something was to happen than not at all, "It will be alright Haruhi, and if you want, I will get one too."

"That isn't a bad idea Hunny. We should all probably get one just in case," Kyoya offered seeing what Hunny was doing and hoping that it would help. Plus it would be beneficial since Yasu was after all of them.

"Ok, I will get one, but after everything is done, I want it out of me. I don't want the Shadow King technology accidentally falling into the wrong hands. I have had enough of Tamaki and the twins ruining vacations in the past," Haruhi grumbled setting off a round of laughter from Hunny and Kyoya.

"Yes, they were rather adamant about following you back then," Kyoya chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi glared, "Gee you think? And I know for a fact you were the one supplying the information."

"I didn't think he would storm off to rescue you, well not all of the time," Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Haruhi shook her head, "Mitsukuni, you were there also."

Leaning over and giving her a small kiss, Hunny giggled, "Of course I was, I didn't want to be anywhere else."

Blushing, Haruhi turned to Kyoya, "When did you want to do this implant thing?"

"I will get it set up for tomorrow. Since I don't want everyone to know where you are at, I will bring you to one of the hospitals to get it done," Kyoya said.

"Ok, Kyo-Chan. Just let us know when to be there," Hunny declared.

"I will. Now that we have that taken care of, would you two like to join me for lunch? I figure both of you could use some time away from here and I have had my men secure a restaurant close to here," Kyoya told them as he stood up.

Hunny jumped up off of the couch and helped Haruhi to her feet, "Sure Kyo-Chan, let's go!"

They had a plan in place and once everything was ironed out, they would be ready for Yasu. He would not escape from them again and he would be dealt with in the most appropriate way that would guaranty that he was gone from their lives forever. It was just a matter of enacting the scheme and waiting for Yasu to take the bait. Soon he would never be able to haunt the hosts again.


	58. Yasu's Plans (Chap 57 part 2)

**A/N: Hey everyone. Normally I do not publish two chapters of the same story on the same day, but today is an exception. I just got home and realized upon seeing a review from Mtnikolle, the part of the chapter with Yasu's thoughts didn't get copied over. It was completely my fault. I could have just posted to the end of the chapter it belonged with, but I wanted to be sure that all of my readers saw it so that there is no confusion. THANK YOU MTNIKOLLE! FYI… the time line is surgery, then 3 weeks of presents, 2 weeks of quiet (1 week quiet and then another week passes before they pick up Yuki), and chapter 57 is set 2 weeks after the arrest since it has been a month of quiet. Here is why he didn't act right away.**

Chapter 57 Part 2 – Yasu's Plans

Yasu was in an empty field with pictures of the hosts nailed up in various locations. He wished when he was putting the bullet through their pretty faces that it was really them and that their blood would be spilling all over the grass in the field. They had ruined his plans once again and he had to lie low because his mother had been taken into custody. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before, it had, but this time they decided to keep her. Really he could care less that his mother was arrested, but it did make him move extra cautiously right now.

Taking a deep breath, he unloaded another six bullets into his targets shooting with deadly precision. They may have delayed his plans, they hadn't stopped them. His mother getting picked up by the authorities was a minor inconvenience; that was all. However, until he knew if she gave them any information, he was going to have to lie low.

It wasn't that his mother knew anything, but she did know where he used to hang out as a child and who he would call upon if the need arose, well some of the people. It could make calling in favors challenging, but not impossible. When he finally carried through with his scheme, he needed to make sure he had a full exit route out of the city, and if he acted right now, there was no guaranty of success. Plus, he had been planning on using his mother to help with his escape from Tokyo. That plan was blown out of the water right now and her place was probably being watched very closely.

Time for plan B. Pulling out his phone, he dialed his cousin that got him the guns, "Jirou, I hope you are ready to help your favorite cousin again."

"I can't help you any longer and I am not going to. Find a new lackey Yasu!" Jirou bellowed into the phone.

Sneering, Yasu shook his head, "You need to be nicer to me or it could end very badly for you."

"You have no sway in anything!"

"Oh don't I? I will tell you what, you do me this one last favor and you won't ever have to hear from me again. I will go away and leave you alone for the rest of your life. However long that is." A long pause at the other end of the phone told Yasu he had intrigued his cousin and gotten his attention.

"Wh-What do you want?"

Yasu chuckled, "I knew you would see things my way. It is simple really… I just need a car that will let me get out of here in a hurry and some sedatives. Do you think you can get all of that for me?"

"It is going to take me some time. Give me a week and call me back," Jirou sighed before hanging up the phone. He was resigned that he was going to have to help his cousin if he wanted to get any peace in his life and to be rid of him forever; and hopefully when his cousin was talking about his length of life, he was not talking about ending it early.

Smirking, he started to laugh darkly, "It is all a matter of time now."


	59. Taken by Force

**A/N: Ok, here is the thing. This story only has about three or four chapters left and I have everything plotted out. I can't get my mind off of it because I want everyone to know what happens, so my goal is to finish it by next weekend. Ergo, I will be updating this one faster than my other stories. I hope you don't mind (well I am sure that you don't). A couple of things on the board that will be coming up: a Satoshi/Haruhi story, Kaoru/Haruhi, and another Hunny/Haruhi. Be on the lookout for those once I wrap up Another Chance. If there is a pairing you would like to see or a story idea, let me know and I will see what I can do. XD. Enjoy the chapter and please review if you can.**

**PS… I have a poll up on my page. I am writing a Fourth of July story. It will only be a couple of chapters, but I want you to decide on the pairing. Use the poll or the reviews to vote for your fave person. Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 58 – Taken by Force

The next day Hunny and Haruhi showed up at the hospital and quickly made their way inside. They were going to get their tracking devices implanted under their skin. Haruhi understood the need for it, but it was still a little creepy knowing that Kyoya could track her anywhere even if she was naked. That thought sent chills up her spine.

Kyoya was waiting for them when they entered the hospital, "I have everything set up and this should not take more than a few minutes each. Tamaki and the others are refusing to get theirs, but they are not as much of a concern right now. The important one is Haruhi."

"Kyoya, do you have a tracking device embedded in your skin?" The girl asked her former senpai.

Pushing up his glasses, he smirked, "Why of course I do Haruhi. I am the head of a large organization and there are more threats out there than just Yasu. I have had the implanted one for over a year now, before that my security team could trace my phone. This is a handier in the event something happens and my team loses sight of me."

Haruhi nodded and looked at the man that had his arm securely around her waist, "Are you sure you want to get this done too Mitsukuni."

"I think it is for the best Haru-Chan," he smiled. He knew she was nervous and what her issues were with the tracking device; they had discussed it at length the night before, and he couldn't blame her. It was kind of disconcerting knowing that no matter what or where, Kyoya could find them. It was probably a good thing that after Yasu was caught, they were getting them removed and then he was going to take her on a nice long vacation… just the two of them.

It hurt a lot more than Haruhi and Hunny thought it would. Why had Kyoya not thought to warn them about that? Then again if he had, she might have chickened out. The important thing was that it was done now and the plan could be put into action. The sooner it was done, the better for her life and her sanity. Fear was currently such a large part of her life; she was ready for it to go away and exist in the past.

Kyoya's plan was simple, in one week she would go to campus and hopefully Yasu would show up and try to take her. The bait had already been dispatched as word was released to a few key people that Haruhi would be returning to campus. It was only a matter of time and a little chance that Yasu would hear about it and want to act. They were in a sense handing Haruhi to him on a silver platter, who would be able to resist that? It was a long shot that he would take the bait because Yasu would probably figure out that it was a trap, but they were running out of options. It was either stay on the defensive or move to the offensive. Kyoya would rather attack than sit and wait.

As the week passed, everyone was preparing for what could possibly be a small battle. The officers and guards were drilled constantly about their positions and the actions they were allowed to take. Everything was planned down to the last detail and Kyoya was meticulous in make sure every contingency was thought about. Hunny reviewed and re-reviewed everything. He knew where each man was going to be, the weapon each person was going to have, and where that person was going to be in reference to Haruhi as she made her way through the school day.

It had been decided that Haruhi would skip her first period class and attend her second class of the day. So late Monday morning, Hunny escorted Haruhi to school. He was supposed to leave her at the curb and then drive off, but he hated the idea of leaving her alone. Allowing Yasu to get near her… that caused his stomach to clench and he wanted to get sick because when he thought about Yasu, he thought about the fact that the maniac could take Haruhi away from him. Holding her hand tight, he tried to be strong for her as the driver made his way through the traffic towards their destination.

"It will be alright Mitsukuni. Kyoya has the whole campus rigged and the plan will go off without a hitch. Yasu will find me on campus 'alone' and when he tries to take me, Kyoya's men will jump in and grab him," Haruhi was trying to reassure her boyfriend, but she was also doing it for herself. The plan itself was sound, but she was still scared that something could go wrong, and she was terrified of Yasu. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that said something was off today.

Wrapping her in his arms, Hunny kissed the top of her head and pulled her close, "I know Haruhi. I just really worry about you. I love you and I don't trust that lunatic."

"Neither do I, but I do trust Kyoya, and I trust you. I love you and we have to believe that this will work," Haruhi rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat taking strength in the knowledge that it beat for her; and when Yasu was gone, they could be together without any fears or worries.

Hunny nodded and squeezed her a little tighter, "Ok."

The rest of the ride to campus was spent in silence. Neither one of them wanted to talk and get worked up even more than what they currently were, but that inherent fear was still there gripping them.

When the car pulled up to the curb, Hunny opened the door and stepped out before helping Haruhi out of the car. He pulled her into an embrace and gave her one last kiss before stepping back into the car himself. He had his driver wait another minute or two before pulling away. There was something about the car behind them that wasn't sitting right with him.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Hikaru and Kaoru saw Hunny's limo and told their driver to follow it. They had been told of the plan, but had ignored most of what Kyoya had told them and for some reason believed that everything wasn't going down for another week. So when they watched the car pull up to Todai and Haruhi got out, they decided to pounce on her as soon as Hunny started to pull out.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru ran up to the girl.

Haruhi froze in her tracks. It couldn't be the twins, they knew better than to approach her right now didn't they? She hadn't made it more than five feet from the curb because she didn't move until Hunny had pulled away. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well we see you are back to school so I guess no more danger. Come on we will take you to lunch to celebrate!" Hikaru declared pulling her towards the Hitachiin car.

"Yah, Haruhi we haven't seen you in forever!" Kaoru pushed her and before anyone could reach her, she was in the twins' car and they were speeding off.

"Guys you need to take me back right now!" Haruhi yelled at them.

"Why would we do that?" They asked together.

Glaring at them, she was letting her demon aura come forth, "You may have just ruined any chance we had of catching Yasu."

Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed each other and stammered, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean today Kyoya's plan was going into effect you idiots!"

"Well a little time with us and then we will take you back to campus," Hikaru interjected, "You have been spending all your time with Hunny. You need to make time for us!"

"Do you think this is some kind of joke? Do you think we have wanted to be in hiding and holed up in a place away from our friends and family? You make it sound like a vacation!" Haruhi yelled.

Kaoru decided he needed to be the voice of reason, "No one thinks that it has been fun and games. Isn't that right Hikaru?"

"If you ask me, we haven't heard from Yasu in over a month. Who's to say he hasn't moved on? I think you have been using it as an excuse to stay away from us. Just because you and Hunny are dating now doesn't mean…" Hikaru ranted and was stopped when a hand made contact with his face.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes on Hikaru, "Say one more word and you will regret it. It has been a living nightmare for us and Mitsukuni has been doing everything he can to make sure I don't completely lose it or leave town."

"Sorry, it's just that we haven't seen you," Hikaru pouted.

"And you think kidnapping me and forcing me to go with you is the best solution? You are delusional," Haruhi sneered.

"Look everyone, we're here," Kaoru tried to sound a little more upbeat and break the tension.

Haruhi looked out the window and saw that they had taken her to H-Chan, "I am going to go in here and call Mitsukuni and Kyoya. Stay away from me."

Stepping out of the limo, she walked into the empty restaurant and was immediately greeted by the hostess, "I'm sorry, but we don't open for another thirty minutes." When the waitress saw who she was talking to and the two men behind her, she immediately changed her tune, "Sorry Fujioka-san. The boss isn't here right now."

"I know I am calling him now to come and pick me up. Thank you though," Haruhi smiled at the girl refusing to take out her anger on someone uninvolved in the situation.

Kaoru and Hikaru knew that they had messed up, but didn't know how to fix it. When they saw her get out of the car, they just acted without thinking, "Look Haruhi, we're sorry."

Her only response to them was to glare at them, her demon aura growing.

When Hunny saw the twins shove Haruhi in the car, it was too late for him to act because he had already started to pull away from the school. Instead, he told his driver to follow the car Haruhi had been shoved into. When his chauffer was giving chase, he called Kyoya and told him what was going on and informing him of where he believed the twins were taking Haruhi. He knew without a shadow of a doubt, the Shadow King was going to have their heads. That is if he was able to get to them before Hunny did.

Pulling up to the restaurant a few minutes after the trio of friends, he jumped out of the car and ran into the restaurant. As he entered, he could see Hikaru and Kaoru trying to apologize to Haruhi as she was putting the phone up to her ear. His phone started to ring causing everyone to whip around and look at him, "What the hell do you two think you are doing?" The twins backed away from his glare as he advanced. Hikaru was in his direct line of sight though and thus was going to be his first victim.

Yasu got the message and although he knew it was probably a trap, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to rescue Haruhi from her captors. As he pulled up to the campus in a taxi, he saw two of his prey pushing her into a car and he decided to follow. When he noticed the other car pull in front of his taxi and start following the twins' car, he knew it was another one of the hosts. It was perfect really; he didn't have to do anything because they were gathering together in one place. This was going to be easier than he thought. He would get to kill a couple hosts to enact his revenge, and he would get Haruhi in one fell swoop.

"Well, it looks like everyone is stopping for lunch. Too bad their appetite is about to be ruined," Yasu murmured under his breath at the taxi pulled over to the curb, "Wait for me. I will be back in a couple of minutes. Don't worry; I will make it worth your while. I just have to pick up my girlfriend." He flashed the driver some money and quickly had the driver's agreement that he would wait for Yasu and his girlfriend. Yasu exited the car and walked into the restaurant to find Haruhi standing to the side and a blonde man advancing on the twins of the Host Club.

Pulling out his two guns, Yasu sneered, "I guess patience really is a virtue and will be rewarded."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up at the sound of a stranger's voice. Haruhi and Hunny spun around knowing whose voice it was. They all saw Yasu pointing two guns at them. Hunny and Hikaru both had the same thought, to get to Haruhi and protect her.

"You don't want to do that. She is coming with me. You have kept us apart long enough. I was all set to pick her up at school today, but it appears that other people had plans for her. I guess it is my lucky day. Let me guess, the campus was a trap?" He laughed, "Well I guess it is a good thing I followed all of you here. Now I can pay you back for taking her away from me, and I can get her without any further interference from you."

Shaking from head to toe, Haruhi was frozen in horror. She was utterly terrified and unable to do anything but stare at her nightmare come to life while holding two guns, one of them pointed at her boyfriend. Her voice was caught in her throat and she could squeeze anything out of it. She was barely breathing. Is this how it was all going to end? She would rather die than to let Yasu hurt her friends or allow him to take her.

The next couple of minutes seemed to go in slow motion for everyone. Haruhi forced herself to move and tried to tackle Yasu. The triggers on both guns were squeezed. Hunny grabbed his left shoulder and went down to the ground, while Hikaru flew backwards and landed on his back. Blood was oozing out of both of them. Screaming, Haruhi tried to scramble up and reach Hunny, but Yasu was quicker and grabbed her pulling her out of the restaurant and into the waiting car.

"Drive and make it fast!" Yasu ordered the driver and soon H-Chan was only a speck in the back window.

Haruhi was crying and screaming, trying to fight Yasu so that she could get away, but it was no use. She begged and pleaded, but he did nothing more than shove a gun in her side. She tried to get the driver to pull over, but he wasn't listening to her.

"I am making an exception for you right now. I understand you are brainwashed by them, but you will not disrespect me and you will do everything I tell you to. Do you understand me? I have taken care of two of those no good ex friends of yours, and I will take care of the others. Do you want to join them?" Yasu spoke low and in her ear so that only she could hear.

Nodding, Haruhi glared at him with tears running down her cheeks, "Yes. I would rather die than to deal with you."

"That can be arranged, but first you are going to have to beg for it."

Kyoya and his men were on the way, but they were several minutes behind everyone else. He knew a couple of things: Haruhi better be safe and he was going to kill the twins. When he finally got to the restaurant, Kaoru was trying to get Hikaru's wound to stop bleeding. He had a faint pulse, but it appeared he had lost a lot of blood. The paramedics were on their way.

Hunny was clutching his bleeding shoulder and looked up at Kyoya, "He got her." He stood up and walked up to his bespectacled friend, "We have to find her."

"We will Hunny. She has the tracking chip in her; we will find her," Kyoya was cut off by the arrival of the paramedics. Hunny tried to refuse going with them, but Kyoya was firm in making him go in order to get checked out.

"Hunny, you can't help Haruhi like that. She needs you to be ok if you are going to help rescue her. After you get checked out, we will get her. I am already having my men start the tracking program."

Nodding, Hunny got into the back of the waiting ambulance, "Be ready for me when I am done at the hospital, unless your men can get to him first." During the argument, one of the ambulances had already left with the twins. No one was sure if Hikaru was going to make it.

"I will Hunny," Kyoya told his senior as the doors closed and Hunny was gone from sight. This was not how the plan was supposed to happen. Haruhi was not supposed to be taken by the twins or kidnapped by Yasu; and no one was supposed to be shot. Now two of his friends had bullet wounds and Haruhi was missing. Punching the wall, Kyoya shook his now bleeding hand and got into his car. He would not fail again.


	60. Rescue and Retaliation

**A/N: OMG! Over 400 reviews! I am so excited about that and doing a happy dance! Thank you everyone! This has been an interesting story to write and when I started it, I really didn't think it would be as popular has it has become. It has become what it has because of you! Thank you for everything! Please go to my page and vote on the poll (there are more than just hosts available for your vote). The top three right now are Kyoya, Mori, and Nekozawa. **

**I know I shocked a lot of you by shooting both Hunny and Hikaru. We already know that Hunny will survive, but will Hikaru? You will have to read and find out. Yasu has Haruhi, but thankfully Kyoya made her get the tracer. So many things going on right now! The plan is to have everything wrapped up by Saturday. Are you ready? Enjoy the chapter and please review if you can.**

Chapter 60 – Rescue and Retaliate

Haruhi was terrified for her life and the lives of her friends. She didn't know if Hunny made it or not. She saw him go down and the blood pouring out of his shoulder, so much blood. Hikaru had been hit too. Had her old friend lived or died? She may be mad at him for everything he had done and the fact that the twins don't listen to anyone or anything, but he was still her friend and she didn't want to lose him like this. No, she would rather kill him herself because if the twins had not kidnapped her, neither he nor Hunny would be shot and she wouldn't be wondering if she had lost the love of her life or a friend to Yasu's bullets.

The taxi had dropped them off some time ago and as soon as it had driven away and turned the corner, Yasu had shoved her into the trunk of a waiting car. How long had she been separated from her friends? She didn't know and as she rubbed the area where the tracking device was inserted under her skin, she prayed it was working. She knew it was her only hope because if she wasn't found and rescued, Haruhi truly believed she would surely die by his hands.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Haruhi thought about how just that morning it was Hunny's arms that were encircling her. As her last memory of him materialized inside her mind, she tried to push it away. She wanted to remember the other times with him and not about him getting shot and bleeding. "Please, please let me see him again, let me see all of them again. I didn't get to spend enough time with Mitsukuni. It just wasn't enough time. Please, someone please find me," she whimpered as she felt tears sting her eyes and then fall into the darkness.

Hunny was going to live, but it was still touch and go for Hikaru who was currently in surgery. Thankfully the bullet that hit Hunny only grazed him, unfortunately it changed trajectory and hit Hikaru in the chest. The second bullet it turned out narrowly missed Kaoru's head by mere inches and embedded itself into the pillar that was behind the less evil of the two twins. No one had realized how close three people came to getting shot until Kyoya's team had done the forensics.

Ten stitches and a bandage on his upper arm later, Hunny was free to look for Haruhi and pay Yasu back for everything he has done to him, his friends, and most importantly Haruhi. If something happened to her, he would make sure Yasu paid a hundredfold more so that what he was already going to suffer.

Walking out of the room, Hunny found Kyoya and Mori waiting for him, "Have you found her?"

"He is on the move with her. They are already out of Tokyo," Kyoya replied feeling the anxiety deep in his chest. His men were following her and tracking her, but they haven't been able to get to her yet. He was never more grateful for technology than in that moment.

Hunny nodded and started walking towards the entrance of the hospital, "We have to get to her. I promised her I would protect her. I promised her she would not be hurt by him anymore. I have to find her Kyoya." He could feel his eyes starting to burn, but he refused to cry. Not yet. Now was not the time for tears. He stopped in his tracks when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he stared into the face of the Shadow King and caught a brief glimpse of the turmoil Kyoya was feeling at Haruhi being taken before his mask was firmly in place once again.

"I know Hunny and I have a helicopter waiting for us on the roof to get us to her. Are you sure you are up for this?" Kyoya inquired as his eyes moved to the bandage on Hunny's arm.

Cracking his knuckles, Hunny turned and faced his cousin and his friend head on as he declared, "I have only been surer of one other thing in my life and that was Haruhi."

"Let's go," Mori spoke knowing that they were about to go into battle for not only their lives but for the life of Haruhi too. The only acknowledgement he received was for the others to start running up to the hospital roof so they could get on the waiting helicopter. Haruhi would not be lost to them again.

Within minutes the trio was on the chopper and they were taking off on their way to a rescue mission that no one knew what the outcome would be. Kyoya took the co-pilot seat as the guided the pilot in the direction of the signal they were following. Mori and Hunny were in the backseat with a couple of Ootori officers ready for anything. Another helicopter with more officers heavily armed was flying behind them and there were officers on the ground in pursuit of the moving car ready to act at a moment's notice. No one wanted to try to stop Yasu yet because of the package he had with him. It was a sensitive mission and everyone was aware that if something happened to Haruhi, there would be hell to pay.

The helicopter was able to catch up to Yasu's car within thirty minutes and they could see it below them. There wasn't much traffic on the road he was travelling and that would make the rescue mission a lost easier. "We are going to land in front of the car and hopefully he will stop. The men in the other chopper will cover us if they need to with firepower. The men behind Yasu will prevent his retreat," Kyoya explained what was going to happen to his friends. He received a brief nod from both of them, and he knew they were ready.

"Can you put spikes down?" Mori inquired. The spikes across the road would slow the car down and should bring it to a stop.

Shaking his head, Kyoya said, "If we did that at the speed he is going, he could flip the car and my men have informed me that she is not in the car with him which means she is probably in the trunk. There is too much risk to Haruhi if he rolled or got into an accident. The best course of action is to get him to stop on his own. We will see if that actually happens though."

Mori nodded once again and grunted as his only answer. Kyoya was right, but he wondered if Yasu would really stop if a helicopter were to land in front of him or try to ram it with the car. He was crazy enough to try to escape and that was more danger for Haruhi. Looking down at his cousin, he knew Hunny was prepared for anything and he would do whatever it took to rescue the woman he loved. Haruhi had come to mean more to all of them than they could have ever imagined, and the day she stepped foot inside the music room looking like a unkempt boy, was a day that would forever be engrained in his mind as the day the boys of the Host Club started to become men. He would backup his cousin and make sure she was back in Hunny's arms for eternity.

As with all other plans concerning Yasu, nothing ever went the way it was supposed to. He didn't stop when the helicopter appeared, he didn't surrender, and Haruhi didn't come out unscathed.

A helicopter descended onto the road and blocked Yasu's path. He had heard it coming and he should have known that they wouldn't let her go without a fight. "They can't have her back; she doesn't want to go back. When will they learn to leave us alone! She belongs with me! I own her!" He yelled as he quickly made some decisions… if they wanted to take her from him, he would make sure no one got either one of them.

Stomping on the accelerator, Yasu swerved off of the road and started driving through a field of grass heading straight for a lake he knew was just over a hill in the distance. He knew no one would try to shoot him with Haruhi in the car and that would be their downfall; and he believed it is what would cost them the loss of her.

He never made it to the lake. One of the front tires of the car hit a hole near a small cliff that overlooked a meadow. Yasu over compensated on the steering wheel while pressing the accelerator onto the floorboards loosing control of the car as it flew off of the cliff before landing and rolling three times. Luckily the cliff was only about four feet high, but in the best of circumstances the passengers when they were strapped in would still probably sustain injuries. Haruhi was unbuckled and loose in the trunk.

The chopper landed and Hunny flew out of his seat with every intention of getting to Haruhi and pulling her from the wreckage. He halted his advance just a few feet from the car though when Yasu got out of the vehicle holding his side and pointing a gun at him.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I will kill her and you before I let anyone take her from me," Yasu snarled like a wild animal.

Narrowing his eyes on Yasu, Hunny chuckled, "I don't think so." With quick moves and reflexes, he advanced on his enemy.

Yasu was able to get off one shot, but missed his target. He tried to shoot again only to find that the gun had jammed; and before he knew it Hunny was right next to him and wrestling the gun away from him and throwing it away. Bellowing a guttural cry, Yasu swung at the other man and missed. He kept swinging and he kept missing. Then he heard Hunny laugh and Yasu tried to grab his throat. He wanted to stop the laughing. No one laughed at him. He caught air before he felt agony.

Hunny ducked and dodged and then when Yasu completely lost it, he paid him back. When Yasu tried to grab his neck, Hunny moved and used his knee to hit the man in the stomach. Clenching his fists together, he hit him between the shoulder blades and the psycho went down to the ground. Hunny picked him up by his collar and punch him in the jaw feeling the bones break under the power of his fist. Moving his hand to clasp Yasu's neck, Hunny sneered, "You will never hurt her again." He started to squeeze ignoring the maniac's hands that tried to get him to release his grip.

Knowing that his best friend and cousin could and would kill Yasu, Mori stopped him with a couple of simple sentences, "Don't become him Mitsukuni. Haruhi needs you."

Mori was right. Hunny pushed Yasu towards Kyoya's men that were waiting to take him into custody and whipped around towards the trunk only to see his cousin hovering over an unconscious Haruhi who was lying on the ground with blood rolling down the side of her face from a gash in her forehead. Was she…? Couldn't be because Mori said she needed him. Kyoya was examining her, and he wouldn't do that if she were dead, right? "Kyoya, Takashi?" Hunny couldn't voice his question as he approached.

Kyoya glanced up at Hunny and smiled, "She is alive. No broken bones that I can see, but she does have a cut on her head and it looks like a concussion. I am not sure of internal injuries. We need to get her back to the hospital."

"Can I carry her?" Hunny questioned afraid of hurting her.

"Yes, since we don't have a stretcher and it would take too long to get a medic helicopter out here. My men will secure the scene and contact the police while we take care of her. Yasu will need to go to the hospital also, but it will be in a secure facility. I am making sure he is not within five miles of her," Kyoya stated as he stood up after bandaging her head wound to give Hunny room to lift Haruhi off the ground.

"Thank you Kyo-Chan," Hunny spoke softly as he picked up his girlfriend and carried her back to the helicopter. When they were all safely in and had taken off, he leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "I love you Haruhi, so much. Please stay with me."

Haruhi heard what sounded like Hunny's voice, but it couldn't be… could it? Was she in heaven? That didn't feel right and she hurt all over, and if she was in heaven she shouldn't be hurting like this. She remembered she was thrown around in the car and then nothing. Now she felt arms around her and even though she was in pain, she knew those arms, she knew the voice. Was it really him? Eyes fluttering open to small slits, she could just make out the blonde hair and the outline of his face… Hunny. She tried lifting her hand, but it wouldn't move. Her shoulder hurt too much, so she settled for whispering, "I love you too."

Eyes snapping to Haruhi's face, he saw her unfocused eyes looking at him and he could no longer hold back the tears. Leaning down he gently kissed her and wiped away the tears that had fallen on her face.

"You're alive," she spoke with wonderment in her voice. She hadn't been sure if he had lived or died, and knowing he was there with her was a gift she would forever be grateful for.

"I'm alive. I told you I would always protect you."

"Where's Yasu?"

"Kyo-Chan's men have him," he told her leaving out the part where he had been him and tried to kill him.

Haruhi tried to nod and winced in pain. Everything was getting fuzzy again and the pain was getting to be unbearable.

"Haruhi? Haruhi talk to me," Hunny noticed that she was fading and her eyes were closing.

"Hurts and tired," she whimpered as she drifted out of consciousness again.

Kyoya had been sitting next to Hunny and Haruhi with Mori sitting across from them. As soon as he heard the panicked voice of his blonde friend, he pushed his fingers against Haruhi's neck to find her pulse. It was there and it was strong if not a little erratic, but that could be from the pain and shock. They needed to get her to the hospital quickly and thankfully they were only about five more minutes away. "She just passed out again Hunny. I can feel her pulse."

Nodding, Hunny didn't trust his voice. He couldn't lose her, not when he just got her back in his life. With tears still flowing down his face, he kissed her soft lips once more, "Just a little further."

When they landed on the roof of the hospital, Kyoya had a medical team standing by. They took Haruhi from Hunny and laid her on a gurney before wheeling her off with the other three former hosts following closely behind. Rushing her into one of the trauma rooms, the medical team closed the door on anyone else entering and thus Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya were left in the hall staring at a closed door and willing the patient inside to be alright.

An hour passed and no one had stepped foot outside of the room. There had been no news about what Haruhi's condition was or if there was internal damage that Kyoya had not seen. An hour of waiting and Hunny felt like he was about to go mad without any news, "Kyo-Chan, can't you go in and find out what is happening?"

"I am giving my brother time to figure out what's wrong with her. Akito is very thorough and one of the best trauma doctors we have," Kyoya tried to reassure his friend, but he had to admit, he wanted to know what was going on also. With Akito working on Haruhi and Yuuichi working on Hikaru, he knew he had the most trustworthy people on the cases, but that didn't mean he got the information as quick as he wanted it.

Hunny stood up and walked up to the door. He wanted to walk in and demand answers, but he couldn't. He didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize Haruhi's care. Instead, he started to pace in front of the door willing it to open and for a nurse or Akito to come out and give them good news.

Another twenty minutes passed and then the door swung open to allow Akito to emerge from the room. He knew his brother would be waiting for him, but he wasn't expecting the Haninozuka heir and the Morinozuka heir to be there as well, and he really wasn't expecting that it would be Hunny that would bombard him before his brother. Holding up his hands in surrender, he quieted the shorter man down, "Haruhi will be fine. She was lucky that there wasn't any internal bleeding. She does have a concussion and needed stitches for the cut she sustained on her head. There was a massive contusion on her right shoulder and we found that she had hit it with enough force on something that the bone was cracked. There isn't much we can do about that though since it didn't affect her spinal column and didn't dislocate her shoulder. The crack is only small fracturing and she will need to take it easy until it heals. I want to keep her for a few days to monitor her and then she should be able to go home."

"So she will be OK?" Hunny needed to hear the words again.

Akito smiled, "She will be fine."

Hunny looked beyond the doctor and towards the room, "Can I see her?"

Looking at his brother, Akito received the nod to go ahead and let Hunny in the room, "Yes, but only one at a time. You can all go in when she is transferred to a room." The man that was standing next to him had suddenly disappeared and the only evidence of where he went was the closing of the door. Turning a questioning glance towards Kyoya, he stated, "I thought you were dating her."

"Whatever gave you that impression? No, Haruhi is a good friend, but she is dating Hunny," Kyoya chuckled.

"You don't give many people second chances and I knew you were close. I just assumed," Akito grinned.

Shaking his head, Kyoya rolled his eyes, "No, Haruhi is special in the fact that she is one of my closest friends like the other members of the Host Club are, but that is where it stops."

"Well she should be up in her room soon. I already put the order in. Since she is a friend of yours, I put her in one of the private suites. You can change that if you want though," the doctor explained to his brother and the tall man standing with them.

"No, she will need a private room when Ranka and Tamaki arrive," Kyoya sighed pulling out his phone as it beeped to inform him he got a message. Reading the text telling him Hikaru's surgery was finally done, he dialed his eldest brother, "Yuuichi, how is Hikaru?"


	61. It's Finally Over

**A/N: One more chapter after this everyone and then this story will be done. I am sad to see it coming to a close, but it is time to move on to the next story. Don't forget about the poll on my page. As for this story… Gomen for the cliffy. Don't worry, this chapter should wrap up a lot of loose ends and then Saturday you will get the epilogue. Let me know what you think! Thank you everyone!**

**Don't forget about the poll. Kyoya is still in the lead with Mori and Nekozawa tied for second.**

Chapter 61 – It's Finally Over

"Yuuichi how is Hikaru?" Kyoya inquired of his eldest brother over the phone. He didn't want to admit that he was nervous about the news, but he knew that the fact his friend was shot in the chest was a dangerous situation.

Sighing, the doctor told Kyoya the news, "He is alive; however, he is still critical. The bullet nicked his left lung, but we were able to repair the damage. We got the bullet out and have given it to the police as you asked. He is going to be here for a while, but I believe he will live barring no other complications. He was lucky that it didn't do more."

"Thank you," Kyoya spoke softly relieved that his friend was going to make it. He had never really appreciated or was grateful for his brothers until that moment in time. Hikaru was going to make it and Haruhi was patched up; things were going to be alright for the first time in months.

Mori was trying to listen in on his friend's phone call since he knew it was about Hikaru, but he didn't get much; however judging from the way Kyoya just thanked his brother… it was good news. Lifting an eyebrow in question when Kyoya hung up the phone, he needed to know that his suspicions were right and that Hikaru was going to make it.

"The bullet nicked his left lung, but Yuuichi fixed the damage and it looks like we will have to deal with the little imp for a long time to come," Kyoya smiled.

"Good," Mori replied and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. It had been hard on Kyoya since he had been the one coordinating everything. The taller man knew that he had made it his personal duty to get inside the mind of Yasu and capture him and in the end, he had. Kyoya had won and the maniac was in custody. Now everyone could breathe easier knowing that the danger had passed.

"Where is she? Where is my baby girl?" A high pitch voice sounded down the hall.

Both men turned at the sound and found Ranka rushing towards them. Mori had known that Kyoya called Ranka and they had been expecting him, but they weren't expecting him to look so haggard. Ranka was usually immaculate even when stressed. Today his hair was in a messy ponytail, he had no make-up on, he was in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that appeared as if he had slept in them, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in three days. This was definitely not the Ranka they were used to and although they expected him to not be their normal Ranka, seeing him like this was a bit disturbing.

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya pointed to the door, "She is in there and will be fine. Her shoulder blade has some minor fracturing, and she also has a concussion, a gash that required stitches on her head, and some bruising; but overall she is fine."

Ranka ran up to the bespectacled man and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you Kyoya. It is because of all of you that she is alive."

Kyoya didn't correct him, but he thought, _"It is because of us that she is lying in the hospital."_ That thought reminded him of the twins' part in the ordeal and he wanted Hikaru better so that he could kill them both with his bare hands. Clearing his throat and pushing those urges to the backburner, Kyoya frowned, "I just wish that it didn't end with her in the hospital."

Stepping back, Ranka looked Kyoya in the eyes and could see the guilt floating there, "Kyoya, this wasn't your fault. Hell, I can't even blame the blonde idiotic Frenchman this time. Yasu was crazy and if you boys had not been back in her life, she would be dead right now; or close to it. You may think this was a failure, but I see the fact that my little girl is alive because of all of you." He turned to Mori and gave him a hug too, "And that includes you Mori. Thank you."

"Ah," Mori grunted at the tight embrace. Now he understood what Haruhi went through in high school.

Ranka released the bigger man and stepped up to the door and started to open it, before he entered, he gave Kyoya one last piece of advice, "Haruhi isn't going to blame you and neither do I. You need to not blame yourself for this. You did everything right and in the end you boys brought her back alive." He disappeared into the room before Mori or Kyoya could say anything else.

Hunny stepped out of the room when Ranka went inside knowing that the older man needed to make sure his daughter was truly fine. It was hard to leave her side, but he knew he needed to. Walking over to his cousin and friend, he stated, "I heard what Ranka said and he is right. She was awake for a little bit and she doesn't blame us. She is mad at the twins, but she is alive because you were able to find him Kyo-Chan." When he received nodes from both of the other men, he asked, "Have we heard how Hika-Chan is doing?"

"He is alive and in ICU. The bullet grazed his lung, but it looks like he will make it," Kyoya responded.

"Kyo-Chan, can you do me a favor?" Hunny inquired.

Quirking an eyebrow, Kyoya hesitantly nodded, "What is it?"

"Don't call Tamaki yet. She doesn't need to be around him right now and I want to talk to him first," the blonde explained.

"I can do that, but it is possible that someone has already called him about Hikaru or will be calling him about Hikaru," Kyoya explained. He agreed that Tamaki did not need to be near Haruhi just yet because she did not need that extra stress.

"I don't care if he is called about Hika-Chan, he won't get near Haru-Chan right now," Hunny swore.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and nodded once again, "I will make sure that he is not allowed near her room."

The conversation came to a halt when staff came to transport Haruhi to her new room. They saw Kyoya and bowed giving him the room number they would be taking her to before entering the room and removing Haruhi from the trauma ward. Ranka followed the men and Hunny and Mori were about to, but were stopped by Kyoya, "I am going to check on Hikaru and then will be up shortly. I am also going to check on our other patient."

"Will you have to give him to Tokyo PD?" Mori asked disliking that idea all together. There was a reason they were all on the defense for the last few months and part of it had to do with their ineptitude.

"No, he is in Ootori custody and will remain so. He won't ever bother anyone ever again. The police have found it in their cold hearts to allow us to keep him and just say he went missing. I am sure the legal system would have a field day with this, but who is going to find out?" Kyoya enlightened them with an evil grin on his face.

"Won't his mother wonder about him?" Hunny probed.

Shaking his head, Kyoya explained, "No, it turns out that a few days away from his control and her tune changed about him. She didn't have any helpful information, but she had decided that she needed to get away from him saying it was nice to not live with the fear for a change. I think she is going to stay with Daisuke and his family or with his parents. I have offered the help of one of our counselors to her for free. She is going to need it."

"Free?" Hunny sounded amazed.

"I can at times be benevolent," he smirked and then his face got serious, "She has been abused most of her adult life. She is going to need the help and if she can make a stand for herself, then she deserves that much. Going through this with Haruhi…"

Mori could see his friend struggling to explain what he felt and why he was doing what he was, but he understood, "We know."

"That's right Kyo-Chan!" Hunny beamed and it reminded everyone of his loli shota persona in high school. Haruhi had brought that out of him once again, and no one could deny that they had missed his carefree self.

"I will see you in her room then," Kyoya stated before walking down the hall.

"Come on Takashi! I want to go to Haru-Chan's room!" Hunny laughed excited and happy that they didn't have to live in fear any longer. He felt free of the burdens of the past few years and was anxious to see what life had in store for him and Haruhi next.

About an hour after Haruhi got settled into her room, everyone could hear a disturbance outside of the door. Tamaki had found out about Haruhi and was trying to get into her room, only he wasn't being allowed to enter. Kyoya stood up to handle the situation, but Hunny was at the door first, "Don't worry Kyo-Chan, I will handle this personally." The look on his face and the tone of his voice did not allow anyone to argue with him; however, it did make Mori and Kyoya wonder if they should follow.

"You aren't allowed here Tamaki Suoh," Hunny sneered as soon as the door was firmly closed behind him.

"What do you mean? I only want to see my daughter!" Tamaki struggled against the guards that were protecting Haruhi's room.

Glaring at the former king, Hunny inquired, "How did you find out where she was?"

"What do you mean? Kaoru told me, but someone should have called me. Why didn't anyone call me?" Tamaki whined.

"You can ask that after everything you did to her? You selfish, arrogant, egotistical, manipulative asshole!"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You can play dumb all you want, but I was on the call when you apologized. I know that you did more than try to pressure her to sleep with you. I also found out what your father did to her, but then it turns out it was your lies that led to him attacking her. Not that it makes it right. You fucked her over in more ways I care to count and yet you stand there and pretend that you actually care about her and what's happened to her?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"It turns out that you aren't the only one suffering from a guilty conscious, and apparently Suoh men can't find a better time to put her through more emotional turmoil than when she is in the midst of a crisis."

"So she knows?"

"She knows everything."

Tamaki fell to his knees, "Does she hate me?"

"I don't think she has it in her to hate anyone she considers a friend," Hunny finally relented after a few minutes of silence. "However, that does not mean you are allowed to see her right now. She doesn't need the stress you bring to her." He started to walk back to the room and stopped with Tamaki's next words.

"But I want to see her, I want to apologize and explain what happened," Tamaki declared standing up and trying to make his way to the room with new found determination. It didn't work.

Hunny could feel Tamaki moving and spun around to push him back. Then when Tamaki advanced again, he threw a punch hitting Tamaki in the cheek before doing a roundhouse kick that landed in the gut. Tamaki flew backwards and landed four feet away. Hunny hadn't been using all of his power. "You stay away from her until she makes the decision she is ready to see you," he growled and walked back into the room to find three pairs of eyes on him. Luckily Haruhi was sleeping and didn't hear a thing.

"Thank you Mitsukuni," Ranka whispered with tears in his eyes. He hadn't known what happened between Tamaki and Haruhi, but now he had an idea… and he hated Tamaki that much more for it.

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya chuckled, "Well I guess I better get him some help." He was wondering when Hunny would break and Tamaki would become a punching bag. Walking out the door, he found Tamaki lying on the ground moaning and holding his cheek, "Get up you baka and let's get that looked at. You are lucky he didn't put you in ICU and you are conscious."

Mori walked up to his cousin and ruffled his hair, "You did good Mitsukuni." He may not know what Hunny did to their friend, but he knew the damage was not as bad as it could have been and he was probably holding back.

"Thanks Takashi. He is a moron but he is still our friend," Hunny smiled as he approached the bed and took Haruhi's hand. He would make sure no one ever hurt her again.

Haruhi was finally released from the hospital after four days and was ready to get out. When she was finally back at home, she called Tamaki and they made a tentative peace treaty. Hunny still had issues with him, but Tamaki was working on making up for his past crimes. Hikaru had to stay in a little longer, but after a three week stay was finally released. With the capture of Yasu, Haruhi out of the hospital, and Hikaru finally sprung, it was time for a much delayed Host Club party.

The day before the party, Kyoya showed up at the twins' house. Hikaru had been out of the hospital for two days and seemed to be getting around well. Of course, he wasn't there to check up on his friends like they thought. Instead, he used the same drug he used to knock them out before on them again (maybe it was a bit stronger this time and a little longer lasting) and had a team of people to "help" them change their attire. When the twins awoke, they were wrapped around each other dressed in the most revealing dresses. Hikaru's was purple pleather and Kaoru's was pink spandex. Both had fishnet hose on and their make-up was gaudy to say the least. Both of them were sporting a long blonde wig. A photographer was snapping pictures of them and they had drawn a crowd. Looking around as they slowly sat up, they realized that they were in a park in the middle of downtown Tokyo.

When he was done with the pictures, the photographer walked up to the twins and handed them an envelope, "I was told to give this to you when you woke up."

Opening the envelope, Hikaru and Kaoru read the note inside, "Such a shame my two sons decided to play tramp. –Love Mommy. P.S. The dress you sent me has been destroyed." They looked at each other and then once again at the note before snickering.

"I guess he got us back," Kaoru sighed.

Hikaru was still laughing and trying to cover up the embarrassment of being found such as they were, "Took him long enough."

"How do we get home? I don't have my cell phone."

Feeling around his person and looking around the ground, Hikaru realized, "I don't either."

Kyoya watched the scene unfold from a nondescript car and he could see the panic start to set in when the twins realized they had no money and no cell phone. It was good to be Shadow King, and what was better was when the photographer would give him all of the pictures.

The twins finally made it home and decided to never mention this to anyone. They were sure it would all go away and now that Kyoya had his revenge, it would be finished. Oh how they were wrong… upon waking up the next morning, they got a look at the front page of the newspaper. There in the bottom right corner of the front page was a picture of the twins first waking up in the park with the headline, "Costume Party for the Rich Gets Out of Hand?" The house shook with the screams.

By the time the hosts were supposed to meet for dinner that night at Kyoya's house, the remaining five of them had seen the paper, and no one could keep a straight face when the twins finally made their appearance.

"Oh we thought you would be showing up in your new dresses," Kyoya smirked.

Haruhi laughed, "You know my dad could give you make-up and style tips."

Hikaru and Kaoru groaned and pointed their fingers in Kyoya's direction, "It was all his fault! He did that to us!"

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the Shadow King smiled, "Never try to get me unless you are willing to pay the price. Be happy I didn't do more to you after all the stupid antics you have done these past couple of months."

The twins grabbed each other and started to visibly shake theatrically, "No more! Mercy!"

Everyone laughed at them and the night progressed with more amusement and jokes at the twins' expense. It was a good night for everyone to be together. At the end of the night, Hunny stood up, he had an announcement to make, "While Haruhi and I were on vacation, I asked her to marry me." He paused and everyone looked from him to Haruhi expectantly, but before he could answer Haruhi gave in.

"I said yes!" She beamed as she held up her hand to show them the ring she was wearing. The twins ran towards her and almost knocked her out of her chair, but Hunny caught her in time.

The couple was congratulated and hugged. Tamaki ordered a couple of bottles of champagne to celebrate the occasion. He may have lost the girl of his dreams, but at least she was happy with a good man.

As the drinks were being poured, Tachibana walked into the dining room and made his way to Kyoya. After a brief exchange of words, the bodyguard left and Kyoya stood there with what could only be shock on his face.

"What's wrong Kyoya?" Haruhi asked walking up to her friend.

The Shadow King blinked a couple times and then looked at her studying her face as he gave her his news, "Yasu tried to escape tonight and was shot. He died instantly."

"Escape Kyo-Chan?" Hunny inquired. He thought the dungeon was impenetrable and no one could get out. If he was locked up, how was he trying to escape?

"They were moving him from one of the interrogation rooms to his cell when he attacked his guards. They shot him to defend themselves. A detective from Tokyo PD and the Chief of Police were there to talk to him about his cousin and a missing girl. They were witnesses to it all," Kyoya explained. It seemed as if his news dulled the party atmosphere, "Sorry Hunny, Haruhi."

"I know this sounds callus of me, but good. The world is a better place without him," Haruhi declared with an edge of steel in her voice.

The twins wrapped their arms around Haruhi, "We couldn't agree more!"

It may not have been the levels of gaiety that it had been prior to the latest news, but they were not going to let the news of Yasu's untimely death ruin their celebration. They were finally completely free of the lunatic and although it was sad for someone to lose his life, no one in the room would mourn for Yasu Sato. That door was closed and they were not going to let him ruin one more night for them. Tonight was about new beginnings and celebrating the friends that they had, and that party went on throughout the night.


	62. Epilogue

**A/N: Today Another Chance comes to an end and I am sad to see it close. I looked at when I started this fic and it was over six months ago at the beginning of December. I never knew it was going to be as big as it was when I started and I couldn't be more ecstatic with the response it has gotten. I am now taking this story idea and converting into a book (changing the main characters is the hardest for me because we all love our Ouran people). I will let you know if anything happens with it. XD. It is a bittersweet day and I hope you like the final installment of the story. I am planning another Hunny/Haruhi pairing for very soon. Be on the lookout for that. I am glad everyone liked Kyoya's little bit of revenge. It is something I think he would do: a dress for a dress type thing (and Mtnikolle they do show up again). LOL. **

**Don't forget about the poll. Kyoya is in the lead with Mori in second and Nekozawa in third. (FYI… For those who are pushing for Nekozawa… I promise if he does not win, I am still writing a story for him and Haruhi and that will be written very soon.)**

Epilogue

Haruhi stood in the bedroom as the twins put the final touches on her ensemble and smiled. Today was the day she was going to marry the man of her dreams. The one that had stood beside her since her first year in high school, and the man that had found her two years ago after she fell on the floor in their café.

It had been almost two years since the horror had finally subsided and Yasu had died. While she was going through everything, she wondered who would be standing by her on the other side and who would have left her again. In the end, all of her friends were still there and holding on to the threads of their friendship with both hands, and that included Tamaki.

As Haruhi thought back on the whole Suoh conspiracy, she shook her head. The patriarch had blocked her chances of getting certain internships that might have helped her career. She had not thought about it at the time because the one she did eventually intern for, while not high on the totem pole, were well known enough in the defense arena. It wasn't her first choice, but she wasn't going to be picky when she needed an internship to graduate and get her license. She wound up interning for the Ootori legal staff in the end though. The animosity from Yuzuru had stemmed from lies his son had told because Tamaki didn't want to admit that he had messed up, or face the fact that he very much hurt someone he cared for and loved. It had taken a lot of time and patience, but they finally worked through it and their friendship became stronger. Tamaki still went into daddy mode and still tried to "protect his little girl", but he also knew when to back off and leave her alone. Well, he was learning to at least. After the thrashing he was given by Hunny, he tried not to cross the line too much afraid of what would happen the next time. Of course there was still a time or two that Hunny would take Tamaki out to the dojo for hands on self-defense training, but he always came back intact and conscious just a little more battered from when they left.

The twins had also learned that they needed to think before they act. Their antics were the reason Yasu was able get to Haruhi and shoot Hikaru and Hunny. Then again, getting a bullet in the chest is liable to teach anyone to be a bit more cautious. It took a while for the hub bub of the photos to die down, but then when it did, a billboard was put up on their birthday with the message, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKARU AND KAORU! MAY YOUR DAYS BE FILLED WITH LAUGHTER! MINE ARE!" Everyone knew where the billboard came from, and although they tried to get Kyoya back, they were never really successful at it; but when going up against the Shadow King, it was virtually impossible to get the jump on him.

Kyoya had been one of Haruhi's three rocks. He took charge and Yasu had been captured. After a brief investigation into the death of the lunatic, mandatory per Tokyo PD, everything was business as usual. When she got her license to practice law, he offered her a job with the Ootori zaibatsu, which she declined stating she wanted to do more than corporate law. He understood and promptly found her a job with another law firm that she had wanted to join. She almost declined the offer, but in the end it was her top choice and she would prove to them that she was more than who her friends were and that she had merits of her own. She later found out that he may have given them a glowing recommendation, but she was hired because she was the best candidate. Kyoya would still ask her legal advice from time to time, but he never pressured her into leaving a place that made her happy. He knew that she needed as much happiness and freedom as she could get after the nightmare she had lived. Although, he still checked up on the people that were working with her and did background checks on them. He wasn't going to get to take any chances.

The second rock was Mori. He helped her study for her law exams, protected her, supported her, and did whatever he could. When she and Hunny would fight, Mori would pat her head and listen to her sob and then tell her to talk to her fiancé knowing that Haruhi and Hunny belonged to together more than anyone else he knew. A few months after Yasu was killed, Mori finally confessed to the girl he was interested in and they got married last year, a couple months after Beth and Satoshi tied the knot.

Haruhi's third and final rock, more like boulder, was Hunny. He held her through the nightmares and crying, and taught her what it truly meant to be loved. After she had gotten out of the hospital, he had decided to take her away for a little bit. A vacation on the beach was a good place to relax and forget about any of their worries, and the perfect place to propose.

**_Flashback…_**

_Towards the end of their vacation, Hunny had asked Haruhi if she would like to go for a walk on the beach. It was nearing sunset and the sky was clear, romantic. As they walked barefoot in the waves hand in hand, Haruhi was pulled to a stop when she realized that Hunny was not moving any longer. Looking behind her, she could tell he had something on his mind, "What is it Mitsukuni?"_

_Releasing her hand, Hunny put both of his hands in his pockets and looked at the sand surrounding his feet, "I need to ask you something."_

_"What?" Haruhi breathlessly asked. Her heart was lodged in her throat and her stomach felt like it was ready to lose whatever was still sitting in it at the serious expression on his face. Did she lose his love? Did he realize that he wanted to break up with her because his feelings were more of a childhood crush from high school? What was going on here? She wasn't prepared for what happened next. _

_Hunny took in a deep breath and released it slowly before sinking onto the sand on one knee. Bringing out his hands, he grasped one of Haruhi's and looked up into the deep pools of brown that made up her eyes. He could see the tears there and knew that she had been worried; smiling he started, "I know it is quick, and I know that you have been through a lot. I am not saying we have to get married tomorrow or even next month, but I can't let you go again or live without you in my life. I need to know that you will be there for the rest of my life. I love you and have since I first gave you Usa-Chan to hold. I knew the moment I gazed into your eyes that you were a girl and that I was caught. Something quickened in my soul that day and it has only grown since. The day you fell back into my life, was an answer to my prayers, dreams, and wishes. I just couldn't be without you any longer. I know that you might not be ready to walk down the aisle, but I wanted you to know that I am serious about us and that I will always be there for you. I have waited for you and I will continue to wait for you, but will you marry me one day?"_

_Tears were falling down Haruhi's face and she was unable to stem the flow; she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop them. She knew that she loved Hunny and that he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but she also knew that she was not ready to walk down the aisle with anyone right now. Just as she was about to say no, she looked into his eyes and saw the mistiness there and gave him her answer, "I am not ready to get married, but I know that I want to be with you and that I love you as I have not loved anyone before. You have been there for me since I can remember and stood beside me ready to slay the enemy and defend me; just like you did at the aqua garden. So if you will give me time before we say 'I do' then I will marry you."_

_Hunny jumped up and swung her around, both of them laughing. Setting her on her feet once again, he kissed her gently before speaking, "Take all the time you want Haru-Chan. I'm not going anywhere." He slipped the ring on her fingers and pulled her back into his arms for another kiss._

**_End flashback…_**

Hunny had given her time and almost two years later, they were finally taking the plunge. Smiling, Haruhi recalled the last couple of years. It had been full of memories with both Hunny and the rest of the Host Club. They had come back into her life full force and she didn't think a tsunami could get rid of them this time. That was a good thing too.

"Well Haruhi," Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru was beaming, "You are finally ready to face your groom."

Turning around to face the mirror, Haruhi gasped. Everything was perfect. Her hair was styled with gentle waves while her make-up was natural and flawless thanks to the stylists that had come in earlier. When they had left, the twins had started on what they called their masterpiece; and Haruhi had to agree that the dress and accessories were a work of art. The gown was an A-line floor length dress with a chapel train. The sweetheart neck line and slight rouging around the waist and bust accentuated her features. The one stipulation was that she didn't want a strapless gown, so the twins gave her one inch straps. At her hip where the skirt started to flair out was a crest of jewels and then the bottom part of the dress had a pick up skirt. At each point where the skirt gathered was a jewel. She wanted to believe that they weren't real, but she had a bad feeling they were. She pushed that thought away. On her head was a small tiara on which a veil and blusher was attached. The diamond and pearl drop earrings and matching necklace were a gift from Hunny the night before and she knew as soon as she saw them, she would wear them this day. The twins were kind enough to give her only one inch heals so she didn't kill herself and so her feet would not be hurting at the end of the night. Looking upon her visage, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You look like a real princess now, and not just our secret one," the twins spoke together.

Giggling at the title the other hosts used to call her, she beamed, "Thanks guys."

"We'll see you out there Haruhi," Kaoru said as he kissed her cheek.

"I am happy you finally found someone that is worthy of you," Hikaru whispered and gave her a kiss on her other cheek before walking out of the room with his brother.

Soon her father knocked on the door and poked his head in, "You ready to go sweetheart?" When he saw his daughter standing there in her full wedding attire, he had to hold himself back from swinging her around and crushing her. Covering his mouth with his hand and trying to suppress the wetness that was threatening to fall, he said, "You are so gorgeous and remind me so much of your mother on our wedding day. It wasn't the lavish affair such as this, but the way you look standing there glowing… Your mother would be so proud of you, and she would have loved Mitsukuni."

"Thank you dad for everything," Haruhi gave him a soft smile knowing he was missing Kotoko.

Walking up to her, he pulled something out of his tuxedo jacket, "This was your grandmother's and it was passed down to your mother. Both of them wore it on their wedding day and today, you get to wear it also if you want to. Opening the wooden box, a jade and gold bracelet lay inside.

Haruhi raised a tentative hand and touched the piece of jewelry, "I would be honored to wear it."

Ranka lifted the bracelet out of the case and slipped it on her right wrist, "I love you baby."

Wrapping her arms around her father, Haruhi whispered, "I love you too daddy."

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes before breaking apart and walking out of the room. Now, she was standing next to her father waiting for the doors to the Haninozuka garden to open holding a bouquet of white hydrangeas with pink and red roses. The garden had always been a place that she loved and felt home in; a place she could find solace and peace. It was also a place she began to learn more and more about the man that became her fiancé. It seemed apt that they would get married in that place; and since they kept the guest list to only close friends and family, it was a place that could be used to welcome the less than fifty guests.

The doors slid open signaling to Haruhi and Ranka that it was time to begin. As she walked towards the makeshift altar, Haruhi's smile grew. The twins were standing on her side of the aisle and the other three hosts were standing next to Hunny. She didn't have any really close friends that were girls except for Beth, and she was her maid of honor. So with five guys and one girl as their attendants, the wedding began.

Haruhi's eyes quickly met those of her fiancé and her heart raced at seeing him in his tuxedo and pink cummerbund. All of the hosts were wearing their colors from high school with black tuxedos. She believed that Hunny was the most handsome of the lot though.

As soon as the music started Hunny had known that it was time and waited anxiously at seeing Haruhi walking down the aisle to him. It had been a long journey for him, but today was another dream come true for him. He found her, she fell in love with him, they got through the trials and tribulations together, and today they would say their vows. He was truly blessed.

When Haruhi turned the corner and started to walk down the aisle, his breath caught in his throat. She looked the picture of an angel and he was afraid that if he blinked she would disappear. The closer she got to him, the more excited he got; and when she was finally by his side, he knew he was smiling bigger than he has ever done before.

Once the ceremony was complete and the pictures were taken, it was time to celebrate the joining of two hosts. No one could deny that Haruhi and Hunny were made for each other. His parents were overjoyed that they had found each other again and that she returned their son to them whole once more. Ranka was grateful to the hosts for being there for his daughter when it mattered the most; even Tamaki he grudgingly admitted had turned out to be a real friend to Haruhi, but that did not mean he liked the blonde half Frenchman. Even Chika had to admit that this brother for all his crazy ways, deserved this; and as he looked down at his girlfriend, Masami, and wished the newly married couple the best of everything. The hosts and other guests watched the couple and knew that both Hunny and Haruhi finally got their happy ending.

**A/N #2: That's it for this story. If you get a chance, please review. I will see you next story. If there is a story idea or pairing you would like to see, shoot me a pm or put it in the review and I will def try my best to do it justice. My final note… I want to say thank you to all of my readers! You are the best and this story is dedicated to all of you!**

**It's time for cake now… What do you think? Hunny is agreeing with me. I am sending a virtual slice to all of you.**


	63. Author's Note

I have already been inundated with requests for a sequel for this story and the epilogue just went up. LOL. Although I didn't think there was anything left to tell because the bad guy had been destroyed, the guy got the girl and they got married, the hosts learned their lessons, etc., people want to know what happens next. I give you what you crave and write a short story about the future. It will only be a couple of chapters and will let you know as soon as it is published. It will probably be up in the next few days or so.

Thank you everyone!


	64. SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT

Everyone, I decided not to hold off on it and the first chapter of the sequel is up. The name of the story is Chances in the Future... thank you to Oreobabez for giving me the title suggestion. Check it out and I hope you like it.


End file.
